


All Started With A Smell

by o0BlackSand0o



Series: Scent [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gender Identity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 301,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0BlackSand0o/pseuds/o0BlackSand0o
Summary: It all started with a smell. That had been what made Shikamaru take notice of Naruto. Some things about the 'boy' just didn't add up and the more Shikamaru thought about it, the more he began to wonder what Naruto wasn't telling people, and, if Shikamaru was correct, why was Naruto hiding it in the first place? The genius just hoped he was right otherwise things could get awkward!





	1. Something Not Quite Right

**_So I started this story simply because a friend told me not too. He should have realized that it would only encourage me. Funny thing is he now likes it. Have fun with that, Shaun. You tried to stop the existence of this story._ **

****

**_A fan asked me to post the story on this site, since it’s already on FFnet._ **

****

**_Something you should know I am dyslexic so there are some spelling errors that had escaped numerous proof reads. Hope you all like. I might end up posting some other stories of mine on this site that are on FFnet._ **

****

**_Also I have a facebook page dedicated to this story. The story is up to chapter 44 on FFnet so beware of spoilers if you decide to check it out. I will be adding the rest of the chapters in the next couple of days after giving them another proof read._ **

 

There was something not quite right about him. The problem was the dark haired boy had trouble working out what it was. He had always felt that there was something off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As they got older, the feeling only got worse. It had started when Iruka-sensei had made them sit next to each other in detention. There had been this smell. He had sniffed, wondering where it was coming from. It was light, but natural, human, but not male, and there were only three people in the room, all males. He had found that the source of the smell was the boy sitting next to him. Unfortunately said boy had noticed.

 

"Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing? Are you sniffing me?" The boy moved back, nearly falling out of his chair, his face scrunched into a frown.

 

He fought a blush at the blonde's words. "No," he protested in a huff. "I was wondering where that smell was coming from?"

 

Confusion filled blue eyes before the blond sniffed, then pulled his jacket up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "I don't smell anything."

 

"Naruto, Shikamaru," barked Iruka-sensei. "No talking!"

 

The blonde’s reply confused Shikamaru, seeing as if the smell was unusual for Naruto to give off, he would have commented, even if it was simply a change in laundry powder or soap. However, it seemed as though Naruto found the somewhat girly smell he gave off as normal. Shikamaru pondered this some more as he put his head down into his crossed arms, trying to go to sleep on the desk. All thoughts were banished from his mind, however, when something hit him on the top of his head.

 

“No sleeping in class!”

 

“What a drag!” Shikamaru muttered, sitting up with a lazy yawn.

 

Naruto put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the giggle that escaped his mouth, making Shikamaru raise his eyebrow in surprise. It wasn’t often he heard boys giggle. Most boys did their best not to giggle, since it was seen as a girly action. The blond didn’t seem to care though, as he discretely pointed at Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes, thinking that the situation couldn’t be that funny until he saw that Iruka-sensei was also smiling in amusement. Naruto decided to take him out of his misery by reaching out, only to have Shikamaru cringe. The other boy didn’t seem to notice though, and Shikamaru wasn’t even sure why he was so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

The blond brushed his fingers over the top of Shikamaru’s head, making the dark haired boy shutter at the gentle touch. He had never realized how small and soft Naruto’s hands were before, even under all the calluses from training. When the boy had stopped, Shikamaru opened his eyes to find the table and his lap covered in white flakes, flakes he quickly realized that were made of chalk dust, left over from the blackboard eraser that Iruka-sensei had thrown at him.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered, his throat constricting around the word as he watched Naruto smack his hands together, getting rid of the chalk. The hands really were small, and slender, covered in smooth, soft but hard skin, a combination he thought impossible.

 

“You’re welcome.” Naruto closed his eyes, smiling widely and putting his hands behind his head. “Hey, Iruka-sensei, can we go?”

 

Iruka-sensei looked at the clock before sighing. He knew that both Naruto and Shikamaru were going to score low on their next test, no matter how long he kept them. He nodded. “Fine, but study for the next test.” His words were hollow.

 

“I do,” Naruto muttered glumly before Shikamaru ran from the room, showing more energy than he ever had.

 

He didn’t know why, but the blond had shaken him, making him uncomfortable. There was something not right about Naruto, but Shikamaru couldn’t quite work it out. The only conclusion he could reach was that Naruto was actually a girl, which was ridiculous. Naruto acted and looked like a boy, even if his featured were softer than most boys, with a curved jaw line, rounded eyes, and fuller lips. There was still no way that Naruto was a girl.

 

The thought plagued Shikamaru all throughout his academic life. By the time he graduated he was beginning to hope that Naruto was actually a girl, like the signs pointed to. The little things that made him believe that the blond was female were… intriguing to him, and even other things, like Naruto’s ambitious personality, his humour and especially the way that Shikamaru couldn’t predict his behavior made Naruto draw Shikamaru’s eye without even trying. The dark haired boy had always liked people watching, almost as much as he liked cloud watching, and Naruto had became his favourite person to watch. He told himself it was because there were so many questions surrounding the blond. The biggest question was if he was really a she, why was she hiding her gender?

 

It was through his time observing Naruto that he realized something important that many had overlooked. He had discovered the secret four months into observing Naruto, and was impressed with how well the other ‘boy’ hid it. Once he realized though, he had to decide what to do about the information, since he knew it could not go unchanged. The whole day after he figured it out, he debated what to do, before coming to the conclusion that he had to talk to Iruka-sensei, only in private, for Naruto’s own sake. As class drew to a close Shikamaru was happy that no one had received detention, making them stay late. It was one of the first times that had happened.

 

After waiting for the class to empty, Shikamaru slowly walked down to the front of the classroom, where his sensei stood wiping the blackboard clean. “Iruka-sensei,” he said once he had stopped in front of the desk, his hands in his pockets and trying to look bored. Truthfully, he was worried about how his teacher was going to react and what would happen to Naruto. He had a feeling the blond didn’t keep the information to himself out of pride alone, but out of fear of what would happen to him.

 

The Chunin turned, his dark, kind eyes locking onto Shikamaru’s, noticing the tension in the boy’s shoulders, even as he tried to hide it. The encouraging smile the sensei gave calmed him, and reminded him that even though Iruka-sensei acted mean at times he cared, especially for Naruto, though he would never admit he favoured the blond like his own son, or brother.

 

“Is there something you need, Shikamaru?” Iruka-sensei asked, moving away from the board and around the desk.

 

The black-haired boy looked at the ground, going back over the information in his head to make sure he was correct before opening his mouth. “It’s about Naruto…”

 

Iruka-sensei groaned, dropping his head into his hand. “What did he do this time? I swear if it’s anything like the tuna incident then I’m going to give him detention for the next month!”

 

“No,” Shikamaru yelped, waving his hands around as though he was wiping the words out of the air. “He didn’t do anything; I just realized something today about him.”

 

“Oh.” This seemed to peak the man’s interest. “And what is that?”

 

“Well, I noticed that his always frowning at the board, at first I thought it was because he was confused, but normally, people would write down the information so they can study it later and understand it, or they will ask questions, but he doesn’t take notes. What is more: is that he gets frustrated with simply writing tasks. He said after our detention for our test results that he does study, yet his marks are horrible.”

 

Iruka-sensei frowned in confusion. “You’re not here to make fun of him, are you? If so, I think I should remind you that your scores aren’t much better.”

 

“No,” Shikamaru sighed, his shoulders slumped. “I’m trying to say that I think Naruto is illiterate!”

 

The confession seemed to stun the older male for a moment before he chuckled uncertainly. “No, he couldn’t be, I would notice…” he paused. “I mean… I must have asked him to read out loud… surely, he couldn’t have gotten into the academy if he couldn’t read.”

 

“You have asked him to read stuff out, but he always asks where we are up to and annoys you so you ask someone else and it’s not farfetched that he can’t read. Children here tend to first learn how to read from their parents and become more proficient with it through school, but Naruto doesn’t have any parents and I don’t know if Naruto had anyone to teach him.”

 

He noticed the faraway, horrified look on Iruka-sensei’s face as he realized that Shikamaru may have been right, meaning he had not realized how much one of his students was struggling. “I’ll talk to him, but please don’t tell anyone, some people are already unhappy Naruto is in the academy… because he’s a prankster.”

 

Choosing not to point out that he knew Iruka-sensei lied, though he didn’t know why, Shikamaru instead nodded, his hands back in his pockets. “Well, good luck with that, I’m going to go watch the clouds.”

 

/ / / / / / /

 

Iruka-sensei found Naruto sitting on the fourth Hokage’s head, looking up at the sky and taking deep, measured breaths. The ninja recognized what the blond was doing, seeing as he had found Naruto doing it multiple times. He was hungry but either the villagers wouldn’t take his money, or he had none. It was no secret to Iruka how the civilians in particular treated Naruto. The poor child was chased, used to be beaten until Iruka put a stop to it, had his hair pulled out, hence he never let it reach passed his ears anymore, and was charged twice as much at stores for items that were nearly off, meaning he went hungry often.

 

That was how Iruka had met Naruto. He had found the blond sitting by the river, taking deep, measured breaths as though working through pain. Before he was able to ask if the little boy was okay, the boy had clutched his stomach and thrown up, tears streaming down his face and anguish over his features. The brunette charged forward and tried to comfort the child as he threw up what could only be the lining of his stomach. The blond tried to crawl away from him until Iruka promised he wouldn’t hurt him and started to rub soothing circles on his back. That had been the first time he took Naruto to Ichiroku ramen, since the boy said he enjoyed the instant kind.

 

“Hungry?” Iruka asked as he drew close enough that Naruto would hear him.

 

The blond jumped into a seated position, turning to look over his shoulder. “Iruka-sensei, yeah, but I don’t have any money, someone stole it.”

 

“Well come on, I’ll take you for ramen.”

 

That made a large smile to appear on the boy’s face as he stood up and hugged his sensei. “You’re the best, believe it!”

 

“Alright, get off me.” Iruka detached Naruto’s arms from around his stomach with a chuckle before leading the boy to the ramen shop. He watched the boy out of the corner of his eye, wondering how he should approach the subject.

 

“Pork ramen, please!” Naruto stated cheerful once he had sat down.

 

That was when Iruka got an idea to see if Shikamaru was right first. “Naruto, you always order that, ever since I suggested it to you when we first came here. Why don’t you look at the menu and pick something different. If you don’t like it, I’ll buy you some pork ramen after.” He held out the menu, trying not to give away what he was up to.

 

“Nah, it’s alright, I like pork ramen.” Naruto waved him off, closing his eyes as he smiled widely.

 

“It never hurts to try something new. I might as well. Read out the options and we can both choose something.” Iruka pushed the menu into Naruto’s hands, who looked at it with a frown before slamming it down on the counter, making Teuchi look over with a surprised look.

 

Naruto started shaking, clenching his fists on top of the menus’ glossy surface. After a moment he turned to glare at the dark haired male, making him shutter. There was no doubt that the blond was the container for the Nine Tails when he gave people that look. It looked as though he was contemplating striking out and hitting Iruka, but then his shoulders sagged and a look of defeat came across his face. “How did you work it out?”

 

It took him only a moment to decide that it would be wiser to leave Shikamaru’s name out of it, encase Naruto sought revenge through pulling pranks on the lazy boy. “I started to notice things during class time that made me start to think that you were incapable of reading. It seemed as though I was correct.”

 

“Now what are you going to do? Kick me out of the academy?”

 

“No.” Iruka shook his head for extra clarity. “I’m going to teach you how to read. We’ll start now.” He slid the menu closer to him, so that both he and Naruto could read it. “This one here, is spelt S-A-L-T, and is pronounced salt.” He pointed out each letter as he said them. “This word is spelt R-A-M-E-N. Do you know what it says?”

 

Naruto frowned and looked over the menu, seeming to notice that everything on the menu had that particular word next to it except for the drinks. “Ramen?”

 

“Yeah.” A smile spread across Iruka’s face at seeing the joy in Naruto’s eyes. The boy was obviously eager to learn this skill that had been eluding him and causing him so many problems at school. They ordered their dinner, which was their usual order, as Naruto and Iruka progressed through the menu. When they reached the end, Iruka would point at random words and ask Naruto to read them. It was slow work, but the blond was slowly learning the techniques needed to read.

 

/ / / / / / / /

 

He woke with a start, choking on his own saliva. Looking around, he was surprised to see there were only two boys, including himself, in the inside training ground, which bewildered him. The blond sitting next to him gave no indication that he, too, found this unusual and instead continued to read the manga with a slight frown on his face, slowly moving his lips to spell out a word. It had been two weeks since Shikamaru had spoken with Iruka-sensei and he could see the difference in Naruto when it came to class work. He was still dead last, but he was closing the large gap that had been between Shikamaru and himself. Even when he skipped class with Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru, he was always reading, trying to become better at the skill.

 

“Where are Choji and Kiba?” Shikamaru asked, sitting up and quickly wiping the drool from the side of his face before his friend could see it.

 

Naruto’s blue eyes slowly moved away from the page to meet the dark haired boy’s gaze. “I don’t know. Choji said something about food, and I think Kiba went to the bathroom, but it’s not like they ever tell me anything.” Naruto’s next words were said so quietly that the lazy boy nearly missed them. “It’s not like they like me.”

 

Shikamaru knew Naruto was correct to some extent. The only reason the other boys let the blond hang out with them was because Shikamaru himself asked them to. He had wanted to study Naruto up close, or at least that is what he told himself, and had invited Naruto to hang out with them one day. Since then, the blond boy was always with them when they snuck out of class, often being the one to come up with the idea for the distraction. There were also a few times they would have been caught if it was not for Naruto, who seemed to have the ability to hide even from the anbu, even with his brightly coloured clothing. However, even though they had been reluctant at first, Shikamaru could see that his two friends were warming up to Naruto as he had himself. They no longer saw the blond as a nuisance but as a friend, though they would never admit it out loud, just as he would not admit, even to himself that he cared what the blond thought.

 

“Oh, I wanted to thank you,” Naruto exclaimed suddenly, drawing Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

 

“For what?”

 

“For talking to Iruka-sensei for me. I know it was you who pointed out I couldn’t read.” Naruto smiled widely, scratching the back of his head. “Everyone thinks I’m an idiot but I actually notice more than people realize. I noticed you watching me, then how you hung back after class, right before Iruka-sensei tracked me down and confronted me, and I noticed the look you and Iruka-sensei shared when you walked into class the next day. It was you who pointed out I couldn’t read.”

 

“Umm.” Shikamaru cleared his throat, feeling a blush appear on his face. He hadn’t realized he was being so obvious, or perhaps he hadn’t realized how observant Naruto could be. “You’re welcome. I see you like reading manga.”

 

“Yeah, but this one has words I can’t work out.” He threw himself into a lying position, moving the book over so Shikamaru could see the word he was pointing at. “What does that word say?”

 

“Grotesque. The Q and U together can make a couple of different sounds.” Shikamaru slowly moved into a lying position like Naruto’s, supporting himself on his forearms and making sure not to touch the other boy.

 

“‘I’m telling you’,” Naruto read out-loud in a slow voice. “‘The fight was grotesque, Ko…kot…etsu’?” The blond looked at Shikamaru to see if he was right. When he received a nod, he grinned proudly and went back to reading out to Shikamaru. Naruto unknowingly moved closer to him when he squirmed to get comfortable.

 

Shikamaru told himself not to react and instead pay attention to what Naruto was reading but he was engulfed by that feminine fragrance again that seemed to always cling to the so called boy. On top of that he was trying not to breathe too deeply. Not only would he get a lung full of Naruto’s scent but he could feel every one of Naruto’s breaths, feel his words rumble through his side, and feel the fabric of his jacket rub against his arm. Shikamaru was worried that if he breathed to deeply, it would distract Naruto, or make him aware to how close they were, or worse, making him feel how fast Shikamaru’s heart was racing. The last one confused the dark haired boy, since he had not done any exercise, so his heart shouldn’t have been beating so fast that it felt as though it was rattling through his head.

 

Eventually Kiba came back in with his hands in his pockets, looking bored, though Shikamaru noticed that there was a small tilt to the corner of his mouth, as though he found something amusing. He didn’t voice what it was, so Shikamaru decided to keep focusing on Naruto as he progressed through the manga. It was an interesting story, with fighting and comedy in it, as well as enough challenging words that Naruto was learning more and more as he made his way through it. After some time, Choji wondered in with a grocery bag hanging from his wrist and an open bag of barbeque potato chips on his hands.

 

“Here you go, Naruto,” Choji said as he pulled a cup from the bag. “It’s a new flavor of ramen. I thought you might want to try it.”

 

Naruto smiled widely, bracing himself on the floor to push himself up, onto his feet. He seemed not to notice that his hand was on top of Shikamaru’s, making the other boy cringe and drop his head. “Thanks, Choji.” Once on his feet, he noticed that he had hurt Shikamaru’s hand, since the other boy was now sitting up and rubbing it. “Sorry, Shikamaru.” Naruto crouched down, taking the boy’s hand in his own and looked over it. “It doesn’t look to badly hurt at least.”

 

“Come on, Naruto,” Choji interjected, noticing that his best friend was uncomfortable. “I’ll show you where the kettle in this place is and we can start eating these.” Choji threw Naruto’s cup of instant ramen at him before pulling his own out of the bag and dropped the rest of his snacks on the ground where he had been sitting.

 

The blond followed Choji with a slight bounce in his step. Shikamaru found himself smiling at this, noticing how cheery Naruto was at the small gesture of kindness. He had noticed how Naruto responded to the smallest amount of kindness, as though he had never experienced it before and was highly grateful to the person who gave it to him. The smile he gave after someone was nice to him was always the best of all his smiles. It wasn’t wide, like his fake cheerful one, but small and soft, as though he did not even realize it was there, he just couldn’t help but smile. Shikamaru always liked to watch it appear on the blonde’s face and had even had the pleasure of causing it once when he knocked Naruto out of the way of an oncoming ball that someone had violently kicked towards Naruto’s head.

 

He had held out his hand to the blond, asking if he was alright as he pulled Naruto to his feet. The other boy had assured Shikamaru that he was and had given him that small smile as he thanked Shikamaru for saving him. The genius was sure he was having a heart attack at that moment, but later realized he wasn’t and assumed it was something he ate.

 

When the two came back, they were happily slurping down ramen with disposable chopsticks and talking about what their favourite kinds of ramen were. Shikamaru heard Naruto say something about having started to like instant ramen because it was cheap and had a long expiry date, making the dark haired boy remember something he had heard his parents talking about. He had been young at the time, only just having been accepted into the academy, and had not understood what they were talking about as he hid behind the kitchen door.

 

_“I can’t believe they are letting that monster into the academy. It’ll be in Shikamaru’s year. What about if they are in the same class?” his mother had yelled, sounding both angry and scared._

_“He’s not a monster, he’s a child, and he saved us!” Shikaku sighed, disgust at his wife’s words barely hidden within his sentence._

_“We have to tell Shikamaru to stay away from it! I can’t believe the thing still lives. You think it would have starved to death.”_

_Shikamaru jumped when the sound of a fist slamming into their kitchen table thundered through the room. “You will do no such thing! I hope Shikamaru meets the boy, I hope he becomes his friend, and I hope that that boy finds a cherished ally in our son! He is tormented in the village, he is denied decent food, he is denied happiness and safety, all because that boy became a savior, without a say in the matter. He is not a monster, he is the one who saved us from it, and if you tell Shikamaru to stay away from him then you can leave.”_

_He had never heard his father speak like that, especially to his mother. His mother was a scary woman, one who could easily keep a man like Shikaku in line, but this boy, one that his mother saw as a monster, seemed to be someone important to Shikaku, someone that made him stand up to his wife. The little boy was curious about who they were talking about, but their conversation seemed to be over and Shikamaru knew his father would come to see if he was still asleep after the yelling. He ran as fast as he could towards his bedroom, diving under the covers and faking sleep as his father wondered in._

 

Now he wondered if his father had been talking about Naruto, since it seemed to fit, but he did not understand why his mother would call him a monster, or why his father would call him a savior. He had noticed though, that many hated and avoided Naruto, but he had no idea why. He had seen the hated looks the village gave Naruto, and when he asked his dad about it, he had told Shikamaru to treat the blond how he wanted. Sure, Naruto was annoying at time, and could be really dense at the worst moments, he was a clown, and didn’t seem to have any talent at being a ninja, but there was something about him, something that prevented Shikamaru from hating him. He could see it was the same for Kiba and Choji. The three boys didn’t exactly see Naruto as a friend, and if the blond chose to stop hanging out with them, they probably wouldn’t stop him, but it was clear that all three of them saw that Naruto was an honest person. He wouldn’t use or trick them and he honestly valued their presence. If Naruto was the one his father was talking about, than he had done one thing his father wished of him, he was an ally of Naruto’s.

 

He watched the blond sit down next to him, powering through his cup of ramen. When done, he put it down with a sigh, seconds after Choji, which was an accomplishment.

 

“Not bad,” Choji commented, crossing his legs. “But I think the broth was a bit on the weak side. What do you think, Naruto?”

 

“Truthfully, I’m just happy to eat something, since I was starting to feel a little sick, and Iruka-sensei yells at me when I let that happen.” Naruto shrugged before pulling a brown paper bag from his pocket that looked pathetically deflated. “How much do I owe you?”

 

Choji, who was rummaging through his plastic bag didn’t look up as he waved Naruto off. “It was on me, I like trying new foods with someone else who likes to eat.” The boy finally raised his eyes as Naruto thanked him, noticing the paper bag substituting for a wallet. It was obvious that there wasn’t much money in there and that Naruto didn’t choose to be hungry. “Do you want some of my chips? I love sharing, just don’t take the last chip.” Choji wasn’t lying, he did love to share his chips with his friends, but both Kiba and Shikamaru could see that he wanted to make sure Naruto was fed. If there was one thing Choji was against above all else, it was someone going without food.

 

“Wow, thanks, Choji, that’s really nice of you,” Naruto exclaimed, putting his ‘wallet’ away.

 

“Why don’t you get a real wallet?” Kiba asked, frowning at the blond in confusion. “I can’t imagine that one is very secure.”

 

“Ba’cuse Ah can’ afford id,” explained Naruto with a mouth full of chips.

 

Shikamaru was impressed that none flew out his mouth as he spoke, something he felt the need to state. This caused the blond to laugh and nearly choke on his mouth full, making Shikamaru beat him on the back until he could breathe again.

 

“TRY NOT TO KILL ME, WILL YA?!” Naruto yelled, moving close to Shikamaru’s face.

 

“LEARN TO SWALLOW YOUR DAMN FOOD!” Shikamaru pushed the boy back, trying to will away his blush as he narrowly avoided touching Naruto’s chest. He ignored the raised eyebrow Choji shot him, making him wonder if Choji had noticed the blush or his odd behavior. He hoped not. He didn’t want to explain his theory that Naruto was really a girl; since he didn’t think even his best friend would believe him.

 

A week later, Naruto found a green frog wallet sitting in front of his door, the clasp looking like a large, silver smile. The wallet had two, black, goggily eyes that rolled around, and under the clasp was a white cloth strip with the words ‘Naruto’s Wallet’ scrolled in handwriting that looked as though the person had put a lot of effort into making the words neat. The blond picked it up and looked around, not seeing anyone. Smiling the happiest smile anyone had seen on his face, he held the wallet up like it was a cherished pet. “I’m going to call you Gama-chan.”

 

Cradling the gift in his arms, he unlocked his door and walked in, the clear sound of the lock being fastened ringing through the hallway. Shikamaru let out the breath he had been holding when he heard that, moving out from around the corner. He had been worried that Naruto would walk down the hallway to see if anyone was hiding there, but luckily he seemed to not want to question the charity. Truthfully he didn’t know why he had asked his father for the money to buy the wallet when he saw it in the store. It was believed to be good luck to have a frog in a person’s wallet, like a figurine, so he figured having a frog wallet would be even luckier, helping Naruto to get more money. He hadn’t expected the other boy to cherish the gift so much, but he was happy he did.

 

/ / / / / / / /

 

He wasn’t surprised when he found out Naruto failed the Genin exam. The moment he entered the room and was asked to perform a clone jutsu, he knew that Naruto would not pass. He saw the boy, sitting on the swing, looking at those that graduated. He had contemplated going up to him and talking to him but then Shikamaru’s parents had arrived to congratulate him. By the time he disentangled himself from them, Naruto had disappeared. It was probably for the best. He had no clue what he would say to the blond, since Shikamaru saw it coming. Everyone did.

 

It was because of this that he was stunned to find Naruto sitting at one of the tables among the graduates. Truthfully, he had been annoyed that Naruto thought he could get away with trying to sneak into the Genin graduation. It wouldn’t work. The moment Iruka-sensei walked in, he would be busted. He stopped his descent down the stairs when he spotted the blond.

 

“What are you doing here, Naruto?” His tone may have been harsher than it should have been. “This isn’t for dropouts. You can’t be here unless you graduated.”

 

Naruto sat up, glaring at Shikamaru. “Oh, yeah, do you see this?” He pointed a thumb at his forehead where the dark haired boy saw a ninja headband. “Do you see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru, it’s a regulation headband. We’re going to be training together, how do you like that?” He smiled widely, his eyes closed.

 

Shikamaru put a hand on his hip, quickly processing the information. He honestly didn’t know how he felt about Naruto training with him. He was shocked, annoyed, happy, and slightly short of breath. In response he huffed.

 

“Let me put it this way,” Naruto went on. “I look great in this headgear, like it was made for me. Believe it!”

 

Sweeping his eyes over the blonde’s forehead, he noticed that it already had a scratch or two on it, and had a slightly different shade cloth on it than Shikamaru’s. The taller boy instantly recognized it as Iruka-sensei’s, making him wonder why Naruto didn’t get one of the new ones like everyone else. A few harsh replies came to mind but when he looked at Naruto’s genuinely happy smile, he couldn’t bring himself to say any of them. Many of Naruto’s smiles were fake, but this one wasn’t. “Congratulations, Naruto.”

 

The look of surprise on Naruto’s face was worth it. “Thanks, Shikamaru. Congratulations to you too.”

 

Clearing his throat, he nodded and headed over to Choji, who was looking at Shikamaru with a questioning look. To try and stop the boy from speaking the question that was clearly on his mind, Shikamaru asked him what he would like to do after being assigned to groups when they hung out. It worked to some extent, for it turned Choji’s mind to food, since he wanted to eat.

 

There was a commotion behind the dark haired boy, but he would tell from the words that reached his ears that it was just Sasuke’s fangirls. A quick glance at Naruto’s direction, since he knew the blond boy had been sitting next to Sasuke, found the blond on the ground, looking bewildered and annoyed. Shikamaru could only roll his eyes at the girls until he saw Naruto frown. The look in Naruto’s eyes was not something he had been able to witness before, but he identified it easily. Naruto was studying the situation.

 

Next moment, the blond was crouching on the desk, frowning at Sasuke. The dark haired boy stared back with a blank look. Shikamaru could never tell what kind of relationship those two had, since they would often seek each other out, sitting next to each other, but everything indicated that they hated each other. His face tightened and an uncomfortable feeling entered his stomach as he watched Naruto lean closer to the popular boy. The two boys ignored the Sasuke’s fanclub as they yelled at Naruto. Next moment, the boy sitting in front of Sasuke leant back with a laugh, unknowingly knocking Naruto forward.

 

Shikamaru couldn’t register what he was seeing at first. He didn’t seem to be the only one. His mind went foggy, his eyes widened. His jaw dropped open as the girls all started to yell. Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart with disgusted looks on their faces, holding their throats and spitting. Naruto suddenly stopped and went still, whispering something about danger. He couldn’t blame the blond. Sasuke’s fanclub looked like they were out for blood.

 

“Naruto, you are so dead!” Sakura growled.

 

“Hey, wait, it was an accident.” Naruto held up his hands in a defensive manner.

 

Sakura cracked her knuckles. “You’re dead!”

 

Naruto looked scared with the girls glaring at him. “Hold on.”

 

The girls rushed him, pulling him off the table and punching him. Naruto instantly put up his arms, tucking his head in to try and protect his head and stomach. He did it so quickly that Shikamaru wondered how much practice Naruto had with defending himself. Shaking his head, Shikamaru walked forward, grabbing Ino’s arm as she went in for another punch.

 

“That’s enough. It was an accident and beating up Naruto won’t change that.” He pushed his way in between Naruto and the group of girls, staring at them with an annoyed look. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Naruto slumping against the desk, bruised. He hadn’t thrown a single hit at the girls.

 

A girl that Shikamaru thought was called Aya piped up, her two bushy pigtails poking in the air. “But he stole Sasuke’s first kiss!”

 

His heart stopped before clenching painfully. Looking at Naruto again, seeing him sitting on the floor, his tongue prodding the bruise forming on his lip, made the feeling worse. Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru faced the crowd again, ignoring the worried look Choji shot him. “Well it happened, so get over it.”

 

Shikamaru turned around, bending down to help Naruto up. As he did, Sakura charged passed to get the seat next to Sasuke. Grasping his arm, Shikamaru pulled Naruto up onto the seat. “What a drag.”

 

“Thanks, Shikamaru,” Naruto whispered, giving him a small smile before slumping in his seat.

 

He swallowed before nodding mutely.

 

Ino growled, allowing Shikamaru to ignore his racing heartbeat. “Billboard Brow, what do you think you are doing?”

 

Before Ino could start a fight with Sakura, that would no doubt result in more pain for Naruto, Shikamaru grabbed her arm and dragged her to the table behind Sasuke’s, practically throwing her into the chair just as Iruka-sensei walked into the room. The dark haired boy rested his chin on his palm as he half listened to what Iruko-sensei was telling them about the teams they were going to join. Truthfully he didn’t care who he ended up in a group with as long as he didn’t have to put up with Ino. She was currently whispering snide comments about Sakura and Naruto under her breath. Shikamaru couldn’t help but notice that Iruka-sensei was wearing a headband identical to his own.

 

“As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you have difficult trials and hardships. But that’s nothing! What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja.”

 

Whilst Iruka-sensei spoke, Shikamaru watched Naruto, wondering if he was going to move from his place, slumped on the desk.

 

“Well, someone’s got to be in Sasuke’s group,” Ino said in a snide voice. “I wonder who.”

 

“I don’t know,” Sakura replied in an airy voice.

 

Naruto slowly sat up, looking around. Shikamaru wondered what he was looking for. Perhaps he had temporary memory loss and didn’t know where he was or what was going on. Then the dark haired boy noticed Naruto look at Sakura. He felt sick. It seemed Naruto had a crush on a girl who thought he was scum, though she had no reason to think that. She was just stuck up and anyone who wasn’t Sasuke wasn’t worth her time. Truthfully, Shikamaru couldn’t tell who he wanted to be in a group with, though Choji would be nice.

 

“We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities,” Iruka-sensei continued. “So that’s how we set them up.”

 

Shikamaru made sure to keep his ears open for his name, but other than that, he didn’t see a point to paying attention. He definitely noticed that Naruto ended up on a team with Sakura, which Naruto was overly thrilled with, and Sasuke, which he was not so thrilled about. Turning his head away from the table in front of him, Shikamaru tried to ignore the feeling gnawing at his insides. A barely suppressed groan passed his lips when he heard that he was in a team with Ino. At least he had Choji to keep him company. 

 

When he met his sensei, with the rest of his newly formed team, he would have been impressed, if he could see through the smoke that clouded his vision. They were able to get their sensei to put out his cigarette when they couldn’t speak around their coughs. He seemed like a competent leader. Although his habit was far from healthy; Shikamaru knew that almost every ninja had his or her vise. His own father drank, most of Choji’s family ate, and Ino was obsessive over boys and looks (though he couldn’t tell if that was an actual ‘vise’). If he had to guess his own, he would say that he enjoyed studying people to much, or was lazy.

 

Asuma-Sensei had them name their favourite and least favourite things, as well as a dream of theirs. Shikamaru groaned when Ino used it as an excuse to talk about Sasuke for five minutes. It would have been longer, no doubt, if their sensei hadn’t put a stop to it. It was obvious that he was paying close attention to all three of them and the way they behaved. Once they had answered his questions about themselves, he told them something they did not expect.

 

“Only three teams will move on to the next level of ninja. Some Jonins decide within days whether or not their team will be sent back to the academy. Now, I’m not going to do that. We have a couple of months before we decide and I plan to use them. However, if you all show little improvement or talent, I will have to send you back earlier. You shouldn’t worry though, I’m sure you will all do well. One thing you have to remember is that you are a team. You pass or fail together, so if you slack off, or refuse to work, you are letting down the other two members in your team.” He let them think over his words for a moment.

 

Shikamaru shot a look at Ino. He had no doubt that he could work with Choji, and that the heavy boy wouldn’t let him down, but Ino he wasn’t so sure about. For all he knew, she could be contemplating whether Sasuke would be sent back, since he was on a team with Naruto, giving her the opportunity to be put on his team. To his surprise, the blonde had what looked like a determined look on her face. Perhaps he had misjudged her.

 

Turning back to their sensei, Shikamaru listened to the man as he talked about their training schedule and what kind of missions they were liable to go on for the first couple of months. It seemed all routine really, which was fine with Shikamaru. Once they were finished, they were told to meet the next day in one of the training grounds to work on team work. Their sensei wasn’t going to let them on any missions until he had learnt their strengths and weaknesses and they had started to learn to cover them with team strategy.

 

 


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**_Asuma’s POV_ **

 

His team had adapted to working together quickly. At first, he had been worried. He had a student obsessed over looks and boys, a student obsessed with food, and a student who seemed to only like being sleep. It hadn’t looked good for them but then he had them train against him. He had given them ten minutes to strategies, away from his line of sight, and then they either attacked him or he went after them. Before the time was up, he found himself being maneuvered into trap after trap. He was able to get out of them, but that was beside the point. Three twelve-year-olds were able to work together to put their sensei on the back-step. After the fourth training session, when Shikamaru had wondered off to nap, Asuma had asked his other two students how they had managed to come up with a plan so quickly that worked so well. He was even bleeding!

 

It was a surprise to hear the name of the lazy ninja come out of their mouths. He had asked them to repeat themselves at first. When he had confirmed that he had heard Choji and Ino correctly, he had sent them to train together whilst he went in search of Shikamaru. He hadn’t noticed the dark haired boy disappear at first but Choji was able to point him in the right direction. The boy was sitting at the base of a tree, leaning against the wood, looking out at a field in front of him. The look on Shikamaru’s face made Asuma pause. Normally the boy looked bored but at that moment it looked as though he had came across a puzzle that had to be solved; only, he didn’t know the correct answer.

 

Following Shikamaru’s line of sight, Asuma noticed the people sitting in the clearing, having a picnic. He tried to not chock on his own saliva. He had not expected to see _Kakashi Hatake_ having a picnic with three children. Asuma especially didn’t expect the copy-ninja to look so happy whilst doing so. Nevertheless, there he was, sitting with a girl with pink hair and two boys. The girl was giving the dark haired boy doe eyes, which the dark haired boy ignored, and the blond was talking with Kakashi happily. Even from a distance, Asuma could see that the blond had a bit of food on his face, and that Kakashi was amused at something.

 

“I thought you would be sleeping.”

 

Shikamaru jumped, looking around with an almost guilty expression on his face. Clearly he had not noticed his sensei standing next to him, having been too busy watching Kakashi’s team. He quickly calmed down, a bored look coming over his face as he turned back to face the training area in front of them. “I was going to lie over there but Team Seven is there. Last thing I wanted was for Ino to come looking for me to yell at me about something and to see Sasuke. She’s extra annoying around him.”

 

Asuma turned his eyes back onto Kakashi’s team, looking more closely at the two boys. “Which one is Sasuke?” When Shikamaru looked at him in surprise Asuma shrugged. “I don’t pay much attention to gossip so I’m not too sure who he is.”

 

“Don’t say that to Ino. He’s the one with the dark hair in the shape of a duck’s butt.” Shikamaru lazily pointed, which did little, since at that point the two boys started arguing, moving closer as though their angry postures and scrunched up faces weren’t doing well enough to convey their hostility.

 

His description was enough for Asuma and made him chuckle. He turned his eyes back onto Shikamaru, who had closed his eyes and leant his head back. “I’ve been thinking I have a couple of puzzles and games you might like. I’ll bring one around tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Shikamaru shrugged, slowly rising to his feet and brushing dirt off his pants. “Alright, I’ll let mum know.” He walked towards the training grounds they had been using, putting his back towards Kakashi’s team. “May as well find somewhere else to relax.”

 

/ / / / /

 

Shikamaru was easily the laziest genius he had ever met. There was little to motivate the boy. But, Asuma had to admit, when it came to missions, the boy was reliable. It had gotten to the point that Asuma would ask Shikamaru to come up with the battle plan, and suggest things to improve it after the young boy had outlined his ideas. There was no doubt that Shikamaru would become one of the greatest strategists the village had ever seen… if he could be bothered.

 

Asuma knew there had to be something to drive Shikamaru to be ambitious, to think about his future and to work harder in becoming a ninja. So far, Asuma had learnt that his mother was no help. In Shikamaru’s words, she was ‘troublesome’. Choji was good at getting Shikamaru to work, but Asuma couldn’t rely on the heavy boy to always pull Shikamaru into line.

 

He needed to know more about the boy, but that was hard. Shikamaru never divulged anything about himself unless he wanted to or you somehow tricked him into it, such as with his IQ. Asuma knew that Shikamaru liked naps, and watching clouds and that was the extent of it. He knew a list of things in regards to Choji and Ino.

 

He took this time to study Shikamaru, who was sleeping by the fire with Choji and Ino. This was their first mission that forced them to make camp. It was still a D rank mission; unlike Kakashi’s team that went on a C rank turned A rank for their first away mission. It wasn’t like he was bitter or anything. But back to Shikamaru. The kid was lying on his back, his knees making sharp bulges in his sleeping bag as he kicked and twitched. His face was scrunched up and he muttered incoherently. Asuma didn’t know if he should wake the boy up or not. He thought about getting his students to do some of the night shift to get a feel for it, even if it meant that he had to pretend to be asleep.

 

Just as he was about to move from his position and wake up Shikamaru, the boy rolled over. His face relaxed, a small smile appearing. Asuma had no clue what the boy could be dreaming about to make him look so at peace. He had never even looked that way whilst awake. Even though his eyes were closed, Asuma could tell there was something to the expression, he just didn’t know what.

 

As though reading his sensei’s mind, Shikamaru unknowingly provided him with the answer.

 

“Naruto.”

 

The word was said so softly that the man almost missed it but once it registered in his mind his jaw dropped, his cigarette falling onto his lap. Swearing quietly, he patted the spark that had appeared on his pants. Grabbing his smoke off the ground, he put it out, before it could burn him again. Once he was out of danger of combustion Asuma looked back at Shikamaru again, who had put his arm under his head as a pillow. He still had that same small smile but as he buried his face into the crook of his arm, his smile grew.

 

_How interesting_ Asuma thought. _So there is a Naruto in his life. No, that can’t be right. If he was dating a girl, Ino would have mentioned it. She loves to gossip. He must not have said anything to anyone. Well then._

 

He left Shikamaru to his dream. The boy slept peacefully until morning where the sun blinded all three Genins. Ino woke with a grumble, Choji woke asking about breakfast, and Shikamaru… he woke with that same smile, as though the bright yellow of the sun was something amazing. The smile disappeared once his sleep disoriented mind woke up. His bored expression came back into place.

 

Asuma didn’t mind. Shikamaru might not realize it, but Asuma had been let in on a secret that was hidden from everyone. If only he knew who Naruto was. There was nothing he could do with the information but he enjoyed having it anyway.

 

/ / / / / /

 

The amount of pride he felt was indescribable. His grin grew as Kakashi walked up to them. The copy-ninja shook his head, chuckling to himself as he dropped ungracefully onto the seat. When Asuma raised an eyebrow at Kakashi’s amusement, the white haired man waved him off.

 

“I can’t believe they are already sitting the Chunin exams,” Kurenai stated, her red eyes glinting. “Do you think any of them will pass? I wouldn’t be surprised if Shino does. Kiba is strong but he can be a bit reckless and Hinata, well she’s skilled but has little confidence. I just hope she does her best and starts to realize how much she has improved.”

 

Asuma smiled at the young woman. “I’m sure they will all grow in these exams. Even if a person fails, they learn from their mistakes and improve. I know that two of my students, Ino and Choji don’t have what it takes to be Chunins, yet. They will one day, I’m just hoping they will learn what it takes from this. Also, I had to give them all a chance because I think Shikamaru could really get there… if he can be bothered.” He sighed, knowing that once it hit the final examination that someone would have to give Shikamaru a hard push to get him motivated. Asuma toyed with the idea of threatening to tell Ino about Shikamaru’s crush on Naruto but the Jonin then realized that for all he knows Naruto could have been Shikamaru’s family cat that he missed.

 

Kakashi hummed, drawing Asuma’s attention. “I can’t really say much about my students. One of them I think will not pass this time, another will definitely come close or will actually pass, and that’s Sasuke and well… Naruto should never be overlooked. I learnt that one the hard way. Sometimes you just want to beat that knucklehead into the ground, and other times you find yourself going along with whatever popped into that kid’s head. If I had to choose someone who’s improved the most I would say Naruto and I never actually expected that.” Kakashi rubbed his chin, looking at the ceiling before he gave an eye-smile, chuckling to himself. “That kid certainly does surprise me.”

 

“So Naruto is on your team?” Asuma could have slapped himself when he saw Kakashi look at him. How was he going to get out of this one without the other male working out one of Asuma’s students had a crush on Naruto. He couldn’t divulge Shikamaru’s secret, especially when said boy didn’t know about Asuma’s awareness.

 

“Yes, why do you ask?”

 

“The name came up. Choji mentioned Naruto and something about a bridge…” Asuma trailed off. It wasn’t a lie, he had overheard snippets of a conversation that had mentioned those two things he just hadn’t understood a word of it.

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard the name too but haven’t been able to put a face, or a sensei to them. So what’s this about a bridge?” Kurenai looked between the two males, waiting for one of them to elaborate. Asuma looked at Kakashi, who sighed.

 

“It was the A rank mission that was originally a C rank and that Naruto had hounded the Hokage to give to us. Basically the village was so impressed with the team, and Naruto especially, that they named the bridge Uzumaki Bridge, after the knuckle head.”

 

That was the second time Kakashi had called Naruto a knuckle head. Thinking back at the time he had seen Kakashi’s team, he hadn’t thought the girl was thickheaded. She did seem to be infatuated with Sasuke though.

 

_Poor Shikamaru, no wonder he was staring at the team. He was trying to work out how to get the girl to notice him over Sasuke._

 

He decided he would have to observe Shikamaru with Naruto so that Asuma could give him some pointers on how to get her to stop fawning over Sasuke. That was if he could convince the boy to actually bother to try instead of muttering ‘what a drag’ all the time and calling girls ‘troublesome’. Sometimes the things that boy said could come off as sexist, but Asuma knew that he recognized and respected strong woman, he just wanted to avoid the ones like his own mother.

 

But Naruto must have been skilled if a town named a bridge after her. He had heard from his father about that mission, and how one of the boys had nearly died, another getting poisoned at the beginning of the mission as well, and Kakashi being taken out of commission for most of it. Just hearing about it had made Asuma feel as though he had swallowed a giant ice cube. If it had been his team he would have turned them around straight away but for some reason Kakashi didn’t and it had turned out well in the end. Finding out Naruto ‘hounded’ his father though made him want to smile. She must have been stronger willed then she had appeared to him. If Asuma had to pick a person on Kakashi’s team to hassle the Hokage into doing something it would probably have been the blond.


	3. What A Drag!

It was already troublesome. Ino had wanted to get there early, before most of the other participants, so he had been dragged out of bed long before he would have liked to be. They had sat around in a room that was quickly filling with mean looking Genins that were at least two years their senior. They knew going in that they were the rookies but Shikamaru had not realized that the others would be so much older than they were.

 

Ino didn’t seem fazed by any of it and simply kept looking towards the door every time it opened. Shikamaru sighed, realizing the only reason she had insisted they arrive so early was so she would be able to spend as much time as possible with Sasuke. As he grumbled at the thought of lost sleep because of Sasuke he waved off Choji, who was offering him chips. It was far too early for junk food. He stayed seated, resting his head on the table and wishing he could go to sleep.

 

A high pitched squeal broke the slumber he was drifting into. Sitting up with a yawn he saw that Ino had disappeared. He looked at Choji, raising an eyebrow. His friend nodded towards the entrance. With a sigh, Shikamaru stood up walking with Choji to find the third member of their team. The last thing they needed was for something to happen to her. As they drew closer to the doors Shikamaru stopped, observing the scene in front of them. Ino had found Sasuke, and was half hanging off the boy whose posture was tense as she argued with Sakura. Naruto though, was doing the unexpected. He had stepped back, taking himself out of the line of fire of the two girls arguing.

 

“Oh, it’s you guys,” Shikamaru stated, recovering from the scene and walking forward with his hands in his pockets. Naruto looked surprised. “I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn’t know it was going to be this lame.”

 

“So all three stooges are here,” Naruto retorted.

 

Shikamaru felt something burn in his stomach as Naruto looked at him. “Hey, you know what, pipsqueak-? Ah, forget it, you’re a waste of time.”

 

Naruto scoffed at him, looking unhappy with him. Ino saved him having to think of something to say.

 

“So, Sasuke’s all mine.” She pulled the skin under her eye as she stuck her tongue out.

 

“Well, well, what do you know,” Kiba laughed as he walked up to the others with his team in tow, Akamaru sitting on his head. “It looks like the whole gang is back together again.”

 

“Oh, hi, Naruto,” Hinata greeted breathlessly. When Naruto turned his eyes onto her she turned red, looking down.

 

Shikamaru felt an emptiness appear in his stomach, which was odd, since he had eaten breakfast. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling either, the emptiness sitting heavily around his abdomen.

 

“You guys too, huh?” Shikamaru frowned, trying to keep the growl from his voice. “Man, everyone’s here for this stupid thing.”

 

“Yep,” Kiba boasted, “here we all are. The nine rookies! Hahaha, this is gonna be fun. At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut.” He looked at Sasuke, making his meaning obvious. “Right, Sasuke?”

 

“Kiba, be careful you don’t get overly confident.” Sasuke smirked as Ino started to get mad behind him.

 

“Just wait, we’re going to blow you guys away.” Kiba pulled his shoulders back. “We’ve been training like crazy.”

 

“What do you think we’ve been doing?” Naruto snapped, frowning at the boy with a dog on his head. “Sitting around picking daisies?” He pointed at Kiba. “You don’t know what training means!”

 

Shikamaru chose to not mention that he had seen Naruto’s team having a picnic. Mainly since Choji had told him about his conversation with Naruto where the blond had gotten a bridge named after him. He didn’t know how though. Besides, he had just started to feel better and the last thing he wanted was the troublesome experience of being yelled at by Naruto.

 

“Uh, don’t mind Kiba,” Hinata apologized, twirling her fingers. “I’m sure he didn’t really mean anything by it.”

 

The feeling was back! He was starting to think the Hyuaga girl was causing it, though how or why he wasn’t sure. He simply looked away, noticing how Naruto frowned at Hinata before shaking his head. Perhaps she was causing the same feeling in the blond as she was in Shikamaru. He hadn’t really interacted with Hinata and he didn’t think that Naruto had either. There were a number of jutsus that can affect people’s bodies but he didn’t think that someone like Hinata could do something like that.

 

Whilst everyone was focusing on Choji and Shino, Shikamaru took the time to study Naruto, something he had been deprived of for months. He still looked the same, wearing bright clothing, keeping his eyes nearly closed, but he took longer to bite. He had let Shikamaru back down from an argument, he had let Kiba boast until Kiba insinuated that his team was weak. He had only snapped in defense of… _Sasuke!_ That was unexpected. Not only that, but the two hadn’t even shared a bad look. On the contrary, they were calm around each other, both standing tall, neither ignoring nor acknowledging each other. It was unusual.

 

A boy named Kabuto broke him out of his evaluation of Naruto by pointing out that they had drawn attention to themselves. He honestly hadn’t noticed all the people glaring at them but now that he did, he couldn’t imagine how he had been oblivious. When Kabuto told them that he had tried and failed the Chunin exams seven times Shikamaru had been surprised. This guy must be an idiot. Naruto seemed to think the guy was a genius. Shikamaru nearly scoffed.

 

“Yeah, some expert, he’s never passed!” Shikamaru pointed out at Naruto’s excited words.

 

Kabuto at least looked embarrassed by the dark haired boy’s words. “Well seventh time’s the charm, that’s what they say, huh?” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“So I guess all those rumours about the exam being hard are true. Oh man, I knew this was going to be a drag.” Why did Asuma-sensei have to sign them up to this thing?

 

“Hang on, don’t give up hope yet.” Kabuto reached for something in his pouch, pulling out a deck of orange cards. “Maybe I can help you kids out a little with my ninja info cards.”

 

“What the heck are those?” Sakura asked.

 

Shikamaru thought it was pretty obvious by the name, though it did make him wonder what it would say on him. He listened to Kabuto’s explanation, noting when he took a jab at Shikamaru, saying he hadn’t ‘ _completely_ been wasting his time’. Admittedly they were impressive. Shikamaru could already think of multiple practical uses of them, except for the fact that Kabuto seemed to state that only his chakra could reveal the information. The ninja would have to change that fact to allow a selection of people to access the information in it for it to be of actual use.

 

He hadn’t realized the politics of the exam though. However, it rose the question again about why Asuma-sensei, and the other sensei’s had let rookies in on it. Especially Naruto. That guy was a political catastrophe waiting to happen. He was liable to do something stupid like punch a ninja from another village all because they looked at him wrong.

 

“Oh, yeah, balance of power,” Naruto agreed as though that made sense to him.

 

“Balance of power, big deal, it’s all a drag.” Shikamaru was starting to get really bored with the conversation but couldn’t leave, his team was there after all.

 

“If the balance isn’t maintained one nation could end up with many more shinobi than its neighbours and it might be tempted to attack them. So they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense, I suppose.”

 

“Hmm.” Shikamaru thought over what he said, whilst also taking in how many ninjas were in the room. It seemed like the higher ups were actually hoping for most of them to fail. That was an encouraging thought.

 

When Sasuke started asking about the cards information on people Shikamaru tuned in noting that Kabuto admitted to having information on them. It would have been intriguing to know what he had on them. He was not going to ask to see it though. There were some missions he wasn’t so proud of and knew what he would hear from Naruto. However, he was curious about that bridge.

 

He heard Naruto make a noise next to him, making him look over. The blond stood there, his arms closed, his eyes almost closed, hiding the blue to them, nodding his head. _He doesn’t have a clue what’s going on_. Shikamaru tried not to sigh. Naruto was still the same idiot, even if he didn’t start arguments as easily. Truthfully, Shikamaru was hoping he would do something stupid just for some entertainment.

 

The people Sasuke asked about were interesting, especially Gaara from the Sand but Shikamaru had no idea how the other boy would know about Gaara or someone named Rock Lee. It was clear that the other villagers weren’t pulling any punches whilst the Leaf… they had put them in.

 

_What a drag! We’re never going to pass if this guy can’t after seven tries._ Shikamaru sighed under his breath, his hands digging deeper into his pockets. There was no helping it. He just had to do his best and hope that he and his team didn’t die in the process. Hokage help him, he was even worried about Ino.

 

/ / / / /

 

He wouldn’t admit it but Naruto’s words had helped him. He had been given a way out, one that ensured his team was safe. It had been tempting. All he had to do was raise his hand and say he was out, that it was too troublesome. Then Naruto had raised his hand, shocking Shikamaru. He never thought Naruto would quit. But then he opened his mouth! He had shouted how he would be Hokage even if he was a Genin for the rest of his life. It was no secret that Naruto struggled with these types of exams. He could read now, but he still wasn’t that skilled. The chances of him getting the answer wrong were high, and yet, he refused to back down. Naruto was going to go for his dream, even if he had to do it the hard way.

 

How could Shikamaru, who had no issue in answering the questions without cheating, back out from something he found so easy? It wouldn’t be fair to Naruto, or to his team. He had to trust Choji and Ino to look after themselves, to be strong enough to handle themselves and if, in the next round, they were in danger, he would help them.

 

He stayed seated. No matter how much he tried to stare determinedly at the instructor, he still found his eyes going to Naruto. The blond sat straight, confident, ignoring the blushing girl gazing at him.

 

_She likes him!_ He realized, ignoring the hollow feeling to his chest. _Hinata likes Naruto!_

 

It had never occurred to him that there might be a girl out there who had a crush on Naruto. Why would they? He was loud, idiotic, admittedly funny, but rash as well. Shikamaru could never predict what stupid thing he was going to do next. Like when he shouted to the entire room his name and that he would beat them. Or when he yelled in the exam just moments ago! Though that wasn’t stupid, that was brave. Shikamaru did have to acknowledge that Naruto was brave, but he wasn’t very strong. He would probably lose a fight to a puppy.

 

He smirked at Naruto’s back. It was obvious how much he had affected those in the room. Naruto’s words, and the feeling he created in that exam stayed with Shikamaru. He couldn’t shake it, even when they entered the forest the next day. Truthfully his nerve might have been shaken if he didn’t have it, sitting at the back of his mind.

 

When he had seen Sakura having to defend her team by herself he had frozen. He had made it seem like it was Ino’s choice what they did but in truth he had every intention of jumping out. Both Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious, badly beaten. He didn’t know what happened, but he knew it was bad. When Choji had tried to run he had grabbed his scarf, telling Choji that he couldn’t leave a girl to fight alone. The words tasted like lemons in his mouth. Choji was strong but he was a coward at times. Lucky for Shikamaru their enemy had said the F word. It was disappointing that two thirds of Team Seven were out cold. They would have been jealous that they wouldn’t have been able to move let alone throw scornful words at them.

 

Once the enemy had retreated it was Choji’s and Shikamaru’s job to wake up Naruto, the only one still unconscious. The dark haired boy had been fine with that… until Naruto started talking in his sleep. He was kicking and flailing the whole time.

 

“Sakura, I need to protect you,” Naruto muttered. “Sakura!”

 

He stopped breathing for a minute before he had to repress the urge to growl. Anger was building in him, making him glare down at the form on the ground.

 

“Ts, this is embarrassing,” he spat, noticing that Choji nodded, though he quirked an eyebrow. Shikamaru quickly found a plank of wood, which seemed out of place given how well shaped it was. Clasping it in both his hands, he aimed, making contact with Naruto’s crown. He took satisfaction with the yelp that rang out.

 

Naruto blithered about danger and some woman with a snake, or a snake neck. He wasn’t very clear. They chose to leave him oblivious about what had occurred, simply assuring him that his team mates were as safe as they looked. The look of relief that came over his face at those words caused mixed feelings in Shikamaru. Part of him wanted to hit Naruto with the plank of wood again, preferably harder this time, and another part wanted to tell him how his team had stepped in, that he would have stepped in even if Ino and Choji abandoned him. He felt his mouth opening though what was going to come out was beyond him. Before he could find out the hard way he closed his mouth with a sharp click.

 

He gave them a tilt to his head as his team left. As they walked away something reached his ears, something that dispelled the anger pooling in his abdomen.

 

“Sakura, are you alright? The last thing I remember is you being attacked. You and Sasuke are okay, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Naruto, we are fine. The enemy retreated, thanks to you. They left just after you lost consciousness.”

 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry I left you by yourself. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m glad Shikamaru and the others were here. Remind me to thank them for protecting my team.”

 

“I will. I thanked them for protecting my team too.”

 

A smile slid onto his face as all negative feelings disappearing from within his chest. One line seemed to stick with him. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t shake one particular line. _I’m glad Shikamaru and the others were here._ It replayed over and over, whenever his smile slipped it would resound, bringing it back in full force. It was after a good ten minute walk that he stopped, his eyes wide.

 

_Oh what a drag!_ He shouted in his mind, realizing that it wasn’t Hinata causing him problems the day before, and he didn’t have heart problems back in the academy. Just like minutes ago his emotions, and apparently the speed of his heart, were being effected by something else. That impulsive blond was the cause of all of this. When his team mates stopped and looked at him in worry he pushed it to the back of his mind, deciding to deal with it at a later date.

 

They had to focus on getting an earth scroll, which took them four days. The Chunin that greeted them was one Shikamaru had seen in the first section of the exams. He had chin length brown hair and looked at them with amusement. Once he had congratulated them he led them into the rest of the tower, showing them their sleeping quarters where they could rest until the exams finished the next day. This unfortunately gave him time to think.

 

He couldn’t work it out. What did this mean for him? What if he was wrong? Why did he still refer to Naruto as he instead of she? Was it only because he didn’t know why Naruto hid _her_ gender and didn’t want to be the one to reveal her secret? He couldn’t work out what questions he was asking let alone the answers to said questions. Snapping out of his thoughts he noticing that he had his fingers positioned with his fingertips touching. He had been told it was a nervous habit. Choji was sitting next to him, not making a noise. For once he wasn’t even munching on anything. Shikamaru looked at him, opening his mouth before closing it and looking away. He couldn’t honestly say what was running through his mind. It would be mortifying.

 

Thinking it over, he finally opened his mouth, not looking at Choji next to him though. “I’m having an issue with a puzzle. Do you think you could help me?”

 

“I can do my best.”

 

“When Ino said that Sakura looked like a boy, it sparked a question in my head. Sakura likes Sasuke, but imagine if Sakura actually looked like a boy, not just how Ino says she does. If the situation was reversed and Sasuke liked Sakura, who looked like a boy, would that make him gay, even if his 99% sure she’s a girl? Would that 1% make him gay? Or is he still straight?” Shikamaru hoped his question was coherent and that he kept his uncertainty from his voice.

 

Choji was silent for a while before making a thoughtful noise and opening his mouth. “It depends on whether 99% of him knew Sakura was a girl, or believed it.” At the confused look he received, he elaborated. “I am 99% certain that Brussels sprouts are healthy, but I don’t believe something that nasty can be healthy, therefore, to me, they aren’t. So if Sasuke, in your scenario, believes that Sakura is a girl, then he is attracted to female Sakura. If she turned out to be a he and Sasuke still found Sakura attractive, then he either can look past gender because it’s not something that affects him, or he is attracted to boys.”

 

Shikamaru mulled over what his friend had told him. He wanted to say he was 100% sure that Naruto was a girl but he knew that, logically, he couldn’t say that, since he had no definitive proof. He believed without a doubt that Naruto was a girl. “Thank you, Choji, you helped me to solve my puzzle.” He may not show it but he was glad to have Choji as his friend.

 

Nodding, Choji stood up, stretching his legs. “You know, even if Sasuke did like a male Sakura, my opinion of him wouldn’t change. That’s not something that can change the way I view a person.”

 

For a moment he found himself in a state of surprise. There was no way Choji could mean what he thought he did. The way his friend only gave him a brief look out of the corner of his eye let him know that yes, he did. With a small smile, Shikamaru stood too. “That’s good to know.”

 

“Do you want to go to the mess hall? Or do you want to stay here and have me bring us something to eat?”

 

“Nah, we can just go to the mess hall. It shouldn’t be too troublesome.” He walked with his friend out of the room feeling settled.

 

/ / / / /

 

They would go away. Naruto was weak, idiotic, rash, boisterous, rude and he didn’t care for strategy at all. There was nothing appealing about him and eventually Shikamaru’s feelings would wake up to themselves and realize that. It would save him the embarrassment of anyone finding out how much influence the blond had over him. He reminded himself of this fact again and again as they lined up in front of the Hokage in some sort of indoor fighting grounds. His anger at having to have a preliminary round helped to dispel any thoughts that his revolution had caused to sit in his mind.

 

When they were asked if anyone wanted to withdraw Naruto seemed especially shocked that Kabuto put up his hand, saying that he just didn’t have the energy and was injured. No wonder he never passed. But Shikamaru found it odd. Why would someone come so close, try so hard and not want to try and see it to the end? If he felt as though he was going to die during the preliminary he could always forfeit. There was something wrong with that guy and Shikamaru was sure his feelings didn’t stem from the fact that Naruto gave him attention. Something just didn’t sit right but he had no way of working out what it was.

 

The rules were explained to them before the first two people were chosen. Surprise, surprise it was Sasuke, going up against a Leaf member from Kabuto’s team. Shikamaru’s team, along with everyone else, headed towards the stairs that would take them to the balcony above. Sakura and Naruto stayed behind to wish Sasuke luck and to greet Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru’s own sensei gave him an unusual smile when the three Genins stopped in front of him. He just raised an eyebrow in return before feeling someone tap his shoulder.

 

Turning, he found Naruto standing there staring at him. With his blond hair falling around his forehead protector his blue eyes appeared brighter. Shikamaru put his hands into his pockets, looking down at Sasuke and his opponent.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I wanted to thank you and your team for helping us. With Sasuke and I unconscious there was no way those Sound asses would be stopped. Without you… well, I don’t really want to think about what would have happened. Anyway, thank you. You didn’t have to help us but you did and I… I owe you one.”

 

Shikamaru noticed Naruto scratch the back of his head before nodding to Choji and Ino. He looked back at the blond in front of him, not knowing what to say. “You don’t owe me.”

 

“Yes, I do!” He was taking it so seriously that Shikamaru was forced into silence. “You are annoying, and sleep most of the time, and are so lazy that you can’t even be bothered to argue about anything you care about, or be passionate about anything,” the dark haired boy bit his tongue, not trusting himself to speak, “but no matter what, I’ve got your back whenever you need me.”

 

He knew his mouth was hanging open. He also knew that his team, bar Asuma-sensei, was also looking at Naruto with surprise. The blond had never sounded so sincere or grounded to Shikamaru. There went his heart again, making him feel like he was going to have a heart attack. _Troublesome_.

 

Naruto seemed to realize that they had no reply because he gave Shikamaru a soft smile, which did NOT cause any pink to appear on Shikamaru’s face, before walking back to Sakura.

 

“Kick his ass, Sasuke!” Naruto cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Sasuke actually smirked at hearing the loud words.

 

“Do you have to be so obnoxious?” Sakura scoffed.

 

Naruto put his arm around Sakura’s shoulders, pulling her close. “We have to cheer on our team mate. Aren’t you proud to be in Team Kakashi?”

 

Sakura tried to frown but a smile broke out across her face. “Go Sasuke, show them how it’s done!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Team Kakashi, huh?”

 

Asuma-sensei’s words made him jump. Looking over his shoulder he saw his sensei studying the other team, paying close attention to the blond. “That boy certainly has heart. But I wonder why they don’t call themselves Team Seven.”

 

That wasn’t important to Shikamaru. What he was wondering was why did Naruto have to make things harder for him? Shikamaru tried to pay full attention to the fight, he really did, but no matter what he found himself looking over at Team Kakashi at far too frequent intervals. He was trying to work out what Naruto was thinking, why he promised to help Shikamaru. He said it so naturally but seemed to also realize the weight of what he was saying. In many ways he had just promised to lay his life down for Shikamaru. Part of him wanted to tell Naruto that that wasn’t necessary, or a safe promise… another part, that he didn’t know existed, wanted to take Naruto’s word and hold him to it. Though it was probably not in the sense that Naruto intended.

 

He gave a start when Naruto yelled. Once shooting him a look he leant against the wall, crossing his arms.

 

“Hey, Sasuke, you okay?” The boy was half hanging over the railing, grinning. “Hey, Sasuke, you won but in such an uncool way.” The dark haired boy was sitting on his behind, with his legs out in front of him and his sensei standing behind him. “You came out looking like you were the one who got beat up. Hahaha.”

 

“Idiot, give me a break! You little-” Sasuke retorted, panting, though not giving Naruto nearly as dark a look as Shikamaru expected. “All well.” Sasuke shocked those who knew him from the academy by smiling at the blond, seeming to find his taunt amusing.

 

“Haha, I knew all the time that he would be okay,” Ino gushed.

 

_This could be the end of the line for us,_ Shikamaru reasoned, noticing that the fight had actually been of high caliber and didn’t last too long. He was good at a one on one fight… if he had time to plan it out. Unfortunately he didn’t know who his opponent was or their abilities. Luckily they probably didn’t know him either.

 

“Man, I’m hungry,” Choji whined.

 

Admittedly Shikamaru found it funny that Kakashi-Sensei seemed to treat Sasuke as a child. A disobedient one. He couldn’t understand all of what they were saying but he did understand that Kakashi-Sensei wouldn’t take Sasuke arguing with him.

 

All the fights were fairly intense, making Shikamaru feel more and more disheartened. Naruto seemed to get more and more eager to have his turn. After the break they received to go to the bathroom and get something to eat, he noticed that Naruto had changed his attitude a little.

 

“Well, no matter who they pick it will be two weirdos cause this contest is choc-full of them!” He was frowning as he spoke and Shikamaru couldn’t help but agree with him. The fights had all been unusual.

 

“Well, you’re one to talk,” Kakashi-Sensei joked, his arms crossed.

 

“Yeah, good point,” Sakura agreed.

 

“Hey, give me a break!”

 

Shikamaru tried not to laugh at the fact that Ino and Sakura were chosen. He heard Asuma-Sensei gasp, though he didn’t know why the man was so surprised. He knew that his students would have to be chosen eventually. Or maybe it was that he had heard about Sakura from Ino, about how they had been friends for so long, only to become rivals over Sasuke. Looking at him Shikamaru saw Asuma-Sensei watching Sakura and Ino walk down the stairs, glaring at each other. His dark eyes trailed over the last member of Team Kakashi before making eye contact with Shikamaru.

 

“That’s Sakura?” Asuma-Sensei asked in an astounded voice.

 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru confirmed with a shrug, his hands going to his pockets.

 

His eyes slid back to the blond. “And who is that?” He looked at Shikamaru, only to look back at the blond, then Shikamaru again.

 

“Uzumaki, Naruto.” The shocked look on his sensei’s face made no sense to him. Why would a person’s name cause such an expression? He didn’t even know what emotions were flickering over his features. His eyes were wide, his smoke staying in his gaping mouth thanks to the dry saliva on his lip. Once again his eyes flickered from Shikamaru to Naruto, seeming to study the boy before he noticed he was staring. He closed his mouth and gave his head a slight shake, crossing his arms. Looking hard at the girls on the ground below, he acted as though nothing happened.

 

Following his example Shikamaru looked down at the arena. “For all the people for Ino to go up against it would have to be Sakura. What a mess!

 

“I know, I hope Ino will be okay,” Choji muttered into his arms that were resting on the railing.

 

“GO, SAKURA! YOU CAN DO IT!” Naruto screamed, cupping his hands to get extra volume. “DON’T LOSE!”

 

The fight started and their moves seemed odd. They were holding back. Naruto didn’t notice and became infuriated when Shikamaru called him a fool. He could really be an idiot and Shikamaru enjoyed reminding himself that he could beat Naruto in a verbal fight without effort. He could also beat him in a physical one too.

 

The fight eventually escalated into a real fight, surprising them all. Unsurprisingly, the fight ended in a draw, both girls loosing. Even though, the two girls certainly looked fine with the outcome, even happy to some extent. He was curious as to what happened to Ino’s jutsu. That had never happened before. Ino had yelled something about two spirits, which was something Shikamaru had never heard about. He tried to ignore the fact that Sakura seemed to be able to do such at Naruto’s words.

 

The more Naruto had to wait the louder he got. Shikamaru filled his time with analyzing the fights, which seemed to confuse Naruto when he spoke out loud about his observations.

 

_The guy is such an idiot. His fight will probably be over within a minute._

 

During his fight he could hear Naruto commenting, and not in a positive light. It pissed him off more than it should have, and he might have started showing off just a little. Not that Naruto noticed.

 

“Even a good for nothing lazy bum gets to win his match! When will I get my turn,” Naruto whined as Shikamaru walked back up to the balcony.

 

He tried not to sigh as he held back a flinch. It would be so much easier if he didn’t care what the blond thought, but he just couldn’t seem to reach that point. It was simpler when he didn’t know how he felt about Naruto. If he could go back to before that troublesome moment he would do it without a second thought.

 

Naruto started cheering, having been selected to fight against Kiba. Kiba sounded just as thrilled. Shikamaru didn’t know why Naruto was so happy though. He really was going to be defeated by a puppy! He thought he was proven right when Naruto was knocked to the ground by an elbow to the gut from Kiba.

 

“Thought as much.” He smirked, happy that he won his match and Naruto was taken out in seconds.

 

“I thought Kiba would be too much for him but that was fast,” Ino admitted.

 

He noticed that Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei shared a look before Sakura gave a smile that seemed as though she knew the answers to some coveted secrets. Then Naruto got to his feet.

 

“Don’t ever! Don’t ever underestimate _me_!”

 

He couldn’t help but smile. _Huh, the kid’s came a long way_. Shikamaru could tell now that Naruto had taken the hit on purpose.

 

The blond admitted he wanted to judge Kiba’s strength and taunted him, saying Akamaru would be a better fight. That’s when he really was beaten by a puppy. Naruto was left in a heap on the ground when the smoke disappeared, Akamaru prancing back to Kiba smugly.

 

_Who would have thought a dog could look cocky!_

 

Only, it wasn’t Akamaru, it was Naruto, disguised as the white dog.

 

_I can’t believe he bit Kiba, but how did he manage a transformation jutsu, he sucked at them. Wait! That shadow clone, it’s holding Akamaru, which means it’s not the type we learnt at the academy. They are only for distractions. His is solid, like Asuma-Sensei’s. How did he do that?_

 

“Wow,” Ino started, sounding a mix between shocked and impressed. “Is that really Naruto? Who would have thought that Naruto would be a match for Kiba?”

 

“To balance a transformation jutsu and a clone jutsu at the same time, there is no way he should be able to do that!” He had no idea how Naruto had managed to learn that in the half a dozen months after four years of failure in the academy. “I don’t know what happened but this isn’t the same Naruto we used to know.”

 

He didn’t know how that sat with him. Now he couldn’t tell who would win the fight, and admittedly he was intrigued. Part of him… missed the old Naruto, partly because it was so easy to convince himself that there was nothing to like about the blond. The new Naruto… he had potential, and Shikamaru found himself studying him closely.

 

There were many times when everyone, Shikamaru especially, thought that Kiba had Naruto beat. Naruto’s battle was definitely the most intense so far. But then Naruto had done something that no one saw coming. A double transformation. From Kiba to Akamaru, confusing Kiba.

 

_Brilliant!_ That was the only word Shikamaru could think to call it. He greedily evaluated Naruto, trying to work out how he had come up with that move. The dark haired boy wouldn’t have thought of it, no matter how much time he had. Naruto had come up with it in seconds, whilst being beaten down by two spinning beasts with high chakra levels. He had studied his opponent, thinking of a way to create an opening, since he knew Kiba wouldn’t give him one. He had succeeded in removing one of his enemies without having to even land a hit. Even Naruto’s team mate had looked surprised.

 

“A smart shinobi is careful about how he uses his jutsu so it doesn’t come back to bite him in the butt, dummy,” Naruto pointed out, grinning and giving Kiba the thumbs down.

 

He still hadn’t thought Naruto could beat Kiba, yet he had, though how he eliminated Kiba’s nose was… odd. His ‘super secret, killer move’ was actually impressive. Shikamaru didn’t even know how to create one solid clone, let alone _four_. He wasn’t so sure anymore if he could beat Naruto in a physical fight. At least he still had the verbal edge.

 

“Unbelievable! Who would have thought he would beat Kiba.” Shikamaru couldn’t help the smile that broke out. It was so impressive that he didn’t even know where to start. _He always was interesting to study_.

 

_**R and R** _


	4. The Blond Is...

** Asuma’s POV **

 

Even though he should have been paying attention to his father, or his team, he couldn’t help but study Naruto. The girl had some strength to her, having made it through the second phase of the Chunin exams but she was also easily forced into submission by Sasuke. He knew what their conversation was about. He had heard everything about the curse mark and Orochimaru sneaking into the exams. At least Naruto seemed to care about her team mates, even the blond.

 

The blond seemed energetic and admittedly Asuma had ridden him off as an idiot, until he had talked to Shikamaru. He had thanked Shikamaru for saving his team. It was a confusing interaction. At first Shikamaru appeared reluctant to look at the blond and as though he wanted the conversation over with. But then it changed. The blond promised to help Shikamaru, saying that he owed him one. Shikamaru had looked at the blond in surprise, a number of emotions flickering across his face as he told the blond he didn’t have too.

 

“Yes, I do! You are annoying, and sleep most of the time, and are so lazy that you can’t even be bothered to argue about anything you care about, or be passionate about anything but no matter what, I’ve got your back whenever you need me.”

 

Asuma agreed with the boy’s last comment. Shikamaru really needed to be passionate about something. As the blond spoke Shikamaru had looked as though he wanted to contradict him, and by the end of it his mouth was hanging open. The rest of Team Nine had looked surprised at the blonde’s words as well, though Asuma didn’t see why they should be. Kakashi’s student didn’t seem effected by their expressions and instead gave Shikamaru a small smile before walking back to Naruto. Asuma was startled when he looked back at Shikamaru. The dark haired boy was blushing!

 

_Maybe it was thinking about saving Naruto_ , Asuma thought as Naruto and her team mate cheered on Sasuke. _I’ll have to learn that blond’s name._ He turned back to his team just before the fight started.

 

As Shikamaru stood next to him, leaning against the wall, Asuma alternated between watching the fight and watching Naruto and her teammate. The two were watching Sasuke intensely. However, Naruto looked enraptured whilst the blond looked as though he was studying the fight closely. Asuma honestly wasn’t sure how to move Naruto’s feelings from Sasuke to Shikamaru, and the lazy boy wasn’t helping. He hadn’t said a word to the pink haired girl, though Asuma did notice that he looked over at Kakashi’s team often, blushing again at one point. When the blond yelled at Sasuke, goading him to keep fighting, Shikamaru looked over sharply. He had looked over with surprise before glaring at Sasuke. He seemed to descend back into his own thoughts after a few minutes, or perhaps never truly surfaced.

 

It was when Sasuke’s fight ended that Shikamaru broke from his thoughts. He looked over at the two teammates as the blond spoke quietly to Naruto. The glare was back, though it was starting to seem as though it was an involuntary reaction.

 

_Looks like Shikamaru is the jealous type. Though I don’t think Naruto has any romantic feelings for her blond teammate, just Sasuke._

 

The fights went on and Asuma noticed that Naruto wasn’t as dumb as he expected after Kakashi’s knucklehead comment. She actually seemed knowledgeable, explaining why the use of puppets was allowed in a one-on-one fight to her teammate and occasionally making general comments about the fights. She didn’t seem like a knucklehead at all. The blond certainly did though.

 

Shikamaru had came out of his stoic silence long enough to throw some snide or harsh remarks at the boy but he went silent again when they were given a ten minute break. Choji walked over to the blond, striking up a conversation about ramen, which the other ninja seemed to enjoy. Just as the last person stepped back into the room, though, the next match was chosen.

 

Choji had returned to his team by this point and the three males watched as the name of the final member of their team appeared. Ino was to verse her old rival Sakura. He had heard plenty about her from Ino but he didn’t think that she had made it to the Chunin exams. He really should have payed attention when the other Jonins were signing their students up but Kurenai’s dress was tight. He looked over to the stairs where Ino was, watching her glare at Naruto as they walked down to the arena.

 

He gasped. There was no way Kakashi would let someone fight when they weren’t supposed to, at least not in this situation. But that would mean... His eyes drifted over to the blond left standing next to Kakashi before he slowly pulled his gaze to meet Shikamaru’s. The boy was looking at him in confusion. Asuma had no doubt he had a similar expression, though his was probably more intense.

 

“That’s Sakura?” Asuma asked in an astounded voice. The information was trickling into his mind.

 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru confirmed with a shrug, his hands going to his pockets.

 

His eyes slid back to the blond. “And who is that?” He looked at Shikamaru, only to look back at the blond, then Shikamaru again.

 

“Uzumaki, Naruto.”

 

Part of him knew that when the pink haired girl walked down to fight Ino, but he had still had his doubts. His eyes widened; his jaw dropping. His cigarette only stayed in his mouth because of dry saliva gluing it to his lip. He looked from Shikamaru to the blond, _Naruto_ , thinking over what he had observed between the two. The blond was a knucklehead, like Kakashi had said, and Shikamaru had seemed to like taunting him… drawing his attention. And the blush. The blush! Of course it now made sense. Naruto had been the one thanking him, and promising to fight for Shikamaru. Shikamaru had been blushing at the one in front of him, the one smiling at him. He had also glared at Sasuke when Naruto had yelled out to him, and Sakura when Naruto was talking to her.

 

_Wait! Naruto’s a boy…_ Asuma scanned the blond with his eyes. _Yes, definitely a boy. Shikamaru is already sure of his sexuality… does that normally happen so young? I have no clue. Well, the kid does have fire to him. He iss strong, kind of like Shikamaru’s mother, and won’t let the lazy kid get away with slacking off… well maybe he would, it’s hard to tell. But he’s not very smart._

 

When the blond shot a look over his shoulder Asuma realized he was staring. He closed his mouth and gave his head a slight shake, crossing his arms. Looking hard at the girls on the ground below, he acted as though nothing had transpired. The last thing he wanted was for Shikamaru to get the wrong idea and think his sensei had a problem with Naruto.

 

Shikamaru rested his arm on the railing. “For all the people for Ino to go up against it would have to be Sakura. What a mess!”

 

“I know, I hope Ino will be okay,” Choji muttered into his arms that were resting on the railing.

 

“GO, SAKURA! YOU CAN DO IT!” Naruto screamed, cupping his hands to get extra volume. “DON’T LOSE!”

 

_He’s awfully loud._ Asuma put Naruto out of his mind, focusing all his attention on his student. He was impressed with the fight, even though it ended in a draw. Ino had certainly improved in the time that she was in the Forest of Death.

 

He noticed during Tenten and the Sand Genin’s fight that when Shikamaru spoke disheartened about the fight that Naruto was the first to respond, spurring a little argument between them. He did notice how Shikamaru scoffed when Sakura assured Naruto that he could take the Sand ninjas. Asuma couldn’t help but notice the smirk he gave Naruto when Shikamaru’s name was selected instead of the blonde’s.

 

When Shikamaru gave a noise of pain and covered his ears Naruto looked concerned, gripping the railing a little tighter. “Is he going to be okay? What’s happening to him?”

 

“My guess is that the bells are affecting his senses. They are putting him off balance and perhaps making him see double or even triple. It is similar to a genjutsu,” Kakashi explained calmly.

 

“Like the other guy from the Sound, when he attacked Kabuto. He didn’t touch him but Kabuto still threw up.” Naruto pulled a disgusted look. “Is Shikamaru going to throw up? That’ll be embarrassing.”

 

“He’ll be fine,” Asuma assured, watching Shikamaru. No doubt that the boy had already thought of something. He just wondered if the little genius had heard Naruto’s words. It would be a shame if he didn’t.

 

When Shikamaru completed his fight Naruto looked impressed, but that was short lived. He instantly started complain that he hadn’t had his turn, going so far as to insult Shikamaru.

 

“Even a good for nothing lazy bum gets to win his match! When will I get my turn?”

 

Shikamaru was walking up onto the balcony and even from a distance Asuma could see him flinch at Naruto’s words. He looked down, watching his feet as he walked up to his team. It was only when Naruto started to cheer that he looked up.

 

Naruto’s fight against Kiba had certainly been interesting. It was obvious that everyone except for Naruto’s teammates thought that Kiba was going to win. At first Asuma thought that Kakashi was being arrogant, thinking that Naruto had a chance, but then he noticed it. He noticed that Naruto was unpredictable. It was his biggest advantage. Kakashi had mentioned that you couldn’t count Naruto out and Asuma was starting to understand why.

 

Although Asuma found the fight incredible to watch, he was also fascinated with watching Shikamaru’s reactions. He had not looked away from the fight from the moment it started and had voiced his opinions a number of times. Shikamaru clearly thought Kiba would win without too much of a challenge but he had been wrong. Asuma was fairly certain, thinking back, that Shikamaru had been able to predict the outcome of every battle so far after the first two moves.

 

_Perhaps that is Naruto’s appeal. He can keep Shikamaru on his toes._

 

Truthfully he was beginning to wonder how no one else had noticed Shikamaru’s infatuation. When Naruto performed a double transformation, surprising everyone, Shikamaru’s face had filled with fascination and something akin to longing, though it had an odd spark to it. Asuma easily recognised it as the spark that appeared when Shikamaru came across a piece of information that he wanted to devour and claim for his own purposes.

 

“Brilliant!” Shikamaru whispered, his eyes roaming over Naruto, studying the situation and Naruto’s strategy.

 

_Well that can’t be good for Naruto._ Asuma bit back his chuckle, wondering if Shikamaru was scheming to himself.

 

Now that he knew the true identity of Naruto he was beginning to wonder how he could have thought it was Sakura. He was starting to think Shikamaru might also be aware of his feelings, if the little things Asuma was picking up on were anything to go on. When the preliminary exams were over Asuma took his team out for barbeque, as he had promised Choji. Kakashi’s team had run ahead, out the doors, making Kakashi sigh, though he made no move to keep up with them. The two spoke of ramen.

 

His three students looked exhausted but happy to be getting a meal. It was clear that he would have to create a training schedule for Shikamaru otherwise the boy would sit around doing nothing for a month. Luckily, he knew something that should be able to motivate the boy, he just had to put it into practice without the boy realising.

 

They sat down in a booth and they ordered meat for them to barbeque. Once the meat started sizzling Asuma turned to his three students. “I am very proud of all of you for how you handled the exams.”

 

“But Choji and I lost our fights,” Ino muttered, looking down at her plate.

 

“That doesn’t matter. You both fought well and that is what matters. You can learn from how you went. Not only that, but there were many people older than you who did not even reach the second exam, or the preliminary exam. You should be proud.” He smiled at them before putting some meat onto his plate to eat. It was perfectly cooked, since Choji was the one who looked after it.

 

“Thanks, Asuma-Sensei,” Choji said before digging into his meal.

 

“It’s troublesome that I still have to fight. On top of that I have to fight an extra battle. What a drag.” Shikamaru rested his chin on his palm, sighing heavily.

 

“Hmm, that’s true but at least you will have more opportunity to impress those who will determine if you become a Chunin. Though, you might have to be careful. I notice that one kid was studying the fights closely. He was even asked questions when he didn’t understand peoples fighting techniques. What was his name...” Asuma pretended to think, making sure he worded the rest of his speech correctly, “oh, Naruto from Kakashi’s team. He was watching your fight very closely, Shikamaru. He was worried about you. And he’s an unpredictable one so he might cause you problems.”

 

He hid his grin behind his napkin, pretending to wipe his mouth. Shikamaru’s face was amusing. He tried to look uncaring, or bored, but the corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes looked awake, something they weren’t moments before. Choji stopped devouring food long enough to shoot his friend a smile that went unnoticed by the dark haired boy. It had worked. There was something there, in Shikamaru’s expression that showed determination. Asuma wondered if he would be able to play the Naruto card for a month or if it would wear off. Perhaps he would have to invite Naruto to one of their meals.

 

“Doesn’t matter. If I end up fighting him I’ll beat him. Besides, he might not get passed Neji. Defeating Kiba is one thing but Neji was the top of his class and Naruto is an idiot.” Shikamaru scoffed, putting a piece of food into his mouth and chewing slowly.

 

Ino looked away from giving Choji a disgusted look long enough to contribute to the conversation. “Naruto was actually impressive. I never thought I would say that but Naruto’s fighting technique was smart. I would have fallen for it too.”

 

“Yeah, I have to admit, I have no clue how he came up with that plan. I would have put money on Kiba winning but Naruto has really improved.” Shikamaru gave a small smile. “Wish I knew about that damn bridge though.”

 

Asuma laughed. “Oh, I got Kakashi to tell me the story so I’ll tell you if you train.”

 

“Man, what a drag. I could just ask Naruto.”

 

“You could, but he will probably be training too.” Asuma helped Choji put more meat onto the barbeque as something Kakashi had said to him came to mind. “You should be careful if you fight against Naruto. Apparently he has a large amount of chakra. Kakashi said that he was teaching the three of them a technique. Sasuke and Naruto trained for days straight but apparently Naruto trained at night too. I think Kakashi said he tallied it at three days and night. He said that the kid doesn’t stop for anything. Kakashi isn’t one to exaggerate so just watch yourself. When he says Naruto’s chakra levels might be higher than his own, you know it’s true. We are going to have to get your stamina up so that you can withstand multiple fights but if Naruto really does have that much chakra I think you’re going to have some trouble if you go up against him.”

 

The three Genins looked speechless, their mouths hanging open, eyes wide. Asuma could see some half chewed barbeque sitting on one of Ino’s back molars. Surprisingly it was Choji, who looked the most shocked, who recovered first.

 

“How is it possible for a Genin to have so much chakra reserves?” Choji squeaked.

 

“Come to think of it, Kiba took a food pill to heighten his chakra, but Naruto kept up with him and still had energy afterwards. Ino, you and Sakura passed out after your fight and I don’t think you two used as much chakra as Naruto. He pulled off multiple jutsus, including one of Jonin level, and was still standing. He didn’t even look that exhausted. After about two minutes his breathing had levelled back out.” Shikamaru ignored the look that Ino shot him, clearly questioning how he had noticed so much.

 

Asuma chose not to mention anything about how much Shikamaru had observed. He did notice that Choji had a small smile on his face as he grabbed some meat off of the barbeque. Honestly, he didn’t know why that boy smiled at meat but then again his whole family were big eaters.

 

“You’ll have to use your brain against him since I doubt you will be able to build enough stamina to keep up with Naruto in just a month.”

 

He didn’t know why his words caused Shikamaru to blush but he was amused and proud of himself nonetheless.


	5. Stamina

Laps! That was one of the ways Asuma-Sensei planned to enhance his stamina. With laps! He hated this training. Truthfully he didn’t really care if he made Chunin. It wasn’t like the rest of his team would be joining him at the new rank. And even if he participated in the last section of the exams, it didn’t mean he would be made Chunin. He could fight the extra fight, defeat all the opponents put in front of him, and still not make Chunin. What a drag!

 

To make matters worse Asuma-Sensei had gained Choji’s help by offering to buy them barbeque after training, every day. If there was one way to get that guy to do what you want it was food. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, this resulted in his best friend pelting towards him in human bolder form, as Shikamaru kept doing his laps. He had to dodge or leap over Choji before continuing. Admittedly he couldn’t be mad at his friend though. Choji apologised whenever he actually managed to hit him and he actually looked happy to be helping Shikamaru. Even though he had needed incentive to help train he did want his friend to succeed.

 

That was one of the few things that made Shikamaru continue with the training that his teacher was putting him through. His friends had wanted to make Chunin, something he had the opportunity to do whilst they had been knocked out of the running. He could grumble about it for days, but it would be unfair if he didn’t at least try to become better for the final exam.

 

At least he got barbeque each day to replenish his chakra levels. The bruising wasn’t so easy to deal with. On top of that his sensei had started an unusual habit. Whenever Shikamaru started to look disheartened or started to complain he would start talking about the other combatants. He would talk about the different skills they had already witnessed, making sure to mention Naruto’s unpredictability, his stamina, and the fact that everyone seemed to underestimate him. He honestly didn’t know why Asuma-Sensei liked bringing up the blond but he certainly did it a lot, and for some reason Choji liked to join in with the conversation. The only good thing was that Shikamaru was learning quickly to control his blush. It had been two days since training started!

 

Two days and he was already regretting making it into the finals. Hell, he was even starting to regret becoming a ninja. He rubbed the back of his neck, loosening the muscles, releasing a groan of pleasure at the relaxation it caused. With that simple action he felt tension leave him, making it easier for him to drown out the babbling of the two males beside him. He respected both of them but they had already gotten on his nerves. If he hadn’t been focused so heavily on kneading out his muscles he may have heard his friend’s warning earlier, or have noticed the yellow and orange blur that barrelled into him.

 

The blur smashed against him hard, knocking the wind out of him and possibly bruising a rib or two. There was no doubt in his mind that his surprised expression was the furthest from cool. He flailed slightly as he fell backwards, one hand grabbing the small shoulder of the person tumbling with him as the other went to brace his fall. The sickening rush of air was stopped and replaced with the stomach lunging feel of the ground against his back. Something pressed heavily against his chest, making his breath come short and difficult. It was warm though. And smelt nice, really nice. It was soft too, and damp. That last one was a little weird. He hadn’t noticed until his hand had gone around the form, releasing their shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” it said in a voice that did not sound apologetic at all.

 

_I know that voice_ , he thought as he groaned, the pain catching up to him. It was Naruto... and he was beginning to move! If Shikamaru had to guess, he would say that Naruto was trying to find his feet, to get up. He was doing a very poor job of it and it was beginning to cause some problems. His dark eyes sprang open as he fully comprehended the tension in his abdomen. Within seconds he threw Naruto off of him with a ferrel snarl he didn’t know he was capable of. He sat up, glaring at Naruto.

 

The blond half laid, half sat before him on the ground, propped up by his hands. He looked confused but far from scared. If anything he looked a little annoyed. “I said sorry,” he muttered. He rose to his feet, banging his hands on his pants to dust them off.

 

Shikamaru quickly rose to his feet too, noticing that Choji was looking at him in concern. He dusted himself much less violently than Naruto before addressing the blond. His sensei looked far to amused to speak, which only annoyed the young genius even more. “Naruto, what are you doing and why weren’t you watching where you were going?”

 

“I’m looking for the man who knocked out the closet pervert. I want him to train me. Have you seen him?” Naruto rambled, seeming to vibrate out of his skin.

 

Shikamaru grabbed his shoulders to try and stop him from bouncing as he slowly processed the words that had been hurled at him. He heard Asuma-Sensei mutter ‘closet pervert’ to himself in confusion. He clearly wasn’t used to Naruto coming up with unusual names for those around him. “Naruto, how would we know if we’ve seen him? We don’t know what he looks like.”

 

“Oh, right!” Naruto scratched his head. “Well he has really long, white hair, a toad, and oil on his head. Have you seen him?”

 

Shikamaru looked at Choji, raising an eyebrow. He honestly wondered at times if Naruto was unhinged. When the three members of Team Ten shook their heads Naruto looked disappointed. The look was quickly replaced with a large grin.

 

“Then I’ll just flood the village!”

 

“Flood the village with what?” Shikamaru asked, slowly dropping his hands from Naruto’s shoulders and putting them into his pockets.

 

“With me.” Naruto brought his hands together before multiple shadow clones appeared.

 

There were more than Shikamaru could count, though he suspected that they reached close to a hundred. They quickly started fanning out down the streets and over the roof tops, looking for the mysterious man. Naruto looked unaffected, still grinning.

 

“If the pervert thinks he can knock out my new sensei and not have to train me in his place than he clearly doesn’t know Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto ran off to join the search, leaving the stunned group behind.

 

“He really does have a ridiculous amount of chakra,” Choji uttered in awe, looking at the clouds of Narutos off in the distance. “He could beat me with sheer numbers alone!”

 

He was too shocked to say anything. He had seen how much Naruto had improved in his fight against Kiba but there were no words for that. It was bad enough having one Naruto terrorizing the village, how were they meant to handle that many?

 

Asuma-Sensei recovered first, breaking Choji and Shikamaru out of their paralyzed states. He led them to the barbeque house, still looking highly amused, much to Shikamaru’s confusion and annoyance. He just focused on blocking out parts of that moment from his memory; otherwise his success with not blushing would be lost forever.

 

“A man with a toad,” Asuma-Sensei muttered to himself. “It couldn’t be the man I’m thinking of.”

 

“Have you seen the man Naruto is looking for?” Choji asked, looking up at his teacher.

 

The older man shook his head. “No, not seen, but I have heard of a man who fits that description.”

 

“Even the oil on his head?” Shikamaru chuckled.

 

“Sort of. He has a head protector with the word ‘oil’. If it is who I think it is, then you might have a problem, Shikamaru. He’s a powerful man. Let’s hope I’m wrong.” Asuma-Sensei slid into their usual booth, smiling in a way that made Shikamaru feel uncomfortable. “Naruto really needs to watch where his going though. I hope you didn’t get hurt when Naruto landed on top of you.”

 

So much for being able to control his blush!

 

/ / / / / / /

 

Choji was training with his father, leaving Shikamaru and Asuma-Sensei to train just the two of them. Instead of exhausting the Genin with exercises, Asuma-Sensei had decided to drill Shikamaru on strategy. As the two walked around the river Shikamaru was to indicate each opponents fighting style, any weaknesses and strengths he had observed, and how best to defeat them. This was something he didn’t mind, especially because he knew for certain that this would be helpful for him during the match. After the first two matches he had no clue who he would be fighting, so he was to think of strategies for everyone. After just over a week of laps and other stamina increasing activities this was enjoyable.

 

“Your first opponent is the man from the Sound village. You saw him go up against Choji. He has that devise on his arm that creates sound waves that affect the human body.” Asuma-Sensei put a cigarette in his lips, not lighting it, knowing Shikamaru would complain.

 

“Yeah, I’ve actually seen him fight a couple of times. He made this guy puke without touching him. I actually went up against him in the second exam too.” Shikamaru thought over what happen to Kabuto, and what he witnessed fighting him in the forest. “I’m guessing the devise has the ability to affect the inner ear, it might also be able to affect blood vessels and stuff if it hits the right frequency. However, the guy is violent, almost twisted, and doesn’t like losing. He’s lost to me so it won’t be hard to make him loose his focus thanks to anger. His attack style also seems close to mid range, which works to my advantage since that is also my range. Obviously everyone knows my jutsu now but as the day does on the arena will be more and more in my favour, so keeping a distance from me isn’t going to help them much at all.”

 

Asuma-Sensei nodded his head. “Very good. What about you’re other main opponent, the girl from the Sand?”

 

Shikamaru thought for a moment. He didn’t have as much information on her but her fight with Tenten had been rather telling. “She’s smart, calculating. Her jutsu could cause a problem for me. But she’s cocky. I can use that to my advantage. She’s more likely to leave an opening, because she thinks she’s the smartest person in the room. I just have to find the opening, and use it.”

 

“Should I worry about you having the same problem as her?” Asuma-Sensei seemed to half joke.

 

“No, the moment I think I’m the smartest person is the moment I die, or someone I care about dies.”

 

“Alright, next, what about Neji Hyguya?”

 

“He’s an entirely close range attacker. His style works well for me. Bad for Naruto though, who seems like he’s also a close range attacker. As long as he’s not using shadow clones he will also fall into my jutsu. But I can’t capture as many clones as he can make. Sasuke may cause me a problem, since I know from the academy days how skilled he is. He has a range of attacks and is skilled with weapons. I won’t be able to fully make a strategy until fighting him. No matter who wins out of Sasuke and that Gaara guy they should have less chakra, so hopefully that’ll help me. Seeing Gaara go up against Lee I have no doubt that the fight will be intense so that should affect their chakra.”

 

“You’re right,” Asuma-Sensei commented. “But… Naruto?”

 

“I already did Naruto.” Shikamaru frowned up at his sensei, only to notice that the man was staring ahead. Turning his gaze forward he found himself choking on his own saliva, his eyes bulging out of his head. “What the hell?!”

 

“Oh, hey Shikamaru, Asuma-Sensei, how’s it going?” Naruto grinned at them, seeming to not care that he was standing before them in nothing but a black shirt and green boxer shorts. “Have you seen my pants?”

 

Shikamaru splattered at that, his eyes roaming over Naruto’s body, pausing on his shirt, which stuck to his… oddly shaped chest before quickly being averted to look for the piece of clothing. He spotted them on a tree branch. “Over there… how did they get up so high?”

 

Naruto shrugged as though it wasn’t so unusual to have one’s pants hanging from a tree branch. He walked up to the tree, reaching up as far as he could, but with little success. His fingertips just skimmed the fabric. With a huff, Naruto lowered himself back onto the flat of his feet before turning to Shikamaru. “Could you help? I’m out of chakra and… I’m too short.” He finished in an annoyed mutter, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Sighing, and uttering the words ‘troublesome’, he walked over to Naruto, pulling at the fabric and having it tumble from the tree, onto his head. This would be fine if something hard in Naruto’s pocket hadn’t hit him on the head.

 

“Ow, what the hell hit me?”

 

Naruto took his pants off of Shikamaru’s head as the dark haired boy pressed his hand to a growing bruise, checking for blood.

 

“This!” From his pocket he removed Gama-chan, the wallet that Shikamaru had bought him years ago. “Sorry, should have warned you that Gama-chan was there.”

 

Shikamaru grunted as Naruto pulled the pants on. He found himself studying Naruto’s form again, avoiding his legs until they were covered. _He must be as flat-chested as Sakura_. There was something there, some… cushion, but it wasn’t exactly feminine. It was oddly lumpy, but not masculine either. Realizing he was staring he quickly looked to the ground, moving back over to his teacher.

 

“What brings you here, Naruto, with your pants off?” Asuma-Sensei asked with a chuckle, smiling around his unlit smoke.

 

“Training on the river. That’s why I didn’t have my pants on. I didn’t have a shirt too, but when I put it on it ended up wet anyway.” Naruto sighed, pulling the fabric off his chest where it was clinging.

 

“Did you find the man you were looking for?” Shikamaru had to remind himself to look at Naruto’s face.

 

“Yeah, I had to use my sexy jutsu to con him into training me. He’s currently over there, through the bushes doing ‘research’.”

 

“Sexy jutsu?”

 

“Don’t ask, Asuma-Sensei. What is he researching?” Shikamaru was curious. If it was the man Asuma-Sensei thought than he might have been making a powerful technique that he would teach Naruto. That would cause him problems.

 

“He’s researching for his book, which means staring at women in bikinis.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Stupid Pervy-Sage.”

 

“Oi, don’t start bad mouthing my research, kid!”

 

Shikamaru jumped when he noticed the large, white haired man crouching in the bushes not too far from them. He had a notebook open, a pen poised to write. The grin on his face made Shikamaru’s skin crawl. He was looking between the dark haired boy and Naruto eagerly. Shikamaru looked over at the blond for answers but only saw Naruto frowning at his new sensei.

 

“Pervy-Sage, what are you doing?”

 

“Research.” He wrote something down, his eyes gleaming as he looked at Shikamaru again, seeming to study him.”I’m the author of the Icha-Icha books.”

 

“But the girls are over there.” Naruto pointed in the direction that ‘Pervy-Sage’s’ back was facing.

 

“Oh I don’t just watch bikini women for research. Though it is more entertaining than watching two prepubescent ninjas, but you are proving to be useful material.”

 

Naruto looked confused but Shikamaru understood what he was getting at. He didn’t know much about the books but he had seen billboards about them. They were some kind of romance. Was he really that obvious, or was it more the awkwardness of the situation that was inspiring the man before him.

 

He was a very big man. Even crouching he was close to Shikamaru’s height. He was also intimidating. There wasn’t anything in particular that made Shikamaru want to back away, just something about the man. He seemed friendly enough, even a bit flaky, but there was a look in his eyes, something about how he held himself, and something about the way he was toying with Shikamaru that made him know that the man could more than handle himself.

 

Asuma-Sensei cleared his throat; that damn amused expression back. This time it was also mixed with awe. “You’re Jiraiya the Sannin, aren’t you? I’m Asuma Sarutobi.”

 

Jiraiya looked confused for a moment before grinning and standing up. Yep, he was tall, really tall. He was close to half a meter taller than Shikamaru.

 

“Yes, yes I am. It is nice to have someone actually call me by my name.” He shot Naruto a dirty look.

 

“Whatever you say, you big pervert!”

 

“I am a highly skilled ninja.” He jabbed a thumb at his chest, grinning proudly before he got a creepy look on his face, wiggling his fingers as though he was groping something in the air. “Being a pervert is just a bonus.”

 

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who hadn’t noticed that Naruto had walked closer to him. “See what I have to put up with?” He turned to his sensei, his eyes near closed as he pointed at him accusingly. “STOP PERVING ON THE GIRLS AND HELP ME! IT TAKES ME HOURS TO RELEASE ALL MY CHAKRA. YOU’RE MEANT TO BE SO WISE, HOW ABOUT THINKING OF A BETTER WAY FOR ME TO BUILD UP THE CHAKRA I NEED OTHER THAN SUMMONING CLONES TO FIGHT AND TAKE UP MY CHAKRA!”

 

Shikamaru cringed at the volume Naruto reached. None of it really made any sense to him. Why would you want to empty your chakra to train? He looked over at the white haired man, expecting him to hit Naruto for such disrespect. Jiraiya did look annoyed. Jiraiya took a deep breath, making Shikamaru think he was trying to calm himself.

 

_He must have more patient than anyone in the world_.

 

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE RIDICULOUS LEVELS OF CHAKRA AND STAMINA! IF YOU COULD CONTROL IT BETTER THAN WE WOULDN’T HAVE THIS PROBLEM AND YOU WOULD HAVE MASTERED THE JUTSU!”

 

Both Asuma-Sensei and Shikamaru stepped back in shock, not expecting the response they saw. The two shared a look before backing away from the two loud mouths who continued to argue, firing insults at each other at a high volume. Once their voices had became distant echoes Shikamaru let out a breath.

 

“They’re the same!” he stated in surprise. “They are exactly the same, just about forty year’s difference.”

 

“That’s a scary thought.” Asuma-Sensei let a breath rush out of his lips, his cigarette having fallen out of his mouth by the river. “Who were we up to in the strategies?”

 

“I don’t remember.”

 

**_R and R._ **


	6. A Cunning Sensei

** Asuma’s POV **

 

He was evil. Hell, he was downright diabolical! And he loved every moment of it. If his little student ever discovered that he planned all of this then that little genius would find a way to torment him to no end. Admittedly Asuma would enjoy Shikamaru blushing over the situation as he exacted his revenge. He could even use this moment as black mail to make Shikamaru work harder but that would mean showing his hand and having Shikamaru not know that Asuma was aware of his feelings for Naruto was too much fun.

 

Smiling, he turned the pieces of meat over on the barbeque, watching as they cooked. He wasn’t as skilled in the art of culinary as Choji was so he had to be careful to not overcook the meat. He wouldn’t want to ruin anything.

 

“So how is your training going?” Shikamaru asked, not making eye contact but instead looking bored at the rest of the restaurant.

 

“Horribly. I can’t get this stupid jutsu and I pass out at the end of every training session, meaning Pervy-Sage has to take me home,” Naruto slurred, eyes drooping. If they didn’t get food into the blond soon than Asuma’s plan would go down the drain. “It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t reorganize my whole house when he gets bored.”

 

Shikamaru’s hand shot out, so quickly that Asuma blinked in surprise. The young boy had grabbed Naruto’s shoulder without looking at the blond, stopping him from falling forward onto the hot barbeque. Shooting the blond a look, he pushed Naruto back, making him rest against the back of the booth chair. With his head resting against the plush surface Naruto looked over at Shikamaru with half hooded eyes and smiled at him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Troublesome.” He looked away again, resting his chin against his palm. The small smile wasn’t lost on Asuma.

 

“Here,” Asuma said as he started piling food onto Naruto’s plate, deeming it cooked enough. “Once you eat you’ll feel better. I can’t believe you have never experience chakra depletion.”

 

“Usually I pass out,” Naruto explained, shoveling food into his mouth.

 

“Ts, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Shikamaru groaned before slowly eating his own food.

 

“Sorry,” Naruto said, having the decency to cover his mouth, even though it was still full. He swallowed. “At least you didn’t chock me with my mouth full this time.”

 

Asuma stifled a laugh as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The more Naruto ate the more energy he regained making it less likely he would collapse onto the barbeque. Even though the danger was gone, Asuma noticed that Shikamaru kept looking over at Naruto in worry. The boy also put an extra large helping of the meat onto the barbeque when Naruto commented that he was enjoying it.

 

“How is your training going, Shikamaru? That shadow thingy you use is pretty cool.” Naruto asked the question before eating some more, earning a reluctant smile from Shikamaru.

 

“It’s a drag.” Shikamaru sighed before frowning at Asuma. “Asuma-Sensei is a slave driver.”

 

“You’re just lazy.” Asuma’s smile grew when the Genin blushed upon hearing Naruto laugh.

 

“You two are a lot alike!” Naruto grinned, his eyes closed.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Shikamaru muttered. He slid out of the booth waving a hand lazily at the two males. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

 

Naruto shrugged, seeming unfazed by the dark haired boy’s distant behaviour. Then again, Shikamaru probably acted the same way back in the academy. Asuma looked over his sake cup at Naruto who was happily munching on his food. Colour had returned to his face and he now didn’t look as though he was going to topple over. He had a smile on his face, something that Asuma had not really seen him without. The two were very different. Shikamaru was lazy, very rarely looked like anything other than bored or irritated and often judged a situation before even thinking of opening his mouth. Naruto on the other hand was energetic, expressive and seemed to say what ever came to mind. It made Asuma wonder if the reason Shikamaru liked Naruto was because the blond did such rash things that perhaps surprised even Shikamaru.

 

Finishing his sake, Asuma smiled at Naruto who didn’t seem to suspect anything. Putting his cup down, Asuma had another piece of barbequed meat, chewing it slowly.

 

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner.” Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before taking a large gulp of water, draining his glass.

 

“Well I could tell that Shikamaru was worried about you in the state you were in so I couldn’t let you walk home like that.” He watched Naruto look down, looking happy. Unfortunately he couldn’t read Naruto’s expression as easily as he could Shikamaru. “I think I’ll go order some more drinks for the table. Do you want water again?”

 

When Naruto nodded Asuma slid out of his seat, trying to not look to eager to leave. Shikamaru was bound to return soon. He walked around the corner to the bar, making sure to take a seat at the end, where he could easily see the table. Lucky for him the bar wasn’t as well lit as the dining area, meaning that the two shouldn’t be able to see him as easily as he could see them. He ordered a sake for himself and water to be sent to the table before turning back to look to the table. As he did he spotted Shikamaru’s slouched form sliding into Asuma’s vacant seat. He tried not to curse. He had hoped that Shikamaru would sit next to Naruto again, even with Asuma’s seat empty.

 

Shikamaru said something to Naruto, looking around. Whatever Naruto replied made Shikamaru scowl and say something that looked suspiciously like ‘troublesome’. Asuma could never truly be sure… well he could, since it was Shikamaru. It was either ‘troublesome’ or ‘what a drag’. He tried not to sigh when he noticed that the two had not spoken a word since the small exchanged he had witnessed. He had thought his plan would work well but apparently between Naruto having an appetite as large as Choji’s and Shikamaru not being a talkative person conversation was not going to thrive. So much for Asuma creating this date for Shikamaru and Naruto. At this rate it would lead to nothing but awkward silence.

 

He was about to give up when he noticed Shikamaru heave a sigh, resting his chin on his palm. Next moment his eyes slid over to the blond and he spoke. Asuma could have cheered. Luckily he held it in. The grin on his face was definitely drawing attention from the others at the bar though.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

He jumped, recognizing that voice from years of being scolded. Turning, he tried to not look guilty. “Dad! I’m not doing anything.”

 

His dad gave him a look that that clearly said he didn’t believe Asuma. Looking around he spotted Shikamaru who seemed to be laughing at something Naruto said.

 

“Oh, I see Naruto is here,” his father exclaimed. “I’m glad to see he is making friends. I was worried for a long time that he never would. Konahamaru has taken a liking to him, which isn’t necessarily a good thing.” He sighed, hopping onto the stool next to Asuma, shooting the man a dark look for chuckling at the way he struggled, thanks to his height. “Naruto thought it would be a good thing to teach Konahamaru the jutsu he created. Konahamaru is obsessed with it now.”

 

“Are you talking about Naruto’s sexy jutsu? What is it?” Asuma took a sip of his sake, waiting for his father to reply.

 

His father, however, just gave him a look that made Asuma feel very stupid. “Naruto turns himself into a sexy woman… it’s kind of in the name.”

 

He did have a point but it did make Asuma wonder if perhaps Shikamaru actually had feelings for this ‘sexy, female Naruto’ instead of the real Naruto. One look back at the booth made him rethink that thought. “You know his been using that on his sensei?”

 

“Kakashi?”

 

“The Toad-Sage.”

 

“Ah, that makes more sense. I can’t see Kakashi falling for it. Though it is convincing.” His father scratched his cheek which was turning red.

 

“Naruto has used it on you, hasn’t he? Ouch.” He pressed a hand to the crown of his head, glaring at his father who was calmly talking to the bartender as though nothing had happened. “Is Naruto the one Konahamaru calls boss all the time? Whenever I see him he is going on about his boss, who is going to be Hokage and is the greatest.”

 

“That would be him!” His father accepted the sake off the bartender with a kind smile. “You haven’t told me what you’re doing here?”

 

“I came here with Shikamaru and Naruto but decided to let the two kids talk.” If his father found out about Asuma’s plan then the whole village would know about Shikamaru’s feelings by tomorrow. Ever that or his father would torment the two.

 

His father looked over at the booth, noticing how the two Genins were now holding a conversation easily. “I’m glad Kakashi and Jiraiya have been keeping Naruto busy. I don’t have to deal with complains about his pranks. People seem more willing to accept him too. Shikamaru has always been good to Naruto though, and I’m sure Naruto knows it, even if he doesn’t know just how much.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Iruka was their teacher in the academy. He admitted to me a little after Naruto graduated that Naruto couldn’t read until he was ten, which would explain how his marks were so low. Shikamaru had been the one to bring it to Iruka’s attention. He also told Iruka when some boys in the class nearly got Naruto killed by an enemy ninja. That was around when Shikamaru first met Naruto. I always wondered if those two were friends.” His father took a generous mouthful of sake, letting Asuma ponder what he had just found out. “By the way, next time I have a meeting concerning the Jonin teachers, make sure you pay complete attention. I don’t appreciate you staring at Kurenai whilst I’m speaking.”

 

Asuma started coughing; making the sake he had swallowed burn. “I was paying attention, Dad. I heard every word.”

 

“So you heard the part where I selected you to run drills with the first year academy students the day after the Chunin exams?”

 

“Of course, I’m… looking forward to it.” He tried not to grimace at the thought of teaching a bunch of six year olds how to not take their eye out with a kunai but he couldn’t admit to his dad that he had not heard a word about it at the meeting.

 

“Excellent. Iruka is looking forward to the break.”

 

“Can’t wait.” His smile was strained, he knew that. Next moment he noticed Shikamaru and Naruto getting up, walking towards them. Because of this he didn’t see the satisfied smirk his father wore.

 

Shikamaru and Naruto were walking at a leisurely pace, still talking. Naruto had his hands behind his head, his eyes mere slits. The dark haired boy, however, slipped one hand into his pocket, the other holding onto a white slip of paper. The bill! Asuma had forgotten that he said he would pay and he had no clue how much the two ended up eating. Then again, if he found himself short he could always rope his father into helping him pay. The old man seemed to like Naruto after all. Either way it would be money well spent. He could tell just by looking at him that Shikamaru had enjoyed his date with Naruto, even if he didn’t realize what his sensei had done. He grinned, feeling proud of himself as the two stopped in front of him.


	7. A Dead Sensei

It should have been obvious that he was up to something. Yet, Shikamaru had let his feelings get the better of him. He had thought that Asuma-Sensei was just trying to help Naruto and since Shikamaru was worried about the blond too he didn’t question the situation. When they had seen Naruto staggering around the streets it was clear something wasn’t right. He couldn’t even remember what direction his apartment was in. Shikamaru had thought that was the only reason that Asuma-Sensei invited Naruto to join them for dinner. Returning from the bathroom, however, made him think his sensei may have had other plans.

 

He slid into the empty bench, looking around.

 

“Where did Asuma-Sensei go?”

 

“To get more drinks,” Naruto replied, covering his mouth to try and hide the food that was currently being minced by his teeth.

 

“Troublesome.”

 

Naruto was nice enough to hand him his plate, allowing him to return to his meal. The silence that descended on them was heavy, weighting on Shikamaru’s shoulders. His dinner companion didn’t seem to notice. It was rare, even back in the academy, for the two to actually be alone together. Multiple questions sprung through his head, things he wanted to ask the blond. Such as: are you a girl? If so, why are you hiding it? What do you think of me? Where do you put all that food?

 

He rested his chin on his hand, sighing. Looking over at Naruto, Shikamaru decided to break the silence. “So how’s being in a team with Sasuke and Sakura?”

 

Naruto swallowed the mouth full of food. “Not bad, actually. Sasuke and I tag team really well. We were even able to take one of the seven swordsmen on. He’s still annoying and thinks his better than everyone but it turns out our styles complement each other. I’m more close range and long lasting whilst his more mid range and strategy. His chakra is a lot lower than mine too so he lets me do most of the hard hits; though he will say that he does _all_ the fighting.”

 

“You and I would complement each other too then,” Shikamaru stated before he could stop himself. He could have banged his head against the table if it wouldn’t draw attention and if the table wasn’t mostly a hot grill. Naruto was bound to make fun of him.

 

The blond looked thoughtful before nodding. “I haven’t seen much of your fighting but you might be right. Kakashi said that I’m like a giant kunai that you just point in the right direction. That’s probably why he prefers to train Sasuke. He always gets all the attention.”

 

Shikamaru thanked the waiter who had placed a jug of water on the table. He reached over and took Naruto’s glass, filling it for him. “Truthfully I think you are better off with your new sensei.”

 

“How so?” Naruto put his chopsticks down, giving Shikamaru a confused and slightly hurt look.

 

“Your new sensei is one of the Sannins, so he is more powerful than Kakashi-Sensei, and on top of that he is a lot like you as a ninja so he will know better how to train you. Not only that but he probably knows jutsus that are better suited for your style. Plus you’re the only one he’s willing to teach. He hasn’t taught anyone since the Fourth Hokage.”

 

Naruto thought over Shikamaru’s words before smiling. “You’ve got a point. Though whenever Pervy-Sage gets annoyed that I’m not getting it… or gets bored he tends to throw me in the river. That’s why I wasn’t wearing pants when you saw me.”

 

Clearing his throat Shikamaru looked away, only for his eyes to drift back to Naruto as the blond scratched his side, lifting his shirt enough that Shikamaru caught sight of bandages. _Does he wear binding bandages or was he injured? That would explain the weird shape to his torso though. The bandages would obscure any male or female features to his chest._

 

“It’s not too bad though. The other day he was so busy researching that he didn’t notice me coming up behind him. I tackled him straight through the bushes into the middle of the group of girls who thought he was attacking me. They ended up stomping him. Then I stole his research book.” Naruto pulled it out of his back pocket waving it victoriously. “I told him he can get it back after the Chunin exams. Every time he tries to get it back I put it in my pants.”

 

Shikamaru found himself chuckling, enjoying the image of the great Sannin being defeated by a twelve-year-old prankster. The more he thought about that fearsome man being blackmailed by Naruto the more he found himself laughing.

 

“Does Asuma-Sensei do weird things that annoy you?” Naruto asked, picking up his cup.

 

He almost said ‘tonight’ but refrained. He had no clue what Asuma-Sensei was really up to. It was possible he just thought Shikamaru should socialize and that this was the best way to get him to do so. “Not really, though he is always getting me to play random games and solve puzzles. The ones who do weird things would be Choji and Ino.”

 

“How so?”

 

Smiling, Shikamaru leant forward. “Well, when Choji first learn the Human Boulder, he didn’t know how to control his directions since he was spinning so fast. Unfortunately this caused some issues for… everyone. After destroying three trees and a bench he was able to stop himself just as he crashed into Ino. Not only did they go flying into the river but well… Ino can’t give her first kiss to Sasuke now.”

 

Naruto snorted before laughing. “I’m surprised that Choji is still alive.”

 

“It took the combined strength of Asuma-Sensei and I to stop her from drowning him after she got over the shock. Now whenever she’s annoying me I ask her what it was like to kiss a teammate.”

 

He was enjoying making Naruto laugh and just talking to him in general. Truthfully he hadn’t been able to hear the blond laugh before. Usually Naruto sniggered at something, which tended to be something said or done that Iruka-Sensei wasn’t happy about. It was good to know that Naruto actually did laugh.

 

The waiter appeared at the table, giving the two a raised eyebrow before speaking. “Are you both finished with your meal?”

 

Looking at Naruto, he let the blond answer, who patted his belly with a happy smile. “Yes, thank you.”

 

“I’ll be back with the check in just a moment.” The waiter gave them one last odd look before walking off.

 

Naruto took another sip of his water before sighing. “I guess we should find Asuma-Sensei to get him to pay for the food.” He grinned. “Thanks for inviting me.”

 

Trying not to blush Shikamaru gave Naruto a bored expression. “Yeah… it was nice to have someone to talk to since Asuma-Sensei decided to go drink.”

 

Shikamaru snatched the check out of the waiter’s hand, refusing to look at his face and yet again see that expression. Sliding out of the booth, he waited for Naruto to do the same before walking in the direction of the bar. Naruto put his hands behind his head, smiling.

 

“Ah, more training tomorrow.” The blond sighed. “Hopefully I can master this jutsu before the Chunin exams.”

 

“You don’t have much longer though,” Shikamaru reminded, slowly walking towards his sensei.

 

“Yeah, Pervy-Sage said that if I don’t get it soon he will take drastic measures.”

 

He smiled, imagining what that would mean for Naruto. From the sounds of it his furniture could end up glued to his roof. When they reached Asuma-Sensei he was surprised to see the Third Hokage smiling at them. He chose not to question why the Hokage was there as he handed Asuma-Sensei the check. It was possible he saw his son when he came in for dinner and decided to join him. The Hokage smiled at them, asking how their training went. Shikamaru answered with a simple ‘fine’ whilst Naruto complained about not being able to get the jutsu his sensei was teaching him.

 

“I am sure you will get it eventually,” Hokage assured, giving Naruto a kind smile.

 

“How do you feel, Naruto?” Asuma-Sensei looked concerned but Shikamaru could see that he was holding back a smile.

 

“A lot better now. Thanks, Asuma-Sensei.” The blond smiled, hands still behind his head.

 

“That’s good to hear but I don’t want you walking home alone.” He looked at his student, his eyes alight. “Shikamaru, walk Naruto home. And no arguing!”

 

Shikamaru closed his mouth, grumbling to himself before turning and walking out of the barbeque restaurant. He could hear Naruto’s footsteps drawing up beside him. Shikamaru didn’t say anything to the blond, not particularly wanting to start a conversation. He had wanted to end the night back there, where he could either walk home alone or leave Naruto and walk with Asuma-Sensei. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed himself. On the contrary, he hadn’t expected to enjoy himself so much. It was just that the night was starting to feel more and more like a date to him and it was affecting his thoughts. His brain was telling him to run. Unfortunately his body was declaring mutiny.

 

Naruto didn’t seem to mind the silence and was simply walking beside Shikamaru. After he unlocked his front door, Naruto turned to look at the dark haired boy.

 

“Thanks. Sorry Asuma-Sensei made you walk me home.”

 

“It’s alright,” Shikamaru muttered, trying to pull his eyes away from Naruto’s face. The blonde’s eyes were open now and looked brighter than usual.

 

Naruto suddenly looked concerned and grabbed Shikamaru’s shoulders. It was only than that Shikamaru realized that he was leaning forward, towards Naruto. Of course he had thought about… it, but he hadn’t planned to actually go through with it. Wasn’t he hoping to squish his feelings? Yet he felt disappointed that Naruto stopped him. Especially when he realized that he was only centimeters away from the blond.

 

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked, his grip on Shikamaru’s shoulders tightening as he straightened the dark haired boy up. “You just started falling.”

 

“Yeah, I just got lost in thought.” Shikamaru cleared his throat, looking at Naruto’s lips one last time before inwardly scolding himself and turning.

 

“Night.” He walked off, waving over his shoulder when Naruto returned his goodbye.

 

He scolded himself all the way back to the Nara estate. All he could think was that if he had succeeded, if Naruto hadn’t stopped him than he would have been stuck with his feelings. However, his feelings had yet to disappear and instead seemed to get worse. He was beginning to fear that they would never leave.

 

When he reached his home he didn’t say a word to anyone and instead went to his room, lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He decided to do what Asuma-Sensei always told him to do. Evaluate the situation.

 

The situation was fairly simple: he had feelings for a girl who dressed like a boy. But there was no inherit issue there. He didn’t care how she dressed as long as she was comfortable. It wasn’t that she was dumb either or that they had nothing in common since both those things weren’t completely true either. There were things that they shared and Naruto had an unusual intelligence, shown in the way she looked at the world. So why was he so against having feelings for her?

 

His eyes widened and his hands balled into fists behind his head. _Her! She!_ He never referred to Naruto as those things unless he was thinking about how she was hiding her identity and even then it was rare. Shikamaru always referred to Naruto as ‘he’, even in his mind. There was no point in doing so. Whatever reason Naruto kept her gender a secret wouldn’t be affected by Shikamaru referred to the blonde as ‘she’ in the safety of his own mind.

 

There was no real reason for Shikamaru to get rid of his feelings unless Naruto did not feel the same or if Naruto was actually interested in girls. Shikamaru had thought that she liked Sakura. Those were the two things he wouldn’t know unless he asked the questions to the blond herself. Now he really wished he had followed through earlier. He would have received his answer a lot quicker and at least he would have succeeded in doing something he had thought about more than he would like to admit. It was with that that Shikamaru decided two things. The first was that he was going to refer to Naruto as a female within his mind. The second was that he was going to stop trying to get rid of his feelings. Whether he acted on them was another story.


	8. Not A Demon

It wasn’t really surprising, given how he eats, but nonetheless, Shikamaru still trekked down the corridor to the room the nurse had rudely read out for him. The way she acted you would think he had said something offensive like her red nose hairs didn’t match her black hair… which it didn’t, but he kept that to himself. Deciding to forget the disgruntled woman, Shikamaru knocked on the door to Choji’s hospital room. When he heard his friend give him permission to enter, he slid the door open, waving the basket of fruit for his friend to see. Choji groaned, looking pale.

 

“Shikamaru, don’t be mean! I’m not allowed to eat for at least another twelve hours.” Choji groaned again, lying back against the mound of pillows behind him. No doubt his mother had come by. His friend looked pale under his red swirls.

 

“Yeah, the doctors told me just before I came in. At least you know I did bring you something.” Shikamaru sat on the chair next to Shikamaru’s bed, putting the fruit basket on the floor, out of Choji’s sight. “Are you feeling any better?”

 

“Not really. Sorry I won’t be able to help with training.”

 

Shikamaru shrugged. “Don’t worry. Asuma-Sensei gave me the day off until the finals. If I’m not good enough now then I won’t be with a day more of training.”

 

“I’m sure you will make it, Shikamaru.” Choji gave his friend a smile before he suddenly looked serious. “Did you hear about Naruto?”

 

It was hard to describe the feeling that washed through him. It was something akin to swallowing cement. He tried to form his face into a look of mild interest whereas he wants to shake the answers about Naruto out of Choji whilst also running out of the room to find Naruto and check on her himself.

 

“What about him?”

 

“He’s been unconscious for three days now. The nurses found him outside beside a big frog footprint. His chakra plummeted and there were stories about a giant toad… a couple of people even tried to say that the Fourth Hokage was back from the dead… those people were drunk though.” Choji gave a soft smile. “Don’t worry. When I heard them talking I made sure to ask how he was. They expect him to wake up sometime soon. So he will be awake for tomorrow… though I don’t know if he will be okay to compete.”

 

“I don’t know why you bothered to ask,” Shikamaru said as he fidgeted in his seat before giving his best friend a small smile. “Thanks.”

 

He expected Choji to comment. Instead he yawned widely and somewhat over dramatically. “My parents were here a couple of minutes ago and apparently Asuma-Sensei is going to drop by later. Who would have thought it was so exhausting to be sick.”

 

“How about I go so you can get some rest?” Shikamaru stood up, the shogi board bumping against his fingers as he picked up his basket.

 

“Thanks.” Choji watched Shikamaru walk towards the door before speaking up again. “Can you visit Naruto? I don’t know if he’ll have anyone. Sakura seems to forget about him thanks to Sasuke and Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei are too busy training. Not to mention I’m pretty sure his new sensei is the reason he is in the hospital. Do you think you could?”

 

Shikamaru stood with his hand on the open door. “Sure. It’s a drag but I suppose I could… for you, I mean.”

 

“Of course. Thanks, Shikamaru.” Choji grinned as Shikamaru waved and walked out, closing the door behind him. He went to the reception desk to ask where Naruto’s room was but he received an odd reply. The nurse gave him the room number but then looked darkly at Shikamaru.

 

“I don’t know why you want to visit that monster. It would just be easier if he stayed asleep… or just died.” The nurse walked away, ramming her shoulder into Shikamaru’s as she did. She had boney shoulders.

 

He had seen that behaviour before when it came to Naruto but he still didn’t understand it. He had asked his father about her once before and he had replied that Shikamaru should come up with his own thoughts on Naruto. His mother hadn’t looked happy about that. Shikamaru had to wonder what his father would think if he knew about his son’s feelings for the blonde. Would he continue to believe that Shikamaru should come up with his own opinion or would he start to take on the mind of the other villages?

 

He knocked on the door, receiving no answer. Opening the door slowly, he looked in, worried that he would find Naruto in a state that would result in him getting hit. There was no need to worry since Naruto was still asleep, the blankets falling off the side of the bed. The blonde looked cold though, making Shikamaru wonder if anyone had bothered to check on her. Judging by the way the nurse acted, probably not. The dark haired boy walked forward, putting the fruit basket on the ground. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over the girl, up to her chin. The shivering stopped after a moment and a peaceful look came over her face.

 

 _I wonder how deeply she’s sleeping_ , he thought, reaching out and brushing some hair from her forehead. She didn’t react in the slightest, making him move his hand down to her cheek, stroking the skin. Again she didn’t react! The more he stared the more daring he got. Leaning down, he felt his nose brush against Naruto’s. He held his breath, ready to jump back if Naruto started to wake up. When she didn’t he went to close the gap between them, only to quickly move to the side, kissing Naruto’s cheek.

 

Moving away, he started to set up his shogi board, his back facing Naruto. As he played he continually looked over his shoulder, worried that the sleeping girl wouldn’t wake up. If Naruto found out that she slept through the final Chunin exams then she would never forgive herself. She seemed determined to beat Neji after what he did to Hinata.

 

“Man, is he ever going to wake up. Maybe the kid croaked!” He let a rush of air escape his nose when he remembered exactly what animal reportedly helped Naruto get into this situation. He stared at Naruto for a moment, wondering if his words would register before turning back to the shogi board with a heavy sigh. He was really starting to worry. He had already played a full round of shogi without Naruto even moving. After a moment he realized that the only other sound in the room besides two breathing bodies had disappeared. Looking at the timer beside him he noticed that something was wrong.

 

“Huh, the sand stopped. What’s up with that? Did they forget to wind it or something?” That was just annoying. He couldn’t even play shogi in peace. “What a drag.”

 

Noise behind him drew his attention. Turning in his seat he noticed Naruto’s eyes opening, making him smile. After a quick scan of the room those blue eyes moved over to him, looking confused.

 

“Soo, you decided to wake up, huh?” He decided to not mention how glad he was that Naruto didn’t wake up earlier.

 

“Where am I? What is this?”

 

“The hospital. They said you’ve been out cold like this for three days straight.”

 

“Three days…” Naruto muttered, seeming to slowly progress the words before she blew up. “THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!” She jumped up, standing on her bed and making Shikamaru worry about her.

 

“Ah, yeah, more or less.”

 

“SHIKAMARU, WHEN DOES THE FINAL COMPETITION BEGIN?”

 

He should have guessed that’s what was wrong with her. “Ahh, tomorrow.” That seemed to do little to calm Naruto down. If anything she looked worse. Was this one of the ways that Naruto showed stress?

 

“WHAT?!” Naruto grabbed Shikamaru’s jacket, making a thought pop into his head. “ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY THE HECK DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER? I CAN’T BE LYING AROUND AT A TIME LIKE THIS. I’VE GOTTA BE GETTING READY! AND PERVY-SAGE! WHERE’S PERVY-SAGE? THAT OLD COOT IS SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERVISING MY TRAINING.”

 

“Hey, calm down, Kid, get a grip!” Shikamaru started, his neck hurting having to look up at Naruto at such a close angle. He decided to not point out that he didn’t actually wake the blonde up, or the fact that he actually didn’t mind Naruto man-handling him like this… that was something he was planning to analyze at a later date, if he was feeling brave enough. Though the angry face wasn’t something he was enjoying. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

Naruto pushed Shikamaru away, scrambling to the other side of the bed. “Where’s my clothes? I got to get dressed. Where’d they put them? Oh come on…”

 

She looked under her pillow, down the back of her bed and then seemed to repeat the progress. Shikamaru was too stunned to say anything. He hadn’t even realized the fact that, yet again, Naruto was in nothing but a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Why was this becoming a habit?

 

“Oh, man,” he muttered, putting a hand to his head. “This kid gives me such a headache. I liked him a lot better when he was in a coma. WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?! Now listen, you don’t want to be freaking out the day before a big competition. Resting can be the best thing.” He stopped when Naruto suddenly sat down facing the wall. He hadn’t expected that to actually work. Hell, it never really worked for Iruka-Sensei. “Are you… okay? Is something wrong?”

 

He heard a loud growl before Naruto looked over her shoulder, holding her stomach as tears ran down her face. “Yeah, I’m really starving!”

 

His shoulders relaxed and he gave Naruto an odd look. “Is that all? Man, stop scaring me like that!” A thought just came to his mind. It would work out perfectly. “Oh, look at this.” He put the fruit basket on the bed. “I went through all the trouble of getting this stuff for Choji and then the doctors told me he couldn’t have it. Such a drag. But at least we can eat it.”

 

“Choji. You mean he’s here in the hospital too?” Naruto looked concerned.

 

“Nothing to worry about. All his got is a bad case of indigestion. He ate one short-rib to many.” He tried not to laugh at his friend’s misfortune but it was kinda funny.

 

Naruto, however, didn’t hold in her laughter. “I should have figured. That’s just like him.”

 

“Yeah, well you two are just lucky I’m around or you wouldn’t have any visitors.” He threw an apple at Naruto, who caught it easily. “Here.”

 

Naruto smiled. “Oh, wow, this looks delicious,” she stated, rubbing it on her shirt. She brought it to her mouth, only to look shocked before even taking a bite.

 

“What? What is it now?” He was worried she would start yelling again, or grab him again. He had banned his brain from thinking on its own after the last time. The things it comes up with should not be his responsibility.

 

Naruto started chuckling evilly, something Shikamaru recognized from the academy. _This should be good_.

 

“Let’s eat it in front of Choji. It’ll drive him crazy.”

 

“Man that’s mean. I like it!” He chuckled, picking up the basket, leading Naruto in the direction of Choji’s room. They were only two corridors away when they saw Ino.

 

“Hey, what are you two doing? Naruto, why aren’t you wearing pants?”

 

“We’re going to eat this in front of Choji.” Shikamaru held up the basket as Naruto just shrugged uncaringly. “You know, keep him company, and torment him a little. Not to mention Naruto is starving.” He looked at the blonde then, only to notice she wasn’t paying attention.

 

She resembled a dog that had heard an intruder. Naruto stood tall, her head angle slightly, looking down another corridor with an intense look. Before he could question her, her hand shot down, taking the basket from his hands and thrusting it into Ino’s arms.

 

“Ino, go ahead, we’ll meet you in Choji’s room. There is something I need Shikamaru for.”

 

Shikamaru had only a moment to return Ino’s confused look before Naruto grabbed his hand, pulling him down the adjacent corridor. The moment Ino was out of sight she started running, dragging Shikamaru with her.

 

“Naruto, wait up, what’s this about?”

 

He didn’t expect the blonde to stop and turn suddenly towards him. If she hadn’t grabbed his shoulders then they would have ended up on the ground. She didn’t seem to notice that Shikamaru’s hands had went to her hips. He had no idea what girls’ hips were like but Naruto’s certainly seemed different from his. They came out from her stomach more, creating a curve. He tried not to blush at the contact, or how close they were standing.

 

“He’s here. I can feel it!” Naruto stated, looking Shikamaru straight in the eyes with a level of alarm and seriousness that he had never seen before in the blonde. “I felt this same feeling during the preliminaries. It took me a while to realize who was causing it though. He’s here. This is not good.”

 

There was a painful emptiness in his stomach until everything she was saying registered. She was worried, and… territorial? “Who?”

 

“Gaara of the Sand.” She grabbed Shikamaru’s wrist, starting to run down the hallway again. “Bushy-Brow is this way. Come on!”

 

She had been right. Lee was surrounded by Gaara’s sand. Shikamaru activated his jutsu just in time to stop Gaara from hurting an unconscious Lee. He almost released it when Naruto punched the red head. He hadn’t realized she had such a strong hit on her.

 

“What the heck do you think you’re doing in here, you rat?” Her hair seemed to be standing on end more than usual, though it was hard to judge with her face in so much pain.

 

“Hey, man, go easy! I’m using my Shadow Possession jutsu so when you’re bashing him you’re bashing me too. You got it?” he hadn’t meant to sound so angry, especially when he realized that Naruto probably didn’t have a jutsu like his, where her body was put into risk.

 

Naruto actually looked really worried. “Oh, sorry, Shikamaru.”

 

As Gaara’s sand armour started to crack and fall Naruto walked closer to Shikamaru, stopping and facing the red head. At first the dark haired boy thought it was to distance herself from Gaara, the threat, but then he realized, Naruto wasn’t afraid, and she was a close range attacker. She stood slightly in front of Shikamaru, her fists clenched and her face hard. Her body was turned ever so slightly towards Shikamaru’s though, as he was turned towards hers. He stood ready to knock Naruto out of the way if needed. Naruto was trying to protect him! Both from Gaara and her own anger.

 

“Out with it!” she growled. “What were you trying to pull?”

 

Gaara just stared at Naruto, unmoving, which seemed to infuriate Naruto even more. He slowly healed his face. She reminded Shikamaru of an animal defending its territory, and its… family.

 

“Well? Are you going to tell us what you were going to do?” Naruto grounded out, surprisingly not yelling at the top of her lungs like Shikamaru expected.

 

“I was going to kill him,” Gaara replied calmly in his surprisingly deep voice.

 

Even with all the evidence, Shikamaru was surprised.

 

“What?” Naruto apparently was too, even though she dragged him in here fearing danger.

 

 _This guy’s one cool customer. Look at him! He’s not even fazed by my Shadow Possession jutsu._ “You already beat Lee once in the competition. What’s your problem? Wasn’t that enough for you? Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him or something?”

 

“I have nothing against him. It’s nothing that complicated; I simply want to kill him. That’s all.”

 

Gaara’s confession did little to help Naruto. Every muscle in her body seemed to tense, pure rage turning her face somewhat comical.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU’RE SICK IN THE HEAD!” she yelled, pointing at the man. “YOU’RE CRAZY!” She was shaking, and he swore that her canine teeth seemed sharper.

 

“Yeah, you think we’re just going to stand by and let you do whatever you want?” Shikamaru spat, disgusted in the person before him, “You sick, selfish psycho!” _This guy gives me the creeps. There’s always been something weird about him. Scary. If he decides to make a move I’m not sure we will be able to stop him. Naruto isn’t going to back down. I don’t know what has gotten into her. Gaara is a long distance attacker mainly. He will send out his sand, but at who first? If he attacks me, Naruto will attack him. If he attacks Naruto first, since she does seem more threatening than me at the moment… I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop him. I can’t let her get hurt._

 

“If you don’t stay out of my way I’ll have to kill you two as well.”

 

“OH REALLY? LET’S JUST SEE YOU TRY IT!”

 

“Hey, wow, Kid, take it easy!” He couldn’t have Naruto setting Gaara off, but she didn’t seem to be calming down any time soon. _Best thing to try and do is bluff our way out of this._ He was shaking too now, but it wasn’t for the same reason as Naruto who looked as though all her self control was being put into not hitting Gaara. She was holding her outstretched arm as though to pull it back forcibly. _It’s me! I’m the one holding her back. She would already be trying to pound this guy into the ground if she didn’t know it would hurt me! She did crack his sand armour though, which would have to be chewing up his chakra. But that won’t be enough._ He had to get her out of this, soon. “Yeah, yeah, we watched your last match against Lee. We know you’re tough. But you know, Naruto and I have a few tricks up our sleeves as well. We were holding back during the competition. There are things you haven’t seen yet. On top of that it’s two against one. So don’t be a fool, okay? Just take my advice and go. Quietly!”

 

Gaara’s expression didn’t change. “I’ll say it once more. If you get in my way, I’ll kill you.”

 

Every last bit of him was shaking now. Fear seemed to be the only emotion he could feel. _Okay, plan B. But why warn us again? What’s holding him back? He is kind of tense though… and he’s not looking at me, just Naruto._

 

“AND I’LL SAY IT AGAIN! LET’S SEE YOU TRY IT!”

 

 _She has a death wish!_ “Back off will ya? Don’t want to _go_ there.” He tried to whisper but he was fairly certain his fear had disabled that ability. “This guy fights like he’s mad. Like he’s a demon or something!”

 

That seemed to strike a chord with Naruto, and not in the way Shikamaru was hoping. She pulled her anger hunched shoulders back. She grinned, making Shikamaru feel both safe and scared at the same time. There was something in her eyes, in the suddenly relaxed pose of her stance. She was… intimidating!

 

“He can act like a demon all he wants. But you know what? I have the real thing inside me!”

 

Shikamaru didn’t understand. Yeah, he had heard people call Naruto a demon, but why was Naruto agreeing to it? She was not a demon! No one that funny, and open could be a demon. He could tell that Naruto was ready for a fight. She wasn’t going to let Gaara walk away easily. That is, if they could get the psycho to back off.

 

He nudged Naruto with his elbow. “Idiot, leave this to me. What’s the point in getting him mad?”

 

Gaara was looking more intensely at Naruto now, seeming to study her. Another, ugly emotion appeared in Shikamaru for a moment, taking over his fear. The two seemed to be having a staring contest. One angry, the other… oddly calm, or at least pretending to be. Finally, Gaara closed his eyes.

 

“A demon, huh? My demon is as real as yours is.”

 

Shikamaru couldn’t hide his surprise. This guy seemed to know what Naruto had been referring to.

 

Gaara opened his eyes, looking intently at Naruto. “From my birth my upbringing was not what most people would consider a happy one. To ensure that I became a strong shinobi, my father performed his jutsu on me, infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit, Shukaku. I destroyed the life of the woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster!”

 

Shikamaru didn’t know how to process the information that Gaara was giving them. A sand spirit with the same name as Shikamaru’s father. He let his brain take over, noticing that Naruto was staring sharply at him, studying his appearance. “Yeah, some kind of demonic jutsu. But to use it on a baby, before it’s even born, man, that’s creepy.” He didn’t understand the pain that flickered over Naruto’s face. “Gee, what a swell guy your dad must have been. He must have loved you a lot.”

 

He thought that he could play on Gaara’s relationship with his father. It was cruel, to try and make the guy feel depressed to try and take the fight out of him but all Shikamaru cared about was saving Naruto. However, he never expected Gaara to not care about his father, or any family member. Love seemed to be a foreign concept to the red head. He was born and raised to be a weapon, only for his creators to regret it and try to kill a child. _How messed up!_

 

Whilst Shikamaru was confused by much of what Gaara said, Naruto didn’t seem to be at all. Shikamaru thought that Gaara was simply out of his mind. Suddenly, Naruto took a step back.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Shikamaru was worried. Why did she look so frightened? Not at Gaara but at something else. “What’s wrong?”

 

Gaara made a move, seeming to see advantage in Naruto suddenly being immobilized. Shikamaru had no idea how he was doing it though, since he was still trapped in the dark haired boy’s jutsu. Gaara wasn’t aiming at him, he was aiming at…

 

“NARUTO!”

 

She was frozen, staring at Gaara.

 

“HEY, WAKE UP!” he shouted desperately. “Oh, man, what a drag! NARUTO!!”

 

If Guy-Sensei hadn’t interfered Shikamaru didn’t know what would have happened. He had no plan and Naruto was having some sort of break down. After Gaara left Guy-Sensei took a look at Lee, asking them if they knew if Gaara had done anything. When Shikamaru answered that they were fairly certain he hadn’t Guy-Sensei decided to get a doctor anyway, just encase.

 

Naruto moved over to the wall, falling against it. He couldn’t read Naruto’s expression. She looked as though all the air had been let out of her body. She was leaning against the wall, not looking at him, but instead studying Lee’s unmoving body. Or at least she seemed to be but her eyes were glazed over.

 

“I could have been just like him,” she muttered. “I could have been blood-thirsty and just cared about killing… hurting.”

 

Instantly his fists clenched and he marched over to her, grabbing her shoulders roughly. He met her surprised look with a hard, unrelenting one of his own. “You are nothing like him. I don’t understand this demon thing you said but you are not a monster!” He put one hand on Naruto’s flat stomach. “Even if some sick bastard put a demon spirit in you that wouldn’t make you a demon or a monster.”

 

“It’s not just… we grew up the same.” Naruto looked desperate, sorrowful, her eyes filling with tears.

 

“I know that the village has treated you badly, I can see some parallels, but you are not like Gaara. Naruto, what is your dream?”

 

“To become Hokage.”

 

“Why did you choose that dream?”

 

“So that people would start respecting me and start treating me right.” Naruto dropped her head, only for Shikamaru to push her chin up, making her blue eyes meet his brown. He doubted that his eyes drew hers as much as hers drew his. The blue of her eyes seemed almost unnatural. He hated the tears pooling within them.

 

“How were you planning to become Hokage? The leaders of the village have to vote after all. And what were you planning to do as Hokage?” He asked softly, becoming gentler with her, his hands now resting on her shoulder instead of gripping it, the other still resting on her stomach.

 

“I was planning to become a strong ninja, prove I was good enough and that I was capable of protecting the village with everything I have. This is my home and I want to protect it and I want… I want those in the village to want to protect me.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

 

Shikamaru gave her a soft smile. “See? No demon. Naruto, you _could_ have ended up like that guy, but you are stronger than him and that’s why you’re the caring person you are. And just so you know, I _want_ to protect you!”

 

Naruto gave him a thankful smile only for her stomach to growl loudly, making both of them chuckle, feeling the last bit of tension leave them.

 

“Come on, let’s go see if Ino ate all the fruit on us.” He took Naruto’s hand and led her out of the room, relishing in the fact that she did not pull away but instead held tight.

 

When they reached Choji’s room they found out Ino hadn’t eaten any, and had stopped Choji from devouring any of the fruit too. Choji’s eyes traveled from Shikamaru’s face, to the conjoined hands, to Naruto’s tearstained, pale face. From the look on his friend’s face, Shikamaru guessed that Choji had worked out something bad had happened. He gave a slight shake of his head though, not wanting to say in front of Ino. She would just worry.

 

“Naruto, honestly, where are your pants!?” Ino snapped.

 

Naruto just shrugged again. “Don’t know. Couldn’t find them.”

 

“Well I’m going to go find them!” Ino stood up. “There is something unsettling about you walking around half dressed.”

 

“Why?” Naruto asked as Ino walked passed. “I do it at home all the time.”

 

Shikamaru decided to ignore that as he led Naruto over to the vacant chair and the fruit basket. Choji’s curiosity wouldn’t wait now that Ino was gone. Thankfully for his nerves Naruto didn’t let go of his hand after sitting down in the chair. Eating an apple with her other hand as Shikamaru sat on the armrest of her chair. It was feeling her warmth that reminded him that they somehow got out of that situation safely. That she was okay.

 

When Choji got up after to go to the bathroom Shikamaru jumped, feeling fingers skim over his jaw. He looked at Naruto who was looking up at him with a frown on her face.

 

“I bruised you. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” She stroked the flesh gently.

 

“It’s okay. You were trying to protect someone.” He gave her a lazy smile. “You never know, keep it up and you may just become Hokage!”


	9. Hers

Naruto was a jerk for pushing him into the arena, yet, he wasn’t complaining about the result. He had finished his fights so now he could just watch everyone else’s. And on top of that… well…

 

“HEY, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU, YOU IDIOT!”

 

Naruto hadn’t stopped paying attention to him since she pushed him into the arena. It took a lot of effort to keep the grin from his face as he stretched after his match.

 

“Who are you calling an idiot, Idiot?”

 

“WHY DID YOU GIVE UP? ARE YOU REALLY THAT LAZY OR ARE YOU JUST A BIG CHICKEN?”

 

“Hey, it’s over. Let’s just forget it, okay?”

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING? NO, IT’S NOT OKAY! YOU HAD THAT MATCH…”

 

“Will you skip it? Are you forgetting? There’s another match.” Why was it that when Naruto was being hot headed and unreasonable Shikamaru thought of the strangest ways to shut her up? His hands that sat on his hips tightened their grip. He couldn’t trust himself at this moment.

 

“I MEAN TO QUIT RIGHT WHEN YOU…” Naruto stopped. “Huh, another match?”

 

Shikamaru smiled, watching at it dawned on the blonde that her team mate was up next.

 

 

Once Sasuke showed up she was happy for Shikamaru to grab her by the arm and drag her from the field. It was disappointing that Naruto’s attention was pulled away from Shikamaru to the show off Sasuke. She was, however, still scolding him for having forfeited. Admittedly, now that he was actually listening to her words he was enjoying it.

 

“You had her! You had her and you THREW IT AWAY! You could have won. Honestly, that trick with your jacket was brilliant. How did you think of it? You could have done something like that and kicked her butt.” Naruto kept pointing at him accusingly, at one point stopping to stand in front of him as she yelled at him. She was so close that he could see the flecks of light blue within her eyes.

 

“Sounds like you just complemented me,” Shikamaru teased as they walked up the stairs. He put his hand on Naruto’s lower back to push her forward. Unfortunately at his push Naruto started running up the stairs, realizing she had to get to the top to watch Sasuke and Gaara’s fight.

 

“WILL YOU HURRY UP? COME ON!”

 

“Relax, Naruto, you’re going to give yourself an ulcer.”

 

He was enjoying his time with Naruto until they saw Gaara slaughter two members of the Grass Village. Their screams rang through the hallway, chilling Shikamaru to his core. Naruto seemed as frozen as him as Gaara calmly walked down the stairs between them. When Gaara’s footsteps disappeared into the distance they both collapsed. He shouldn’t have reminded Naruto of the fact that Sasuke was going to fight Gaara.

 

Naruto seemed to get it though. They weren’t good enough for Gaara, they wouldn’t fulfil his blood lust. The blonde started shaking, making Shikamaru worry about what was running through her mind. She finally settled only to gain a dark look. Moments after commenting about talking to Kakashi-Sensei she took off towards the stadium, wanting to stop the match.

 

Shikamaru had no choice but to follow after her, wondering how she was hoping to stop the fight. It was a fight to the death, or to a forfeit after all. She was on edge again, like at the hospital, as though she was seeing something he couldn’t.

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto muttered. “He’s about to fight that psycho! But Gaara wants to kill all of us too. He plans too.”

 

Unfortunately Kakashi-Sensei and Guy-Sensei didn’t seem to fully understand the gravity of the situation. They seemed to believe that Sasuke could hold his own against that guy. Unlikely! He didn’t have the killing intent that Gaara did. Gaara enjoyed killing. Needed to kill. Sasuke just wanted to win the fight and become Chunin. He probably also wanted to show how skilled he was, he was always a show off after all. But to kill? That didn’t seem like something he was capable of doing. Especially not in a match that he doesn’t expect to have to kill to win.

 

Admittedly Sasuke had improved in the month he was missing. Shikamaru could tell that Naruto was jealous of Sasuke’s skills. But Shikamaru didn’t think it would be enough, not against a monster like Gaara. Everything went to hell after Sasuke popped Gaara’s sand ball with a chidori. Apparently Gaara had never bled before, if his scream was anything to go off of. Naruto went rigged when an arm came out of the ball. Naruto started to shake. Next moment her hand shot out, grabbing onto Shikamaru’s. The dark haired boy held her hand as tightly as she held his. Her hand was clammy, but warm and moving. When a roar emanated through the arena Naruto’s hold tightened and her hand jerked as though to pull him behind her. He almost fell backwards from his crouching position.

 

“What’s going on? Why is everything getting all fuzzy?” Naruto muttered as her hand went limp in his hold.

 

He was feeling drowsy too. He let go of Naruto’s hand, quickly releasing the genjutsu. Moving his hands out of the release sign he quickly caught Naruto as she fell, gently putting her on the ground before pretending to collapse as well. If the others knew he was awake one of two things would happen. The enemy would see him and attack, risking Naruto’s life in the process. The second option was that the Jonin who released the genjutsus would ask him to do something, meaning he would have to leave Naruto… unconscious… on the floor… in the middle of an invasion. He couldn’t do that! What if she got hurt because he was what? There was nothing he could think of at that moment that he would be useful for.

 

Unfortunately he was needed for something. But so was Naruto. He was bitten by a stupid puppy but he refused to admit the real reason he was pretending to be asleep. That dog was confusing and weird. He offered to let Shikamaru touch his paws if he behaved. It would have been more tempting if Naruto offered something. However Sakura had grabbed Naruto the moment Kakashi had finished explaining the mission. He probably needed a rabies shot too, thanks to that dog.

 

The moment Pakkun mentioned being followed Shikamaru started devising plans. All the scenarios had one thing in common. Naruto safety was always a priority, whether clearly or not. A great strategist would understand that she was a ninja and willing to fight and die. She would be furious if she found out he was trying to protect her but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t keep his heart out of his planning. Naruto’s idea of an ambush was actually quite smart if the enemy didn’t outrank them so much. When he finally spoke the only viable plan he had trouble meeting Naruto’s eye. Someone had to sacrifice themselves. The moment those words left his mouth Naruto stopped, making the other three follow suit. None of them spoke.

 

“So, whose going to do it?” he asked. One look at Sakura let him know that she wasn’t steeling herself to volunteer. “We need the dog to follow Sasuke. So that means…”

 

“Alright, I guess that I’m gonna have ta…”

 

“I’m the only one who can do it.” He had to stop her. It was too painful hearing her offering to sacrifice herself. Naruto could very easily do it. She would only have to make three shadow clones, transforming them into the team members and leading them away from the group. If he was as skilled at shadow clones as she was he would do that. Naruto wasn’t dumb, at least not in combat. It was clear that the moment she stopped she had started to formulate a plan.

 

“Shikamaru?” Sakura yelped.

 

“Why does it have to be you?” Naruto snapped.

 

 _Because I can’t let you die!_ “It’s better than all of us being wiped out, right? Besides, I’m the only one with a chance of pulling off this decoy act.” He jumped over their heads, back towards the way they came. “And of surviving this attack. I mean after all, Shadow Possession Jutsu was invented as a delay tactic. Anyway,” he turned away, with a small smile, not wanting to see the fear creeping into Naruto’s eyes, “I’ll catch up with you later. Go on, get going.”

 

“We’re counting on you, Shikamaru!”

 

He swallowed thickly, raising his hand to show Naruto that he had heard her. He refused to move, refused to look at Naruto. He only had a limited amount of chakra left. Taking down nine Jonins was impossible. Everything in him told him to say something. No one knew about him knowing Naruto’s gender. No one knew about his feelings either. It was odd to think that he might die at this very moment without Naruto being aware of just how important she was in his life. Without knowing that the reason he was not moving was because he couldn’t let her play the decoy and risk dying.

 

He set a plan in motion, having to move fast to put enough distance between him and the others. He couldn’t risk them seeing two sets of tracks. A snapped branch here, a scrape in the bark there, then the foot prints. Turns out it was a good thing Pakkun had shown Shikamaru his paws. It made it easier to find the right size of sticks. Unfortunately he had acted too quickly. He only caught eight. Though he was never going to be able to hold them for long anyway but missing the ninth one meant he had no chance of escape.

 

_All I really wanted was to be just an average shinobi, making an average living. I’d marry a regular girl who’s not super pretty or super ugly. Have two kids, a girl then a boy. Retire when my daughter got married and my son became a successful ninja. And spend the rest of my day’s just playing shogi. A nice, care free and leisurely retirement. Then I would die of old age before my wife. Yep, that’s the life I wanted. And yet I ended up exerting myself. It’s so unlike me. Even though I wanted to finish this as just an average guy I had to go and get myself into this sticky situation. What encouraged me to do this and give up on my future family?_

 

The image of Naruto just before they parted popped into his mind. Her fear for him clear in her crystal blue eyes. Next second he envisioned those same eyes looking up at him from a girl with blonde pig-tails and an orange dress with the Nara clan symbol on her shoulder. He sighed. With a small shake of his head he returned his attention to his shadow jutsu. It wavered as though mocking him.

 

“Well, as you say, it appears I’m at my limit.” The shadow left his feet and he waited for the inevitable. He was spent. There was no chance he could even put up a fight. His legs felt like jelly under him. _Naruto’s stamina must really be ridiculous because she didn’t look exhausted at all._

 

He nearly had a heart attack when someone came crashing down behind him. He expected his head to be severed from his body instantly; instead his senses were filled with the smell of smoke. That particular scent of smoke was familiar to him.

 

“Asuma-Sensei?” Shikamaru was shaking so hard it affected his voice. “How did you…”

 

Asuma-Sensei was impressive. He took down all the enemy ninja without issue, allowing Shikamaru to collapse to the ground. Taking a moment to calm his nerves, Shikamaru evaluated his situation. He was out of chakra, out of stamina. If he pushed himself any further he would pass out for sure. Thinking over how he had came to be on the ground in the middle of the forest made him think of the other team members. He shot up only to have the world spin and for him to fall back down.

 

“Hey, take it easy,” Asuma-Sensei instructed, moving to his student’s side.

 

“No, Naruto and the others… I have to help them.”

 

“I spoke with Kakashi, they have orders to pursue Sasuke. You’ve taken out their only real threat. Gaara is injured and Sasuke and Naruto can handle the other two… Kankuro and Temari, right? They will be fine whilst you rest. You can’t do anything if you pass out just trying to follow them.”

 

There was truth in his teacher’s words. Looking at the sky again he evaluated that within half an hour the forest would be crawling with shadows. It was, after all, getting close to late afternoon. He had that long to regain as much energy as possible, then he was going after them, no matter what. As Asuma-Sensei went to scout out the area and take out as many enemies as possible Shikamaru sat, resting the best he could in the middle of an invasion.

 

“Looks like I still have a chance at the life I want” he muttered to himself. “I can’t believe you were going to volunteer to give up your life, Naruto! I would kick your ass for that if I didn’t know you would kick mine right back for doing the same thing. Just give me time. Once I have some energy I’ll be there to help you, you troublesome woman.”

 

He found it difficult to sit still. Asuma-Sensei would come back, dragging unconscious enemies to be tied up with the rest. At one point he had blood on his hands, making Shikamaru feel nauseas. He was hardly stupid. It was clear that this was a life or death situation but at the same time he had not once thought about killing the enemy. They, however, clearly thought about killing the Leaf ninja. It was that thought that propelled him to his feet earlier than he intended.

 

“I’m going after him!”

 

He took off in the direction he knew they had been heading, looking for signs of them. Asuma-Sensei was hot on his heels. Not once did the older man ask who ‘he’ was. Luckily there were subtle signs of the three. As they drew closer and closer he started to notice that the ground was rumbling. The closer they got to Naruto and the others the stronger the ground shook. He heard the muffled sound of an explosion.

 

_Paper bomb! But whose?_

 

He pushed himself to go faster, ignoring pain in his muscles. Adjusting his course he aimed towards where the explosion came from, Asuma-Sensei following suit. Next moment there was a large dust cloud, similar to what appeared when one performed certain jutsus but it was huge.

 

“What was that?” Shikamaru panted.

 

“One large release of chakra,” replied Asuma-Sensei, coming to a halt and forcing Shikamaru to do so as well. Closing his eyes, he took a large breath. “Wild, untameable, spontaneous. It feels like Naruto’s. Holy crap that kid has as much chakra as a Jonin! Shikamaru, change of plans! Naruto is fighting Gaara.”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“Calm down! We are not walking into that. We are going to guard this area. No enemy ninja is going to join that battle. Do you understand me?” Asuma-Sensei gave him a serious expression, leaving no room for argument, and yet, Shikamaru still opened his mouth.

 

“But, what if Naruto… dies?” The word came out strained, barely making it passed his lips.

 

“SHIKAMARU!” Asuma-Sensei yelled, making the young boy jump. “If you really care about Naruto then trust him to fight this battle. Trust him to win and protect him from a distance. Naruto promised to have your back, to protect you at the sacrifice of his own life. I’m asking you if you are willing to do the same for him. Kakashi told me to never count Naruto out and I can see why.”

 

The lazy genius nodded. “You’re right. I’ll check on him once the fight is over. The idiot will be injured, but alive.”

 

There didn’t seem to be too many enemies in the area and he was fully prepared to guard Naruto from a distance… until that _thing_ appeared. It was huge and monstrous. Its flesh was the colour of sand and it stood as tall as a mountain. Involuntarily Shikamaru yelped Naruto’s name before looking at Asuma-Sensei in desperation.

 

“What is that thing?” Asuma-Sensei gasped, craning his neck upwards.

 

“The sand demon… with my dad’s name. Shikaku!”

 

“Shikaku… no, you mean Shukaku… different spellings. The one-tailed beast!” Asuma-Sensei took a deep breath. “This is not good.”

 

At that Shikamaru rounded on his teacher. “You said that Naruto would be fine. That he would win!”

 

He went to charge forward but stopped when something shook the ground. Before his eyes appeared another, large animal. A giant toad wearing a jacket, smoking a pipe. On its head was a figure with bright blonde hair.

 

“Naruto!” His face ached from the large smile that spread across it.

 

“How did he summon the Fourth Hokage’s toad?”

 

Shikamaru was rendered speechless. _How did Naruto get so strong?_

 

He didn’t have much time to gawk since the presence of the two creatures seemed to draw more enemy ninja. The forces were small, especially compared to what he could only imagine was going on in the village. Once Naruto and Gaara started fighting though, the enemy retreated. He didn’t blame them. Trees were being uprooted thanks to those two. Shikamaru was glad the fighting was over for him since the edges of his vision was starting to blacken. He collapsed at the base of a tree and watched the fight. Asuma-Sensei, understanding that his student couldn’t fight anymore, remained on guard for him.

 

Naruto was keeping the battle away from their direction, which meant that she was probably guarding Sasuke and Sakura. With every attack his heart leapt into his throat, especially when that thing started talking, sounding nothing like Gaara. The toad started spitting water, making it rain where he sat. He refused to move or look away though. He felt hopeless, not being able to help. It was becoming clear that Naruto was having trouble. The toad couldn’t get a grip on the beast. The blonde seemed to realize the same thing for she and the toad transformed into… something deadly looking. It was covered in orange fur, the hair seeming to stand on end like Naruto’s did in Lee’s hospital room. It had nine tails that flicked around as though they had a mind of their own. One even broke the top off a tree. And it’s teeth! Its teeth looked bigger then Shikamaru and sharper than a kunai.

 

“What is that?”

 

Asuma-Sensei looked pale and shaken. “The Nine-Tails!”

 

“That’s the thing that devastated the village almost 13 years ago and killed the Fourth?” Shikamaru couldn’t take his eyes off the vicious creature, hardly believing that it was actually Naruto and the giant toad.

 

“There’s no doubt. I didn’t see it this close last time but I will never forget it.”

 

“How does he even know what it looks like in such detail?”

 

Asuma-Sensei remained silent, staring up at the thing with wide eyes. Shikamaru had never seen a battle so intense before. His entire body begged him to rush in and help somehow but his brain reminded him that he could never keep up with a fight of that calibre. It was hard to believe that it was actually Naruto, the academy screw up. Part of him was terrified but another part of him, the part that he realized Naruto owned, was impressed more than he could verbalize. In true Naruto style she won the fight with a head butt. Gaara’s monster form started to crack, the sound resonating through the forest. The moment the sand started to crumble Shikamaru pulled himself to his feet, jogging to Naruto’s location. He didn’t know how they had the energy to throw another punch.

 

When he finally found her she was on the ground, unconscious. Sasuke was gently turning her over, shaking his head. There was a line dug in the ground and dirt on Naruto’s scratched up chin. By the looks of it she had dragged herself to the spot she was laying. One look around the clearing allowed Shikamaru to tell that whilst Gaara was gone, he had been lying in the clearing, near where Naruto dragged herself too. Even after everything she had gone through she had a smile on her bloody face. He walked up to her, crouching down and studying her for serious injuries.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Sasuke panted. “Sakura is unconscious as well, up in the trees with Pakkun. I can’t carry either of them. I’m spent.”

 

“I’ll carry Sakura. Shikamaru, are you able to carry Naruto?” Asuma-Sensei walked forward, half lifting the blonde off the ground and looking at Shikamaru for permission.

 

With a nod the boy turned, allowing his teacher to put Naruto on his back, drawing her arms around his neck. Instantly he hooked his arms around Naruto’s legs, holding her up. Asuma-Sensei disappeared quickly, coming back with Sakura on his back and Pakkun at his heels. Sakura didn’t look too bad. There didn’t seem to be any blood on her but Shikamaru couldn’t be sure.

 

“I have to go. If you need me for anything else just get Kakashi to summon me again.” Pakkun looked up at Shikamaru, making the boy wonder if he was going to bite him again. “Sorry, kid, you’ll have to touch my paws next time.”

 

“Why do you keep offering that?” Shikamaru snapped as the dog disappeared into a puff of smoke.

 

Naruto moaned, making the three males pause, waiting to see if she was waking up. Instead she turned her head, burying it into Shikamaru’s neck. He gulped, her breath sending a shiver down his spine as it hit his skin.

 

“Will you be alright walking back to the village?” Asuma-Sensei asked Sasuke, noticing how the Uchiha was barely standing.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Well, if you collapse I’ll just pick you up.” Asuma-Sensei shrugged, not seeming to be effected by Sakura’s weight at all. He started leading them towards the village.

 

Naruto’s arms hung over Shikamaru’s shoulders reminding him of the stick people sometimes tie carrots to in order to make a donkey walk. Her arms bobbed as he walked, drawing his eye. He was following it, though he didn’t know where her hand was leading him. Eventually her arms closed around his shoulders, one hand pressing over his heart and Naruto groaned.

 

“Stop,” she muttered, making the boy halt. “Shikamaru… stop, we have to find him!”

 

“Find who?”

 

“Shikamaru.” She turned her head, her lips moving against his neck as she talked. “He could be hurt. We have to find him. We can’t let him die!”

 

With a small smile he turned his head, trying to see Naruto’s face, but could only see her blonde hair. “Idiot,” he spoke softly, starting to move forward again, “I am Shikamaru! And I’m safe.”

 

Naruto tightened her hold on him, her sigh seeming to go straight through his body. He could feel her relaxing, her heart beat slowing into a calm beat. She didn’t let go of him though, her breath warm against his flesh. He could feel the heat rolling off her, seeping into him. Other than the netting making up his shirt he didn’t have anything covering his torso. He could feel the folds in bandages Naruto wore on her torso, could feel the hard muscles of her stomach and how her chest was softer. One hand grasped his shoulder, her thumb resting on his neck. Her lips rested on his skin.

 

“Good, I was scared I had lost him!”

 

The words tumbled off her lips, searing into his flesh. Naruto seemed to drift into unconsciousness again, making Shikamaru wonder if she had truly been awake. It didn’t matter though. Her words echoed through him, making him notice one particular thing over everything else. ‘I!’ She had said that she was scared that _she_ had lost him. As though he was hers! Part of his brain told him he was thinking too much, that she was tired and bruised and probably hadn’t meant it like that but another part of him didn’t care. It held on to that sentence greedily, refusing to let go. He turned his head, pressing his cheek against her hair for just a moment as he tightened his grip on her thighs.

 

It crossed his mind then that he was covered in sweat and probably stunk. He didn’t know if people could register smells when they were unconscious. He really hoped not. Next moment his foot caught on the ground and he choked on his saliva. Asuma-Sensei and Sasuke both looked at him in worry.

 

“Are you alright?” Asuma-Sensei asked as Sasuke frowned.

 

“Yeah, just… my foot caught on a rock and surprised me is all.” It crossed his mind that the bright red to his face probably showed that he didn’t trip. However, the two other males turned back around and continued walking, accepting his words. Shikamaru felt another shiver radiate through his body. Naruto tightened her grip for a moment, as though in reaction to his body’s involuntary movement. _It’s your damn fault, you troublesome woman!_

 

She had licked her lips, accidently licking his neck in the process. It had surprised him and somewhat tickled. But the worst thing was that if Naruto hadn’t noticed his smell surely she would notice his taste. He was surprised she wasn’t gagging already but she kept sleeping. Maybe he could convince her it was all in her head when she wakes up or that it was actually her sweat she smelled… and tasted. That was going to be a fun one to explain.

 

They exited the forest, walking through the village. Shikamaru flinched. The place reeked of dust, sweat and blood. There was a scar torn through the village, houses and buildings unrecognizable. Giant snake carcasses lay upon heaped stones, dead ninjas littering the floor around them. Shikamaru was glad to see that not all the dead bodies were Leaf ninja. Guilt crawled into his body. Although the Sand Village had been the enemy that didn’t mean they didn’t have family. Many were probably just following orders. But he saw familiar faces. People he had walked past or talked to, some were ninjas that spoke with his father on multiple occasions. Part of him screamed to stop looking, stop before he saw something that would haunt him forever.

 

“Shikamaru?”

 

He turned so sharply that Naruto was nearly dislodged off his back. Standing only two meters away was a man almost identical to him only older and covered in scars. Some of the tension in his shoulders released at the inquisitive look his father gave, looking perfectly fine as though no enemy had came close to injuring him. It was probably what happened.

 

“Are you alright, son?” his father asked in his usual deep, gravelly voice.

 

The sound of it instantly calmed him. It always had. It was a voice of a commander, of a genius, of a father. Even if his father was scared Shikamaru had no doubt that the deep tone would hide it, exuding confidence. Admittedly he wished he would one day have the same voice, one that seemed to rumble through the air like an earthquake through the ground.

 

“I’m fine, only exhausted.”

 

“And the Nine-Tails?”

 

“It was Naruto.” Shikamaru gestured over his shoulder at the blonde only to realize to late that that was not the right answer.

 

His father’s eyes widened, his face draining of all colour, making his scars stand out sharply. His hand instantly went to his weapon pouch as he stepped towards his son, staring at the girl resting on Shikamaru’s back.

 

“He summoned a toad,” Asuma-Sensei started quickly, stepping towards Shikaku, standing in front of a baffled Shikamaru. “And when the toad couldn’t hold onto the sand demon he transformed them into the Nine-Tails. It was a well performed _Transformation jutsu_ , wouldn’t you say?”

 

Shikamaru’s father relaxed, though Shikamaru still didn’t understand his issue.

 

“Get him and the girl to the hospital; make sure the nurses know that Naruto stopped the Sand’s weapon. It might get them to actually behave for once.”

 

So his father knew how people treated Naruto? Shikamaru gave his father a nod before continuing towards the hospital, trying to not think about the devastation and his father’s behaviour. Why did he worry so much when Shikamaru told him Naruto had changed into the Nine-Tails? Obviously she didn’t turn into the real thing. The question stayed in his mind until they reached the busy hospital. They were directed to some vacant beds, Sasuke also being told to lay on one since he looked near death. Naruto slipped off of Shikamaru’s back easily but her hand hovered over his heart for a moment longer after she curled up on the hospital bed. Her hand slid down his chest, making goose bumps rise to the surface. That smile was still in place making her look peaceful and beautiful. Shikamaru was reminded of the last time he was standing next to Naruto’s hospital bed. He almost found himself leaning down, but was able to stop himself. Instead he retrieved some bandages and disinfectant off a passing nurse and started cleaning the wounds on Naruto’s face and hands. The nurses were busy attending to more critical patients. The whole time he ignored the odd looks Sasuke was shooting him, instead focusing on the blonde who he sat next to. Luckily Sakura was still unconscious because she would no doubt comment on Shikamaru’s willingness to help Naruto. Asuma-Sensei just smiled before leaving to see how others faired in the invasion. He spoke something about talking to his father. Shikamaru only nodded in reply, lightly pushing back Naruto’s hair to get to the injury on her forehead.

 

“Why are you smiling?”

 

He jumped, barely managing to not hurt Naruto. Looking over at Sasuke he found the other boy giving him a suspicious look.

 

“I’m just glad my… friend is okay and that I can help them.” Truthfully he hadn’t even noticed that he was smiling at Naruto though he had been enjoying her relaxed expression, and that he was the one looking after her.

 

“If you say so.” Sasuke frowned at him before slowly getting off the bed and stumbling to the bathroom.

 

As the door clicked closed Shikamaru took Naruto’s hand in his, starting to clean the blood off her knuckles. They were red and swollen yet they were still so small compared to his. Lifting her hand he kissed her fingers, making sure to miss the wounds. He then turned it over, kissing the palm as her fingers skimmed his cheek. Moving into the touch he continued to plant small kisses on her palm and wrist, feeling her pulse under his lips. He felt Naruto move closer to his sitting form, burying her face in his outer thigh. Hearing the toilet flush he opened his eyes and lowered Naruto’s hand from his face as he smiled down at the blonde again. Exhaustion over took his body, making him sway. When Sasuke came back into the room Shikamaru stood up, looking at Naruto one last time as she gave a soft whine at him moving before saying goodbye to Sasuke and leaving to get some rest.

 

He knew that there would be hard times to face when he woke up. There were casualties and he didn’t know how many, there was rebuilding to be done and healing to start. That would all have to wait until he had had enough rest to be able to deal with it. At the moment he was going to hold onto the good. Such as the fact that Asuma-Sensei, his father and Naruto were all safe, that Choji and Ino were bound to be safe since Kakashi-Sensei and Guy-Sensei were guarding them, and that Naruto had been worried that _she_ had lost him. Those thoughts were going to have to sustain him through his sleep, keeping the thoughts of what were to come away from his mind.

 


	10. Big Dummy and Idiot

** Asuma’s POV **

 

His heart must have been beating. He was still alive after all. But he couldn’t feel it. He felt hollow, empty. The only thing he did manage to feel was sick and guilty. He had seen the barrier but had thought... he had been arrogant enough to think that his father wouldn’t need any help. Why would he? He was the strongest man Asuma had ever known, how could he be defeated by a coward like Orochimaru? He should have stayed and helped, there was nothing more important than his father’s, _the Hokage’s_ safety.

 

Slowly he rose to his feet. There was no point in staying in his room, staring at the wall. It was so dark too. He hadn’t thought to open the curtains but it didn’t matter now. He stumbled from the room, avoiding the sight of the pictures on the walls. His brother, and now his father. There was no point wallowing. He needed to do something. Kurenai was in the hospital. Her arm had been injured during the invasion. He could bring her flowers. His father would have encouraged him too. He always said that a beautiful woman deserved flowers, so that she could see how they paled in comparison to her.

 

Ino took the time to help him select a bouquet even though the shop was extremely busy. Once he left the shop he walked straight to the hospital, ignoring those in the streets who tried to show him pity. He didn’t want to deal with it, didn’t want to see their faces. Every time he met the gaze of another he saw their heartache, and their scrutiny. They were waiting to see if he would break. With every look he felt a stab of pain and a fresh wash of despair, as though he was seeing him all over again. He was beginning to regret leaving his house when he spotted Shikamaru, pacing outside the hospital.

 

A small smile appeared on Asuma’s face as he noticed that the boy was muttering to himself. This was the ninja... the child that Asuma had gone to rescue, leaving his father to his own battle. Looking at him though, clearly debating on whether to enter the hospital or not, Asuma decided that he didn’t blame Shimamaru. He couldn’t blame him. Shikamaru hadn’t asked to be saved. With a shake of his head Asuma walked up to his student, halting his pacing.

 

“Shikamaru, just go in and see the boy!”

 

“What?” Shikamaru yelped, only to scoff at himself. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

He chuckled. It was weak, but it felt good. He put a hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder, guiding him into the hospital. Naruto was still in the same room they had put him in yesterday. When they opened the door Naruto didn’t move. He sat on the bed, his legs out in front of him, staring at his hands in his lap.  It was hard to believe that this was the same person who had stopped the Sand-Demon. The light that always seemed to radiate from the boy was dimmed, near non-existent. Looking at Shikamaru, he could tell the dark haired boy didn’t know what to do. Asuma pulled a sun flower out of the bundle of flowers in his arms, considering his actions. The flower had looked out of place to him but he didn’t know if Naruto would appreciate the item. Perhaps he would find it odd and feel uncomfortable, receiving it from a boy. Figuring he could always talk his way out of the situation he held the flower out to Shikamaru, receiving a confused look in return.

 

Asuma nodded towards Naruto, only to have Shikamaru shake his head furiously, pushing the flower away. Giving him a hard look, Asuma forced the sun flower into his student’s hand. With a sigh the lazy boy took it, walking up to Naruto slowly, as though trying to draw out the walk to the noose.

 

“Naruto?” Shikamaru asked in a soft voice.

 

The blond looked up slowly, his eyes empty. When he focused on Shikamaru a look of surprise flashed through his features before he lunged himself off the bed, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru’s neck. The dark haired boy had barely saved himself from crashing to the ground, instead sitting involuntarily on the arm rest of the chair behind him. The hand not holding the flower clumsily came up to Naruto’s back as the other boy’s shoulders shook.

 

“Naruto, what’s wrong?” Shikamaru yelped before looking over his shoulder at Asuma, seeming to plea for help.

 

Asuma was rooted to the ground. He didn’t know what was wrong. Perhaps Naruto had lost someone close to him and needed someone to comfort him. If so, Shikamaru would be a better choice, as he knew Naruto better. Over a month ago Asuma had thought Naruto was a girl, with pink hair.

 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto repeated, his voice having a hard edge to it. He lifted his face from Shikamaru’s shoulder, showing the tears running freely down his face. “YOU never caught up to us! I thought you were dead and no one would tell me anything!” Pain appeared, etched deeply into Naruto’s expression. “I don’t... I don’t have many people,” Naruto choked, dropping his head onto Shikamaru’s shoulder again. “The Old Man is gone... I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

 

Asuma’s father had told him that Naruto was an orphan so who was this old man that he was referring to? It wasn’t a father, or a grandfather... Shikamaru looked as though he understood. He held Naruto tighter, shooting Asuma a sympathetic look.

 

“Idiot, I carried you here. I did catch up. I saw you fight Gaara,” Shikamaru started, rubbing Naruto’s shaking back. “And the Old Man... he died fighting for the village. I remember he told you that... that a Hokage gives everything for the village. If he had to give his life to save the village... he... he...”

 

Asuma felt his throat constrict, his eyes stinging to the point that he crunched them closed. He found himself speaking before he even knew what he was saying.

 

“He would believe that his life was well spent! He wouldn’t regret it for a moment. That’s why he died with a smile on his face. He would also be so proud of both of you. You both fought so well, for the village, and for those precious to you.” He opened his eyes but found he could not look at the two students in front of him. Tears were running down his face without restraint, tangling in his beard and making the corners of his mouth salty.

 

“You’re right,” Naruto muttered. “I hope Konohamaru is alright though. Once I get out of here I’ll check on him.” There was a pause. “Shikamaru, why do you have a sun flower?”

 

“...It’s for you... Idiot!”

 

Asuma looked up, wiping his face with the back of his hand just in time to see Naruto smile.

 

“I like sun flowers.” He took it, Shikamaru practically throwing it at the blond in an attempt to get it away from him.

 

With a sad smile Asuma silently left the room, leaving Shikamaru to his grumbles of ‘troublesome’ to go in search of Kurenai. An overly kind and gentle spoken nurse was able to point him in the direction of Kurenai’s room. The nurse did everything short of taking his hand and leading him to the door as though he was a lost child in search of his mother. A growl was building in his chest, his mouth becoming a hard line. Knocking on the door harder than necessary he wrenched it open when given permission to enter. It hit the end of the runners with a bang, making Kurenai jump from her position perched on the bed.

 

“Asuma, are you alright?”

 

“I’M SICK OF PEOPLE ASKING ME THAT! I’M SICK OF PEOPLE LOOKING AT ME AS THOUGH THEY ARE WAITING FOR ME TO BREAK!” His rage was pulled from his body like a warm blanket, allowing him to notice the shock and fear in the red eyes before him. Taking a step forward he felt a plunge of guilt at the way Kurenai backed off. He sighed, his shoulders dropping from the ridged form in to a shell of a man. “I’m sorry, Kurenai. I just... everyone is...”

 

There was a heavy feeling in his chest, sitting where his heart should be. It weighed him down and made it hard to breath, hard to move. His throat constricted painfully. The crystal clear memory of Guy coming up to him and trying to stop him from walking any further popped into his mind. The look on the other man’s face had said it all, yet he had still asked, still requested to see his father. His eyes burned as the ground shook underneath him. The shaking became so violent that he couldn’t stand. The flowers in his hands tumbled to the ground moments before he fell to his knees. It was only when Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder that he realised there was no earthquake. It wasn’t the ground that shook.

 

“Kurenai?” he whimpered.

 

The woman closed the door behind him before kneeling in front of him, wrapping her arms around his trembling shoulders. With one hand on the back of his head she guided his face into the crook of her neck, letting his tears soak her skin. She made no comment or sound at the way his nails dug into her back as he clung to her. Instead she spoke gently in his ear, repeating soothing words.

 

“Shh, it’s going to be alright, Asuma. You’ll get through this. I’m right here.”

 

He tightened his grip, afraid that she wasn’t real. That she would also disappear before he could do anything.

 

“I should have stayed!” His voice cracked, sounding pathetic to his own ears. “I should have helped him!”

 

“And what would you have done?” Kurenai scolded, pulling back far enough to give him a hard look. “Would you have left Shikamaru and the others out in the forest to fend for themselves against the forces out there? Would you have banged your fists against the barrier until your hands were bloody? There was no way to get through the barrier. The Anbu tried and failed and they are more skilling in such areas. Your dad would be happy to know that you were out saving others instead of standing there watching him fight. Do not belittle your father’s sacrifice. He died fighting for the village; he would have wanted you to fight for it as well. You know I’m right!”

 

She stared at him, as though daring him to contradict her. He wouldn’t dare. Instead he gave a wet chuckle, a wistful smile appearing on his face. When Kurenai tilted her head in question he sniffed and spoke.

 

“My dad always said that women were the ones to help men be strong. I always thought that was an odd saying, insinuating that women were someone for men to be strong _for_. I think I get it now though. Thank you.”

 

With a smile, Kurenai hugged him again. “You big dummy, of course I’ll help you be strong!”

 

Her words made him laugh. “Shikamaru has his ‘Idiot’ to look after and you have your ‘dummy’.”

 

“ _Big dummy_! And who is Shikamaru looking after?”

 

Asuma just held her tighter, burying his face in her wet shoulder with a smile on his face.

 

/ / / / / / / /

 

The growl had surprised him. After speaking with Kurenai for hours he heard and felt the noise emanate from his body. He hadn’t felt hunger since the end of the invasion the day before. He shouldn’t have told Kurenai that since she promptly kicked him out of her hospital room with a final thank you for the flowers. A fair bit of the shopping district was destroyed by the invasion but thankfully the restaurant known for its dumplings was still standing and at that moment he had a craving for them. The owners knew his family and when they saw him were kind enough to give him a table out of the way where he couldn’t easily be seen. By the time he finished his meal and rose to leave he was feeling even lighter then when he left Kurenai. As he payed his check and walked to the exit he spotted Shikaku grabbing take out. With a small wave he walked up to the other man.

 

“How are you?” Asuma asked, following the older man out of the restaurant.

 

“I’m well. Just picking up some food for the family.” Shikaku paused, shooting a look at Asuma. “I’m glad I ran into you. I wanted to thank you for saving Shikamaru. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost him.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. I can’t say I can understand the fear you felt for his safety but I look at him like I do Konohamaru. He did well in the invasion, though he was worried about Naruto whilst he was fighting Gaara. That was an intense fight. Impressive from two so young.”

 

Shikaku sighed, halting his steps. “I owe Naruto an apology but... he has no idea what I did and if I told him, I would only hurt him.” At Asuma’s confused look he elaborated. “When Shikamaru said that the Nine-Tails we saw was Naruto I automatically assumed the worst and saw Naruto as a monster. I promised myself that I wouldn’t do that to an innocent child but all I saw was that beast being carried by my son. I thought he had lost control. I shouldn’t have. I’m no better than the other villagers who mistreat the boy.”

 

“You did nothing wrong,” Asuma assured. “If Shikamaru knew about Naruto he would have worded it better. You’re protective of your son and we both know that the Nine-Tails is... dangerous. Naruto may lose control one day, we don’t know. Not only that but it was Naruto who performed the transformation so it’s not surprising you worried about what happened.”

 

The man didn’t look entirely convinced but he dropped the subject, continuing his journey home. Asuma bid him fair well and returned to his apartment, wondering if he would manage some sleep tonight. The funeral for everyone who lost their lives in the invasion was tomorrow and the last thing he wanted was to have no energy for an event that would surely leave him drained. Thinking over Shikaku’s words as he lay in bed he was glad to realise that his thoughts on Naruto hadn’t changed since he discussed the matter with his father after Shikamaru’s involuntary date.

 

_The cool air was soothing against his sake heated face. With a lazy grin he sucked on his cigarette and looked over at his father. He found the old man staring up at the dark sky thoughtfully. Knowing his father, Asuma knew that he would start talking when he was ready, and until then he would simply follow him wherever they were going._

_“Son, why did you ask me to never tell you anything about the one containing the Nine-Tails?”_

_The question threw him for a moment. He took a moment to formulate his answer before moving his smoke away from his mouth._

_“Well, that monster destroyed a lot of my home, killed the Fourth Hokage along with so many others... I feared that I would look at the child as the monster they were saving us from. I didn’t want my opinion of them sullied by that thing. I was afraid of how I would react and treat the child. So I chose to not know. Eliminate the possibility of me seeing the monster before I got to know the person. I figured if I got to know the child first that would be the best option.”_

_His father gave a hum at his response, seeming to find it fair. It turned out they were walking to his father’s house. They entered quietly, making sure they didn’t make enough noise to wake Konohamaru in his bedroom._

_“So Shikamaru and Naruto seem close,” his father started again, brewing them both some tea. “Put that cigarette out! You know you’re not allowed to smoke in the house. Anyway, tell me what you think of Naruto? Do you think him a good friend for Shikamaru?”_

_Asuma tried not to laugh, thinking that he didn’t want Naruto to always see Shikamaru as a friend. “Yeah, I think he is. He has a lot of heart that kid. He cares about the village, he’s passionate about becoming a good ninja, he’s quite strong, and unpredictable. That trait in particular is good for Shikamaru. Naruto is quite funny too and has an unusual way with people.”_

_“So you think he is a good kid?” At Asuma’s nod the elder man smiled. “Shikamaru has a crush on Naruto, doesn’t he?”_

_“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Of course not. Though Shikamaru is in for a surprise if he gets close to Naruto.”_

_Asuma wasn’t sure what his father meant by that but the pensive look that crossed his father’s face made him hopeful that he would find out if he was patient enough. He drunk his tea and watched his father in his pondering. As a child Asuma had always enjoyed watching his father at these moments. The Third Hokage was often seen with his hand clasped together in front of his mouth. Not many knew it was a habit he started from Asuma and his brother chuckling at the way their father’s mouth would twitch back and forth as he mulled over thoughts. Even now Asuma found it difficult to stiffly his amusement at watching the corners of his father’s mouth dance into view on either side of his hands._

_“I trust you are old enough now to not let the Nine-Tails taint your opinion. Do you wish me to tell you who it is contained in? They were but a new born when the Nine-Tails was placed within them though.”_

_With a deep breath, Asuma started to contemplate the offer, not noticing his father’s amused look, or feeling the way his mouth moved. He thought over the ‘container’s’ age. They were younger than Shikamaru by a fair few months. Younger than all of Asuma’s students. But if they became a ninja, they would have been in the same year as his students. That would mean they knew the ‘container’. The child would have to be strong to handle the monster... and have a lot of chakra. He gasped, eyes wide._

_“It’s Naruto, isn’t it?”_

_His father nodded. “Yes, the Fourth Hokage’s only child became the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. Do you still want to set Naruto up on dates with Shikamaru?”_

_“Don’t know what you’re talking about but if Shikamaru wants to have a friendly dinner with Naruto that is fine with me.”_

_“Good. Naruto is hyperactive but is a good kid that I have no doubt will become a great ninja one day. When that day comes I will be so proud to know the village finally gets to see what I’ve always seen.”_

_“Apparently he wants to become Hokage.”_

_“Yeah,” his father sighed. “That can be a great thing or a... interesting thing. We will have to just see how Naruto grows up.”_


	11. Monsters Don't Need Shields, Children Do

**_Shikaku’s POV_ **

 

It was a nice change from the pub, which had unfortunately been destroyed in the invasion. At least the food was good, but the lack of booze was troublesome. He was eating his noodles slowly when voices from outside the protective canopy reached his ears.

 

“You were right. I’m sorry. Shikamaru did work hard to keep us safe. If he hadn’t… we would have been overrun and then Gaara would have gotten away.” The girl’s voice sounded meek, and perhaps embarrassed or ashamed.

 

“You don’t need to tell me that,” another voice replied. This one was hard to work out. It was deeper than the other but not overly masculine. Perhaps just a prepubescent boy. Legs appeared at the bottom of the canopy. One set were uncovered whilst the other was wearing bright orange pants. “No matter how lazy Shikamaru is, if he says he will lay his life on the line for others, he means it. Sakura, you need to trust the other ninjas in the village instead of just your team. Shikamaru and his team saved your life in the Chunin exams, and they didn’t have to in the slightest.”

 

The boy pulled back the cloth, stepping into the ramen store. He had bright blond hair, blue eyes and slightly tan skin. For a moment Shikaku thought he was looking at the Fourth Hokage, since the resemblance was astounding, but then he realized it was the Jinchurikki.

 

“I know, Naruto, I’m sorry.” The girl stayed outside the stall, her face revealing itself by Naruto holding the curtain back for her. She had pink hair and a large forehead. “I promise to work on it.” She gave a smile and a slight chuckle. “I can’t believe Sasuke saved us.”

 

That didn’t sound right. His son had told him that Naruto had fought the Sand’s weapon. However, he watched the blond wave off his friend, mumbling an agreement to make her walk away.

 

“I thought you were the one to save us,” Teuchi question as Naruto sat one seat away from Shikaku, not even shooting a look at him.

 

“All the ninja’s worked to save the village, but if you are talking about the fight in the forest between the sand thing and the nine-tails, yeah that was me but Sakura was unconscious for it all and thinks Sasuke did it all.” Naruto shrugged, not seeming to care too much.

 

“Well, the first bowl of ramen is on the house, for the one who really did stop that thing.. er guy.” Teuchi went to put the ramen on to cook, seeming to know what Naruto would want to eat.

 

“Thanks, I’m starved.”

 

“What’s this about Shikamaru?” Shikaku couldn’t help but ask. His son had told him what Naruto had done for everyone. The fight could be seen in the village, what with how big Gaara got and how big that toad was. It was the same one the Fourth had summoned. Then it had turned into the Nine-tails… the civilians had not been easy to calm.

 

Naruto looked over at him, his blue eyes sweeping over Shikaku’s appearance. “Shikamaru didn’t tell you?”

 

“He told me about what you did and how you ended up in hospital because the battle was that intense. I’m surprised you’re out already.”

 

“I heal fast.” Naruto shrugged. “When we went after Gaara and his siblings we had ninja’s following us. We talked over the situation and Shikamaru volunteered to be decoy so the rest of us could go on. He knew it was dangerous… and Sakura doubted he would actually come through but Shikamaru can be reliable when you need him to be.”

 

Shikaku had once asked his son what he thought of Naruto. Shikamaru had responded that he was funny and that he didn’t think there was anything wrong with him, nothing to warrant the abuse he was subjugated to. Shikaku had been glad to hear that, especially when he found out his son had defended Naruto in class, even though he barely knew the boy. However, now he was wondering if Shikamaru’s thoughts had changed, evolved passed the other ninja just being funny. Perhaps they were allies, or friends. Shikaku also found himself pondering what the blond thought of his son. Those questions could easily be answered though.

 

“It sounds as though you defended Shikamaru to your friend. Are you friends with him?”

 

Naruto slurped down noodles, seeming to think over his answer before turning to the Jonin. “I don’t know. Shikamaru seems to like getting on my nerves, and his lazy, though you would know that. But I know he will have my back, even if he complains about it first and I hope he knows I’ll have his back too. He seems like a pretty good fighter too, but not very motivated. I had to push him into fighting that fan girl.”

 

Shikaku found himself chuckling. “So that had been you?” He had seen his son fall into the arena. Others had commented on his eagerness but Shikaku had known someone pushed him. He just couldn’t see who from his seat.

 

Whilst still shovelling noddles into his mouth Naruto nodded. With a thick swallow he spoke up. “That slacker could have won if he had just tried a bit harder. Who would have thought that he was hiding a brain in that head of his? But Shikamaru is a nice guy and his pretty cool to hang out with... even if he does alternate between sleeping and yelling at me at times. So, yeah, he is my friend. Just don’t tell him that.”

 

With a chuckle Shikaku slurped up the last of his noodles. “Well, Shikamaru seems to think highly of you. He told me all about your fight.” He pulled out his wallet, beaconing Teuchi over, handing him some money.

 

“This is too much.” Teuchi tried to push the change back into Shikaku’s hand but he wouldn’t accept it.

 

“Use it to help pay for Naruto’s meal.”

 

The blond looked up from his third bowl at hearing those words. He sucked up the noodles hanging from his mouth before wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Thanks a lot!”

 

Shikaku gave a wave as he walked off. His wife was comforting her friend who had lost her husband during the invasion which meant she wouldn’t be home for at least another few hours. He could have more time to relax before the inevitable conflict broke out yet again. When he drew closer to his home he found his son sitting on the porch, staring at a shogi board. He looked up when Shikaku sat across from him.

 

“Do you want to verse me?” Shikamaru asked. When he received a nod he started resetting the board.

 

“You can make the first move,” Shikaku assured. For ten minutes the two simply moved their pieces, not speaking a word to each other. Finally, Shikaku looked at his son. “Have you eaten lunch today?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I had lunch at Choji’s. I had to get out of the house. Mum was muttering about a monster.” Shikamaru frowned. “Is that why you left too?”

 

“Your mother and I have a difference of opinion over another ninja and a particular technique they used. It’s nothing to concern yourself with.” Shikaku moved a piece, trying to box Shikamaru into a corner discretely.

 

The younger boy studied the board intensely. “You mean Naruto, don’t you?”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“I’m not stupid! People have been mistreating Naruto for years. Dad, why do they treat him like that?” Shikamaru moved out of reach of his father’s manoeuvre before looking at Shikaku, waiting for an answer.

 

“The villagers blame Naruto for something that was out of his control.” Shikaku held up a hand when Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something. “No, I will not tell you what. I’m not allowed. Unfortunately though, the villagers have been unkind to Naruto, causing arguments between your mother and I.”

 

“Dad, what have the villagers being doing to Naruto?” When Shikaku tightened his jaw Shikamaru spoke up again. “Naruto is my friend. I have the right to know what my friend has gone through and why my father, a Jonin, hasn’t helped him.”

 

Shikaku sighed, realising that Shikamaru wasn’t going to let this drop. It was actually surprising that the boy was pushing so hard for information. Usually he was patient, studying the situation to allow him to gather the information in a more subtle way. It seemed almost out of character for him to be so forward and aggressive.

 

“I will not tell you everything I know about Naruto. It is for him to divulge, but...” Shikaku dropped his head, not able to continue to look at his son. “I did try to help the boy... I should have tried harder when it was most needed though. Majority of the village, citizens and ninjas saw... _see_ Naruto as a...”

 

“Monster?”

 

“Yes, a monster. Some of us don’t but there is only a few of us, and unfortunately ninjas spend a lot of time out of the village which makes it hard to keep an eye on the boy. What I mean by the fact that I should have tried harder to help him when he needed it the most is that when Naruto got attacked I wasn’t able to step in until it was too late.”

 

“Naruto... was attacked?” The shogi board sat abandoned between them as Shikamaru looked at his father with what looked like disbelieve and worry.

 

“Do you remember the big fight your mother and I had? When you were around seven-eight years old?”

 

“When you went to stay at the Akimichi house for a couple of weeks?”

 

Shikaku nodded. “Yeah, your mother kicked me out for a while after that fight. It started because of something that happened to Naruto. See, when he was seven the Third set it up so that Naruto could live on his own, instead of staying at the orphanage. The Hokage set up an account for him that the Hokage put money in each week for Naruto to buy food and clothing and taught him how to live independently. Naruto didn’t bother getting his hair cut whilst living on his own. He ended up having long hair, either because he couldn’t afford a haircut or he didn’t like how short the orphanage cut it. It was actually quite nice looking... however; some of the older boys started mistaking Naruto for a girl.”

 

Shikamaru looked down at the shoji board sharply, as though suddenly remembering it was there. He poked the board absently, not seeming to want to look up.

 

“Some of the villagers especially didn’t like this. I’m not exactly sure why. It may have been because it was Naruto the boys were developing a crush on, or it could be because Naruto is a boy, though I don’t know why that should bother them. The heart will go for what it wants, no matter the person’s gender or what the parents think.”

 

His son looked up, eyes wide. “So you wouldn’t care... if you were one of the parents... whose son thought Naruto was a girl and liked her... well him... Naruto?”

 

Shikaku frowned at Shikamaru, wondering what had caused his sudden state. “Of course I wouldn’t care.”

 

“Even though the village views Naruto as a monster? Which he isn’t! He’s kind, and loyal, truthful and resilient. There is no way that Naruto is a monster.”

 

“And that is the exact reason I would have no problem with you being in love with Naruto.” At the look on Shikamaru’s face Shikaku clarified. “In the scenario you presented me.” He couldn’t understand the look on his son’s face. It looked like a mixture of surprise, guilt, relief and panic. He could tell by the way Shikamaru relaxed after he clarified that he shouldn’t push the subject. Shikamaru had never kept anything from him before unless he simply deemed it unimportant. If this was something worth mentioning than he would do so when ready.

 

“Back to the point I was making. Many of the villagers did not like that Naruto was getting positive attention from their sons. It wasn’t a large quantity of boys who were starting to like Naruto but they were unconsciously encouraging others to be nice to Naruto, even friends with him. One night, I was coming back from the bar, passing by the building Naruto lives in when I heard a commotion. Some of the villagers had broken into his house, destroyed most of his property...”

 

Shikaku took a deep breath, staring at the shogi board. He remembered storming into the apartment, finding villagers with bats and metal pipes hitting the walls, the old, moth eaten couch, the refrigerator, cupboards. He remembered hearing the high pitched scream as a little figure scrambled under the bed as it’s mattress was being cut open by a kitchen knife. The villagers had looked like savage animals and Naruto... It was hard to see Naruto as the container of the Nine-Tails when the childish face of said container was covered in pure fear.

 

“Dad, what happened to Naruto?” Shikamaru pulled his father from his thoughts. “Did they just attack his property?”

 

“No.” Shikaku heaved a sigh. “No, they didn’t. I incapacitated the intruders and had to coerce Naruto out from under his bed. He was bleeding. The villagers had made a point of ripping out Naruto’s hair. Rather brutally. His head was bleeding and he was crying... I looked at him and I couldn’t help but picture you. Naruto is your age. If anyone ever did that to you I would kill them. I nearly did kill them, but Naruto needed attention at that moment.”

 

“Why do you think you should have done more?”

 

“Because I had noticed that the villagers were getting worse. The Hokage said he was working on dealing with them so I just left it at that. Even now I’m conflicted about what to do. If I stand up for Naruto and try to shelter him the moment I’m not there the villagers will get worse but if I don’t step in when the villagers start to move past simple cold shoulders and comments Naruto gets hurt. I’ve never been able to find a balance, especially when there are so few of us willing to stand up for him against the rest of the village. After getting Naruto patched up I gave him half of my pay check for three weeks so that he could replace everything. I helped repair the damages to his walls and cupboards too.”

 

“That’s why mum kicked you out, isn’t it? Because she doesn’t like Naruto... she sees him as a monster.” Shikamaru seemed to deflate, his shoulders sagging so deeply that he was almost touching the shogi board with his nose. “Troublesome.”

 

“Shikamaru, you are a ninja. If your mother does not agree with your friendship with Naruto, simply ignore her. It is your choice who you become friends with.” Reaching over, he put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah... thanks, Dad.” Shikamaru sat up, his eyes becoming unfocused as his fingers connecting as he retreated into his mind.

 

There was no doubt to Shikaku that Shikamaru would eventually find out what Naruto was. He just prayed that when that time came he had raised his son right. It would be a test of character for Shikamaru if he could look passed the monster that Naruto kept caged within him and still be his friend. Shikaku did notice that Shikamaru acknowledged their friendship much more liberally than Naruto did. He hoped that his son did the right thing by his friend.

 

“You know,” Shikaku started when Shikamaru surfaced, looking disappointed. Obviously he had not reached an answer about why Naruto was viewed as a monster. “Naruto likes you.”

 

“What?” Shikamaru yelped. “What did he say? I mean, to make you think that?”

 

The young boy seemed oddly flustered as he almost rambled questions. Shikaku smiled.

 

“He mainly complained about you.” That made Shikamaru huff. “But he obviously thinks highly of you. He seems like he would be a very loyal friend.”

 

Shikamaru looked up at his father with a serious and determined look on his face. “You don’t need to stand up for Naruto anymore. I will, and I won’t have to find a balance, because I’m not going to stand in front of him like a shield and I won’t stand back and let him defend himself. What he needs is: people willing to stand with him, people who will show the village that he is a caring person. Thank you for looking after him the best you could when he was younger but now he has friends and it’s our turn.” Shikamaru returned to staring at the shogi board. “It’s your turn, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, I believe so.” He studied the board carefully before moving a piece, hearing his son hum in thought on how to counter it.


	12. Troublesome Women

It seemed as though his parents had worked out their issues. His mother was back cooking dinners for them all and his father was actually spending time at home. It often confused him, their relationship. His father was a high ranking Jonin, whilst his mother was only at Chunin level. Not only that but she hadn’t gone on missions in a number of years, making his father the stronger one. Shikamaru had often wondered if his father had consented to marriage out of fear. When he was younger he had even asked his dad if Shikaku wished Shikamaru didn’t exist, so that he wouldn’t be stuck with Yoshino. His father had informed him that even if he had never been born Shikaku would still be with Yoshino simply because he loved her. Shikamaru found that hard to believe at times. His mother was a scary woman. She had however hugged him tight after the invasion.

 

_He had returned home after taking Naruto to the hospital and had collapsed in bed. It wasn’t clear if he fell to sleep or fell unconscious, either way he was lost to the world. He had only been asleep for what felt like minutes before something lifted his top half off the bed. Instinctively he threw a punch. His attacker grabbed his wrist, pulling him into their body and holding them tight. They made shushing noises in his ear, stroking his head as their other hand held him in place. Slowly his eyes adjusted; using the light from the hallway he noticed long brown hair and fair skin._

_“Mum?”_

_“I’m sorry I woke you up.” His mother sniffed._

_Is she crying? He thought, his arms coming up to hug his mother back uncertainly._

_“Are you hungry? Do you need anything?” she asked, continuing to stroke his head._

_“No. I’m fine. Just exhausted from the fighting.”_

_He felt more then saw his mother nod before she let him go, lying him back down. Running her fingers through his hair she smiled down at him._

_“Look at you, my handsome little boy is almost a full fledged man. You look so much like your father that if I hadn’t given birth to you I wouldn’t think there was any of my blood in you. If you wake up needing anything just yell out.” She ran her fingers through his hair one more time before getting up, kissing him on his forehead and leaving the room._

_He couldn’t recall a time he had seen his mother act so gentle but perhaps the attack had shaken her more then he thought it would._

 

His mother hadn’t mentioned her visiting him that night and neither had he. It wasn’t so much that he was embarrassed, or annoyed, it was the fact that his mother had always been strong, frightening even. To see her worried like that had shook him. He worried that if he brought it up maybe she would return to that state and he wouldn’t know how to help her. Instead they continued on as though nothing had happened.

 

“Dad, why did you wake me up so early?” Shikamaru complained as his mother put breakfast on the table. At least, he was fairly certain she was. He was having trouble opening his eyes. Word had reached his father that Jiraiya had been attacked whilst retrieving the Fifth Hokage. Shikamaru wasn’t privy to the details but he did know that Naruto was travelling with Jiraiya. This had resulted in him getting little sleep the night before and now his father had dragged him out of bed at seven in the morning.

 

“We have to go to the Hokage Tower,” his father replied, smirking when Shikamaru cracked one eye open in suspicion. “Jiraiya has returned with the Hokage.”

 

“Naruto is back?” He did not suddenly look and feel awake, and he definitely added Jiraiya’s name into his question. He absolutely did! Oh who was he kidding? Even with his sleep deprived mind he knew he sounded too eager and had only mentioned Naruto. His father raised an eyebrow, which wasn’t good for him. The last thing he needed was for his dad to study him. So far he had kept his feelings a secret and he wanted it to stay that way. “It’s good to know the idiot didn’t get himself killed.”

 

Shikaku chuckled. “You two have an odd friendship. Anyway, I have some errands to run before going to the Hokage Tower. I want you to come with me.”

 

He almost asked his father why, but realised that if his father wasn’t giving him a reason then it was probably simply training for when he became Head of the Nara Clan or some other type of training. He had noticed that his mother had taken on a ridged form since Naruto’s name had been mentioned. There would come a day when he would have to confront her about her negativity towards the blonde but that would have to wait until he had had more sleep... and perhaps when he wasn’t so terrified of her. He knew he was no match for his father, and yet his father bent to his mother’s wishes. Part of Shikamaru was sure that was because his father was just pathetic when it came to standing up to his wife, but Shikamaru wasn’t certain and definitely did not want to learn the hard way.

 

It took them over an hour to reach the Hokage Tower. By that point Shikamaru had woken up enough to actually notice what was going on around him. He noticed that there were two ninjas carrying boxes out of the tower. They stopped to mention to Shikaku that Konohamaru did not take them moving the Third Hokage’s things well. Of course the poor boy was still suffering from the loss of his grandfather. Everyone was still grieving the loss of their Hokage but the village knew they had to have a new Hokage to be able to last. Walking up the stairs to the Hokage Tower Shikamaru heard Naruto before he saw her panicked face.

 

“COME ON! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Naruto yelled, stomping her feet. “WHAT ABOUT KAKASHI-SENSEI AND SASUKE AND BUSHY BROW?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” a blonde woman replied breezily, walking away from Naruto. “I did forget about them.”

 

Naruto growled, grinding her teeth and looking ready to hit the woman. The dark haired woman with them looked as though she was just watching everything play out, not knowing who would win.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Naruto,” Shikamaru said as he reached the top of the stairs. He could tell that if Naruto wasn’t distracted soon she would do something stupid. She always did.

 

The angered look instantly left the blue eyed girl’s face. “Hm, Shikamaru.”

 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be somewhere stuffing your face?” He tried not to smirk at the little crease that appeared between Naruto’s eyebrows. He also noticed that she was pouting.

 

“How about you? You’re usually still asleep this time of day.”

 

“Very funny!” He stopped in front of Naruto, his hands in his pockets. She wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. “My dad asked me to come along with him but don’t ask me why.”

 

Naruto opened her eyes looking around Shikamaru to Shikaku and the two women. “Hey, do they know each other?”

 

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to see what Naruto was getting at.

 

“Greetings, Lady Tsunade,” Shikamaru’s dad started, bowing his head, “it’s been a long time.”

 

“You’re that kid from the Nara family!” the blonde exclaimed, hand on her hip. “Hope you’re still taking good care of the deer. I made a lot of good medicine out of those antlers.”

 

 _Kid?_ Shikamaru wondered why a woman who looked younger than his dad acted as though she watched him grow up.

 

“Oh, yes,” Shikaku chuckled. “The deer are fine.”

 

Shikamaru brought his hand up to hide his mouth as he leant closer to Naruto. He tried to not inhale too much since Naruto’s scent had a habit of fogging his thoughts. “Who’s the blonde girl? And why is she talking to my dad as though she’s his boss?”

 

“Didn’t you hear?” Naruto whispered back. “She’s the Fifth Hokage.”

 

“Huh?” Shikamaru leant back in surprise to look at Naruto, not believing her. _How did someone so young get the job?_

 

It was Naruto’s turn to cover her mouth as she leaned towards Shikamaru, her breath brushing his ear as he turned his head to listen to her. “And she’s no girl! She’s actually an old lady in her fifties.”

 

His eyes widened. Scrutinising the woman’s appearance he couldn’t see any wrinkles at all. She looked as though she was in her mid to late twenties. The woman walked away, saying goodbye to Shikamaru’s dad, the dark haired woman following after her.

 

“So long!” Naruto grinned. “We’re going to the infirmary.” She ran off only to stop at the step down, turning to look at him. “I’ll see you later, Shikamaru. I’ll show you the killer new technique I picked up.” With that she ran off down the stairs.

 

He honestly couldn’t read her at times. He couldn’t tell if she just wanted to show off her new technique or if she wanted to spend time with him. He supposed that if she did show him the technique she might want to go get lunch with him afterwards. He sighed. _Yeah, only if she wanted someone to pay for her._ With a little shake of his head to push those thoughts away he turned to his father.

 

“That’s really the Fifth Hokage?”

 

“Watch it, Shikamaru,” his father warned, walking closer to him. He put his hands on his hips and leant forward, a smirk on his face.  “That woman is one of the strongest ninja you will ever meet. Don’t let her good looks fool you.”

 

“Yeah?” Shikamaru turned to look more easily into his father’s face. He realised then what the smirk was about. Shikaku thought that Shikamaru found Lady Tsunade attractive. He supposed she was pretty but he had more just been surprised with the information than anything else.

 

“After all there’s a reason she’s the only female among the Legendary Sannin.”

 

“Oh-kay,” he sighed, realised that the Fifth Hokage was on the same level as Naruto’s pervy new sensei. “But I mean a woman Hokage? Not to sound prejudice or anything but is that such a good idea?” His dad grumbled in annoyance at Shikamaru, giving him a disapproving look that was almost comical. “C’mon. You know what they’re like. You can never figure them out. You never know where you stand with them. The smallest things could put you on their bad side.” He couldn’t help but think of Naruto, who always seemed so friendly towards him, only to insult him and yell at him. Then there was the incident in Choji’s hospital room where she held his hand and was caring about his injury. That moment came to mind often. “Always playing little mind games with you. Trying to make you do what they want. They’re just a big pain basically.”

 

His dad straightened up, releasing air through his nose in a grumble before slinging an arm over his son’s shoulder. “Listen, Shikamaru, keep in mind that without woman you and I wouldn’t even exist.”

 

He really did not want to have _the talk_ on the Hokage Tower, in the open, with his father giving him that amused smile when all he wanted to do was sleep and maybe have lunch with Naruto. He wasn’t stupid; he knew how babies were made.

 

“And take my word for it, they make men better people than we ever would be without them.” Shikaku removed his arm from Shikamaru’s shoulders moving to walk into the building. “Unlike us even the strongest of them isn’t afraid to be gentle with the man she loves.”

 

_It’s funny to hear him talking like this, tied to mum’s apron strings the way he is!_

 

Shikaku laughed. “Someday you’ll understand what I’m talking about.” He suddenly seemed to remember where they were. “Oh, wow, we better hurry up. Let’s finish up our business here and get back. You know how your mother will chew us out if we’re late. Come on, Shikamaru.”

 

“Well if a woman made him a better person I’d hate to see what he was like before.”

 

It turned out that he was not able to meet with Naruto for lunch or to see her new technique. His dad kept him busy seeing what it took to be the Head of the Nara Clan and the Jonin Commander. It was an exhausting day, resulting in Shikamaru having no time to relax until after dinner. There was still some dying light from the sun hovering in the village but a chill was setting in. Taking a lazy stroll by the lake he simply enjoyed the quiet. Looking around, however, he saw a young girl, around eight or nine, with two orange ponytails standing up on her head and big black eyes. There were two unusual things about her appearance. One was that she was wearing goggles on her forehead exactly like the ones Naruto used to wear, and the other was that she was walking on the lake. For someone so young it was impressive that she could maintain the chakra in her feet whilst on water.

 

Scratch that! She fell, flailing her arms and appearing to be having trouble swimming fully clothed. Shikamaru ran into the water, diving under once the water was deep enough. He reached her quickly, surfacing next to her and wrapping an arm around her tiny waist.

 

“Calm down,” he said, holding her tight. “I’ve got you. My name is Shikamaru.”

 

The girl finally stopped fighting him, looking at his face. She must have been cold, since her face turned red. “Moegi,” she muttered back, letting him pull her to shore.

 

She was still very timid when she was standing on the grass, hugging herself. He decided to walk her home, not wanting her to wonder around alone when she was cold. He barely caught her address when she told him it. The walk was silent, making him feel uncomfortable, especially since he was starting to realise that the red to her face was not from the temperature.

 

“Why are you wearing goggles like Naruto’s?” he finally blurted out, watching as she smiled.

 

“You know big brother Naruto? He is our boss! He teaches us some things, especially Konohamaru. We wear these goggles because we want to be just like him. How do you know him?”

 

It took Shikamaru a moment to realise what Moegi had said, since she spoke so rapidly. “We went to the academy together and we’re friends. I saw him earlier today.” He ignored the cold that was starting to make his body shake.

 

“Wow, I was saved by a friend of big brother Naruto? You must be a powerful ninja too! Naruto’s best friend is powerful! He’s from the Uchiha clan. I see them spending time together a lot.” Moegi blushed harder. Shikamaru hoped it was because she was turning her affections towards the idea of Sasuke instead of him.

 

When they finally reached her house her mother thanked Shikamaru and told Moegi that she was not allowed to practise that technique again without supervision. By the time he returned home he was shaking uncontrollably and starting to get a runny nose. Taking a hot shower he went straight to bed.

 

It wasn’t until dusk the next day that he got to spend time with Naruto. He had walked to the store to get some tissues, since he had used the ones they had at home already. His nose was both blocked and running, which annoyed him to no end. To make matters worse he couldn’t stop shaking and his body ached, his head was foggy and in pain, he couldn’t stop sweating and simply breathing was exhausting. He could have gone to the hospital to get healed to at least lessen his pain but the hospital was still busy from the invasion. He would only feel guilty for wasting their time on something he could handle on his own. As he walked though, he spotted Naruto sitting on a bench, leaning against a shop wall with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She looked both relaxed and exhausted at the same time. He didn’t want to disturb her. Unfortunately he sneezed, making her look over.

 

“Shikamaru… you look horrible.”

 

“Thangs,” he replied as he collapsed next to the blonde, “Wha’da goo doing?” He already missed his k’s, r’s and t’s.

 

Naruto took a deep breath, a small smile on her face. “Nothing much. I’ve spent all day trying to get Konohamaru out of Old Granny Tsunade’s office. I should not have taught him so many pranks. But when he was finally out he said how he thought everyone was forgetting the Old Man. I told him we would go up to everyone in the village and make them promise to not forget him but after we found Old Granny he decided he didn’t need it. But at least his happy.”

 

“So goo spen’d all dae maging him happy?”

 

Asuma-Sensei’s nephew was a nice boy but Shikamaru hadn’t realised he was so close to Naruto. The blonde had a soft smile on her face and although she was clearly tired he had no doubt that she would jump up and run a kilometre to do it all over again. She seemed gentler, much gentler than she had ever been with him.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s Konohamaru! Even if I think it seems silly it makes him feel better. That’s what’s important.” She raised an eyebrow when Shikamaru blew his nose. “You really do look bad.”

 

She reached out, her cool hand touching his cheek. He sighed, moving into the touch. He whined when she removed her hand from his skin. Opening his eyes he noticed a look of concern on her face. She brought her face close to his, searching his eyes.

 

“You should go home. I don’t think people should be that warm. And you’re really pale.”

 

“Id jus’ a colda.” He stood up, spots appearing in his sight. The world spun as Naruto jumped up.

 

“SHIKAMARU!?”

 

Everything went black as he felt himself being engulfed in something warm and soft. Naruto calling his name rang through his head, lessening the pain if only for a moment before everything melted away.


	13. Shika-maruuu

He was wet. That was the first thing to register in his mind. There was cold water above him. With effort, he opened his eyes, only to feel panic grip him. He was under the ocean! Crystal blue water was all his eyes could see. He gasped, only to realise that that would be a stupid idea whilst submerged. He couldn’t breathe! He started coughing, his body lifting from its lying position each time. The ocean seemed to move back, the blue darkening.

 

Something gripped his shoulder, pulling him up into a sitting position. The sun was in his eyes as something that felt like a hand patted his back before rubbing circles through his shirt… except it wasn’t his shirt. It felt flannel, though thinner than his shirt at home. As his coughing subsided his mind started to clear. The sun was actually strands of hair, extremely yellow, spiky hair. It brushed against his nose and cheek, allowing him to feel how soft it was. The skin of someone’s neck was next to his other cheek and was cool against his flamed skin. He pushed himself closer, his chin resting on the person’s shoulder, letting loose a relieved moan. His nose was blocked, his face hot, his head clogged. His throat felt raw and bloody, his body cold, his chest heavy, the breaths he took sounded horrific to his ears. Instead he tried to focus on the person holding him, still rubbing his back soothingly.

 

Their hands were clumsy and small; their frame was small but solid and warm. Their warmth seeped into his body, reminding him of lying on the grass in the shade during summer. He moved more into the form, feeling it tense. They pushed him back into a lying position, his head spinning enough to make him close his eyes. The wetness was back, but this time he realised it was a wet, cool cloth. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the same crystal blue, unnatural blue. It wasn’t the ocean! It was a pair of eyes, staring down at him from a tan face set with worry lines. Naruto pulled the blankets up to Shikamaru’s chest before lightly pressing the back of her palm to Shikamaru’s cheek.

 

Her skin was soft. It reminded him of the silk kimono his mother had in her closet. As a child he had loved running his fingers over the material, even giving his mother extra hugs when she wore it just to feel the soft texture. He moved towards Naruto’s hand, peppering lazy kisses over the surface.

 

“You’re really warm!” Naruto stated, frowning down at him. She shifted her hip pressing against his side. He turned towards her form, wanting the warmth to seep back into his body. The wet cloth on his forehead slipped off, onto his pillow. Naruto picked it up, dabbing at Shikamaru’s face. “Don’t worry. I went and talked to Old-Lady Tsunade; she told me how to help and gave me some stuff too. I should take your temperature.”

 

“A’m colda,” he sniffled, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist.

 

“Right!” Naruto detached herself from Shikamaru and walked off, only to come back with another blanket which she put around the boy, tucking in the sides. “The old lady said that can happen even if you’re hot.”

 

He giggled, closing his eyes. “Hehe, goo ding A’m ho’d!”

 

Something bumped into his mouth. “I know you’re hot. You’re also red. Open your mouth, I have to take your temperature. Keep this under your tongue. Okay, Shikamaru?”

 

He opened his mouth for the thermometer, making sure to put his tongue over to the top. He giggled again as he rolled onto his back. “Goo say my name weirda. Mos’ people say my name in dwo pards. Day drag id oud doo. Shika-maruuuu. Shika-maruuu. Goo don’d! Goo say id as one worda.”

 

“I didn’t realise I was pronouncing it wrong.” Naruto dipped the cloth in a bowl on the night stand, ringing it out. She started dabbing at his flush face again as she returned to her position on the bed beside him.

 

“Goo’re nod. I like how goo say id. Everyone says id da oder way. Shika-maruuu, Shika-maruuu. Naru-doe! Naru-doe! Hehe, yoor name has doe in id!

 

Naruto frowned. “I think you mean toe.”

 

“My blogged nose dook my d’s!”

 

“Hmm, I didn’t realise that happened. I’ve never had a blocked nose.”

 

“Naru-doe! Naru-doe!” He gasped. “If goo married me goor name would be Naru Nara! Naru-doe Nara.”

 

“If you were an Uzamaki your name would be a mouthful.” Naruto rolled her eyes, taking the thermometer from Shikamaru’s mouth. She frowned at it before picking up a piece of paper off the nightstand. “Okay, you’re not bad enough to go to the hospital.”

 

“Shika-maruuu Uzamagi!” His eyes lit up. “Id is a mouff-full.

 

Naruto snorted, making the dark haired boy smile. She stood up, walking from the room. Shikamaru tried to sit up to see where she was going but found he had no energy to do so. Luckily she wasn’t gone for long. When she came back she was holding a shopping bag. She started rummaging through it as she dropped back down onto the bed.

 

“So after I brought you here and talked to the Old-Lady I went and got the stuff she suggested. Tissues, cough drops, whatever this is… It’s meant to go on your chest or something,” she held up a small tub of something before looking at him, frowning, “you’re doing that yourself! Oh, and I bought you chicken soup. The lady I bought it off says it’s the best for flus. Let me know and I’ll heat it up for you.”

 

Seeing the unsure and insecure look on Naruto’s face, which seemed so uncharacteristic, Shikamaru put his hand on her knee. “Fang goo. Chigen soup woulda be nice.”

 

“Okay, I’ll go heat it up. Here, encase you need any of this stuff.” She dumped the plastic bag on the bed as she stood up.

 

When she had left the room Shikamaru removed the tissues, grabbing one to blow his nose. After that he looked at the little tub. It was meant to clear the chest and make it easier to breath. Taking the lid off he put a glob on his fingers, putting his hand up the flannel shirt to smear it on his chest. It felt warm but he could already feel himself breathing a little easier. Taking this moment, he evaluated his shirt and his surroundings. He was in an old flannel shirt that was frayed and faded. He laid in a bed in what he assumed was Naruto’s bedroom, which was messy. There was clothing on the floor. Dirty pants, boxer shorts and… He sat up so fast that his head spun and black spots appeared again. He was able to stay conscious this time though. He studied the item before him, wishing he could stand up to prod it with his foot, just to see if it was real. It seemed so out of place. The item was white with a subtle orange flower pattern to it. The straps were nothing but orange lace, a deep orange, like that of a sunset. Although he was sure that Naruto was female it still never crossed his mind that she would own something as _girly_ as the shirt he saw lying on the ground. He had no doubt that it was a girl’s shirt. There was no doubt in his mind. That was a girl’s piece of clothing!

 

He had no idea how long he sat and stared at that one garment but eventually Naruto walked back in with a bowl of soup resting in a tea towel. She handed him the bowl and the tea towel, keeping one hand underneath encase he lost his grip on it. He was able to easily move the bowl onto his lap, accepting the spoon that Naruto handed him. As Naruto sat uncomfortably on the bed again Shikamaru started eating slowly. It was actually nice soup and he could feel warmth returning to his body with each spoonful. He studied Naruto quietly as he ate.

 

“Why do goo loog so uncomfadable?”

 

“I don’t actually know what I’m meant to do to make you feel better. I’m just hoping the Old Lady’s suggestions are good enough.” Naruto shifted before consulting the piece of paper on her nightstand again.

 

“Den why did you bring me here?” Shikamaru noted that he was slowly beginning to gain the ability to speak properly.

 

“You fainted in front of me and I couldn’t take you to your place.”

 

Shikamaru nearly dropped his spoon into his bowl out of confusion. “Why nod?”

 

Naruto looked at him as though he was an idiot. “I don’t know where you live.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“When you are feeling up to it you can direct me and I’ll take you home.” Naruto looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. “Stop giving me a stupid look and eat! I’m not feeding you!”

 

Shikamaru hurriedly went back to eating. The soup worked better than he expected it to. He actually felt like he had enough strength for Naruto to take him home. First though, he questioned where his jacket and shirt were. In reply Naruto held them up before shoving them into the plastic bag with the tissues and other things she bought him. She did explain that they weren’t keeping him warm so she had exchanged them for one of her flannel pyjama shirts. He hoped he could pass the blush on his cheeks off as fever from the flu. Whilst his net shirt didn’t do much to cover him it was still embarrassing to know that Naruto had stripped him from the waist up.

 

After Naruto had put Shikamaru’s empty bowl in the sink Shikamaru got up to go home. The whole walk there the blonde held tight to his arm. He would have made comment about how worried she seemed to be but her hand was the only thing keeping him up. The strength he had gained was quickly leaving him, especially in the late, cold air. He hadn’t realised it was so late at night. There were only a few people in the streets, stumbling home from the pub. When he started to shiver at the breeze Naruto made him stop. Instantly the girl unzipped her orange jacket and forced Shikamaru into it. He tried to stop her but found he had no strength to do so, especially since her hand around his waist was the only thing stopping him from kissing the dirt. He put his head on Naruto’s shoulder, burying his face in her black shirt as she slipped the bright material up his arms and onto his shoulders.

 

When she pulled away Shikamaru noticed how close their faces were. He could feel her warm breath on his face and could see the whisker like birthmarks on her cheeks clearer than ever before. He had, when younger, thought they were scars but he could see for certain now that they were birthmarks. They were too neat and perfectly symmetrical. He sniffled, watching as Naruto sucked in her lips before pursing them. He had noticed that Naruto did that at times.

 

“Don’d kiss me!” he suddenly yelped, leaning away from her as much as he could with her arm still around his waist.

 

“What?” Naruto frowned.

 

“Don’d kiss me! I can’d breaff frough my nose!” Shikamaru put a hand over Naruto’s mouth as though it was the only way to stop her.

 

“Okay, I won’t.” Naruto’s words were muffled against his palm but Shikamaru heard them none-the-less. His face heated up at the feel of her lips moving against his skin. It was short lived however, since Naruto rolled her eyes, moving the boy’s hand away. “I hope the flu doesn’t make everyone as loopy as you!” She grabbed him by the arm again and marched off in the direction Shikamaru had said the Nara estate was located.

 

“Narudoe…”

 

She sighed. “Shikamaru, I’m not going to kiss you!”

 

“No, nod dad. Why do you cross dress when you obviously like cloffing for your genda?”

 

“I don’t really care about gender clothing.” Naruto’s eyes became slits, her grip on his arm tightening for a moment before she realised she was probably hurting him. “I buy whatever is cheap and durable. I don’t buy clothing often so the longer it lasts the better. That’s why I tend to wear baggy clothing too.”

 

“So you do cross dress?”

 

Another sigh. “Yes, Shikamaru, I cross dress. Happy? What’s with all the questions anyway? Why are you so interested in me?”

 

“I’m always interested in you.” He leant into her before pointing ahead. “Dads my house.”

 

“That thing is huge!”

 

“Nod really.”

 

“Compared to my apartment it is!”

 

The lights were on in the house, which either meant his parents were up late talking like they often did or he was in big trouble. The moment he and Naruto stepped onto the porch the door flew open. Light from the doorway was blocked by the figure standing there. It was a woman with long brown hair, rather plain features and an apron covered in flour and cookie dough. There was a wooden spoon in one hand and there was a wild look on her face.

 

“Shikamaru, where have you been?” His mother’s eyes travelled to the one holding her son up. “And why are you with… him?”

 

“Narudoe is my friend!” Shikamaru dropped his head onto the blonde’s shoulder, giving his mother what he hoped was a hard look. “Sh-he helped me.”

 

“He’s sick.” Naruto shrugged him off, fidgeting under the older woman’s gaze. She turned to Shikamaru. “Next time you’re going to faint do it at your house not the street.”

 

“What is he sick with?” His mother asked, surging forward to put her hand to his forehead.

 

“The flu. He passed out and I didn’t know where you lived so I gave him soup so he could walk.” The words came out in a rush as she stepped away from Shikamaru.

 

He had never seen Naruto look so out of place before but he refused to let Naruto feel unwelcome in his house. When his mother started to usher him inside he returned to the blonde, leaning on her for support. His mother’s bony fingers tended to hurt when she was worried. Naruto seemed to focus solely on helping Shikamaru to his bedroom and deposited him on the bed. She moved to the doorway as Shikamaru’s mother pulled the blankets over him and asked him a number of questions. He tried to answer them but found himself muttering something that sounded like ‘Shika-maruuu’ as he fell asleep. The last thing he heard was Naruto.

 

“He’s been pretty out of it since he woke up.”

 

The only thing he remembered after that was what he described as the most confusing dream he had ever had. Naruto was standing in the hallway outside his bedroom, the door open just wide enough for him to see that her arms were crossed and a small part of her face.

 

“I know that look. Who did you lose?”

 

“My team. And my brother!” His mother’s voice sounded pained and had a sharp edge to it.

 

“I’m sorry but it isn’t my fault,” Naruto snapped.

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why do you hate me?” Silence greeted Naruto’s                 question. “Don’t try to deny it!”

 

His mother sighed. “I don’t hate you. I’m afraid!”

 

“Afraid? Why?”

 

“Because my son is your age. My baby boy was in your year in the academy, he played in the playground with you, skipped class with you… my baby boy…” his mother’s voice broke for a moment, “Shikamaru…. I can’t lose him! _You_ are dangerous. And I’m afraid that you will lose control one day and because Shikamaru is your friend he will be the first to get hurt.”

 

It sounded as though his mother was crying, or at least close to tears. It made no sense though. How was Naruto dangerous? And how was she connected to his uncle? Didn’t his father tell him that his uncle died during the Nine-Tails attack twelve years ago? Naruto would have only been a baby, or maybe not even born. Naruto was younger than him after all.

 

“Mrs Nara, my dream is to be Hokage but I swear to you that Shikamaru’s life is more important to me than becoming Hokage!”

 

Shikamaru heard himself gasp, making him pray that the two females didn’t hear, even if it was in his dream.

 

“I’m still going to worry but… I won’t object to you spending time with Shikamaru. Just know that if you hurt my boy in the slightest I’ll make you regret it!” His mother cleared her throat. “Now, you should return home and rest encase Shikamaru passed on his flu. Also, I made to many cookies so you better make sure you come into the kitchen to get some after saying goodbye to Shikamaru!”

 

He heard his mother march off before Naruto moved to the door. She opened it quietly only to see Shikamaru staring at her.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” She paused. “How much did you hear?”

 

“Nodding,” Shikamaru lied. “I jus woke up. Did I miss someding impordend?”

 

“Nope.” Naruto smiled, walking up to the bed. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “Well, I’m going to go. I hope you’re feeling better.”

 

“Waid!” he yelped when Naruto went to turn away. “You can kiss me. I don’d minda if I can’d breaff.” The blonde frowned down at him. “Really, you can.”

 

Naruto rolled her large eyes at him. Sighing, she bent down. Shikamaru tried not to breathe too heavily as she came closer and focused on not sniffling. He highly doubted the sound of his sniffles would encourage her to kiss him. Her lips pressed against his skin and he tried not to groan in disappointment. Instead he focused all his attention to his cheek, noticing how soft her lips were, how they weren’t slippery like how Choji described Ino’s, but they weren’t dry or chapped either. He remembered Naruto sucking on her lips and realised it was probably due to dry lips. When she pulled away he had to put all his strength into not turning his head to take advantage of how close they were. He already felt guilty for kissing her when she was unconscious, taking advantage of her like that. The last thing he needed was a surprise kiss on his conscious. At least he got a kiss on the cheek and for now that would be enough. Naruto gave him a small smile as she straightened up.

 

“Dank you for helping me.”

 

“Get better. You’re weirding me out.” With that she walked out of his room, making sure to close his door.

 

It was hard to tell if the darkness came from the lack of light from the hallway or him closing his eyes and falling back into sleep. He was enjoying the jacket he was wearing. It was warm and reminded him of the sun’s rays. It smelt of the breeze, of warmth and strangely of ramen.


	14. Chakra

He was warm. Not the type of warm that was uncomfortable, or indicated a fever, or even the warm that meant he should lose a layer to reach perfect temperature. It was the warmth that made him want to burrow deeper into his blankets and keep sleeping. However, the faint smell of ramen was making his empty stomach grumble. Without opening his eyes, he slowly detached from the blankets, noticing that he was still rather pleasantly warm. He shuffled his feet along the floor, heading in the direction of his door. With a hand groping in front of him he found the door handle, venturing into the hallway.

 

Stumbling blindly he made his way to the dining room, hoping it wasn’t too late for breakfast. The ramen smell stayed with him, making him wonder if his mother had gotten them take out for lunch… or was it dinner. He had no clue how long he had slept or when he had even went to bed. When he reached the dining room he heard a rumbling chuckle.

 

“Well look at that!”

 

Shikamaru frowned in the direction of his father’s throaty voice, rubbing his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve. “Is that rhetorical or do I actually have to open my eyes and look at something?”

 

His father chuckled again. “You look so bright this morning.”

 

“So it is still morning?”

 

“For another hour, yes. Your mother made you breakfast. It’s keeping warm in the oven. Sit down and I will get it for you.”

 

Shikamaru peaked his eyes open long enough to find a seat before folding his arms on the table and putting his head down. The material covering his arms was slippery, and rough, carrying a scent of a cold breeze and ramen but it was warm and for some reason made him smile. He was poked hard in the shoulder, making him sit up. With a grumble he looked up at his father’s amused face.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Better, thanks.” He brought a hand up to push his hair out of his face only to stop. He frowned at his arm, looking at it as though it was a foreign object. It certainly did not look like his arm but it moved at his will. Looking down he found that his entire torso looked wrong. It was so… orange! Fighting to keep his voice level he spoke to his father. “Why am I wearing Naruto’s jacket?”

 

“Same reason you’re wearing Naruto’s shirt,” his father nodded at the flannel collar poking out from under the assaulting bright jacket. “From what your mother explained to me you passed out in the street whilst talking to Naruto and the boy took you back to his place until you regained consciousness and could tell him where you lived. He also dressed you to keep you warm.”

 

Instantly Shikamaru’s head snapped down to look at his lap, making his father laugh. He ignored him, sighing in relief when he saw that he was wearing his own pants. For some reason the words ‘Shika-maruuu’, and ‘Naru-doe Nara’ kept ringing through his mind. He really hoped it was just in his head and he hadn’t actually said either of those phrases out loud at any point. Unfortunately he had a distinct memory of him speaking those words, as well as him saying something about Naruto marrying him. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

 

“I hate being sick!”

 

“I think everyone does.”

 

“Not as much as I do!”

 

“Is that because you tend to say anything and everything that enters your mind when you become bad enough?” His father sounded far too amused.

 

With a glare at the older man he picked up his fork and start digging into the meal in front of him. He would have to make sure to thank his mother for making him breakfast that was easy on his stomach. He was feeling a lot better but he was still weak. At least he would be able to skip training today, but he would have to return Naruto’s jacket. As he rinsed off his plate and put it on the sink he remembered Naruto’s arm around his waist, holding him close to her as she put her jacket on him. He blushed so hard that he became dizzy for a moment and had to grab hold of the bench. When his father looked through the doorway, distracted from the report he was reading Shikamaru blamed it on a sudden fever spike that had passed.

 

After having a shower he changed and put Naruto’s flannel into the wash. He would return it to her another day but he also knew that Naruto would want her jacket back. It was rare to see her without it. She had bought it over a year ago and Shikamaru had noticed before that she had held herself differently. For a number of months before she bought the jacket she had slouched, cringing into herself. Every few moments she would pull the front of her shirt as though the thought of it sitting against her chest made her uncomfortable. Shikamaru had been unable to work out what was wrong with Naruto but she had returned to normal once she started wearing the baggy orange jacket.

 

By the time he ventured out of his house it was noon. He stopped by Naruto’s apartment first but there was no answer to his knocks, which he expected. It was rare for Naruto to stay at home. Instead of giving up he decided to walk through the shopping district, hoping to spot the blonde. Some areas were still under repairs, the sounds of hammers and shouting filling the streets as Shikamaru walked by. He stopped though when one particular shout was directed at him.

 

“SHIKAMARU!”

 

Looking around he spotted Choji grinning and waving, standing next to a pile of wooden blanks stacked together. His friend was sweaty and dirty, but looked quite pleased with himself. Walking closer, Shikamaru put one hand in his pockets and smiled back.

 

“Hey, Choji, what are you up to?”

 

“Just helping with the repairs. Asuma-Sensei said that you were sick. Are you feeling better now?”

 

“A lot better actually but I’m going to be taking it easy today, just in case.”

 

Choji nodded, his eyes drifting down to the object clamped in Shikamaru’s hand. “Is that Naruto’s jacket?”

 

Scratching the back of his head with his free hand he tried to not blush. “Yeah, Naruto leant it to me last night. I was cold.”

 

“That was nice of him. If you’re looking for him I saw him about half an hour ago. He said he was visiting the hospital.” A beefy looking man with skin darkened by the sun and scars on his fingers called out to Choji, asking for help. “I’ll be right over,” Choji replied over his shoulder before smiling at Shikamaru. “I’ve got to get back. I hope you are all better soon.”

 

With a nod Shikamaru turned away from his friend, heading in the direction of the hospital. Naruto might not have even been there anymore but Sakura worked at the hospital at times and she might know where the blonde had gotten too. The only down fall to that was another person would know about him having Naruto’s jacket. He only had it because he was sick and cold and Naruto was being a good friend. However, he didn’t feel like having people know. He wasn’t embarrassed by Naruto having taken care of him, he just wanted to keep it a secret. Something that only he and Naruto knew the details of.

 

As he drew near to the hospital he heard Naruto’s laugh. Halting in his steps he looked around, noticing a group of four. He almost didn’t recognise Naruto, who wore a black shirt, looking surprisingly less bright with only her orange pants. It looked wrong to his eyes, seeing Naruto in black but her smile helped to eliminate the dark wash to her form. She was talking with Konohamaru, Moegi and another boy who had round glasses and snort dripping from his nose. All three kids had the same goggles as what Naruto used to wear. Naruto reached over and messed Konohamaru’s hair, making the boy frown and slap at Naruto’s hand. The blonde simply laughed.

 

“Boss, where’s your jacket?” the unknown boy sniffled.

 

“I leant it to a good friend of mine. He needed it more.” Naruto tried to poke Konohamaru’s cheek, seeming to like harassing the boy.

 

Moegi noticed Shikamaru walking towards them. Her eyes slowly slid down to the jacket in his hand before she smiled. He wondered for a moment why people noticed it so easily before realising that his clothing was quite bland in colour, something that Naruto’s jacket was not.

 

“He…hello, Shikamaru,” Moegi squeaked with a slight wave. Her face turned pink under his gaze.

 

Naruto looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw her friend. The moment Shikamaru stepped closer Naruto moved into his personal space, putting the back of her hand to his forehead. He started to turn pink like Moegi under his friend’s concerned gaze.

 

“Good, you’re no longer running a temperature.” Naruto grinned. “Do you remember your name?”

 

Shikamaru scowled at her joke. He felt her breath hit his cheek as she laughed. He was reminded sharply of the dream he had had. Naruto had come into his room to say goodbye after talking to his mother and he had asked for a kiss. The part of his dream that he was certainly hoping to not forget any time soon was that she had agreed. She had kissed him on the cheek before telling him to get better. He kept that little fantasy to himself as he removed Naruto’s hand from his forehead. He gave it a light squeeze before putting her jacket into her grasp.

 

“Thanks for the jacket, and I’ll return your shirt once it’s washed,” he whispered, letting his lips brush her ear. “And thank you for looking after me.”

 

Naruto pulled back, scratching the back of her head awkwardly as she smiled. “You don’t need to thank me. I had no idea what I was doing.” She put her jacket on, pulling her collar up around her face for a moment. She looked cosy, and happy. When she let her jacket fall back into place she instantly reached over and flicked Konohamaru’s ear lightly, laughing as he frantically tried to slap her hands away. He pouted at her laugher, which only seemed to amuse Naruto more.

 

“Big brother Naruto, stop ittttt!” Konohamaru fought off Naruto’s hand again as his two friend’s chuckled.

 

“But it’s funnnn!” Naruto mimicked the boy’s whining tone before turning back to Shikamaru. “This is Konohamaru and Udon, obviously you already know Moegi.”

 

“I already knew him too!” Konohamaru crossed his arms before a wicked grin crossed his face.

 

Whilst Naruto was asking Moegi how she and Shikamaru knew each other he put his finger in his mouth before reached out, aiming for Naruto’s ear without her notice. Naruto nodded at the story of Shikamaru’s ‘heroics’ in saving Moegi’s life. It was highly embellished. Konohamaru’s finger was an inch from Naruto’s ear when the girl’s hand shot out and grabbed the younger boy’s wrist, turning his arm around and burying his finger in his own ear. Konohamaru gave a cry of disgust as Shikamaru found himself laughing loudly. Naruto clearly enjoyed tormenting the child and almost acted like an older sibling, which would explain why the children called her ‘big brother’.

 

“Konohamaru, we have to go, we have training soon,” Udon reminded them.

 

“Well then, you three better hurry up,” Naruto stated, letting Konohamaru out of the headlock she had put him in. “With the academy closed you need to take every chance you can to train. Besides, I have to show you,” she pointed at Shikamaru who was trying to not chuckle at her hypocrisy, “my new jutsu!”

 

“Bye, Big Brother Naruto, bye, Shikamaru,” Moegi said, squeaking out the boy’s name.

 

Naruto grinned, going behind Shikamaru and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She put her chin on his shoulder, seeming to not notice how the older boy’s breath hitched. “Moegi, if this one breaks your heart let me know and I’ll kick his butt! He’s not to be trusted! He’s broken countless girls’ hearts!”

 

“No I haven’t!” he yelped, turning his head to look at the blonde. His nose brushed her cheek. When Naruto turned her head to roll her eyes at him her nose hit his. She was being oddly touchy today, and not just to him. When she wasn’t touching him she was touching Konohamaru.

 

“Tsh, like you would know.” Naruto looked back at Moegi. “Seriously, watch out for him.”

 

“He’s kidding!”

 

“No I’m not!”

 

Shikamaru tried not to sigh. He had seen Naruto’s playful prankster side on multiple occasions but this teasing nature of hers was something new. He could feel her shaking with suppressed laugher, since she was still holding him to her, his back pressed against her chest.

 

“Shikamaru, if you keep denying it I’ll lick your neck!”

 

That made him jump away from her, earning a laugh out of the three mini-Narutos. Naruto reached out, grabbing Shikamaru’s hand.

 

“Come on, I want to show you my new jutsu! And they have to go train.” She started tugging him away, in the general direction of the river.

 

“But I want to see the jutsu too,” Konohamaru yelled after them.

 

“Only ninjas can see it! You have to graduate before I show you.”

 

That made the brunet run off to his training, allowing Naruto to pull Shikamaru’s arm harder. Naruto didn’t let up until they reached her usual training ground. Once they did she let go of Shikamaru’s arm, turning to face him with a large smile on her face.

 

“The Fourth invented this jutsu!” she gleefully told him before summoning a clone.

 

When Shikamaru gave her an unimpressed look she rolled her eyes, holding her hand out to the clone. The clone’s hands quickly moved around the air above the real Naruto’s hand. Moments later there was a blue, spinning sphere in Naruto’s hand. As the clone disappeared Naruto grinned, moving over to a nearby tree. Making sure Shikamaru was watching she slammed the sphere into the tree. The destruction was impressive. There was a circular chunk taken out of one half of the tree.

 

“That’s… amazing,” he managed once he had picked up his jaw. Naruto impressed him more and more since they graduated. “That is an incredible jutsu!”

 

“Thanks.” Naruto grinned before becoming somewhat more serious. “I was wondering about the jutsu you use. Is it possible to break it, or to fight it?”

 

“Of course,” Shikamaru gave Naruto a small smile, easily grabbing her with his shadow before she even noticed. He gave her a cocky grin when her face scrunched in annoyance. “You can try if you like.”

 

“I was hoping to ask you a few questions first.”

 

“Sure. You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Naruto scoffed. “I’m starting to think you just like controlling me. How does this jutsu work? How are you controlling my body?”

 

Shikamaru thought how best to answer Naruto’s questions. The blonde wasn’t always the smartest so he wanted to word it properly. “Well, simply put, I surround you with my chakra, which is why it takes a fair bit of chakra to control this jutsu. I’m suppressing yours. Ino’s jutsu does a similar thing, which is why the two of us are in danger of injuries if the body we are controlling gets hurt.”

 

“So I could just over whelm you with my chakra?”

 

“Not exactly. Do you know how to identify and sense chakra?” Taking one look at Naruto he realised she didn’t. “Everyone’s chakra feels different. Yours is energetic, lively, bright, inviting… and very warm. That’s how I would describe it. Can you think of something like that, where you’ve felt a pressure, or presence that reminds you of someone?”

 

“Yeah, all the time… can you scratch my nose?”

 

He laughed, scratching his own nose and watching as Naruto’s body copied his movements.

 

“When I used to pull pranks I would feel people coming towards me and know to run. The chakra tended to be… hot and kind of made me feel like I was slapped, no matter the person. Unless it was Iruka-Sensei who found me. I always forgot to look out for him.”

 

He was rendered speechless for a moment. Naruto had a natural talent for sensing others. It made some sense he supposed. She did have a lot of chakra, so it made sense she could easily pulse out her chakra every now and then, unconsciously or consciously, to see if there was any one hostile near her. The hot slap was probably the anger and hostility facing her. And yet the idiot didn’t even realise she could.

 

“Okay, so you can sense chakra… you’ve just done it on instinct. The reason you can’t overwhelm my chakra is because you can’t throw it out. It’s being held in your body. To overcome my jutsu you first need to sense my chakra. Can you sense it at the moment?”

 

“No…”

 

He could feel the muscles in Naruto’s neck constrict before letting go. She had tried to shake her head. It was weird to see Naruto not moving around. It was rare to see her stay still for so long, though it was his doing. She was naturally energetic and wild, something that came through in her chakra. Her behaviour earlier was perhaps the perfect representation of that. So caring to the three students, playful, teasing, unpredictable and friendly. It was her chakra personified.

 

“I figured you couldn’t. See, you probably usually just let your chakra out until it presses on another, letting you know someone is there. You can’t do that because I’m keeping it in. What you have to do is feel my chakra holding your body. I’ll up the pressure in certain areas. Close your eyes and tell me if you feel it.”

 

He focused, aiming for Naruto’s hand. He had rather good chakra control, though he had never shown it at the academy. Imagining his chakra as an extension of his form he played with her fingers, watching as Naruto frowned in concentration. He moved to Naruto’s hair, playing with the strands just under her forehead protector. His chakra caressed her cheek, watching as the blonde smile.

 

“I can feel it. Your chakra is cold.” Her eyes opened, noticing Shikamaru’s frown. “Not in a bad way, kind of like a cold drink, or swimming in the river on a hot day. It kind of makes me feel lazy… which makes sense since it’s yours!” She laughed before humming and closing her eyes again.

 

Shikamaru took a deep breath, feeling something press into his stomach. He felt himself relax, warmth seeping into his skin. This presence was caring and trusting. It was only after he noticed his shadow connecting him and Naruto disappearing that he realised what was happening. Naruto’s chakra was surrounding him. Not in the same way his was suppressing hers, but more embracing him. She had swept his chakra up, returning it to him and surrounding him in hers at the same time. He was not being restrained since he still had full control of his chakra, his concentration had simply been broken.

 

“How did you know that was the next step?” he asked in surprise as Naruto opened her eyes again.

 

She actually looked surprised to see that his shadow was no longer holding her in place. “I wasn’t trying to break the jutsu, I just remembered that you said my chakra was warm. I thought that if yours made me feel lazy mine might warm you and help you with your flu.”

 

He snorted, not having expected that reply. Chuckling, he smiled at Naruto. “Thanks.” He felt tired, more than he thought he should. Apparently his strength hadn’t fully returned. Slumping his shoulders he put his hands in his pockets, “I might head home and rest.”

 

“I’ll walk you. Don’t want you passing out again.” Naruto grinned cheekily at him. She started walking in the direction of his house, letting him fall into step beside her. “Oh, and thank your mother for the cookies. They taste awesome.”

 

“Cookies?”

 

“Yeah, she gave me some after I said goodbye to you.”

 

Swallowing thickly, Shikamaru fought the urge to look at Naruto. “So that actually happened then?”

 

“You mean you asking me to kiss you? Yeah, you were really out of it. You also said that if I married you my name would be Naru Nara… and Naru-doe Nara, though you meant Nara-toe.”

 

“I am really sorry.” He sighed. Everything that happened came rushing back to him in annoyingly clear focus. He had said a lot of embarrassing things but if Naruto had came into his room that meant the conversation she had with his mother was real. Multiple questions rose within his mind but something told him not to ask them. Another thing occurred to him. Naruto had kissed him! He knew he should feel embarrassed, and he should remind himself that she probably had felt sorry for him but he couldn’t. Naruto had kissed him! That’s all he could care about.

 

“Don’t be sorry. I was really worried about you. I’ve never been around someone so sick before.”

 

“Haven’t you ever had the flu?” He looked over at Naruto’s guarded face.

 

“No. I’ve never been sick. I heal quick too. Takes a lot to bring me down, physically.” She wasn’t bragging. Her voice was purposely even as though she was trying to tell him that her life was in danger without tipping off those threatening her. Obviously it wasn’t something as simple as that.

 

“That’s impressive.” He didn’t know if that was the right answer. When Naruto made a non-commenting noise he assumed it wasn’t exactly the wrong one. Perhaps Naruto wasn’t expecting him to know what she was talking about but was simply saying it out of necessity on her part. There was something to it though. He could tell. There was something to how closed off she was whilst on this particular topic. Before he could attempt to come up with a way of discovering the answers they had reached his home. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Naruto.”

 

“Okay. Get some rest.” She grabbed his hand for a second, giving it a squeeze before letting it go and walking off. “Bye, Shika-maruuu!”

 

He groaned, dropping his head as he walked inside. He wondered if Naruto would ever let him forget about his flu induced rambling. With a sigh he lifted his head back up, thinking over the last two days.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?”

 

Looking over sharply he noticed his father sitting before the shogi board, clearly in the middle of a game with himself. He quickly removed the smile. “No reason, really, I was just trying to help Naruto understand chakra. He’s an idiot.”

 

“At least he is willing to learn. Do you want to play a round?” He gestured to the board.

 

Sitting down as his father reset the board he fought to keep the grin from his face. It was worth all the teasing Naruto could dish out. He loved being sick!


	15. Shikamaru's Long Day

After saying goodbye to Naruto he had every intention of staying indoors and resting. However, once their game of shogi was over his father reminded him of the ceremony for Lady Tsunade which was to take place that afternoon. It had slipped his mind with everything that had occurred in the last two days. When they had arrived in front of the Hokage Tower he was pulled away from his parents by Ino, who dragged him to where Choji and Asuma-Sensei stood. Asuma-Sensei commented that he needed to speak with Shikamaru after the ceremony but before the boy could ask any questions the elders stepped out on the balcony with Lady Tsunade to declare her Hokage.

 

The whole village seemed to be rejuvenated upon Lady Tsunade official appointment but Asuma-Sensei appeared slightly distressed. Once the ceremony was over he instantly marched off, looking around at the masses. Shikamaru followed, mostly out of concern but partly because Asuma-Sensei had not told him what he wanted to speak to him about. After assuring Ino and Choji that he would make sure their teacher was fine he pushed his way through the crowd after the tall man. When he stopped suddenly, Shikamaru in his sluggish state nearly ran into him. He was able to side step him, viewing the scene that had caused Asuma-Sensei to halt in the first place.

 

Asuma-Sensei’s nephew was standing not too far in front of them, a sad but wistful smile on his face. Naruto was talking to him quietly, running her fingers through his hair. Whatever Naruto said made a wet smile appear on Konohamaru’s face before he hugged Naruto tightly burying his tearful face in her chest. Whilst rubbing Konohamaru’s back the blonde spoke to the boy, making him nod into her body. Naruto smiled as the boy resurfaced, allowing the girl to lead him away.

 

“He’s a good kid, that Naruto,” Asuma-Sensei stated in a brittle voice. “One day I will have to thank him for looking after Konohamaru for me. That boy worships the ground Naruto walks on and it’s good to see that Naruto actually cares about Konohamaru in return.”

 

“I think Naruto sees him like a little brother. He likes to tease him.”

 

Asuma-Sensei laughed a watery laugh. “That’s good. Konohamaru always wanted a brother.”

 

“Hmm.” Shikamaru tried not to wonder if the boy would be disappointed if Naruto was a girl. With how close they seemed he doubted it but he couldn’t help the slight spike of fear he felt.

 

“Oh, meet me out the front of the Hokage Tower at nine tomorrow morning,” Asuma-Sensei told him, getting a raised eyebrow in reply. “No, I won’t tell you why. Just be on time!”

 

Moments later his mother found him, demanding that he returned home so he could rest. She refused to let him get sick again. There was a slight smile on her face when he passed on Naruto’s complements for the cookies. When they returned home he convinced his mother to let him lie on the grass in the sun. He had every intention of simply watching the clouds and maybe taking a nap but other thoughts flooded into his mind. He thought over Naruto’s behaviour earlier when talking about how she had never been sick. She had clearly been speaking the truth yet it was unnatural for someone to have never had the flu or any other illness like that.

 

From there his thoughts moved to Naruto in the hospital. The way she had acted with Gaara. She had sensed him in Lee’s room. The thought had plagued him for a long time. How had she known he was there? He had thought maybe it was simple sensory abilities but it was more than that. She had seemed so territorial, so protective of Shikamaru as well. She had reminded him of an animal who had had an intruder come near its family. Then she had frozen upon hearing about how Gaara had a monster inside of him. She had thought they were the same. He, at first, at believed that the villagers had gotten it into her head but whenever he thought back over those events he realised that wasn’t entirely the case. There was something more to it. Gaara had talked mainly to her about demons. The red head had barely glanced at Shikamaru. He had felt jealous at how they had stared at one another, even after he realised they were sizing each other up. They had connected in a way Shikamaru did not understand. In a way he never could with her.

 

His mother had called Naruto a monster once. His father had called her a hero. How could two people from the same household have such different views on the subject? And why Naruto? Why was she a hero to some and a monster to others? And then there was the conversation he had thought was a dream. His mother and Naruto had made no sense to him when his head was fogged with the flu but even now, with his head clear he still did not understand. They had talked about his mother’s team, and her brother. He had been told at a young age by his father how those three people died. His father had explained how the Fourth was a hero for fighting the Nine-Tails; how so many had lost their lives and how if the beast was still lose the entire village would be gone. He had made it clear that the beast had to be locked up for everyone’s safety, though where he had not said, even after Shikamaru’s insistent questioning. He didn’t know why his mother would bring them up to Naruto, who probably wasn’t even born at the time. Hell, he had only been eighteen days old the day the Nine-Tails attacked. There was no reason for his mother to be hostile towards Naruto over the death of her brother and her team.

 

Sighing, he put his hands behind his head. This puzzle was confusing him. He felt as though he had all the pieces, or at least all but one, and yet he couldn’t seem to fit them together. The more he tried to fit them the more they refused to go together. He had: Naruto never getting sick, having a connection with a boy who had a demon in him and was highly psychotic, and his mother hating Naruto for some reason to do with the death of her brother. It wasn’t common for him to come across a situation that he couldn’t solve if he tried hard enough but this one was escaping him. It was as though his brain could see the picture but refused to accept it.

 

Before he knew it his mother was calling him in for dinner. She made it clear that he was to go to bed once he had finished. She was not going to let him become sick again and collapse in the streets. She even commented that Shikamaru couldn’t hope for Naruto to find and look after him again. The way she said it was strange. It sounded as though part of her was hoping Naruto didn’t, even if Shikamaru was sick again, and another part sounded grateful Naruto did in the first place. Having no reply to that, he simply nibbled on his food. His mother had yet again cooked him something mild, though his stomach appeared to be better now. His father simply reached over at Yoshino’s words, grasping her hand with an encouraging smile.

 

/ / / / / /

 

It turned out that the reason Shikamaru couldn’t be late was that the newly appointed Hokage wanted a meeting with him. She wasn’t the only one in the room. The Hokage’s adviser, two Chunins, his father, Asuma-Sensei and the three proctors, including the replacement for the final Chunin exams were also there. It was this last person, Genma he was reminded, that made him guess what was going on. He had one of the largest says in the final exams. His father was just smiling at him when he looked back at him, clearly not willing to neither confirm nor deny the situation. Instead Shikamaru decided to scrutinise the one chewing on a senbon. Genma squirmed under the Genin’s gaze, looking over at Shikaku for help only to receive an amused expression in reply. Looking back at the younger Nara Genma smiled, giving Shikamaru a wink.

 

To Shikamaru it appeared that the man was confused at how to act in the situation put before him but then he realised Genma had taken his staring incorrectly. Rolling his eyes in a very clear and disgusted way he looked away from the idiot, turning his attention to the Hokage. He did not want some old man getting the wrong idea. He noticed though that his father was shaking his head at Genma, clearly thinking the man was as stupid as Shikamaru found him to be. The look Shikamaru had given the proctor had been suspicion, not interest, so his wink was misplaced and disturbing. The only one Shikamaru was interested in was Naruto, not that he was going to tell Genma that. It was obvious that Genma was just trying to mess with Shikamaru.

 

Lady Tsunade finished looking back over the report in front of her before setting it down and looking up at Shikamaru. Unlike his father and Asuma-Sensei, who was purposely closed off, and Genma, who clearly didn’t have enough brain cells to comprehend the situation, Lady Tsunade was easy to read. The small smile she wore was enough for Shikamaru to know everything he needed to know. It was clear that she was only so easy to read because she allowed it. She had the same foreboding feel as Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Although she looked like a pretty, kind woman there was something behind the relaxed yet formal posture she held, the sharpness of her gaze, the way her face was smooth, only reflecting the emotions she chose to express. The elders had not chosen her on a whim. She was powerful and not someone to be crossed.

 

She spoke to him professionally but it was clear that she was enjoying promoting him to Chunin. Part of him was glad that she was a Hokage that gained joy from such a thing. Another part of him couldn’t help but notice the nervousness and fear that crawled into his body. The fact that once Lady Tsunade had officially promoted him he was handed over to Genma to have his new roles explained to him didn’t help. His father patted him on the back and Asuma-Sensei told him they would get lunch after the meeting before Shikamaru went into one of the side offices with the proctor.

 

Genma leant against the desk which had a box sitting on top, his lips pulled into a cocky grin around his senbon. Shikamaru dropped into the chair furthest from the man, scowling. He could not bring himself to like this man, not after he was arrogant enough to assume the freshly made Chunin was interested in him. Apparently the hostile gaze had the desired effect, for the man cleared his throat and crossed his arms, suddenly appearing serious. The brunet could be professional when he needed to be for he clearly and concisely explained the role of a Chunin. He could even tell when Shikamaru started to feel overwhelmed for he stopped, making a few light hearted jokes about how being promoted before the others in his year would send the girls crazy for him.

 

Shikamaru frowned, his fear washing away his logic that usually controlled his mouth. “I’m not interested.”

 

“Guys will go crazy too.”

 

The look that Shikamaru gave the older man made Genma move back slightly. “I’m not interested.”

 

The smile that spread across Genma’s face made the Nara heir uncomfortable. He felt like a cornered rodent with a very happy, very fat cat towering over him.

 

“I knew it! I winked at you for fun and the look you gave me told me everything. Kid, I like to class myself as a professional flirt. I know how to read people.”

 

“If you’re still single obviously you’re not very good at your job.” Shikamaru scoffed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

 

“Depends why you flirt though. You, my friend, clearly only flirt with the one you’re in _looove_ with!”

 

“I don’t flirt!” Shikamaru could feel his face heating under the amused gaze of Genma. _How did he work it out when he doesn’t even know me? No one else has!_

 

“To stop this line of conversation the correct response would have been: I’m not in love with anyone.” Genma laughed. “Not that I would have believed you. So who’s the lucky girl… or boy?” When he only received a hard stare in reply Genma sighed, putting his hands on the desk as he leaned back. “Alright, do you want to know what your job is? Yes, your job is to lead missions, educate the younger generation, fight in a battle whilst Genins stay in the village to protect civilians, but there is a more important one. On top of all that your job is to work your hardest to ensure that your subordinates return to the ones they love as much as you love the one you won’t name. I know it sounds daunting but when you have someone to fight for it makes you a better person, it makes you a better ninja. If you put your heart into a mission’s success it’s more likely to work out in your favour.” He let Shikamaru process his words before smiling. “You’re lucky to have someone you love so young.”

 

“I never said I loved them. You just assumed that on your own.” Shikamaru looked away from the man, his shoulders sagging. “It’s not like they’re interested in me anyway. There is no point in falling in love with them.”

 

“Hey, Kid,” Genma said, making Shikamaru look back at him. He leant forward, winking. “Becoming Chunin will make them fall right over you. It’s the vest!” He reached into the box sitting on the desk, pulling out a navy green vest which he threw at Shikamaru. “Try it on, see how it feels. You’ll be wearing it on your first date!”

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling the vest over his short cut jacket and net shirt. The material was stiff, having never been worn. He moved his arms across his body a few times, feeling the fit. The weight he felt wasn’t entirely to do with the vest, but with the implications behind it. Once he became accustomed to the feel he turned to Genma, asking if he could leave. The older man was definitely cocky, but he wasn’t as big of an idiot as Shikamaru had thought. He had read Shikamaru rather well.

 

When he exited the office he saw Asuma-Sensei and his father waiting for him. They were far enough down the hallway that there was no chance they had overheard the conversation he had with Genma. They both smiled at him, halting their conversation. His father clapped him on the back again, his grip on his shoulder tight but comfortable.

 

“You’ve done well, Shikamaru.” His dad sighed. “Your mother is staying at Aunt Aio’s. Nashiko is sick so Yoshino is going to help out. So we will have to celebrate your promotion as a family another night.”

 

Shikamaru nodded, understanding why his mother had to go to her friend’s. Aio was a civilian and suffered from depression. It had come as a shock to Shikamaru since his aunt was so bubbly and cheerful. She had been friends with Shikamaru’s mother since they were children, something that earned her the title of aunt. Unfortunately Aunt Aio was having trouble getting out of bed in the morning after losing her husband in the invasion, who was a Chunin. The only ones who kept her functioning were Nashiko, her daughter, and Yoshino, who visited her each day to drag her out of bed and force her to go through her day, even if it meant more than a few tears.

 

“Tell mum to send my love to Aunt Aio.”

 

“I am really sorry that we can’t celebrate with you.” His father’s hand tightened. “But I can teach you that new technique I talked about. I think you’re ready.”

 

Shaking his head he smiled at his father. “I would rather mum help Aunt Aio and Nashiko than to celebrate.”

 

“Well, before your dad works you into the ground I am taking you and the team out for lunch.” Asuma-Sensei clapped his hands, smiling down at Shikamaru. “Do you mind if I steal him, Shikaku?”

 

“Only if you promise not to return him tattooed.”

 

“Fine but I can’t promise he won’t be drunk and covered in lipstick.”

 

The two laughed when they saw the mortified expression on Shikamaru’s face.

 

“You two should not be friends!” he declared before leading the way out of the building.

 

His father separated from them when they arrived outside, Asuma-Sensei and Shikamaru continuing on to the steak house. Clearly his teacher had organised the lunch ahead of time. He wondered if the others knew what the lunch was for but when he arrived it was made clear they did not. They gawked at him until their teacher confirmed something that was obvious thanks to Shikamaru’s new attire.

 

The lunch was embarrassing, with his teammates laughing at the thought of him as their superior, but it deteriorated into Ino insulting Choji’s eating habits, almost calling him the ‘F’ word. He was able to stop her just in time, calming them down. He couldn’t help but think over what Choji had jokingly commented. The vest probably didn’t suit him, which meant that Genma was wrong. Although he had kind of already had a date with Naruto, so even if the vest had suited him it wouldn’t be their first date. Besides, if his best friend found it so amusing that he made Chunin he doubted that Naruto would fall over herself at the sight of him in the vest. Genma’s words kept replying in his mind, annoying him more and more each time. He had hardly eaten anything, which was probably good since it left more for Ino. Choji kept shooting him looks though, when he wasn’t distracted by food. Clearly he could tell something was on Shikamaru’s mind but he was kind enough to not say anything. Ino, however, who was also starting to shoot him suspicious looks, was not so kind. Before she could ask questions to which he had no answers he excused himself to the bathroom, Asuma-Sensei leaving for a mission only minutes before.

 

As he went to leave the facilities Ino’s voice echoed through, reaching his ears.

 

“Oh, Choji,” she sighed, making Shikamaru pause. “You’re so lucky that you don’t have to worry about what or how much you eat. Let me tell you, being on a diet can be pretty tough.”

 

“Well than why are you on a diet, Ino?” Choji asked in his usual placid voice.

 

“We diet for one very important reason, Choji: so we can look as cute as we can for the boy we like!” Ino’s voice had taken on the gushing tone that usually meant she was thinking about Sasuke.

 

“But what if the person you like isn’t into super skinny girls?”

 

Choji had a point. Naruto wasn’t skinny like Ino. She wasn’t overweight or unhealthy, her stomach was even flat, but she wasn’t petite. Whenever he had to catch Ino because she had performed her mind transfer jutsu she felt so light that it was almost as though Shikamaru would crush her if he held to tightly. Naruto, however, was solid. He could hold onto her without fear of her breaking, and she had the strength to hold him up when he needed it, such as when he was sick.

 

“Hm,” Ino huffed, “well in the first place most boys aren’t as fa… I mean most of the boys I know like girls who look fit.”

 

Shikamaru tried not to snort with laughter at that. The two boys she was closest with were Choji, who was asking the questions, and Shikamaru, who was interested in a girl who very well could have been a boy. He peaked out from the doorway, noticing that Ino was holding herself in a way that suggesting she was going to sprout one of her ‘wise’ facts about relationships.

 

“Aaaand, that’s true the other way around as well.” She laughed. “You might think of taking a little better care of your body, Choji, or you won’t get any girls.”

 

Ino walked off, leaving Choji with a tight expression. Her heart was in the right place, but her brain wasn’t. It had always been a sore spot to the bigger boy, what girls saw of him. With a small chuckle, Shikamaru looked after Ino’s retreating back, drawing Choji’s eye.

 

“She has no clue! Despite what most women seem to believe, men don’t always go for the skinny girls. Most guys I know, they like girls with a little meat on their bones. It just looks healthier.” He stepped out of the doorway, his hands in his pockets. “Oh, yeah, and the reverse is true too, ya-know?” He winked, grinning widely. “I bet anything she would be twice as popular if she put on a few pounds instead of starving herself.” It crossed his mind for a moment that his voice sounded surprisingly like his father’s at that moment. “She should eat!” He took a large, imaginative bite out of the air.

 

His antics made Choji laugh.

 

“You’re one hilarious guy, Shikamaru. And you’re kind of a genius too.”

 

“Huh?” He hadn’t expected that.

 

“That’s right, just think about it! Even I can see that you’re way more amazing than Sasuke or that Neji guy could dream of being.”

 

The words surprised him. Sasuke was the top of their class and always received attention. Even Naruto noticed him, which lead to the unfortunate kiss incident. The memory of that event still caused an uncomfortable feeling to bubble in Shikamaru’s stomach. He had never thought to compare himself to Sasuke, or Neji, seeing as he always thought he would fall short. However, here was Choji, not only comparing them but saying Shikamaru far out did the two. It felt as though a balloon had inflated in his chest, though whether it was a good thing or not he did not know.

 

“I never really thought about it like that before,” he admitted. “I’m just being me.”

 

“That may be so but you’re the only student who actually became a Chunin in the Chunin exams this time.”

 

“But I’m probably not as good a fighter as you are. I mean really, if I had been facing off against you I probably would have given up the fight.”

 

“But earlier you heard Sensei tell me that all I do is eat and that I should be training harder-”

 

“Like I said before,” Shikamaru cut over the top, not enjoying his friend doubting himself. He would trust Choji with his life and with the lives of those closest to him. Choji needed to realise that he was a great person, and a great ninja the way he was. There was no one as caring and compassionate as him. “I’m just being me. And you should just keep being you. It’s stupid to talk about all the things that you’re not!” He walked forward, putting his hand on Choji’s shoulder and smiling. “Hey, Asuma says a lot of things but don’t take him too seriously. Just live your life, eat your food and take things easy. See ya later, I’m heading home. My dad’s been making me nervous, talking about how he actually wants to teach me a new jutsu or something.”

 

“Shikamaru,” Choji called softly, making the other boy halt his steps. It looked as though he wanted to say something, not about what Shikamaru had said though. If it was he would just speak. Suspicion crawled in Shikamaru’s insides, yet he found himself pressing Choji.

 

“Well what is it?”

 

“Um, just, good luck with your training.”

 

Blinking a few times, Shikamaru turned back around, walking towards the exit. “Later.”

 

Whilst walking home he noticed white sheets sprawled over the street, nurses rushing to gather them. Looking up he noticed that one of the water towers had an entire side blown out of it. He stopped, wondering what could have caused such damage. The damaged looked fresh, what with the water still dripping down the wall from the explosion. One of the nurses near him was muttering darkly about a fight.

 

_Whatever jutsu caused that must have had some force behind it. I never want to be on the end of it!_

 

He continued home, finding his father waiting to teach him. The technique was an extension of the Shadow Possession jutsu and actually utilise skills he had used on Naruto. However, instead of simply touching his opponent with his chakra he was to control the shadows into taking the form of a hand to strangle them. He decided that he would have to be careful if he ever repeated the events of the other day with Naruto. He didn’t want to accidently strangle her with his shadow. The new technique wasn’t that hard for Shikamaru to pick up, seeing as he knew the components already. Either way he had to spend a few hours practicing until his father was satisfied enough to let him go.

 

The moment he was let free he went into the bathroom, stripping off his sweaty clothing. He enjoyed hot baths almost as much as he enjoyed cloud watching. So far washing was the most pleasant thing he had experienced all day. He could feel himself relaxing as the heat from the water soaked into his skin. He savoured the feel until the water turned cold, forcing him to wrap himself in a towel and leave the bathroom, throwing his dirty clothing in the hamper as he went.

 

It wasn’t until he was buttoning his pants that he noticed the shirt sitting on his bed. His mother had obviously folded it and placed it there before leaving for Aunt Aio’s. With a sigh he moved over to his bed, planning to return the flannel shirt to its rightful owner. Before he left his bedroom though, he reached for his vest, hesitating. He wanted to leave it at home, but he was still on duty. He could be given a mission at any time and until having notified the Hokage’s office first a Chunin is not allowed to walk around without their vest. Some people, mainly those of a clan, gain permission to wear something else, such as the Akamichi’s and their armour. Having no choice, he put it on, zipping it up. As he walked past the living room he informed his father where he was going.

 

When he reached Naruto’s apartment he was surprised to hear music flooding through the door. He had expected the blonde’s taste to be towards the overly energetic music but instead she was listening to instrumental. The sound of a quickly played violin mixed with that of the deep tempo of a drum. Truthfully Shikamaru didn’t have an ear for musical instruments so other than the most prominent ones he was at a loss. To be heard over the music he knocked heavily, his knuckles protesting the hard wood of the door. From inside he heard a bang, sounding like someone hitting a flat surface.

 

“LOOK, MRS HUMURA, I’M NOT TURNING DOWN THE MUSIC AND WE BOTH KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE ANY GUESTS OVER!” Naruto yelled from inside, her voice taking on a growl. She threw the door open, glaring sharply at the one on the other side.

 

Shikamaru had never seen that look on Naruto’s face. Her eyes were narrowed, the blue hue darkened, her brow was scrunched, her shoulders tight. Part of Shikamaru wanted to step back in fear of this force standing in front of him. Hostile chakra washed off of her in waves. However, he found himself staying put, noticing the dampness to those eyes that held so much anger, and the way her hand, that was in a yellow rubber glove, clenched the door as though afraid of what she would do if she let go. Her brown shirt was drenched at her stomach, making Shikamaru think she had been doing dishes.

 

It took Naruto a moment to process that it wasn’t Mrs Humura who stood at her door. Instantly her whole body relaxed, her face losing its look of anger in favour of a look of surprise and mild happiness.

 

“Oh, Shikamaru, it’s you. Come in.” She stepped aside, letting the dark haired boy walk into her apartment. She closed the door, walking over to her stereo to turn the music down to a pleasant buzz. “What’s up?”

 

“I just thought I’d return your shirt.” He held it up, only to realise Naruto couldn’t take it with the gloves on. Instead he sat it down on the coffee table.

 

“Thanks.” Her eyes drifted down to his chest, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Iruka-Sensei told me you made Chunin. Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks. Choji and Ino seemed surprised. They even went so far as to laugh.” He followed Naruto into her kitchen where she started on the last of her dirty dishes. It appeared as though he had interrupted her when she was nearly finished.

 

“Why?” She looked over as him as she finished washing a plate. “You’re a skilled fighter. It suits you.”

 

He frowned. “What does?”

 

“The promotion. The vest.” She smiled at him, putting the last cup onto the drying rack and pulling the plug. She snapped the gloves off her hands, draping them over the sink edge. “It looks good on you.”

 

He was fairly certain he looked like a very convincing owl at that moment. “Uh, thanks, Naruto.”

 

“Do you want a drink?” She went to her fridge, opening the door. “Oh, hey, I have juice! That must have been what Iruka-Sensei put in here. He’s always doing that.” She filled two cups, handing one to him before walking into her living room and sitting on the couch.

 

Shikamaru joined her, staring at the stereo. “So, Mrs Huruma gets you that worked up, huh?”

 

“No,” Naruto sighed, putting her drink on the coffee table. “She knows I only play my music that loud when I really need to relax yet she always insists that it _disturbs her guests!_ She lives right under me. _”_

 

“Why did you need to relax?”

 

Naruto looked reluctant to say at first but next moment she took a deep breath, a sad look overcoming her features. “Sasuke and Sakura they… I went to visit Sasuke in the hospital and Sakura was there feeding him apple bits and next minute Sasuke throws a tantrum and wants to fight me. It wasn’t a normal sparing match, it was different and when it was over Sakura tracked me down and blamed me for ‘upsetting Sasuke’ and ‘destroying both the water towers’! I only destroyed one! Sasuke put his hand through the other with the chidori he aimed at me. But it’s not the fight that got to me. It was that Sakura blamed me. She has always only cared about Sasuke. At times I think that if came down to saving my life or saving Sasuke from a serious injury that he could survive she would choose him. And to make it worse Sasuke refused to wear his forehead protector. He didn’t think I was enough of a threat. He doesn’t respect me enough. How am I meant to get the rest of the village to respect me if I can’t even get a teammate to do it?”

 

As Shikamaru contemplated the rush of words Naruto had hurled at him the girl wiped at her face, trying to remove all traces of tears. To refuse to wear your forehead protector was a large insult to your opponent. Sasuke knew this. Reaching over, Shikamaru grabbed Naruto’s hand as it moved away from her face.

 

“If your team can’t see what a skilled and powerful comrade they have that is an issue they must overcome. It has nothing to do with you. Naruto, you are more powerful than I could have ever imagined you to be and you fight with everything you have. You fought Neji the way you did because of what he did to Hinata. You have done more than enough to earn peoples’ respect. You have mine.”

 

Naruto gave him a wet smile before the tears sprung up again. “I thought Sasuke and I had actually become friends and I thought Sakura cared about me. Am I stupid for hoping that?”

 

This was why Naruto could never feel for him. Sakura had had her affections since the academy days. The blonde had been racing after the other girl for years. He knew personally how hard it was to let go of old, deeply imbedded feelings. He would lose to Sakura, the girl who never even bothered to pay attention to Naruto. Sakura never showed Naruto the care she deserved. If he could never have Naruto the least he could do was make Sakura start acting worthy of Naruto’s attention. Sakura didn’t know what she had but he was going to make her. Even if she was not interested in Naruto that way she could at least show the blonde respect. Hopefully one day Naruto would wake up to herself and find a girl who returned her feelings. Hinata seemed to, though whether she knew Naruto’s gender was a mystery.

 

“No, of course not. And they probably do care. Sasuke does seem to view you as a friend, and Sakura does seem to care. They are just too focused on themselves to notice. And Sasuke he’s…” he tried to think how best to word the next part. “He’s just annoyed that the bottom student has surpassed him. He’s so used to being number one. Just wait, Choji or Shino will find a great girl to date before him and he’ll never get over how far his fallen behind.” His cheeky smile and playful tone pulled a smile from Naruto.

 

“He is going to hate it when he finds out that the second bottom student has made Chunin,” Naruto laughed before pointed at him accusingly, “but don’t get cocky, cause I’m going to make Chunin soon as well.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, and then you’re going to become Hokage.” He sighed, rolling his eyes at her, hiding how glad he was that her tears were drying. “I’ve heard it before.”

 

“And you’ll become an elite Jonin,” Naruto smiled at Shikamaru’s groan, “After I, as Hokage, order you to take the damn test, you lazy slacker!”

 

He laughed. “That sounds pretty good to me.” A sensation of boldness over took his body, making him feel like someone else. That balloon was back in his chest, reminding him of how far he had came, that he was at least equal to Sasuke. Before he could comprehend what he was doing he opened his mouth. “Do you want to go get dinner with me?”

 

Every part of his being wished he could disappear through the floor. He had let Genma’s words get to him. Just because Naruto had commented that the vest suited him did not mean that she would want to go on a date with him! There was no going back though. The words were out and there was no way Naruto hadn’t heard them. She had been looking at him as he spoke in a clear voice.

 

Naruto looked surprised at the change of topic before she smiled. “Sure, just let me change my shirt. It smells like dirty dishes.”

 

Shikamaru was in a state of shock as Naruto jumped up, disappearing into her bedroom. It took him a moment to realise that Naruto had left her door ajar, clearly not used to having guests, and that he was staring at the gap in a daze. He could see her trifling through her draw, looking for a shirt. When she found a deep green one she put it on the top of her dresser, grabbing the bottom of the shirt she currently wore. The shirt lifted, revealing flat, tan stomach, making Shikamaru realise what he was doing. He turned his head away so sharply that a jab of pain radiated through his neck muscles. He stared intensely at a book sitting on Naruto’s bookshelf. It had a pink cover and was well worn. Focusing hard Shikamaru was able to make out the word ‘sewing’ on the faded spine.

 

A hand touched his shoulder, making him jump. Naruto was back, her jacket in place, hiding her clean shirt. She cocked her head to the side when she noticed the red colouring to the boy’s face.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Shikamaru jumped up, heading to the door. Once Naruto had locked her door he led the way into the shopping district.

 

“So do you want to go to that barbeque place?”

 

“Nah, I had that for lunch. How about we go to Ichiraku? I know you like that place.” He honestly had no idea what to talk about as they walked but then he realised something Naruto had said before. “You destroyed the water tower?”

 

Naruto looked sheepish before laughing. “Kakashi-Sensei threw Sasuke and I into them. I had my rasengun active.”

 

“That jutsu certainly can be destructive. My dad has just taught me a new jutsu with more of a fighting capability than my Shadow Possession.” He put his hands in his pockets, fighting the urge to move closer to the girl beside him.

 

“So this one doesn’t leave you vulnerable?” Naruto didn’t appear to be contemplating their proximity at all. She looked content in walking as they were as they drew close to the ramen stall.

 

“No, it doesn’t. If my opponent gets hurt it doesn’t appear on my body.” He sat on one of the stools in front of the counter.

 

Naruto smiled up at the woman who worked there, someone the blonde called Ayame. The two exchanged pleasantries, asking how their days had been before Naruto introduced Shikamaru. The woman was kind, like the man cooking, who turned out to be her father. Ayame asked what they wanted to eat, conveying the answer to her father as someone clamped their hand onto Naruto’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kiba asked, smiling down at the blonde as Shino silently slid onto the stool next to his teammate.

 

“Having dinner,” Naruto answered with a roll of her eyes, a silent ‘duh’ clear in her tone. She absently scratched Akamaru behind the ear as Kiba sat in the seat next to Naruto.

 

Kiba looked around Naruto, raising an eyebrow at Shikamaru. It wasn’t often that Naruto and Shikamaru were seen together so his confusion wasn’t unwarranted. However, his presence certainly was unwanted. Perhaps he should have chosen a restaurant that allowed for some privacy on their date. Naruto, however, didn’t seem bothered by the silent Shino and the loudmouth Kiba sitting with them, though she may not have even noticed Shino yet.

 

“Is that Choji?” Naruto asked, looking at a figure walking towards them. One of the flaps that usually hid the passersby was caught to the roof, allowing the blonde a view of the last male rookie. She started waving to him, calling him over. When she had gained Choji’s attention she turned back to Shikamaru with a wide smile. “Now almost all of us rookies are here to celebrate with you!”

 

If it wouldn’t rise to many questions he would have buried his face in his hands. Of course Naruto didn’t think it was a date. She thought he wanted to celebrate his promotion. So much for the power of the vest! She was being thoughtful though, inviting his best friend to join them. Choji however, gave Shikamaru an odd look, as though he was conflicted about sitting down next to him. Realising his expression probably conveyed some of his disappointment, Shikamaru smiled at him, agreeing with Naruto.

 

“So what are we celebrating?” Kiba asked, frowning at Naruto and Shikamaru.

 

“And people call me dumb!” Naruto retorted, moving back so that Kiba had a better view of Shikamaru. “Haven’t you noticed?”

 

“Noticed what?”

 

“Shikamaru is wearing a Chunin vest,” Shino spoke up.

 

Naruto jumped, apparently not having realised that Shino was on the other side of Kiba. Kiba’s eyes zeroed in on Shikamaru’s torso, making the Chunin squirm.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!?” Kiba groaned, gripping his hair. “How did he get promoted and I didn’t?”

 

“I kicked your ass in the preliminaries!” Naruto piped up, grabbing a pair of chopsticks as her order was put in front of her.

 

Shikamaru laughed, enjoying the expression on Kiba’s face. He followed Naruto’s example and grabbed some chopsticks. The others ordered food as Naruto and Shikamaru dug into theirs. The group’s conversation bounced between topics ranging from their training, to different ramen they like, to how the rebuilding was going. When Shikamaru noticed that his best friend was eating slower, and less than usual he decided to approach a particular topic to help Choji.

 

“I’m getting sick of Ino talking about her diet! Do the girls on your teams do that or do we just have a really annoying one?” Shikamaru asked, looking over at the three boys beside him, spotting how Choji’s chopsticks stopped half way to his mouth.

 

Naruto nodded as he slurped down his third bowl of ramen. Kiba and Shino however, looked confused.

 

“Hinata does not diet. Granted she is not the biggest eater but she will eat until she is full,” Shino explained.

 

“I’m not surprised,” Naruto commented, not seeming to notice the suspicious and hard look Kiba and Shino gave her. “She’s a beautiful girl, why would she? Sakura does, though she shouldn’t.”

 

The two males of Team Eight relaxed visible before Kiba spoke up, a sly look on his face. “Do you think Sakura shouldn’t cause you like her look?”

 

“No, it’s not that.” Naruto continued slurping her noodles, not noticing that she had the attention of all four boys. Each seemed to have a different reason to be interested in the conversation. Choji’s eating habit was not too different from Naruto’s, so her opinion on diets was important to him. Shikamaru had hoped for this. “She doesn’t need to diet, but she does, which affects our missions at times. More than once she has gotten a little light headed, or her chakra ran out to quickly. To me, as long as a person is healthy it shouldn’t really matter what size they are. And if a person demands you lose weight before they will pay attention to you than they aren’t worth it.”

 

Naruto hadn’t looked up from her bowl as she spoke, meaning she couldn’t see the large smile on Shikamaru’s face. He shot a look at Choji who was sitting up straighter. The bigger boy returned to his meal with gusto, ordering another to be prepared for him. It was good to know that Choji had someone he could relate to. Although Naruto appeared to have a low fat content she ate a lot. If she didn’t train so hard she would probably be the size of a house.

 

“But you do like Sakura’s look, don’t you?” Kiba pressed with a grin that looked a little forced around the edges. “You’ve been crushing on her since the academy.”

 

Shikamaru had to slap his palm onto Naruto’s back repeatedly. The moment Kiba’s words had rung through the air the blonde had started choking on her food in surprise. She had looked shocked and inhaled sharply, something that was not wise when eating noodles.

 

“LEARN TO SWALLOW YOUR DAMN FOOD!” he yelled as Naruto clutched her chest, breathing deep. He had a sense of déjà vu.

 

When Naruto could finally breathe comfortably she looked at Kiba sharply. “What the hell? No I haven’t!”

 

“Really? It certainly appeared as so,” Shino piped up, looking surprised, or at least he did to Shikamaru. It was hard to tell. “You always sat with her when you could and talked with her.”

 

Naruto looked at the two boys from Team Eight before turning her gaze onto Team Ten’s two males. “You really thought that? I just thought she would make a good friend so I hung out with her.”

 

There was no way to describe the sense of relief and hope that spilled over Shikamaru at Naruto’s words. The girl knew that Sakura wasn’t good enough for her affections, that she hadn’t earned it. Even if Shikamaru couldn’t have Naruto at least there was a chance that she would fall for someone who would appreciate her.

 

“Besides,” Naruto added, accepting her fourth bowl of ramen. “Sakura isn’t my type.”

 

“Oh, how so?” Choji asked, digging into his new bowl of ramen as well. The tone he took was casual but Shikamaru knew him well enough to know that there was more to it. He was eating slowly too, waiting to hear every word Naruto spoke.

 

The blonde, however, shrugged. “To girly.”

 

“So the dieting, the worrying about what she looks like, the gushing over boys,” Choji rattled off, looking around his best friend who was to afraid to breath in that instant. “You prefer tom-boys.”

 

Naruto laughed. “You could say that.”

 

“So you like girls with short hair, who take training seriously and eat healthy?” Shino asked in a level voice.

 

It dawned on Shikamaru when he noticed the interest the three boys were taking in the conversation that there was something he was missing. Why did it matter to them what kind of girl Naruto was in to? He, of course, had invested interest. This was his chance to find out if he had any chance with the girl. However, his brain was failing him. He couldn’t think of anything to say to approach the subjects of boys.

 

“No, not interested in those types of girls either.”

 

Kiba sighed loudly. “What kind of girls do you like then?”

 

“Maybe I can help clear things up,” Teuchi said with a smile, handing over Choji’s next bowl. He seemed happy that Choji’s appetite returned, and not just for the money he would be getting. “Naruto, I’m going to name four adults and I want you to name the one closest to your type. The boys can work out what that person has that Sakura doesn’t. I’ll name adults instead of your fellow students so you don’t have to have any awkward conversations. Kurenai-”

 

“Gross!” Kiba yelped. “Do you have to name my sensei?”

 

“Thanks for letting me know who she was!” Naruto piped up with a smile.

 

Teuchi ignored Kiba and continued, “Shizune, Anko-”

 

“Who?” Naruto frowned.

 

“Proctor for the second stage of the Chunin exams,” Shino clarified, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

 

“The crazy lady. Got it!”

 

“And Genma!”

 

The last name surprised Shikamaru.

 

“I don’t know who that is…”

 

“Proctor in the finals. The _guy_ with the senbon.” Shikamaru bit his tongue before he said anything bad about the man. He didn’t want to sway Naruto’s choice.

 

“Oh, him!” Naruto answered instantly, only to receive four very shocked looks. She put her hands up as though in surrender. “What? He’s good looking!”

 

“Yeah, but he’s a guy!” Kiba pointed out.

 

Shikamaru’s jaw had dropped the moment Naruto had given her answer. He easily ignored Choji’s eyes that had slid over to look at Shikamaru. He had tried to tell himself not to hope for Genma to be chosen yet he still had. It was fairly obvious what Genma had that Sakura didn’t.

 

“I know he’s a guy. That’s what makes me choose him over the other three. I’m not interested in girls.” Naruto pushed her bowl away, finished and obviously full.

 

“But…” Kiba rose to his feet, looking stunned and panicked. “Have you ever kissed a girl? How do you know if you don’t like them if you haven’t?”

 

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Naruto replied calmly. When Kiba shook his head Naruto went on. “How do you know you aren’t attracted to males then?”

 

“Because I know I’m not.” Kiba huffed at the eyebrow Naruto raised. “But what about if there was a beautiful girl who was interested in you? I mean gorgeous inside and out… would you go for her?”

 

“No!”

 

“But this girl is stunning and sweet and kind and cares about you a lot!” Kiba appeared to be getting slightly frantic as he tried to change Naruto’s mind. “She’s too nice of a person to break her heart! Why would you go for a guy if you can have her?”

 

As Shino pulled his friend into the seat Kiba had vacated Shikamaru realised what was wrong. It was the mournful expression on the Aburame boy’s face that allowed him to come to his conclusion. The problem wasn’t so much that Naruto was only interested in boys; it was the fact that Hinata was a girl. A girl who was now in the same position Shikamaru had been in only moments before, except that it was clear that she had no chance. He felt for her, truly, but at the same time he couldn’t remove the happiness he felt.

 

“I wouldn’t just reject her!” Naruto assured. “I would explain to her that it’s not anything wrong with her, or that I don’t think she’s good enough. I’m just not interested in girls. Honestly, if she was a boy she’s be perfect from everything you’ve described. But I’ve never hidden the fact that I like boys. Lee wanted to fight me after the first Chunin exam because he thought I was after Sakura too and I told him outright why I wasn’t… the girl on his team was surprised. She and Neji were trying to tell Lee it was stupid to fight me what with the second part of the exams the next day.”

 

Kiba’s shoulders sagged; clearly realising he would not be able to convince Naruto to fall for Hinata. It was kind of him to try for his teammate. It was unfortunate that it was inevitable for her to get her heart broken but there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. She had just fallen for someone who could never return her feelings.

 

It was shortly after this bombshell from Naruto that they all started paying their bills and leaving for home. Before Shikamaru could reach for his wallet to pay for him and Naruto the blonde beat him to it. She payed for them both, smiling at him.

 

“You shouldn’t have to pay, it’s your celebration.”

 

 _That’s right, she thinks I asked her to dinner to celebrate my promotion!_ He decided not to dwell on this fact since at least he discovered that he actually had a chance with Naruto. His gender wouldn’t be the defining factor. He waited for Naruto so that he could walk her home, ignoring the way Choji smiled at him and walked away, obviously not expecting Shikamaru to walk with him even though their estates were in the same direction.

 

When they started walking Naruto chuckled, drawing Shikamaru’s gaze.

 

“Do you think they are going to make me pay for the water tower?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“All well. I’ll get Pervy-Sage to pay. He owes me. Plus, he taught me the jutsu. Mind you he apparently only taught me it because I look like the Fourth who was his student years ago.”

 

Truthfully Shikamaru had always thought Naruto looked like the Fourth. Their hair and eyes were not common features, at least not in the Leaf so the resemblance was easy to notice. When he had first realised they shared features a thought had crossed his mind but he had decided he was not close enough to Naruto at the time to ask. Now, however, he felt he was.

 

“Naruto, I hope you don’t mind me asking but… who are your parents?”

 

Naruto stopped, looking over at Shikamaru in surprise. “I don’t know. All the Old Man would tell me about them is that they were strong, kind, and that they died during the Nine-Tails attack.” She pulled a pained expression, as though something occurred to her. Her hand rested on her stomach, making Shikamaru wonder if the topic was making her sick.

 

Something didn’t sound right to him. Wasn’t Naruto born after the attack on the village? He trailed after Naruto who had started walking again. It occurred to him that he didn’t actually know Naruto’s birth date. He had always just assumed that the blonde was younger than him but in truth she might not have been. “Naruto… when’s your birthday?”

 

Looking over her shoulder with a puzzled expression she answered simply. “10th of October, why?”

 

Blood rushed passed his ears, deafening all other sound. He could practically feel everything sliding into place within his brain. His heart beat painfully in his chest, his stomach spinning so quickly that he felt as though the ramen was going to reappear. Looking over at Naruto he tried to smile at Naruto as his eyes stung sharply.

 

“You’re eighteen days younger than me. Eighteen days exactly!” His voice sounded hollow and desperate, as though he hoped Naruto would correct him, saying she was seventeen days younger instead.

 

“Well it’ll make it easy for us to remember each other’s birthdays,” Naruto joked.

 

He nodded, having to close his eyes from the pain behind them. “I’m tired,” he lied, “so I’m going to head home. I’ll see you later.”

 

Turning away before Naruto even had a chance to respond he tried to not look as though he was rushing. He needed to get away. He couldn’t be around Naruto, not after what he had discovered. He didn’t know if Naruto was aware of… what she was. He was fairly certain she did know but if she didn’t and he stayed with her he would say something. More than once he had to swallow the bile that crawled into his throat. By the time he reached the safety of his home he was breathing hard, his heart pounding so fiercely that it made his head rattle. He stood in the hallway leading from the front door, trying to calm himself but the more he thought about it the more he became unsettled.

 

At the sound of the front door slamming shut Shikaku appeared, clearly wanting to investigate the noise. He frowned at Shikamaru, worry quickly moulding his features. He walked forward slowly, as though approaching a caged animal.

 

“Shikamaru?” he asked softly.

 

Slowly Shikamaru raised his eyes to meet those of his father’s. He could feel how wide his eyes were, no doubt unsettling the older Nara.

 

“Who put the Nine-Tails in Naruto?” he whispered.

 

“Shikamaru…”

 

“Who?!” he asked again, his whisper taking on a deadly growl as he frowned.

 

His father took a deep breath clearly thinking over the situation. “The Fourth Hokage.”

 

“The Fourth?! You always told me he was a hero.” Shikamaru felt tears pricking at his eyes, refusing to be blinked away. “He’s a monster! How could he do that to Naruto? Naruto has been mistreated all because the Fourth thought it was his right to turn Naruto into a PRISON! HOW COULD HE DO THAT? NARUTO DECERVES BETTER! NARUTO IS NOT A MONSTER!”

 

Shikaku rushed forward, knelling in front of Shikamaru, grabbing his shoulders tightly. He looked almost panicked at the pain and tears distorting his son’s face. “Shikamaru, he never wanted Naruto to be treated that way. Trust me! The Third told me that the Fourth wanted Naruto to be seen as the hero he is. He saved the village. He is strong enough to keep the Nine-Tails under control. Unfortunately fear makes people act stupidly. Now tell me: will you treat Naruto differently now that you know his secret?”

 

He frowned heavily at his father, tears still trickling down his face. “Of course not. Naruto is… my friend. That thing will not change who Naruto is to me. He’s had to suffer from the moment he was born because he housed the _thing_ that killed his parents!”

 

“I’m glad you see it that way.” Shikaku smiled, grasping Shikamaru’s face gently. “I’m so proud of you for saying that. I’ve always hoped that when you found out the truth that you would be able to see passed it and still see Naruto as the same person as before. I’m glad you are Naruto’s friend. Will you tell him that you know?”

 

“Does he know?” That was a stupid question. Of course she knew. That was why she called herself a monster.

 

“Yes, Mizuki told him when he attacked Naruto and your sensei, Umino. According to Umino Naruto took it fairly well, all things considered. We expected him to… react extremely or violently but Umino must have talked to Naruto about it. So I ask you again, are you going to tell Naruto that you have discovered his secret? You are not allowed to tell others. The Third made it a law.”

 

Contemplating his father’s question he shook his head, his father’s hands allowing the movement. “No, if Naruto wanted me to know he would tell me. I’ll wait until he is ready and let him know that I don’t care.”

 

Shikaku gave him a large smile before pulling him forward into a tight hug. “I am so proud of the man you have become. I want you to know that I will always be proud of you, Shikamaru. No matter what but this moment is something I’ve worried about for a long time.”

 

He found himself hugging his father back just as tightly. Sniffling, he let his father dictate how long the hug would last, for he didn’t mind the contact. The weight of his Chunin vest vanished as the puzzle that was Naruto settled into place in his mind. There was still a painful, tight feeling to his chest that he thought might never go away but he would live with it for as long as Naruto had to hide the truth for her own safety. The last of his tears leaked from his closed eyes, falling onto his father’s shoulder, making the man hold him tighter.


	16. A Ninja's Promise

**_ Choji’s POV, whoow! Changing it up! _ **

 

 

He could hear them outside, pounding on his door and yelling his name. Three things kept him in the warmth of his bed and the mild embrace of sleep. The first was that if it was an emergence Shikamaru could pick the lock, or more likely Naruto would break the door down. The second was that he was very comfortable lying in his bed. The last was that he was a good friend.

 

He knew that Shikamaru would often seek out Naruto’s company and since graduating the academy he had been looking for excuses to do so. They had seen Naruto’s team doing missions around the village a number of times. Often Choji would comment that since Ino wasn’t with them it wouldn’t be so bad to actually talk to them. Shikamaru though, would simply stare before turning away and leaving the scene as quickly as he could. He had known what was wrong, even when Shikamaru did not. That was the difference with them. Choji thought too much with his heart, not looking at situations logically when it was needed. Shikamaru, however, had the opposite problem. He was ruled by logic. If it wasn’t logical than it would not cross his mind for a long time. The only problem was: Naruto wasn’t logical.

 

This was something he had known about Naruto for years. Something he kept to himself though. There were things about the blond that Choji did not say. He did not feel it was his place to speak them. He did know though that Naruto went on instinct, gut feelings and emotions. Unfortunately, when it came to other’s emotions Naruto was illiterate. Unless someone stated how they felt about Naruto the knucklehead would not know. Unfortunately it wasn’t logical to state your feelings.

 

He knew they meant business though when Shikamaru quickly turned to Plan B. In between their munching Shikamaru commented to Naruto that the blond should not be capable of being so loud in the morning. Choji didn’t understand that, since Naruto was actually being quiet for once, but Naruto’s reply made him think they were referring to something earlier.

 

“Shut up, you woke me up!”

 

“You wear really baggy pyjamas,” Shikamaru commented lightly as they devoured the bag of chips.

 

“So?” Naruto replied defensively.

 

“They made you look very boyish.”

 

“They’re comfy… Don’t tell me you’re starting on the ‘cross-dressing’ thing again?”

 

This was not news to Choji. Choji didn’t judge on appearances since he knew how it felt. If Naruto liked wearing both gender’s clothing that was his business. Choji just saw Naruto as the gender he wore, since it was easier for him in his head.

 

The sound of them eating died down. They were at the last one, he knew it. He pounced from the bed, charging at the door. He snatched the chip from Shikamaru’s palm, not caring that he was in his pyjamas. As he stared at the two challengingly he couldn’t help but notice how Naruto was sitting cross legged, his face unguarded reminding Choji of a peaceful kitten. However, upon registering Choji’s presence Naruto pulled back his shoulders, his soft features hardened as he jumped to his feet.

 

“Even for a bag of potato chips I refuse to let anyone have the last bite.”

 

Naruto took on an appearance of shock, his jacket slipping off one shoulder.

 

“Choji and I have been on the same team for a long time,” Shikamaru explained, his hands in his pockets. “We work well together, so asking him is a no brainer.”

 

Grinning, Choji watched as Naruto started shouting at Shikamaru. He was glad that Naruto didn’t seem to be insulting him, but more thought Shino was a better fit. At least, that is how he chose to take it. Naruto was always going to dislike Choji, if only a little, and the bigger boy couldn’t change that fact, especially since he had caused it. As he went to eat his chip he noticed something darting towards him. It was Akamaru, his biggest rival. He had noticed how much plumper that puppy had became. Kiba had been feeding him well and now he thought he could steal Choji’s food. Unfortunately for the puppy Choji quickly devoured the chip, devastating the animal.

 

“Shino can’t do it. He’s off on some special mission with his father right now,” Kiba explained, not fazed by the way Akamaru collapsed in defeat. It wasn’t the first time he had lost to Choji after all.

 

“Hey, wait,” Naruto started, turning to Shikamaru. “Not them too.”

 

Some things never changed from the academy. Naruto’s expression was softer again, willing to show his curiosity and confusion. He stood close to Shikamaru and responded to Kiba but he didn’t flinch anymore. Choji had hated the flinching. He had gone mute for a month around Naruto in the hope he could stop it.

 

“Yep. They’re on the team.” Shikamaru had a smirk on his face, watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

 

Choji wondered why until Naruto made it clear what the genius found so funny. Naruto screamed in frustration, Akamaru barking to match. At that reaction Kiba demanded to know what was going on. Choji quickly ran inside to change so he didn’t hold up the debriefing. Shikamaru started explaining as they ran in the direction of the village gates. Shikamaru spoke of what Lady Tsunade had told him but the more he talked the more agitated Naruto became. It reached the point that he was breathing heavily, causing Shikamaru to stop; turning to stand in front of Naruto. The blond skidded to a halt and would have crashed into the dark haired boy if Shikamaru hadn’t reached out, grabbing Naruto’s hips. Choji and Kiba also stopped, looking at the two in confusion.

 

“Naruto, calm down.” Shikamaru used a forceful yet kind voice, something that reminded Choji strongly of Shikaku. “Tell me what’s wrong? What’s got you so freaked out?”

 

“We need someone stronger on the team, like Kakashi-Sensei. Or someone who can… eat chakra, like Shino’s bugs.” Naruto’s eyes were wide, his breathing still heavy. His chest rose only to cave in on itself, repeating the process. He either didn’t notice or didn’t mind that Shikamaru still held his hips, though they were just under arms length away.

 

“We don’t need them,” Kiba boasted. “I’m strong enough to handle anything they throw at us.”

 

The look Naruto shot Kiba chilled even Choji to the bone. It was condescending, dark and powerful. Choji had never looked at Naruto and thought dark and powerful before. On the contrary, Choji often received the impression of Naruto being a scared puppy, yipping to scare away all that it was frightened of. In this moment, however, Naruto looked like a wild wolf, restraining itself by choice. The Akamichi boy stepped back, just as Akamaru whimpered, hiding behind Kiba’s leg. Kiba looked shaken and pale. Shikamaru was the only exception. He grabbed Naruto’s chin, making the blond look at him.

 

“Naruto! Tell me what is wrong!” Shikamaru pronounced every word slowly, making sure they got through. When he saw Naruto sigh he let go of the blonde’s chin, his hand going back to Naruto’s hip.

 

He hadn’t thought Shikamaru was this bold with Naruto, but then again, Naruto wasn’t stopping him. This helped to confirm Choji’s theory. This was a shogi match! However, he couldn’t tell if Shikamaru classed this as his turn or Naruto’s. He had made a move, yet Naruto didn’t stop him. Perhaps it was both.

 

“He’s not right! Something is wrong with Sasuke. I told you about the fight on the water tower. There was something about him that was… dark. You know how powerful the chidori is. And I can…”

 

When Naruto trailed off Shikamaru appeared to pull Naruto just a little closer. Choji thought it might have been a trick in the light but could see that Shikamaru had definitely tightened his hold on the blond.

 

 _What?_ Choji thought, wanting to know the end of Naruto’s sentence. He didn’t dare to speak though, nor did he breathe too deeply. He prayed his stomach, which was empty thanks to his lack of breakfast, wouldn’t grumble. If Naruto remembered that Choji was there, or even perhaps Kiba, he would stop talking.

 

“What?” Shikamaru breathed.

 

“I can sense him. Even now I can feel a pinprick.”

 

Kiba sniggered at the way Naruto described what they assumed was Sasuke’s chakra whilst Choji just felt confused. When did Naruto learn to sense people so well and why did it concern him? Shikamaru, however, looked shocked. His eyes widened, his hands on Naruto’s hips slackening before tightening. He definitely pulled Naruto just a little closer this time.

 

“You only sense hostile chakra,” he whispered, Choji barely catching his words.

 

“What’s going on?” Kiba snapped, looking from Shikamaru to Naruto with a deep frown.

 

Shikamaru sighed. “Sasuke might not be at all willing to return. I was hoping that we would be able to talk sense into him but that might not be enough. We may have to fight him.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

At Choji’s words Naruto stepped away from Shikamaru, making the Chunin drop his hands. Naruto’s face became guarded again.

 

“Sasuke seems determined to be the strongest.” Naruto’s face became pinched. “We got a clear demonstration of Orochimaru’s powers. And… Sasuke doesn’t seem to like how Pervy-Sage has helped me become stronger.”

 

“We have to get moving,” Shikamaru reminded them. “Naruto, tell us about your encounter with Orochimaru. It might help us understand Sasuke’s frame of mind.” He began running in the direction they had been headed, making the rest of them follow.

 

From everything Naruto told them about Team Seven’s encounter of Orochimaru, and with Sasuke’s behaviour after, Choji was starting to feel that the mission was going to be far from easy. He felt somewhat more at ease when Neji joined their team. Although the Hyuga lost to Naruto in the Chunin exams he was still a skilled fighter. His presence calmed Naruto down too. He probably realised that if Neji got close to Sasuke he could block the chakra veins and stop the Uchiha easily. Choji still wasn’t sure why it didn’t work on Naruto during the final exam.

 

When they reached the gates they took a moment to catch their breaths as the guards opened the large wooden doors. Choji looked at Shikamaru, waiting to know if he had a plan. He found his best friend leaning forward, his hands resting on his knees. His face was stony, something Choji recognised. Shikamaru tended to pull the same expression when he was ‘taking inventory’ as Choji dubbed it in his mind. The Nara was thinking over everything he knew about his comrades, of the terrain, what little he knew of their possible enemies, and of their mission objectives. If he found he had all the variables needed, he would formulate a plan otherwise he would decide what information he needed more of. This didn’t surprise Choji, what surprised him was that Naruto had rested his elbow on Shikamaru’s shoulder, neither boy seeming to find it unusual.

 

Shikamaru was not a touchy type of person. He enjoyed his space and became uncomfortable, fidgety even, when people came to close. Naruto, when given the opportunity was a touchy person. Choji had seen it with his own mother, who had managed to make Naruto open up to her. The blond had appeared to enjoy having Choji’s mother stroke his hair, rub food off his face when he made a mess, and hug him when he left. Other than his own mother and Iruka-Sensei, Choji had not seen Naruto allow others to touch him until Shikamaru grabbed Naruto’s hips earlier. Naruto had always pulled away from touching those who hadn’t earned his trust. Allowing Shikamaru those liberties and returning them meant he trusted Shikamaru… or that was what Choji thought until Naruto questioned whether the dark haired boy could be leader.

 

Choji knew Naruto had trust issues but he thought Shikamaru and Kiba had at least made it so he trusted them to fight beside him. He couldn’t tell if Naruto was testing Shikamaru, was just scared or really didn’t believe he had the ability to lead. Shikamaru didn’t blink an eye, answering Neji’s request for a plan. When Shikamaru addressed Naruto, telling him that he would be third in line Choji looked over, noting the smirk on the blonds’ face. He looked… amused. Looking back at Shikamaru Choji say an expression he was all too familiar with, thanks to Ino. Choji called it Shikamaru’s ‘yeah, yeah’ face. He was clearly missing something.

 

Shikamaru turned to Choji.

 

“Fourth is Choji. You don’t have the speed but you’ve got the most hit power in our squad. Me, Kiba and Naruto will create openings, and you will charge in to finish the game. Basically, you’re the striker.”

 

Shikamaru made sure they all understood the plan and checked what weapons they had on them. Before they left the village he made it clear they were all to work their hardest to get one of their own back, even if he technically left willingly. They were slowed down by a crying Sakura though. She begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back, something she really didn’t need to do. Her fellow teammate would do anything to help Sasuke. Who wouldn’t fight for their teammate?

 

“Don’t you worry one bit,” Naruto exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. “I’m going to bring Sasuke back. I promise that on my life, Sakura.”

 

“Wow, hold on, Naruto,” Kiba said, moving closer to the blond. “That’s quite a statement. Are you sure you should be promising her that we’ll get him?”

 

Ninjas tried not to make promises lightly, which is why they never promised to return from a mission. It was not something they could always keep.

 

“Sure, when I give my word you can count on it.” Naruto smiled at Kiba. “That’s my ninja way.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Shikamaru muttered, looking over at Choji when he realised the bigger boy had heard him. His eyes were wide, if only for a moment, before they calmed.

 

He thought Choji didn’t know, but truthfully, Shikamaru had trouble reading what was right in front of him. Choji had known about Shikamaru’s feelings long before Shikamaru knew himself. He had seen it in the academy, the way Shikamaru had reacted when Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke had told him everything he needed to know. When, after the second Chunin exam, Shikamaru started talking about a puzzle, a ‘completely hypothetical’ situation Choji nearly screamed “FINALLY!” He had been waiting for so long but he knew he couldn’t tell his friend that. Shikamaru thought he was in a shogi match with Naruto. Shikamaru made his move and Naruto responded, either encouraging the genius to continue his strategy, or telling him to chose a new one. Choji wasn’t sure if Naruto check mating Shikamaru was classed as a good thing or a bad thing but luckily it hadn’t happened yet. Unfortunately it was hard to play shogi when only one person knew they were playing.

 

It didn’t take long after they set out for them to discover that Sasuke had an escort that was deadly. They had to dodge perimeter barriers and trip wires. If it hadn’t been for Shikamaru’s quick actions Naruto would have stepped on a shadow wire. Their enemy was tricky. When they finally caught up with them they planned everything out in detail and yet, it went all wrong. They ended up traps in a dirt dome that was sucking out their chakra. It became clear quickly that Naruto didn’t do well with being trapped. He yelled, and screamed, and demanded to be let out. Perhaps he was claustrophobic, but he wasn’t showing the usual signs. Instead it was more like he didn’t like being trapped because he couldn’t stand being confined. Choji could feel himself weakening. He really wished he hadn’t skipped breakfast. Even Naruto, who easily had the most chakra without food pills, was starting to show signs of weakness.

 

Finally Shikamaru came up with a plan. Choji recognised the look in his teammate’s eyes. And then he had started talking. Whilst his best friend knew he had something up his sleeve and that he was trying to find variables for his scheming, the others did not know this.

 

“Hey out there!” Shikamaru yelled, looking at the wall. “Let me talk to your leader. I’ve got a deal to propose. What I’m thinking is you let us out of this thing and in return we let you keep Sasuke.”

 

“Huh,” muttered Kiba.

 

“But, Shikamaru,” Naruto’s voice teetered between confused and hurt, “what are you doing?”

 

“No deal.” The words drifted through the wall as though there was not rock between them and their capturer. “I’ve never let a captive go before. I’m not about to start now.”

 

“Ah, come on,” Shikamaru taunted, “listen, how about you just let me go and keep the others. All this fighting I’m tired of it. It’s really not my thing.”

 

Kiba and Neji had reacted as expected. Kiba was loud and ferocious, Neji was quiet and calculative. It was Naruto who didn’t react as expected. Shikamaru’s shoulders had tensed when he spoke of leaving his team behind. He was obviously ready for the verbal and possibly physical assault from the blond. He would have planned a way to communicate with Naruto in those moments to explain without giving it away to the enemy, surely he would have, but it didn’t come.

 

The blond’s eyes had widened, a shuttering, almost silent breath being drawn into his body. This Naruto was all too familiar to the bigger boy. He had hoped to never see it again. Choji couldn’t do anything about it though. He couldn’t speak or he would ruin everything. He had to stay silent as Naruto looked as though he was imploding and as the enemy badmouthed Shikamaru. He found himself grating his teeth in anger and frustration.

 

Naruto’s pain was replaced with anger. Vicious anger. The venom in his voice was palpable. His anger also made him say stupid things too.

 

“That does it, Shikamaru! You dirty little traitor, let’s take this outside. Just you and me!”

 

 When Kiba started fighting with Naruto Choji reached his limit.

 

“That’s enough!” Choji growled, noticing the dark look on his friend’s face. “Everybody just shut up.” His tone seemed to surprise them.

 

“Huh, Choji?” Naruto asked, letting go of Kiba. His eyes were more guarded than Choji had seen in a long time.

 

Shikamaru instantly crouched, putting his fingers together. Neji obviously picked up on what was going on. Naruto, however, looked as though he was trying to hold onto his anger. Instantly Choji opened a bag of potato chips. Once Shikamaru finished planning he would need Choji’s strength. It was how they worked.

 

“Ar, you’ve got to be kidding me! Is that all you ever think about?” Naruto yelled, pointing at Choji. He was angry again. Ignoring Shikamaru and focusing on Choji helped him. It was easier.

 

Naruto didn’t trust him. He hadn’t for years. Admittedly when Naruto had joined Choji’s class the bigger boy had not been kind to him. He had ignored the blond for a number of weeks, finding his loud behaviour obnoxious but then Naruto had approached him. Naruto had smiled and spoken to him about nonsense. Choji had brushed him off, only to realise too late that it wasn’t nonsense that Naruto had spoke. He had been referring to the conversation they had had when they first met. He just hadn’t recognised the blond. As he realised this he had to watch as Naruto closed off to him, the nail with Choji’s name burying its self into the coffin encasing Naruto’s trust. His wasn’t the only nail in that lid. Choji had tried to fix what he had done but he could tell that Naruto was cut off from him. He was at a loss of what to do until Shikamaru offered him an option.

 

Shikamaru had commented that they should invite Naruto to hang out with them and Kiba. Choji had instantly agreed but when he went over to the blond Naruto had shied away. He would only respond to Shikamaru, the one who had not lost Naruto’s trust. Choji tried to earn it back, starting off with small conversation but the younger boy was not responsive. It baffled him that Naruto would be receptive to Kiba, who did nothing but insult Naruto, more than he was to Choji, who was being kind. It had taken Choji a while to realise why. Kiba liked to push people’s buttons. He tried with Choji and Shikamaru but received no response so he moved onto Naruto, his new toy. No matter what he said or did though, there was no malice behind it, the same with Naruto’s retorts. What’s more is: Kiba showed Naruto attention, showed that he actually liked having the kid around, if only to annoy him. Naruto looked for attention even if it was negative. Kiba’s was… playful, like a hyperactive puppy at times.

 

Choji remembered the quieter, easily startled Naruto he had first met who was so different from the Naruto he came to know in the academy. It had been this difference that had prevented him from connecting the two in his mind. Once he did though, he began to wonder what it had been like for young Naruto, to have everyone dismiss his presence, his existence. He had asked Shikamaru once. He wished he hadn’t.

 

_“Well, we all have our existence validated by those around us,” Shikamaru commented, shrugging his shoulders. “When our parents yell at us for doing something wrong or dangerous it not only tells us we shouldn’t do it, but that they care about us and what we do. When they point out the good things it’s their way of saying they are proud of the person we are turning into, and that they are glad we are there. To have no one respond to that sort of stuff is like having everyone say they wished you were never born, that you just take up space and are more hassle than you’re worth. I don’t think I could live that sort of life.”_

 

That was what Choji had done to Naruto. The boy had been showing Choji how he had appreciated what Choji had said and had kept it with him and Choji… he had shown that not only did he not remember Naruto but that he didn’t care what the blond did. Naruto had validated Choji’s existence whilst Choji, like so many others, had dismissed Naruto’s. That was why Naruto responded so well to Kiba and his barbs, because Kiba liked having Naruto around, if only to annoy and to be annoyed in return. That was also why Naruto would sit closer to Shikamaru than others, because the genius would ask Naruto random questions and actually note the responses. He showed Naruto attention different from others. He showed him curiosity and as they grew older, affection.

 

Choji had hoped that through the years at the academy he had won back Naruto’s trust but as he munched on his potato chips to gain strength he realised that he hadn’t. Naruto let him believe so for his own self preservation. It was Shikamaru’s words that made him realise this. Naruto had been so quick to believe that Shikamaru would actually betray them even though Naruto was one of the last people Shikamaru would do that to. In the end Naruto would always be waiting for another nail to be added to that coffin, and once it was it became near impossible to remove them. Choji wondered if it would take a lifetime and if it did he would spend that lifetime ensuring that the nail Shikamaru had just embedded in the coffin did not remain there. Surely Naruto would understand when this was all over that it had been a rouse. Unfortunately his trust in people was limited, and the bigger boy knew that part of that was his fault, that he had helped to remove Naruto’s faith in his friends.

 

Naruto tried to lash out, tried to have Choji or Shikamaru fight back but his barbs were weak. It was doubtful he could throw a punch strong enough to make an impact. When Choji had hurt him a wall had slammed into place, prebuilt, with a resounding thud. But with Shikamaru, Naruto didn’t have a wall ready for him. Perhaps he had when they first met, when they first became friends, but Shikamaru must have dismantled it somehow. And now, Naruto didn’t know what to do. He had no way of protecting himself from the pain he felt. Trembles were running through his body, he was starting to shrink into himself and Choji… Choji had no issue seeing that scared little child he had met at age seven.

 

When Shikamaru opened his eyes Choji saw his chance to help both Naruto and Shikamaru.

 

“Naruto!” Choji yelled, cutting off the blond. He didn’t want to draw attention to Naruto’s state, since the others didn’t seem to notice. He also didn’t want to point out to Neji and Kiba the fact that Shikamaru and Naruto were close. There was always the risk that the enemy would hear too. “You still don’t get it, do you? Don’t you remember what Shikamaru said when we came together as a team?”

 

That got through to the blond.

 

“Okay, Choji, keep your voice down.” The way Shikamaru spoke was calculated. He was playing the part of leader whilst also trying to guard Naruto. He didn’t realise what an edge he was teetering on. If Choji had his way he would never know what he just did to Naruto. He didn’t need to know.

 

Choji was thankful when Neji was kind enough to explain to Kiba and Naruto what they had missed. He could see Naruto calm down. He looked raw though, as he looked at Choji. The bigger boy could tell Naruto had connected the dots to Choji and the potato chips. Naruto was more willing than Choji expected to accept the truth. He wondered if it was because it was Shikamaru, the one who had worked for the trust he had, or perhaps because Naruto had never had a betrayal repaired before. He was willing to forgive Shikamaru and even became angry when, upon their escape, their enemy started badmouthing their leader.

 

It was as he sent the others ahead that he made a promise. A ninja’s promise. If he managed to survive this battle he was going to do the one thing he should have done from the start. He was going to go up to Naruto and admit what he did. He was going to apologise and hope that Naruto was willing to forgive him. No matter what though Choji was going to work hard, and never stop, to deserve Naruto’s trust.


	17. Heart Beat

**_So, I wrote the first half of this chapter without rewatching the episodes again and when I did watch them again I discovered that Pakkun stays with Kakashi until they return to the village. Well not in my story he doesn’t! So yes, this chapter is different from the show in that respect but I just thought this was better suited._ **

****

**_Also, no Choji doesn’t know Naruto’s gender but instead refers to Naruto as he or she based on what gendered clothing he’s wearing. He’s a very accepting person._ **

****

**_And, I can’t say for certain if there will be more Asuma POVs but me adding Choji doesn’t mean I’ve deleted another from my roster. Chapter 19 at this moment looks like it will be from Shikaku’s POV of the hospital events. I have to flesh it out before I know for certain if I’m using it._ **

 

It had all gone wrong. From the moment they had left Choji behind he knew they were in trouble. There were four enemies and five of them. They were going to have to leave a teammate behind with each opponent. He had hoped that would mean the last enemy, the one left with the coffin holding Sasuke, would have to verse two people but it didn’t go as planned. He and Naruto were the ones left facing the last enemy, a woman with red hair. However, Sasuke’s casket opened. When he was free he ran off. Shikamaru had no choice but to tell Naruto to chase her teammate. He wished he didn’t have to. A dreaded nauseating feeling entered his stomach as the blonde ran off.

 

When Temari helped him (he refused to believe that she rescued him) he had asked her if she was going to retrieve Naruto. She had replied that Gaara had headed off in that direction, saying that the blond was engaged in a fight. He had hoped that Sasuke wouldn’t fight his friend but then he had felt it. A warm, energetic feeling lashed around the area, unpredictable and powerful but without true malice. Another met it in a violent struggle, this one was dark, chilling but also… blank. There was something missing within the person, true determination or passion. There was only one reason he would be able to sense Naruto and Sasuke’s chakras from so far away. They were in locked in an intense battle.

 

As he concentrated he noticed another presence. Their chakra was suffocating. It reminded him of what Naruto had said about a hot slap. Except that it was more of an inferno, leaving his face with a tender, stripped feeling. The chakra was wild, ferocious and bloodthirsty. It surrounded Naruto’s chakra, mingling with it, suppressing it? He couldn’t tell. He wasn’t the best at sensing chakra. These chakras though, could not be ignored.

 

He was focused so heavily on Naruto and Sasuke that he barely noticed the medical ninjas that were assessing him. He was forced back into his surroundings by the mention of possible casualties.

 

“Someone died?” he gasped, grabbing the shoulders of the man before him, ignoring how his broken finger ached. “Who? What happened?”

 

“No Leaf Ninja has died, yet. There are two boys in critical condition. They have been moved back to the hospital but I don’t know how they are now.”

 

That made him let the medical ninjas take him back to the village. The moment he arrived in the hospital he was able to get a report on his teammates that had been found. Choji and Neji were in critical condition. Whether they lived or died was still undetermined. Lady Tsunade was helping to heal one whilst Shizune lead the other team. Kiba was injured but conscious and would recover with time, Akamaru however was badly injured and would need a few days or weeks to rest. Shikamaru felt terrible for that one. He would hate for one of his family deer to become injured. Lee had been returned to the village and for the most part was fine. He would have his bed rest extended and Lady Tsunade ordered him to be tied to the bed if he was defiant. It sounded as though he was not the first patient she had done that too. Shikamaru wasn’t even sure what Lee was doing out there. He must have not been able to sit still and let the others do the fighting.

 

Naruto… well, she was still engaged in battle. Gaara spoke of how he could feel it. He said that it reached his very core: Naruto’s determination, conviction, and this violence that was manifesting. It took Shikamaru only a moment to realise how Gaara knew this, and how Naruto had known that Gaara was in Lee’s room, intending to hurt Lee. They were the same. They both had Tailed beasts within them. The two of them could probably sense each other like animals. But then Gaara had gone quiet, a dark look on his face. He had walked off though, not answering any questions Shikamaru yelled at him.

 

He sat down on one of the benches outside Choji’s room. His father sat silently next to him. There was nothing Shikamaru wanted to say, nothing he thought possible to say. His brain was running too fast and too slow, causing it to come to a crashing halt. All that he could think about was Naruto’s promise to Sakura. She would give her life to bring Sasuke back!

 

He heard barking. At first he thought it was only in his mind but then he saw it. Or more, him. Ducking people’s feet as he ran as fast as his little legs could was a small, brown figure.

 

“Pakkun!” he yelled, jumping to his feet and running forward as the dog came to a skidding halt. He waited as Pakkun tried to speak whilst gulping down oxygen.

 

“Get… get med… get…”

 

“Catch your breath first,” Shikaku instructed, coming to stand beside his son. “A half broken message is useless to us.”

 

Pakkun nodded, pulling himself together. His tongue hung from his mouth as he panted heavily. There was a deep set to his face that alluded to the nature of his message, making Shikamaru want to shake him.

 

“Get a medic ready!” Pakkun suddenly yelled, making Shikamaru jump. “Kakashi found Naruto. He’s bringing the kid back now but… Naruto isn’t breathing!”

 

Bile rose in Shikamaru’s throat as the world suddenly tilted. Pakkun simply became a brown mass as the Chunin’s eyes unfocused. He vaguely registered his father putting his hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder and asking if he was okay as the boy stumbled back.

 

Shikaku waved a doctor over, talking to them quickly before they rushed off, allowing him to turn to his gaze back to his son. Concern suddenly made the man look older. “Shikamaru?”

 

The boy turned, moving to sit back down only to miss the edge of the seat by a foot. He showed no reaction to the fall or the impact to the ground. His legs rested against the white tiles in front of him, his hands sitting open in his lap. Turning a half vacant stare onto Pakkun he barely noticed how the dog stepped back.

 

“Are you sure?” Shikamaru’s voice came out weak, disappearing to the point that he simply mouthed the end of his question. “Is Naruto…?” his throat constricted so that he couldn’t breathe. Grabbing his hollow chest as it gave a painful echo he looked at the dog desperately.

 

“Kid…” Pakkun started softly. He slowly walked closer, putting a paw on Shikamaru’s forearm. “When Kakashi and I found Naruto… his heart wasn’t beating. Naruto is… a special kid but I don’t know if even he can pull through this. I’m sorry.”

 

Shikamaru’s knees came up to his chest as he dropped his head. His hands came up to grasp his head, all but his broke finger clawing at his hair. He could feel strands pulling away from the elastic holding it up whilst others chose to break. Pakkun had dropped his paw and had settled for leaning against Shikamaru’s shin. As tears started to drip from his eyes at a rapid pace his shoulders shook and he began to sob. Shikaku came to sit beside his son, putting his arm around Shikamaru’s trembling shoulders. The gesture felt cold and empty. His mind kept picturing Naruto lying bloody and pale on the ground. Scenario after scenario played, all ending the same way. Naruto was dead.

 

Naruto was dead! The words didn’t seem real to him. How could it be true? Naruto: the one who put graffiti on the Hokages’ faces when the other students couldn’t even work out how she got up there. Naruto: the worst student in the academy who fought the hardest in the invasion. Naruto who he… who he really wished he had kissed! But he had felt as though he was taking advantage of the fact that she was unconscious, which made him a creep. The only thing he could bring himself to do was to kiss her cheek. Another part had wanted Naruto to know that he had kissed her. He wanted to see her expression, study it, and to see if she would kiss him back. But now… now Naruto was dead.

 

“I know you’ve never lost a comrade and close friend before but you need to hold out hope.” Shikaku pulled Shikamaru close, even though the young boy stayed ridged.

 

“I can’t!” Shikamaru cried, shaking his head and gripping his hair tighter. Some strands brushed his chin. “If I _hope_ it’s just going to hurt more when Kakashi-Sensei returns with a _body_!”

 

His dad just held him tighter. Shikamaru could feel Shikaku studying him. Eventually his tears ran out, leaving him numb. He simply sat staring at the tiles between his feet, wishing they weren’t so white. Pakkun muttered something about returning to Kakashi, and that Shikaku should be ready, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. He would have ignored it but his father wouldn’t let him.

 

“Shikamaru, you need to understand. If Naruto is dead,” Shikaku started, pausing when his son flinched, “the village is in danger. You know now what Naruto holds. If he dies the Nine-Tails might have a chance to break the seal before it dies too. Each seal is different and unfortunately I don’t know enough about Naruto’s one to know if we are safe. I’ll be back, Shikamaru, but I have to set protocols in place.”

 

He barely noticed when his father moved from his side. He sat there, vaguely noting that he was shaking, yet he didn’t feel cold, he didn’t feel anything. He couldn’t tell if he had started crying again or if his eyes just refused to focus. Hair fell into his face, clouding his vision further with dark strands. He heard footsteps before he felt someone sit beside him, their hand rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Looking over he saw his father studying him closely. Shikamaru had no idea how long he had been gone.

 

“Any word?” His voice was raw, scratching at his throat painfully.

 

“Unfortunately no. The third medical unit has been sent to meet up with Kakashi and Naruto and see if they can do anything. However, if Naruto’s heart has not started beating by that point there is nothing they can do. I have also dispatched a sealing force. They will attempt, if the Nine-Tails lives, to seal it… in the body until we can find a better container.”

 

“You mean a defenceless child that the village will abuse,” Shikamaru hissed.

 

“Not necessarily. As far as I know only an Uzumaki can handle the Nine-Tails, and I don’t think there is any left. To try on anyone else would mean to kill them.”

 

“Naruto is not dead!”

 

Shikamaru’s head snapped up to meet the level, cool gaze of Gaara. He stood not too far from them, having silently walked up to them. His arms were crossed and there was an unusual tenseness to his form. Temari, who stood behind him, was giving him his space.

 

“How-?” Shikamaru whispered, fearful that Gaara was joking with him, or was a hallucination.

 

“I can feel it. The heartbeat is weak, but stable. You still risk the seal breaking, since I believe it is the Nine-Tails that makes the heart beat, not Naruto.” Gaara looked from Shikamaru to Shikaku. “If you know how to strengthen the seal send someone to do so, just as a precaution. However,” he paused before the shadow of a smile appeared on his face, “I believe Naruto will win the struggle for dominance, even in a weakened condition. Your comrade is quite strong willed. Do not take my words as a confirmation of Naruto’s survival. I am merely telling you that Naruto’s heart currently beats.”

 

He walked off, but Temari moved to the bench opposite the two Naras. Shikamaru had a multitude of questions but none reached his mouth. Instead, he stared at the space Gaara had occupied, praying he hadn’t imagined the red head. Shikaku stood, having to now report the change to the sealing team. After he left Temari put her fan beside her before sighing angrily and standing. She marched over to Shikamaru, lifting him bodily onto the chair before pulling his elastic from his hair. She set about fixing his hairdo so it would be how it used to be.

 

“There! You looked so pathetic I was starting to pity you!”

 

“Naruto’s alive!” he whispered, his voice sounding stronger.

 

“That’s what Gaara said.” Temari marched back to her seat. “That kid is impressive at times. I can tell my brother admires him.”


	18. Pulse

After Gaara’s words had reached every crevice of his mind he simply sat in the hospital, outside Choji’s room, thinking over and over what went wrong; how _everything_ had gone wrong. He had wanted to prove to everyone, and himself, that he could do it. Naruto had even given him the opportunity to see what the others thought and to show his abilities. In the form of a little taunt before the mission. Temari sat across from him, silently letting him stew until his fidgeting got on her nerves. All but his broken finger wouldn’t stop moving. He wanted to know. He wanted to know if Choji and Neji would survive, he wanted to know if Kiba and Akamaru were sleeping peacefully or if they were in too much pain and mostly he wanted to know if Naruto would live or if the Nine-Tails would break free. He needed to know if she was safe yet.

 

“No point in making yourself crazy, you know,” Temari commented, her voice echoing through the large hall. “Don’t you remember your psychological training? With every mission comes sacrifice.”

 

He was unable to tell if she was taunting him, trying to comfort him, or just wanting him to stop. Either way he didn’t appreciate it. Choji was his best friend and Naruto… He cared about Naruto more than he knew how to verbalise. Choji probably could, but Shikamaru’s feelings weren’t logical.

 

“Training and reality are two different things. I thought I knew about missions, I thought I knew what it meant to be a shinobi, now, after this mission, my first as a squad leader, only one thing is clear: I’m just not cut out to be a shinobi.”

 

“Honestly all you men, with fragile egos.”

 

He didn’t feel like getting into a battle of the sexes at the moment. Truthfully half the misogynous things he said were to try and motivate himself anyway.

 

“This mission,” he started, standing up. His legs shook in retaliation. His body was running on empty. “I thought all I had to do was depend on everybody else. Tsh, some leader. I should have done more but I didn’t have the strength. It’s all my fault.”

 

“What are you afraid you might get hurt?”

 

The answer to that question was not in him. Was it his own pain he worried about? He was in very little physical pain and that pain was self inflicted. His comrades were in pain though. Every last one of them was in more pain than he was. How was that possible? As leader shouldn’t he have been the one to lay his life down first? Instead of thinking of an answer that wouldn’t come, and instead of having to continue a conversation with an abrasive woman who didn’t know the whole story, he walked off.

 

He hadn’t even gotten halfway down the hall before he saw his father, just around the corner. He wasn’t going to stop, and had expected to walk passed unhindered but his father spoke.

 

“Shikamaru. A girl disrespects you like that and you just walk away?”

 

As the words registered in his mind his pulse quickened, his body tensed. He had to force himself to not clench his teeth and instead reply to the older Nara. “You bet I do! Standing around arguing is not my thing. That’s something girls like to do.”

 

“And what are you?” Shikaku challenged. “Not a man, that’s for sure. As far as I can see you’re nothing but a coward. You think that if you quit the missions will stop? Someone’s got to do it. Your comrades will be sent out again on other missions with someone else leading them. They’ll face the same risks and some of them might not make it. Ones you might have saved if you’d been there to lead them. How are you going to feel then? You’ve got a chance to reflect on your mistakes and learn from them. Use your failures to make yourself a better leader. You won’t help your friends by running away. Instead you should be trying to make yourself stronger, for their sake, so that the next mission goes perfectly. And everyone gets back safe! The choice is simple: you’re either a leader or a coward. So, which are you?”

 

The anger seeped from his body but before he had a chance to answer the door to the emergency ward opened. He heard a sigh, a light sigh.

 

“He’s going to be just fine!” Lady Tsunade told him, clearly referring to her patient, Choji.

 

Her words struck him like a blow, making him shake. His throat constricted and his eyes stung.

 

“The antidote worked,” the woman went on, “the extermination of cells caused by the pills effects have been rested. I couldn’t have done it without your help, Shikaku. The Nara Clan’s sacred medicine guide was invaluable. The work that went into that manual, the years of research! Well, it’s quite impressive to say the least.”

 

It was her voice, filled with admiration and astonishment that made Shikamaru pause. It was the hard work of his predecessors that saved Choji’s life. The Nara clan and the Akamichi clan had always been close but he had never stopped to think that the Nara’s would work hard to use their intelligence as they had. It struck him that this was what his father meant. A ninja’s job wasn’t to become stronger to protect themselves. It was like Genma had said. A ninja became stronger so that their comrades could return to their loved ones.

 

“Thank you.” Shikaku replied.

 

“LADY TSUNADE!”

 

Shikamaru could see Shizune running towards them, a large smile across her pretty face.

 

“Neji Hyguya is safe! His condition has stabilised. And there’s more. I’ve just heard that Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki have returned and they have been examined. Naruto’s injuries are serious but not life threatening. He’s going to be okay.”

 

A slow smile appeared on his face, his body shook and his legs felt weak. A giddy sensation filled him. He closed his eyes.

 

“Shikamaru, your mission was a failure,” Lady Tsunade called out to him, “however, everyone’s alive. That’s the most important thing.”

 

Tears leaked down his face, splattering the ground in front of him. Hearing the Hokage repeat the information made it all the more real to him. They were alive. All of them. And Naruto’s seal didn’t break. Even in her weakened state the Nine-Tails was not able to break free.

 

“Next time the mission will go perfectly,” he promised. He didn’t care that everyone could see him; he didn’t bother to stop his tears. After all the tension it felt good to release it all. “Can I see them? Can I see Naruto?”

 

“Choji and Neji need rest,” Shizune replied, “Naruto is unconscious but when he’s awake you can see him. Kiba is conscious, though I’m not sure how. Come with me and I’ll show you to him.”

 

He wiped his face and followed the woman who led him to Kiba’s room. He knocked before entering, finding Kiba lying down with Akamaru on a dog bed beside him. The two looked miserable. He looked over sharply at Shikamaru only to yelp in pain.

 

“No one will tell me anything. Is everyone alright? What about Choji and Neji? I heard as I was coming in that they were bad.”

 

“Kiba, relax. I just got word. Everyone is alive and stable. Choji and Neji were touch and go but Lady Tsunade and Shizune were able to save their lives. Naruto… was bad but stabilised before Kakashi-Sensei even got him back to the village by the sounds of it.” Shikamaru sighed, dropping into the vacant chair. Saying the words felt good.

 

“Who did Naruto fight?”

 

It wasn’t until Kiba’s question that Shikamaru realised who Naruto’s opponent was. “Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha killed Naruto.”

 

“I thought you said Naruto was alright.” Kiba tried to sit up, only to scream and hold his stomach.

 

“He is now but when Kakashi-Sensei found him he wasn’t breathing.”

 

“Geez.” Kiba let out a breath, staring at the roof as he lowered himself back down.

 

The two sat in silence, Shikamaru gently stroking Akamaru’s head. It was good, to rest finally. Their mission had taken two days and Shikamaru had been waiting for three hours to hear how Choji and Neji were. Finally a nurse came to tell Shikamaru that Naruto was awake. Kiba requested that the team leader let the blonde know everyone was okay, and to ‘let me get some damn sleep’. With a light chuckle he nodded and left.

 

He nearly walked into Hinata as he rounded a corner. The shy girl smiled up at him, blushing deeply. Bobbing his head in acknowledgement he went to go around her but she spoke.

 

“Kiba told me.” When Shikamaru stopped and looked at her she went on. “I kn…know everyone but Team Seven knows about my crush on Naruto. Kiba told me how Naruto do…doesn’t like girls. And I’m okay. I know it sounds bad but it would hurt if Naruto liked Ino or Sakura, whilst it doesn’t really hurt at the thought that Naruto might like Kiba or Shino. I know it’s selfish and petty but…”

 

She trailed off.

 

“It’s not selfish or petty,” Shikamaru assured, his hands going to his pockets. “It’s human. If Naruto dated one of the girls you would be wondering why them and not you but knowing that Naruto isn’t attracted to your gender means… it’s not you.”

 

Hinata nodded, smiling softy. “I will always admire him though.”

 

“Maybe you should try talking to him. Naruto likes having friends.” He gave her a smile before walking off.

 

He found a nurse who could tell him where Naruto was before racing to the room. When he opened the door he found the blonde sitting up, covered in bandages and staring at the protective headband in her lap. She looked over at him, making him smile lightly as he leant against the doorframe, arms crossed.

 

“Well, well, so you’re awake, huh?”

 

“Shikamaru!” Naruto sat up straighter and smiled, but her eyes were still dull.

 

Without stopping to think what he was doing he marched forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s shoulders gently. One hand went to the back of the girl’s head, holding her as close to him as he could without inflicting pain. Naruto hesitantly hugged him back at first before tightening her grip more than Shikamaru thought possible in her state.

 

“Don’t do that again!” he muttered into Naruto’s ear, letting his fingers weave into her hair. “Never again do I want to hear that you’ve died.”

 

Naruto gave a wet laugh. “I’m sorry.”

 

Eventually he let go of her and moved to the end of her bed, sitting down. Naruto was able to fill him in about Lee’s presence on the battlefield whilst Shikamaru was able to inform the blonde of how their fellow teammates were. She was thankful to hear that the others were alright, especially given the conditions Choji and Neji had been in. She avoided her fight with Sasuke though.

 

“I see. Well at least everyone’s okay. That’s good.” Naruto’s hands rested on the forehead protector on her lap. It had a large scratch across the leaf symbol, something that is usually done for rogue ninja. Naruto hadn’t said anything about it but Shikamaru could tell it wasn’t hers.

 

“So,” Shikamaru started gently. “So Sasuke’s…?”

 

“Yeah. He’s gone.” Naruto tightened her hold on the forehead protector. She sniffled, only to shake her head, refusing to say more on the matter. “Shikamaru, what I said in the earth dome…”

 

“Forget it.” Shikamaru gave her a small smile. “I was trying to be convincing so if I got you believing it I must have been a good actor.”

 

Naruto gave him a sad smile. “Even if you forgive me I want you to know that I’m sorry for doubting you. I’ll never do it again.”

 

He put a hand on her blanket covered shin, giving it a light squeeze. He didn’t care what she did or said to him at that moment, just seeing her alive was everything he needed. She was alive, she was safe, and although she was hurt in more ways than one she would heal, given time. He found himself hating Sasuke at that moment though and if that traitor ever did come back to the village the first thing Shikamaru was doing was punching him in the face, and then refusing to let anyone heal the damage. That asshole was going to have to heal at a slow, agonising rate, and if he did get treatment Shikamaru would do it again and again until Sasuke stopped having someone heal it for him, or died.

 

The two looked up when the door rolled open. Lady Tsunade and Sakura entered. Apparently the news had travelled that the recovery team was back. By the look on Sakura’s face it seemed she had been told of its failure.

 

“Naruto,” Sakura said. That one word made guilt and pain wash over the blonde’s features. It honestly looked as though Naruto was going to cry. Instead she looked back at her lap like she had been for most of Shikamaru’s visit.

 

“I had heard that your injuries were pretty serious,” Lady Tsunade commented, hand on her hip. “You seem to be doing well considering.”

 

“I’m… sorry, Sakura.” Naruto’s voice lacked the emotional range Shikamaru was used to hearing.

 

The sound of her voice at that moment made him feel cold. Every instinct in him told him to comfort her but Sakura and Lady Tsunade were watching them. He tried to keep contact with Naruto to a minimum around others unless he knew she needed it. Or if he felt he did. Trying to be discrete he put his hand back on her shin, rubbing her leg once so she knew it was on purpose.

 

Sakura looked surprised for a moment before smiling, giving a little breath of laughter. “Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?”

 

If she wasn’t a girl Shikamaru might have punched her too. Instead he tightened his hold on Naruto’s shin. How could she behave like that when her teammate was in so much pain? When her teammate felt like she had failed her? Pretending there was nothing to apologise for just made it seem as though she always expected Naruto to fail. The failed mission was definitely not Naruto’s fault though. She had literally given her life for the mission. It was just lucky that that _thing_ inside her had saved her life. As much as Shikamaru hated the Nine-Tails being inside Naruto he was thankful at that moment. He felt like a hypocrite but like he told Hinata: it was human. To make matters worse though, Sakura started to light-heartedly berate Naruto, like the blonde was still the same idiot from the academy.

 

“Let me guess,” the pinkette continued, walking over to the window, “you got reckless and went off half-cocked again, huh? Look at you now! You look like a mummy.”

 

Naruto cringed into herself. “I’m… so sorry” Tears were definitely welling in her eyes now.

 

“Hey, why do you have the curtains closed?” Sakura asked, ignoring Naruto’s grief. “It’s a beautiful day outside. See?”

 

The light stung as the curtains were thrown open. He could have sworn it was still early morning. Then again he didn’t know what time it was. He had been brought back to the village just after sun up and he had been in the hospital for… at least six hours. Probably more given how much sun flooded into the room. Naruto as well shied away from the light.

 

“I haven’t given up,” Naruto assured, sitting forward even though it must have caused her tremendous pain. Her voice broke as she spoke, clearly desperate for Sakura to know, to know that she was sorry and that she would do anything to keep her promise. “Listen, I’m still going to keep my promise. After all, it was the promise of a lifetime, right? I meant it!”

 

“It’s okay, Naruto, really,” Sakura assured, but she wasn’t saying what Naruto needed to hear. It almost sounded like she was giving up. As though she thought Naruto couldn’t do it.

 

“He _tried_ , Sakura,” Shikamaru said, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. He wasn’t sure how successful he was but part of him didn’t care. Naruto had more than tried. Her heart had stopped beating for crying out loud. If Sakura thought Naruto was weak or useless than she didn’t know her teammate well enough. She was no friend of Naruto’s.

 

“If I say I’m gonna do it,” Naruto spoke up, determination soaking her every word, “that means I will! K? Don’t forget, my way of the shinobi means I always stand behind what I say.”

 

Shikamaru gave Naruto’s shin another squeeze, smiled at the grin on her face. He knew it was a little forced but at least it was a start. She was even able to give a chuckle. Something in her behaviour must have made Sakura wake up to herself for she actually appeared to take stock of Naruto’s appearance.

 

“Naruto.”

 

Lady Tsunade made them leave so that she could check Naruto’s injuries. She mentioned something about electricity possibly damaging the body but would not elaborate. Shikamaru promised to come back after checking on how the others were healing. He put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, letting his fingers skim her neck as he moved away. He was enjoying the heat radiating from her body. Dead people didn’t radiate heat. When he turned he found that Sakura had left without saying goodbye whilst Lady Tsunade was looking at the ceiling. He looked up to see what she found so interesting but found nothing but clean white surface. Shrugging, he left.

 

He came back an hour later. He would have returned earlier if he hadn’t seen the giant toad that shook the building. It didn’t take much for him to know that Jiraiya was seeing his student. He waited until the toad disappeared before returning to Naruto’s room. The blonde smiled at him but there was something to her expression. He paused next to her bed, not knowing if he should sit. Instead of telling him if he could she held up her jacket, which was tattered. There was a hole at chest level that went all the way through. Letting Shikamaru take in the site Naruto gave him a wet smile.

 

“My jacket’s ruined,” she joked, a tear running down her cheek. “The nurse brought in my stuff. This is the result of a chidori that Sasuke drove into my chest. He told me he wanted to kill me. He wanted to kill me because I was his _best friend_.” She said the last two words as though they were a bad joke.

 

She buried her face in her dirty, destroyed jacket, using it to muffle her cry. Without thinking Shikamaru sat next to her, his back against her pillow. He put his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He expected resistance but all he received was a moment where Naruto tensed before she not only let him hold her but turned into him, burying her face into his vest as well as her jacket. For a loud girl her tears were silent. He wondered how she could cry without noise. Although her jacket was covering her face it wouldn’t remove all noise, yet, she was silent as her shoulders shook. He held her tighter, one hand in her hair, the other stroking her back soothingly.

 

 _A chidori?_ He thought. _I’m punching Sasuke, letting him heal naturally then punching him again and breaking at least four ribs for good measure. And if he doesn’t let them heal naturally I’m going to use my Shadow Strangle jutsu on him._

 

When Naruto continued to cry Shikamaru took the hand that was clawing at his vest and kissed her palm, ignoring the bandages. He pressed her hand to his cheek, kissing the inside of her wrist, pressing a little harder when he felt her heart beat in response. Naruto didn’t stop him but instead slowly calmed down. She eventually let him pull her jacket away, dropping it on the floor. He got her to sit up for a moment so he could remove his vest, figuring it wasn’t comfortable for her face to be pressed against. Once it had also been discarded he sat back, pulling Naruto back to him. He continued to stroke her back as she sniffled, her hand firmly clasped in his, sitting on his chest. Her wet face was cold through his net shirt but slowly warmed as her tears dried.

 

He started to blink slowly, his head rolling back. He couldn’t think when he had last slept. He was fairly certain it was when he had exhausted himself from crying and raging at the injustice the Fourth had bestowed on Naruto. That had been over two days ago. That couldn’t be right. He looked down, about to tell Naruto that he should leave before he couldn’t stand but her eyes were closed, her breaths so light he feared that they were nonexistent. He knew she was still alive though. He had a finger firmly planted on the pulse in her wrist. He smiled, kissing her knuckles before his eyes closed on their own.

 

**_Shikamaru is not happy with the other two members of Team Seven! R and R._ **


	19. Oh

**_Shikaku’s POV_ **

 

When he returned from his mission he had expected to find his son at home, or at least somewhere in the village but his wife informed him that Shikamaru had not returned. It wasn’t the boy’s first overnight mission, so he didn’t feel the need to worry. That was, until he went to the Hokage’s office to report in. She was ordering the first and second medical relief squads to find Shikamaru’s team and bring them back to the village. It took him twenty minutes and raising his voice to gain their attention before Shizune informed him of what was happening with his son. They had been gone for two days, which, given that it was a retrieval mission, was not a good sign. Shizune had accidentally let slip that whilst on a mission herself her two teammates had engaged the enemy and were now hospitalised. Hearing that made him feel as though he had swallowed a boulder the size of Choza.

 

The moment he heard that the boys had been found he went to the hospital to see how his son was. He made sure to also find out about Choji, since Choza was still on a mission and wasn’t due back for a number of hours. It was relieving to find out that Shikamaru had only broken a finger but two of the other boys were not so lucky, including Choji. They went to Choji’s room but were not allowed to enter. Instead Shikaku made sure that the Nara’s medical book was given to the Hokage as fast as possible.

 

They waited anxiously for information, on Choji and Neji, on how Kiba and Lee were, and lastly, whether or not Naruto was safe. The blond was still out of the village, from what the boy from the Sand had said, fighting Sasuke. They eventually received good news about Kiba and Lee and Shikaku could see the tension leave Shikamaru’s body just a little, until the nurse told them that Naruto had yet to return. The younger Nara’s shoulders tightened worse than before, his face sunken. The only thing Shikaku could think to say was that when Kakashi found Naruto he was bound to send word back to the village. He chose not to add that Kakashi was more likely to do so if there was risk of the seal breaking. When they did receive word it was not good. Kakashi had sent one of his ninja hounds, Pakkun, to inform them that they needed to get medics ready since Naruto was dead.

 

Anyone who knew anything about jinchuriki knew that Naruto might come back from such a thing. If the Nine-Tails risked dying along with Naruto than it would do everything it could to keep him alive. However, if it could escape it would. He turned to tell Shikamaru that there was a chance that the thing inside Naruto might save the boy but he stopped.

 

Parenting was a balancing act, and at that moment Shikaku felt as though he was wobbling dangerously. When his son graduated from the academy he had known that he had to stop protecting Shikamaru from everything. With some things it was alright for Shikaku to hide Shikamaru behind him, guard him, such as how brutally the villagers treated Naruto when they were younger. However, with other things, things that ninjas often encountered, Shikaku knew he was not able to protect him from. Looking at his son now though, he wished he could still protect Shikamaru from the pains of a ninja.

 

He knew the first loss close to Shikamaru was going to hurt more than most others but the way he reacted was more than Shikaku had expected. The boy looked broken, lost. His face was pale, drawn, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. Shikamaru started to shake, stumbling back. If given the option he had no doubt that Shikamaru would trade his life for Naruto’s. It pained him to look at his son as he pulled at his hair, gasping for breaths through his tears. He looked…

 

_Oh!_

 

Shikaku’s mind went blank as he processed what should have been so clear to him. There had been signs for months, perhaps even longer. Shikamaru talked about Naruto more than he realised. The ‘hypothetical’ question of how Shikaku would react if his son had a crush on Naruto. The way Shikamaru had carried the blonde so carefully to the hospital after the invasion and… just the other day. His reaction to discovering Naruto was a Jinchuriki had not been what Shikaku had expected. He had been offended and angry for Naruto. He was disgusted that someone would do that to someone he loved!

 

His son was in love. His son was in love with someone who might be dead. Someone who might have died on Shikamaru’s first mission as leader. Walking over to his son he sat down, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru’s shoulders tightly, ignoring his stiff posture. Shikaku’s eyes become damp as he realised that this was one thing he could not prevent. He could not protect Shikamaru from his pain.

 

_My boy is heartbroken!_

 

He tried to comfort him but all words felt stale in his mouth. Nothing was right. He wished Yoshino was there. She was good at comforting people. It was one of the things that had brought them together. Eventually he had to pull himself away, apologising to his son. He had told a nurse to send out for a medical team and a sealing team but he would have to give them orders. He met them in one of the offices on the upper level of the hospital.

 

“You are to meet up with Kakashi and provide immediate medical attention, unless Kakashi says otherwise. Sealing team, you are to be on alert the moment you leave this building. However, you will follow Kakashi’s orders. The ninja that is injured is Naruto Uzumaki.”

 

That name instantly caused a change in the seven people standing before him. Their faces darkened, some of them sneering. In retaliation Shikaku squared his shoulders, narrowing his eyes. He had a godson on his deathbed and a son who was grieving over the very person they hated. He did not have time for prejudice.

 

“Listen to me closely, every one of you! Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja, a comrade, one who could very well have died trying to save a teammate. You will respect a ninja who is as dedicated to the village and their team as that child is. He is the reason we are not in danger of the Nine-Tails. When I order you to go find him you will do everything you can to save his life and if you can’t save him, if the Nine-Tails breaks free, either because Naruto has died or because Naruto has lost his strength, you will show him respect in death. You will all attend his funeral and you will not say a single disrespecting comment. The Leaf ninja stand together and he wears a forehead protector like the rest of us, he fought to save the village during the invasion even when he had every reason to turn on us. Am I clear or do you want me to repeat myself?” He looked into the eyes of every ninja before him, one at a time. He could see that his words were having some impact. Their hateful expressions were morphing into ones of guilt and shame before they all stood straighter.

 

“No, sir,” they chorused before he dismissed them, telling them to hurry.

 

He gave himself a moment to sigh, feeling the relief of finally speaking the words he had longed to say for years. Though, they had become more powerful with the added information of Naruto’s status. After that he readied himself for the image of his son, completely distraught. He would have preferred if Shikamaru was crying, but instead he was still. Shikaku had to put his hand on the boy just to feel the painful breaths being drawn in. Shikamaru, by all appearances, was the most tragic statue Shikaku had ever seen. He looked like a mix between a child lost and an adult who had given up on life. His eyes were blank, his face wet, his mouth tight, and there was the small glisten of unshed tears in the corners of his eyes. It was hard to tell what kind of news those tears were waiting for.

 

When the red haired boy from the Sand informed them that Naruto was alive Shikaku could have hugged him. He would have if he wasn’t so sure that Gaara’s sand would stop him. Again he had to leave his son though, to do his job, but this time he didn’t feel so guilty, didn’t wish so heavily that his wife was there to take his place. It was going to be a long day though; that was something that was clear.

 

/ / / / / /

 

No one had died. It was the best they could have hoped for and somehow it was true. All six boys were alive and stable. Some would need longer to rest than others but that hardly mattered given the alternative. He had demanded a report on Naruto as soon as they were able but he was met with some issues. Apparently the Third had ordered only certain medics to heal Naruto. He had asked the medic who had told him of the arrangement if they knew anything about sealing jutsus or jinchuriki but he was informed that they didn’t. He only had to look at the reports on them to realise that all six that had been hand selected were either old enough to have been close to the Third or were from other villages and had moved to the Leaf village after the Nine-Tails attack. Obviously all six lacked prejudice towards Naruto and would therefore do their duty to save the boy’s life and stop anyone from causing him more harm in his weakened state. He tracked down the three that were working as they exited a room. He assumed it was Naruto’s.

 

“I need a report on Naruto’s condition. Shizune informed me that he is stable but is there any chance of a relapse? Should I be stationing a sealing team outside?”

 

A woman who could not have been more than eighteen gave him a kind smile, letting the other two medics leave. She walked closer to Shikaku, pulling him off to one side of the corridor. “Naruto will need time to heal, perhaps more time than he’s ever needed before but he will be fine. He was conscious when he came in, which is a good sign but the Nine-Tails was still repairing his body. We had a sealing team outside only moments ago, as a precaution.”

 

“What was the extent of his injuries?”

 

She sighed heavily. “Well, the Nine-Tails took care of any of the life threatening stuff but we know what to look for when it comes to Naruto. A lot of his bones were broken or even shattered, his skin was burnt, numerous cuts as well. The bones have healed but a lot of the flesh damage hasn’t. Obviously it wasn’t a priority. But… there’s something else.”

 

“What?” At the girl’s hesitation he wondered what horrible thing the Uchiha boy could have done.

 

“There was extensive damage to internal organs, mainly the heart. We asked Naruto about what had happened to him and he told us that Uchiha hit him with a chidori. From his jacket and the damage it looks like he was hit on his right side, under his collarbone. It was straight through and would have killed anyone else. It looks like it clipped the top of his heart, which is probably one of the reasons Naruto wasn’t breathing when Kakashi found him. The Nine-Tails repaired his heart but is still working on the electrical damage that occurred when the chidori entered his body.”

 

Shikaku thought over the information given to him before asking something he had always been curious of. “Will the Nine-Tails stop healing Naruto once he can manage on his own or will the beast see to it that Naruto returns to health as quickly as possible?”

 

“The Nine-Tails has always ensured that Naruto heals as quickly as possible. I think Naruto gets a little spoilt by him at times. Naruto has no patients for healing because he’s never really needed to be.” The medic chuckled a little. “Please excuse me. I have to report to Lady Tsunade on Naruto’s condition. She likes an individual report from all of us.”

 

It was as the young woman walked off that something occurred to him. Sasuke Uchiha was seen as the village’s golden boy, whilst Naruto Uzumaki was seen as the village’s menace. When referring to the first boy people mainly said “Sasuke Uchiha” whilst Naruto was referred to as “that Uzumaki kid” or even just “that kid” as though the venom in their voice made who they were talking about clear. But Naruto’s medic hadn’t. She had addressed Naruto by name and Sasuke by last name. Her voice had shaken just a little at the word Uchiha, as though his name held venom to her. What’s more is: she never referred to the Nine-Tails as anything less than its, or more, his title. She showed him the same respect she held for Naruto. Apparently the Third Hokage had selected appropriately.

 

Having had his questions answered he decided to return to Choji’s room to see if he would be able to visit him. He made sure to stop by the sealing team to inform them that they wouldn’t be needed any more. He found that visitors were still not allowed in Choji’s room but Choza had returned from his mission and was sitting calmly on one of the bench seats. If he didn’t know the big man so well he would think he wasn’t fazed by his son having nearly died. However, he could see the bags under his eyes; the way his small smile dipped every few seconds and how his eyes darted to the door separating him and his son.

 

Shikaku sat down next to his friend, trying to think of what to say. He felt almost as lost as when he was trying to comfort Shikamaru. He needn’t have worried however, since Choza was the one best at comforting words.

 

“Ino was here. She was very concerned about Choji. I’m glad he has such supporting teammates. How is Shikamaru?”

 

“He’s fine. He has a broken finger. I think he is mainly feeling guilty over the fact that his team members are all more injured than he is.”

 

“It’s good to hear that he is safe. Shikamaru will be able to come back from this mission, and he will be a better person for it.” Choza rested back against the wall, looking at the door longingly.

 

Shikaku could only imagine how his friend must be feeling, not knowing just how bad his son was. The medics would have given him all the information they had but only an Akamichi can truly understand the effects of the food pills they have. The Nara sighed.

 

“I do not know if I should keep Shikamaru in my shadow to protect him or push him out to let him grow. It’s a conflicting feeling: seeing him as a ninja and my little boy. Part of me thinks I do not even know him. I only found out today that he’s in love. I do not know how I missed that. I don’t even know how long he’s harboured those feelings.”

 

“Who does he love?”

 

“I’m not telling you that. It will be around the entire village in an hour.”

 

“Give me some credit. Half an hour.” Choza smiled. He was holding up well. “I know what you mean, having to find a balance between being a father and being a comrade. I do not envy Inoichi. I don’t know how I’d handle a daughter. After our kids ended up on the same team he told me that he was dreading the day Ino told him she was in love with one of our boys. Is it Ino that Shikamaru is in love with?”

 

Shikaku chuckled. “No, Ino is clearly not Shikamaru’s type. I was surprised that Shikamaru had feelings for… this person. I didn’t know they were his type.”

 

“It’s a boy, isn’t it?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“You avoided gender pronouns and Ino is _clearly_ not his type.” Choza laughed as Shikaku sighed.”Is it Choji?”

 

“It’s not Choji.”

 

“Can’t you tell me?” When he received no answer he pouted. “My son is in the hospital.”

 

“So is mine.”

 

“Yours is visiting teammates.”

 

“He’s still in the hospital.”

 

The two of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter. By the time the two of them calmed down Choza was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, grinning.

 

“So will your brother’s son become the next heir?” At Shikaku’s confused expression Choza clarified. “Well, if Shikamaru isn’t going to produce an heir…”

 

A horrified look crossed Shikaku’s face. “Can we not talk about my son’s future at the moment? At least not that type of future. He’s thirteen!”

 

“You sure it’s not Choji?”

 

Shikaku looked over; ready to assure him that his son was not in love with the bigger man’s son, only to notice that he was trying not to laugh. “Troublesome.”

 

When the door finally opened to allow visitors in Shikaku went in a step behind his friend, standing by the door. He watched as Choza sat heavily in a chair beside Choji’s bed, placing his large hand over the boy’s skinny one. Choji didn’t look as bad as Shikaku had been picturing. Satisfied with the knowledge that his godson was going to be fine he gave Choza a nod. As he left the room Choza kissed his son’s head, whispering into his hair.

 

He decided he should try and locate his son so that they could return home. Yoshino would be worried. The news about the mission would have travelled through the village by now. It was hardly top secret and they had sent out three medical teams and a sealing team. On top of that Sand ninja had been called in for the mission. There was no doubt in his mind that there were at least half a dozen versions of the mission’s results circulating. One of those tales was bound to say that Shikamaru had died. Shikaku had been so focused on his son that he had neglected to inform his wife of Shikamaru’s continued survival.

 

Having no idea where Shikamaru was Shikaku had to ask people he passed. It wasn’t hard for him to describe his son. All he had to say was a younger, unscarred version of him and people could easily picture Shikamaru. Yoshino often commented that the Nara blood was so strong that she couldn’t see any of herself in Shikamaru. Shikaku had worried when she first said that, but she had simply been pointing out how similar father and son were. One medic was able to tell him that a boy fitting that description had walked into his patient’s room around two hours ago.

 

“Who’s your patient?” Shikaku asked, though he was fairly certain he could narrow down the list to three possibilities.

 

“Naruto. If Naruto’s hungry can you send someone to get me? I promised the kid I’d go for a ramen run. My name is Eiji.” He grinned, scratching the back of his head. “That’s what I get for challenging that kid to an eating contest.”

 

Again, there was a medic who referred to Naruto by name and actually cared about his well being. This one even connected with the child in more than a professional manner. Shikaku had wondered why Naruto hadn’t abandoned the village. The invasion would have offered the perfect opportunity for Naruto to leave. The Sand would have loved to have another Tailed Beast on their side, especially given how talented Naruto was proving to be. Instead the blond had fought hard to help the village. The same village that was full of people who had hurt him, ridiculed him and refused to allow him to have more than the minimum basic necessities of life. It had baffled Shikaku. Now he was beginning to understand. Jinchuriki took on one or two animalistic traits. They were very minimal that often people didn’t notice but he had met three holders of the Nine-Tails and had even been able to watch two grow. Naruto and the holder before him had both been mistreated by the villagers and had reacted aggressively, one by fighting and the other pranks. However, Kushina had calmed dramatically once she had those in her life that she loved. Shikaku had started to see Naruto calm as well. He had first thought that Kakashi was keeping the boy in line but he was starting to revaluate those thoughts.

 

Opening the door to Naruto’s room he was certain that he needed to rethink his original assumption. Naruto wasn’t settled because Kakashi was making him, he was settled because he had those who cared about him and he cared about them in return. Naruto was becoming territorial because the village was his home. Taking in the sight before him proved that.

 

Scoffing in disgust he stalked into the room. Shikamaru was sleeping on the hospital bed, Naruto lying against his side, the blonde’s head resting on Shikamaru’s chest. The Chunin’s vest was discarded on the ground, sitting on top of a tattered orange and black mass. There was no doubt in Shikaku’s mind that the two would be exhausted but the sight still disgusted him.

 

 _I thought I raised him better. He knows to never wear shoes on a bed!_ Walking up to the bed he took his son’s shoes off of his sleeping form like he used to do when Shikamaru was younger. It was a pet peeve of his. Shoes were not meant to be worn whilst lying on a bed. He put Shikamaru’s shoes under the visitor’s chair, putting his vest on the seat. He then retrieved the spare blanket from the cupboard. At least Shikamaru hadn’t been under the blankets with his shoes on. Draping the spare blanket over his son Shikaku debated over waking the boy up or not. It would be better for him to bring Shikamaru home to assure Yoshino of his safety but at the same time the boy was obviously tired. Shikaku stood over the two, hoping Shikamaru would wake up so he didn’t have to make a decision. One thing he knew was that he was not telling his wife what he had discovered. She still had a way to go before she was over her prejudice.

 

“Troublesome.”


	20. Terrifying and Powerful

As sleep slowly left his mind and his eyes creaked open he registered two things. The first was that there was a pressure on his chest and stomach, and the second was that there was a large figure looming over him. He had no time to determine if the person was friend or foe before a hand was clamped over his mouth. His eyes snapped open fully, his arm tightening around the body pressed against his own.

 

“Shhh.” A finger went to the lips of his attacker. “Not. A. Word.”

 

The attacker looked at Shikamaru’s chest, making the boy look down. Naruto half laid on him, her face, whilst half covered in bandages, was relaxed and peaceful. She had a fist full of blanket pulled up to her cheek, her lips parted as she breathed evenly. She looked peaceful and for the first time Shikamaru wondered how anyone could think Naruto was a boy. There was the mildest flush to her skin, one of her legs sliding between Shikamaru’s knees as she buried her face into his stomach. His net shirt allowed him to feel her warm breaths hitting his skin. His arm was still around Naruto, but with her shifted position his hand had moved up her side more. Noticing where his hand was coming dangerously close to he moved it an inch towards her back, being discrete. Naruto sighed, the rush of air tickling his stomach.

 

 The man who silenced Shikamaru removed his hand from the boy’s mouth, delicately scooping Naruto up and easily rolling her away from the boy. She unfolded into her new position comfortable, not once waking. There was no saving him if Naruto wouldn’t wake up. All she did was pull the blanket up more to help block out the sun.

 

Shikamaru was smart enough not to make a sound, to not try and wake the girl up. Instead he had to allow himself to be dragged roughly off the bed and pulled out of the window. His assailant held tight to his arm as they jumped up towards the hospital roof. When they reached the top he was dropped onto his bare feet, his shoes and jacket being thrown to the concrete in front of him.

 

“I’m going to be nice enough to assume you behaved yourself, and I’m only doing that because I’ve known your father since he was a kid. And the Naras have never shown themselves to be perverted.”

 

He had thought this man was intimidating when they first met but now his very presence was lethal. A strong urge to grovel at this man’s feet washed over Shikamaru but he held himself back. He had to be careful though. Jiraiya was a formidable man who did not appear to like Shikamaru at that moment. He would have to watch how he started to get an explanation out of the man.

 

“Lord Sage, what is this about?” He figured starting with his title was his best bet.

 

“You have feelings for Naruto.” Jiraiya crossed his arms, pulling himself up to his full height which easily towered over the boy. “But Naruto isn’t a normal kid.”

 

“I’m aware of that.”

 

“Not the- healing!” Jiraiya snapped. “Children who have been treated like Naruto has can go a certain number of ways. Naruto’s particular path is going to cause you problems.”

 

“Are you giving me advice to win Naruto?” He knew he shouldn’t have spoken the moment the man’s face tightened.

 

“No because Naruto is not a prize. You win a prize, not a person. I will accept the word courting. And no, I’m not helping you court Naruto. I am stopping you from hurting the kid as you bumble around. Like I was saying people who go down Naruto’s path are one of the hardest to _court_. Whilst they tend to have a strong understanding of themselves they find it hard to read those around them.” The man crossed his arms, looking as though he was in agonising pain with each word.

 

Shikamaru nodded along, taking in every word. It was somewhat amusing to him to hear the self proclaimed pervert say ‘courting’ as though it was the only word that didn’t turn his stomach.

 

“They always look for the worst in situations when it comes to themselves. If someone is their best friend they will think that the person only tolerates them. If you want someone like Naruto to acknowledge your feelings you are going to have to go big and follow it through. And you better mean it because if you break that kid’s heart I will make you regret it.” Jiraiya went to turn away, towards the edge of the building but he stopped, sighing. “I am warning you once, so listen closely. You could go up to Naruto and declare you are in love with the kid and Naruto will assume you are lying, or drunk, or whatever excuse Naruto can come up with. Unfortunately the village has stripped Naruto’s ability to believe that good things actually happen to people in Naruto’s position.”

 

With that the large man jumped over the side of the building, leaving Shikamaru to put his shoes and vest on. His feet were cold and he was wondering how his shoes ended up off. He didn’t know how to take the Sannin’s advice. The man probably knew Naruto’s state of mind better than Shikamaru so it would be wise to heed his advice but Shikamaru didn’t know how to go big. Feelings were outside his comfort zone. When he was with Naruto he usually just let his heart and body act how it wanted whilst his mind studied the situation. But he had to actually think of something to do to express his feelings. Except he wasn’t sure how far they ran. He knew he should by now but he had always been better at reading others than himself. That realisation made him chuckle.

 

He made his way home hoping it wasn’t too late for his mother to make him breakfast, or too early for lunch. If he was he would have to walk back to the shopping district for food and he was not looking forward to that walk whilst hungry. When he walked into his house he discovered that he didn’t have to worry. The moment he put his shoes away he was gathered into a tight hug. He instantly tensed only for his body to register that he wasn’t being attacked.

 

“Shikamaru,” his mother sobbed, dropping to her knees. She buried her face in her son’s vest. She was the second woman to do so in the last two days. He thought it was two days. “Stop scaring me like that!”

 

“I’m… sorry, mum,” he started awkwardly, his arm wrapping around his mother’s shaking shoulders. “But I’m a ninja, I have to go on these missions and they can be dangerous.”

 

“I know, I know.” She had been a ninja before she was a mother, of course she knew. Standing up, Yoshino wiped at her eyes. “Come on, I will make you breakfast. Anything you want.”

 

He was sitting at the dining table listening to his mother cooking in the kitchen when his father joined him. At the sight of the older Nara Shikamaru prepared for another lecture. Instead he found his father nursing his hand.

 

“Mum wouldn’t let you steal any breakfast whilst she’s cooking?”

 

“No,” Shikaku grumbled, licking what looked to be rice off the back of his hand.

 

“It sounds like she’s going mad in there.” From the sounds he could hear he thought breakfast must be close to being ready.

 

“When we love someone we like to make sure they are looked after. Whether that means comforting them or making them a meal.”

 

His father looked him dead in the eyes, appearing to put too much of a serious tone on a simple statement. The young boy wasn’t sure if he was missing something or his father simply wanted to make sure Shikamaru knew his mother loved him. She may scare him and seem crazy at times but he knew his parents loved him. He was even aware that they loved each other but he still found himself questioning his father on numerous occasions of late about how he could fall for such a rash woman, and how did the older Nara know he loved Yoshino. The only real response that Shikaku had given that remotely satisfied his son’s questions was that Nara men had a habit of attracting strong woman, even impulsive at times. The Nara men fell in love with those women because they were different in their own various ways and couldn’t be manipulated with the Nara intelligence.

 

Shikamaru felt his mind wake up and he felt somewhat stupid that it took it this long to do so. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

He had asked himself why he insisted on question his parents’ relationship. And it wasn’t just his father. He had also been studying his uncle who had a very defiant wife who worked in the interrogation department. There was no way his uncle could lie to that woman. Although he asked questions and analysed the males around him in regards to the woman they married he hadn’t understood why. His mother and aunt acted nothing like other women he saw around the village, or his teammates’ mothers. When he was younger he hadn’t really seen the Nara women as women, since they didn’t conform to their gender roles. He had created an image of gender dynamics from girls at the academy and woman around the village and the males they interacted with. However those dynamics didn’t hold true in relation to his mother and father, or his uncle and aunt, and he realised, with him and Naruto. And he didn’t want it to. He loved his mother and his aunt, even if they were terrifying, powerful women.

 

The image of Naruto standing atop the giant toad she summoned to fight Gaara entered Shikamaru’s mind and he realised something else. Naruto, whether male or female, was also terrifying and powerful. And that was why Shikamaru was drawn to her. She was impulsive and unpredictable. It was impossible for Shikamaru to calculate her actions like he could others. And that was what excited him to be around her. He never really knew what to expect or what she was thinking. And the reason he had been questioning his father so much was… He really felt like an idiot for not realising sooner. Choji, if in Shikamaru’s situation, would have realised his feelings for Naruto back in the academy and would have noticed how far they had grown throughout the years. Shikamaru, however, only realised he was drowning after water had filled his lungs.

 

His mother came out of the kitchen carrying loaded dishes. She set them in front of Shikamaru before going back into the kitchen to gather more. When Shikamaru tried to rise to help her she waved him off. It turned out he was not late for breakfast, even with his mother is an overly affectionate mood. Laid out on the table were three servings of his favourite breakfast, one for each Nara. White rice, sausages, bacon, rolled scrambled eggs and miso soup with carrot, burdock root and cabbage. His stomach gave a loud grumble at the smell. He thanked his mother before picking up his chopsticks, starting on the egg roll first. His mother was a very good cook.

 

“How are your teammates?” Yoshino started after her son had eaten half of his egg roll and finished his miso soup.

 

“They are healing and resting.” Shikamaru was smart enough to swallow his mouthful of rice before answering.

 

“Well if they are able to eat I made kasutera and daifuku for them all. I have them all bundled up for them. Choji has a larger serving and your father said Naruto seems to eat a lot, so I gave him more too.”

 

“Yeah, he does eat a lot,” Shikamaru agreed. “Thank you, mum. I’ll take it to them later today.”

 

Although he knew where his mother’s earlier hostility towards Naruto originated from it didn’t mean he understood it. It wasn’t Naruto’s fault that she had the Nine Tails in her so his mother’s treatment of the blonde was unwarranted. However, Shikamaru acknowledged that she was making an attempt to be nice to Naruto. Her maternal instincts apparently had gone into overdrive when it came to baked goods and Naruto. If his mother, who had shown a lot of hatred for Naruto, could move passed her negative feelings perhaps it showed Naruto’s ability to change people’s minds. It gave him a sense that Naruto could actually win over the rest of the village, something he had thought impossible for a long time.

 

After breakfast his mother, who apparently needed to go shopping, walked with him to the hospital, helping him carry the parcels for his teammates. She parted ways with him at the doors to the building, leaving him to enter alone.

 

Talking to the man at the visitor’s desk Shikamaru found out that all his teammates were well and Kiba was due to be discharged the next day at the latest. Choji and Neji had regained consciousness, though whether they would be awake when he visited was unclear, and Naruto was apparently being visited by Lady Tsunade. Shikamaru figured it was because of the Nine Tails residing in Naruto and chose not to worry. Deciding to see Kiba first Shikamaru head in the directions of the boy’s room.

 

He knocked and entered only to find that Kiba and Akamaru weren’t alone. Rummaging in the cupboard was a girl. Shikamaru couldn’t see her head but he assumed based on the clothing that it was Hinata.

 

“Found one! It was under a bunch of blankets.” Hinata retracted her head from the furniture, triumphantly holding a pillow. When she spotted Shikamaru looking at her with an amused smile she blushed. “Oh, he…hello.”

 

“Hello.” He moved over to sit on the window sill, leaving the chair for Hinata. He decided to not mention that her hair was a mess after digging around in the cupboard. Instead he silently watched as she put the extra pillow behind Kiba’s head, fluffing it for extra comfort. The brunet appeared to like being pampered and even wore a smug smile like he was king. However, he was gracious to Hinata, clearly knowing when to be gentle with the timid girl.

 

When Hinata sat down in the hospital chair, hands clasped in her lap, Shikamaru dropped one of the parcels he was carrying onto the bed next to Kiba. Akamaru lifted his head, giving the air a sniff before giving a small yip.

 

“My mum made them and the troublesome woman insisted I give everyone on the team one.” Shikamaru scratched at his cheek, embarrassment creeping into his body.

 

Kiba tore open the packaging and grinned. As he took a large bite out of a slice of cake he held one of the red bean paste buns out to Hinata, waving it under her nose. She blushed, shaking her head.

 

“Oh, come on, we both know you want it.” Kiba looked at Shikamaru, swallowing his mouthful. “It’s red bean paste, right? I can tell from the smell.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Last chance, Hinataaa,” Kiba sung, grinning. “You loooove daifuku.”

 

Blushing darkly the girl took the treat, nibbling shyly. She stayed out of the conversation which mainly revolved around Kiba outlining the training he was planning to do once he was out of the hospital. Shikamaru had never seen him take something so seriously but apparently seeing his beloved dog injured motivated him. Hinata’s quiet behaviour was something he was used to, her bravery the other day had been out of character. It was only when the conversation ended up on a particular topic that she raised her head and found her voice in Shikamaru’s presence.

 

“Have you checked on Naruto yet? After what you told me yesterday I’m worried about the kid,” Kiba asked.

 

Shikamaru shook his head.

 

“I have.” When the two boys looked at her she blushed and dropped her head. “I visited him this morning and gave him flowers. He is doing all right. I only had enough time to ask how he was healing when Lady Tsunade came in and said that Lord Jiraiya wanted her to talk to Naruto before they went on their trip. Something about Lord Jiraiya not wanting to explain things to him on the road. Lady Tsunade called Lord Jiraiya a chicken.”

 

“Trip?” Shikamaru asked, sitting up a little straighter.

 

Hinata nodded her head. “I don’t know anything about it but it sounds like a long trip.”

 

Shikamaru nodded his head even though his heart beat quickened and he heard the sound of a clock ticking somewhere with annoying clarity.


	21. Goodbye

**_Just for your piece of mind I do plan to see this story to the end. Thought I should let you all know. Also for the comments on the pacing, I have selected this pacing based on Shikamaru’s and Naruto’s characterisations as well as how long I’ve estimated this story to be._ **

 

The Hokage was always seen as calm and collected, always in charge and in control. Apparently that did not apply when around Naruto. Shikamaru had seen Naruto use her Sexy jutsu on the Third Hokage whose nose would leak blood and who would become flustered and forget what he was saying. Looking at the flushed and embarrassed Fifth Hokage Shikamaru was starting to believe it was a natural talent for Naruto to leave authority figures shaken. Admittedly it was amusing to see the affect the blonde had on their superiors.

 

Lady Tsunade looked grateful when Shikamaru opened the door allowing her to flee through the exit. For answers the Nara boy looked at Naruto who was sniggering into her fist. He shook his head, walking over to Naruto’s bed and sitting down. Naruto’s knee brushed against Shikamaru’s outer thigh. Heat seeped through his limb and his heart beat shook his body. Looking at the blonde’s hands, resting in her lap, Shikamaru remembered kissing them. His fingers twitched but he forced them to keep a hold of the box of treats.

 

“What did you do to the Hokage this time?” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Did you make a male version of your sexy jutsu or something?”

 

“No, but that’s a good idea.” Naruto laughed at Shikamaru’s groan. “No, Pervy-Sage told her to give me ‘the talk’ not realising Iruka-Sensei explained all that to me a couple of years ago. She was really uncomfortable. It was made worse by the fact that I wouldn’t tell her if I liked boys or girls. She kept switching between the two and turning redder each time.”

 

Shikamaru smiled, moving closer to Naruto so his leg rested against Naruto’s. “And you didn’t think to tell her you only liked boys?”

 

“Nah.” Naruto rested back into her pillows, her hands going behind her head. She winced but moved passed the pain. “It was more fun not telling her. Besides when I tell adults they tend to ask the same type of question.”

 

“What question is that?” Shikamaru couldn’t fathom what it was. The question he wanted to ask was if Naruto liked any boy in particular.

 

“‘Are you sure?’” Naruto rolled her eyes. “They don’t always ask it like that but you can tell that that is what they mean. Iruka-Sensei asked if I had ever actually had a crush on a boy. I don’t think they mean anything by it. My guess is that I just look like the type to go for girls. It’s just kind of annoying. I guess if I acted like Ino and Sakura people wouldn’t question me. Pervy-Sage asked me if I was sure I couldn’t appreciate the magnificence that is woman… or something like that. I told him guys were better looking.”

 

Shikamaru shook his head, smiling. “So did you ever answer Iruka-Sensei?”

 

He had said it as a joke but when Naruto diverted her eyes he found himself waiting anxiously for her answer. Naruto being attracted to his gender did not mean Shikamaru was her type. The thought of Naruto never returning his feelings left him sick.

 

“Was it me?” he joked, chuckling when Naruto’s wide eyes turned back to his face.

 

“Are you sick again?”

 

“Well I am dying.” When Naruto frowned he elaborated. “By aging, but dying nevertheless.”

 

“Oh, and my love life is the key to immortality?”

 

“Yep. It would be selfish of you to keep it to yourself.”

 

“You first, Shika-maruuu.” Naruto laughed as the boy groaned.

 

“Fine. Back in the academy I had a crush on someone. I only realised after noticing that I would get jealous at times, and my heart rate would increase, and they made me smile.” He looked up from where he was picking at the bedding, meeting Naruto’s eyes. Choosing his wording carefully, he went on. “The crush ended around the Chunin Exams.” He failed to mention what its ending meant for his feelings.

 

“Mine was before the academy and ended pretty quickly after I started school. He had been sweet, kind, and caring, or at least I had thought so. I guess I kind of grabbed onto the fact that he showed me kindness when no one else did. But he ended up being just like everyone else. At least now I’m careful about… feelings.”

 

Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto’s leg, just above her knee, and gave a light squeeze. “That guy is an idiot.” When Naruto gave him a small smile he put the box of deserts on Naruto’s lap. “My mum made these for you.”

 

“She made it for _me_?” Naruto asked, looking apprehensive as she lifted the lid. She lifted the box to her nose and sniffed curiously.

 

Shikamaru tried not to analyse Naruto as she poked at the treats. He knew what was wrong. His mother had shown Naruto hostility over the Nine-Tails like many others in the village. Only Naruto knew how much they had shown their hostility and in what methods. Based on her behaviour towards the gift some of their violence must have come out through food. Without a comment Shikamaru picked up a piece of cake, taking a bit, all the while being watched by a pair of blue eyes. The chewy texture was perfect as always.

 

As he swallowed the bite he pretended to only just notice the attention Naruto was giving him. He held out the remained of his piece of cake, a taunting smirk on his face.

 

“I’m sorry, was this yours?”

 

“No, you can have it. It’s the bad piece anyway, I can tell.”

 

She stuck her tongue out of him only to clamp her mouth shut with something that sounded suspiciously like a squeal. Shikamaru had taken advantage of her open mouth to force feed her the other half of his piece of cake. Naruto gave him a murderous look as she chewed. In reply Shikamaru just smiled innocently as he wiped his fingers on his pants, removing the saliva.

 

“If I wasn’t injured I’d kill you,” she threatened.

 

“Yeah, I know you would.” Shikamaru put on a meek expression, one that made Naruto snort. “But at least we both ate the bad piece. We can suffer together.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not sick again?” the girl laughed, moving forward quickly and putting her hand to his forehead. The contact lasted for only a second before Naruto gave a yelp, cringing into herself.

 

Shikamaru’s hand went to the blonde’s ribs, were the pain appeared to be. He rested his hand softly on her body, using his other hand to push her shoulder gently, making Naruto rest back. He could feel her racing heartbeat banging against her ribs. Her flesh felt tender but that may have been the bandages. Even so he could feel a modest dip between ribs and stomach, and could feel muscles shift with each shaky breath Naruto took.

 

“Idiot, I’m not the one who’s sick. Calm your breathing.” He noticed how Naruto’s hand rested on her stomach, on the opposite side to Shikamaru’s hand. “It’s not your ribs, is it?”

 

“No,” came the strangled reply. Naruto closed her eyes, her heartbeat still pounding under Shikamaru’s fingers. “The chidori did some damage to internal organs. I’m healing. It just hurts. It’s mainly muscle spasms.”

 

“You need to calm your heartbeat.” The hand sitting on Naruto’s shoulder moved up to her jaw line. “Hey, are you listening. You need to relax otherwise the pain will stay for longer.”

 

Naruto peeked her eyes open before nodding her head. Her face scrunched in pain, her muscles tightening under Shikamaru’s hand. Shikamaru moved closer, his hand moving to the back of the girl’s head. She fell forward, her head resting on his shoulder. Her hand fell to his hip, gripping tightly as pain racked her body. Taking deep, shaky breaths that rattled her body, Naruto was able to slowly take control of her heartbeat, letting it slow to a calming rhythm matching the dark haired boy’s.

 

“Remind me to break every bone in Sasuke’s body when I drag him back here,” she muttered into Shikamaru’s vest.

 

Forcing a laugh Shikamaru nodded, even though Naruto couldn’t see. Her hand was coming into sharp focus compared to everything else. He was losing brain function and yet again he realised what control Naruto had over him. “Will do.”

 

Sitting back Naruto took a steady breath. Once she was comfortable she picked up one of the buns Shikamaru had given her, sniffing it. “What is this?”

 

“It’s daifuku.” At Naruto’s blank look he elaborated. “It’s filled with red bean paste.”

 

“What does that taste like?”

 

“Bite it and see!” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “If you don’t like it I’ll eat it, and the others.”

 

“Stay away from that cake though, it’s nice.” Naruto bit into the bun, looking thoughtful as she chewed it. Once she swallowed her face lit up. “This is delicious.” She took another, larger bite, making Shikamaru chuckle at the paste that smeared her lips.

 

As Naruto finished her bun Shikamaru noticed the flowers on her bedside table. They were a bunch of orange roses. They were probably the flowers Hinata said she had brought Naruto. Shikamaru spotted a large pile of manga on the floor as Naruto started licking her lips, trying to get rid of the deep red smears. Leaning over Naruto’s legs, the boy picked up the top manga, waving it in Naruto’s face.

 

“How long are you planning to stay in the hospital? You have enough mangas to last _you_ at least a month.” He threw the paperback down onto the bed nest to Naruto.

 

“I’m only going to be here for a week at most. Iruka-Sensei gave me all of them for my trip.” Naruto put the lid back on the box full of deserts and put the box next to her flowers.

 

“Right, Hinata said you were going on a trip with Lord Jiraiya. So it’s for a month or so then?” He kept his voice steady, leaning on one of his hands.

 

“No, it’s for about two years.” Naruto picked up the manga, flicking through its pages.

 

“Two years,” Shikamaru yelped. “What kind of mission is he taking you on?”

 

Naruto looked up with wide eyes. When she moved further into her pillows Shikamaru realised his voice had taken on an uncharacteristically sharp tone. His features softened, his hand slowly reaching out to rest atop Naruto’s.

 

“Sorry, it’s just neither of us are ready for a two year mission and you’re still healing.” He watched Naruto calm down. “Please tell me it’s just long and not dangerous.”

 

“It’s a training mission. Pervy-Sage and I are going to travel and he is going to train me.” A dark look came over her face for a moment before she thrust the manga into Shikamaru’s arms. “Read to me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, I saved your life, the least you can do is read to me.”

 

He frowned, an amused smile on his face. “How did you save my life?”

 

“I saved you from old age by giving you immortality.” Naruto grinned. “Now read.”

 

“Not happening.” Shikamaru crossed his arms only for Naruto to nudge his leg with her foot.

 

“I saved your life and this is how you repay me?” She tried to poke him in the stomach with her toe.

 

Shikamaru grabbed her ankle, pinning it to the bed. He was quick to grab her other ankle, before she could kick him with that foot. Naruto scrunched up her face, giving him a mock-challenging look. With a smirk he gave her legs a tug, making sure not to hurt her. When she was pulled into a lying position he loomed over her, grabbing her wrists in one of his hands and pinning her legs with his knee. Her wrists were much narrower than his, making him focus on not holding them too tightly. He was worried her bones would crumble under his grip if he wasn’t careful. Lowering his face so it hovered over the blonde’s he smiled victoriously.

 

“Still expect me to read to you?” His heart rang in his ears when the feminine scent Naruto gave off filled his nose. He lowered himself a little further, his nose brushing hers.

 

“I regret giving you immortality,” Naruto pouted before laughing.

 

“Should I come back?”

 

Shikamaru looked over at the door sharply, the muscles in his neck cringing in pain. Standing in the doorway, hand on the door as though ready to retreat, was his boy crazy teammate, Ino. She looked at them with confusion before looking at her feet, her eyes darting back up to the two on the bed.

 

“Hey, Ino,” Naruto greeted cheerfully. “How’s it going?”

 

Shikamaru looked back down at the girl he had pinned to the bed. It entered his mind how it must look to Ino and jumped back, barely catching himself before he fell off the bed. He tried not to fidget and appear guilty in any way, though the way he threw himself away from Naruto probably didn’t help.

 

“Um, I just thought I would see Naruto whilst I was visiting Choji,” Ino explained, still hovering at the door.

 

“That’s good. With you here Naruto might stop trying to kick me.” Shikamaru made sure he was not touching Naruto as Ino walked deeper into the room.

 

“Maybe if you weren’t so ungrateful. I’m getting a lot of visitors today,” said Naruto happily.

 

“Oh, so Sakura has already been here. Did she give you the flowers?” Ino sat down in the visitor’s chair, crossing her legs daintily.

 

“No, Sakura hasn’t visited me. Hinata brought the flowers and Iruka-Sensei gave me the manga. How is Choji?” Naruto slowly sat up, moving back to rest against the pillows.

 

“He and Neji are recovering,” Shikamaru spoke with a heavy sigh. “By the sounds of it they will be out in about a week or so. Ironically you are healing quicker than they are.”

 

“Choji is still chipper as always though,” Ino added, looking at Naruto. “He wanted to come visit you too but he’s not allowed out of bed.”

 

“Well if I don’t get to see him and the others before I leave say ‘goodbye’ for me,” Naruto pointed at Shikamaru, “and ‘Kiba sucks’.”

 

The boy expelled air through his nose, a small smile on his face. “Will do.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

At Ino’s question Naruto explained about the training mission which led Ino to ask what types of techniques and jutsus Naruto was hoping to learn. Shikamaru was surprised to hear that Naruto had actually put thought into what she would like to learn. Apparently the one at the top of her list was an understanding of genjutsu. The girl was rather pathetic when it came to that area and didn’t even appear to have a grasp of its very concept, let alone how to overcome a genjutsu.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He would have liked to visit Naruto and the others again but missions kept streaming in. His missions were fairly easy, especially given the failed rescue mission, but were time consuming. By the time he had finished, showered, and eaten something it was too late to visit the hospital. Every time he went to bed he was filled with a sense of dread that he would finally find time to go see his friends only to discover it was too late. He knew they were in no danger of dying but Naruto was going to leave for her training mission shortly after she was released from the hospital.

 

It had been four days since he had last visited his friends and instead of going to see how they were recovering he found himself walking up the steps of the Hokage Tower to receive another mission. He knew Kiba was out and on low ranking missions but Neji, Choji and Naruto were a mystery to him. Knocking on the door to the Hokage office he was given permission to enter. The Hokage sat behind her desk, Shizune standing behind her, smiling at him.

 

“Shikamaru, we need you to obtain supply lists off the armouries and from the farmers.” Tsunade handed him paperwork that had a list of supplies on one side and boxes on the other side for him to write in the numbers. “They should have documentation on hand so you just need to fill out the official report.”

 

“Okay, Lady Tsunade.” Shikamaru gave a bow.

 

“Oh, you might be interested in knowing,” Lady Tsunade started, looking bored as she picked up another piece of paperwork, “your teammate, Choji, as well as Neji were released earlier this morning. They are on light duties for now. Naruto was released late last night and is spending most of today packing. Though knowing him he’s probably just sleeping.”

 

Trying to sound uncaring, Shikamaru asked, “do you know what time Naruto is leaving?”

 

“No, but Jiraiya is ‘researching’ at the moment so probably in the afternoon.” Lady Tsunade waved off the boy.

 

Shikamaru walked out of the office at a steady pace before rushing to the first armoury. He had to finish his mission before he could do anything else. Lucky for him all three armouries the village had were well organised, even though the third was in its last stage of repairs. They were busy though so it had taken him time to get their attention. It made sense that those who ran the armouries kept everything in order. The farmers were not the same. There was an office near the farms that was meant to keep track of how much produce grew from each farm. Shikamaru couldn’t help but think that those in the office should be fired.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know how much cabbage was harvested this month?” Shikamaru found himself growling. He never thought he would feel so much anger over cabbage.

 

The man digging through his files stopped, looking flustered. “The file should be right here.”

 

Shikamaru’s hand slammed down onto the desk, a bang resinating through the wooden room. It was passed noon, he was hungry and an annoying ticking noise sounded in the back of his head. Taking short breaths he glared at the man, watching as he dabbed sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief.

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” The man ducked his head and returned to digging through the files frantically.

 

It had surprised him the first time civilians started to call him ‘sir’, especially when said civilian was as old as his parents. At that moment though he was enjoying outranking the man before him.

 

“It is your job, you specifically, to keep track of these things so that when the Hokage wants the records whoever she sends will not have to stand here waiting for you to find the report. I have a very important task to get to so you will find all the information I need in the next five minutes or I will be informing Lady Tsunade of your incompetence.”

 

“You’re in a bad mood.”

 

Turning to glare at the person behind him he found Kiba, Akamaru resting on his head. Upon seeing who it was he rolled his eyes, turning back to the man in front of him.

 

“What do you want, Kiba?”

 

“I’m doing supply runs today.” He walked up to stand beside Shikamaru. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you finish whatever you were doing first. Weren’t you yelling at this guy?”  

 

Shikamaru just glared at the grinning idiot before changing the subject. “Do you know Naruto is leaving today? He told me to tell you, if he didn’t get the chance, ‘goodbye and you suck’.”

 

Kiba scoffed. “Well he hasn’t left yet.” At the raised eyebrow he received he elaborated, “I caught a whiff of his scent when I was coming here.”

 

Trying not to show his surprise, Shikamaru retreated slightly into his mind. He hadn’t thought about the fact that Kiba could smell their scents. But if he could why didn’t he question Naruto’s gender like Shikamaru did when he first smelt it? Studying the boy out of the corner of his eye he realised why. Kiba was an idiot!

 

“Here you go, sir, I found the reports.” The man put the reports on the desk for Shikamaru to look at before flattening his brown hair nervously.

 

As Kiba spoke with the man in a calmer voice than Shikamaru had used the black haired ninja quickly wrote down the numbers he needed. When he was finished he rolled up his scroll and headed back to the Hokage tower to submit his report. The Genin who accepted the report appeared as stressed as Shikamaru was.

 

When he left the Hokage Tower, Shikamaru debated between going to get a late lunch and visiting Naruto first. He was starting to feel tired but he doubted he would be able to sit still long enough to eat. He was still at the top of the stairs when he spotted Naruto and Jiraiya talking with Lady Tsunade and Shizune. He watched Lady Tsunade rustle Naruto’s hair before Shizune hugged her. Even from this distance he could see that Naruto received the hug stiffly, not even raising her arms to return the hug. When Naruto and Jiraiya started walking towards the gate Shikamaru ran. He jumped onto rooftops so that he wouldn’t have to dodge people as he ran. He finally caught up to Naruto one street away from the gate. Before he jumped off the roof Naruto stopped.

 

“You go ahead, Pervy-Sage, I’ll catch up.” She let her sensei walk off before she looked up, waving at him.

 

With a small smile he jumped down, his hands instantly going to his pockets once he landed.

 

“How did you know I was there?” He walked closer, noticing that their street was empty.

 

“I sensed your chakra. I’m getting better at it.” Naruto grinned. “Did you come to say goodbye?”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Shikamaru admitted. “Make sure you actually train.”

 

“You’re one to talk. Don’t get yourself beat up while I am gone, and know I will come back stronger than you. Believe it.” Naruto pointed a finger at Shikamaru.

 

Shikamaru gave a chuckle before taking a more serious tone, his heart racing. Jiraiya’s words rang through his mind before he stepped forward. Both his hands went to either side of Naruto’s jaw before he lunged, not giving himself time to think. Naruto’s lips were fuller and softer than he expected. That was the only truly coherent thought he could manage as Naruto’s hands sat on Shikamaru’s hips. He was clumsy and stiff, and he couldn’t actually tell if Naruto was responding, but he didn’t care. He finally pulled away once he realised he forgot how to breath, his hands sliding off of Naruto’s jaw line.

 

Naruto’s mouth sat agape and when her eyes opened they were wide. She appeared incapable of speaking, which Shikamaru saw as an accomplishment on his part.

 

“Wha… I…”

 

“Naruto, I-”

 

“NARUTO, HURRY UP!” Jiraiya’s voice boomed towards them, presumably from the gate.

 

“I have to go.” Naruto’s face looked like a mix of crestfallen and shocked. “I won’t be back for two years.”

 

“I know,” Shikamaru assured her, licking his lips.

 

A pained look crossed Naruto’s face for only a second before her eyes closed and she smiled. Something about her expression filled him with dread. He had done what Jiraiya suggested, and Naruto hadn’t pushed him away so why did he feel this way.

 

“I’ll see you in two years than.” Waving over her shoulder she took off for the gate. “Bye, Shikamaru.”

 

Cupping is hands around his mouth, he replied, “See ya when you get back, Naruto.”


	22. Motivation

He pulled the blanket over his head, refusing to acknowledge the world. Unfortunately the world pressed in on him. The rattling of his door banged against his nerves, making him grind his teeth. The village was far too dark for him to get out of bed yet.

 

“Go away,” he called, his voice coming out in a rough croak. Shikamaru wouldn’t have dared to say that to his mother or father but he could tell by the heavy fist-falls on his door that it was neither of them.

 

“Shikamaru, it’s time to wake up!” a high pitched voice yelled.

 

 _Great, it’s both of them_. Shikamaru sighed, peeking out from under his blankets as he heard his door open. Choji walked in with a wide smile, looking perfectly at home. Ino, however, tip-toed over the wooden floor, looking around curiously.

 

“Your room is surprisingly clean,” she commented. “I thought boys were meant to be messy.”

 

“It’s too dark outside to be awake,” Shikamaru muttered before he threw the blankets back over his head.

 

“It’s nine in the morning,” Choji retorted.

 

“It’s my day off. Let me sleep.”

 

“And to think, he’s our superior now,” Ino laughed.

 

Cold clung to Shikamaru’s chest as the warmth of his blankets was ripped away from him. He glared at Choji as Ino gave a noise of disgust.

 

“Will you put a shirt on?”

 

“This is my room.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blonde. He flipped onto his stomach, cramming his pillow under his head.

 

“Shikamaru, get up, we want to train,” Ino snapped.

 

The boy had no doubt that she was crossing her arms and that her left nostril was flaring just slightly like it did whenever she was annoyed. He was smart in not telling her that she was so predictable, and that the one nostril flare made her face look lopsided.

 

“Go, train, enjoy.”

 

“We want to train as a team,” Choji clarified, sounding amused. “We can’t let Naruto surpass us when he comes back.”

 

Shikamaru groaned, groping around for his blanket only to remember that Choji stole them. Opening one eye, he glared at his friend.

 

“Give me my blankets back.”

 

“No, now get up and stop pouting.”

 

“Why would I be pouting?” Shikamaru rolled back over onto his back, watching as his friends sighed.

 

“Fine.” He stood, only to give Ino a blank look. “Will you leave?”

 

“Why would we leave? You’ll probably just go back to sleep.”

 

With amusement Shikamaru reached for the waistband of his pyjama pants, watching as Ino yelped, turning red before she spun on the spot, covering her face.

 

“Okay, I’m leaving.” She ran from the room, nearly running into the doorframe after forgetting to uncover her face.

 

Choji chuckled, dropping Shikamaru’s blankets onto the bed. “That was mean. She does realise boys wear underwear too, doesn’t she?”

 

“Apparently not.” Shikamaru waited for Choji to leave the room before changing into his training clothing, zipping the vest with a sigh. He quickly made the bed, which was made harder with the mess the blankets were in, before joining his friends out in the living room.

 

He let Ino drag him through the streets of the village. Apparently they were to have breakfast with Asuma-Sensei which just made Shikamaru wonder why they hadn’t told him of their plans earlier. It still felt too early to be awake though. He kept his grumbling to a minimum, mainly because Ino dug her nails into his wrist whenever she became particularly annoyed. Either she had woken up in a bad mood or she didn’t enjoy having to wake him up. Either way she was not in a good mood.

 

“Honestly, will you hurry up, Shikamaru? We’re going to be late,” Ino snapped as the café came into sight.

 

“You know, Ino, I’m impressed with you.” When she looked at him suspiciously, he went on. “You can still talk to Choji without blushing, even after kissing him… or did you two start a relationship and just failed to tell me?”

 

Ino’s fair skin bloomed into a rich cherry red and she dropped Shikamaru’s wrist. “You… you’re just jealous that both Choji and I have had a first kiss and you haven’t!”

 

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow and put his hands in his pockets. He was not going to tell Ino the truth, especially since she would grill him with question before running off to tell Sakura. Shrugging, he walked around Ino.

 

“Oh, look, the café,” he drawled. He led his team into the café, finding Asuma-Sensei already sitting at a table. Slumping into a chair across from his sensei, he dropped his head onto the table with a dull thud. “Ow. I don’t want to be awake!”

 

“I see Shikamaru is thrilled to be having breakfast with the team.” Asuma-Sensei laughed.

 

Shikamaru grunted as the chairs either side of him scraped against the ground, his teammates sitting down. He was usually not this tired but he had returned from a mission late last night. The memory of the mission made his heart race in an unpleasant manner but he was not sure about saying anything in front of Ino.

 

Feeling a finger tap the top of his head Shikamaru looked up. Choji smiled as he handed the Chunin a menu. With a sigh he took it, looking over the breakfast options. Although he didn’t have a large sweet tooth he found himself looking at the more sugary items, hoping they would help wake him up.

 

“So why didn’t anyone tell me about the group training plans?” Shikamaru asked, his chin resting on his palm.

 

“We figured you would say no,” Ino admitted, sipping her juice.

 

“That’s still an option,” Shikamaru replied. He couldn’t bring himself to actually look Ino in the eye at that moment.

 

“Shikamaru, all three of you need to work on your Ino-Shika-Cho formation.” Asuma-Sensei frowned. “Are you going to tell us what is wrong? You’re grumpier than usual.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Shikamaru moved his drink so that the waitress could put his plate down. He noticed that no one spoke until the woman had walked off.

 

“Do you miss Naruto?” Choji asked, making Shikamaru’s knife scratch across the plate as he cut his meal.

 

“What?” he splattered.

 

“Well, he’s been gone for almost two months now, and you two are close…” Choji trailed off with a shrug.

 

“If it’s not Naruto, what is it?” Ino asked before grinning. “And who have you kissed? Surely you’ve kissed someone!”

 

“Okay, drop that!” Shikamaru sighed. “I don’t think I should say what is bothering me.”

 

“We’re your team,” Asuma-Sensei reminded him. “If something is causing you a problem you should tell us.”

 

Shikamaru chewed his food slowly, feeling three sets of eyes staring at him. Finally he swallowed and took a deep breath. “When on my mission yesterday I heard something… unpleasant.”

 

“Was it about Naruto?”

 

The Chunin frowned at Choji before shaking his head. “No, what’s with you and Naruto? Do you have a thing for him or something? It wasn’t that kid, okay? It was…” he avoided Ino’s eye, “Sasuke.”

 

“Sasuke?” the blonde echoed.

 

The look on her face made bile rise in Shikamaru’s throat. He turned his gaze onto the table. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. Ino still cared for Sasuke. The only way he could make this situation worse was if Naruto was sitting with them. Though if Naruto was there at least Choji wouldn’t be so determined to talk about her.

 

“Apparently Orochimaru was spotted when moving to another safe house. There were twenty people in the group. They were people trading goods with the neighbouring village. We… um… we… ran into the only survivor. It’s unclear if Sasuke committed any of the murders but he definitely did some of the fighting. According to the survivor’s description Kabuto was there too. We found the bodies.”

 

Asuma-Sensei looked grave, Ino looked mortified, and Choji had paled, pushing his food around. Out of Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, the bigger boy was the only one who had taken an enemy’s life. Looking at him though, Shikamaru could tell that even Choji didn’t understand Sasuke’s actions. Merchants weren’t fighters. Even if they had guards with them, which they hadn’t according to the survivor, the guards would not have engaged three ninja in combat. They would have tried to get the merchants as far from the enemy as possible. What had happened to those men was not a fight; it was nothing but a senseless, violent, massacre.

 

He had officially managed to make his breakfast taste like dirt but he actually felt a surge of energy. All he could think of was the bloody bodies. He had told Ino that Sasuke might not have committed the murders but truthfully he had trouble picturing Sasuke as anything but a murderer. It was an odd feeling; thinking of someone he had went to school with, grown up with, as nothing but a killer. However, he had seen firsthand what Sasuke was capable of. Naruto was the closest thing Sasuke had to family anymore and he had tried to kill her, and had left her in pain. From what Shikamaru had heard Sasuke had no way of knowing that he left Naruto alive. He probably still didn’t know the blonde still breathed. Shikamaru intended to make sure Naruto stayed breathing.

 

Being the first to finish breakfast and to rise from his seat caused his teammates to raise their eyebrows at him. In reply he simply shrugged.

 

“Well, don’t we have training to get to?”

 

Ino downed the rest of her juice whilst Choji shovelled the last of his eggs into his mouth. Asuma-Sensei threw some notes onto the table before standing with his two students. Apparently they were choosing to not linger and see if Shikamaru’s motivation would disappear. Together they headed out of the café, going in the direction of their usual training ground.

 

“Choji, why do you keep mentioning Naruto?” Shikamaru asked, frowning at his friend.

 

The bigger boy shifted on his feet. “I wanted to talk to Naruto about something but I didn’t get out of the hospital until it was too late. I’ll just talk to him when he gets back but I really wish I could before he left.”

 

“What did you want to talk to him about?” He watched as his friend rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes shifting. “Was it really that bad?”

 

“No- yes! I just need to make amends for something I did years ago. I wasn’t really kind to him when he joined our class at the academy.” Choji gave his best friend a feeble smile.

 

“Most people were cruel to him,” Shikamaru reminded, putting his hands into his pockets and staring at Asuma-Sensei’s back as he walked with Ino.

 

“Yeah, but I knew Naruto before the academy I just didn’t recognise him. He had looked… different before school.”

 

“Longer hair?”

 

“Yeah. How did you-? Never mind. The point is: he thought I was his friend and I wasn’t polite in telling him I had no clue who he was.” Choji sighed. “I promised myself I would make it up to him though.”

 

A pool built at the base of Shikamaru’s stomach as his heart plummeted to his knees. _No,_ he thought, _no, that can’t be right!_ He looked over at his friend. He was kind and caring. He certainly fitted the description Naruto gave. Looking closer he tried to see similarities between himself and Choji but failed to think of one. Choji followed his heart whilst Shikamaru had trouble even hearing his heart with his brain always in control. Shikamaru was too logical to be classed as kind. And he looked nothing like his taller friend. _No, it couldn’t be him… could it? If he makes up with Naruto and it is him… will Naruto’s feelings return?_ With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. If he was right there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Oh,” Asuma-Sensei piped up, looking over his shoulder with a lit cigarette in his mouth, “Lady Tsunade wants to see all three of you tomorrow morning, six o’clock sharp!”

 

Shikamaru groaned deep and heavy, his chin coming to rest on his chest. “Great, that means a mission, probably a long one if it’s starting so early.”

 

“Annnnd Shikamaru is back. Let’s see,” Ino looked at her watch, “his motivation lasted four minutes and twenty-three seconds. I think that’s a new record!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru scoffed at his teammates’ laugher.

 

“Sooo, Shikamaru,” Ino sung, “Who have you kissed? Have you even kissed anyone?”

 

“I thought I told you to drop it! Who I kiss is none of your business.” He felt proud that he wasn’t blushing. He wasn’t embarrassed; he just didn’t want everyone knowing about his feelings for Naruto. Admitting to kissing her would mean he had to admit to Ino about his feelings as well.

 

“Well that’s a yes!” piped up Asuma-Sensei.

 

As his teammates laughed again he groaned, his shoulders sagging. It was definitely too early to be awake!


	23. Sand

“Can you repeat that one more time?”

 

He watched the Hokage’s eye twitch in annoyance. It wasn’t that he wasn’t listening. He had heard her twice now, he was just certain he had heard her wrong. As the blonde woman opened her mouth to speak again Shikamaru watched her lips, trying to read the words that his ears were obviously mishearing.

 

“I have chosen you to be the ambassador for the Leaf. Your main duty will be the Chunin exams but you will have to co-operate with the other villages.” Lady Tsunade sighed, her mouth becoming a hard line.

 

“I swear I’m hearing you wrong. Did you just say I’m the Leaf’s ambassador?”

 

“Yes she did, Shikamaru,” Ino spoke up, giving him an exasperated look.

 

“What a drag,” he grumbled, “Also, _why_?”

 

Lady Tsunade clearly did not like to repeat herself. Her hands tightened under her chin and her eye twitched again. “Our ambassador was killed in the invasion, your father once had the job so he can advise you, you have shown intelligence, though apparently it has left you at the moment, and I said so! Now, you have a mission to Suna. They are without a leader so we are helping them when needed and we are still trying to create a firm alliance between the two villages. Apparently Suna has been fed propaganda about us that we have to help remove from people’s minds and of course the Leaf has reasons to be apprehensive about the Sand Ninjas. You have worked with Sand ninjas, the Kazekage’s children, before without issue. That is another reason I chose you.” She handed Choji the mission scroll, obviously realising Shikamaru’s hands were too numb to take them. “Now leave! And try to stop being so gloomy.”

 

“She’s right, you know,” Choji commented as they left her office. “You have been grumpy lately.”

 

Shikamaru just grunted. “How long is the mission?”

 

Choji perused the scroll. “It’s a weeklong mission, but it’s a three day travel there, then three days back.

 

“We’ll meet at the gate in an hour,” Shikamaru ordered.

 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Ino joked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep up the jokes and you will be on night watch the longest!” Shikamaru threatened, his hands going to his pockets.

 

He really did wish he could go back to bed. Not because he was tired, or lazy. He had a basic supply kit always ready next to his bedroom door but given how long they would be gone it would not be enough. Lifting the bag onto his bed he shifted some of the supplies so that he could fit in more clothing, some more bandages, and weaponry. He didn’t have to worry too much, since he could restock at Suna but he would rather not rely on that, encase something occurred on the journey there. Unfortunately, Shikamaru found himself packing and repacking his bag, each time his heart rate increasing. He hadn’t realised he was being noisy until his mother came in, her hand clamping over his as he pulled a shirt out of his bag for the fifth time.

 

She took the item out of his hand, nudging him aside gently and starting to pack his kit. His mother made sure that the most essential items were the easiest to access, that his weapons were secure so they wouldn’t cut other items or stab him in the back, and she put a bottle of sunscreen into his pack as well, that she produced from her pocket.

 

“Your father told me about your mission earlier. Suna is hotter than The Leaf and doesn’t have the trees for cover. Once when your father and I went to The Sand Village on a mission your father forgot to use sunscreen. He ended up so sunburnt that he blistered.” She put her hand on Shikamaru’s cheek, smiling. “On top of everything else you’ve inherited your father’s skin so make sure you use the sunscreen.”

 

Shikamaru nodded, making a mental note to do just that. He did not like the sound of blisters.

 

/ / / / /

 

Admittedly he was jumpy. He could tell that, and he could tell that his teammates were starting to notice too. Every small noise, every rustle of leaves had him reaching for a kunai, looking for the disturbance. When they made camp, at the edge of the Land of Fire, he put his back against a tree and breathed deeply. With each intake of breath he felt his heart rate lowering to an even tempo.

 

_It will be fine. We haven’t been attacked yet, and even if we were there is no specific group that is targeting us so the chance of us fighting strong opponents is unlikely. Also, this is the Ino-Shika-Cho group. I know how this team works; I know Ino and Choji’s moves to the extent that I know my own. This mission is not the same. The only thing that’s the same is that I’m team leader again._

 

A small part of him told him that that element was enough. That he was the defining factor for failure. He knew that if he let that thought rule him then it would be harmful to the mission. By the time they were in sight of Suna he had succeeded in pushing the thought from his mind. They had reached their destination with only one injury. Ino had spun when she heard something, which turned out to be a sand rat, and had ended up tumbling down a dune, scratching her knee on a rock. Other than that the mission so far had been a success, helping to elevate Shikamaru’s stress. He had discovered something too. Something he hadn’t known about himself.

 

He hated sand. The reason? It was everywhere. And he meant _everywhere!_ He had inhaled enough of the grains that he could snort out an impressive sandcastle. He could feel it in between his toes, clinging to the sweat under his armpits, even nuzzled in his teeth. He cringed to think where else it had gone. Gaara must have been a formidable ninja if he could infiltrate places like sand could infiltrate the crevices of the human body. Shikamaru found himself kicking mounds of sand as he walked to gain the satisfaction of revenge. His toes were already covered in sand so it wasn’t doing any more damage to him. He could never live in Suna. The village was _made_ of sand. Choji enjoyed the thought of living in a giant sandcastle but Shikamaru found himself having to fight the urge to kick the walls like they were sand mounds. He was aware that it was hardened sand, as solid as concrete but didn’t cause the same moisture issue. Also, he didn’t want the Sand Village mistaking it for an attack by the Leaf village. He chuckled at the thought of what they would say though.

 

_That Leaf ninja is attacking us… by kicking the walls and hurting his foot. I don’t think this was a well thought out attack._

 

Temari and Kankuro met them just inside the fortress wall. They looked the same as the last time he had seen them. Temari had her fan strapped to her back and Kankuro wore his purple war paint and black cat hood. However, they held themselves differently. It was very clear that this was their home. They were relaxed, looking at the three Leaf ninjas who were observing their surroundings with fascination and curiosity.

 

Admittedly the place was impressive. It was well fortified with a wall around the entire village, higher than the Leaf Village’s wall and thicker too. The ‘gate’ was a part of the wall that slid open, forcing the arrivals to walk down a sand valley with ninjas lining the sides. Shikamaru mused over how one would infiltrate Suna, coming up with strategies. The only things he could think of that had any hope of succeeding were subterfuge or an aerial attack. The first wouldn’t work for surly Suna had some way of detecting such things in people as they tried to get into secure locations, and the aerial attack would be near impossible on a large scale since few ninja had such jutsus. In short, Shikamaru found the village impressively fortified. After the invasion he was thinking the Leaf should look towards Suna for inspiration in that area. Perhaps that was one thing he could convince them to trade with, though he would have to think of something Suna needed of equal value.

 

When they entered their peace talks he discovered that there was something the Sand Village found commendable about the Leaf enough to ask about. Suna had noticed how many candidates the Leaf Village had in the Chunin exams. On top of that, Shikamaru discovered that the Kankuro and Temari were older than all the Leaf ninjas that moved into the final round. He couldn’t help but send a boastful smirk in Temari’s direction at that piece of information. The Sand Village wanted teaching lessons from the Leaf since the Sand had a surprisingly low graduation rating. That was not a piece of information they wanted to divulge but knew they had to in order to nurture the trust between the two villages. In return, Shikamaru admitted that their fortifications could use strengthening.

 

“Not that I need to tell you all that,” he half joked, smirking so that they knew he wasn’t being cynical… or at least not too cynical. He acknowledged that both villages had been played by the Sound.

 

One thing that didn’t sit comfortably with him was that the Elders of the Sand appeared to be the instigators of the alliance with the Sound and the invasion. With the Kazekage dead the Sand was ruling by committee, which left the possibility that they would sour the village people to the alliance with the Leaf. However, at the moment the alliance was the best thing for the Sand. It didn’t take much for Shikamaru to realise the invasion was done out of desperation. Although the village was impressive he had noticed the poverty that leaked into areas. The Leaf had a zero homeless rating and poverty. The Sand needed the Leaf’s help otherwise they would collapse in on themselves.

 

After a week they had managed to outline the alliance between the two villages. Within the next two years poverty would lower in the Sand and the fortifications in the Leaf would be reinforced. On top of that the Leaf was going to start training Chunins from Suna in their teaching methods. At the end of the week the one thing Shikamaru knew for certain was that he would be making a lot of trips to Suna over the next few years.

 

Temari and Kankuro had become less annoying over the week and he would almost call them friends. They weren’t friends in the sense that Choji or Naruto were. They were more like Ino: annoying and troublesome but friends nevertheless. Gaara was somewhat of a different story. Shikamaru could see the change Naruto had invoked in the red head, and he had been told by Kankuro that it was Naruto who had caused it, but Shikamaru still couldn’t get over the fear he had felt when facing Gaara. He did try to give the ‘new’ Gaara a chance since he had been kind enough to inform Shikamaru that Naruto was still alive when he was distraught.

 

Although he knew little about the ‘old’ Gaara, the ‘new’ Gaara was weird. He sat and stared at Shikamaru for long periods of time which unnerved the Chunin. It wasn’t until the day before he was to leave that Gaara finally spoke in his presence. Shikamaru had been surprised when Gaara had sat across from him before calming asking how the dark haired boy would go about fixing issues within Suna. For hours the two discussed different strategies, Shikamaru finally finding someone his own age that rivalled his intelligence. When Shikamaru’s throat started to hurt Gaara started to fidget.

 

“Do you believe that someone like… me could be trusted, or even respected… cared for, by others? Naruto believes so but… I still have my doubts.”

 

For a moment it crossed Shikamaru’s mind that Gaara had purposely left out that Naruto and he had the same status, which protected Naruto. Shikamaru had to respect him for that but he felt a crawling in his stomach when he realised what a tight bond the two had.

 

“Yes,” Shikamaru answered without bothering to mull over his answer. “As long as the person holding the demon is a kind, caring person, worthy of trust and love, I believe that they can succeed in receiving it. The person you were in the Chunin exams didn’t allow for people to get close to you and that person, that version of you, would never know friendship or love because you weren’t allowing it anywhere near you. Anyone with eyes could see that your siblings love you, but you clearly couldn’t.”

 

Gaara nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face, shocking Shikamaru. “I can see why Naruto classes you as a highly regarded precious person.” At Shikamaru’s expression Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow. “Even I could see that when you both confronted me.”

 

Before he could ask any questions Gaara stood and walked off, passing Kankuro in the doorway.

 

“What was that about?” the puppet master asked, giving Shikamaru a hard look.

 

“He wanted my opinion of affairs in Suna.” The Chunin shrugged.

 

Kankuro gave him a sceptical look before holding out a scroll for him. “This came for you from the Leaf.”

 

Thanking him Shikamaru took the scroll and broke the seal. Reading it through he sighed, getting up to find his teammates. There was a mission a day’s journey from Suna. It was decided that it would be quicker to send them to deal with it, since it was a four day journey for any team leaving from the Leaf. It added at least two days onto their journey home though but there was nothing he could do about it.

 

He debriefed Ino and Choji on the fact that there was a creature terrorising a small village. The people who asked for help believed it to be a Summoning Creature, though there was no proof that it was a creature like that. Either way it had attacked and hospitalised half a dozen people, destroyed two stores, and killed numerous livestock.

 

It took them a day and a half to reach the village thanks to a sand storm. Just another reason for him to hate sand. When they finally reached the village all he wanted to do was have a shower and sleep but instead he had to find the leader of the village so that they could get information of the creature. It took them ten minutes to find a stringy looking man with small, cloudy, blue eyes and his arm in a cast.

 

“Oh, you’re from the Leaf?” he commented in surprise, looking at their forehead protectors, though only Choji wore his on his head. They had told him twice but only the sight of their forehead protectors convinced him. “You’re here for the Summoning Creature? Though the other ninjas said it wasn’t a Summoning Creature.”

 

“The other ninjas?” Ino asked, frowning at the man. When the man’s eyes drifted off, clearly not listening, she snapped her fingers. “What about the other ninjas?”

 

“Oh, two Leaf ninjas were passing through and decided to deal with the creature for us. They told me to give you the money as well as these letters. It was mainly the little one who fought the creature. But then there was another creature, more vicious, that put the bigger ninja in the hospital for a bit. I don’t know what happened but it was a mess. They dealt with the first creature the day after we sent a runner to the Leaf but we figured there was no point in sending the runner back… You actually beat her here anyway. The big ninja promised that the other creature was dealt with too and had nothing to do with the first mission so that one was free of charge.” Out of his pocket he pulled a money purse, a scroll, and an envelope. “Well, these are for you, I suppose.”

 

Shikamaru took the bundle from the man, slipping the money into his pouch before looking at the scroll. It was clearly a mission report. The envelope, however, wasn’t. And what’s more, it had his name on it in messy writing. Snapping his gaze back to the man he gave a whistle to get the man’s attention.

 

“What did the two ninjas look like?” His heart was pounding so badly that he worried he would miss the man’s answer.

 

“Oh, well the big one was tall and had long white hair, he was a Sannin too. The little one was blond and loud. They left yesterday.” The man waved his non-injured hand dismissively before wandering off.

 

“Let’s go find a hotel to stay in for the night. I want a shower!” Ino suggested, leading the way into what looked like the shopping district. “If it wasn’t for the sand storm we might have seen Naruto.”

 

And another reason to hate sand! Maybe this was revenge for kicking it.

 

It took all Shikamaru’s will power to not rip open the letter in front of Choji and Ino as they walked. Instead he put it in his back pouch with the mission report, a small smile on his face. As his team started towards a hotel that they could stay in for the night he kept pressing his hand to his pouch, just to make sure the letter was still there. When he had settled into his and Choji’s room and Choji had gone for a shower, he pulled the letter out and opened it. Naruto’s handwriting was messy, there were a number of words crossed out and respelled, and his grammar was poor. Shikamaru read over it twice before his brain started to correct the writing for him.

 

_Hey Shikamaru,_

_When we found out your team was the one collecting our report Pervy-Sage suggested I write a letter for you guys. I’ve never actually written a letter before so I don’t know what I’m meant to do. I can’t tell you where we are going, encase this doesn’t actually reach you. But training is going good._

_I’m a little bored. I wish I had asked you to teach me that board game you play so that I would have something to do when Pervy-Sage is writing. It could have been fun, hanging out and learning a new game. Maybe we can do that when I get back. I know I won’t be back for two years and it’s a bit far away to make plans so I’m not expecting you to agree…. Though you can’t actually get in contract with me so I won’t know if you agree anyway._

_Also, my mission report from today: I fought a bear. A giant bear.  It smelt. I won._

_Well, goodbye? Though we’ve already said goodbye, and it was a good goodbye. I mean, better than my letter version, cause I suck at letters… I’m just going to stop writing._

_Bye,_

_Naruto._

 

He found himself laughing, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what in the letter he found so amusing. The letter was just… Naruto. He hadn’t realised how much he missed that weird, awkward, loud kid until he had something in his hands reminding him of her. He scanned the part about their goodbye over and over, trying to dig out some emotions behind it. At least it didn’t appear as though Naruto hated the kiss. Seeing as he hadn’t known what he was doing, or how Naruto felt about him, there had been the chance Naruto would be disgusted by the kiss. After the tenth time reading over the letter Shikamaru decided that he should just be thrilled that Naruto wrote to him. She hadn’t written to Choji even though she knew him well. She only wrote to him.

 

Grinning, he carefully folded the letter back up and put it in his pack, making sure it was safe just as Choji came out of the shower.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

“Huh?” Shikamaru looked over t his friend, his smile refusing to budge. “Nothing. I’m just happy I can have a shower now.”

 

“Fair enough. Walking in the desert can make you feel dirty. I wonder what that creature was though?” Choji asked absentmindedly, walking over to his bed.

 

“A bear. A giant, smelly one.”

 

Even having to brush sand out from his teeth yet again didn’t remove the grin he wore. He made sure to make a mental note that in two years he had to teach Naruto how to play shogi. He was going to hold the blonde to it, even if it was just because he greedily wanted the time with Naruto.


	24. Idiot

He could hear the distinct sound of feet shuffling along his wooden floor. The sound didn’t fit either of his teammates, his sensei, or his parents. Turning over with a groan he peeked open his eyes. The light that filled the room was luminescent. The floor tilted dramatically before righting itself. Standing next to his bed was Naruto. Her hair was longer, reaching passed her shoulder blades and she wore an outfit similar to Ino’s. Her top was an orange version of Ino’s, which clashed heavily with her hair, and orange pants, sitting on her hips and hugging her form.

 

“You’re back?” he asked, although the answer was obvious.

 

“Move over,” Naruto demanded, nudging Shikamaru’s side. Once there was space on the bed for her she flopped down, bouncing once before she settled. Turning her head to look at the dark haired boy, she smiled. “How’s it been going?”

 

Shikamaru went to reply only to snort. “Over two years and that’s what you have to say?”

 

Naruto shrugged, letting Shikamaru wrap his arm around her waist and put his face in the crook of her neck as she turned her body to face him.

 

“I’ve been missing you, you idiot!” he muttered into her neck. Her soft hair and skin rubbed against his face. She smelt of ramen, the forest, and something else that was uniquely Naruto and feminine at the same time. The smell that had started it all. “I’ve spent over two years wondering what you thought of our kiss and worried that you wouldn’t come back.”

 

“Well I’m back.” Naruto’s hand slid over Shikamaru’s waist, pulling them closer. “And as for the kiss, why do you think I came here the moment I got back?”

 

“To tell me I really should have brushed my teeth?” He felt Naruto’s laugh vibrate through her throat and turned his head, kissing the path it took. Naruto tilted her head down, allowing Shikamaru to skim her lips with his. He sighed against her lips, their noses brushing.

 

“You’re not my Naruto, are you? She still hasn’t returned.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. Scenario after scenario ran through his mind every night when he thought of why Naruto hadn’t returned. Each morning he woke to hope she was back. “I’m starting to think my Naruto isn’t coming back.”

 

“I’m here though,” fake Naruto reminded him, rubbing his back. She moved forward, brushing her lips against his.

 

Shikamaru turned his head away with a sigh. “It’s not the same though. You’re just a shadow of the real thing. I don’t even know what Naruto looks like now.”

 

As he spoke the fake Naruto dimmed and disappeared. Opening his eyes Shikamaru looked at his clock. It was a little before seven and he knew he had to meet Temari by 7:30 for their meeting. Half-heartedly he dragged himself out of bed and started dressing, trying not to hope that Naruto would return today. He was starting to believe it was a lost cause. Naruto was never going to return to the Leaf.

 

Even though he was early to meet Temari he found her standing out the front of the café with her arms crossed. He wondered for a moment what he had done to annoy her when he hadn’t even arrived yet but then he noticed the man talking to Temari. The man had a sleazy smile and hadn’t looked in Temari’s face the whole time Shikamaru had been observing them.

 

He would have rushed over to help Temari if he wasn’t in a disheartened mood, and if he didn’t know Temari. As he watched the blonde clenched her fist, pulled back, and punched the man so hard in the stomach that spit flew out of his mouth. The man crumbled to the ground, cradling his stomach as he groaned. Temari spotted Shikamaru when she looked up from her victim, and gave him a smirk, turning to walk into the café.

 

Shikamaru stepped over the man on the ground to follow her in, finding her already seated at a table for four. From her pouch she pulled out a summoning scroll, bringing forth the documents they needed. Sitting down, he ordered a coffee, feeling as though he would need it. He really needed a solid night’s sleep. Unfortunately the coffee didn’t help him listen to Temari as she went over what they had already agreed on for the next Chunin exams. The information was somewhere in the back of his mind but it failed to come forth at that moment.

 

“Shikamaru!” Temari snapped, slamming her hand down on the table, rattling Shikamaru’s second empty cup of coffee. “Are you listening?”

 

“Sorry.” He pushed his cup aside with a sigh. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

 

“That’s hard to believe, since it’s all you seem to do.” Temari put aside the document she had been reading off, fixing the male with a hard stare.

 

“I know. I miss my naps. But now… I end up having the same type of dreams.” He dropped his head onto the table, a bang ringing out when his forehead made contact. “Ouch.”

 

“Are you going to tell me what dreams you’ve been having or are you going to keep wallowing?”

 

“He’s not back,” Shikamaru said in a voice that was definitely not whinny. No way in hell.

 

“Who?” Temari’s question went ignored.

 

“He said he’d be gone for two years. That was six months ago. What’s gone wrong?” Shikamaru lifted his head to look at the blonde woman, his shoulders still sagged. “You don’t think he’s dead do you, or badly injured?”

 

Temari sighed, shaking her head at him. “You’re this strung out over Naruto being late home? I’m sure he’s fine.” When she continued to get a sorrowful look she cracked an amused smile. “What, are you in love with that idiot or something?”

 

Shikamaru sat up as though his shoulders had been wrenched back. “What? How… Why would you ask that?”

 

“That’s not an answer. Shikamaru, are you in love with Naruto?” When Shikamaru simply looked away, a blush tinting his cheeks she took a deep breath.

 

“Okay, stop! Yes!” Shikamaru yelped. He had been on the receiving end of Temari’s public embarrassment. If you didn’t give the answer to a personal question she shouted it for everyone to hear. He blamed Kankuro for her coming up with that trick. “Yes, alright? I love the knuckle head. He’s unpredictable, irrational, and illogical. Every time I think I have him figured out he does something else I never expected. He’s kind hearted, caring, loyal, and loving when he has every reason not to be.”

 

“Wow,” Temari laughed. “You really do have it bad. But Naruto is a strong kid, he’ll be fine and I’m sure he has a reason for being late. Does he know that you love him?”

 

“No… though I um,” he scratched the back of his head, looking at the table as he turned red. “I kissed him before he left so he knows I have feelings for him.”

 

“You know, I didn’t think Naruto was your type.” At the raised eyebrow she received she went on. “Well he’s a bit of a rash hot head.” Looking him over, she chuckled. “That’s probably his appeal though. He keeps your strategic brain on its toes.”

 

Shikamaru smiled. “I just wish that he would come home.”

 

“Well, we have to go show our progress to Lady Tsunade anyway, so why don’t we ask her if she has any information whilst we’re at it?” Temari gathered up the reports and documents that Shikamaru had barely glanced at.

 

Throwing some money on the table to pay for their drinks, the dark haired boy followed Temari out of the café, trying not to run. Temari, thankfully, walked quickly towards the Hokage’s office. When they reached her door the blonde looked at Shikamaru expectantly, making him knock. They opened the door when given permission.

 

He noticed Tsunade first, with Shizune standing next to her desk like usual.

 

“Hey, Shikamaru, Temari,” Sakura explained, drawing his attention as she waved. “Look what the cat dragged in!”

 

“Hmm?” Shikamaru looked at the blonde Sakura pointed at. They were an odd figure. Snug, female, orange pants that sat well on her hips and a really baggy jacket that made their torso look boxy and masculine, and spiky, blonde hair that at most reached their chin. For a moment his brain couldn’t tell if he was seeing a boy or a girl. Then he noticed the bright blue eyes staring at him timidly, as though waiting for him to make the first move.

 

“Is that?” he found himself saying out loud. “It is!” he exclaimed with a wide smile, standing up straighter. “Naruto, it’s you!”

 

Naruto visibly brightened at being recognised. “Hey, Shikamaru!”

 

“Well, well.” Shikamaru found himself half holding out his hand, wondering what it wanted to do as Naruto walked closer. “You’re back, huh?”

 

The blonde stopped in front of him, putting her hands behind her head. Shikamaru realised that, given that Naruto hadn’t returned looked as feminine as he expected it might be an indication that Naruto was in actuality a male. Truthfully he didn’t care, though he did want an answer simply to quench his curiosity.

 

“Yeah, got back today.”

 

“Look at you!” He took this chance to rake his gaze over Naruto’s form again, ignoring Temari’s smug look. “Who would believe you were the same, idiotic… well I mean to say you’ve changed, haven’t you?”

 

Naruto grinned, chuckling. It may have been the lighting but Shikamaru could have sworn the blonde was blushing. Her voice was still bordering between male and female, unlike Shikamaru’s that had broken to be deeper, though not as deep as his father’s. Naruto’s voice was almost like Temari’s. Although they sounded different neither of them were particularly high pitched for a female.

 

Sakura drew them out of their staring contest by waving her hand. “He hasn’t changed at all.”

 

“I didn’t think so,” Shikamaru chuckled.

 

Naruto’s shoulders collapsed. “Give me a break, Sakura.”

 

“I’m glad you haven’t,” Shikamaru said to Naruto as Lady Tsunade laughed at their interactions. He doubted anyone but Naruto heard what he said but she smiled widely so he didn’t care who heard.

 

“Hey, wait, does this mean you’re my opponent, Shikamaru?”

 

“Opponent? What are you talking about? I just came over here to drop off some paperwork.” _And to scream at Lady Tsunade to tell me where you were,_ he thought, though he wasn’t going to verbalise that.

 

“Oh,” Naruto said, looking disappointed. “Well, if it’s not you, than is it…” Naruto turned her gaze onto Temari, looking confused. Moving closer to the other blonde Naruto put on a half joking voice. “What’s your name again?”

 

“You don’t remember me?” Temari snapped, sounding highly offended.

 

“Naruto,” Lady Tsunade spoke up, saving Naruto from Temari’s vengeance. Temari gave Shikamaru an exasperated look behind Naruto’s back, probably wondering how he could be attracted to someone so oblivious. Truthfully he was too busy fighting the urge to kiss Naruto now to pay much attention to his friend. “You won’t find your opponent in here. He’s out there.” Lady Tsunade pointed out the window.

 

Naruto walked over to the window, opening it and leaning out. The dark haired boy found his eyes travelling down Naruto’s bend form. _Those pants fit her well._

 

“Busted, Pervert!” Temari whispered in his ear, making his ear feel sweaty from her hot breath.

 

“What are you talking about?” he whispered back, his neck heating at the thought of what it could be.

 

“You were staring at Naruto’s ass. Don’t bother to deny it. I swear all the men in the Leaf are perverts.” Temari grinned evilly, realising how much leverage she had when Shikamaru shushed her.

 

“You live with Kankuro and you call me a pervert?” Shikamaru tried to look at her indignantly, but his blushing face probably took away the effect.

 

“He doesn’t stare at his friend’s behind.”

 

Thankfully, Naruto had climbed out the window to talk to her opponent, who sounded like Kakashi-Sensei, and everyone else was paying the two out the window attention. This meant that Shikamaru didn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing their conversation. Of all the people to find out about Shikamaru’s feelings it had to be Temari!

 

Shikamaru noticed that Jiraiya the Sage was giving him an odd look. For a moment he feared the man had seen the young Chunin staring, or had overheard the conversation. However, the expression didn’t fit. He couldn’t quite work it out. Jiraiya was frowning, but had a small, almost wistful smile on his face.

 

Pulling himself out of his evaluation of Jiraiya, Shikamaru watched Naruto jump back through the window as Kakashi-Sensei explained how he would be fighting both Sakura and Naruto to determine their future status.

 

“Huh, their future status.” It was clear to him what Kakashi and Lady Tsunade meant by determining Sakura’s and Naruto’s status. They wanted to know if the two had potential to take over the title of Sannin or if their training was for nothing. Naruto might also jump to Chunin or Jonin without taking the exams. He doubted Lady Tsunade would do that, for no other reason than she got to taunt Naruto the Genin. When Kakashi-Sensei made excuses to disappear Shikamaru sighed. “He can’t wait to read that book.”

 

Both of Kakashi-Sensei’s students agreed with him. Though Naruto appeared angry, it looked to Shikamaru that his anger was half hearted. Temari gave Lady Tsunade the documents they had drafted before they followed Sakura and Naruto out of Hokage Tower.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei,” Naruto grumbled, “I’m sorry I ever gave it to him. That stupid book is more important to him than our training.”

 

Shikamaru was impressed to see that Naruto took her training so seriously, and yet, there was something about the way Naruto spoke that didn’t quite sit with him.

 

“There’s no accounting for taste. At least now we have time to discuss strategy.” Sakura gave Naruto a stern look, as though she expected the blonde to try and get out of planning.

 

Temari elbowed Shikamaru discretely, trying to get him to speed up and walk with Naruto. However, before he could send her a glare Naruto moved back to them. Putting her back to Temari she shielded her mouth, giving Shikamaru a cheeky smile.

 

“So, are you two going out, or what?” she chuckled.

 

For a moment Shikamaru thought Naruto was addressing the kiss incident, but when it registered in his mind what the blonde actually said he tried not to look shocked and disgusted. Temari was nice but he hadn’t thought of her like that at all. His thoughts had been to heavily been consumed with thoughts of Naruto.

 

“Not even close, Idiot.” It was good to feel surprised by Naruto again, but he finally realised what Jiraiya’s expression had meant. Too much time had passed and clearly Naruto doubted Shikamaru’s affections. Or perhaps someone else had caught Naruto’s attention and that was why Jiraiya had looked at Shikamaru with so much pity.

 

“Huh, you’ve got to be joking!” Temari added. “Like I would ever even. The Chunin exams are about to start. I’ve been busy running back and forth between your village and mine getting things ready for them.”

 

“Yeah that’s right and I’m her escort.” Shikamaru’s voice showed how boring he found his job. “It’s a drag, and don’t ask how it happened but I’ve been put in charge of organising the Chunin exams.”

 

Naruto’s eyes lost some of their shine. “The Chunin exams, huh? Man that takes me back.”

 

Not wanting Naruto to dwell, Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, well, speaking of which, what are you going to do, Naruto?”

 

“About what? What do you mean?”

 

With a chuckle he explained. “What do you think about the Chunin exams? You’re the only one in our year who isn’t a Chunin. Everyone is but you.”

 

He regretted bring it up when Naruto’s face fell even further. Next moment the woman screamed and asked her teammate if it was true. Even so, Shikamaru couldn’t help but make it worse, telling her how Temari, Kankuro, and Neji had become Jonins. Truthfully he had missed Naruto’s comical reactions. The fact that Naruto instantly asked about Gaara next hurt. He tried not to flinch but the way Temari looked at him out of the corner of her eye made him think he had failed.

 

Temari gleefully told him how Gaara had become Kazekage. She added that someone had inspired Gaara to work hard for it. It looked as though that was the last straw for Naruto who looked highly depressed.

 

“So Gaara was made Kazekage.” Her fist tightened, and then she smiled. “That’s great. Well I’m not about to be out done by him.” Her words made Shikamaru smile. She hadn’t changed. “I’m still going to be Hokage one day. JUST YOU WAIT, GAARA!”

 

Her way of handling the information was different than the younger self. Young Naruto would have yelled about how unfair it was that everyone was promoted whilst she was gone but now she saw it as a challenge.

 

“We have to plan more of the Chunin exams, but it was good seeing you.” Shikamaru paused, realising that Sakura and Temari were watching the two. Though clearly for two different reasons. Temari was waiting for Shikamaru to do something embarrassing; Sakura was just waiting. Instead of doing something to give Temari more leverage he clasped Naruto on the shoulder, perhaps closer to her neck than he would have with others but he couldn’t stop himself. “I’m glad you’re back. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Yeah,” Temari piped up, smiling in a way that filled the male with dread. “Maybe you and Shikamaru could catch up after your fight with Kakashi. I’m sure Shikamaru would be willing to buy you dinner.”

 

Before Temari could make further promises for him he grabbed her arm. “Bye, Naruto, good luck with your fight.” With that and a final, lazy wave, he dragged the sniggering woman away from the Team Seven members. “Did you have to?”

 

“Well, considering you are in love with him I expected you to make some type of move.” Temari shrugged her arm out of Shikamaru’s hold. “Did you chicken out cause we were there?”

 

“No, clearly Naruto either didn’t think my feelings were genuine or has moved on. I just need to find out which. And I don’t think Naruto responds well to aggressive actions. He prefers subtle, which works well for me.”

 

Temari looked thoughtful for a moment. “So you had been working on it for a while before the idiot left?”

 

With a sigh Shikamaru admitted, “longer than I realised. And now it looks like I might have to start all over again.”

 

**_Have to say, Shikamaru looked like an excited puppy when he realised Naruto was back. And that is from the anime, not my head. R and R._ **


	25. Sensory Chakra

Asuma-Sensei had found him shortly after Temari had left to return to her hotel room. He had Choji and Ino in tow and was grinning widely. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, waiting to find out why his sensei was smiling the way he was. It tended to end up badly for him but he couldn’t walk away from his sensei. Though he was tempted to and instead find out if Naruto was finished with her fight.

 

“So I spoke with Lady Tsunade,” Asuma-Sensei started, his smile stretching, which Shikamaru did not think was possible. “She told me that Naruto was back and that he and Sakura were going to fight Kakashi to test their skills. Since they are the only, living, students of two of the three Sannins I thought it would be good for you three to observe the fight. I have already cleared it with Lady Tsunade, though she requested that our presence goes unknown.”

 

They arrived in time to hear Kakashi-Sensei explain that the two had to get two bells off their sensei. It was also made clear that Sakura and Naruto had to be willing to kill Kakashi-Sensei to get the bells tied to his hip. They had until the next sunrise. Hiding up in the trees the four ninjas watched as Kakashi-Sensei put away his perverted book and Naruto asked if he would be reading it throughout the fight. The blonde got a gleam in her eye when she heard that Kakashi-Sensei hadn’t finished the book.

 

“He’s using his sharingan,” Choji commented with a look of disbelief as the white haired sensei lifted his forehead protector off his eye. “This is going to be a serious fight.”

 

To no one’s surprise it was Naruto who made the first move by throwing shuriken at Kakashi-Sensei, who ducked and threw some back. When Naruto jumped away he threw some more. Shikamaru had to ground his feet, otherwise he was going to pull Naruto out of the way. She was trapped, having to follow the path her jump had created for her. However, she summoned a Shadow Clone midair to throw her out of the way.

 

“Fast thinking,” complemented Ino.

 

The moment she landed she turned the clone into a giant shuriken, but Kakashi-Sensei was to quick and caught Naruto’s hand, another going to the back of her head.

 

“That’ll be enough of that,” the copy-ninja commented.

 

“I expected more off Naruto truthfully.” Choji crossed his arms as Shikamaru leant against the tree trunk, waiting for the next move.

 

“Look!” commanded the strategist.

 

Naruto had appeared behind Kakashi, with a kunai to his back. Normally there was a way to tell the difference between the original and the clone if you knew the person well enough, and yet, with Naruto Shikamaru was never able to tell and it appeared Kakashi-Sensei couldn’t either. He wondered for a moment if Naruto ever became confused about who the real one was, though he doubted that was possible. If anyone was able to forget, it would be Naruto however.

 

It was only chakra that held Team Ten to the tree branch they stood on after Sakura’s monster punch. The ground erupted under her fist and their tree shook violently. They were, of course, aware that she could do such a thing, Ino even had some skill for ground shattering punches. However, Naruto’s expression proved that she had had no idea. A revealed Kakashi-Sensei also looked stunned.

 

Kakashi-Sensei clearly decided it was his turn to attack. He went straight passed Sakura, aiming for Naruto. The blonde was ready for the elite Jonin and blocked his first attack before countering with a blow to the stomach. Her punch missed its target but still grazed Kakashi-Sensei’s side causing him to move out of Naruto’s reach and swing a kick. Naruto dodged but Kakashi-Sensei followed through with a low kick, sweeping at the blonde’s legs. Without hesitation Naruto pushed back on her feet, flipping into the air with a well aimed kick to Kakashi-Sensei’s chin. The blonde landed on her hands, quickly flipping onto her feet again.

 

The moment Kakashi-Sensei had recovered he received one quick smirk off Naruto before he charged the blonde again. All the while Sakura stood back and watched as the two clashed head on. The Genin was meeting the elite Jonin step for step, hit for hit.  It was hard to tell if Kakashi-Sensei was holding back or if Naruto had simply improved that much.

 

“Why is Kakashi-Sensei only attacking Naruto?” Ino asked, frowning down at her rival. “Sakura is standing right there.”

 

“If he went for Sakura instead of Naruto that meant risking being hit by her incredible punch and turning his back on Naruto. One thing you never do when fighting Naruto is turn your back on the idiot.”

 

“Why’s that, Shikamaru?” Asuma-Sensei asked.

 

Turning his gaze onto his team, Shikamaru smirked. “Cause I can’t predict Naruto.” The surprised looks on their faces were amusing. “Not once have I been able to predict Naruto and his movements. When I thought I had him figured out he learnt a new technique or would come out with something insane to do. So Kakashi-Sensei was smart to attack Naruto first, especially after what happened at the start of this fight.”

 

A guttural yell drew their attention back to the fight. They watched as Sakura charged in, attempting to punch Kakashi-Sensei. Unfortunately her yell had given away her intentions. Their Sensei attempted to move Naruto into the line of the punch but the blonde moved out of his range. Kakashi-Sensei caught Sakura’s arm, throwing her towards a tree at a fast speed. She was bound to break at least one bone on impact.

 

Naruto charged at Kakashi-Sensei, forcing the man to block a punch to the face then the gut. As the blonde was locked in a double block, staring her sensei down, she twisted her hips sharply. Somehow Sakura’s trajectory slowed, allowing her to hit the tree trunk with a soft ‘oof’. Shikamaru had been so focused on trying to work out why Naruto had snapped her hips the way she had that he almost missed how Sakura had slowed before hitting the tree. As Sakura picked herself off the ground, looking somewhat dazed Naruto turned her feet to the left without lifting them off the ground. Kakashi-Sensei looked as though he tried to lift his foot for a kick with no success.

 

“Hmm,” Asuma-Sensei’s voice rumbled.

 

Kakashi-Sensei looked stunned before Naruto aimed a kick at his head, twisting her body so that she could reach for the bells. Instantly her sensei started making hand signs and disappeared.

 

Sakura looked around, trying to judge where Kakashi-Sensei had went like the last time. Naruto stood still, taking deep breaths. As he watched, Shikamaru felt a warmth spread over him and a light pressure run through his chest. The pressure moved over his shoulders and down his arms, relaxing and energising him at the same time. Half frowning down at Naruto he noticed the blonde look in his direction out of the corner of her eye before she smirked and turned to Sakura. The smirk twisted his insides in a way Shikamaru found he enjoyed.

 

“Do you know where Kakashi-Sensei is?” she asked as she discretely pointed towards the opposite side of the battle field. After she gave Sakura an amused smile the pinkette understood what she was being told.

 

With a nod Sakura charged and made another crater in the ground, surprising Kakashi-Sensei. The white haired man quickly disappeared into the forest, making his two students go into hiding as well instead of staying out in the open.

 

“Very impressive.” Asuma-Sensei’s words drew the attention of his three students, since they wouldn’t see any more fighting until there actually was fighting to see. “Do any of you know what Naruto just did?” When he received three confused looks and three shakes of the head he smiled. “The reason Sakura didn’t get hurt, the reason Kakashi couldn’t move, and how Naruto knew where Kakashi was hiding are all connected. There are few in the entire ninja world with enough chakra to do what Naruto did at that scale. Firstly, he flooded the area with his chakra to find Kakashi, and the other two… well I’m not sure what he did but I know it has to do with chakra control.”

 

“It’s not that difficult to work out!”

 

All four on the branch jumped so violently they nearly fell. Looking over Shikamaru blushed deeply when he noticed how closely he was standing next to Naruto. Their chests were nearly touching and Naruto’s breaths brushed against Shikamaru’s cheek. The blonde appeared unfazed by their proximity as she leant against the thick tree trunk casually.

 

“Did you know we have a lemon tree?” she casually asked, holding out a ripe lemon.

 

“Does this make you life now?” Shikamaru joked as he took the lemon from Naruto’s hand. He could have face palmed at his own lame joke but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“If you want me to be.” Naruto smiled with a shrug.

 

Swallowing thickly, Shikamaru tried to take control of the heat rising in his face. He doubted Naruto meant it to sound the way it did to his ears.

 

“It was you that I felt a minute ago. You were sensing us.”

 

Naruto nodded at Shikamaru’s statement. When Naruto beckoned him closer he moved without thinking, letting her whisper into his ear.

 

“By the way, Kakashi is coming this way. You might want to move.”

 

Turning her gaze onto the others she smiled. “As for the thing with Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei, ask Shikamaru. He’s the one who inspired the move I used.” With a flick of her fingers as a wave, Naruto jumped off the branch, disappearing on her way down. It didn’t appear that it was a Shadow Clone being dispelled but she was definitely out of sight when she shouldn’t have been.

 

Shikamaru relayed to his team that they should move to another tree, making sure that Kakashi-Sensei wouldn’t be able to overhear. If he hadn’t caught on to Naruto’s sensing abilities than it was an advantage for the blonde.

 

“What did he mean by you inspired the technique?” Choji asked once they had moved a safe distance away. The sun was starting to lower, casting the larger boy into shadows.

 

Looking at the low light that payed over Choji’s face Shikamaru realised what Naruto meant and couldn’t help but smile broadly. “I showed Naruto how my Shadow Possession works, and taught him how to throw it off. Apparently he applied it to his chakra sensing. When he threw my Shadow Possession off him he kinda grabbed me with his chakra. He… turned my chakra into his without me knowing. I guess that’s what he did back there too.”

 

“I doubt it.” Asuma-Sensei frowned, giving Shikamaru an uncomfortable look. “No one would have trained him to do that since often ninjas find it… uncomfortable to have their chakra mingled with another. It’s not something you do… unless you are really close to the person or don’t know you’re doing it. He probably uses a technique more closely connected to your Shadow Strangle than with what he did with you.”

 

Thinking over what his sensei said Shikamaru realised he wasn’t comfortable with the thought of Sakura or Kakashi-Sensei feeling Naruto’s chakra like he had. Yet that was what Naruto had done to him to show she knew he was present. Although, she may have done so simply because he had experienced it before.

 

“You might be right,” Shikamaru agreed, “though we won’t know unless we ask Naruto. I’ll do it next time I talk to him.”

 

The fighting started again with Naruto drawing Kakashi-Sensei out of his hiding spot, which was right under the tree Team Ten had been in moments before. Kakashi-Sensei took the opportunity to test out his students’ taijutsu, though he had tested Naruto’s ability in that area well already. After a few missed hits from Kakashi-Sensei Naruto moved out of the way so Sakura could show her abilities. After she took down the tree Team Ten had been on with one punch she was winded, so Naruto jumped in with Shadow Clones. That was when Shikamaru realised Naruto let her Shadow Clones take a beating. Looking around he spotted Naruto not too far ahead of them, crouched in a bush. He elbowed Choji, pointing at the blonde.

 

“Naruto uses his clones to survey the area and look for an opening. Fantastic!”

 

Choji looked at him with a small smile. “Naruto really has grown, became smarter. He might keep you on your toes even more than before.”

 

“What’s the Hidden Leaf Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death?” Ino asked when Naruto yelled it and Kakashi-Sensei looked terrified.

 

“You don’t want to know,” Asuma-Sensei muttered, looking pale. He’s hands appear to be creeping behind his body. “I bet it’s Kakashi’s own fault that the kid knows that jutsu.”

 

Kakashi-Sensei was able to dodge the jutsu but he was definitely more sluggish and loosing energy from having to jump so high so quickly, followed by dodging Sakura, who had seen the opportunity Naruto gave her. It was getting darker but it didn’t look as though the Jonin was going to be able to keep up his fight for much longer. Naruto looked fine and Sakura wasn’t breathing too heavily. With a cocky smile Naruto flooded the area with clones, more than Shikamaru could count.

 

“Is there a point to so many clones? Kakashi-Sensei is taking them out pretty easily.” Ino sat down on the branch, making herself comfortable without taking her eyes off the fight.

 

“The clones aren’t being used to cause damage onto Kakashi-Sensei. They are used to exhaust him and to distract him from Sakura.” Shikamaru surveyed the layout of the Narutos. “I bet three missions wages that the real Naruto is one of the ones behind Sakura, up high so it doesn’t look like he’s standing behind her on purpose. Any minute Sakura will charge in, or more likely just hit the ground, taking out some of the clones along with Kakashi-Sensei.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not dumb enough to make that bet with you” Choji chuckled, sitting next to Ino. Luckily the branch was wide enough to handle his weight safely.

 

When Kakashi-Sensei decided to test genjutsus on his students by creating a fake Sasuke Shikamaru heard Ino gasp. Choji put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tight. The dark haired boy watched as Sakura gained a broken expression and Naruto ground her teeth. Something touched his hand. Looking down he saw nothing, though he knew something had a hold of it. The warmth was back but there was shakiness to it, as though it was in pain. Shikamaru’s eyes widened when he realised that Naruto had reached out with her chakra again, using Shikamaru to try and see through the genjutsu, or at least remind her that it was fake. This probably meant that she was still weak to genjutsus. Discretely he funnelled chakra into his hand, helping to ground Naruto without anyone knowing. He didn’t know if she was allowed to get help from anyone other than Sakura in this fight.

 

Once Sakura had dispelled the genjutsu she told Naruto where Kakashi-Sensei was, though Naruto informed her that she knew. Obviously the pinkette hadn’t realised her teammate’s ability yet. Naruto destroyed the tree Kakashi-Sensei hid behind, forcing him into the open. Sakura taunted him, telling him to repeat himself, though as far as Shikamaru knew he hadn’t spoken.

 

“Shinobi battle techniques part two,” the Jonin started in a weak and shaky voice, “genjutsu.”

 

Naruto’s chakra gave Shikamaru’s hand a gentle squeeze before retreating, skimming over his fingers as it left. He wished he knew how to hold onto chakra bodies but the technique was so rarely used. As Asuma-Sensei had said only ninja with a lot of chakra could throw their chakra out to such scale. It didn’t have much combat use, except for maybe holding an opponent’s feet in place until they knew what you were doing, but if the ninja was a sensory type like Naruto it could be the most formidable tool in their arsenal.

 

Shikamaru realised, watching Naruto’s clone dispel out of the fake bell trap she pretended to fall for, that Naruto might pretend to be dumber than she was to throw her opponent off guard… or maybe that was just when in battle. When around her friends there was no reason for her to hide who she truly was.

 

It was impressive to see how well Sakura and Naruto worked together even after over two years apart. Naruto seemed to know instinctively that Sakura, whilst having massive strength and some genjutsu abilities, had little else in the way of attacking ability. She was a medical ninja after all. She was nimble but not quick with her attacks. Naruto, who had a larger range of abilities used her skills to throw Kakashi-Sensei off balance and draw him into Sakura’s line of attack using Shadow Clones and Transformation Jutsus.

 

It was well into the night when Kakashi-Sensei turned to using ninjutsu, which was clearly his best area. All three ninjas were scratched up and dirty but Naruto’s breath was the most even out of the lot. Team Ten had to hop to new trees to both be able to watch the fight and so they didn’t get caught within it. Kakashi-Sensei forced his students into retreat with his ninjutsu but left himself panting. It was clear that he needed to catch his breath by how he retreated into the forest on the opposite side of the clearing instead of pursuing Naruto and Sakura.

 

Team Ten went in search of the two students, which was made easier by the fact that Naruto was leading Shikamaru closer. She must not have wanted them wondering through the forest. When Naruto’s chakra left him he realised they must have been close enough. Squinting through the dark he spotted a mess of bright blonde hair.

 

“There, at the base of that tree.” He pointed before leading his team closer.

 

Sakura and Naruto were crouched against the trunk of a large tree, both breathing heavily. Naruto was keeping watch as they spoke to each other.

 

“We don’t have a chance of getting near those bells unless we can slow down his hands somehow,” Sakura reasoned.

 

“Like you said: it’s no surprise. I mean you’d expect Kakashi-Sensei to be a strong opponent. He’s smarter than Shikamaru, his sense of smell’s sharper than Kiba’s, sharingun’s sharper than Sasuke’s; his taijutsu is better than Bush-Brow’s. On top of that he’s had more experience than all of us combined.”

 

“Okay, but even Kakashi-Sensei has to have some weakness. He has to, right?” Sakura almost sounded desperate.

 

From their position Shikamaru could see Naruto smile before putting on a thoughtful expression. She sat back against the tree trunk.

 

“Hmm, a weakness.” Naruto looked up before her eyes widened. There was something that didn’t sit right with her behaviour. It almost looked forced to Shikamaru. “Hey, wait a sec, I got it.” Naruto looked at Sakura with a grin that definitely wasn’t forced.

 

“Well, if you really think Kakashi-Sensei has a weakness then let’s hear it.”

 

Naruto giggled behind her hand. “Oh come on, Sakura, you know Kakashi-Sensei as well as I do, you should be able to figure it out.”

 

Sakura started to look excited. “Well let’s just pretend I can’t, okay? Now come on, quit stalling. What is it?”

 

“Okay, okay, you really want to know?” Naruto laughed behind her hand again as Asuma-Sensei shot a look at Shikamaru, obviously wondering if he had worked it out. He hadn’t.

 

“Yes, spill it!”

 

Shikamaru leant forward, wanting to know what Naruto had worked out. No one seemed to know what Kakashi-Sensei’s weakness was.

 

“I gave him his weakness. The book! If I risk spoiling the ending for him he will block his ears and leave the bells wide open. Sasuke once told me that he could read lips with his sharingan. I’ll bet anything that Kakashi-Sensei can too. I bet that he’ll be so flustered from the threat that he won’t think to turn away and run. He’ll freak and close his eyes. He didn’t think when I attacked him with the Thousand Years of Death and he reacted in a way that cost him more energy.”

 

Sakura gasped. “Of course. I get it. It’s so simple it’s brilliant.”

 

“Yeah, like I said you just have to think about it and it’s obvious.”

 

“If you’re right it will be the one moment when we won’t have to worry about his hand signs or his sharingan.”

 

“And that’s when we take him down!” Naruto grinned.

 

“Naruto, you really are the number one most unpredictable, knucklehead ninja,” Sakura practically squealed.

 

It took them less than five minutes to find Kakashi-Sensei and get the bells off of him. The trick was simple and the look of panic on the Jonin’s face so extreme that Team Ten couldn’t help but laugh at Team Seven’s antics. When the fight was over Naruto gave them a discrete wave before leaving the training grounds with Sakura.

 

“So, Sensei, since you brought us out here does that mean you’re going to shout us to dinner?” Shikamaru asked with a sly smile.

 

His sensei just sighed, jumping out of the tree and waiting for them to follow.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

It was well after dinner that Shikamaru spotted Naruto walking towards her apartment. Shikamaru jogged to catch up to her, slowing to his regular pace once he was beside her. Putting his hands in his pockets he shot her a look out of the corner of his eye.

 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

 

“Did what on purpose?” Naruto asked with a soft smile.

 

Shikamaru almost forgot what he was talking about when Naruto looked at him like that. “The… the book. You gave it to Kakashi-Sensei when you did because you knew it could be used against him if needed. Why did you pretend that you just thought of it?”

 

Naruto moved towards an alley that was disserted before turning to look at Shikamaru. Her eyes were serious but still kind and soft, as though the harsh behaviour of the village in Naruto’s younger years had worked to uncover a rare stone instead of having sharpened a sword.

 

“I pretended for the same reason I didn’t say anything about my sensing technique. Misdirecting my opponent and making them underestimate me is one of my biggest allies.” Naruto smiled, tilting her head. “But you already knew that.”

 

When he frowned in confusion Naruto shook her head. “You haven’t underestimated me since the Chunin Exams. Sometimes I think you overestimate me.”

 

“Not possible.” Shikamaru shook his head. “You constantly surprise me. I could never expect more than you’re capable of because I’m not sure I’m able to comprehend what you’re capable of.”

 

Naruto dropped her head, still smiling. “I have to get home. Who knows what my place looks like and I will have to clean it before going to bed.” Her speak ended with a large yawn, causing her to cover her mouth.

 

“Do you want help? After that fight you’re bound to be tired and sore.”

 

With a grin the blonde nodded her head. “That would be great. But don’t you have to _work_ with Temari tomorrow?”

 

“So I’ll just need a couple of cups of coffee,” Shikamaru shrugged. “I haven’t been sleeping well anyway but I think I’ll get a proper sleep after I help you clean.”

 

Naruto lead the way back to her apartment, which was in desperate need of airing out and a good dust and clean. It took them at least two hours before they finally collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion. When they half laid either end of the lounge Shikamaru pulled out the lemon in his pocket, turning it around in his hands.

 

“So are you going to tell me why you were six months late? You made us worry.” Shikamaru stared at the divots in the lemon instead of looking at the blonde, worried she would know how true his statement was.

 

“Oh, that. Sorry, I thought Pervy-Sage had told you all about our delay. He heard about this village that was known for their hot springs and regular springs. On top of that their hot springs were unisex.” Naruto rolled her eyes. “There was no way I was pulling him away from that place. On the plus I met this guy who was able to teach me sensory chakra techniques. We mainly trained in the regular springs. There was this one with an awesome waterfall, and a cave behind it. I swear I spent the entire six months in either swimmers or just naked.”

 

Shikamaru choked on his own saliva, sitting up awkwardly. “Oh? So you trained… naked?”

 

Naruto nodded, not appearing to understand the uncomfortable atmosphere. “Yeah, about half the time. I meant Haruki at the hot springs when his friend, Riko ran into me. After getting to know her I think she might have done it on purpose. She liked us going to the hot springs a little too much. That’s one of the reasons Haruki would take me to the waterfall, pool, thingy. I forget what they are called. Though Haruki is a pervert too. Maybe I should worry about how it must be affecting my brain to have perverted senseis all the time.”

 

Trying to laugh at Naruto’s joke, Shikamaru couldn’t help but notice that Haruki’s name literally meant the opposite to Shikamaru’s ability. He was the sunlight, like Naruto’s personality, whilst Shikamaru was the shadows.

 

“Well it sounds like you had fun at least… whilst being naked for most of it.” Shikamaru cleared his throat, forcing his mind to not picture anything Naruto said.

 

“Yeah,” Naruto agreed in a drowsy voice. “On the plus, no tan lines.”

 

Shikamaru looked over with shock, only to find Naruto fast asleep. He went to get up, only to realise that he had no energy left. With a shrug he pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch where Naruto had thrown it after cleaning. He draped it mostly over the blonde. Shikamaru was thankful that he had taken his shoes off when he had entered the apartment. His father had drilled it into him to not have shoes on in bed, even a makeshift bed.


	26. Jinchuriki

He had woken up before Naruto and had rose as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the blonde. She even slept unusually. Her feet had made their way onto Shikamaru’s lap, making it hard for him to get up. One arm was under her head, squishing her cheek and giving her mouth an odd shape. Drool trickled out of her mouth, pooling on the couch, and her other arm hung off the lounge, her fingers skimming the floor. Her blonde hair was as messy as ever but without her forehead protector her hair looked longer and had a more feminine look. Gently, Shikamaru lifted Naruto’s legs, scooting out from under them before lowering them back onto the couch.

 

With a small smile, Shikamaru reached out and brushed his fingers over Naruto’s cheek. He felt as well as heard Naruto release a deep sigh.

 

“Shikamaru…”

 

“Sorry to wake you,” he said, crouching down so that he was at the blonde’s level. “I have to get going, but go back to sleep.”

 

“Shikamaru… Temari…” Naruto gave a groan, burying her face in the couch cushion.

 

Before he could think of something to say Naruto’s breaths evened out, her back to Shikamaru. With one last smile at the blonde he gathered up his vest and shoes and snuck out of the apartment, not wanting to wake Naruto again. He put his shoes and vest on in the hall and made his way out of the building. As he walked through the floor under Naruto’s to get to the main flight of stairs a woman opened her door and looked out at Shikamaru with distain. She was wearing her slippers and dressing gown, her eyes crusted with sleep.

 

He was more than willing to simply walk passed the woman but he heard her grumble to herself. “How disgusting!”

 

Stopping, he turned back to the old lady who continued to glare at him. It only took his brain a moment to realise they were under Naruto’s apartment, meaning the woman was probably Mrs Huruma. “What is your problem?”

 

“That thing shouldn’t have friends. And it shouldn’t have _overnight guests_! What would your parents think?” Mrs Huruma pulled her gown tighter, as though to make as much space between the two as possible.

 

In the painted glass that hung next to the door Shikamaru could see his reflection. His shirt was a mess and his hair was in disarray. It was obvious what this woman thought Shikamaru had been doing in Naruto’s apartment, something that made him blush red for two reasons.

 

“My parents taught me to judge a person on their behaviour, and nothing else. And Naruto deserves friends more than anyone else, you old hag! If you think otherwise than you don’t know what a great person Naruto is. He is the kindest, most loving person I have ever met and does not deserve to be treated the way you treat him. So stay out of mine and Naruto’s business.”

 

He gave the woman his hardest glare, the one he reserved for enemy he knew he would have to kill, before stalking off down the hallway. It wasn’t until he was on the bottom floor that he fixed his hair, not wanting Temari to get the same idea as the old lady had. He knew from past experience that Temari liked to leave the village early in the morning. As her escort he knew he should see her to the gate but he was enjoying just sitting in Naruto’s house. The blonde appeared unaffected by his presence.

 

Temari gave him a smirk when she saw him, easily falling into step with him to the gate. Her eyes travelled over his form in a way that made him uncomfortable.

 

“It looks like you slept well.” Her smirk grew.

 

“I guess.”

 

“Did you wake Naruto up before you left?”

 

Shikamaru choked on his own saliva. “What are you talking about?”

 

With a raised eyebrow, Temari laughed at him. “I can tell that they are the clothing you wore yesterday. Even if you wear the same uniform each day I can tell the difference. I live with two brothers who like to sleep in their clothing. So you and Naruto obviously… worked things out. Hopefully a lot.”

 

“It’s not like that!” Shikamaru yelped, turning red and looking around to make sure no one had overheard the blonde. Luckily most people were still asleep. “I helped Naruto clean his apartment and then we both fell asleep on the couch. Nothing else. And you call me a pervert.”

 

“You are a pervert. You were staring at his ass. His ass is a little girly for my taste but to each their own.”

 

Shikamaru quickly changed the conversation to Temari’s journey home once the gates came into view. The two Chunins on guard were two of the biggest gossips in the village, though he knew those two males wouldn’t judge him on his taste.

 

After waving Temari off Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and made his way home to take a shower and change into some fresh clothing. His father was awake when he walked inside. For a moment he expected the same look he received off Temari and the gate guards but instead his father simply gave him a small, raised eyebrow.

 

“How is Naruto?”

 

“Good. Probably still sleeping.” Shikamaru scratched at his neck, wondering what was coming next.

 

“You have dirt on your face. Was Naruto’s house that dirty?” Shikaku turned back to the paper in his hands.

 

“Yeah. He didn’t get anyone to look after his place while he was gone.”

 

“Hmm. He should have realised he could have asked you.”

 

Shikamaru stopped, thinking over his father’s words. “He probably thought it would be a bother for whoever he asked. But he’s back now. And I’m going to go shower.”

 

It took him all day to finish all the paperwork for the Chunin exam, finalise the schedule and organise the times with the academy exam room and the hotels. Once finished with all the details, Shikamaru entered Lady Tsunade’s office to have her look over the paperwork. He hadn’t had the chance to see Naruto, but figured she was already on her first mission since returning. The Hokage was clearly agitated. She had an unopened bottle of sakẻ sitting on her desk and was in the middle of a staring contest with the lid. She had no cup ready, which heightened Shikamaru’s anxiety.

 

“Lady Tsunade, is there anything I can help with?”

 

The woman raised her eyes slowly to Shikamaru’s face, her hand twitching towards the bottle, as though his presence made it worse. He walked forward, putting the form on the desk and standing back, his hands in his pockets. Waiting. Finally, Lady Tsunade sighed, her eyes going back to the sakẻ.

 

“Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura can handle any situation? They are a skilled team?” Although the words were a statement, the blonde shot Shikamaru worried looks, letting him know that they were truly questions.

 

“Of course.” His heart started beating in his throat, making the words tight.

 

“So if… one on the team was a person of interest for the enemy, I would still have nothing to worry about?”

 

“Lady Tsunade, what’s going on?” Shikamaru sat down, showing that he was not going to leave.

 

The woman played with the cork on her bottle, not meeting the Chunin’s eye.

 

“Do you know much about Naruto’s past?”

 

“Do you mean how the Fourth Hokage stuck the Nine-Tails into Naruto on the day he was born, after the monster killed Naruto’s parents? If so, quite a lot.”

 

His bluntness must have shocked the Hokage, since she jerked and looked up sharply enough that she knocked over her bottle of sakẻ. It rolled on the table’s surface until it was straightened.

 

“Naruto actually told you? I knew you two were close but…” Lady Tsunade trailed off, her eyes still wide, making her look younger than she looked. Shikamaru could almost picture the little girl she once was.

 

“No, I worked it out based on things the villagers had said, things that had happened, and things Naruto had said to me. My father clarified my suspicions and informed me that it was classified. I haven’t told anyone. Naruto isn’t even aware that I know.” Shikamaru spoke calmly, even though every nerve in his body thumped in fear of where the conversation was leading to.

 

“Did you know before you went to retrieve Sasuke?” Lady Tsunade made it a point of staring at the bottle sitting on her desk, avoiding Shikamaru.

 

“Yes. I worked it out the day I became a Chunin. Now are you going to tell me who is after Naruto or are you going to down the bottle of sakẻ?”

 

Lady Tsunade sighed. “We received word that the Kazekage was kidnapped by a group called the Akatsuki. They are targeting Jinchuriki.”

 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru clarified. “They are targeting Naruto, and Gaara.”

 

“Yes. And I sent Naruto’s team to retrieve Gaara from the enemy, hopefully before they have a chance to finish whatever plan they have set for the jin… boy.”

 

“And if Team Seven fails this mission than you have handed one of their targets to them.” Shikamaru leant forward, putting his elbows on his knees and taking deep breaths. His blood moved thickly through his veins and his vision blurred. _Think logically. Think logically, damn it!_ “You sent a backup team, right?”

 

“No. There is no team available. Naruto’s team won’t reach Suna for at least another day. A team should be available by that time but they won’t reach Team Seven until it’s too late.”

 

“They don’t need to reach Suna. Have Kakashi-Sensei send word to us where the enemy is taking Gaara once they know, or at least as close a destination as possible. It’s possible that the Akatsuki’s location is between Suna and the Leaf, meaning the backup team’s travel time will be halved. Hopefully, Suna will be able to provide a powerful team to go with Naruto’s. But no matter what happens you will be keeping me informed on what happens with this mission.” Shikamaru’s harsh tone made Lady Tsunade’s eyes narrow.

 

“You really think you can demand things off of me?”

 

Shikamaru met the Hokage’s hard stare with one of his own. “When it comes to my… _friend_ being sent on a mission against an enemy targeting him and that are powerful enough to kidnap a Kage than yes, I get to make demands.”

 

For a moment it looked as though Lady Tsunade was going to argue with him but her face softened and a small smile graced her features. “I’m glad you care about Naruto so deeply even with his… guest.”

 

Shaking his head, Shikamaru sighed. “I don’t lo… care about Naruto in spite of the Nine-Tails. Being host to the Nine-Tails has caused Naruto to suffer and he’s grown to cherish those who are there for him and to work hard to make sure that no one has to suffer like him. He is someone worth caring about and the Nine-Tails is a part of him. A part of him that has caused him pain but a part nonetheless.”

 

“I’m glad Naruto has you,” Lady Tsunade concluded. “I’ll keep you informed of the mission.” She opened the file that Shikamaru had handed her, clearing signalling for him to leave as she put away her bottle of alcohol, unopened.

 

Lady Tsunade sent word the next day that she was sending Team Guy to back up Team Kakashi and that she had followed his advice. Once Gaara’s location was discovered Kakashi-Sensei was going to send word to the approaching team. Truthfully Team Guy was definitely the best option, seeing as they had the fastest team in the entire village, with two Jonin members as well. The only problem was that Lady Tsunade wouldn’t tell Shikamaru why she had suddenly and so desperately sent a second team, and had given Guy-Sensei orders to push his team to get to Team Kakashi as fast as they could. The more distressed the Hokage became the more Shikamaru worried that there was information she was keeping from him.

 

To try and calm his nerves he met Choji for lunch, since the bigger Chunin had just returned from a mission. He gave Shikamaru a look before offering to pay for lunch and they could go wherever the dark haired man wanted to go. Without thinking Shikamaru instantly said Ichiroku Ramen. The moment he smelt the scents coming from the stall he felt his shoulders ease, and the sickly, empty clenching of his stomach lessened. With each deep breath he took he relaxed more and more. His knee still bounced violently when he had seated himself.

 

“What’s wrong, Shikamaru?” Choji asked when their bowls of noodles were put in front of them. Instead of digging in Choji was turned towards his friend.

 

“A team is on a dangerous mission and one of the members should not be on the mission at all, but he is.”

 

Choji frowned. “Is he injured or underqualified?”

 

“No…” Shikamaru started, slowing eating his noodles. “It’s classified.”

 

It was true that it was still classified and no one was allowed to tell anyone. However, Shikamaru’s silence came from another area he was ashamed of. He loved Naruto and he knew what type of person she was. She would kill herself and in the process the Nine-Tails before letting it cause pain to anyone in the village. There was no negative taint of his image of her from learning that she had the Nine-Tails in her. Although he trusted Choji with his life, he wasn’t so sure he trusted him with Naruto’s secret. Shikamaru wouldn’t have predicted that his own mother would be so hateful of Naruto and yet she was. It was difficult for him to know how Choji would react.

 

“I’m sure they will be fine,” Shikamaru concluded, making Choji turn to his cooling bowl of noodles with a doubtful look on his face.

 

/ / / / /

 

Four days. It took four days for them to get word on how the mission had gone. The Sand had sent the message as soon as they themselves knew. Kankuro was still recovering from poisoning, but would survive thanks to Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei had severe chakra depletion, two Akatsuki members were defeated, one by Sakura and a Sand ninja named Lady Chiyo, who took down Sasori the Puppet Master, and the other by Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei who took down someone named Deidara. Naruto was fine, and Gaara was alive, though the One-Tails had been extracted from his body. That part confused Shikamaru. When Naruto left Shikamaru had done research into Jinchuriki and had discovered that it was impossible to remove the Tailed Beast without killing the host. Shikamaru decided he just had to ask Naruto for the details. The main thing was that both Gaara and Naruto were alive, they had dealt a blow to their enemy and they knew what they wanted with the Jinchuriki. They wanted to remove the Tailed Beasts, though for what purpose was still a mystery unfortunately.

 

When Lady Tsunade had said the words One-Tails to Shikamaru he had paused before asking how many Tailed Beasts there were.

 

“Nine. The One-Tails, Shukaku, is often referred to as the ultimate shield. It has the strongest defensive abilities.” Lady Tsunade met him with an unwavering gaze, daring him to ask his next question.

 

“And the ultimate weapon?” He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

 

“The Nine-Tails.”

 

Possibilities entered his mind. They weren’t certain how many Akatsuki members there were but he could still think of scenarios for their plans. “Is it possible that they are extracting the Tailed Beasts to put them into Akatsuki members?”

 

Lady Tsunade sat back, thinking over the question. “It’s possible, though it would be stupid.” At the raised eyebrow she received she elaborated. “Not everyone can carry a Beast inside them safely. The Eight-Tails reportedly rejected over a dozen hosts before a strong enough host was found. The Beasts don’t want to be caged inside someone. They are always trying to get out. The seal that holds them has to be strong and the host themselves has to be powerful.”

 

“Why was Naruto chosen so young? There was no proof that he was going to turn out so powerful the day he was born… was there?” Shikamaru wasn’t even sure it was possible to measure someone’s chakra when they were so young.

 

“He was chosen because he is an Uzumaki. Perhaps the last too. When Naruto grows too old to continue the Nine-Tails will have to be passed onto his child or grandchild.”

 

Shikamaru scratched his reddening cheek at this, shifting in his seat. He wondered if Naruto knew this need for her to have offspring. If Naruto was a male than that would be an issue, since the blonde was only attracted to males. The Hokage either didn’t notice Shikamaru’s discomfort or ignored it for she continued.

 

“ The Uzumaki clan are the only known clan that can hold the Nine-Tails. They were known for their sealing ability and their strong life forces. They predominantly have long life spans so they are ideal for holding Tailed Beasts. They can live well into their hundreds without weakening like a normal person. My grandmother was the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki at one point. Does this satisfy your curiosity, Shikamaru? The Akatsuki have clearly been studying the Jinchuriki so they would know that not everyone can hold the Beasts. Even if the Akatsuki members are arrogant it would be foolish of them to take the Nine-Tails and put it into anyone but an Uzumaki. So…”

 

“So either they have an Uzumaki in their team or they are planning something else with the Tailed Beasts,” Shikamaru finished. After a moment of pondering he stood. “Thank you for being honest with me, Lady Tsunade.”

 

“You are the only one of Naruto’s friends that I will tell this too. When it comes out that Naruto is the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, and it will come out with this enemy at the door, I trust you to stand by him, even if everyone else doesn’t. If I didn’t think you would I would have kicked you out of my office long ago.”

 

With a nod Shikamaru left the office, having a task at the academy to fulfil. He had promised Iruka-Sensei that he would give a lesson. The entire walk to the school was filled with thoughts of Akatsuki and the information on Jinchuriki that filled Shikamaru’s mind. He knew that the Uzumaki Clan had been wiped out long ago, though it was possible that more than Naruto survived. If so, that meant there was a high possibility that Naruto’s parent was the Jinchuriki before Naruto. However, her last name was Uzumaki, so that would mean it was her father. But Shikamaru couldn’t remove the nagging feeling as he looked up at the Fourth Hokage’s stony monument that that wasn’t true. Naruto wasn’t just an Uzumaki…

 

“Troublesome, blonde. You always leave me with more questions than answers,” Shikamaru muttered before dragging a hand over his face with a groan.

 

**_Hope you like. R and R._ **


	27. Orange

**_ Choji’s POV _ **

 

There was only one real regret in his life, which ironically was connected to his fondest memory. It started when he was six. He had always been big for his age and as he became older the more he heard the word ‘fat’ directed at him. It stung that word. It was made worse by the fact that girls were the ones who said it the most. Girls didn’t seem to like boys who ate as much as he did. His mother was the exception. She had no issue with how much Choji’s father ate and could actually eat almost as much. He wanted to meet a girl like that. Not so he could date her, he was not ready for that, but so that he knew there were girls like that in the world still.

 

He was in this frame of mind when he saw a butterfly. It had unusual markings on its wings, but it flew off before he could get a good look. Without thinking he took chase. He was looking up at the butterfly, stopping him from noticing the orange and white figure in front of him. He barrelled right into them, knocking them to the ground hard. Choji stayed standing, looking down at the one he had ran into. It was a little girl with shoulder length, silky blonde hair, reminding him of when the sun hits ripples in the river. Her blue eyes were dull, looking at the ground. The white shirt she wore was unharmed but dirt splattered her long, orange skirt.

 

“I… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry,” she stammered, shaking, her eyes wide, filling with tears.

 

Choji had never seen behaviour like this. She shook so badly he thought she would fall apart but at the same time she appeared to be shrinking into herself. She was pale, not naturally so, since her hands were tan, and she was skinny. The collar bone that peaked out from her shirt was protruding so badly that Choji could probably have wrapped his hand around it completely. The girl looked positively terrified and when he held out his hand to help her up she flinched, crawling away from him.

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” she yelped as she shook her head. She tripped on her skirt as she went to get up, it being too long for her.

 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Choji assured her. “It wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He sat down on his knees slowly, keeping his hands in his lap, visible to the girl. This calmed her down. “I’m sorry. Are you hurt?”

 

She shook her head, her shaking slowly subsiding.

 

“That’s good. My name is Choji, what’s yours?”

 

“Uzu-”

 

“Choji, there you are.” At Choza’s thundering voice Uzu jumped, trying to crawl away. “Who’s your friend?”

 

The girl froze, as though she hoped she would become invisible if she stayed still long enough. Choji’s mother put down the picnic blanket she was holding, walking slowly up to Uzu.

 

“Hello, sweetie, what’s your name?”

 

The blonde didn’t speak, didn’t move, only her eyes widened more. She looked like a very frightened statue, with her arm outstretch so she could crawl forward, her knees unaligned. She would have made a very beautiful and thought provoking piece of art if she wasn’t real.

 

“Her name is Uzu, mum,” Choji spoke up.

 

“What a pretty name.” Choji’s mum knelt a safe distance from Uzu, smiling at the girl. “Mine is Aiko.”

 

The woman was always a kind, loving person. Shikamaru had commented a number of times how she made people feel welcome and safe. She spoke softly to Uzu, as though coaxing a baby rabbit out of hiding. Slowly Uzu started moving again, putting her hand down and finally sitting up.

 

Choza didn’t move, and seemed to be trying to not breathe too loudly. He obviously knew his size and appearance would frighten Uzu again. Choji’s mother made sure to put an end to that.

 

“This is my husband, Choza, he looks scary but he’s a big teddy bear.”

 

“What’s a teddy bear?” Uzu whispered, speaking in front of the two adults for the first time.

 

“It’s… he’s very cuddly.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“We’re going to have a picnic,” Choza started, indicating the basket he held. He spoke slowly, delicately, with a soft, open smile on his face. “Do you want to join us, Uzu? We have too much food so you will be helping us.”

 

Choji realised that although he didn’t understand Uzu’s behaviour his parents did. They knew what was wrong with her and how to help fix it. He wanted to ask them but something about how Uzu behaved made him decide he didn’t want to know. Part of him didn’t want Uzu eating with them, judging him, but another part of him knew why her collarbone stood out like it was. And if there was one thing an Akimichi couldn’t stand was someone going hungry.

 

Slowly, Uzu nodded, still looking like a frightened mouse. When the Akimichi family moved over to a soft patch of grass to lay their picnic blanket on the little blonde girl trailed behind. Every time Choji tried to slow down for her she would stop, staring at him with wide eyes. When they had put the blanket down and all sat on it, Choji’s mother turned to Uzu, patting the spot between her and Choji.

 

“It’s alright, you can sit.” When Uzu’s body just shook Choza started to pull the food out of the picnic basket. As the smell from a variety of hot foods and fruit filled the air Uzu twitched, taking discrete, deep breaths. Aiko dished out a plate and put it in front of Uzu’s free spot before the two elder Akimichi started making small talk between the two of them, dishing out food for themselves and Choji. When his father handed him his plate he also gave Choji a meaningful look. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Uzu taking tiny steps towards the picnic blanket.

 

Choji realised what his father was trying to tell him. Uzu was like one of Shikamaru’s deer when they first meet a non-Nara. If you moved too fast, or payed them too much attention than the deer became scared and ran away. Choji tried not to grin when Uzu finally sat on her knees next to him. He tried to not breath too deeply, encase she ran but instead she simply picked up her chopsticks, looking at Aiko. It only took a glance for Choji to realise that Uzu was trying to learn how to use them.

 

With a smile at the small girl, Choji showed her how to hold the two wooden sticks, without saying a word. She copied him and then waited. Choji picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks, watching as Uzu did the same. She waited until Choji took a bite before raising the dumpling to her lips. Her eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face as she ate the rest of the dumpling.

 

Once it was finished, Choji noticed that she didn’t move onto another piece of food. Instead she was watching the bigger boy, almost expectantly. When he picked up another piece of food, Uzu picked up the same one from her plate. He didn’t know why she waited for him to bite the food first but he found himself not thinking about how much he ate, or how he must look to Uzu and anyone who walked passed. He ate until he was full, Uzu matching him food for food until her belly swelled.

 

“I’m sorry about your skirt,” Choji said as he ate a slice of pear.

 

“It’s okay,” Uzu muttered, nibbling on her own slice of pear, the juice running down her fingers. “It’s not really mine. I got it from the charity bin. It’s too big.”

 

“Why did you choose it then?” Choji asked, wiping his hands on a napkin. He figured he would let Uzu finish her pear before he moved onto something else.

 

“I like the colour. It makes me happy.” Uzu appeared calmer and open when distracted by food. She was having trouble keeping a hold of the slippery piece of fruit.

 

“You should always wear orange than. If it makes you happy.”

 

Uzu looked down at her skirt before looking at Choji. “Is that what this colour is?”

 

“Yep.” He smiled as Uzu put the last piece of pear into her mouth.

 

The blonde girl sighed, resting back. She had long moved from her knees to sitting cross legged. “I feel warm and… solid. I don’t feel like I’m going to float away.”

 

“I think you’re full.” Choji chuckled.

 

“I like this feeling. Thank you, Choji.” Uzu smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up when she did.

 

/ / / / / / / / / /

 

The house rattled violently, making Choji jump awake. He lay in bed, wondering if the house was going to fall down on top of him. Once his mind settled down, he realised someone was knocking hard on the front door. He heard his father answer the door through his open window.

 

“Shikaku, what are you doing? It’s three in the morning! You look awful.”

 

“Can I come in?” The other man’s gravelly voice was thickened, as though he was close to tears.

 

“Of course.”

 

Choji heard the front door close with a click and two sets of footsteps walk passed his room, towards the living room. Holding his breath, Choji waited until the noise had dulled before getting out of bed. He quietly made his way across his room before opening the door. He crawled down the hall, knowing his footsteps would be too loud. Peaking around the corner, into the living room, he could see the shadowy forms of his father and Shikaku Nara.

 

“Are you going to tell me why you tried to wake up the entire house?” Choza asked in an even voice.

 

“Yoshino kicked me out.” Shikaku took a rattling breath. “They attacked him. How can grown men and women justify hurting a little kid? He is the same age as Shikamaru but Yoshino only sees a monster.”

 

“What did they do to him?” Choza whispered, appearing to know who his friend was talking about even though Choji didn’t.

 

“They destroyed his apartment. The furniture, the cupboards, even the food and utensils are destroyed. They ripped his clothing to shreds, and his mattress. But they hurt him too. He has bruises up his arms, a couple of fractured ribs and they tore his hair out. His scalp was bleeding. His hair looked red.”

 

“That explains the blood on you. Is he okay?”

 

“I… I don’t know. This all started because he had long hair. Who attacks a child over something like that? Or for any reason.” Shikaku made a choking sound before dropping his head into his hands.

 

“I saw him only a few weeks ago. His hair was pretty,” Choza commented solemnly. “Why did Yoshino kick you out though?”

 

“I told her I was going to give part of my pay to the kid until everything was replaced. She didn’t like that. Any chance I can stay here? It’ll probably be for a couple of weeks at this rate.”

 

“Only if you let me give some of my pay to Naruto as well.”

 

Choji heard the half hearted chuckle from Shikaku. “Way to twist my arm.”

 

Before the two men could spot him, he crawled back to his room, wondering who Naruto was and why he was attacked.

 

/ / / / / /

 

Students entered the room in batches of twos or threes. Choji sat in his usual spot, at the end of the aisle, and waited for Shikamaru to arrive. He looked over at the door, turning to face the front again as someone jumped in front of his desk. With a jump and a startled yelp Choji saw the new student standing in front of him with a large smile on his face. He couldn’t remember the boy’s name. It started with an ‘N’ Choji was sure. He was a loud character. Not only was he loud spoken but he was loudly dressed. He sported a pair of pants that used to be white but was now a grey, a powder blue shirt and an orange, sleeveless jumper vest that clashed violently with his bright yellow hair.

 

“Heyya,” the boy started, with a wave at Choji, his smile growing to splitting length. “Look!” he exclaimed, pulling his vest out for Choji to see, as though he couldn’t easily spot it anyway. “I’m wearing orange!”

 

Choji’s eyes narrowed. The boy’s voice was loud and grating, and within the few weeks he had disrupted the entire class. With a roll of his eyes, the bigger boy sat back, crossing his arms. “I can see that. You’re a bit of an eye sore.”

 

It wasn’t the first time that the boy had heard a statement like this from someone within the class, and yet, he looked surprised. The blonde’s bright eyes dimmed as his smile dropped. He swallowed thickly, looked at his feet.

 

“Yeah… of course. Sorry for annoying you,” the boy stammered, running his hands repeatedly over his bright vest, as though trying to dim the colour. “I’ll… I’ll just leave.”

 

The boy walked off, his shoulders slumped. When he dropped into a chair far from Choji he rubbed at his eyes.

 

“What did the Uzumaki kid want?”

 

Choji jumped at the question, only to see Shikamaru standing next to Choji’s chair. After a moment he realised what Shikamaru had said to him. “Uzumaki?”

 

“Yeah, Uzumaki, Naruto.” Shikamaru slid into the seat next to Choji, instantly putting his head down to fall asleep.

 

It leaked into his mind slowly but when it did he gasped. “Uzu!”

 

Looking over at the blond he pictured him with long hair and an orange skirt. It had been a year since he had seen Uzu, and he had thought she was… well female, but Naruto had the same large blue eyes, the same hue of blond hair that no one else in the village had and was wearing orange. If it was Uzu, than he was wearing orange… because Choji told him too. The realisation caused a pit to form in his stomach. He had insulted Naruto for showing him that the words he had spoken ages ago were still important.

 

He went to stand and talk to Naruto, not knowing what he was going to say, when Iruka-Sensei walked in. Their teacher told them all to sit and pay attention, cutting off Choji’s chance to change seats.

 

“Today you will be taking a test,” Iruka-Sensei announced to a choir of groans. “If you fail the test when I return the marks you will have detention, so work hard.”

 

Iruka-Sensei slammed his hand down onto the desk in front of Shikamaru when he handed Choji the test sheet. Shikamaru sat up, rubbing his eyes and slid his piece of paper towards himself. Choji shot Naruto a look, to find that his eyes were wet but he was now looking down at his test with a frown. Although he felt guilt claw its way through his stomach Choji couldn’t think of anything to make it better.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

He had been trying to find time to talk to Naruto alone. He had hoped he would be able to create the opportunity when he saw the blond outside Shikamaru’s house. Although Choji and Shikamaru had somewhere to be there was still time to pull Naruto aside and speak to him about what Choji had done in the academy. But then a ninja had attacked Naruto.

 

It was Shikamaru who had noticed first. He had looked away when Naruto addressed Choji about joining Team Seven for a mission. It didn’t take much for Choji to tell that the blond had first turned to Shikamaru to fill the position. When the dark haired ninja tackled Naruto Choji was surprised, and admittedly the thought of “finally” crossed his mind. But then he saw the black beasts barrelling down on them. He grabbed them and squeezed, watching them pop into what looked like black ink.

 

Looking down, Naruto’s eyes were wide, his hand pressed against Shikamaru’s chest, as though ready to push him away. Once Naruto gained a grasp on the situation Shikamaru slowly moved from above Naruto, glaring their enemy down. He was so far away that it was hard to make out any facial features. He was pale though, with dark hair and clothing. It was, of course, Naruto who charged in for an attack. Thanks to that the mysterious attacker, who seemed to be just some ninja wanting to rile Naruto up, Choji didn’t find the time to apologise.

 

It wasn’t until Naruto returned from his mission that Choji was able to track down the energetic blond. He had checked Naruto’s apartment only to find that the Genin wasn’t home. However, he spotted the vibrant colours that signified Naruto’s presence. Walking closer he realised that the boy was standing in the front garden of the village orphanage. He was talking to some of the children that lived there, crouching so that he could hear them better. A little girl moved forward, sitting on Naruto’s knee as she whispered into the blonde’s ear, hugging a doll to her chest. The doll looked homemade and as Choji looked around he noticed that all the children had a doll of some kind and Naruto was handing out more to those who were without one.

 

Naruto spotted Choji walking closer, his smile dropping a little in the corners. Giving the girl on his knee a hug, Naruto said goodbye to the children around him, who all jumped forward for their own hugs. After the blond had hugged the children goodbye he stood, pulling the hem of his shorts back down. Although this was hardly the first time Choji had seen Naruto in odd clothing it still caused him to pause. The orange shorts that Naruto wore had black piping, but only reached half way down his thighs. They also sat on his hips in a way that did not fit male clothing. His dark green shirt had the red swirl on the back like the Chunin vest and Naruto had orange streaks throughout his blond hair.

 

“Hey, Naruto,” Choji greeted, walking up to the orphanage’s fence. “Can we talk?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Naruto smiled at the orphans watching before picking up an empty bag and jumping over the fence. He led Choji away from the curious young gazes. “What is it you want? I’m meeting Shikamaru for lunch and I want to see Hinata today too. I feel like I haven’t seen her at all since I got back.”

 

“It’s about when we were in the academy.” Choji decided to be blunt, since he didn’t want to keep Naruto from Shikamaru. When he only received a confused frown he said the one word that would make him follow through with this conversation. “Uzu.”

 

“Oh.” Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, still frowning at Choji but without the confusion. “What about it?

 

“I wanted to apologise. I didn’t recognise you but even so it’s no excuse. I’m sorry I was mean to you. I like your orange clothing. It suits you, and it makes you happy, so even if I didn’t like it that shouldn’t matter. I hope you can one day forgive me.”

 

Naruto’s frown deepened, making Choji feel worse, until a large smile broke out on his face. “It’s alright. My clothing is kind of an eye sore but I don’t care. You’re forgiven.”

 

“I like the streaks in your hair.” Choji flicked one with his finger, feeling the difference in texture between Naruto’ soft hair and the coloured lock.

 

“Thanks, I won them at a festival.” At Choji’s confused look Naruto laughed and pulled back some of his blond hair, revealing a clip connected to the orange locks. “They’re fake.”

 

“What were you doing at the orphanage?”

 

“I made dolls for the kids while I was travelling to keep me busy and I was just handing them out. Anyway, I have to meet Shikamaru. See ya later.”

 

“Huh,” Choji breathed as Naruto ran off. “I didn’t even know he could sew.”

 

It was surprising to find how easy it was to gain Naruto’s forgiveness. All he had to do was admit he did something wrong and the blond was ready to move passed it. It was rare to find such a thing in humans.

 

As Choji walked passed Ino’s family’s flower shop he was beaconed in by Ino who wanted to tell him that yet again Asuma-Sensei had been in to buy flowers. Their teacher still denied that they were for Kurenai-Sensei. Team Eight and Team Ten had started betting on when the two senseis would admit that they were dating. Currently Kiba was winning with the declaration of ‘never, they are just one day going to stop denying it. At their wedding they will still never admit it’.

 

Their short conversation turned into a half an hour stay when Ino’s mother demanded that Choji have a hot beverage and some homemade cookies, fresh out of the oven. Choji was hardly complaining. The only mother nicer than Ino’s was his own in Choji’s opinion. When he left the shop though, he was still hungry and the alluring aroma of cooking noodles drew him in.

 

When he ducked under the protective curtain of Ichiroku Ramen he stopped, silently cursing his luck. He had hoped to give his best friend space so that he could have as much privacy with Naruto as he wanted. And yet, Choji had succeeded in walking in on a date, one that looked much more like a date than the day Shikamaru became a Chunin. Choji remembered the look of annoyance and disappointment that sat on the genius’ face when Choji appeared. He often wondered how no one else noticed that his dinner with Naruto was meant just for them.

 

Shikamaru and Naruto sat turned to face one another, their knees knocking against each other. When they saw Choji they both looked over.

 

“Hey, Choji, here for lunch?” Shikamaru asked, clearly having no intention of getting up if Choji was there for him.

 

“Yeah, don’t mind me.” The bigger Chunin looked at the empty seats, trying to decide how far to sit away from the two without appearing rude.

 

“Grab a seat, you’re going to have to wait a while,” Shikamaru gestured to the two available seats behind him. “Teuchi is making more noodles.”

 

Choji sat one away from Shikamaru as the dark haired male turned back to a collection of torn pieces of napkin that sat on the counter between Shikamaru and Naruto. At first Choji thought it was rubbish someone had left until Shikamaru started explaining shogi to Naruto, pointing at various pieces of paper. That’s when Choji recognised a pattern to the placements of the scrap paper. It was a makeshift shogi board. Whenever Shikamaru pointed at a ‘piece’, Naruto would point to the same one on his side, listening closely to what Shikamaru told him.

 

Once Naruto appeared to have a grasp on the game the two started to play. Choji observed them out of the corner of his eye, trying to fight the pleased smile that begged to appear on his lips. Shikamaru could be a funny, light-hearted guy… if he could be bothered, and if he was comfortable enough. Choji had seen that side of him many times but never in such a public space.

 

“A pawn can’t move like that,” Shikamaru joked, leaning forward to stop Naruto’s hand. When he did his free hand went to the blonde’s knee to steady himself.

 

“That’s a rook,” Naruto retorted, moving the piece with a laugh. He removed one of Shikamaru’s scraps of paper, leaving Choji wondering what piece that paper had represented.

 

“I think you’re tricking me,” taunted the Nara. He contemplated the makeshift board, clearing pondering his next move. His stoic expression was broken by the grin trying to force its way onto his face. He tried to remain unmoving as Naruto’s finger yet again poked Shikamaru’s cheek, the blond making a loud popping noise with his mouth. As he reached over to move one of his pieces he gave Naruto’s knee a squeeze, grinning when Naruto yelped and softly punched Shikamaru’s shoulder. “Check.”

 

“That’s bad, right?” Naruto clarified, getting a laugh and a nod off Shikamaru.

 

Choji noticed the smile Ayame shot at the two as she went about chopping up ingredients. It looked as though the three got to the food stall just after the lunch rush. Ayame was clearly enjoying watching the two customers.

 

“Can that piece move there?” Choji couldn’t clearly see where Naruto pointed but he assumed it would save the blond.

 

“Only if they are a gold general,” Shikamaru replied. Choji couldn’t help but notice that his friend still hadn’t moved his hand off Naruto’s knee, and instead had moved it up just passed the knee.

 

“Well than it’s a golden general,” Naruto declared gleefully, reaching over to move the piece.

 

“No you don’t! If they are a gold general than that’s check mate for me.” Shikamaru grabbed Naruto’s wrist, though he smiled.

 

“So I win? Cool.”

 

“No, you don’t win.” Shikamaru grabbed Naruto’s other hand as it came over to move the piece. The dark haired male laughed at the blonde’s pouting expression. He had to wrestle with Naruto when the blond tried to break out of his grasp. In the end Shikamaru pulled one of Naruto’s hands towards him, nipping at the palm and smirking when Naruto squealed. “You’re cheating.”

 

“Am not.” Naruto stopped trying to get his arms free and instead grinned. “Admit it, you forgot which piece of paper was what piece on the shogi board.”

 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru planted a discrete kiss on the inside of Naruto’s wrist. It could have easily been mistake for another nip if Choji hadn’t been watching closely. He dropped their hands into his lap, running his thumb over Naruto’s knuckles. “I guess playing shogi with bits of torn up napkin wasn’t that smart.”

 

“All well.” Naruto shrugged, only for his stomach to grumble. He threw back his shoulders with a groan. He probably would have toppled backwards if Shikamaru hadn’t been holding onto his hands. Shikamaru pulled Naruto’s hands, making the blond fly forward. Naruto was forced to stand on the foot rest of his chair, his hands and Shikamaru’s hands the only thing between the two. Looking down at the Nara, Naruto gave Shikamaru a surprised but amused smile.

 

Shikamaru only grinned up at the blond. “How’s it going?”

 

Naruto scrunched his nose up comically before returning to his seat as Teuchi regretfully sat down their bowls of ramen. The elderly man twitched the corner of his mouth at Choji as he sat the Akimichi’s bowl down, before discretely looking at Naruto and Shikamaru. Choji just grinned in return. Although the two had food they were still spending more time talking to each other than eating. They were also turned towards each other and Shikamaru’s hand had found Naruto’s naked knee again.

 

It wasn’t until after Choji’s third bowl of ramen, as he leant over the seat between him and Shikamaru for a napkin that he noticed something. Shikamaru’s hand was still on Naruto’s thigh, his other hand holding his chopsticks as though nothing was unusual. However, Naruto’s free arm was resting across the blonde’s lap, and his free hand was on top of Shikamaru’s. Naruto’s fingers followed the dark haired Chunin’s digits up, moving over the back of Shikamaru’s hand before moving back down to his fingers, continuing this motion again and again. Neither acknowledged what they were doing and truthfully they probably both assumed no one could see their joined hands. It made Choji begin to wonder if they were already dating. There was no reason to keep it from anyone. Kiba would probably give Shikamaru grief for choosing Naruto to be with but that would be Kiba’s own way of showing his support.

 

“Naruto!” a voice yelled, drawing all three males’ attentions.

 

Hinata stepped into the stall, followed by Kiba who quickly sat down, ordered food and put his head down on the counter. Slowly, Shikamaru’s hand moved off Naruto’s leg before Naruto turned to give the female a one armed hug. Hinata blushed darkly at the contact.

 

“I was hoping to see you today. I have a present for you.” Leaning down, Naruto pulled something out of his bag on the ground, holding them out for Hinata. “I won two sets at a festival and thought you would like some.”

 

Hinata took the light purple hair extensions, looking at them with bewilderment. When she noticed that they were the same as Naruto’s orange ones she asked the blond to help her put them in. Naruto instructed her to sit; standing and clipping them in, making sure the clips were hidden.

 

“You can control the length by funnelling chakra through them,” Naruto explained, shortening the one he placed in Hinata’s fringe. “I had to shorten all mine today.”

 

“Thank you, Naruto,” Hinata squeaked.

 

“Was your hair longer before you came back?” Shikamaru asked.

 

Naruto looked over his shoulder, smiling tightly. “Yeah. I cut it before I entered the village.”

 

Choji winced, remembering when Shikaku nearly knocked down his door. He wondered if Shikamaru knew of the incident since the dark haired Chunin reached out, putting a hand on Naruto’s hip, the only body part he could reach.

 

“I would have liked to see you with long hair.”

 

Naruto half turned back to Shikamaru, opening his mouth to speak. He didn’t get to talk, however, because someone burst through the protective curtain, wrapping an arm around Naruto’s waist, their other hand going to the back of Naruto’s head before they kissed the blond. The assailant pulled Naruto up until their chest pressed together, a rumble almost like a laugh resonating from his throat. Pain radiated off Shikamaru so heavily that Choji could almost feel it. Kiba lifted his head at Hinata’s surprised squeal, his eyes bulging in surprise.

 

The man was a giant. He had to stoop to kiss Naruto, who was under average height for a male. The man was over six foot, with wide shoulders and thick arms. He had messy brown curls and tan skin like the one he held. Naruto’s hands, that hung limp at his sides lifted, pressing against the man’s chest until he finally pried their bodies apart. Splattering, the blond reached for the closest glass of water, which was Shikamaru’s and gurgled the substance before spitting it onto the ground.

 

“Haruki, you ass!” Naruto wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand before he was attacked again, this time by a petite little girl who jumped into Naruto’s unsuspecting arms.

 

The girl had dark hair with a tinge of green and the tiniest build Choji had ever seen. He felt as though he would crush her with his little finger if he tried. The man, Haruki, was laughing, the splatter of freckles on his cheek bones appearing to dance as he doubled over with laughter.

 

“Ahh, what’s wrong, babe?”

 

“Call me that again and I will kick your ass,” Naruto threatened with a deep growl, ignoring the girl who was hanging from the blonde’s neck like a necklace.

 

“Promise?” Haruki asked with the biggest, cheekiest grin Choji had ever seen. If the man hadn’t just kissed Naruto Choji would be inclined to like him.

 

“Naruuuuto,” whined the girl, bouncing her body so it pulled at Naruto’s neck. “You haven’t said hello!”

 

“Hello, Riko, how is it going?”

 

The girl appeared to be the definition of sweet and innocent. Choji couldn’t help but smile at her.

 

“Good, now that I have you pressed against me.” Choji retracted his thought. “Introduce me to your hot friend.”

 

Naruto sighed. “No molesting them. This is Hinata, Kiba, Choji,” Naruto gestured to each half heartedly, stopping to look at Shikamaru, “and this is Shikamaru.”

 

“Please don’t stick your tongue down Naruto’s throat. I’m planning to eat here,” Kiba moaned, his shoulders sunken. From what Choji had heard he had been on a long mission.

 

“He won’t.” Naruto shuttered. “I hate it when you do that.”

 

“Well than sense me next time and you won’t be punished.” Haruki just grinned, crossing his arms over his wide chest.

 

“Hey, Naruto, can you show us around?” Riko asked, finally detaching herself.

 

“Well, I was kinda…” Naruto looked over at Shikamaru.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll teach you shogi when we have an actual board.” Shikamaru’s voice sounded strained to Choji and his shoulders were clearly tense.

 

Naruto looked shocked. “Oh, okay than.” He reached for his wallet but Shikamaru held up his hand.

 

“I’ve got this one.”

 

“Thanks, if you’re sure.”

 

“He’s sure,” Riko declared, pulling Naruto away by the hand.

 

The mournful look on Shikamaru’s face left Choji wondering what to do. When an idea formed he wondered how badly he was going to regret it.

 

/ / / / / / / / /

 

The Leaf Village had an unusual legal age rule. For a civilian to be able to drink they had to be eighteen. For a ninja they had to be sixteen. Everyone knew why this was but no one liked to point out the lower life expectancy for half the village’s population. He, Ino, and Shikamaru had been drinking once with Asuma-Sensei. It was the day of Ino’s 16th birthday, the day after Shikamaru’s birthday. It was to celebrate all three of them reaching 16, even if Choji had to wait four months.

 

He hadn’t really known what he was doing when he suggested to his friend that they go out drinking. In a way he was hoping the atmosphere and the alcohol would erase the memory of Haruki kissing Naruto from Shikamaru’s mind. Looking at how a depressed and drunk Shikamaru slumped over the table Choji was starting to think it didn’t work.

 

“You know, Naruto didn’t return the kiss,” Choji pointed out.

 

“Yeah, an she didn’ return mine e’va.”

 

The bigger ninja frowned. He had thought of Naruto as a girl before too, but if Shikamaru was only infatuated with Naruto because he believed he was a she than Shikamaru might be opening them both up to heart break. Perhaps it was just a slip of the tongue though. However, the bigger shock was that his friend had actually made a move on Naruto.

 

“When was this?”

 

“When Narut’ was abou’ to leave with tha Toad Sage ta train. She jus’ said ‘I have ta go’ and left. He did say she didn’ mind our goodbye in the letta she sen’ me.” Shikamaru took a swig from his sakẻ bottle.

 

“Did he push you away and wash out his mouth after calling you an ass?” Choji asked, sipping his own drink. He had had far less than Shikamaru and had noticed that the other male was starting to slur his words.

 

“No,” Shikamaru admitted slowly. “Bu’ he hasn’ said anythen abou’ id since comen home. She obviously feels nothen.”

 

Choji snorted. “I don’t think Naruto feels _nothing._ He’s definitely more comfortable with you than he is with anyone else.”

 

The constant shifting of gender pronouns were confusing Choji, but at least they were only talking about Naruto, so that made it easier.

 

A grin appeared on Shikamaru’s face as he rested his head back. “I’m glad. Narut’ is more amazen than before.”

 

“Oh, how so?” Choji chuckled.

 

“Looks, power, heart. Everything. Her eyes remin’ me of tha sky when I cloud watch. She has a million differen’ smiles, and Narut’s ass is amazing.”

 

That one caused Choji to choke on his drink. “Oh,” he coughed, his eyes watering.

 

Shikamaru nodded, taking a large gulp of his drink. “Had ta force myself no’ ta look today. Those pan’s will be the death of me.” He took another mouthful of alcohol.

 

“You’re in love with Naruto, aren’t you?” Choji asked, only coming to the realisation of how deep his friend’s feelings went now.

 

“No,” Shikamaru snapped, draining his bottle and reaching for the waiting next one the waitress had sent to their table earlier. She had said it was from an admirer but Choji could tell by the way she had looked at Shikamaru it had been from her. “If I was _in_ love with Narut’ than I could ge’ _ou’_ of love with him. I love her, Choji, with everythen I have!”

 

With a sigh, Choji pushed his bottle to the side, giving Shikamaru a levelled stare. “Listen, Shikamaru, Naruto is a person who will forgive easily if you are genuine. If you do something and Naruto takes it the wrong way, than he won’t hold it against you if you apologise. But I think Naruto is someone who finds it hard to believe good things can happen for him, like someone falling in love with him.”

 

Shikamaru continued to give him a mournful look as he drank his drink. He studied Choji. “How can Narut’ like me, when we’re nothen alike?”

 

“You and Naruto have things in common.”

 

“I mean’ us.” At Choji’s raised eyebrow Shikamaru sighed. “She liked you in the academy, for a liddle bi’ bu’ you were an ass and los’ her. You’re her type.”

 

That was not something Choji had known and it made him feel even guiltier about what he had done. He had known that he had hurt Naruto, but to have done so when the blond had a crush on him. “That was when we were kids, and I think I might have been the first person to be nice to her. You two are definitely closer than Naruto and I. And tastes changes over time.” When Shikamaru continued to slump in his chair Choji shook his head. “You’re not going home tonight. Your mum will go off at you. You can stay at mine.”

 

When Shikamaru nodded Choji stood and started picking his way through the crowd to the bathroom. He figured that he and Shikamaru would head home soon, seeing as his friend was losing more and more of his speech. The only problem was that when he returned to their table Shikamaru was gone.

 

**_Writing drunk dialog is difficult. Luck for me next chapter is Shikamaru’s POV and he thinks his speaking coherently. R and R._ **


	28. Strategy Has Nothing On Naruto

He leant against the doorframe, staring hard at the wooden door until it was thrown open. Naruto glared at him. His eyes scanned over her form, noticing the messy hair, before moving down to her baggy night shirt. It looked… stuffed? That was the best word his alcohol lulled mind could think of. It looked like she had more chest than when she wore a jacket. Maybe she was more muscular than Shikamaru realised. He decided to ignore it and look further down, noticing something else.

 

“You’re not wearing pants!”

 

Naruto huffed. “That’s cause I was sleeping. This is my night shirt.”

 

“You have nice legs.”

 

She shifted uncomfortable as Shikamaru continued to stare at her legs. “Shikamaru, what do you want?”

 

“You.” He finally looked up, seeing the confusion on Naruto’s face.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Choji left me at the bar and I was meant to stay at his place because my mum would kill me if I came home drunk. So I came here.”

 

“Oh, you want to sleep on my couch.” Naruto moved aside so that Shikamaru could walk in. “Why didn’t you say so? I’ll get you a pillow and a blanket.”

 

Naruto disappeared into a second room as Shikamaru drifted over to the lounge. He stared at the doorway, waiting for the blonde to return. When she did, she dropped a pillow and blanket onto the couch beside Shikamaru before moving to close the front door that the male had left open. She went to the sink behind him, returning with a glass of water that she put on the table.

 

“Make sure you drink that.” She put the pillow at the head of the couch, unfolding the blanket and putting it at the other end. When she noticed Shikamaru’s blank expression she sighed, kneeling down in front of him. “You are more hopeless drunk than you are sober.” She proceeded to remove his shoes for him.

 

As Naruto removed his shoes he started to feel overheated. To cool off he undid his vest, throwing it to the floor before struggling to remove his shirt. His arms didn’t seem to want to work, making the shirt get stuck halfway over his head. Laughter reached his ears through the fabric before something tugged at it. He was free. Only he found himself looking at Naruto’s shirt, making him ponder why it wasn’t sitting properly again. The thought was dismissed when he realized she had freed him.

 

Falling forward, he buried his face in her stomach, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist. She was warm and soft, making him want to hold her tighter. “Thank you, Naruto.”

 

“No problem, Shikamaru, but is everything alright?”

 

He let Naruto go, raising a hand to remove the elastic from his hair. “No, I don’t know what to do.”

 

Naruto tilted her head to the side, sitting down on the coffee table and crossing her legs. She held out the glass of water. “Don’t worry. Pervy-Sage used to get drunk around me all the time. Drink this and try to sleep. It’ll make you feel better.”

 

Shikamaru did drink the water, since he was thirsty, but when he was done he looked down at the empty cup, still feeling horrible. “It’s not that. It didn’t work. Naruto, have you ever loved someone who just doesn’t notice.”

 

Naruto crossed her arms, her eyes closing to small slits. She took the cup from him, sitting it next to her. “Maybe.”

 

“It’s a drag. Temari would probably call me a wimp.” He laid down, watching as Naruto pulls the blanket over him. Reaching over, he put his hand on Naruto’s leg, just above the knee. The skin was soft, feeling almost like water running over his fingers. He never wanted to stop running his hands over her skin. “I don’t want to feel like this. But I’ve tried to move on and forget but… I can’t. I’ve felt this way for so long that I don’t even know who I would be if I stopped.”

 

Naruto sighed, unfolding her arms and adjusting Shikamaru’s blanket so it covered his bare chest better. “Well, maybe you should… make a move. You’re a hard guy to read so maybe she doesn’t know.”

 

“She probably doesn’t want to know,” Shikamaru muttered to himself, watching his thumb rub Naruto’s leg. He could feel goose bumps rising on her flesh.

 

“Shikamaru, believe it or not, you have, what’s the word Ino used for Sai… appeal. That’s it! You have appeal! You’re smart, loyal, strong, a good friend, and a good ninja, you don’t judge people on appearance or the little things, and you’re attractive.”

 

“I am?” If he had a clear mind he had no doubt that he would be blushing. “How do you know?”

 

“You’re half naked at the moment. I think I can clearly determine that you’re attractive. And luckily you probably won’t remember a thing. You might not realize this but only every second word you are saying is coherent.” Naruto grinned at him. “You’re really drunk!”

 

“And you checked me out.” Shikamaru grinned, rubbing his hand up and down Naruto’s thigh. “You’re very attractive too.”

 

“Thanks.” Naruto scratched the back of her neck. “You know I’ve never seen you with your hair down before.”

 

“What do you think?”

 

He had never seen Naruto blush so dark before. She stood up, making Shikamaru’s hand fall from her leg, something he was highly disappointed by.

 

“You, um, look… different. I’m going to go back to bed. Try and get some sleep, okay?”

 

Shikamaru grabbed her hand as she went to walk off. “Wait, can I get a kiss off someone who thinks I’m attractive?”

 

Naruto looked as though she was going to refuse but then she gave him a small smile. “Sure.” Then she muttered, “how could this end badly?”

 

Bending down, she brushed her lips against his, her hand resting on his jaw line. Reaching up, Shikamaru buried one hand in Naruto’s hair and the other grabbed her waist, accidently pushing her onto the lounge. The dark haired man felt Naruto’s knee brush against his inner thigh when she half laid, half knelt on the couch to steady herself. One of Naruto’s hands pressed into the armrest that Shikamaru’s head rested on, whilst the other sat on his shoulder. Naruto’s shirt brushed Shikamaru’s chest. He balled the hem of the shirt in his fist, feeling the skin on Naruto’s back brush against his wrist. As his hand ran up her spine he felt Naruto gasp into the kiss, making deepen the kiss easy. Naruto’s hand moved from his shoulder down to his chest. Her skin felt cool against the alcohol induced heat Shikamaru suffered.

 

When Naruto pulled back from the embrace Shikamaru gave a faint whine, trying to follow her. The blonde dropped her head onto Shikamaru’s shoulder, breathing heavy. The male kept running his hand up and down the Naruto’s spine, enjoying the feel of her skin, the movement of her muscles with each ragged breath she took.

 

“So was that a better kiss than Haruki’s?” he asked, his voice rougher and deeper than before

 

“Even with the sakẻ breath it was definitely better.” Naruto lifted her head so that Shikamaru could see her face. She gave him another small smile, one that did not make her eyes sparkle like they usually would. “Temari will come around. Just show her how you feel… when you’re sober and you don’t hit on any one without pants.” Naruto jumped with a squeal when Shikamaru’s fingers danced over her back. She slowly stood up, Shikamaru’s hand still on her skin as the other dropped from within her hair.

 

“Not anyone without pants, just you.” His hand stopped on Naruto’s behind, under her shirt, his smile stretching into a grin. “You do have really nice legs. Are you wearing satin underwear?” He rubbed his hand over the material, feeling the soft texture.

 

Naruto closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before removing his hand from her body, putting it on his chest. “You’re so drunk that I am worried that you won’t wake up in the morning.” She refilled his glass of water before retreating to her bedroom.

 

“It would be troublesome if I don’t.” He grinned, rolling onto his side and pulling the blanket up to his chin. “Definitely satin.”

 

/ / / / / / / /

 

The first thing he noticed when he woke was the horrible taste in his mouth. The next was the weighted feeling to his body. Lastly, and the most annoying one made itself known when he tried to open his eyes. His head pounded so furiously that Shikamaru was certain his brain was continuously exploding.

 

He groaned, gripping his head with both hands, as though that alone would keep his skull intact. Mustering up his bravery, he peeked his eyes open. He wasn’t in his room that much he could tell from where he laid. It felt nothing like his bed. Looking around Shikamaru surveyed the room before light forced him to close his eyes with a moan of anguish. He heard a chuckle that sounded like nails on a chalk board to his ears.

 

“Your head hurting?” someone asked, sounding far too amused.

 

“Please don’t yell,” Shikamaru begged, barely glimpsing Naruto before the brightness of her hair forced him to close his eyes.

 

“I’m not.” He heard her walk closer before there was a pressure on the couch, next to his side. She started whispering for him. “Take these, and drink this.”

 

Tentatively opening his eyes, Shikamaru saw that Naruto was holding tablets and a glass of juice for him. “Aren’t you meant to take tablets with water?” He sat up slowly, his head protesting every move.

 

“Probably,” Naruto shrugged, “but you probably want to flush out the bad taste in your mouth. I can imagine it’s worse than kissing Haruki.”

 

“If his breath is that bad why do you kiss him?” Shikamaru could taste as well as hear the bile in his voice. He took the tables out of Naruto’s hand and gulped down the juice. “A necessity of dating him?”

 

Naruto snorted before it turned into a full laugh that made Shikamaru wince. Seeing his pain she stifled her amusement. “That’s funny.”

 

“How so?” Shikamaru snapped, crossing his arms over what he now realised was a bare chest.

 

“I’ll tell you when your head stops hurting.” Naruto reached out, pushing the man’s hair out of his face. “We should get you some breakfast.”

 

“As long as it’s pancakes and bacon.” Shikamaru rose slowly, letting the blanket fall back onto the lounge. He didn’t miss the fact that Naruto looked over his chest with mild appraise as she handed him his shirt.

 

“Sooo,” Naruto starts as she locks her front door. “Have you ever been drunk before?”

 

“No. I’ve had alcohol once before but I only had one so I didn’t end up drunk. Ino did. She was embarrassing.” A horrible thought crossed his mind as Naruto laughed and draped an arm over his shoulder that was less than comforting. Her cheeky smile practically told him what was coming next.

 

“You don’t remember anything, do you?” When he shook his head, Naruto cackled. “Well there is something you should know. The things you don’t remember, particularly the embarrassing things, are liable to come back to you, with time. Can’t wait for you to remember drunk Shikamaru. He’s a lot of fun.”

 

Shikamaru groans, burying his face in his hands. Knowing his luck he was probably shamelessly, and horribly, flirting with Naruto, who thought it was purely drunken behaviour. His hair, which he hadn’t pulled back, was hiding some of his blush at least.

 

They walked passed Mrs Huruma’s door, who stuck her head out. Shikamaru swore he heard her hiss at them. She probably thought they had spent the night together again. Shikamaru hadn’t thought to deny it when he had gone off at her. Now, however, he slipped his arm around Naruto’s waist, letting his fingers graze her side so she squirmed closer to him. Mrs Huruma turned beet red and if it was humanly possible Shikamaru was sure there would be smoke coming from her ears as she slammed her door closed. Naruto appeared to be oblivious to all this.

 

With a smile, Shikamaru skimmed his fingers over Naruto’s side again, listening to her squeal with laughter even if it hurt his head. She spun out of his hold, grabbing his hand before his fingers could continue their attack. She then proceeded to drag him down the hallway, still holding his hand.

 

He actually expected interruptions during breakfast but no one appeared. On the contrary, the café they sat in was decently populated so there was enough noise that they could have a private conversation that didn’t carry, but not so packed that they risked seeing anyone they knew. The breakfast as well as the medicine Naruto gave him, were working to remove his headache. He was able to hold a conversation with Naruto that allowed him to get answers about Sai from her. He had tried to punch Sai when he had first seen him next to Naruto, recognising him as the one who had attacked the blonde. It had been Naruto who talked him out of it, since he refused to listen to Sakura or Naruto’s new captain. Shikamaru also learnt that yet again Sasuke tried to kill Naruto, with a sword this time, but Sai had stopped him.

 

Shikamaru finally approached the subject of Haruki once he had had two cups of coffee.

 

“So you and Haruki… are you dating?” Again he received a snort of laughter.

 

“No. He trained me in chakra sensing. I had trouble at first so he created this punishment game. He would eat foul smelling and tasting things, and if I failed to sense his approach he would surprise me by kissing me. I was forced to taste his awful breath. Once, I don’t know what the hell he ate, but I literally threw up after. I was only sorry I didn’t throw up in his mouth. That would have shown him.”

 

As Naruto sipped her milk Shikamaru thought over what she had said. Although he didn’t like the idea of Haruki kissing her anytime he wanted, especially when Shikamaru had only given her one, short kiss, he couldn’t help but feel gleeful that there was no relationship between them. Naruto didn’t even appear to have romantic feelings for him at all. Shikamaru returned to his meal with a grin on his face that he couldn’t remove.

 

It wasn’t until they left the café, Shikamaru’s head clear and Naruto still giggling at his amnesia, that they ran into Choji, who looked relieved to see him.

 

“Where did you run off to last night? I looked everywhere. Why do you look so happy?”

 

At Shikamaru’s confused frown, Naruto piped up. “He wound up at mine at like two in the morning saying something about staying at yours but you left. He was pretty smashed.”

 

Choji paled, gulping. “Did he say anything else about you… I mean to you?”

 

“Hm, nothing much.” Naruto’s eyes were closed as she shrugged casually. Something about her behaviour made him think she was lying. She had been somewhat shifty all morning and more than once Shikamaru had seen pain appear in her eyes when she stared off at nothing.

 

“Oh, good,” Choji sighed. “He was just rambling nonsense to me. But I didn’t leave. I just went to the bathroom.”

 

“Sorry. I don’t remember.” Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, smiling at his friend.

 

“For a moment I had worried that you went home with the waitress that gave you a free bottle but I saw her still working when I went looking for you.”

 

“There was a waitress?” Naruto asked sounded similar to her childish pouting voice she used in the academy.

 

“I vaguely remember a waitress. I definitely remember the alcohol.” He smiled when Naruto snorted. “I think I’m going to go home and shower… and scrub my teeth raw.”

 

“Hey, all us old rookies are actually free today so I thought we could all get together,” Choji remarked. “How about at the Nara Estate? That way if you fall asleep we can wake you when we get there.”

 

“Sounds good. How about around lunch time?”

 

“Sure. Naruto, you in?” The two males looked at the blonde expectantly.

 

“Definitely. I just have to meet Haruki and Riko first.”

 

Choji shot Shikamaru a look before a confused expression crossed the bigger man’s face. Shikamaru wasn’t sure why and he was in too good a mood to analyse it. Instead he turned in the direction of the Nara Estate.

 

“See you at lunch time,” he declared with a single wave.

 

/ / / / / / / / / / /

 

The ‘Rookie Eight’ as Asuma-Sensei had dubbed them, plus Lee’s team and Sai arrived at the Nara Estate just after twelve. Sakura and Ino, with the help of Choji’s mum, had prepared a picnic for them all, making Shikamaru retreat into his house to find a handful of blankets to spread out on the grass. They were in the middle of lunch, with Shikamaru talking to Naruto about bringing out his shogi board, when his father appeared on the pouch. He was nursing a hot tea and looked as though he was just after fresh air. Lee, however, wouldn’t stand for someone not being included.

 

“Sir, please feel free to join us. There is plenty of food.” Lee bowed deeply. “Also, thank you for letting us picnic on your property.”

 

Shikaku looked over the group, his eyes resting on his son, who lounged on his side, next to a blonde mimicking his position. His eyes moved off Shikamaru, resting on Naruto a moment before moving back to Lee.

 

“Thank you but I’m not hungry. My son’s friends are welcome here at any time as well.” He sipped his tea before a gleam appeared in his eyes, one Shikamaru knew well. “You all appear to be competent ninjas though, so I would like to pose you a question before going back inside. You have to get to the other side of a wall, but it’s too high to climb, too long to go around, the ground is too hard to dig through and the wall is too thick to break down. How do you get through?”

 

They all sat and thought for a moment before Kiba piped up.

 

“I could use my Tunnelling Fang over Fang a few times on the wall and that should create a hole for me to go through. Just because it can’t be broken completely doesn’t mean it can’t be drilled through at one fixed point.”

 

It was a good idea, Shikamaru admitted, but it had flaws.

 

“I could create a bird and try to fly over it, though if it’s too tall the air will make my artwork wet with the moisture in the higher altitudes.” Sai put a hand to his chin, mulling over the answer.

 

“Well I could punch the wall a couple of times and then Choji could run into it with his boulder form,” Sakura contemplated, not noticing how Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

 

That was the definition of breaking the wall, which his father had already said couldn’t happen. Sakura had probably forgotten, or was overestimating her strength.

 

“All of those ideas won’t really work. Even if you could break through it, after my father said you _can’t_ or even if Sai can fly over it, by the time we all get through using whichever method some of us will be out of chakra. We don’t know if we will have to fight when we get through and we don’t even know if, in this scenario, we’re all together and can work together or if we are alone. The more destructive options would also alert whoever is on the other side of the wall.” Shikamaru shook his head. He was about to bring his fingers together to think over the question when he noticed the confused look on Naruto’s face. He was going to ask the blonde if she wanted him to explain the question but she spoke before he could.

 

“Why don’t we just use the gate?”

 

“Because there is no gate,” Sakura snapped, as though she was fed up with Naruto’s stupid questions, except that it wasn’t a stupid question.

 

“Of course there is.” Naruto shook her head. “Shikaku never said there wasn’t and there are only two reasons you make a wall: to keep people out or to keep something in. Our village has a wall and that’s to protect us and keep people out, but if it didn’t have gates we wouldn’t be able to survive. We wouldn’t be able to receive imports or leave to do jobs that earn the village money, we also wouldn’t be able to send out exports nor have clients come to the village. If there were no gates we wouldn’t survive, making the wall pretty stupid, so why wouldn’t the wall Shikaku mentioned have a gate too?”

 

Shikamaru was impressed. It was obvious yet it had not occurred to him. Looking at his father he saw a pleased smile on the man’s scarred face. His eyes found Shikamaru’s and he nodded discretely. It wasn’t clear if the nod meant the answer was correct or something else.

 

“Very good, Naruto. You are able to find the simple answers to difficult questions.”

 

Shikaku’s praise forced a bashful smile onto Naruto’s face. It was something Shikamaru had never witnessed before. Her tan cheeks tinted red and she bit her lower lip. It was definitely one of Shikamaru’s favourite smiles.

 

“Yeah,” snorted Sakura, clearly scorned that she came up with the worst answer. “Naruto is the definition of simple.”

 

When Naruto looked down, her eyes becoming cloudy, not caring who saw, Shikamaru reached out and put his hand onto Naruto’s, giving it a squeeze.

 

“There is nothing wrong with that,” Shikaku’s deep, voice rumbled, holding authority. “Ninjas often expect everything to be complicated and needing elaborate strategy or jutsu. That is not always the case, as you saw with the simple answer of ‘the gate’. You all assumed that it would be more difficult than that, to the point that you forgot that a simple gate was an option. We Naras often over think things and need someone in our lives to remind us that there is more often than not a gate. Even if it is hard to see.” Shikaku gave Shikamaru and Naruto an approving smile before getting up and walking inside.

 

Naruto’s bashful smile was back. “Do you want to teach me shogi properly now?”

 

“Now that I know you have a bit of a strategic mind, absolutely.” Shikamaru got up, running into his room to retrieve the board. He ignored Tenten’s comment that they were supposed to be spending time as a group. It was only natural for such a large group to break off into two or more little groups. Besides, it was time with Naruto. He wasn’t going to pass that up.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

He would deny it to anyone who asked, but he was avoiding Naruto. Every time he thought of her another thought crossed his mind, one that made him turn red. It had started simply and had surprised and mortified him. Naruto had warned him though. Ino had been talking about a silk dress she wanted to buy whilst they walked to their usual training grounds. Shikamaru was only half paying attention encase the topic changed to something important. Then Choji had piped up with a question.

 

“Which ones softer, silk or satin? I always forget.”

 

“Satin, I think. Admittedly, I like the feel of both,” Shikamaru confessed, getting a raised eyebrow from Ino. “Not on me, but if I come across a bit of satin fabric I’m liable to touch it.”

 

From the depths of his mind his own voice rang. _Are you wearing satin underwear?_ He remembered his hand running over soft fabric that curved as his hand travelled over it. Blue eyes and yellow hair filled his mind. When it dawned on him what must have happened he choked on his own saliva, his face heating and his head becoming dizzy. _I practically molested Naruto! Why didn’t she slap me?_

 

He forced the thought from his mind and focused on training but when he was alone it came back. Since then he had lost all control over his blush and would find himself dry mouthed and tongue tied when he thought of talking to Naruto. Hence, he had been avoiding her. Unfortunately, Lady Tsunade wanted to speak with Naruto and had decided to send Shikamaru to fetch her.

 

Knocking on her door harder, he began to wonder and pray that Naruto wasn’t home. His knuckles were turning red when the door finally flew open. It took his brain a moment to settle after taking in the sight before him. For some reason Naruto had answered the door in her Sexy Jutsu form, a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

 

 _Maybe she is trying to improve it for her competitions with Konohamaru,_ Shikamaru thought, looking over the form.

 

He had to admit that he found this form more appealing than her others from the academy days. Her legs were long and tan, soft skin covering strong, lean muscles. Her hips were wide, like in her old form but her waist didn’t taper in dramatically, making it look more realistic, yet still alluring. She actually looked like she had meat on her bones in this form. It was hard to tell with the towel on but her stomach still looked flat. Her arms weren’t dainty like Naruto usually made them for her Sexy Jutsu. Instead they looked like Naruto’s actual arms. Muscular and able to throw a punch, but not bulging. Her damp hair was the same length and style as Naruto’s actual hair, being longer than she cut it in her younger days. The chest hadn’t changed much, or if at all. It was still ample and creating tempting cleavage at the top of her towel.

 

As his gaze wondered around her form, taking in every aspect, Naruto shifted, wrapping an arm around her chest, doing little more than compressing them and drawing Shikamaru’s eye. It had never been a problem that Naruto had a flat chest but he had never seen a woman wearing so little before, even in a hedge. Naruto’s transformations in the academy were something he never bothered to look at unless she was fully dressed. He had seen that version a few times.

 

“What is it, Shikamaru? I was just about to get dressed.”

 

“I was send to tell you that Lady Tsunade wants to see you.” He put his hands in his pants pockets, hoping Naruto wouldn’t notice that they weren’t sitting right. He turned away but stopped, looking back over his shoulder. Perhaps he spoke up because he was sick of females thinking all men liked skinny women. Perhaps it was because he wanted to know why Naruto showered in her Sexy Jutsu form. He wasn’t sure, but he did find himself speaking his thoughts to the blonde.

 

“I like this Sexy Jutsu form a lot more than your other one. I never saw appeal of women who look like they would be knocked over with a gust of wind. This one looks strong and attractive.”

 

Naruto frowned, looking down at her form before looking back at Shikamaru. “What are you talking about? I’m not in my Sexy Jutsu form! You were just pounding on my door so much that I didn’t get a chance to bind my chest.”

 

His eyes widened as he looked over Naruto’s form again, noticing how her towel was starting to slip. Turning his head away quickly, he felt warm liquid run from his nose. Discretely wiping the blood away, he listened as Naruto spoke.

 

“I’ll go see Granny Tsunade once I’m dressed.”

 

Shikamaru nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Without looking at Naruto he walked away, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have Naruto’s gender confirmed in such a way… okay that was a lie. There was one reoccurring ‘idea’ that went very similar to that but he never expected to find himself so immobilised.


	29. Wild Versus Chaos

As he and Choji walked towards the village’s main gate he spotted the distinct blonde hair of Naruto. She was standing next to the giant form of Haruki. Shikamaru tried not to scoff. He knew they weren’t together but he still wasn’t fond of Haruki. When they drew closer they noticed Riko’s tiny little form standing with the other two. The small girl was bouncing around and repeatedly hugging Naruto or grabbing onto her arm.

 

The two gate guards were watching on with fascination. Shikamaru was aware that a large amount of gossip moved around the village because of those two men. With this knowledge in hand he made sure to watch his behaviour with Naruto around the men. The last thing he needed was for the entire village to know of his feelings for Naruto before the blonde herself knew. Though with how dense she could be that may just happen.

 

“Hey, it’s your lunch friends,” Riko exclaimed, pointing at the two. “Hi, Lunch Friends.”

 

“You don’t remember their names, do you?” Naruto asked in a deadpanned voice.

 

“I remember the hot one’s name,” Riko screeched. “That’s the important thing.”

 

“Please tell me you’re not saying Kiba is better looking than us,” Shikamaru joked making Naruto chuckle.

 

“No, Hinata,” Riko sighed. “Girl after my own heart. She’s almost as hot as you, Naruto, but I’ve seen you naked.”

 

Naruto rolled her eyes. “You stay away from Hinata. Pretty sure she’s only interested in boys anyway.”

 

“For her I’d convert.”

 

“Gender isn’t religion,” Haruki snorted. “We’ve got to get going. It’s been good seeing you again, Naruto. Nice meeting you… Lunch Friends.”

 

“You both suck.” Naruto shook her head, only to yelp as Haruki grabbed her and slam his lips onto hers. She gave a muffled yelp as Shikamaru tried to hold in a growl. Haruki held her arms, making it impossible to push him away. The moment he let her go she punched him in the arm.

 

“Why did you do that? I sensed you earlier!”

 

“For fun. At least my breath doesn’t stink.” Haruki laughed.

 

“Am I that easy to surprise kiss?” Naruto yelled.

 

“Yes.” Shikamaru replied instantly, only to realise what he had said. “I mean, based on what we’ve seen.”

 

He tried not to groan. If unlucky the gate guards would spread it around the village within the day. Something flickered through Naruto’s eyes before a tight smile appeared.

 

“That’s not helpful, Shikamaru. Now get out of here,” she waved away her two friends. “I have better things to do than stand here saying goodbye to you two.”

 

Riko gave Naruto another hug before they said goodbye and walked out of the village.

 

“You know, I don’t actually have anything to do today.” Naruto threw her head back with a groan. “Not until Kakashi-Sensei gets out of the hospital. He says he has new training for me but won’t tell me what it is.”

 

“Well, after we pick up the gate reports we were planning to train. Did you want to join us?” Choji asked, smiling down at the girl.

 

Naruto shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Shikamaru and Choji took Naruto to the training grounds their team commonly used on the Akamichi property. It was a large, dirt field with a large tree stump off to the side with blood soaked padding for punching. Off to one side was a mass of trees Shikamaru used for shadows. He knew that the open space wasn’t the most ideal for Naruto’s fighting style, seeing as she appeared to favour studying her opponent before creating a surprised attack. He had been impressed by the way Naruto utilised her shadow clones. She had certainly become a master of them. At the rate she was going she was going to make a name for herself through them, such as ‘Naruto: the Shadow Ninja’, which actually sounded pretty cool when Shikamaru thought about it. He was distracted for a moment wondering if he should start the title for her. She would probably love it.

 

“What did you want to practise today, Choji?” Shikamaru asked, his hands in his pockets and his elbow brushing Naruto’s arm repeatedly.

 

“How about you try and grab me with your shadow while I’m in human boulder. It’ll help you with your speed and me with my manoeuvring. Naruto, you can try and catch me like you caught Kakashi-Sensei.”

 

Naruto laughed, startling Shikamaru. The laugh she used was one she used with very few, and Choji was not one of them. It was the laugh that was careless, girly, and relaxed. Hearing it made him look between the two, dread trickling into his belly with each pound of his heart.

 

“I don’t think I’d be able to catch you with it or keep up with Shikamaru. That technique is only used for helping teammates like with Sakura or buying me a second or two by catching my opponent by surprise. It takes too much chakra to hold someone in motion when they will fight against it. There is something I’ve wanted to test out though. Haruki suggested it, since I have more chakra than what I know what to do with.”

 

“Why didn’t you try it out when Haruki was here?” Choji asked, moving towards the tree line for Shikamaru.

 

“It’s too hard to learn the technique with chakra I’m unfamiliar with. I know Haruki’s chakra but unless I am looking for it specifically I can’t pick it out of the crowd. It’s not easy to do it. If I flooded this area with chakra I’d be able to tell you how many people were within range but not who they were. I know our friends’ chakras to some extent though. I’d be able to tell you if it was one of them and who.” Naruto scratched the back of her head and gave a small smile at their surprised looks.

 

“So you want to use this technique, whatever it is, on Choji?” Shikamaru asked, his throat tightening and his stomach swirling in a sickening way.

 

“No,” Naruto shook her head, “I don’t know his chakra well enough. I want to use it on you.”

 

“I’ll be fighting Choji, you’re meant to be on my side.”

 

“I will be. This technique will help if I join a team when the members are nearly spent.” Naruto rolled her eyes. “I promise it won’t hurt. But I want to see if you can tell I’m using it.”

 

Shikamaru shrugged, figuring there was no harm. It actually might make him feel better. He positioned himself in the shadow of the tree line, facing the open field. The shadows were fairly deep which meant he would have longer reach but he knew Choji would stay within his range. To allow Choji to know his limits Shikamaru stretched out his shadow as far as it would go, watching as his friend marked the ground with a kunai. As he withdrew his shadow Naruto walked over to stand behind him. He could feel her body heat as she stepped closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

 

She paused. “Can you take off your vest? It’s in the way and I need to touch you or I’ll probably screw up.”

 

“Okay.” Shikamaru threw his vest on the ground and tried not to shudder when Naruto put her hands on his back. He could feel the chakra coating her hands. It prickled like pins and needles without the pain.

 

“Alright, you guys ready?” Choji yelled from where he had stabbed his kunai in the ground.

 

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, seeing Naruto nod. “Yeah, go for it.”

 

“Let me know if it’s too much.”

 

“If what’s too much?” Shikamaru asked Naruto as Choji turned into a giant boulder and he stretched out his shadow to try and manoeuvre his friend into a trap. Choji moved much faster than Shikamaru could control his shadow, which made things difficult.

 

Naruto laughed, leaning forward to talk in his ear over the sound of dirt and clay getting torn up by Choji. “You’ll know if I get it working.”

 

Shikamaru almost looked over his shoulder at the blonde but he caught himself, remembering that he was trying to catch Choji. His friend was smart, and knew Shikamaru’s jutsu well. Whenever he was at risk of being caught he went to the edge of the boundary, knowing that the genius’ shadow would be at its weakest, enabling him to break it with sheer force. So continued the frustrating game of cat and mouse. To make matters worse, as the sun slowly moved through the sky the shadow Shikamaru stood in became smaller and smaller. He still wasn’t sure what Naruto was doing but he was noticing that although he had became used to the prickling feel of her chakra pressing into his skin it had spread throughout his body.

 

“How’s your chakra, Shikamaru?” Choji asked as he stopped to take a breath.

 

“I’m still good.” He could understand the surprised frown on Choji’s face. In team Ino-Shika-Cho Shikamaru had the least amount of chakra. Luckily for him he was good at using his brain to compensate. However, today he felt good, strong, as though he hadn’t used any chakra at all. He shot a look at Naruto, seeing sweat beading on her face. She smiled and nodded though. He still wasn’t sure what she was doing. “We can keep going.”

 

He went back to planning ways to catch Choji. Every time he succeeded he let his friend go. After one particular catch Choji stopped to breath before jumping into boulder form. He pelted across the ground, hitting a trench his form had dug. The dark haired boy felt a surge of energy. Shikamaru’s shadow was after him and the moment he landed he grabbed Choji again, his shadow wounding around his large, ball form and holding him still. Once he was sure that Choji wasn’t going to lose control again he let his friend go, allowing Choji to unravel.

 

Choij breathed deeply and looked over at Shikamaru and Naruto only to frown. He stood and pointed at something on the ground. “Shikamaru, did I move that by accident?”

 

Shikamaru looked at where his friend pointed, only to see the kunai meters in front of Choji. He tilted his head. There was no way he would have been able to grab Choji passed that point, especially with the shadow he was in lowering. He didn’t have nearly enough chakra. He focused on his shadow, which he still had extended on the ground. It was thicker than he would usually have it and peaks kept breaking out then retreating… It was wild, almost uncontrollable, but still somewhat lazy at the same time. His chakra was still manifesting the shadow, but not controlling its shape. Turning his head, he looked at the blonde behind him who had a look of concentration on her face.

 

“Are you doing this?” he asked as Choji jogged up to them, making sure to avoid Shikamaru’s shadow that was sputtering uncontrollably.

 

“Yeah, but I’m trying to get it so my chakra goes into you, instead of kinda taking over. I had it before but having to give you extra chakra is harder than I thought.”

 

“You want it to filter into Shikamaru’s system and become his? That can’t be easy but I have heard of those skilled at sensory can do so.” Choji scratched his chin. “Though all the ones I’ve heard of, the person getting the chakra had to pull it from the person’s body. My dad knew someone when he was a kid who had to be bit. But they healed the person too.”

 

“That would be hard to control how much. If Shikamaru was greedy he could take too much, and it means he would have to stop fighting as I gave him chakra.” Naruto screwed up her face as Shikamaru looked back at his shadow. “This one way should allow him to fight.”

 

It was still taking wild shapes and he couldn’t get it to move in a straight line. When he concentrated he could feel Naruto’s chakra moving through his system but it wasn’t becoming his own when it was channelled into his jutsu. He could feel the intensity of the chakra altering, moving in a thinner stream, and then it suddenly became thicker. His chest clenched, his body heated, and he doubled over as needles stabbed into his torso. A scream passed his lips. The chakra entering his body was not Naruto’s. When she used her chakra on him she was always gentle. This was far from gentle. It was violent, angry, and more than wild. It was pure chaos.

 

It lasted only a moment before Naruto jumped away from him. Looking up through tearful eyes Shikamaru could have sworn that the girl’s blue eyes were tinted red. After she blinked it was gone. She backed away from Shikamaru as Choji stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. After taking deep breaths he was able to straighten, the pain slowly leaving him.

 

“I… I’m sorry,” Naruto choked, still backing away. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru coughed, stepping towards her. He tried not to flinch when she backed away, looking terrified. “It’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not. You don’t understand.” Naruto turned away from them. “I should go.” She ran off before they could stop her.

 

“What was that all about?” Choji asked. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

He was more worried about Naruto. It only took him a moment to realise whose chakra it was he felt. Part of him was impressed that Naruto could contain so much negative chakra within her body and another part of him was mortified. The Nine-Tails had taken advantage of Naruto to hurt him. She was not liable to forget that soon. He had no idea how she would react over time but he could tell he would not be allowed to touch her anytime soon.

 

Disgust filled his stomach. He had had contact with the beast that made Naruto a monster in the eyes of the village. The beast that had made Naruto’s life so difficult had just attacked him. Bile rose in his throat. Even someone who wasn’t a genius could work out that the Nine-Tails had done it not to hurt Shikamaru himself, but to hurt Naruto. To take away one of the most precious things to her: a friend. He wasn’t going to play into whatever game the Nine-Tails was starting with Naruto. With a goodbye to Choji he ran off to find the allusive blonde.

 


	30. In A Pinch

He spotted Naruto not too far from the Akamichi compound. She was no longer running but instead walking at a brisk pace, talking to herself. Shikamaru could hear snippets as he ran closer.

 

“…did that on purpose… Jerk…he’ll never trust me…Butt head…hate you.”

 

Shikamaru was startled when he realised she was talking to the Nine-Tails. He wondered if it was possible for Naruto to communicate with the creature and if she truly was berating something so powerful and dark.

 

She stopped her muttering and walking when she spotted Choza. At this point Shikamaru was only a few meters behind her. He knew that when she finally had the sense to detect him she would run so he started planning.

 

“Hey, Teddy Bear, do you know where Captain Yamato is?”

 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the name Naruto gave Choza as the bigger man shook his head. Before Naruto could start walking again, Shikamaru wrapped his shadow around her legs, moving up, over her waist and stopping at her stomach. The Nara’s didn’t make it known but they could feel the things they grabbed with their shadows, though to a lesser extent. He already felt perverted for grabbing Naruto with his shadow hands, having them on her chest would be crossing a line.

 

Naruto froze, even though she was capable of moving. Choza looked over at Shikamaru in surprise.

 

“Sorry, Uncle Choza, but Naruto and I have to talk.” He walked closer to the two, stopping beside the blonde.

 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two to it.” He walked off, only looking back once.

 

Shikamaru waited until Choza was gone before looking at Naruto.

 

“You know I could get out of this, right?”

 

“I do,” he admitted, “I also know you won’t.”

 

When Naruto just sighed Shikamaru reached over and pinched her arm, hard. She yelped, grabbing her arm.

 

“Did that hurt?”

 

“Yes!” Naruto screeched, glaring at Shikamaru.

 

“Good. Now I’ve hurt you on purpose, which is worse than by accident. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

 

“That’s not how it works!” she yelled, throwing her hands up. “You don’t understand. Now let me go!”

 

“You’re scared cause you lost control and hurt me. You’re afraid that it will happen again. It won’t because I know you’re strong enough, and determined enough to stop it.” Shikamaru looked her hard in the eye, refusing to back down.

 

“What if you’re wrong?”

 

“Then it’s my own fault if I get hurt. I’m the one who gets to decide if the pain is worth your company, not you!”

 

“It DOESN’T WORK THAT WAY!” Naruto yelled. She yelped when he pinched her again, harder this time. “Ouch. Stop doing that!”

 

“Is it going to stop you from being my friend?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why the hell would I care about the pain you caused me?” the dark haired boy yelled. His throat was unaccustomed to the volume. “I’m hurting you on purpose and you still see me as a friend. You need to get it into your head that I care about you. There is nothing that will change that. So you need to accept it and forgive yourself.”

 

Naruto sighed and deflated like a balloon. She nodded before Shikamaru let his shadow retract, freeing her. When Shikamaru reached out to grasp her hand she flinched once before letting him take it.

 

“Come on, I’m hungry.” He gave her hand a tug, making her walk with him.

 

He led Naruto to the barbeque place. Once they were seated in front of the grill Naruto started to fidget. Figuring she wanted him to let go of her hand he did so, only for her to keep fidgeting. After raising an eyebrow at her she blushed.

 

“I have an itch on my back but my binds make it hard to scratch, so I’m trying to get the binds to rub it.” A smile came over her face. “There, got it.”

 

Shikamaru cleared his throat, being reminded of the other day. “About that… why do you wear them? Why hide who you are?”

 

The blonde looked down, her eyes clouding. “Well, people thought I was a boy when I was little. The midwife who looked after me at the orphanage liked to cut my hair short and dress me in boy’s clothing. She called me a boy too. She was horrible. When I moved out boys clothing was cheaper and lasted longer, though I did get some girl’s clothing from the donation bin. But then…”

 

“Then you were attacked,” Shikamaru finished softly.

 

“Right, your dad would have told you.” She gave him a small smile when he took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “After that the Old Man told me to dress like a boy, and cut my hair. I wasn’t to correct anyone when they called me a boy either. He said he was worried about the village escalating. At the time I didn’t understand how my gender could affect their violence.”

 

“He was worried about…” Bile rose into his throat.

 

“The Old Man didn’t actually think they would, and neither do I,” Naruto quickly assured. “But he was being safe. When I started to… show as a girl I started binding my chest.”

 

“But you aren’t attacked anymore, are you? Why don’t you just reveal yourself…” he blushed, “that was poor phrasing.”

 

Naruto chuckled into her hand. “I should worry that you might be a pervert. And…” she took a breath, clearly choosing her words, before ticking the reasons off on her fingers, “I’m used to dressing this way, I’d have a lot of people not believe me and think I’m just trying to perve on girls. Sakura would probably punch me. And I.” She stopped, swallowing thickly. “Part of me is scared that they’ll still hurt me.”

 

Shikamaru squeezed her hand again. “That won’t happen. I’ll make sure of it.” He smiled back at Naruto before frowning in confusion. “Why did you answer the door in… you know?”

 

“A towel?” When the man blushed and looked away Naruto laughed. “I knew it was you at the door and thought that if you didn’t know already I could trust you and that you… had the right to know.”

 

Shikamaru put his elbow on the wooden strip of table, his chin resting in his palm. He smiled at Naruto, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “I did think you were a girl but I had no way of being sure.”

 

A look crossed Naruto’s face. A mixture of amusement and confusion. “Didn’t think to look for an Adam’s apple?”

 

Shikamaru groaned, face palming. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

 

“No, instead you had to see me in a towel to confirm it.” Naruto laughed as Shikamaru turned red.

 

“Can we just forget it?” he whined desperately. A groan rumbled in his throat when he heard another laugh.

 

“You should know this isn’t going away, Shika-maruuu.” Naruto gave a squeal when Shikamaru’s free hand shot out to cover her mouth.

 

He could feel her laughing against his palm still and couldn’t help but join in. The moment ended quickly though, when Naruto realised that both Shikamaru’s hands were on her. She flinched, making him drop his hand from her mouth. He knew it was useless arguing with her still. It would take her some time before she learnt to trust herself again but at least she allowed him to have some contact with her. And he could make her forget, even for a moment, what happened.

 

“You know, Naru-toe Uzumaki, the Shadow Ninja, mouthful that you are,” he smiled when Naruto threw her head back with a laugh, “I had no reason to think you were a girl. I’ve never actually seen you dress in girl’s clothing. I expected you to return to the village looking like a girl.”

 

“I’m wearing girl’s pants right now,” Naruto retorted in fake disgust. She grinned, pointing a finger at the genius. “You just want to see me in a dress, you pervert!”

 

“I’m not a pervert,” Shikamaru whispered hastily, worried that someone would overhear.

 

Naruto leant forward, meeting him with a challenging stare. “Satin underwear.”

 

He could feel the heat coming off his face at the blush those two words caused. Naruto just snorted and reached into her pocket with her free hand. Pulling out a picture she handed it to the dark haired boy, looking far to amused as she did.

 

“Riko gave me this earlier.”

 

Turning it over, Shikamaru recognised Riko on the left, in a baggy shirt over what looked like swimmers, Haruki in the middle in nothing but swimming trunks, and a blonde woman he recognised after a moment as Naruto. Except it was nothing like the Naruto he knew. Her body was half turned towards Haruki’s side, her hand on her hip. Her hair was long, but clipped at the back of her head, her fringe framing her eyes and making the blue more vivid. She smiled at the camera easily, one of her real smiles. What threw Shikamaru at first was her clothing. He could see the back strap of her swimming bra, since her high necked dress had no back. The dress was white that burnt into a deep orange at her mid thigh and showed off her figure better than the towel had. Ninja training had given her a muscular form whilst still leaving it feminine.

 

“Well, you definitely look like a girl.” He swallowed, handing the picture back. “I like your hair like that.”

 

“Thanks. I cut it just before I came back.”

 

He almost asked why. Luckily the waiter came over with the meat they had ordered, stopping him long enough for him to realise how stupid his question would have been. Naruto let go of his hand to start putting food onto the grill. Clearing his throat, he thought it would be best to change the topic before he said anything stupid.

 

“So what’s this training Kakashi-Sensei wants you doing?”

 

“Not sure. It’ll make me strong enough to take on Sasuke. So you know, Sai won’t have to stop Sasuke from stabbing me.”

 

“How is it going with the new teammate?” He watched her poke at a slice of meat, wondering if this topic would turn out as bad as the last. Unfortunately the only other thing he could think of was a question he didn’t think he should ask.

 

“Alright. He’s weird, but he can fight, and… he wants to be on the team, which is good. He likes to study me though. He wants to learn emotions, which means he gets about an inch away from my face and stares.”

 

Shikamaru nodded absently, catching himself as his eyes slid down for the third time. “Okay, I have to ask, how do you hide your chest so well, even without your jacket on? The question has been bugging me.”

 

Naruto snorted before a loud laugh passed her lips. “Next you’ll be asking me what kind of underwear I’m wearing.”

 

“Well if you’re offering,” he joked with a sly smile.

 

That got to her. She started laughing so hard she fell sideways in the bench, covering her mouth to try and muffle the sound. Finally she sat up, trying to swallow down her chuckles.

 

“I wear chest binds and when I’m not in my jacket I use transformation jutsu.” She shrugged. “Like I said, Sakura would punch me if she found out, especially if she found out I wasn’t as flat as her. Sasuke knows. He worked it out. Probably cause we’ve gotten into so many fights.”

 

“I’m guessing your doctors were told to refer to you as a boy by the Third Hokage.”

 

“Yep. Old Granny knows… she still isn’t sure if I like boys or girls though. Riko has made that worse.”

 

Shikamaru shook his head. “You like torturing that woman.”

 

“It’s our thing.”

 

By the time the two left the restaurant Shikamaru’s cheeks hurt and Naruto was groaning about having ate too much. She had one hand resting on her stomach protectively as they walked down the street.

 

“I swear I’m going to burst.”

 

Unable to help himself he reached out and poked her stomach, making her hit his hand away with an annoyed groan. He laughed at the pouting glare she sent at him.

 

“Looks like you two are having fun.”

 

Looking ahead the genius spotted Ino and Sakura. He tried to give his team mate a half smile in reply to her words but grimaced.

 

“My face hurts.”

 

“That’s what happened when you actually smile for once.” Naruto poked him in the cheek in retaliation to his earlier assault. She snapped her hand back when he tried to bite her finger.

 

Looking back at the other two girls Shikamaru found Ino frowning at the two in confusion. He could understand, seeing as in all the years they had known each other she probably hadn’t seen him act so care free and somewhat impulsive. Sakura didn’t appear to notice anything odd with the behaviour of the two.

 

“How’s Kakashi-Sensei?” Naruto asked, hitting Shikamaru’s hand away from poking her stomach again, never looking away from Sakura.

 

“He’s healing quickly, but he’ll still be in the hospital for a couple more days.”

 

“Hmm. I bet he’s just trying to get out of training me for a while. I’m going to stay in his room until he can finally start my training.” With that the energetic blonde ran off, being trailed by Sakura who was calling her an idiot and telling her to slow down.

 

“I didn’t realise you two were so close,” Ino commented. “I thought Naruto would get on your nerves.”

 

“Nah, he’s fun to be around. And I can’t predict him so it’s never boring.” Shikamaru shrugged, walking off to find a good spot to watch the clouds.


	31. Illogical

He hadn’t seen Naruto for almost a week. When she had said she was going to stay in Kakashi-Sensei’s hospital room he had thought she was exaggerating. It was his own fault for doubting the unusual behaviour of the blonde. When he finally did see her again she wanted to talk to Asuma-Sensei about wind style abilities. It was a little disheartening but he knew that she needed to train to be able to handle the Akatsuki and Sasuke.

 

The next time he saw her he was with the entire Team Asuma, getting ready to go on a high ranked mission. Naruto was complaining about having to stop training to go on a low ranked mission. He knew it was to keep her distracted from his own mission that may involve the Akatsuki but truthfully they could have just left her training and she would have been none the wiser.

 

“Hey, Naruto, how you doing? What’s up with your training?” he asked, his heart starting to beat heavily in his throat. He didn’t bother to greet the others. He didn’t know Naruto’s new captain, or Sai, and truthfully he disliked Sakura.

 

“Suspended on the account of some stupid mission,” Naruto griped.

 

“Ino, are you guys heading out too?” Sakura asked.

 

“That’s right.” Ino nodded. “We’re all together again.”

 

“Hey, what are you all doing here?”

 

Shikamaru looked over at Konohamaru’s voice, seeing the young boy walking over, holding a cat, with his team.

 

“Konohamaru.” Naruto stepped towards the boy.

 

“So are you off on another mission, Naruto?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Naruto started to joke with the boy about having to find lost cats whilst also praising him. Konohamaru glowed under Naruto’s words.

 

It surprised Shikamaru to discover that Naruto didn’t know Konohamaru and Asuma-Sensei were related. He almost dropped his head into his hands when he discovered that his own teammates hadn’t known either. Asuma-Sensei looked uncomfortable with Naruto’s attention until the blonde voiced how much she liked the idea of their chakra natures giving them a connection.

 

Without even thinking to say goodbye the girl ran off, not that Shikamaru was surprised. It relaxed Shikamaru to know that Asuma-Sensei trusted Naruto’s captain, Yamato, with Naruto’s life. Naruto’s status to the village was important, so no matter how the two men saw the blonde, her protection was still important.

 

The mission Team Asuma went on was highly disheartening. They visited three villages and found all of them demolished, almost everyone person dead. There was no indication that the Akatsuki were behind the attacks but a sense of dread entered Shikamaru. The fact that his superiors had no trouble believing the destruction could be caused by the Akatsuki gave him an indication of just how dangerous they were. Although Naruto was strong and was training to become even stronger, Shikamaru was starting to doubt the blonde’s ability to win against them. He had preferred it when Sasuke was the biggest threat to Naruto’s safety.

 

They returned to the village without having engaged in a fight but feeling more beat down than any battle could cause. Asuma-Sensei told them he would report to Lady Tsunade himself, something that made all of them sigh with relief. Shikamaru decided to walk Ino to the hospital where she was going to complete some paperwork. She was shaking. As he walked out of the hospital he saw Naruto walking with Sai, arguing with him. The pale boy had his arm in a sling and his usual neutral expression. Naruto had one hand on Sai’s shoulder, but had her body as far away from him as she could.

 

With a smile Shikamaru went up to Naruto and Sai. When Sai spotted him, he tried to walk closer with a fake smile on his face. Naruto quickly tightened her hold on Sai’s shoulder, pulling him back.

 

“You’re not going to try and kiss him too, are you?” Naruto hissed.

 

“No, he does not look like he needs comforting.”

 

“And you don’t look like you need me to walk you the rest of the way to the hospital.” Naruto pushed him towards the hospital before smiling at Shikamaru and walking up to him. “Watch him, he gets weird ideas in his head. What are you doing?”

 

Shikamaru had pulled Naruto into his arms in the middle of the street. He buried his face in her neck and tried to calm the anxiety that was filling him.

 

“Are you okay, Shikamaru?” Naruto asked as he held her tighter. “People are staring, just so you know.”

 

“Let them!” He took a shattering breath. “I just…”

 

“It’s alright.” Naruto hugged him back, rubbing his back to calm him down.

 

“Talk to me,” Shikamaru muttered.

 

“About what?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Okay, well, my team has to look after some guy named Sora. My training is going well, though I nearly collapse the other day from lack of food, so I’m going to have to remember to eat more. There are a lot of nice clouds in the sky today. You should make sure to take some time to look at them. You’ll like that.”

 

The more Naruto talked the more Shikamaru’s heart rate lowered until it reached its regular pace. Finally he pulled his head out of the grove of Naruto’s neck. He pulled back and kissed her on the cheek, only to notice Sai walking back towards them.

 

“The wait was too long. They will see me after we talk to Lady Tsunade,” Sai explained.

 

“I’ll let you go. I want to wash this horrible day off me anyway.” Shikamaru accepted the hug Naruto gave him before dropping his arms to his side.

 

He was thankful to find he had the house to himself. After his shower he took the time to read before meeting up with Choji to look at getting some lunch. They were walking down a flight of stairs, heading to the shopping district when they noticed Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru, standing with a stranger.

 

The moment Choji and he drew attention to themselves the new comer called Choji fat. Naruto tried to pacify the situation with little luck. Shikamaru felt sorry for her but short of the guy apologising there was nothing that could stop Choji from attacking him. The stranger clearly wanted to fight though and kept egging on Choji and Kiba. When they started brawling Naruto sighed, clearly torn between letting the kid learn a lesson and protecting him. Finally she jumped the fence and tried to stop the fight with little luck.

 

It was only when Asuma-Sensei joined Shikamaru and Lee had jumped into the fight that the two dark haired men decided to end the fight themselves. Whilst Asuma-Sensei blocked the attacks between Naruto and the new kid, Shikamaru grabbed Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru in Kiba form, with his Shadow Possession. Unfortunately they forgot to stop Choji, who came barrelling at Shikamaru’s face. Although he trained with Choji often he hadn’t been on the receiving end of one of his attacks. He had a new found appreciation for his friend’s strength as his behind hit the pavement but all the same he wasn’t too thrilled with it all. Those who participated in the fight were rewarded with a bump to the head from Asuma-Sensei before he decided they should all go get barbeque. Shikamaru was a little preoccupied trying to fix the bent railing that Choji had damaged.

 

When they got to the barbeque place Shikamaru discovered that the antagonistic stranger’s name was Sora, and he was part of Team Kakashi for his own safety. Naruto didn’t seem too thrilled to be stuck babysitting someone who clearly liked picking fights but she was going to follow her orders. It caught Shikamaru’s attention that Asuma-Sensei cut Sora off when he started to mention his father. He knew his sensei well enough to know he had done that on purpose but chose to keep it to himself. Eventually Kiba asked about how Sora came to be on Team Kakashi.

 

Naruto gave a brief explanation about how people had attacked them and they had brought Sora to the village for his safety. Under her breath the blonde muttered how it was hardly safer with the way he acted. Shikamaru couldn’t help but snigger at that, getting a glare off Sora who clearly didn’t know what he was laughing at.

 

“Oh, Kiba, I can now tell you I’ve been kissed by a female.” Naruto grinned down the table at the male. “She was an enemy who tried to take my chakra through a kiss.”

 

“And how was that?” Kiba laughed.

 

“I can honestly say that it was disgusting and I’m sticking to men, thanks.”

 

Shikamaru laughed along with the other boys, minus Asuma-Sensei and Sora who looked confused.

 

“So, counting Sasuke,” Naruto groaned at Kiba’s words, “how many people have you kissed?”

 

“Or been kissed by?” Choji added, not wanting Naruto to squirm out of the answer.

 

Naruto shyly held up four fingers. That didn’t surprise Shikamaru. Adding the woman Naruto mentioned he knew who each person was.

 

“How many of them have you kissed more than once?” Kiba asked, looking far too amused at the blonde’s blushing face. She dropped two fingers.

 

“Was one of them Sasuke?” Choji asked, grinning around Shikamaru.

 

Naruto groaned loudly, making Asuma-Sensei smile, before falling back onto the floor. “Bite me!”

 

“Now, now, I’m not your type,” Choji teased, making Naruto give a soft scream.

 

“You were at one point.”

 

“SHIKAMARU!” Naruto sat up sharply, pushing the laughing boy over. She buried her head in her hands. “To answer your earlier question, no, I haven’t kissed Sasuke more than that one accident! And the woman only kissed me once.”

 

Shikamaru frowned, realising the math didn’t work out. Haruki had kissed Naruto multiple times but he was the other person who had kissed Naruto and he had only done so once. Unless she was counting the times he had kissed her on the cheek. He couldn’t exactly ask her in front of everyone so instead decided to enjoy the conversation where Naruto taunted Choji and Kiba for not having kissed as many people and Lee innocently asked them how many people they had kissed. This caused both boys to turn red. Unfortunately, Shikamaru’s sniggers drew his friends’ attentions.

 

“What about you, Shikamaru?” Lee asked loudly.

 

In response Shikamaru put a piece of barbequed meat into his mouth and held up one finger. Unlike the other two he did not turn red. “What about you, Lee?”

 

“Oh, uh,” he scratched his cheek, “a gentleman never tells.”

 

“APARENTLY A GENTLEMAN CAN ASK OTHERS THOUGH!” Kiba yelled, getting into Lee’s face.

 

“You’re just mad that I’ve kissed more girls than you have and I don’t even like them,” taunted Naruto.

 

It was Kiba’s turn to groan as the others laughed.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

Over the years he had seen almost every emotion that Naruto had. She wasn’t known for keeping a stoic expression so he had easily learnt what she was feeling based on her face and body language. What he saw now scared him. He had never seen her so tense. Her shoulders were pulled back, her fists clenching and unclenching, and her face wasn’t screwed up into its usual angry expression but instead was hard and cold. He stopped walking to study the situation he was about to enter.

 

Naruto was glaring at Sora, who was talking to Captain Yamato. He could see Sakura and Ino standing off from the three, chatting to each other. With a deep breath, Shikamaru walked up to Naruto, speaking before he was within hitting distance encase he surprised her.

 

“Naruto, can I talk to you?”

 

The blonde gave a small sigh of relief before nodding and walking away from her two teammates. Once they were out of earshot Shikamaru stopped.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

It looked as though Naruto was trying to fight against the tirade of words in her head but lost.

 

“I want to strangle him! I can’t stand to be around him and every minute I have to spend with him makes it worse.” Naruto clenched her hands as though choking an invisible man.

 

“Is Sora still getting into fights?” Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets with a sigh.

 

“No. He’s actually been good lately. I don’t know why I feel like ripping his head off, but I do.”

 

The anger Naruto felt looked painful. Her throat sounded constricted and torn as she growled with rage.

 

“I just need time away, so I can breath, but I keep getting stuck with babysitting,” Naruto ranted, throwing her hands up in frustration. “But Sakura is working at the hospital and people need her, where as I’d just be training and I can do some of my training with Sora there so I’m the only one who can do it because I’m not needed elsewhere. But he’s driving me nuts and I can’t stop it.”

 

“Oh-kay,” Shikamaru grabbed Naruto’s shoulders. “Breath! I’ll deal with this. Stay here.”

 

He walked over to where Sakura and Ino had joined Captain Yamato and Sora. With a clearing of his throat he drew the attention of the two girls.

 

“Sakura,” he started with a smile, “What are you doing right now?”

 

“Um, nothing,” the pinkette answered, looking confusing.

 

“Excellent. You can look after Sora while Naruto takes a break.” Before she could reply he turned around, grabbing Naruto’s hand as he jogged passed, pulling her along behind him. He heard her give a laugh, which just made him smile. He didn’t stop until they reached the Nara Estate, since Sakura could hardly follow and demand Naruto leave on Shikamaru’s property.

 

They ended up decided to play Shogi on the porch, once Shikamaru assured Naruto that Sakura had the time to look after Sora. The game ended up being equal parts frustrating and amusing for the dark haired boy. Whilst Naruto knew the rules of Shogi now, she often chose to ignore them.

 

“You shouldn’t move your Gold General there,” Shikamaru advised.

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s not logical.”

 

“That’s the perfect reason to do it.”

 

Shikamaru frowned at the grinning blonde. “How so?”

 

“The illogical thing is the best strategy, cause no one sees it coming.”

 

“That doesn’t work in Shogi.”

                                                                                  

“Why not? You said it’s to learn battle strategies. In battle I find the illogical solution is the best one, so I’m moving my general here.”

 

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist, rolling his eyes at her. “There are rules in Shogi.”

 

Naruto pushed herself up so she was on her hands and knees. “But it’s more fun my way. You’ve been at your most fun when you were being I-log-i-cal!” Naruto moved her hips with each syllable, reminding Shikamaru of a puppy.

 

When she went to put her general down again Shikamaru smirked, getting a wickedly illogical idea in his head. Before he could second guess himself he tackled Naruto, making them both roll off the porch and onto the ground. They landed next to each other, Naruto’s arm ending up under Shikamaru’s ribs in a painful manner. Nevertheless they were both laughing. Shikamaru rolled so he could flop onto the girl’s body, his back pressed against her torso. He let his weight go dead, making Naruto groan under the pressure.

 

“Get off me! You’re heavy.”

 

“I’m not heavy, I’m illogical,” Shikamaru taunted as Naruto tried to push him off and failed.

 

“You’re crushing me!” she yelled.

 

He moved so that his head was next to Naruto’s. “You might finally be flat chested enough to be honest with Sakura.” When Naruto started to scowl he licked her cheek, making her squeal with shock.

 

“What the hell, Shikamaru?”

 

“You did say I was most fun when I was being illogical.”

 

“Shikamaru, are you home?” His mother’s voice rang from inside the house, making the two ninja freeze.

 

Shikamaru quickly rolled off Naruto, crouching behind the porch ledge and putting his finger to his lips. Once Naruto was on her feet in a similar position to the Chunin he grabbed her hand and ran as quickly and quietly as he could towards the Nara forest at the back of his estate. Once they were hidden in the trees Shikamaru sighed with relief. He was still holding Naruto’s hand, who was looking around. Something had caught her eye deeper in the forest. Before Shikamaru could warn her about the Nara forest she took off with an excited look on her face, her hand slipping from Shikamaru’s grasp.

 

“NO!” He took chase, hoping none of the deer would attack before he had a chance to reach the blonde. He spotted what Naruto was after and his heart dropped to his knees. “Brefew, don’t-”

 

Naruto reached the large Stag, stopping short of touching him. She looked like an eager child as she held out her hand to pat his snout. If Shikamaru didn’t reach her in time it would be disastrous.

 

“Naruto, step back!” he yelled as he jumped over a tree root.

 

“Why?” Naruto looked over her shoulder at Shikamaru.

 

Shikamaru’s eyes widened when Brefew walked closer to Naruto. His heart stopped and he stumbled. He watched as Brefew pushed Naruto’s cheek with his nose, getting the girl’s attention before walking in front of her, allowing her to see his stature. Naruto held out her hand, patting his side as he passed. Straightening up, the Nara watched in shock as the stag let Naruto gawk and pat him.

 

“Why were you so worried, Shikamaru?”

 

“This particular forest belongs to the Nara clan. No one outside our clan can enter here alone and wonder around. If they do they will be attacked. Even some people married to a Nara member can’t come in here alone. When you ran off I thought you’d be attacked, especially by Brefew.” Shikamaru glared at the Stag who was still prancing around Naruto, showing off. The stag stood taller than Naruto, with his black horns making him look even taller.

 

“Why would he attack me? He seems so friendly.” Naruto rubbed his neck, watching as he lifted his head to give her better access.

 

“Well the Nara deer are a little different to other deer. The stags stay with the group and don’t really fight. As long as the males all acknowledge who is strongest they are happy. Brefew is the strongest male, and therefore the most aggressive to outsiders. I guess I was close enough that he didn’t attack you. Don’t come in here without me from now on though.”

 

Brefew shook his head before running off in an arc, clearly showing Naruto his speed.

 

“Show off,” Shikamaru muttered, making Naruto laugh. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask: why did you tell the guys that you’ve kissed two people more than once. As one of those guys I know personally that I’ve only kissed you once.”

 

“That you don’t remember,” Naruto cheekily replied. “Like I said, you’re more fun when you’re illogical.”

 

“I see.” Shikamaru walked closer to Naruto before putting a hand at the back of her head and kissing her. The force made her stumble back into a tree, causing them to laugh and break the kiss. “That did not turn out the way I wanted.”

 

“Probably cause you always ask when you are illogical and want a kiss,” Naruto muttered back.

 

“Can I have a kiss?” Shikamaru asked before putting his lips against hers. He could feel her smile. Wrapping his free arm around her waist he pulled her closer. Although he couldn’t remember their second kiss he failed to care at that moment. Naruto’s hands gripped his shoulders, helping to close the gap in their heights.

 

He could easily ignore the way that the tree bark scratched against his arm if it meant he could have his arm wrapped around Naruto, and he could ignore the way Naruto’s forehead protector bumped against his skin if it meant he could kiss Naruto. There was, however, something he couldn’t ignore. With a frustrated grunt Shikamaru pulled back to glare at Brefew who pushed against his head again with his nose.

 

“It looks like I have some competition,” Shikamaru muttered before looking back at Naruto.

 

She was staring at Shikamaru’s collarbone, biting her lip. Her eyes were clouded over as she mumbled under her breath. “I shouldn’t be doing this. It’ll just hurt.”

 

He assumed he had heard wrong, or she was talking about biting her lip, since he couldn’t see how she would get hurt. Pushing Brefew away, Shikamaru turned his attention back to Naruto, building his courage. “Naruto, I… well for a while I’ve…” He felt as though a wall had came down, blocking him from that one string of words that was so critical for him to say. He couldn’t understand what was stopping him. He didn’t feel afraid about saying them but there was definitely a mental block.

 

Instead of trying and failing again, he kissed her. “If you want to get away again, I’m sure Brefew would like to see you.” He took her hand and led her out of the forest, Brefew walking beside them until they reached the edge.

 

“Shikamaru, what are you doing?”

 

Shikamaru nearly jumped at his father’s voice, making him look over at the older Nara.

 

“Hiding from mum.” He shrugged.

 

“Thanks for helping me take time away from looking after Sora.” Naruto scratched the back of her head, blushing lightly.

 

Shikamaru cleared his throat, realising why she was blushing. “No problem, anytime.” He chose to not analyse how that might sound before turning to his father. “Were you looking for me?”

 

“Yes, I would like to talk about your last mission, if you and Naruto are… done.” Shikaku looked between the two, making his son fidget.

 

The last thing he needed was his father studying them and realising exactly how Shikamaru and Naruto had used Naruto’s break.

 

“I should go find Sakura and take over looking after Sora. She probably has work to do.” Naruto gave them both a smile and ran off.

 

“Even if she doesn’t she’ll dump Sora on Naruto anyway,” Shikamaru grumbled. Looking at his father who had a raised eyebrow, he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he had to talk about the horrible mission the day before.

 

/ / / / / /  /

 

It made sense that Sora’s presence had the ability to make Naruto’s blood boil. No doubt the Nine-Tails in Naruto could sense his chakra in Sora and probably had aggressive feelings towards its use. Or perhaps Sora’s emotions affected Naruto’s on some level. It was hard for Shikamaru to tell.

 

They had followed Akamaru’s nose and the light that appeared to a section of the forest. The forest had been cleared of trees in a twenty metre radius around Sora. The boy was almost unrecognisable when they had arrived. His face was deformed and he was covered in red chakra that had pointy ears and a tail. They could see Naruto was trying to talk Sora down with little result. When the boy tried to strike at her Shikamaru acted, getting him in a Shadow Possession. Once Choji had a hold of Sora though, the boy started talking, asking Naruto about the Nine-Tails inside her.

 

Shikamaru heard the gasp from Ino and could see the look of horror that appeared on Choji’s face. He wanted to stop Sora from talking, but it was too late.

 

Naruto answered his question about how she had friends, admitting to how lonely she had been as a child and how she drew attention to herself to be noticed.

 

Shikamaru wished he could say that Naruto was able to talk Sora down, but the boy started to lose control again, showing them just how powerful even part of the Nine-Tails could be. The chakra enveloping him burnt Choji’s hands, making him release Sora. Ino couldn’t take control of Sora’s mind and broke the jutsu with a terrified scream. Shikamaru’s chakra eventually ran out.

 

He was helpless as he watched Naruto meet the force of the three tailed Sora head on and get pushed back. She stood back up and went to enter battle again, only for Captain Yamato to hit Sora with a barrage that was of little use. The power of the Nine-Tails was terrifying, made worse by watching Naruto constantly struggle to pull Sora back. Shikamaru couldn’t help but wonder if Naruto had to fight like this within her own mind against the real beast. Shikamaru tried to stop Sora, only to feel how inferior he was to Sora’s current strength. They all tried to fight and were thrown back repeatedly, as Naruto watched on.

 

When the rest of them could no longer fight Naruto came forward, nursing her arm and talking in a weak voice. Sora attacked her, making her summon Shadow Clones but with no luck. Finally Naruto simply grabbed Sora’s shoulders, even as the chakra burnt her, and yelled at him. Dread pooled in Shikamaru’s stomach as Captain Yamato yelled for Naruto to move back. The chakra surrounding Sora spread onto Naruto, forcing a transformation that Captain Yamato could not stop.

 

Naruto didn’t transform the same way Sora did. Her fang teeth grew, her hair became more unruly, her eyes turned red, and claws grew but she still looked like Naruto. Shikamaru watched, mortified, as Naruto tried to fight Sora and the Nine-Tails inside herself. Her skin started peeling away and to gain control Naruto stabbed herself in the leg. Every part of him wanted to run in and help her, but he knew he would just be a liability. He had to trust she could do it. And he was right.

 

He admired her resolve as the red chakra disappeared and only a burnt looking Naruto was left. It was almost all for nothing when Sakura ran into heal Naruto minutes later and Naruto had to block her from Sora’s attack. Shikamaru had been worried about being a liability whilst Sakura’s actions nearly cost her teammate her life.

 

They were forced to hide in the forest, not able to see the fight. If they ventured any closer in their state they might be killed or get Naruto injured. Instead they were forced to sit and wait. He could tell that Lee and Kiba wanted to help Naruto fight but whenever they mentioned ‘that thing’ a shadow came over their faces. He could not tell what they thought of the Nine-Tails being in someone, or even if they had fully come to terms with it.

 

When they had gathered strength they ventured to the tree line, only to see Sora’s body start to reject the Nine-Tail’s chakra. Shikamaru wasn’t sure what actually happened, which was a first for him. The chakra left Sora, taking on the appearance of the Nine-Tail’s head before disappearing completely. They cautiously climbed down into the crater the two were in and assured Sora that he was their friend, they all even laughed at Naruto teasing Sia. However, Shikamaru could see the guarded looks they all sent Naruto’s way. Thankfully the girl was too injured to notice.

 

Sora and Naruto were taken to the hospital with Sia shortly before Lady Tsunade found them all for a report. Captain Yamato, Shikamaru and Asuma-Sensei did all the talking as the others stood back. Kiba glared at the ground, Choji and Lee were frowning, Sakura had went with her teammates, and Ino was biting her thumb nail, which she only did when she was both angry and scared.

 

“Very well, thank you,” Lady Tsunade said when they were done, turning to walk away.

 

“Hey, wait a minute!” Kiba snapped, marching forward. “I want answers! What the hell happened out there with Naruto?!”

 

“We have a right to know,” added Choji with a growl.

 

Lady Tsunade sighed heavily. “Come to my office if you can’t wait and I’ll explain everything.”

 

Shikamaru wished he could put his fingers in his ears and block everything out. He wished he could go back to before his friends knew about Naruto, but he couldn’t. Now he was going to have to watch as they fully came to terms with the information they were given and would have to see how they handled it. Naruto might not have as many friends as she did before starting tomorrow. He was going to make sure that her side was heard though, that they knew she was no different than the girl they went to school with. He just hoped his words didn’t fall on deaf ears.

 

**_Hope you all like. I think fallout from everyone finding out makes a bit more sense. Hope you all liked the illogical Shikamaru. R and R._ **


	32. Closest

Shikamaru had hoped to limit the number of people who were included in the Nine-Tails conversation. Unfortunately, Kiba actively looked for his teammates to ensure they were there for the discussion, leading to Lee also looking for his teammates. Once Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Tenten were located they all went to Lady Tsunade’s office. Shikamaru sighed, leaning against the wall beside the door. Everyone who witnessed Naruto’s transformation wore a grim expression, staring at Lady Tsunade expectantly.

 

“I would like to start at the beginning and would appreciate it if I didn’t have to stop or repeat myself.” Lady Tsunade took a deep breath. “When the Nine-Tails attacked the village sixteen years ago, it was after it broke out of the person housing it.”

 

“Housing it?” Tenten spoke up, looking confused.

 

Lady Tsunade silenced her with a glare. “They are called Jinchuriki, those who have a Tailed Beast inside them. When the Nine-Tails attacked, and his old host died, the Fourth Hokage had to choose a new Jinchuriki. And it had to be an Uzumaki.”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened as she gasped. “Naruto,” she whispered.

 

“Yes. Naruto was born the day the Nine-Tails attacked, and was the only other Uzumaki in the village besides the host. Even if I had been in the village I would not have been a good candidate.” At the questioning looks Lady Tsunade sighed. “My grandmother was an Uzumaki. Naruto was chosen and the village was banned from speaking of it. Even though the Fourth had wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for what he did he was mistreated by the village. This is why, even when Neji became a Jonin, it was not divulged to any of you. As most of you have now seen, the seal on the Nine-Tails has weakened. Captain Yamato was put onto Team Seven to ensure the Nine-Tails does not break free.”

 

Lady Tsunade finished speaking and surveyed the group. Shikamaru watched as a frown deepened on Kiba’s forehead, Hinata’s breathing became erratic, and Lee chewed his lip enough to make blood drip onto his chin. Pushing himself off the wall with his elbow, Shikamaru cleared his throat.

 

“Even though the seal has weakened nothing has changed. Naruto is still the same kid we’ve always known. And those who saw him tonight can attest to the fact that he can control the Nine-Tails, can force it back inside. I don’t believe any of us would have the strength to do the same.”

 

“But we’ve only known Naruto whilst he has had the Nine-Tails in him, have we not?” Shino asked in an even voice. When he received a hesitant nod off of Shikamaru he went on. “So we have only ever known the Jinchuriki?”

 

“Well yes…”

 

“This is sick!” Kiba cut over Lady Tsunade, standing up and pacing, his hands clenched into fists. “You’re telling me that the beast that destroyed the village when I was a baby is inside that idiot?”

 

“Kiba,” Shikamaru growled, stepping forward.

 

“He’s right, it is sick,” Hinata piped up, tears trickling down her cheeks. “How could this happen? Naruto…”

 

“You are honestly disgusted?” Shikamaru snapped, glaring from Hinata to Kiba.

 

“Aren’t you?” Shino asked. “I thought out of everyone you would be the most outraged from this.”

 

“I don’t see why we should be mad, or disgusted.” Choji had a hard look on his face as he addressed the other team, Ino standing beside him with her arms crossed. “Naruto is a good ninja and a good friend. He has never hurt us and he forgave me when I hurt him. Just because he has the Nine-Tails in him doesn’t change anything.”

 

“Like Shino pointed out, we’ve only known Naruto whilst he was the Nine-Tails,” Lee added.

 

“Container _for_ the Nine-Tails,” Shikamaru corrected. “Naruto is not the Nine-Tails. And Kiba, if you think he is, and are so disgusted by Naruto than you can shove it!”

 

“What?” Kiba frowned. “I’m not disgusted at Naruto! How could you think that? He’s my friend. I’m repulsed by the village! He was the only one who could hold the Nine-Tails, save us from that thing, and the village has treated him like crap for that? I always thought it was cause his pranks bugged them that badly. To think it was cause of something like this! Why the hell did I become a ninja? I don’t want to protect idiots who would hurt a child for something they had no choice in.”

 

“Poor Naruto,” Hinata muttered. “He’s had to be so strong for so many years.”

 

“You’re not disgusted at Naruto?” Ino asked, shooting a look at Shikamaru.

 

“Of course not. As I pointed out, we have only ever known Naruto as a Jinchuriki. How can we hate our friend simply because we have discovered something new about him?” Shino handed Hinata a tissue.

 

Shikamaru stared at each person hard, before letting the fear and anger leave his body. Sighing, he slumped his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

“It’s been a long night and we still have injured to attend too. Ino, I want you in the hospital. The rest of you help to get the wounded aid, and clear away any debris that needs clearing. Then you can all rest.”

 

/ / / / / / / / / / /

 

It took two days for the village to look reasonably cleared. Luckily the damage to the population was mainly injuries. Once he had finished helping clear rubble, and had rested, he had gone to the hospital to see Naruto, only to be told she had left an hour before. Sora was still there and would be for another two days at least, but Naruto had healed, thanks to the Nine-Tails. According to the nurse, Naruto had run from the hospital the moment she was allowed.

 

He had tried to track her down, since he knew she wouldn’t be training so soon after her injuries. Unfortunately, after half a day, his brain decided to suggest something that made his search difficult. _Maybe Naruto didn’t want to be found_. The thought chilled him. If she didn’t want to be found there was no way to find her. She could sense him coming and easily hide. Her transformation jutsus were amazing, and he knew that her sensing range was quite impressive. As much as he wanted to find her, he was also impressed with how much she had grown since the academy. On chakra alone she beat the rest of them. The only way he could beat her in a fight was to plan for every contingency, but even then she could disarm him with a smile.

 

When he saw the others from his academy days the first question Hinata asked was if he had seen Naruto. Disappointment covered her face as she saw Shikamaru shake his head. He sat on the grass next to her, throwing himself back into a lying position.

 

“He can’t be training again, can he?” Ino asked, picking at her nails. “I know he heals fast but surely Lady Tsunade wouldn’t allow him to train so soon after what happened.”

 

“I think he’s avoiding us,” Shikamaru sighed.

 

“Why? You all took his secret better than I thought you would,” said Sakura. “When I found out it made sense that my parents always told me to stay away from him. He’s dangerous.”

 

Shikamaru flew into a sitting position, a glare on his face. Before he had a chance to speak Kiba started yelling.

 

“YOUR PARENTS WERE ONE OF THE ONES TO DO THAT?” His face started turning red. He lowered his voice when he noticed others at the park were looking over. “How could they do that? Naruto is a good kid. He’s a bit of an idiot but I always know where I stand with him. He doesn’t use people and he’s kind hearted. Why wouldn’t your parents want you having a friend like that? I’m glad my mum never told me to stay away from him.”

 

“My parents never did,” Choji added, Ino nodding along.

 

“My parents told me to be careful around him, but I believe it was because when my bugs were first put into me his loud voice rattled them.” Shino crossed his arms, staring at Sakura. “Do you truly believe your parents were doing the right thing?”

 

“They were scared,” Sakura defended.

 

“That wasn’t an answer to the question I asked,” Shino retorted calmly. “Do you believe that they should have kept you away from Naruto, and made you hate him? For you did hate him before you became team members, or at least disliked him and was prone to hitting him.”

 

“She still does that,” Shikamaru muttered.

 

“But our parents didn’t know him, how were they to know what kind of person he was. They only knew what kind of monster the Nine-Tails is.” Sakura smiled at them all as though they just didn’t understand.

 

“But that’s the point,” Hinata spoke up with a hard look in her eyes. “They never bothered to find out what kind of person Naruto was. They just judged him. It’s only since Naruto became a ninja and shown his abilities that the village has started to accept him.”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time to argue with you. I have other things I have to do.” She left, with Hinata glaring at her back.

 

Without conflict around him, Shikamaru let his mind drift. He was free until the next mission came up and he had intended to search for Naruto, but he decided to try and relax a little before resuming. The others talked around him but he failed to hear them. Eventually the topic moved to lunch. Choji asked what Shikamaru wanted, since they wanted all the options. Before he could reply Shikamaru jumped to his feet, bolting for the village gates. He caught a glimpse of yellow and orange headed in that direction and before he could think about it he had ran. Rounding the corner he saw Naruto talking to Sora who was covered in bandages. She stood with her team, and seemed to be saying goodbye to Sora. Once the boy walked away Naruto turned, spotting him coming towards her. Her eyes went wide and she stopped walking. Instantly she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 

 _Shadow clone_ , he thought, cursing. He had his answer. She was actively avoiding them, including sending out clones when she needed to move around the village. He returned to the others, feeling defeated, to tell them what happened.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

Two days. That’s how long he lasts before he snaps. Two days and overhearing a comment from Sakura to do with Naruto training, that’s what it took. He turned around, ignoring what his father was saying to him and marched off. He hoped that she wouldn’t remember telling him where she was training. Even if she sensed him approaching though, she wouldn’t be able to run off. She had to train. He was going to take a page out of Naruto’s book. Instead of thinking it over, he was going to act on pure instinct.

 

He paused at the tree line when he spotted Naruto. Or more, multiple Narutos. There were five groups of two and all of them wore the same outfit as they stood in the clearing, making rasenguns. It was one thing to see Naruto in nothing but a towel but to see her in an orange, sports bra and pants was something else. The number of Narutos wasn’t helping. Pulling himself together he cupped his hands around his mouth.

 

“Naruto, get over here!”

 

All the blondes stopped what they were doing and looked over. Instantly the ten turned into one Naruto who hesitated before walking closer. Shikamaru wasn’t even sure if Naruto had meant to dispel the clones. He did notice that Captain Yamato dropped his arm with a relieved sigh and started gulping water. Naruto started walking towards Shikamaru slowly, her eyes downcast. Shikamaru made sure to use his anger to make his focus stay on the blonde’s face. When she had stopped in front of him he expelled air through his nose like a bull.

 

“Why have you been avoiding us?” Shikamaru snapped, deciding to be blunt. When Naruto failed to speak he went on. “You give us all a heart attack and just leave, without talking to any of us. Then you send a clone to see Sora off so you can dispel it when I spotted you. What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto muttered so low that Shikamaru nearly missed it.

 

“You should be. We were worried.” He sighed in frustration, looking around the clearing. Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato were watching them closely, though they were trying to hide it.

 

“I didn’t want to see ‘the look’. Sakura hasn’t realised it that whenever I am training or fighting, it slips onto her face, just for a minute.” Naruto’s voice shook, and her throat caught. “She’s disgusted by what’s inside me. I couldn’t stand the thought of them… _you_ looking at me that way. I don’t want to see how much I repulse you.”

 

“Because you hold the Nine-Tails?” When Naruto mournfully nodded Shikamaru scoffed. “I’ve known for years.”

 

Naruto’s head snapped up with surprise, allowing Shikamaru to see the tears that were pooling in her eyes, making their crystal blue colour brighter. “You have? Since when?”

 

“Since the day I became a Chunin. And I’ll tell you the same thing I told you before the final Chunin exam: you’re not a monster.”

 

“Since you’ve been a Chunin, but that was before…” Naruto touched her lips, looking at the ground.

 

“That’s right. I’ve known since before I kissed you. Finding out didn’t change anything. I never saw you any different for it. You aren’t the Nine-Tails, Naruto. Anyone who can’t see that isn’t worth your time. I don’t know anyone who would have the strength to fight the Nine-Tails for control like you do. He is terrifying in his strength. You’re incredible, and you need to stop avoiding us so that we can remind you of that fact.”

 

Naruto looked up again, this time tears running down her face. Unlike last time however, there was a wet smile on her face. She threw her arms around Shikamaru, burying her face in his shoulder.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Swallowing thickly, Shikamaru hugged her back just as tightly, trying to ignore the way her breasts pressed into his chest. “Naruto, can I ask you a question?” he asked softly after the blonde stopped crying.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

 

Naruto laugh was muffled by Shikamaru’s vest. He noticed the two Jonins looking at them with half amusement and half intrigue.

 

“Hate sleeping in a sweaty shirt.”

 

“And your chest binds?”

 

“Can’t sleep in them either, too hard to breath. So I’m just wearing a bra and transform when I sense Sakura. She still doesn’t know.”

 

“Sai does?” He didn’t bother to let her go, savouring the feel of Naruto in his arms for as long as she would allow.

 

“He saw me at the hot springs that Captain Yamato took us too. I knew if I went to the women’s section Sakura would think I was tricking her and hit me.” Her arms slid off of Shikamaru’s shoulders, resting on his arms instead and she lifted her head. The smile she gave him pulled the breath from his body.

 

“She better just kiss him already,” Kakashi-Sensei’s mutter to Captain Yamato rang through the clearing.

 

Shikamaru blushed as Naruto rolled her eyes towards her two teachers who started whistling and looking anywhere but at them.

 

“Well I know who I’ll be testing my technique on when I get it.”

 

Kakashi-Sensei pales as Naruto and Shikamaru chuckled. Naruto gave Shikamaru another smile before leaning forward, kissing his cheek. When she pulled back she stepped out of his arms.

 

“I should get back to training.”

 

“Nope.” Shikamaru shook his head. “You’re going to put on a shirt and come with me. You need to talk to your friends. You dropped a ton of information on them and walked away. You know you should talk to them.” When Naruto looked frightened he took her hand. “I’ll be there with you. Trust me.”

 

With a sigh she ran back to her two teachers, grabbing her shirt and telling them what she was doing. They both seem to approve. Captain Yamato even stumbled to a bed roll, telling her to take her time. Kakashi-Sensei just chuckled at him. Throwing her shirt over her head and doing a quick transformation so that she looked flat chested, Naruto walked over to Shikamaru, looking reluctant.

 

“It will be fine,” the dark haired boy said, taking her hand.

 

He was able to convince Naruto into sensing where everyone was. They found Team Eight first. The three were walking down the street from their training grounds. They stopped when they spotted Naruto awkwardly standing metres in front of them, her hand holding Shikamaru’s tightly. The blonde flinched deeply when Hinata ran at her, only to look surprised that the other girl had gathered her up in her arms.

 

“Are you okay, Naruto?” Hinata asked, holding Naruto at arm’s length. “You’ve healed properly, right? Please don’t push yourself.”

 

“Um… I won’t?” Naruto shot Shikamaru a confused look.

 

“Naruto, good to see you on your feet again,” Shino commented, Akamaru barking what the genius could only assume was agreement.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kiba roared, getting into Naruto’s face the moment Hinata let her go. The blonde’s hold on Shikamaru’s hand tightened. “You had us worried sick about you and you just go back to training without even talking to us?”

 

“I… I thought you would hate me,” Naruto whispered, sounding meeker than Shikamaru thought possible.

 

“Why would we hate you?”

 

Choji’s voice made Naruto jump towards Shikamaru, putting her back to him. She obviously hadn’t sensed Ino and Choji walking up behind her. Shikamaru ran his hands down Naruto’s arms, taking hold of both her hands as he stood with his chest against her back. He couldn’t help but feel joy over the fact that she trusted him enough to put her back to him when she was scared. She reminded him of a skittish kitten.

 

“For the… the Nine-Tails.”

 

“So?” Ino frowned. “Why would we hate you for that? You didn’t ask for the Nine-Tails to be put in you and you’ve protected us from it since the day you were born.”

 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile at his teammates over Naruto’s shoulder. He could feel the tension leaving Naruto as her friends smiled at her.

 

“So are you going to stop being afraid and come have lunch with us? My treat,” Shikamaru asked in her ear, feeling her body shake for a moment.

 

“I suppose food would be good,” Naruto whispered, turning her head just slightly to look at him.

 

Choji cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Shikamaru as he tried to steer Ino in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Team Eight were already following, back to discussing their training. Shikamaru wasn’t sure why Choji shot him the look that he did, but he did notice how Ino kept staring at them over her shoulder, looking shocked. Slowly letting go of Naruto’s hands, Shikamaru frowned at Ino, walking beside Naruto.

 

Lunch felt better than their usual group hangouts. Knowing Naruto’s secret appeared to make them closer. Shikamaru couldn’t help but notice how Hinata was able to open up to Naruto more. Since finding out the blonde only liked males she had been able to talk to her more, but it was obvious she admired and idolised Naruto to the point that she sometimes found herself mute. Now she appeared to be able to move past that and Naruto and she were close.

 

When they had finished lunch, Shikamaru put money down to pay for him and Naruto, before putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Come on, I should get you back to Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato. You still have to get the jutsu before you can use it on Kakashi-Sensei.” He smiled down at her, ignoring the way Ino was staring at him.

 

Naruto laughed as she stood. Once they were out of the main part of the village and instead in a more secluded area, Shikamaru took Naruto’s hand again. He wasn’t sure how she would take him doing so if people were around to see. She had allowed him earlier but he was certain it was because she needed it. He was happy to see that she didn’t pull away from him this time, and instead walked a little closer to him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For showing me that I can trust them.” Naruto smiled at him.

 

“Are you going to tell them you’re a girl now?”

 

“Nah.” Her reply made him chuckle. “Kiba has a big mouth, and Ino will try and make me act like a girly girl. I don’t try to act like a boy, this is just who I am.” She paused. “Is that something that… would bother you, I mean…”

 

“I’ve thought you were a girl since before we were friends,” Shikamaru reminded her. “Your behaviour has never bothered me, so why would it now?”

 

Naruto had a soft smile on her face as she nudged him with her shoulder. “Good to know. You’re my… you’re my closest friend, you know that?”

 

“I thought Sasuke was.” Shikamaru didn’t mean for bitterness to leak into his voice but he had always been jealous at how close Sasuke was to Naruto, especially when he hadn’t earned it.

 

“He’s like a brother. We can understand each other cause we’re…” Naruto searched for the words, “Lost at times. Both of us are struggling to reach a level we thought impossible but have to make it realistic. For Sasuke it’s defeating his brother, for me it’s becoming Hokage. But you, you understand me whilst showing me everything I could have. You have had a loyal best friend since you were little, Choji, you’ve been approachable without being centre of attention, everything about you encourages people to respect you, and you have the best family.” By the end Naruto’s face wore a large smile. “I want that, and the more I get to know you the more I think it might be possible.”

 

“You like my family?”

 

“I love your family. Your mum was afraid for your safety at first but once she realised I would never hurt you I could see she’s a good mum, and a great cook. Your dad is one of the nicest guys I know, and incredibly smart. I can see why you’re such a great guy, with those two as parents. That’s why you’re the one I’m closest too.”

 

“The one you’re closest too, not just your closest friend?” He couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face.

 

Naruto rolled her eyes. “Fine, I admit that I’m closest to you, even over Iruka-Sensei and Pervy-Sage, happy now?”

 

“Ecstatic!”

 

Naruto laughed, shaking her head at him. Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile in reply. He loved the way she saw him. It was better than he saw himself and if she wanted loyal friends, respect, and family he would help her get all those things. She already had the first, the second she was earning quickly from everyone in the village, and the last… well, he could only help with that if he could work out why he couldn’t confess to her. She also needed to return his feelings.

 

“You know, since I’m the closest person to you, if you ever feel the need to confess anything, spill your heart out, any of those things, you can always come to me… Actually, you should come to me exclusively.” He tried to sound offhanded but he was fairly certain he failed.

 

“Ah, a girl has to have some secrets.” Naruto bumped him with her hip, grinning.

 

 _What a drag_ , he thought with a mental sigh.

 

**_Hope you all like. R and R._ **


	33. One Last Lesson

** Asuma’s POV **

 

He looked at his watch before picking up his step. He had spent longer with Kurenai than he had meant to and now had to hope Shikamaru would be ready without warning. He couldn’t leave the village without saying goodbye to Kurenai and their baby, since he knew missions were becoming more and more deadly. They had to meet Izumo and Kotetsu but Asuma wanted to find Shikamaru first and give him time to prepare for the mission if need be.

 

Looking around he spotted Ino and Choji. Not the student he was hoping for but hopefully they would be able to lead him to the one he wanted. Walking up to them he realised that they were in some type of a playful argument.

 

“Come on, you must know what’s going on. Tell me!” Ino demanded with a big grin.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, please. It’s obvious.” Ino scoffed, rolling her eyes. When she spotted her teacher her eyes lit up. “You must know! Am I right?”

 

“About what?” Asuma asked, frowning at the blonde.

 

“About Shikamaru and Naruto.”

 

“Are they finally dating?” Asuma yelped, miffed that Shikamaru hadn’t said anything. He watched as Ino’s jaw dropped and she looked gleeful whilst Choji groaned.

 

“Asuma-Sensei!” Choji dropped his head before grabbing Ino’s shoulders, stopping her from jumping with excitement. “They aren’t dating, and Ino, you better keep this to yourself.”

 

“But they do like each other?” the blonde giggled, her face covered with a wide smile.

 

“I don’t know how Naruto feels,” Choji admitted, “though signs seem to point towards him liking Shikamaru.”

 

“And Shikamaru?” Ino prodded, pouting when Choji didn’t answer. “Come on, I’m your team mate and the only one who doesn’t know.

 

Choji sighed, folding to Ino’s guilt. “Fine. Shikamaru is in love with him.”

 

“WHAT?!” yelped Ino and Asuma, hushing their voices when people looked at them.

 

“Are you sure?” Asuma asked as Ino breathed her own question.

 

“Seriously, love?”

 

“Yeah. A drunk Shikamaru confirmed it. He can be chatty. Which is bad when he disappears on me and I find out he was with Naruto.

 

Ino’s eyes widened. “When you say with Naruto do you mean _with_ Naruto?”

 

“What? No! He went and talked to him and crashed on his couch. Which isn’t good cause who knows what he said. And that’s all the dirt you are getting off me about them.”

 

“So there is more dirt?” Asuma asked, wondering what he had missed.

 

“I’m not telling you.” Choji clamped a hand over Ino’s mouth, stopping her whining. “What can we do for you, Asuma-Sensei?”

 

“I’m looking for Shikamaru. We have a mission to go on. Do you know where he is?” He watched Ino point down the street, her mouth still covered.

 

“He left only a couple of minutes ago. He’s walking Naruto back to his training grounds.”

 

Asuma nodded, saying goodbye before rushing off. It was lucky that he had walked with Captain Yamato to the training grounds a few days before, discussing their favourite topic of their two teammates. Captain Yamato had enjoyed telling him how Sai had started to question Naruto about his relationship with Shikamaru. Apparently the blond had blushed red before changing the topic in a not so subtle manner.

 

He found Izumo and Kotetsu along the way. Apparently they had been looking for him and Shikamaru. Together they headed towards Naruto’s training ground. They didn’t even reach the trees separating the training area from the rest of the village when they found Shikamaru, paused in the path, speaking with Naruto.

 

“Maybe it’s cause I’m so inept at the Rasengun compared to others that can do it, but I can’t seem to get this stupid technique. Kakashi-Sensei says I can do it when no one else can because I have more chakra than the Fourth but that guy was a genius. Maybe you should try to complete it. I could give you my chakra.” Naruto sighed, rubbing his forehead.

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, his hands in his pockets. “You need to stop doubting yourself. You aren’t inept with the Rasengun-”

 

“I have to use two hands,” cut in Naruto.

 

“Yeah, and you can hold the Rasengun longer than anyone else and cause more damage with it. My father and his team fought beside the Fourth, so my father knows what his Rasengun was like. Did you ever think that the reason you need two hands is because you have too much chakra to condense into a palm sized ball? I can imagine it would be difficult to manipulate the Rasengun whilst trying to keep your chakra under control.”

 

“Yeah.” Naruto’s shoulders slumped. “You would think adding wind style would be easier given that the Rasengun is similar to wind in style.”

 

“You’re adding your element to it?” Shikamaru yelped. “That’s impressive.”

 

“Trying too. At the moment I’m thinking it’s impossible. I swear it feels like I go cross eyed every time I try.”

 

“Are you thinking to hard?” Shikamaru joked.

 

“Funny.” Naruto gave him a mock glare. “I meant metaphorically.”

 

“You know what that means?” Shikamaru dramatically gasped.

 

“I will punch you.” Naruto shook his fist at the dark haired boy, trying to look intimidating but looking amused.

 

Asuma, trying not to laugh, chose to walk closer, letting the two know they are being observed by three ninjas.

 

“Oh, hey, Asuma-Sensei,” Naruto yelled when he spotted the Jonin.

 

Asuma smiled at the blond before turning to his student. “Sorry to pull you away but we have a mission. You have to go get your stuff cause we have to leave in twenty minutes.”

 

“I’m always packed and ready to go. Saves time.” Shikamaru pulled a scroll from his back pocket. It was an enclosing scroll.

 

The Jonin realised he should have guessed that his lazy student would have something prepared to save him effort. In his musing he hadn’t noticed that Izumo and Kotetsu were talking to Naruto about his training. When they noticed Asuma was paying attention again they looked at him expectantly.

 

“Ready to go?” Izumo asked.

 

“Umm.” Asuma looked from Naruto to Shikamaru. There had been dread pooling in his stomach since he was handed his mission. Realising that this mission could end badly for one of them he forced a smile and turned to Shikamaru. “Yeah. You ready, Shikamaru?”

 

The boy nodded, turning back to the blond. “See you. Good luck with your training.”

 

Before Naruto could reply Asuma scoffed. “Honestly, give a proper goodbye. Give Naruto a kiss.” He pushed his student in the back, watching him stumble into the blond as Izumo and Kotetsu chuckled.

 

Naruto crashed to the ground, Shikamaru catching himself with his hands and knees either side of the blonde’s body.

 

“Asuma-Sensei,” Shikamaru snapped, giving the man a sharp look. He rolled his eyes when he noticed how his teacher lifted his hands up in surrender, trying to look innocent. Shikamaru let himself fall gently to the side, manoeuvring himself to stand up.

 

When the three men had a clear view of Naruto they gasped. At first Asuma thought he was seeing things, but after blinking his eyes in rapid succession and not seeing anything different besides some dots he knew it wasn’t a trick of the light. He looked at Izumo and Kotetsu, before looking at Shikamaru, expecting to see the same level of surprise as was mirrored on the two other men’s faces. Instead, the genius was holding a hand out to the blonde.

 

Naruto laid sprawled on the ground, pushed up on his elbows. Or should Asuma say _her_ elbows, because for some reason her body had transformed into that of a females. In her orange t-shirt and pants sitting on her hips, it was fairly obvious that her chest, waist, and hips were all features of the fairer gender. She took Shikamaru’s hand, letting him pull her to her feet before she dusted off her pants.

 

“Really didn’t want a bruised butt today, Asuma-Sensei,” Naruto laughed. When she noticed that the man was stuck in stunned silence she looked confused before she looked down. “Oh, crap. This is what I get for training so much.”

 

“A sex change?” yelped Izumo, his visible eye wide. He scanned Naruto’s body again before seeming to realise what he was doing and looking away with a blush.

 

“No, my transformation jutsu breaks.” Naruto rolled her eyes before shaking her head at an amused Shikamaru.

 

“So… you were born this way?” Kotetsu asked, pointing at Naruto’s body with a shaky finger. “How did we not know this? Did you know this, Asuma?”

 

“I’m going to go by his expression and say no, he didn’t.” Shikamaru looked far too smug seeing his sensei speechless.

 

“It’s not common knowledge,” assured Naruto. “Basically just my teachers, my doctors, Grandma Tsunade, Sai, Sasuke, and Shikamaru… pretty sure that’s everyone.”

 

“Why does Shikamaru know?” Asuma asked slowly, watching as Shikamaru blushed darkly. “On second thought I don’t want to know. Just give… her a kiss cause we have a mission to go on.”

 

“I’m not kissing Naruto whilst you watch, you old pervert,” snapped Shikamaru.

 

“What is it with senseis and being perverts?” mused the blonde.

 

“Wait, so you would kiss Naruto if we weren’t here?” Kotetsu asked, a large smile making the bandage over his nose crinkle.

 

“We’re done here.” Shikamaru glared, but its intensity was diminished by his deep blush.

 

“Stay safe, you guys,” Naruto added with a wave, walking towards the tree line, her tan cheeks taking on a pink hue. “Hopefully by the time you get back I’ll have made some progress with this technique.”

 

“Good luck,” called Izumo, still appearing stunned and refusing to look at Naruto. “A boy should not be that… curvy!”

 

“Naruto isn’t a boy,” reminded Shikamaru, stirring the dazed man towards the gates.

 

“But he was until you knocked him over. You broke Naruto,” Izumo yelped, walking beside Kotetsu, though not appearing to notice that he was moving. “You can’t break Naruto!”

 

“I didn’t break Naruto,” huffed the youngest member of the team.

 

“No, but you do want to do other things to Naruto.” When Shikamaru looked furious at Kotetsu’s words the man laughed. “I meant kissing. What were you thinking?”

 

“Don’t start that game with me.” Shikamaru glared at the man before sighing and running his hand over his face. “Don’t tell people about Naruto, okay?”

 

“You mean that you like him? Her?” Izumo asked, still staring off into the distance.

 

“No! Yes! Look, I don’t care about that, though I would prefer it if the whole village didn’t find out before Naruto did. But about the whole, being female thing. Naruto doesn’t want people to know yet, so can you let her tell them in her own time. She obviously trusts you guys or she would have lied about why she transformed.”

 

“She trusts us?”

 

Shikamaru frowned at Kotetsu. “Of course she does. You two have never mistreated her and Lady Tsunade trusts you two. It’s not hard to tell who Naruto trusts at times. She likes to make it clear.”

 

“It’s good to know we’ve earned her trust as much as she’s earned our respect.” Izumo snapped out of his daze. “Hey, when did we get to the gate?”

 

The three other men rolled their eyes at him as they signed out of the village.

 

/ / / / / / / / /

 

“Soooo…”

 

Shikamaru groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes and trying to fall asleep as fast as he could. “No!” he moaned. “Two of you should be sleeping, and the last one should be shutting up and looking for enemies.”

 

“But we have so many questions,” whined Kotetsu, who was meant to be the one on guard.

 

Asuma looked between Kotetsu and Izumo, trying not to laugh. It was obvious the two men would harass Shikamaru until they got the answers they wanted.

 

“Well, keep them to yourself.” Shikamaru rolled onto his side, away from the men.

 

“Now, now, Shikamaru, it’s only fair that we would have questions. We have found out a great deal about two ninjas today and we want to explore those findings.”

 

“I can hear your grin,” muttered the young genius. With a loud sigh that morphed into a groan he threw himself onto his back. “Fine. Ask your questions. No promises I’ll answer them though.”

 

“How long have you known Naruto was a girl?” Izumo fired the moment Shikamaru finished speaking.

 

“I’ve thought she was since we were eight. Just little things made me think she was. I had it confirmed a couple of months ago.”

 

“So she’s always been transformed around us?” Kotetsu asked.

 

“No, she uses chest binds but now when just wearing a t-shirt she transforms. In this case she wasn’t wearing them at all.”

 

“How long have you liked her?” Izumo asked, grinning.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Is Naruto the one girl you’ve kissed?” Asuma spoke up, grinning widely.

 

Shikamaru glared at the man. “Pass.”

 

“So yes than.” Asuma laughed at his student. He watched Shikamaru roll his eyes before covering his face with his arm again. “When are you going to ask her out?”

 

“Never,” came the muffled reply.

 

“Why not?” Izumo asked, moving closer as though afraid he would miss Shikamaru’s response.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You’re a genius, how can you not know why you’re not going to ask out the girl you like?” Kotetsu scratched his bandage.

 

“Love,” Asuma corrected, watching Shikamaru bolt up into a seated position.

 

“What makes you think I love her?”

 

“Drunk Shikamaru told Choji.” Asuma laughed as Shikamaru threw himself back onto his bed roll.

 

“That guy is an asshole.”

 

“Choji?”

 

“Drunk Shikamaru!” Shikamaru ran a hand down his face. “I’m still paying for what they guy did.”

 

“Should I worry about what he did? Am I going to be a grand-sensei?”

 

“NO!” yelped the boy. “Never mind. And to go back to the original question which is much less mortifying than this one, I don’t know why I can’t ask Naruto out. Something is holding me back. Also, you lot are worse than Ino!”

 

“Okay, why can’t you ask out Naruto?” Asuma asked, staring at his student. “And I’m genuinely asking. Are you afraid of rejection?”

 

“No.” Shikamaru sighed. “I don’t really know what’s stopping me. I’ve tried but every time I go to something makes me mute. And it’s not a fear of rejection. For some reason it feels like I’m afraid she’ll accept my feelings. And that just sounds ridiculous, since I should want her to return them.”

 

“But you didn’t say return them,” Asuma pointed out. “You said accept them. Accepting sounds like she will tolerate you wanting her but not return the feelings. How do you feel at the idea of her returning your feelings?”

 

“Like that’s never going to happen,” muttered the boy before he smiled. “Though it would be good if it did.”

 

“Hmm.” Asuma shot a look at Kotetsu and Izumo, seeing their confused expressions. They were in the dark about Shikamaru’s issue as much as the boy himself was. It didn’t take much for the Jonin to come up with some working theories. However, he was not going to voice any. He knew Shikamaru was much smarter than him so if the genius hadn’t worked out the cause it was for a reason. “We should rest. We have a mission to complete.”

 

“Let’s hope the Akatsuki aren’t as bad as they sound.” Kotetsu sighed, getting comfortable for his watch.

 

The feeling of dread was growing stronger with each passing minute, sitting uncomfortably in his abdomen. His only hope was that the dread was not over the impending death of Shikamaru. He would never be able to live with himself if Shikamaru died on a mission he led, especially if the boy had not managed to confess to Naruto yet. He had money riding on it with Captain Yamato and Lady Tsunade. Captain Yamato had money riding on Naruto making the first official move, and Lady Tsunade believed that Shikamaru wasn’t Naruto’s type. Apparently she saw the blonde with someone like Kiba. He almost felt sorry for agreeing to take her money when she lost. Part of him wondered if she made the bet to tempt fate to prove her wrong.

 

/ / / / / / / /

 

It was one of his first missions when he had learnt the most vital lesson of being a ninja. He had hoped that he had taught his team that lesson early on but now he realised it was something one had to learn the hard way. Shikamaru had worked harder than he had ever done before. His level of thought pattern was above anything Asuma could ever reach. Asuma would have died the moment Hidan had his blood if it wasn’t for the genius. Unfortunately, that first lesson range true in Asuma’s last moments.

 

_Sometimes it’s just luck that wins the battle._

 

He was proud to die in battle like his father, but was granted a luxury that his father was not given. He was able to die with his students watching over him. When his father had told him he had to teach the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho he had been apprehensive. He had felt certain that he would fail them, and, under his tutelage, they would never be able to surpass their fathers. Now, as he looked up at their tear strained faces he was certain that they would succeed. Not because of him. They were talented long before he met them, he had just been smart enough to point them in the right direction and let them go. He might not have the privilege of raising his unborn child but he knew what if felt like to have fatherly pride. And he wasn’t going to waste his opportunity by not saying a proper goodbye.

 

It wasn’t a surprise to him that Shikamaru was the first to accept that Asuma was going to die. He was always the more rational one.

 

“Ino,” he took a wheezy breath, turning his eyes on the blonde. “You’re bossy but you can also be a compassionate care giver. Choji and Shikamaru, they’re both so awkward and clumsy. Watch over them.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ino cried.

 

“And make sure that you don’t ever lose to Sakura,” Asuma went on; knowing Ino needed a rival to keep her motivated. “Not in ninjutsu, or in romance.” After the girl agreed Asuma turned his eyes onto Choji. “Choji, you’re a thoughtful, loyal friend, and a kind soul. In time you’ll become a stronger shinobi than anyone else, so be more confident in yourself.” As the boy wiped away his tears Asuma remembers all his worries he had about Choji’s health. “And another thing, you might consider losing a few pounds.”

 

“I don’t know if it’s possible but I’ll try too,” promised Choji.

 

Finally he turned his eyes onto his last student. Whilst he never played favourites he had became closest to Shikamaru over the years, and valued the boy’s mind over anyone else’s in the village.

 

“And finally, Shikamaru. With your razor sharp intellect you have the instincts of a great shinobi. You are truly worthy of becoming Hokage, though you’ll probably try avoiding it since you’d find the job such a drag.” He knew Shikamaru would never take Naruto’s dream away from her, but he did hope, that no matter what happened between the two, he would help the girl if, no, _when_ she became Hokage. He could see how much she had grown. The thought of the blonde made him think of something he needed to add, a hint to help the couple he had been eager to see become reality. “Remember, sometimes you have to remind people that their happiness is more important to you than your own. You think too much at times. All those games of shogi, and not once could I beat you. Which reminds me, remember when we talked about the king? Now I’m going to tell you who the king is. Lean closer.”

 

He waited until Shikamaru’s ear was next to his mouth before giving him the one hint that would tell Shikamaru the answer. The one secret he had wanted to say since he had found out the news. “I need you to do me one last thing. I need you to look after Kurenai, and our baby. It will be the next generation of kings.”

 

Shikamaru sat back in shock. It was intriguing to watch the pieces fall into place for the genius but Asuma found he couldn’t chuckle. He was feeling cold and he knew it had nothing to do with the storm rolling in.

 

“I’m counting on you, Shikamaru.” His hand twitched. “I know I said I quit but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore now. Could you get me one last cigarette? They’re in my pouch.”

 

He watched the flame flicker as Shikamaru held it to the cigarette. _I couldn’t be prouder to train three fantastic ninjas. Ino, Sasuke was never good enough for you. Choji, with your personality, you’ll easily get a sweet girl. Shikamaru, protecting Naruto is noble, but I think she returns your feelings, you just need to take the chance._

 

The cold disappeared, warmth spreading through his body as the fire light flickered from his vision. At least he taught his students one last thing.

 

**_R and R._ **


	34. Safe

He didn’t think it was possible for the body to feel so numb. That was the only response he had towards breaking Kurenai. He had to witness the kind, caring woman’s heart shatter and he was the one to cause it. He had hoped that being the one to tell her would soften the blow but he realised too late that there was nothing to stop it. She fell to her knees crying and Shikamaru crouched, putting a hand to her shoulder. White noise filled his ears, drowning out Kurenai’s pain. When she picked herself up, saying she wanted to be alone, he didn’t stop her.

 

The funeral preparations wouldn’t take long. Someone who was proficient with earth type jutsus would be making the tombstone now, putting Asuma’s name on the slab. Medical ninjas from the morgue would be preparing his sensei’s body. Funerals in the Leaf weren’t a ceremony like in the Sand. The body was buried and the tombstone in place before people arrived to say goodbye. Words are said about the deceased next to their burial place and the one they loved the most was the first to put flowers down. Kurenai would be that person.

 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but wonder who would have been the one to put flowers on his grave if he had died instead of Asuma-Sensei. It would probably have been his parents, since, although romantic love always came first in funeral rites, not many knew of his feeling for Naruto. He definitely wouldn’t want her finding out through his death. Thinking of Naruto must have affected his directions for he found himself outside her apartment, even though he knew she wasn’t home. He turned to leave only to find the door opening and Naruto looking out.

 

“Hey, Shikamaru, did you want to come in?” Naruto held the door open for him, allowing him to spy a distraught Konohamaru sitting on the couch. She walked out into the hallway, closing her door softly. She moved towards Shikamaru, taking his hands. “Are you alright?”

 

He frowned, taking in Naruto’s pity-filled eyes. A lump formed in his throat, creating uncomfortable pressure. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Because… of Asuma-Sensei.” Naruto flinched at the glare he sent her.

 

“I know he’s dead,” Shikamaru hissed. “I was there. I fought the Akatsuki. I know how pathetically weak compared to them we are. I know what will happen when they come for you. You will die, just like Asuma-Sensei and I won’t be able to stop it. The fight against the Akatsuki isn’t one we are going to win.”

 

“We will, Shikamaru,” Naruto whispered, hesitating between walking closer and further away. “Sometimes it’s just bad luck.”

 

“ASUMA-SENSEI DIDN’T DIE BECAUSE OF BAD LUCK!” Shikamaru roared, noticing Naruto visibly wincing and moving a step away.

 

“I’m sorry. Just… come inside. Konohamaru is in there and I can look after you both. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Naruto held out her hand to him.

 

He shot a look at the closed door. The thought of being in a room with someone as heartbroken as himself propelled him in the other direction.

 

“No, thank you. I just… I’m going to go.” He hurried down the corridor before Naruto could stop him.

 

He couldn’t stay still, and yet walking around pointlessly caused the hollow ach inside of him grow. He didn’t want to be around those who appeared unaffected by Asuma-Sensei’s death, but being around those who were in as much pain as him was unbearable. When he left for the funeral the next day he arrived at the grave yard early only to find that his feet wouldn’t stop. He walked past the collection of tombstones, not even looking to find Asuma-Sensei’s. He continued until he found a sloping roof to lie on, pulling out Asuma-Sensei’s lighter that he still had, and flicked it to life before snapping the lid closed, repeating the motion as he watched the kids run around the street below.

 

They were the current kings, the most important piece on the board and he would make sure to protect them. He refused to lose this game, even though he couldn’t find the motivation to do anything.

 

When he finally wondered home he sat on his pouch, staring at the sky. He didn’t move, not when it started to become cold, not when his mother told him dinner was ready, and not when his mind started to become sluggish from lack of sleep. It wasn’t until his father requested that Shikamaru spend time with him did he move. They played shogi in the spare room, not speaking as they moved piece after piece. His father commented on his lack of focus to the game, realising he wasn’t trying.

 

“The Akatsuki, they are strong,” Shikaku started, clearly trying to coax words out of his son. “Aren’t they?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, what’s your plan?” He received no answer. Shikamaru didn’t have an answer. “If someone like Asuma couldn’t handle them, what shot do you think you’d have? Sarotobi was a hell of a guy.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Not so hot at shogi though.”

 

That actually pulled a mild chuckle out of Shikamaru. It didn’t hurt as much as he was expecting to talk about Asuma-Sensei.

 

“You know what you’re doing?” Shikaku asked, making Shikamaru wonder if he meant with the game or not.

 

“Look, you play your way and I’ll play my w-”

 

“No, son,” cut in Shikaku. “I’m not talking about shogi.” Shikamaru glared at his father, who met his gaze evenly. “Well you wouldn’t do anything stupid, I suppose.” He fell silent for a moment. “I’m lucky in that respect. Who wants to go to his own son’s funeral? You’ve done well for yourself. I’m very proud to be your father.”

 

Shikamaru groaned, dropping his head to his knee. He wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.

 

“You’re as sharp as they come,” his father continued, “with great talent. Someone the leaf can depend on in the future. But now, Asuma is dead-”

 

The anger boiling inside him spewed over at those words and he slapped the shogi board and table to the side. The force caused a gust of wind that took out the candle’s flame, plunging them into darkness. He glared at his father, gripping his knees tightly.

 

“Just what are you getting at here?” Shikamaru snapped.

 

“Only the truth.” Shikaku remand calm, even after his son’s outburst.

 

Shikamaru rose to his feet, his hands balled tightly into fists. “WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH? ALL THIS TALKING IS MAKING ME SICK! SAY WHAT YOU WANT, I’M STILL NOTHING BUT A USELESS COWARD!”

 

“You’re wrong.” Shikaku shook his head.

 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?” He watched as his father slowly rose to his feet. He wanted his father to be as angry at him as he was himself. He wanted his father to show some type of emotion. He wanted his father to hate him, not praise him.

 

Shikaku met his angry stare with calm compassion. “Let it out, boy.” That shocked Shikamaru. “All of the anger, the sadness, and the fear, everything that’s brewing inside of you, you’ve got to let it go.”

 

He tried to stay angry, but he could feel a pressure in his chest, throat and eyes building.

 

“It all starts from there, son.” Shikaku walked out, something Shikamaru was thankful for. He paused at the door, not looking at his son. “Naruto worries about you. When you are ready, you should talk to him.”

 

As the door closed he lost his battle against his tears, wailing loudly. He kicked the pillows and screamed until it felt as though everything he had been holding inside left him. Lying on the ground he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Hearing a noise, he turned his head, spotting the king tile from the shogi set.

 

He would be no use to the king in the state he was in. As he sorted through the shogi pieces he thought about the two Akatsuki members he had fought. Determination fills him as he righted the shogi board. He thought about their fighting techniques and what they said to each other, trying to tease out hints from the words. He planned strategies for fighting the two. He worked out he would be able to manage Hidan himself once he separated him from his partner but it was that other, mostly unknown entity that was the issue. He would be left to Ino and Choji. Shikamaru wished he could have an adapt fighter who was versatile, with enough chakra and experience to hold their own in a lengthened fight but their mission would have to be done in secret.

 

Twenty four. That was how many strategies he went through before he found one he believed would work. It would be close, but he believed they could do it, especially if he could get a major ace in the hole to appear. Illogical behaviour can often be the best. With new resolution, he cleaned the room and went in search for more information. As much as he wished he could be certain Naruto could somehow help him, even without being on the battlefield, he was going to have to convince both her and himself that this wasn’t a suicide mission.

 

He had planned to visit the library before seeing Naruto but he had barely left the Nara Estate before the blonde appeared in front of him. There were bags under her eyes, which wasn’t surprising since it was before dawn, but she would have had to stay up waiting to meet him so quickly. She wasn’t wearing chest binds and hadn’t bothered to transform herself into a boy. The short pants were back, and she wore an orange shirt that cut into a V, highlighting her shape. Her appearance was not conducive to thinking straight.

 

“Naruto, what are you wearing?” he yelped.

 

“Konohamaru is sleeping at my place and had no other clothing besides the funeral clothing. I leant him my last clean set of boys clothing. Can’t believe the kid is the same size as me.” Naruto scratched her head before slowly walking closer. “Shikamaru, I just wanted you to know I’m here if you need anything.”

 

“Naruto, I appreciate it, but I don’t need to cry, and I don’t need a hug at the moment.”

 

“I know,” Naruto replied calmly, walking closer. “I didn’t mean I was here as a shoulder to cry on. If you wanted that I would be. When you want a hug you’ve got it. But I’m here because if you need to yell at someone, yell at me. The Akatsuki are a threat to the village because of me so take it out on me. If you want to hit me, go ahead, I can take it. I promise to not hit back.”

 

Shikamaru stared at the blonde hard before stalking forward. Naruto closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. She was obviously not expecting Shikamaru to grab either side of her face and slam his lips against hers. After getting over her shock she returned the kiss, even though Shikamaru was certain he was bruising her lips. When he finally pulled away from her he put his forehead against hers, breathing deeply through his nose.

 

“Naruto, never, and I mean _never_ offer for anyone to hit you. Do you hear me?” His gaze bored into hers. “I would never hit you and you shouldn’t let people hit you for any reason. None of this is your fault. The only one I want to hurt is Hidan.”

 

“Then I’ll help you with that. I will have my technique finished by the time you need me. If you need it finished in five minutes I’ll have it done. Just tell me what you want,” Naruto rambled as the boy dropped his hands from her face. “If you want Temari here I’ll contact Gaara. He owes me a favour.”

 

“I need your help, I do. I just don’t know how. I can’t put you in danger though. I can’t lose you too. And I don’t see how Temari would help, even though she is a powerful ninja. But at the moment the only thing I need from you is a smile. Show me your smile so I have something positive to focus on while I plan how to take out two Akatsuki members before they can take you away from me.” When Naruto gave him the smile he requested he stared at her, burning it into his mind. Once he knew he could summon the image in command he closed his eyes. “Now please go back to training and looking after Konohamaru so your smile is the last thing of yours I see before I start my plans.”

 

He could still feel Naruto’s body heat and wondered why she hadn’t left. Before he could ask why, he felt something on his lips. It was a much softer kiss than the one he had given Naruto. His hands blindly found her waist as one of hers went to the back of his neck. Although he didn’t remember the drunk kiss he had no doubt this was the most tender kiss they had ever shared. There was more hesitation in it and he realised this was the first kiss Naruto had given him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

 

She was warm, and alive, something that he could still protect. He had let Asuma-Sensei down, but he would not do so with Naruto. And in the mean time he was going to enjoy having her in his arms. He was going to take the opportunity to pretend, even for a moment, that they were more than they were, pretend he didn’t have something blocking him.

 

Naruto was the first to pull away, her hands on his shoulders. He rested his forehead against hers again, eyes still closed. He tried to get his mouth to form the words he wanted to say. To tell Naruto, but still he couldn’t do it. Instead he found himself speaking something else, something he didn’t plan.

 

“Naruto, you need to learn to put yourself first. You’re important to a lot of people, and none of us want to see you hurt because you think others should always come before you.”

 

The blonde didn’t speak for a moment, instead playing with the neckline of his shirt. “I should go finish my training. Konohamaru will be there already. He wants to watch, and I think he just doesn’t want to be alone.”

 

“Before you go,” Shikamaru spoke up, opening his eyes. It only just occurred to him to ask the one person who saw the village for what it was the question that plagued him for so long until the day before. “Naruto, if the village, or even the world, was a shogi board, who do you think the king would be?” The words slipped passed his mouth casually, hiding the weight of Naruto’s answer.

 

“Easy. The king is the one that holds our heart, our souls, and our minds. They are the one we will rush to protect.” When Shikamaru raised an eyebrow she smiled sadly. “I learnt long ago that the children are the kings. We are the shields for the next generation. When we fall, they grow to fill the spaces. That’s why I have tried to teach Konohamaru, Udon, and Meogi. If they learn even one thing from me that will help them survive and protect the king than I can die feeling like I accomplished something.”

 

He was almost afraid to ask but his mind wouldn’t let him drop it. “How did you learn that the next generation were the kings?”

 

“I saw it every time a parent called me ‘dangerous’, every time their eyes were filled with fear when I was near their child but anger and hate when I was near the parents themselves.” A tear rolled down Naruto’s cheek. “I even learnt it when your dad saved me when I was little. He kept yelling, ‘he’s just a child’ and I knew my age meant something important to him. It held more weight than even the beast inside me did to him.” She paused, frowning. “I thought you wanted the last thing you saw of me before you started planning the Akatsuki’s doom was my smile. You opened your eyes!”

 

“I decided you walking away in those pants would be better.” He smirked at her blush.

 

“You are such a pervert.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Satin underwear!” Naruto grinned.

 

“I’m just going to crawl into a hole, excuse me.” He turned to walk away, only for Naruto to grab his arm with a laugh. She kissed his cheek, smiling widely. “There’s that smile I wanted.” He closed his eyes. “I’ll come find you when I’m done.” He heard her run off before opening his eyes, filled with determination.

 

When he finally pulled himself out of research and sort out his team he had expected reluctance, or that he would have to convince them. Instead it appeared that they had both been waiting for him to come to them, were awaiting orders off him as though he was their leader. Neither of them argued with the parts they were to play and assured him that they would work hard.

 

They were going to leave just before first light, during the small gap in guard duty. When they returned he would have to bring it up with Lady Tsunade, but that would have to wait. He had hoped to see Naruto again, to ensure that she would be able to help him but he found he had to simply trust her blindly. When Lady Tsunade appeared in time to stop him he had a hollow feeling that this was Naruto’s doing. He didn’t think she would rat them out. However, when Kakashi-Sensei made his presence known Shikamaru nearly laughed.

 

Of course she would send him the exact fighter he needed. One that was an adapt fighter, versatile, with enough chakra and experience to handle a prolonged fight. He wanted to be sure, and he wanted to find out if the blonde had any other plans in that brilliantly underrated brain of hers.

 

As Choji and Ino cheered at being given permission from Lady Tsunade to go on the mission Shikamaru turned to the white haired ninja. “But Kakashi-Sensei, what about Naruto?”

 

Kakashi-Sensei smiled behind his mask, pulling a heavily bandaged arm out of his pocket as answer. Shikamaru had to fight a laugh. She was a woman of her word and had clearly used her new jutsu on her perverted sensei first.

 

“You’re arm,” Ino gasped.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. He doesn’t need me at the moment. Plus, he’s got another squad leader with him now so…”

 

He did give a chuckle at that. “Man, that guy.” He doubted his teammates realised what Kakashi-Sensei was getting at. They had a few hours head start, in which time Naruto would be restoring her chakra and perfecting the jutsu as much as she could before she charged into battle, with or without permission from the Hokage. The Akatsuki were going to get a first hand message why they should leave the Nine-Tails alone, and the village it guards. Shikamaru would make sure that the two Akatsuki were not going to leave the battlefield. They would learn the hard way that they couldn’t kill a member of the Leaf, and they certainly couldn’t have their favourite jinchuriki.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He walked out of the Nara forest, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Brefew walked beside him, nudging him upright when he stumbled. His body felt like lead, his head pounded from lack of sleep, his nostrils were burnt from the smell of Hidan’s smoking flesh, but he felt relief. He would not have to sit Asuma-Sensei’s child down one day and explain how he had failed the man. He would be able to teach that child, guard them, without every action being tainted by guilt.

 

The light stung without the trees’ leaves blocking it. Blinking he was not surprised to see Naruto meters ahead of him, running closer. She stopped a short distance away, eyeing Brefew with appreciation.

 

“You did it?” the blonde asked, giving the male a tentative smile.

 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru whispered, not even sure if she could hear him. “Naruto…”

 

The blonde smiled and held open her arms. Instantly the young Nara fell into the waiting embrace, choking out a sob into Naruto’s neck. He leant so heavily into Naruto that the shorter ninja stumbled and fell to her knees, the Nara following to the ground. The blonde rubbed Shikamaru’s back, muttering into his ear soft words of comfort.

 

With a sniffle Shikamaru unburied his head from Naruto’s shoulder, his face pale and drenched in tears. He grasped Naruto’s face, looking desperately into the blonde’s eyes.

 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru’s voice shook as he spoke with urgency, “promise me that you will be careful. Promise me that you wouldn’t let the Akatsuki get you. I can’t lose you, especially not over the Nine-Tails inside you. I know you’ve gotten strong and you’re incredibly brave. It wouldn’t surprise me if you were Jonin level. But… Please promise me! Please. Promise you’ll be save and stay with me.”

 

With a gentle smile Naruto reached up and wiped a tear from Shikamaru’s cheek. “I have Kakashi-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Captain Yamato, Pervy-Sage, Granny Tsunade, Sakura, and even Sai backing me up. And I have you.” Naruto’s face turned strained, her eyes misting over. “And you’re wrong. I’m not strong or brave. I’m a coward. And I’m scared. I’m always afraid, of what people think, of what they might do, not just to me but to the people I care about. And mostly I’m afraid of waking up back at the academy, back before you started talking to me and gave me friends. I need my friends to make me strong. And I need you to make me safe.”

 

Shikamaru’s deep breath was audible through the field. Every good ninja knew that safety wasn’t something that came easy. To find someone who made you feel at peace was rare. It took trust and respect on multiple levels for a ninja to feel that way around someone.

 

The black haired boy moved forward, dropping his forehead against Naruto’s, his small, genuine smile turning into a slight grimace.

 

“Did my forehead protector hurt?” Naruto chuckled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well maybe if you wore yours on your damn forehead than that wouldn’t happen,” Naruto half-heartedly scolded, sounding amused.

 

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru’s forehead slipped off of Naruto’s. He kissed the girl’s cheek before burying his face in Naruto’s neck again, his arms wrapping around the blonde’s shoulders. Naruto held onto Shikamaru just as tightly, her arms around his waist.

 

Brefew walked up to the pair. The large animal touched its nose to Naruto’s head before dropping down next to the two to guard them.

 

“See, even Brefew is here for you,” Naruto remarked, rubbing the boy’s back.

 

Shikamaru chuckled before pulling away from Naruto. “I’m guessing you dealt with your target.”

 

“Yeah. My new jutsu is kind of a one in two chance jutsu but I got him. And Captain Yamato and I found we can combine my rasengun with his water style which is cool. Choji doesn’t like my new jutsu’s name either.” Naruto started leading Shikamaru back to the group, holding his hand comfortably.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Rasenshuriken. He says since I don’t throw it then I shouldn’t call it that, but I can feel that I should be able to throw it. I guess I just need more practice, or more chakra.” Naruto sighed.

 

“If you don’t have enough chakra than it can’t be done.” Shikamaru pulled Naruto closer to him, letting her warmth give him the energy he would need to get home.

 

When they met up with the rest of the team he could tell Choji and Ino were in higher spirits than before. Neither of them commented about Naruto and Shikamaru holding hands, though the genius knew Choji was already aware of his feelings for the blonde. He had drunk Shikamaru to thank for that. Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato were also obviously aware based on commented they had said after the Nine-Tails incident. If Ino wasn’t aware already than he figured it wouldn’t hurt for her to find out on her own. With her pushy personality she might get him to confess.

 

They stumbled into the village, not able to take the shortcut through the Nara Forest because it would be too dangerous, and up to Lady Tsunade’s office, giving her a report of the mission. Captain Yamato assured her that they had gathered Kakuzu’s body for autopsy. When they were finally allowed to leave Shikamaru groaned.

 

“Why does my estate have to be so far from the Hokage Tower?” he complained to Naruto. He knew he was trying to coax an answer from Naruto, but didn’t want to admit it.

 

Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato were walking ahead, Ino had stayed behind to help Lady Tsunade with the preparations for Kakuzu’s autopsy, and Choji had gone in search of food. Shikamaru had been the only one of the three Chunins to stay awake for two nights straight. Looking at the blonde he could tell Naruto hadn’t been getting sleep lately either.

 

“Konohamaru is sleeping on my couch, but you’re welcome to stay at mine.”

 

“Where would I sleep?” Shikamaru asked even though he had gotten the invitation he had wanted.

 

“In my bed. It’s not the first time.” When Kakashi-Sensei turned around sharply, looking as though he had just heard the latest book in his perverted book series had been released Naruto scoffed. “When he was sick, you old pervert. Keep walking or I’ll use my jutsu on you again.”

 

The threat made both team leaders hurry to leave their presence.

 

“I’m going to have to remember that threat,” Naruto chuckled.

 

“Where would you sleep?” Shikamaru asked slowly.

 

“Are you honestly so immature you can’t sleep in a bed with a girl? Or is it your perverted personality coming through?”

 

“Funny.”

 

“If you don’t want to I can get out my bedroll I use for missions.”

 

Shikamaru gave her a small smile. “No, I’m fine with sharing a bed. Truthfully I… I can’t sleep lately. Having you beside me will help.”

 

They snuck into her apartment, not wanting to wake the young Genin snoring on the couch. It wasn’t until Naruto closed her bedroom door that they spoke again.

 

“I told him what we were doing today. I hope you don’t mind but it calmed him.” Naruto threw a pair of her male boxer shorts at him. “Either turn around or go to the bathroom, I want to change out of there sweaty cloths.”

 

Swallowing thickly he turned his back on the girl. “You better not look either.”

 

“You’re the pervert here.”

 

He heard her laugh before he heard the rustle of clothing. He blocked out his thoughts by focusing on changing his own clothing. “Done,” he informed when he was finished changing.

 

“Me too.”

 

He turned to see Naruto climbing into bed wearing boxer shorts and a shirt. She sighed deeply as she lay down.

 

“I haven’t slept in a bed for ages. I forgot how nice it was.”

 

He slid in between the sheets next to the blonde, feeling the coldness against his skin. Putting one arm around Naruto’s waist he pulled her closer. “Thank you for helping me. And I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

 

“It’s fine. I forgive you.” Naruto buried her face in Shikamaru’s chest, falling to sleep quickly.

 

Smiling down at her he let himself drift off. “I honestly don’t deserve to have you care about me but I hope that you do.”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of how Asuma-Sensei would react if he knew where Shikamaru was at that moment. The idea eased him into sleep, making him realise the ball of pain he had been carrying was gone.

 

**_R and R please._ **


	35. Healing

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”

 

Shikamaru groaned, trying to drown out the noise. It was made harder by the sharp poke he received to the shoulder. Bringing the arm up that wasn’t wrapped around something warm; he shielded his eyes from the morning light. Squinting, he saw Konohamaru standing over him, glaring at him with a disapproving pout on his face. Seeing Shikamaru looking at him he poked him hard in the chest.

 

“Get the hell out of that bed! Now!”

 

Naruto groaned, burying her face further into Shikamaru’s chest, throwing a leg over his stomach.

 

“Konohamaru, go away, we’re trying to sleep.” Naruto’s words came out muffled against the Chunin’s skin.

 

With her so close to him Shikamaru could easily see just how much darker her skin was compared to his. He found himself ignoring the young boy glaring at him and instead staring at the contrast. He enjoyed the look of her tanned skin, reminding him of wet sand. She was so soft and warm though. There were freckles on her arm that she had draped over Shikamaru’s bare chest. He would give up watching clouds if it meant he could instead watch her sun kissed skin rest against his pale skin. Unfortunately, Konohamaru demanded attention.

 

“You two can’t be in bed together. SHIKAMARU, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SIST…!”

 

The brunet’s words were cut off by Naruto throwing a spare pillow at his face. He looked baffled before Naruto lifted her head, opening her eyes.

 

“Konohamaru, I love you, but if you don’t let me sleep, I will hit you.” The girl dropped her head back down onto Shikamaru’s chest, moving her arm to block her face.

 

“I know what you two want to get up to. I’m not leaving until he gets away from you,” Konohamaru hissed, blushing darkly.

 

“I want to sleep, nothing else,” Naruto muttered.

 

“Me too,” agreed Shikamaru, dropping his arm and closing his eyes.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“You’re welcome to sleep on the floor like a guard dog but either way I’m getting a couple more hours sleep. What time is it?” Naruto’s breath tickled Shikamaru as she sighed.

 

“It’s nearly five in the morning.” Konohamaru finally sighed. “If I hear any noise from in this room I will hurt you, Shikamaru.”

 

Shikamaru could feel the grin on Naruto’s face against his chest. “Naruto, don’t even think about it!”

 

“Think about what?” Konohamaru snapped.

 

“She’s thinking about making noises just to freak you out.” Shikamaru shook his shoulder, shaking Naruto in the process. The blonde whined and rolled away from him. “Behave, you. I want more sleep too.”

 

“You should sleep on the couch.” He could feel Konohamaru glaring at him.

 

“And where would you sleep, Konohamaru?” Shikamaru sighed, peeking one eye open. “I promise we will be good, like we already have been. Now can we please go back to sleep? We had a tiring mission.”

 

Konohamaru finally turned towards the door with a nod. He stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder. “The people who… you know… to Uncle Asuma…”

 

“They’re dead. Naruto finished one off and I got the other.” Shikamaru watched some of the tension leave the boy’s shoulders before he walked out, leaving the bedroom door ajar. He smiled, rolling to face Naruto, putting his torso against Naruto’s back. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer. “I’ll have to remember that you have a protective little brother.”

 

Naruto laughed, relaxing into him. “Yep, and I’ve raised him to be tough too, so you should be worried.”

 

“I’d be terrified if I couldn’t promise that I’d never hurt you. Konohamaru has no reason to distrust me.” Shikamaru buried his face in the back of Naruto’s neck, breathing in her scent.

 

When he woke up again, slowly this time, he still had his arm wrapped around Naruto’s form, holding her close to him. He rubbed the tip his nose against the back of the blonde’s neck, enjoying the smooth skin. Tightening his arm around Naruto he kissed her neck. Naruto shook in his arms as he kissed her again.

 

“That tickles,” Naruto mutter, rubbing her eyes before turning around; still in Shikamaru’s hold. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Better than I thought I would,” Shikamaru sighed. “Thank you.”

 

“Any time.” Naruto yawned, rubbing her eyes again. “We should get up before Konohamaru comes barging in again.” She sat up looking at Shikamaru expectantly. “I can’t get out of bed until you move.”

 

With a dramatic groan he rolled out of bed, watching the blonde crawl out, cradling her right arm to her stomach. Before he could question her Naruto walked over to her chest of draws, pulling a draw open with her left hand.

 

“Here. I figured you’d want to change.” She threw some clothing at him which he caught easily.

 

Holding it up, he couldn’t help but frown. “Naruto, are these my dad’s clothing?”

 

Naruto rocked on her heels, looking at the ground. “If you want I can get you some of Iruka-Sensei’s old clothing, or I have some shirts of Kakashi-Sensei’s…”

 

Shikamaru frowned at the blonde, a small smile on his face. “Why are you collecting clothing off men?”

 

Naruto blushed, rolling her eyes. “If you don’t want the clothing-”

 

“No, I appreciate it. I’m just wondering why. You can tell me.” Shikamaru put the clothing on the messy bed before walking closer, putting a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. When she flinched he removed it. “Sorry, I won’t touch you.”

 

She shook her head. “My shoulder and arm is a little sore, that’s all. I have their clothing cause… your dad gave me some of his when I was attached… and I think some of yours. I remember noticing that they were warmer, and…” Naruto blushed darker, looking away.

 

“What?” He went to put his hands on her arms again before stopping, and instead placing them on her hips. “Naruto, I’m not going to laugh or anything, I promise.”

 

Naruto huffed and rolled her eyes. “I used to imagined it was what a hug felt like. So when your dad kept offering his old clothing, I kept taking them, and Iruka-Sensei’s.”

 

“Kakashi-Sensei offers you his old shirts?” Shikamaru asked, not being able to imagine it. He quirked an eyebrow at the embarrassed expression Naruto wore.

 

“I may have borrowed some of Kakashi-Sensei’s and Captain Yamato’s shirts.”

 

Shikamaru couldn’t help the laugh that slipped passed his lips. “You’re a shirt thief!”

 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Naruto yelped.

 

“I’m not laughing at why you have the shirts. I’m laughing at the fact that you’re a shirt thief. If mine goes missing I know where to look.” He laughed again when Naruto shoved him. “Thanks for the clothing. Do you mind if I have a shower?”

 

“Go ahead.” Naruto got him a towel before dropping onto the lounge, right onto a sleeping Konohamaru’s chest.

 

“WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO?!”

 

“Pay back for earlier,” she laughed.

 

Chuckling, Shikamaru closed the bathroom door. When he exited the bathroom Naruto raced in, closing the door on Konohamaru.

 

“YOU BETTER NOT TAKE TO LONG!” the boy yelled.

 

“My bathroom,” Naruto sung back.

 

Konohamaru kicked the door before turning to Shikamaru who was rubbing his head with the towel. “Shikamaru, can I ask you about the Akatsuki?”

 

Sighing, he sat on the couch. “What do you want to know?”

 

“What are the chances of Naruto surviving?” At the Chunin’s frown the boy gave a dry chuckle. “I know what she holds. And I know the Akatsuki are targeting her kind, I overhead Uncle Asuma and Aunt Kurenai talking. Please tell me she’s not going to die too.”

 

Shikamaru patted the seat next to him, waiting until the boy sat and took some calming breaths. “Naruto is strong. We both know that, and she has the village beside her. None of us will let the Akatsuki take her away from us. You have my word that I will do everything I can to protect her.”

 

Konohamaru nodded slowly. “Don’t go dying either. You’re important to Naruto, and to me.”

 

“Good to know, kid.” He ruffled Konohamaru’s brown hair, making him swat at his hand.

 

“I see Konohamaru doesn’t want to kill you now.”

 

Both males jumped, looking over to see Naruto in girl’s clothing again. This time she wore a white halter neck and, something Shikamaru never expected, an orange skirt.

 

“You can have the bathroom now.” At her words Konohamaru grabbed some clothing and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. “That kid has the smallest bladder in existence.”

 

When Naruto sat down next to Shikamaru, she looked at him for a moment before huffing. “Stop looking at my legs, you pervert!”

 

“I’m just surprised you’re in a skirt,” the boy retorted, crossing his arms.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto nudged him with her elbow, only to yelp and cradle her arm.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, my arm is just a little sore.” Naruto put her hand on her injured arm, only to wince violently.

 

“It’s more than a little sore.” Shikamaru stood up. “Come on, we’re taking you to see a medic.”

 

Naruto rolled her eyes. “I heal quickly.”

 

“It hasn’t healed overnight. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I didn’t notice it was hurting with everything going on. I’ll tell you what, if it hasn’t healed in two hours you can march me down to the hospital.”

 

Shikamaru eyed off the blonde before realising this was one situation he couldn’t manoeuvre out of. Naruto was stronger than him, stubborn, and short of causing her pain there was no way Shikamaru could force her to go to the hospital.

 

“Fine, two hours,” he sighed, noting the time. “But you’re not allowed to lie to me about whether it is still injured, _at all_ , when the two hours are up.”

 

“Fine.” Naruto pouted before reaching out with her left hand, pushing a strand of hair out of Shikamaru’s face. “I like your hair down.” Luckily for Shikamaru, Naruto dropped her hand, frowning as she looked at the front door. “What’s Sai doing here?” She got up, walking to the door. When she opened it Sai stood on the threshold, fist raised.

 

The pale boy wasn’t surprised to see Naruto in feminine clothing. Shikamaru was reminded sharply that Sai discovered Naruto’s gender at the hot springs. Against his will his fingers curled inwards until his nails cut into his palm. He walked up to stand beside Naruto, putting a hand on the middle of her back. Staring the Anbu member down the genius noticed the shopping bags in his hand.

 

“Hey, Sai, what’s up?” Naruto asked with a chipper smile.

 

“I heard from Ino that you had guests and thought you might need provisions. I read that it was customary to offer your guests refreshments but you haven’t been home in a while.” He handed Naruto the shopping bags, clearly waiting for confirmation on his information.

 

“Thanks, I didn’t even think about that.”

 

“Not a problem, Naruto. Have a good day.” With a slight bow Sai turned and walked off.

 

“Bye,” Naruto called after him before closing the door. “Okay, on to the next problem: I don’t know how to cook.”

 

“Don’t look at me!” Shikamaru snapped. “I don’t know how to cook either.”

 

“I do.”

 

The two looked over at Konohamaru who immerged from the bathroom with a cloud of steam. He took the bags from Naruto’s good hand, looking through the items.

 

“Excellent.” Naruto wrapped her good arm around Konohamaru’s torso and lifted him onto her feet, before walking towards the kitchen, making Konohamaru walk too. “You can cook for us!”

 

“I didn’t agree to that,” yelped the brunet.

 

“Too bad,” Shikamaru chimed in. “We’ve volunteered you.”

 

“Thaaaanks,” Konohamaru sarcastically muttered before getting to work.

 

Shikamaru helped where he could but he made sure Naruto sat at the dining table and rested her arm. There were scratches on her arm but otherwise it looked fine. No bruising or decolourisation or swelling. Observing her arm out of the corner of his eye Shikamaru couldn’t help but wonder if the Nine-Tails didn’t heal the simple first. It was possible that Naruto’s flesh rarely showed the damage within because the Nine-Tails healed the flesh first then the internal damage. The only time Shikamaru had seen her appearance marred with injury was when she had been close to death. He could assume in those cases healing the internal, life threatening damage was more important. But why start with the flesh at all? Thinking it over Shikamaru wondered if it wasn’t a defence mechanism.  The beast obviously needed Naruto to live and therefore it wouldn’t want Naruto to look weak in front of the enemy. Being black, blue, and bloody from a fight would show how badly hurt she was. But if Naruto was weakened enough the Nine-Tails would be able to break out. It made Shikamaru wonder if the Nine-Tails wasn’t at least a little protective, or fond of the blonde. She did have the ability to sway people’s hearts.

 

After the three had finished breakfast and Naruto had exhausted her questions about Konohamaru’s training Shikamaru noticed that the two hours were up. He had noticed that Naruto was still not using her right hand much and had had difficulty eating breakfast with her left. She had ended up stabbing her sausages with her chopstick.

 

“Alright, time to go to the hospital,” Shikamaru demanded, rising to his feet. “I can tell you’re still injured.”

 

Naruto sighed. “At least let me change into my chest binds and boy’s clothing.”

 

“Everyone was fine with the whole Nine-Tails thing. Do you really think they are going to care about your gender?” Shikamaru asked.

 

“I don’t know. Part of me thinks they will be fine with it but a bigger part of me is still scared they will think I’m tricking them or something and will hate me. I told you, I’m a coward.” Naruto looked away from the two boys. “I’m just going to get dressed.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I’d protect you.” Shikamaru only knew the blonde heard him by the way she paused in her steps for only a moment before retreating to her bedroom.

 

“You know, I’m starting to think Naruto could do worse.” When Shikamaru frowned at Konohamaru the boy shrugged. “What? Naruto is a great ninja. Any guy would be lucky to have my big sister. But I suppose you’ll do.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

Konohamaru laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, I respect you. I just didn’t see how you and Naruto would work, but I’m starting to see that you two wouldn’t be that bad a match. Let me know how she is but I promised to meet Moegi and Udon. I’d cancel but I know they’re worried about me.”

 

“It’s alright. I’ll let you know if it’s anything bad. It’s probably just a broken bone or something.” Shikamaru walked the boy out before waiting for Naruto. When she did reappear looking like a boy he smirked. “You have trouble with the chest binds, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Naruto grounded out. “I don’t know what I’m going to do if they ask me to take off my jacket. Pray they don’t notice, I guess. What’s worse is that Sakura demands to heal me when she’s there. She won’t let anyone else near me because she’s the medic for Team Seven.”

 

“How does she not know yet?” Shikamaru asked, locking Naruto’s door for her.

 

“People tend not to look past what they see as obvious. I look like a boy, everyone says I’m a boy, therefore I am a boy. Add in the fact that I’ve never corrected people and no one as a reason to question it… well, except for you.” Naruto grinned. “Or do you check the gender of all your friends?”

 

“Only the ones that don’t smell like the gender they appear to be.”

 

“Seriously? That’s what gave me away? My scent?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve always wondered how Kiba hasn’t noticed.”

 

Naruto shrugged. “Hinata once commented that she was glad Kiba didn’t judge people on their smell or she would be self conscious about sweating so maybe that’s it. Plus I avoid him when it’s my time of the month, even though I always have the urge to hug cute things at that time, and Akamaru is adorable.”

 

“Your time… oh- ew.” When Naruto frowned at the expression he pulled he waved his hands. “No, I meant that he can smell it. That’s gross, not the bleeding part, cause you know, that’s natural…”

 

“You’re really uncomfortable right now, aren’t you?” Naruto laughed.

 

“Extremely.”

 

Naruto laughed again. “It’s fine, I understand that blood is gross, even if it’s natural for women.”

 

“Thank you. I’ve been yelled at for a similar conversation with Ino. It doesn’t help that she gets angry during her time.” Shikamaru sighed.

 

Naruto just laughed, something that warmed him. He had noticed that she was laughing more and more since her return. When they reached the hospital it was proven that Naruto was right, Sakura did demand to treat her. Naruto was shown to a room to wait for the pink haired girl and told to remove her jacket. Shikamaru sat on the bed with Naruto, hand on her shin. He was reminded sharply of the time he visited her after Sasuke nearly killed her. Shikamaru was still going to make that boy pay if he ever came back to the village.

 

“Naruto, what have you done now?” Sakura asked, opening the door to the room. Ino closed it as she followed her in.

 

“Hey, Naruto, Shikamaru. I heard you guys were here,” Ino greeted, eyeing off Naruto for a moment before turning her probing gaze onto her teammate. “Do I want to know what happened to Naruto’s arm?”

 

“He probably pushed himself too much in training today,” Sakura spoke up, walking around the bed.

 

“I hurt it yesterday when I went up against that Kukka guy.”

 

“You mean Kakuzu,” corrected Shikamaru with a smile.

 

“Right, him.” Naruto screamed when Sakura grabbed her arm. “What the hell, Sakura?”

 

“Let him go!” Shikamaru growled, swinging his arm at Sakura’s arm. He caused her to release her hold, allowing Naruto to cradle her arm to her torso. “Naruto told you it hurt!”

 

“Sakura, maybe you should examine Naruto’s arm like you would with everyone else,” Ino advised, taking Naruto’s left hand and moving it away from her injured arm.

 

The pink haired girl channelled chakra into her hand before hovering them over the blonde’s arm. The more that she examined Naruto’s arm the deeper the frown on her brow became. Finally she stopped and wrote on a notepad.

 

“You’re too damn reckless, that’s your problem!” Sakura scolded when she was finished writing.

 

“Why are you getting so upset anyway?” Naruto asked.

 

“Shut up.” Sakura hit Naruto on the top of her head with the clip board. “Don’t talk back.”

 

“How about you help Naruto instead of hitting him,” Shikamaru snapped, glaring at the girl.

 

Sakura ignored him, reading the notepad again. “Your arm is broken in a number of places. I’ll try to speed up the healing progress but you’ll have to wear a cast.”

 

As she went to work Naruto looked down sadly. When Shikamaru squeezed her shin she looked up with a sad smile. “It was my new jutsu, I’m sure.” She looked from Shikamaru to Ino. “You guys don’t have to wait for me. Shikamaru, your parents are probably worried about you.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, taking the hand Ino had let go.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Naruto smiled. “Thanks though.”

 

“Alright.” Shikamaru stood, moving closer with the intention of giving her a kiss, only to catch himself. Instead he rubbed his thumb over the back of the hand he held. “I’ll come see how you are later.”

 

“Bye, Naruto,” Ino called as she led the way out of the room. “He’ll be fine.”

 

“He rarely has to be healed though, so for him to be this bad is kind of terrifying.” Shikamaru sighed, running his fingers through his hair, realising he still hadn’t pulled it back.

 

“I see that not only Sakura has been spoilt by Naruto’s healing speed,” Ino noted with a smile. “I promise he will be back to normal soon. He’ll probably heal his broken bones in a quarter of the time it would take anyone else.”

 

Nodding Shikamaru realised something. “You go. I’ve got somewhere I have to be.”

 

He pulled back his hair before visiting Asuma-Sensei’s grave, putting the man’s lighter on the tomb stone. He was a little surprised to see Kurenai on her feet and made sure to tell her that she should be resting. It was a relief to see that she was strong enough to handle her grief. He had been worried that she would lose the baby in her suffering. Shikamaru should have realised that Asuma-Sensei would go for someone strong. He made sure to comment as much to the woman.

 

“He wasn’t the only one who went for a strong partner,” she said with a small smile at him.

 

Not knowing what to say Shikamaru offered to walk her home before heading back to the Nara Estate. It felt odd to know the last time he had been home he had been in such emotional turmoil he hadn’t been sure how to survive. Now he could breathe easier and think clearer. His skin still held a now familiar scent of a particular blonde too. Hoping his father was up for a game a shogi he walked into his house with a small smile on his face.

 

**_R and R._ **


	36. Protection

** Shikaku’s POV **

 

He tried to sit and read but after one line found himself standing and pacing through the living room. He tried to look over a list of candidates for Jonin but again found himself pacing. Shikamaru hadn’t been at the funeral. He hadn’t expected that. He had thought to ask Naruto if he knew where the boy was but seeing the blond comforting the last Sarutobi made him walk away. Naruto was needed more there.

 

Shikamaru was finally home but Shikaku was at a loss as to what to do. He could count the amount of times he was at a loss on one hand. The first was when Yoshino boldly asked him out, in front of his team, the second was when he was made the Leaf’s ambassador around the time the Third Great Ninja War started. He had relied on Choza to calm him and make him think reason, and the third was when Shikamaru was born. Until he held his son he had had been bewildered and terrified. Now, he was in the same state. Shikaku had expected his son to be broken from the loss of his sensei but instead he appeared fine, perhaps a bit numb, but nothing else. If he saw some type of negative emotion from Shikamaru he would be able to judge how to handle him, what buttons to press to make him open up and grieve properly.

 

When he heard Yoshino struggling to get the front door open he went to help her with the groceries she carried. His wife held a puzzled expression as they unpacked the bags. It was only a matter of time before she said something. As he put the last item away Yoshino turned to him, folding her arms over her stomach.

 

“Naruto is outside.”

 

“Is he here to visit Shikamaru?” Shikaku frowned. “Why didn’t you let him in?”

 

“No, I mean outside the gate to the estate. When he spotted me he ran behind a tree. He looked… odd.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shikaku watched Yoshino’s frown deepen.

 

“I don’t know. Misshapen perhaps. It was probably because he ran off so quickly. What do you think he was doing out there, Shika?”

 

“He could have been walking passed or he could have been looking for Shikamaru.”

 

Yoshino sighed. “Maybe. But do me a favour and go look for him after dinner, just encase. And take a blanket for him if he is there.”

 

“Yes, dear,” Shikaku assured, smiling as his wife started making dinner.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Shikamaru didn’t join them for dinner. He was a little surprised that his wife made extra and put it into a disposable container. When she put it with a folded up blanket he knew who it was for. Once he had finished eating he gathered up the blanket and meal and went to see if he could find Naruto.

 

When he walked outside the gate separating the Nara estate from the rest of the village he spotted something yellow in the trees. Looking closer he could just make out Naruto’s face. When the boy spotted him he put his hands together and his shape seemed to alter. Assuming it was a trick of the light he shrugged it off, walking closer to the tree the blond sat in.

 

“Naruto,” he called, waiting for the blond to jump down from the tree branch, “what are you doing?”

 

“I, um,” he looked down, “I was waiting to see if Shika was alright.”

 

“You’re welcome in the house, you know that, right?”

 

“I don’t think I am.” Naruto finally met Shikaku’s eye. “I don’t blame Shikamaru for seeing me as the cause of Asuma-Sensei’s death. The Akatsuki are after me. They are a threat to the Leaf because of me. And Asuma-Sensei is dead-”

 

“Because of the Akatsuki, not you,” cut in Shikaku. “Did Shikamaru tell you he blamed you?”

 

“No,” Naruto said slowly before sagging his shoulders. “He yelled at me when I tried to talk to him about Asuma-Sensei. I didn’t mean to make him angry, I just thought he might want someone to talk to about what happened. I still think he does but I don’t think that’s me.”

 

Shikaku studied the boy in front of him. Naruto was wearing shorts that looked like they belonged on a girl and an orange t-shirt. He looked lost and kept shooting looks at the gate behind Shikaku. He knew through Asuma-Sensei that Naruto was interested in boys only and that Shikamaru was aware of this fact. Shikaku also knew, thanks to a talkative Choji and Choza, that Shikamaru had stayed at Naruto’s house more than once, drunk even. With the way Naruto was concerned for the Nara heir Shikaku was starting to think he would have give Shikamaru ‘the talk’ again, just to ensure he remembered it. Until then, Naruto had given the piece of information Shikaku needed to get through to his son.

 

“I don’t think he has an issue with you, Naruto. He just doesn’t want to confront his feelings and you being there when he does would make it worse. He doesn’t want you to see him as weak.”

 

“I would never think him weak. He’s a great ninja, and a great man. I’m just worried about him.”

 

Shikaku smiled, watching Naruto rub his arms. “You’re going to stay out here all night, aren’t you? There’s no convincing you to come inside.”

 

Naruto shrugged with a sheepish smile. Shaking his head at the boy – and silently wishing his son would hurry up before someone who acted more with their heart instead of their head came along – he handed over the blanket and meal.

 

“If you get too cold, or change your mind you can always come in. No sleeping in Shikamaru’s room though.” He bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing at the blush that covered Naruto’s face as Shikaku walked back towards the house. It was growing dark and he thought it was about time he had a discussion with his son. He would make sure to remind him Naruto was the type of person who felt emotions stronger than the Nara men did. The boy didn’t deserve to feel as though he should sit in the cold waiting.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He had been apprehensive when he found out Shikamaru was hunting the ones who killed Asuma. Revenge was not the answer to grief. He had spotted Choji and Shikamaru entering the Nara forest and followed them. When he saw what they were doing it wasn’t hard for him to work out what his son was planning, especially after having seen the shogi board. He wisely didn’t tell Choza or Inoichi about what their children were up to but he did wait in hiding for his son’s plan.

 

Although it was a good plan to take down Hidan it was horrifying too. He knew the minutes following Hidan’s burial would determine if his son was heading down a dark path. Shikaku followed Shikamaru at a distance. Brefew walked beside Shikamaru, giving the Nara leader an easy path to follow. When his son cleared the tree line Shikaku stopped, standing on a sturdy tree branch. He could easily see Naruto running towards Shikamaru. The blond was smart enough to not walk too close to Brefew. In Shikamaru’s emotionally unstable Brefew might attack Naruto.

 

Shikaku held his breath as Naruto spoke to Shikamaru. He didn’t know what response to expect from his son. Had he just watched the boy pave his way to darkness or simply put a stop to a deadly threat? He nearly laughed with relief when Shikamaru fell into Naruto’s arms, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Shikamaru’s heart hadn’t hardened.

 

He should have walked away but he was enjoying seeing Naruto comforting Shikamaru. He wanted to see his son happy, an heir be damned, and if he could learn more about Naruto’s feelings towards Shikamaru he might be able to give some fatherly advice. He felt ashamed for not leaving them to their private moment when Shikamaru grasped Naruto’s face. Shikaku did not want to witness their first kiss; Shikamaru would be mortified if he found out. But his son didn’t kiss the blond.

 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru’s voice shook as he spoke with urgency, “promise me that you will be careful. Promise me that you wouldn’t let the Akatsuki get you. I can’t lose you, especially not over the Nine-Tails inside you. I know you’ve gotten strong and you’re incredibly brave. It wouldn’t surprise me if you were Jonin level. But… Please promise me! Please. Promise you’ll be safe and stay with me.”

 

With a gentle smile Naruto reached up and wiped a tear from Shikamaru’s cheek. “I have Kakashi-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Captain Yamato, Pervy-Sage, Granny Tsunade, Sakura, and even Sai backing me up. And I have you.” Naruto’s face turned strained. “And you’re wrong. I’m not strong or brave. I’m a coward. And I’m scared. I’m always afraid, of what people think, of what they might do, not just to me but to the people I care about. And mostly I’m afraid of waking up back at the academy, back before you started talking to me and gave me friends. I need my friends to make me strong. And I need you to make me safe.”

 

Shikaku’s eyes widened as Shikamaru gasped. He wondered if Naruto knew the weight of his statement. Even though Shikaku trusted Choza and Inoichi he didn’t feel completely safe when out with them. He still looked over his shoulder, he was still paranoid about rogue ninjas in the area. And he saw his teammates doing the same thing. But when with Yoshino he felt calm, at peace. Their home was safe, because any rogue ninja dumb enough to attack them would be slaughtered. He would have no mercy for someone who risked harming Yoshino.

 

He nearly fell out of the tree when he realised what he had just thought. He would cause a person pain if they tried to hurt his wife. Some might even worry that he was heading down a dark path if such a thing happened. Shikamaru wanted justice for Asuma, but taking Hidan down in such a manner, making sure that the Akatsuki member could never put himself back together, and would forever be trapped under dirt and rock left a message. It was a message that the other Akatsuki members were bound to hear, even if they don’t learn the details. And to have Hidan trapped in the Nara forest added to that message.

 

The Akatsuki were not allowed to harm the Leaf, and more, they were to keep their hands off a particular someone. The heir to the Nara Clan was willing to taint his heart and soul if it meant protecting someone dear to him.

 

He shouldn’t have worried about Shikamaru. His son had been able to track down these two particular Akatsuki members because they were hunting Naruto. They might have even been planning to ambush the Jinchurikki the next time he left the village. Shikamaru was doing the same thing any ninja would have done when the person they loved was targeted.

 

As Naruto scolded Shikamaru for not wearing his forehead protected Shikaku smiled and turned, heading through the forest towards his house. Shikamaru’s team would have to head back the long way since so few were allowed into the Nara Forest. He had been surprised to see Shikamaru had taken Naruto into the forest to hide from his mother. Perhaps he had been using it as a test.

 

/ / / / /

 

He didn’t see Shikamaru again until the next day. When he did arrive he was wearing what looked like some of Shikaku’s old clothing. It didn’t take a genius like himself to know that Shikamaru had spent the night at Naruto’s. Part of him was uncomfortable with that realisation. His son was meant to stay a little boy at least a little longer.

 

When Shikamaru saw him he smiled and asked if he wanted to play a game of shogi. Shikaku decided to not go easy on the boy and won his first match quickly.

 

“You’re going to have to try harder than that, Shikamaru,” Shikaku taunted as they reset the board.

 

“I guess playing against Asuma-Sensei and Naruto has made me a little lazy.”

 

“Naruto plays?” Shikaku asked in surprise.

 

“I’m teaching him.” Shikamaru blushed lightly as he made the first move.

 

“Oh…” Shikaku let the conversation lull for a handful of moves before deciding he had to speak up. “Shikamaru, I’m aware that you are getting older, and that… you’ll be participating in adult activities. But I want you to remember to be protected, even if there isn’t a risk of pregnancy.”

 

Shikamaru looked up in horror, his face scarlet. “Dad, that the hell! What made you bring this topic up?”

 

“I’ve noticed that you have stayed overnight at Naruto’s a few times now. I approve of the relationship but I want you to take it slow and remember protection. I don’t think you and Naruto are dating yet but when you do, remember what I said. And if you two are… engaging in physical activity already I think you should stop until you are together. I know you love him and starting off a relationship like that is liable to end badly. I’ve seen it happen. Though sometimes it ends well but I don’t want you risking something I know is important to you.”

 

Shikamaru had buried his face into his hands. “Dad, please stop talking,” he pleaded. “Naruto and I aren’t having sex. I just crash at his place some times. It’s comforting to know he’s safe. And you’re right that we aren’t together yet.”

 

“But you do love him, am I right?”

 

“Yes,” Shikamaru admitted, slowly lifting his head. “I’ve tried to tell him but every time I try something stops me. There is a mental block and I can’t work out where it comes from.”

 

“When was the first time you came across this block?” Shikaku asked, studying his son.

 

“Um,” Shikamaru blushed again, “We were in the forest…”

 

“When you fought Hidan?”

 

“No, when we were hiding from mum. I thought you were lurking during my fight with Hidan though. I tried to tell Naruto but something stopped me. When Asuma-Sensei, Izumo, and Kotetsu asked me about it I said I was afraid of Naruto accepting my feelings. Though I feel like he’ll never return them. Asuma-Sensei said my use of the word _accepting_ was important but that didn’t really help me. Something is holding me back and I can’t work out what.”

 

Shikaku scoffed. “Yes, you can. It’s like the Nine-Tails secret. You had all the pieces for ages but you took your time realising the answer. You had the pieces to make the picture but you refused to see it.”

 

“No, I needed one more.”

 

“You chose to need it because you refused to believe someone you loved was being used as a gaol cell. It’s perfectly reasonable but now you’re doing it again.” Shikaku stared at his son, waiting to see if he would reach the answer. When it was obvious he hadn’t, Shikaku sighed. He couldn’t really be mad over his son not wanting to see something that would just cause him pain.

 

“Do you know what’s holding me back from telling Naruto how I feel?

 

“I have my theories,” he answered cryptically. “One is that you are a coward, but that is the least likely. You have a lot of physical contact with Naruto, which means you can’t be too scared of Naruto finding out. My main guess is that you are unwilling to see the answer because you don’t like the answer. You don’t _want_ to see the answer because it means knowing how much Naruto has been hurt in the past and what that’s done to him. You’re going to have to face it eventually though, since your feelings for the boy seem to only have grown.”

 

Shikamaru appeared to think over his father’s words before looking up at him. His eyes held amusement and confusion, an odd mix to Shikaku, given their topic. When the boy laughed Shikaku raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was so funny.

 

“You just gave your only son and heir permission to date a _boy_.”

 

“As long as you are happy, I don’t mind if there is no blood heir to the Nara Clan. You and Naruto can always adopt.”

 

Shikamaru frowned at his father, a blush tinging his cheeks again. “Dad, you clearly haven’t realised that I’m not attracted to boys.”

 

It was Shikaku’s turn to frown. He almost pointed out the obvious, that that can’t be true. Unless it was a singular, same sex attraction. Instead he thought over his son’s words. He remembered Naruto’s attack when he was little, and Choza’s recount of the picnic Naruto joined and what a pretty little girl he made. Aiko had gushed about ‘her’ for weeks. He thought about the times he had seen Naruto looking uncomfortable and cranky, flinching as though he was in pain with a hand on his abdomen. Lastly, he remembered the other night, when both he and Yoshino had noticed how Naruto’s form seemed to shift in the darkness before making himself seen, and the feminine pants that he wore.

 

“Naruto’s a girl,” he breathed, watching a smirk appear on the face so similar to his own, though younger and unscarred. “That explains a lot. But why do you call Naruto ‘he’ then?”

 

“Partly habit. Naruto doesn’t want everyone to know yet. She’s worried about how they will react and part of her is worried about people still attacking her like when she was younger. I respect her secret, though she does let those she trusts enough in on the secret.”

 

“Yet you told me.”

 

“I didn’t tell you. I just pointed out a fact that you didn’t bother to notice. Granted I guess I technically don’t like girls either, since I’ve only ever liked Naruto.”

 

“What would you have done if Naruto was a boy?”

 

Shikamaru shrugged. “I honestly don’t know if I was so sure that Naruto was a girl that I never thought about what would happen if I was wrong or I just fell so much in love with her I stopped caring. How long have you known about my feelings for Naruto?”

 

“Since you heard that he- she died fighting that Uchiha boy and broke down. I realised it wasn’t just at the loss of a friend. You have no idea how relieved I was to hear she was alive. I know losing Asuma hurt but it would have been worse if it had been the one you loved romantically that was your first loss.”

 

“So you approve of Naruto as much or more now that you know she’s a female?”

 

“Well,” Shikaku stretched, standing up, “I don’t have to worry about an heir. I’m sure you’ll have one soon enough. Just not too soon. Your mother isn’t ready to be a grandmother yet.”

 

“DAD!”

 

“I’ll tell you what, when you finally confess to Naruto –”

 

“You’ll get worse,” cut in Shikamaru.

 

Shikaku just laughed. “All Nara men go for strong woman, but you’ve definitely gone for a different type of strong. I can’t imagine Naruto hitting you with a frying pan when angry.”

 

“No, but she is likely to draw on my face whilst I sleep, run my underwear up the flag pole, and paint my biggest secret onto the Hokage faces.”

 

With a snort Shikaku grinned. “That’s one of the reasons I approve of her. She’s a good match for you.”

 

Shikamaru just smiled back. “Hey, where are you going? It’s your turn.”

 

“I’m just getting a drink,” Shikaku replied, walking inside. He bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing as Yoshino darted into the kitchen. “You little sneak,” he taunted into her ear when he caught up with her.

 

“I heard you talking about protection and got worried,” Yoshino whispered, as though Shikamaru risked hearing them.

 

“Are you-” Shikaku took a breath, “okay with this?”

 

“Yes,” Yoshino assured with a smile. “I was wrong to see Naruto as a monster. He… _she_ is a kind, sweet bo-girl. That’s going to be hard to get used to. She clearly cares about our son. And he cares about her a lot.”

 

“He loves her,” Shikaku reminded, watching Yoshino’s smile grow.

 

Yoshino balled her hands and covered her mouth with them, reminding Shikaku of a mouse. That was one of her expressions he first fell in love with. He had thought she had outgrown it. “Our little boy is in love. He’s grown up so much. Do you think they will get married?”

 

“I think you’re planning too far ahead. We don’t even know if Naruto loves him back,” he chuckled.

 

“You’re the one planning for their heir,” Yoshino scolded, lightly slapping Shikaku’s arm. “Besides, of course Naruto loves him. How can she not? Shikamaru is a handsome, charming boy. Any girl will be lucky to have him.”

 

“Spoken like a true mother.” Shikaku smiled, grabbing two drinks and kissed Yoshino on the cheek as he walked passed. “If Shikamaru loves Naruto half as much as I love you he won’t give up on Naruto until they are together and happy.”

 

Yoshino smiled. “I knew Shikamaru got his looks and charm from somewhere.”

 

Deciding to tease her a little he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Naruto feels safe around Shikamaru. She told him herself.”

 

Yoshino looked stunned for a moment before turning away. “I’m picking out wedding colours. If those two have their way it will be orange and green. That won’t do.”

 

Chuckling, Shikaku went to rejoin his son to finish their game of shogi, hopefully keeping the boy oblivious to the plotting of his mother.

 

**_The end of this chapter might be caused by my friend. She needed help with her friend’s wedding planning, and was talking to me about colours._ **

****

**_More people are finding out Shikamaru’s, and Naruto’s secrets. Secrets can never be kept can they? R and R._ **


	37. Deserving

**_So I went off the manga when it came to Konohamaru and his sexy jutsu challenge with Naruto cause one: it doesn’t turn Moegi into a mini-Sakura, two: it’s funnier, and three: it shows what a hypocrite Sakura is._ **

 

They had decided to go out for dinner instead of his mother cooking. As they walked into the shopping district his mother kept smiling at him, making him feel uncomfortable. He was thankfully distracted from his mother by Naruto who came running down the street, laughing. She kept looking over her shoulder as though expecting to see someone in pursuit. When she spotted the Nara family she skidded to a halt, kicking up dust as she did.

 

“Hey,” she waved only to look behind her again and pull a face. Instantly she had pulled Shikamaru in front of her with her good arm.

 

He was met by a very angry Sakura, with her fist raised. When she tried to lower it onto his head she found she couldn’t move it. She looked around before glaring at him, obviously thinking it was his shadow holding her. Except that there was no shadow. He felt a warm presence near his waist and knew without looking at the blonde that it was Naruto’s chakra.

 

“Come on, Sakura, it’s not Shikamaru’s fault that you’re a pervert like Kakashi-Sensei,” Naruto laughed, only to gasp dramatically and peek over Shikamaru’s shoulder, “Or is it his fault? Are you attracted to Shikamaru?”

 

Naruto dissolved into laughed as Shikamaru pulled a horrified expression and Sakura scoffed.

 

“I am not a pervert!” Sakura snapped, stomping her foot.

 

“Oh yes you are. Konohamaru proved that. I have to now bleach my eyes but it was totally worth it.” Naruto had one hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder, holding herself up. “We all saw your expression. It was worse than Kakashi-Sensei’s with Konohamaru’s first transformation.”

 

“You shouldn’t have taught him things like that!” Sakura huffed, changing direction of the conversation.

 

“Are you kidding? I’m proud of the kid!”

 

Naruto’s chakra had obviously let Sakura go seeing as the pink haired girl tried to swing at Naruto. Shikamaru pulled the blonde and himself out of the way before he grabbed Sakura with his shadow.

 

“What is it with you and beating up your injured team mate?” Shikamaru hissed, holding Naruto to his chest and turning his back on Sakura, shielding the injured girl.

 

“Naruto,” Shikaku started in a calm voice. “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

 

“Sure. It’ll stop Kakashi-Sensei from threatening to man handle me again.” At the confused look the Naras sent her she held up the arm stuck in a cast. “I couldn’t use chop sticks so he gave me a choice, willingly let him feed me or get man handled. Please tell me you guys were getting something you can eat with your fingers.”

 

“Sushi,” assured Yoshino.

 

“Sweet. See ya, Sakura.” Before the pink haired girl could recover Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and ran off from her, leaving her to vent her anger elsewhere. They didn’t run too far ahead, just enough to deter her. When she had walked away they stopped, waiting for Shikamaru’s parents to catch up.

 

“What was that about?”

 

Naruto laughed. “Konohamaru ambushed me after lunch and wanted to show me his new form of sexy jutsu. It got Kakashi-Sensei. It was two naked girls. Sakura hit him and went off at us for being perverts so he turned himself into Sai and Sasuke. I nearly threw up, Kakashi-Sensei was disturbed… I don’t think Sai knew what was going on, and Sakura was staring with a gross grin on her face.”

 

“And you don’t like the sight of two young men naked?’ Yoshino asked with a small smile.

 

Naruto stuck her tongue out, grimacing. “Sasuke is like a brother too me, and Sai looks eerily like Sasuke that I’m tempted to stick him in a wig and contacts to stop the resemblance. So, no, Mrs Nara, neither of them are my type.” The blonde shuddered for good measure.

 

“So is it the dark hair you’re not attracted too? Or the dark eyes, or pale skin?” Shikamaru’s mother prodded.

 

“Nah, it’s not really anything I can point at.” Naruto put her hands behind her head only wince and drop her arms. “It’s their… manner. Both are cold, calculating, kinda emotionless. They wouldn’t blink at the hard decisions. Sai, until he started opening his eyes, only saw the mission, no matter what, and Sasuke, he will take down someone who’s in his way if he has too. I know that one personally.” Naruto touched her heart, grimacing. “Both scoff, well Sai frowns, at me for wanting to find another way. I value how people feel. I could never be attracted to someone who buries their heart, especially not willingly.”

 

Yoshino seemed to ponder Naruto’s words, giving Shikamaru the opportunity to pull the blonde into the sushi bar, cutting off any talk about her romantic life. He decided it would be best to keep himself between Naruto and his mother encase she started her line of questioning again. He didn’t know what brought it on and he had a feeling he didn’t want to. Once they were situated and had food in front of them it was his father that posed a question to Naruto.

 

“What happened to your arm, Naruto?”

 

“Oh,” Naruto frowned down at the cast. “Apparently my new jutsu is a double sided blade. Every time I use it I get cut too. It took out my chakra veins in my arm. The Nine-Tails is healing it but Old Granny can’t guarantee he’ll always be able to heal me.”

 

“So all that training, was for nothing?” Yoshino asked slowly.

 

“No. I was able to help Shikamaru take down the two who killed Asuma-Sensei. That was worth an arm. And the jutsu can work, if I can find a way to pump enough chakra into it to throw it.”

 

“How is it that you don’t have enough chakra already?” Shikamaru studied the way Naruto’s face darkened, wondering what caused that reaction.

 

“It’s because I have to keep the seal under control.” Naruto sighed, shooting a look at Shikamaru’s parents. “If I put more chakra into the jutsu then I risk the Nine-Tails taking over. If he takes over too much more he’s going to shorten my lifespan… he would have already if jinchuriki didn’t have abnormally long life spans.”

 

The Chunin gave Naruto a small smile. “How do you know that?”

 

The mockingly condescending smile the blonde sent him made him chuckle. “You really think I didn’t look up what I am?” She popped a piece of sushi into her mouth, looking smug.

 

“That was very wise of you,” commended Shikaku.

 

“Thanks, but I still need to think of a way to throw the rasenshurriken, otherwise I can’t use it. I’m planning to use the time it takes for my arm to heal to do some research. Though there really isn’t much on jinchurikis and their seals. How has work been for you, Shikaku?”

 

Dinner was filled with easy conversation between the three Naras and Naruto. By the time they left the restaurant it was dark. The streets were filled with those who frequented the bars. Kotetsu and Izumo were two such people. When they spotted the group they started heading towards them.

 

“Hey, Naruto, do you want to come drinking with us?” Kotetsu asked, making Naruto laugh.

 

“You drink?” Shikamaru asked in surprise.

 

“Are you kidding? She wins all the drinking contests!” Izumo stated, only to cover his mouth in shock.

 

Naruto breathed deep, her eyes closed. After a beat she opened her eyes. “Okay, I expected Shikaku to have worked it out since he’s smarter than Shikamaru, but what about you, Yoshino?”

 

“I may have overheard a conversation,” Yoshino seemed to find the surrounding roofs very interesting.

 

When his father wouldn’t meet his eye Shikamaru closed his eyes, hoping that if he squeezed them hard enough the situation would go away. Instead he had to lick his dry lips and open his eyes again.

 

Naruto groaned. “At this rate I’ll be woken in the middle of the night by Sakura beating the crap out of me… not the worst way I’ve been woken up cause of my gender.”

 

Yoshino flinched as Shikaku kicked at a rock on the ground.

 

“Have fun drinking, Naruto. I should get these two home. And I promise they will keep your secret.” Shikamaru tried to turn his mother and push her in the direction of the house with little luck.

 

Naruto laughed. “You lot can come drinking too.”

 

“I don’t drink,” Shikamaru replied, trying to not blush when Naruto just stared at him.

 

“Yes, you do, and it’s hilarious.”

 

“Yeah, come with.” Kotetsu slung an arm over Naruto’s shoulders, grinning at Shikamaru. “Otherwise who knows what we’ll get up to or _say_.”

 

“I think it will do you good to get out more,” Shikaku remarked. “Go have some drinks with your friends.”

 

As his parents walked off Shikamaru turned to Naruto, who had shrugged Kotetsu off with an elbow to the gut. She grinned, linking arms with him and dragging him along.

 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to join in with the contests.” She leant in to whisper in his ear. “The reason I win is cause it takes about 20 times the amount of alcohol to get me drunk.”

 

“And you don’t see that as cheating?” he chuckled back.

 

“Of course not, especially if there is winnings involved. Keep my secret and I’ll share them with you.”

 

The way Naruto was pressed against his side, breathing in his ear was distracting. Still he managed to shake his head at the blonde’s antics. When they reached the bar he found Guy-Sensei, Genma, and Anko. He was surprised at Naruto’s choice of drinking buddies. When they slid into the booth Genma gave a cheer.

 

“You found Naruto, and he’s brought a boy toy.” Genma winked at Shikamaru, making the Nara shutter at the memory of becoming a Chunin.

 

“Genma,” snapped Naruto before grinning. “You should know I’m the boy toy.”

 

Genma roared with laughter as Anko gave Naruto a flirtatious smile.

 

“With that tan skin and tight body I can see why.”

 

“Oh, Anko,” Naruto started wistfully. “If only you were a couple years younger, and you know, had a penis,” she sighed, “it still wouldn’t work out cause you’re a psychotic bitch.”

 

Shikamaru snorted.

 

“See, this is the side of you Kakashi doesn’t believe exists,” commented Guy-Sensei as he signalled to the bartender for more drinks.

 

“Can you really see me drinking with Kakashi-Sensei… or any of my teammates?” Naruto rolled her eyes before smiling at the waiter who handed her the sake. “Thanks, Varric.”

 

“No problem,” The man smiled. “If you guys get into another drinking contest let me know so that I can put money on you.”

 

“Hey!” Genma snapped. “I could win.”

 

The man scowled around his senbon when the group laughed.

 

“Naruto has still been able to walk in a straight line and have a coherent conversation whilst you were slumped on the table,” Izumo reminded as Kotetsu hit his hand on the table in amusement.

 

“The day you beat Naruto I’ll eat a kunai,” added Kotetsu.

 

“Way to make me conflicted,” joked Varric before turning back to Naruto. “What happened to your arm? Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just an occupational hazard.”

 

“Well, I hope you did worse to the other guy.”

 

“He’s dead, so I’m thinking so.”

 

Varric winked at Naruto.”I always feel safer with you around.”

 

The moment the waiter walked away Anko tried to kick Naruto under the table and succeeded in getting Shikamaru’s shin instead.

 

“Ow, you crazy woman!”

 

“Sorry, I was aiming for the blond bomb. Why haven’t you made a move on Varric?”

 

“I’ve told you, I don’t think Varric is in to me.”

 

Shikamaru snorted. “Please, he could sashay in front of you, wearing nothing but a sign saying ‘Naruto, notice me’ and orange underwear, and you still wouldn’t think he liked you.”

 

“Have you tried that, Shikamaru?” Kotetsu asked with a grin.

 

“Nah,” Shikamaru took a sip of his drink. “I wouldn’t bother with the sign… or the underwear.”

 

Naruto, who had just taken a sip of her own drink, started choking, making the others at the table laugh.

 

“Well, apparently that would definitely get Naruto’s attention. And mine, for the record.” Anko smirked. “Always thought the Nara clan breed good looking men.”

 

“I did not expect that reply,” Naruto choked out, pounding a fist on her chest as she coughed. “Sake is not a fun drink to choke on.”

 

“I can imagine. The appeal of Shikamaru naked obviously got to you.” Kotetsu laughed. “You’re in, mate!”

 

“I’m regretting joining the table.” The Nara man sighed as the others at the table laughed.

 

“Feel free to stand and give us a show,” commented Genma with a wink.

 

“You realise I’m a man, right?”

 

“I’m easy.”

 

“Oh, that’s for sure.” Naruto stuck her tongue out at the scowl Genma gave her.

 

“I meant I have no qualms with gender.”

 

“I can contest to that,” Naruto shuttered, putting her hand up. “First time I went drinking with him he grabbed my ass.”

 

“It’s a nice ass.”

 

“I did enjoy his reaction,” chuckled Guy-Sensei who seemed to be enjoying watching the conversation play out.

 

“What did you do?” Shikamaru gave Naruto a mock frown.

 

“Broke his nose.”

 

“I swear it hasn’t been the same since.” Genma touched his nose gently.

 

“You deserved it. Naruto did tell you to move your hand.” Izumo shook his head at his friend.

 

“I did!” Genma yelped.

 

“Rubbing my ass is not what I meant!” Naruto growled.

 

“I thought it would calm you down.”

 

“You touching me does not calm me down, Genma.”

 

“Good to know.” Genma winked only to yell violently and jerk his knee into the table.

 

Naruto’s wicked laugh let everyone know she had caused his behaviour.

 

“So you don’t go drinking with your team?” Anko asked as though they were still on the old conversation.

 

“Nope. Kakashi-Sensei rarely acts casual around me, and I cannot joke with him like I do with you guys, Captain Yamato and Sai are cool but they’re kinda all business, and Sakura… well I would have been hit at my boy toy line.”

 

“If she treats you so badly why do you put up with her?” Kotetsu asked.

 

“I didn’t think she had so much disrespect for her teammate,” Guy-Sensei muttered.

 

“She’s my teammate, and like Guy-Sensei pointed out, teammates disserve respect.”

 

“But she doesn’t respect you,” Shikamaru said softly, putting his hand on her knee.

 

Naruto gave him a small smile. “But if I treated her as badly as she treats me then not only am I giving her an excuse to keep disrespecting me but I will also be as bad as she is. Hopefully, one day, she’ll wake up to herself.”

 

Anko snorted. “You’re really gullible enough to think that will work?”

 

Naruto gave Anko a smile that chilled Shikamaru. “It worked on the rest of the village.” Everyone froze in their seats. “Those who see me as a lesser are always looking for reasons to continue seeing me as such. I won’t give them the satisfaction.”

 

Shikamaru chuckled. “You do like making people underestimate your intelligence.”

 

“Yes.” Naruto grinned, pouring out drinks for everyone from the sake bottle on the table. “And let’s see how low we can get the rest of your intelligences.” She looked at Shikamaru, covering his drink with her hand. “Not you! I’ve seen what kind of drunk you are.”

 

“Oh, what kind is he?” Kotetsu asked, looking gleeful.

 

“He hits on anything with legs.” Naruto laughed at the indignant expression Shikamaru wore.

 

“I do not!” At his words Naruto tilted her head and smiled at him, clearly barely restraining her laugh. “Do not say the two words running through your head!”

 

“So you agree with me? Good!” Naruto tossed back her drink as Shikamaru groaned.

 

Shikamaru decided it was best not to drink as much as the others, encase the words ‘satin underwear’ were uttered. The fact that the others were all more experienced with alcohol was not lost on him. He knew he would lose in a drinking contest against them all. Instead Shikamaru was able to enjoy watching his co-workers become intoxicated.

 

“Alrig, Naru’o, id’s jus down ta you an me!” Genma pointed at Naruto, swaying a little. “Let’s make id interesting.”

 

Everyone else had already backed out of the drinking contest, having reached their limit. Guy-Sensei had gone over his and was now slumped on the table, drooling and muttering to himself about beating Kakashi-Sensei and acorns. Kotetsu and Izumo were leaning on each other heavily, watching the two contestants with glazed eyes, and Anko sat leisurely, sipping her drink. It was clear she had backed out simply to watch the other two.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Naruto’s words were only slightly slurred at the end, not enough to affect her speech but enough that one could hear it. She was a calmer drunk than Shikamaru expected. For the most part she had continued with the same behaviour she was showing with the group before drinking.

 

“A challenge. We pose fee choisses to each adder and we choose one!” Genma grinned. “You first.”

 

“Smart boy.” Naruto narrowed her eyes. “You can either… admit the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done, take four shots standing on your head, or let Anko put pepper into your next drink, which you shoot.”

 

Anko cackled as Genma groaned and pushed his cup sideways to the woman.

 

“My turn. Eva you strip down to your underwear, perform a jutsu flawlessly, or kiss Varric for at least thirty seconds.”

 

Both Kotetsu and Izumo oo’ed. They knew as well as Shikamaru that there was only one option for Naruto. Genma probably figured that he could either get a perve of Naruto or get her to make out with Varric, but since Naruto was female, and not male like Genma thought, being half naked in a bar full of drunken men was not wise. She also couldn’t perform any jutsus with her broken arm, something Genma was counting on. Kotetsu and Izumo looked around Naruto at Shikamaru, as thought to check if he was okay. Truthfully he didn’t love the situation but it was just a dare, so he could get over it. Either way he downed his own glass of sake before looking at the blonde.

 

“I will inform you of my decision after I use the loo.” Naruto knelt on the seat and climbed over Shikamaru’s lap. When she nearly toppled forward he grabbed her waist, holding her steady. When she was standing straight she turned to grin at him. “My hero.” She winked before stumbling off.

 

The man simply rolled his eyes at her antics before turning back to the group. Unfortunately he found Genma smirking at him.

 

“I never did get a chance to ask you, but did the vest work?”

 

Shikamaru glared at the man. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“What’s this about?” Anko asked, clearly realising she could have dirt on someone.

 

“When Shikamaru became a Chunin I realised he liked someone. I told him the vest would help. Was I right?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“So who were they?” When Shikamaru just glared Genma shrugged. “It was years ago. I don’t see the harm.”

 

“Unless he still likes them,” commented Kotetsu with a wicked laugh.

 

“Ohh, do you?” Anko asked, bouncing in her seat.

 

“What are we talking about?” Naruto appeared at Shikamaru’s side, adding to his mortification.

 

“The chick Shikamaru has liked since the Chunin exams,” Anko laughed, turning to look at Naruto. “Damn, you put me to shame!”

 

Shikamaru looked to his side, tilting his head to compensate for the height difference of a standing Naruto as he did. When he took in the woman in front of him he yelped, leaning back. “Naruto, warn a man!”

 

Naruto simply laughed as she climbed over his lap, something that did not help his situation. He had felt as though he was getting used to Naruto switching between the genders but when she sprung her… physique on him it still caught him off guard. Especially when he had a close up view of her chest!

 

Genma swore. “Now I have ta shoot the pepper.”

 

“You would have had to anyway to win.” Naruto eyed the shot glass that was mainly pepper and a little sake for lubrication.

 

“How did ya perform a jutsu?”

 

“Never underestimate me.” Naruto grinned as Kotetsu, Izumo, and Shikamaru all chuckled, having realised how she had succeeded.

 

The Jonin grimaced as he picked up his cup and raised it to his lips. The contents had barely entered his mouth before he spat it out. Naruto jumped sideways, onto Shikamaru’s lap before Genma’s pepper spit hit her. Once the shock had cleared Naruto laughed, grabbing the pile of notes in the middle of the table that were her winnings.

 

Varric appeared with a rag and a glass of water, shaking his head. He jerked his chin in Genma’s direction as the man coughed. “What did you do to the poor man?”

 

“Nothing he didn’t deserve.” Naruto chuckled wiggling in her seat. As her seat, Shikamaru felt the pressing need to grab her hips and stop her movements as Varric handed Genma the glass of water.

 

“Should I feel threatened?” Varric asked, handing Izumo the rag so he could clean up his arm, which had pepper sake on it. At the confused look he received he pointed at the Nara heir.

 

The blonde looked at Shikamaru before turning back to the waiter. Shikamaru admitted there was nothing he could criticise about the man’s appearance. He had messy, dark green hair, a decent build for a civilian, and a friendly smile. Shikamaru almost didn’t want to hear Naruto’s answer. That changed when the blonde shot him a cheeky smile over her shoulder.

 

“Well, Shika is a genius, charming, good looking, and has abs, so yes, you should feel very threatened.”

 

“Hey, I can get you free alcohol,” Varric challenged light heartedly.

 

When Naruto looked at him over her shoulder Shikamaru shrugged. “I can pay for your alcohol.”

 

“You win.” Naruto threw an arm over Shikamaru’s shoulders, making him blush as she pushed herself into him. She downed the last of her sake as Varric took the rag back and walked off. “Okay, I think I’m actually feeling the alcohol.”

 

“Is this the first time you’ve been drunk?” Kotetsu asked as he tried to nudge Guy-Sensei awake.

 

“Nooo,” Naruto said slowly, “I got drunk with Haruki and Riko and I will never tell you that story.”

 

“And you think I’m a bad drunk.”

 

“I never said bad, Shikamaru. And I think it’s time to go home.” Naruto stood up, only to stumble.

 

“I think I’ll walk you home.” He shot a look at the rest of the group in time to see Genma dump the rest of his water onto Guy-Sensei who shot up, looking bewildered.

 

“I think I’ll be making sure all these boys get home safe too.” Anko sighed. “It sucks being responsible. At least you have a drunk bomb, currently with big boobs to look after.”

 

“Anko, I can practically hear the venom and envy in your voice,” Naruto laughed, hugging Shikamaru’s arm to her chest.

 

“Yeah, yeah, that jutsu will wear off eventually.”

 

Naruto shrugged before whispering in Shikamaru’s ear. “Not until I put chest binds back on.”

 

Shikamaru quickly said goodbye to the group and turned Naruto around, steering her towards the exit. “Naruto, I have to ask, you do know I’m a guy, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen you shirtless. More than once too.”

 

“And apparently noticed my figure, according to what you said to Varric.”

 

“What’s your point?”

 

“Well, wiggling in my lap, pressing your chest into me, standing so my only view is your chest… I guess what I’m saying is, feel free to keep it up.”

 

“Pervert,” Naruto teased, though she was still hugging his arm.

 

“You’re the one doing it. I’m just not complaining.”

 

The blonde rolled her large blue eyes before putting her head on Shikamaru’s shoulder. “Hey, Shikamaru, can I wear your vest?”

 

“If you want a vest, you should become a Chunin.” Shikamaru gave her an amused smile.

 

“I have more important things to worry about. I have to focus on saving Sasuke and fighting the Akatsuki. I don’t know their plan with me but I know it’s not good for everyone else.”

 

“You know, you constantly surprise me. I can predict everyone else’s behaviour if I focus but not yours.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Naruto sighed.

 

“Not even a little. It’s what makes you so amazing and interesting.” Shikamaru shrugged Naruto off so that he could pull off his vest. He then helped Naruto into it, since her broken arm was a hindrance. Once it was on he watched Naruto drop her head, chuckling sadly. “What?”

 

“I can’t zip it up.” Naruto tried, only to reach just under her chest, where the vest wouldn’t close.

 

Shikamaru laughed before Naruto gave a yelp. The Chunin watched as Naruto was lifted into the air by a dark figure.

 

“Naruto!” the figure cried happily. “Long time no see.”

 

The voice sounded familiar and Temari walking up to the group confirmed it. Kankuro grinned over Naruto’s shoulder before his face went slack. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, wondering if the girl had kicked him. Her knees were up to her torso so that wasn’t it. Her face was also turning bright red. When Naruto dropped her legs a little Shikamaru saw Kankuro’s hands twitching in what seemed to be confusion.

 

“Naruto,” Kankuro asked slowly as Temari walked around the two to see what was happening. Her face resembled her brother’s when she saw Naruto’s form. “What am I holding?”

 

“Arr, I believe they call them boobs,” Naruto replied awkwardly.

 

The Sand Ninja yelped before dropping the blonde onto the ground. Naruto grumbled as she glared at the man. Shikamaru held out his hand, pulling Naruto to her feet as Kankuro pointed a shaky finger at the Genin.

 

“Naruto, why do you have boobs?”

 

“Good question. I’m not gonna answer it though.” Naruto rubbing her behind with her non-broken hand.

 

“Naruto, are you a girl?” Kankuro probes.

 

“Another good question. I’m not gonna answer it though.”

 

“Naruto, are you drunk?” Temari asked.

 

“Another good question. Yes I am. I think the Nine-Tails is so busy with my arm he can’t stop the alcohol.”

 

“Yeah, your questions get answered,” Kankuro grumbled.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Shikamaru asked, “I thought the Chunin exams were postponed until the Akatsuki were dealt with.”

 

“They are, but we have business with Lady Tsunade about the Akatsuki and their plans. We want to get the other Kage to at least tell us if their Jinchurikki are safe, and if they are currently alive, to look after them,” the puppet master explained.

 

“Do we know how many there are?” Naruto asked, leaning into Shikamaru.

 

“Nine, and we aren’t sure if they are going in order. It appears so, but they also attacked you when you went after Gaara. It’s unclear if they did that because it was an opportunity or because they don’t have an order.” Temari sighed. “The problem is that the Kage don’t exactly like to cooperate. We’re hoping that if Lady Tsunade agrees to work with Gaara that will make the other three pay attention.”

 

“That sucks.” Naruto stumbled as she tried to step forward.

 

“Alright,” Shikamaru chuckled, putting an arm around Naruto’s waist. “Let’s get you to your apartment before you collapse.”

 

“Or before Kankuro tries to feel me up again.” Naruto leant into Shikamaru, pointing at the Sand ninja accusingly. “Next time I’ll hit you, and since I’m drunk and a righty I might forget that my hand is in a cast, and that will just hurt the both of us. Why would you do that, Kankuro?”

 

“Well, at least that was half logical.” Shikamaru smiled at the two Sand ninjas. “See ya.”

 

“BYE,” Naruto called as she walked away with the Nara. When they were reaching the edge of the shopping district the blonde sighed. “You know, it freaked me out when I saw Varric at the bar the first time I went there.”

 

“Why? Cause he was hitting on you?”

 

“No, because we were at the orphanage together.” Naruto gave him a mournful look. “The others at the bar don’t know. He was my first friend, or so I thought. He knows I’m a girl. There are some from the orphanage who do, though I don’t like to admit it since they either chose to stay silent or were the ones who started the whole boy thing. He used to treat me like a girl. He would give me the bun he got with dinner, since they always gave me less food. Varric once demolished the midwife’s garden to give me flowers on my birthday. It was just before he got adopted.”

 

“Sounds like you guys were close. What happened?” Shikamaru pulled her closer, letting her put her head on his shoulder again.

 

“He got adopted. I got kicked out of the orphanage. I got attacked and didn’t see what was obvious.” At Shikamaru’s confused frown Naruto gave him a sad smile. “The attack your dad saved me from. I didn’t have time to hide. They were in my apartment without a noise. They used the spare key. Only one person knew where that key was, and that was Varric.”

 

“He was there?” Shikamaru gasped.

 

“No, but his dad was. They wanted to make sure they were able to get rid of my hair without me having a chance to fight back or hide. I didn’t want to believe it but well… do you remember how we met? The first time we actually talked?”

 

“Um, no sorry.” Shikamaru shook his head, feeling bad.

 

“You might not have realised it was the first time we spoke to each other. Some older boys had invited me to hang out with them.”

 

“I remember. They were tricking you. There was some rogue ninjas in the area and they were setting you up to get hurt.” His arm tightened around the inebriated woman at the memory.

 

“Yeah. You overheard their plan and told Iruka-Sensei, who went looking for me. You even told him their names. And you went against his orders to stay in the classroom and came looking for me too. When you found me you told me what happened, and told me I deserved better. That was the first time anyone had ever said that to me.”

 

“Iruka-Sensei was so mad when he found us I thought he was going to be permanently purple in the face. And I thought we would be permanently blue,” Shikamaru chuckled.

 

“It did get really cold.”

 

“But what has that got to do with Varric?”

 

Naruto heaved a sigh. “He overheard the conversation too. I asked him if he wanted to come with me and he said ‘no’. He said ‘no, I’m busy. But you have fun’. He could have told me, and I wouldn’t have gone. But I think he was afraid of what the boys would do, or think. You weren’t though. Those boys were kicked out of the academy for what they did. They can’t be ninjas now. And they beat you up for it and broke your arm.”

 

“So?” Shikamaru shrugged as they climbed the stairs to Naruto’s floor.

 

“Exactly! You didn’t think about yourself.”

 

“You were in danger.” Shikamaru stopped, stepping in front of Naruto and holding her shoulders. “Varric should have warned you.”

 

“You’re right. And he shouldn’t have told his father where the spare key was. That’s why I will never go out with him.” Naruto kissed Shikamaru’s cheek. “Because ones a very sweet boy found me in the cold, and told me I deserved better. I know I’ll never be… Granny Tsunade to my Pervy-Sage but I don’t need to settle for someone who will choose himself over my _life_.”

 

“I don’t understand the Pervy-Sage part but I’m glad you realise you’re important.” Shikamaru brushed a bit of hair out of Naruto’s eyes. “You know, you’re a funny drunk.”

 

“Please,” Naruto scoffed, walking over to her door and unlocking it. She put her back to it. “I’ll never be as funny as you.” She opened the door, spinning in with a gleeful laugh.

 

Chuckling, he followed her in. “You need to give me my vest back.”

 

“Make me.” Naruto squealed when Shikamaru caught her by the waist, pulling her back against his torso.

 

“Give me my vest back.” When Naruto looked over her shoulder and scrunched her nose up at him. “Don’t make me undress you.”

 

That made the woman snort. “That sounds so perverted.”

 

“I will be enjoying it too.” He turned Naruto around, pinning her between his body and the back of the couch. He gave her his best mock flirtatious smile as he pushed the vest off her shoulders.

 

“Why do you flirt with me?” Naruto asked softly.

 

“Why not? You’re beautiful, funny, kind, caring, smart even though people don’t see it. And have I mentioned stunning.”

 

The blonde dropped her head for a moment before looking up with a smile. “I suppose if I’m to have a friend flirt with me those reasons are great ones.” After a pause she seemed to notice how closely they stood, and whispered, “Are you going to kiss me?”

 

“No.” Shikamaru smiled at her, draping his vest over the back of the couch and wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’re drunk.”

 

“I kissed you when you were drunk.”

 

“True. But you have more self control than me.” He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her flesh. “You know you deserve anything you want, right?”

 

“That doesn’t mean I can have it.” Naruto gave Shikamaru a mournful look.

 

“Tell me what it is and I’ll make sure it’s yours.” When the blonde gave him a thankful smile but stayed silent he cupped her cheek. “Get some sleep. I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll probably be trying to clean dishes.” Naruto sighed, looking down at her arm.

 

“Wait until I get here and I’ll help you.” Putting his vest on, Shikamaru headed towards the door. “Good night, Naruto.”

 

“Good night, Shikamaru.”

 

Naruto closed the door behind him, and he could hear the lock being turned. He had never realised that she had multiple bolts on the door. Sighing, Shikamaru made his way through the village to the Nara estate. It had been enjoyable night seeing how Naruto interacted with other people of the village. The moment he thought he had seen all sides of Naruto she surprised him again.

 

**_Happy Birthday!!! To the guest who reviewed._ ** **_It might be a day early where you are but it’s Thursday here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._ **

****

**_R and R please._ **


	38. The Monsters We Make

He wasn’t surprised when Naruto showed no sign of a hangover. When Shikamaru knocked on the door he was told to come in. He found the blonde sitting at her coffee table reading a book, other books and scrolls piled onto the white, plastic surface. She smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen before bookmarking where she was up to in her book.

 

“How are you feeling?” Shikamaru asked, sitting across from her and leafing through the resources she had collected. All of them were about chakra in some form.

 

“I’m good.” Naruto leant back in her chair.

 

“I thought you would be feeling some effects from the alcohol last night.”

 

Naruto laughed, giving him a cheeky smile. “Takes more than that to give me a hangover.”

 

“See, that’s unfair.” Shikamaru shook his head as Naruto laughed again. He walked over to the sink, starting to fill it with hot water and soap.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Naruto started, standing up.

 

The dark haired man waved her off. “It’s no problem. You broke your arm helping me so it’s the least I can do.”

 

“Well, when you put it that way.” Naruto smiled, sitting back down and leafing through the book in front of her.

 

“So what are you doing with all that research? Making a bonfire?” Shikamaru asked, looking over his shoulder at the blonde who chuckled.

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do if none of this tells me how to get more chakra for my jutsu.” Naruto scanned through the page she was open to before turning to Shikamaru. “Do you know anything about Sages? There is only a brief explanation here.”

 

Shikamaru washed the cup in his hand, mulling over the question. “From what I know Sages are often connected to a summoning animal. Like your toads, or Lady Tsunade’s slugs. The animals teach the ninja some special techniques and lend them their strength. I’m not sure if that’s correct though. You should talk to Jiraiya, he’s a Toad Sage.”

 

“Oh yeah. I always ignore him when he tries to prattle on about his title. When he’s back in the village I’ll harass him about it. In the mean time,” Naruto groaned, dropping her head onto the table. She giggled when Shikamaru snorted. “I thought this was appropriate reaction to my frustration, but with you standing there it feels overdramatic.” Finally, she lifted her head, rubbing her forehead.

 

Shikamaru laughed, drying his hands. “Well, your small number of dishes are done. I honestly expected it to be more than this.” He went to the fridge. “Do you want a drink?”

 

“Yes, please.” Naruto didn’t even look up from her book when there was a knock on the door. “It’s open.”

 

“Do you even know who is there?” Shikamaru asked in surprise as he walked to the table. He received an amused smile as the door opened and the Sand Siblings walked in. “Right, should have realised you would know who it was.”

 

“Hey, Shikamaru, didn’t expect to see you here,” Temari commented with a wicked smile.

 

“Seeing as I’m Naruto’s friend I think that’s my line,” the Nara retorted, handing Naruto her drink and sitting down.

 

“What brings you guys to my house?” Naruto closed her book and tried to move the books off the table to make space. With her arm in a cast it was a difficult, especially with the bigger ones. After nearly dropping one of the books Shikamaru took over. “Thanks. Feel free to sit, guys.”

 

Kankuro walked forward and dropped into a chair, seeming to feel at home as he lazily looked around the apartment. He gave an appreciated nod as Temari grinned at Shikamaru, winking at him as she sat down next to him.

 

“We wanted to talk to Naruto about why we were here. We thought you had a right to know.” Kankuro sat forward, his eyes locking with Naruto’s. “Gaara wants to petition the other Kage to be open to one another about the Jinchurikki and whether the Jinchurikki are alive. Gaara also wants to make the other Kage start protecting their Jinchurikki. Obviously Lady Tsunade already does that with you. That’s why we’re here to discuss with her about also petitioning the Kage. Two against three is more effective than one against three and one neutral.”

 

Naruto frowned. “Why are you bothering to tell me though?”

 

“Naruto,” Kankuro started, only to stop, frowning at the table.

 

Sighing, Temari took over for her brother. “If the other Kage agree, all the names of the Jinchurikki will be released to the other Kage and many of their higher ups. Until now only your village, us, Gaara, and our Sensei know that you are hosting the Nine-Tails. It’s no secret that Jinchurikki are mistreated. You risk being recognised by every ninja you meet.”

 

For her credit Naruto didn’t blurt out the first thought in her mind. Instead she sat back, mulling over the information. Shikamaru watched her closely and nearly snorted when Naruto shrugged.

 

“All well.” At the confused look she received from the two Sand siblings she sighed. “I have been mistreated by the villagers. By the people I buy food off, the ninjas who were meant to protect me, the teachers meant to guide me, and the people at the orphanage who were meant to raise me. I was thankful when I was told I had the Nine-Tails in me. The man who told me was trying to use me, and trying to kill Iruka-Sensei. I learnt that day that Iruka-Sensei had every reason to hate me, more than most other people in the village, and yet, he loved me. I know who truly cares about me because they can look at me and not see the Nine-Tails. I don’t see what I am as a curse because I know when people look at me with respect it means I more than earned it.”

 

Shikamaru smiled, reaching over and taking Naruto’s uninjured hand. He received a small smile back from the blonde.

 

“Hmm.” The noise made Shikamaru and Naruto look over at Kankuro. “I really wish Gaara had been able to see it that way. I think life for him would have been easier if we weren’t his siblings. Dad wasn’t exactly… fatherly towards us but he still acknowledged us. For years he just put Gaara into this lush room and left our uncle to look after him. When our uncle died he let us meet Gaara. For six years we thought he was a stillborn and Gaara didn’t know we existed. Then he found out that he had two siblings that dad actually spent some time with, and were allowed out into the village without everyone worried they would explode. We should have been there for him from the start but since we weren’t I feel like he should never have found out about us.”

 

“Kankuro,” Temari said softly, “you’ve been a great brother. You’ve always tested Gaara’s food before letting him have it so he wouldn’t be poisoned. He still doesn’t know you do that.”

 

“Yeah, but we let people mistreat him. And he became a monster. For years I was afraid of him. I thought he was violent, and evil, and had no heart. I looked at him and saw the Shukaku. I thought that they were one in the same. I thought Jinchurikkis were just like that, and no one ever made me think otherwise. No one, until I met you, Naruto. The way Gaara sought you out the moment he entered the village made me think you were different. Every time you were around he stared at you. I studied you, wondering why you were causing this reaction in my brother. When you guys fought I understood why but it just confused me more. Why weren’t you like my brother? Why had you declared you would beat that long haired guy for hurting that girl, what’s her name…”

 

“Hinata,” Naruto added.

 

“Hinata. Why did you care so much? Why did people laugh at you and think you were going to loose your fights. I thought they should have been walking on egg shells around you. It was after we got back to the village and Gaara started to actively change that I realised what happened. Shukaku wasn’t the monster I was looking at. Gaara was a separate monster, which we had created. Jinchurikki weren’t turned into monsters by the Tailed Beasts, they were turned into monsters by the way the villagers treating them. I don’t know how you turned out so caring, Naruto.”

 

Naruto sighed, a small smile on her face. “I had a Hokage who… didn’t try to kill me, I had Iruka-Sensei who cared about me, some reluctant friends, and someone who cared enough to notice I was illiterate, and leave me a frog wallet when they realised I didn’t have one.”

 

Shikamaru tried not to blush as he gave Naruto’s hand a squeeze. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand back.

 

“Gaara is lucky to have you two. Honestly, the reason he was able to come back from the person he had become was because he realised he had two people who would do anything for him and loved him. You only need one person to stop you from falling into darkness. The more people you have to pull you away from the edge the easier it is to find more people to support you.”

 

“Thank you for helping Gaara to see that.” Temari blinked rapidly, sniffing. When the three looked at her she turned her head away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

 

“Any time.” Naruto took a sip of her drink before meeting Kankuro’s gaze. “Perhaps you should mention to Old Granny and Gaara that this petition will be a good time to put forward better treatment for Jinchurikki. Gaara commented to me last time I saw him that he had found it odd how I was territorial of the village during the Chunin exams until he became Kazekage. It was because the people precious to me live here. If the other Jinchurikki have someone precious in their village they will do anything for that village. The least the village can do in return is treating them with some dignity.”

 

The Nara heir blinked at the venom in Naruto’s voice. He had always thought the blonde had let all the horrible things roll off her back. He knew she was still hurt by the memory of her childhood but he had never thought her angered by it. He was actually glad to see this side of Naruto. To know the village still had to prove itself to her made him proud of her. He had always assumed she had forgiven them all without cause. It was good to know they had work to do before they earned Naruto as their Hokage.

 

The Sand siblings were silent for some time before Kankuro looked up at Naruto, his face pinking under his war paint. “Naruto, are you going to explain to us why you had… you know,” he mimed breasts, “last night?”

 

The blonde frowned, looking confused. “I didn’t see you last night.”

 

For a moment Shikamaru thought that Naruto honestly didn’t remember the interactions of the night before. But then he saw a slight spark in her blue eyes, one he recognised from their academy days.

 

“You were a bit drunk,” Kankuro assured, “but I saw you and you had… you know!”

 

“I was sober and I didn’t see you,” Shikamaru piped up, trying to keep a neutral expression.

 

“Yes, you did!” Kankuro said in a wavering voice. He turned to his sister. “We saw them, didn’t we?”

 

Temari frowned heavily at her brother, leaning in closer to him, studying him. “Are you alright? We didn’t see them last night.”

 

“Maybe you need to get more sleep, Kankuro,” advised Naruto in a concerned voice.

 

“No, I know I saw you.”

 

“Apparently my brother dreams of you as a female, Naruto.”

 

Naruto scooted her chair away from Kankuro, looking frightened. Shikamaru and Temari laughed whilst Kankuro pouted, looking suspiciously at the three. Thankfully, Temari’s stomach grumbled loudly, drawing the attention to its need for food.

 

“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Temari asked, looking pointedly at Shikamaru, who tried to glare at her without anyone noticing.

 

“Yeah, we skipped breakfast,” Kankuro complained.

 

“Arr,” Naruto looked between Temari and Shikamaru slowly, making the Nara heir worry she had noticed the exchange. “I suppose, I could eat. If you two want to catch up that’s alright.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Temari laughed, standing up. “I’m already sick of him. Come on, I’m starving.”

 

Naruto gave her old, wide, closed eye smile, before getting up and grabbing her keys and frog wallet. Shikamaru tried to walk with her to the café but found she kept falling back to walk with Kankuro, who shot her bemused looks. It forced him to walk with Temari, who kept pulling faces at him, silently taunting him. Yet again Naruto confused Shikamaru. Yet again she was the one person he could not read as easily as a book. Although he loved her for it, it was sometimes incredibly frustrating. He wouldn’t change that about her for even a second.


	39. Nara By Name

They ended up going to the café that he and Temari frequented whenever the blonde Sand Ninja was in the village. Unfortunately for him, even though he tried to prevent it, Shikamaru ended up between the two blondes. One who wouldn’t stop shooting him smirks, nudges, and a couple of wiggly eyebrows, and the other who seem determined to not meet his eye. Truthfully, it appeared that Naruto had gone back to viewing the world with her eyes nearly shut, something she hadn’t done since shortly after graduating.

 

Kankuro had put the whole breast issue to the side for the moment and had decided to instead see how much he could annoy Naruto. In many ways the man reminded Shikamaru of a mix of Kiba and Naruto. He was rash, and arrogant, and had an undeniable force to him. Every time he moved he expelled energy and seemed to shake the world around him. Kiba was much the same, though he didn’t think things through like Kankuro. The Sand Ninja was also loud, calculating though he hid it, and liked to push people’s buttons to learn what kind of person they really were. It had taken Shikamaru a long time to realise Naruto had mapped out the villagers’ behaviours so well. It wasn’t until the other night when she had commented on how she had changed the perspectives of those who disliked her that he truly understood how well she could read others. She had been playing the long game with them. However, the fact that she and Kankuro were so similar in that manner made Shikamaru decide to keep an eye on the brunet, encase he started to manipulate the people around him too.

 

The waiter delivered their orders seconds before Naruto punched Kankuro in the arm, making him yelp. Kankuro tried to give Naruto a dead leg in return, laughing as the woman deflected the hit easily. They probably would have escalated until the group was kicked out of the café if a man hadn’t came and grabbed Naruto’s shoulders, making her look up at his tall form. The man looked incredibly familiar to Shikamaru. He had bright blue hair, which was not common, and dark, olive skin, so he should have stood out in Shikamaru’s mind, and yet, for some reason he only felt annoyed when he looked at the man.

 

“Eiji!” Naruto practically squealed, jumping to her feet and pouncing on the man. The man caught Naruto easily, as though he expected her reaction. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Naruto. Why haven’t you been coming to see me? Please tell me you didn’t go to Maki for your arm, she’ll never let me hear the end of it.” Eiji pouted, shooting puppy dog eyes at the blonde.

 

“No,” Naruto rolled her eyes, “Sakura has been demanding I see her only. I tried to come see you once and she hit me so hard I had to spend an extra day in bed.”

 

“Do you like seeing her?” Eiji asked. When Naruto scrunched her face up he winked, “I’ll deal with it.” The man seemed to remember something because he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. “I’ve been carrying this around for about a month, trying to find you.”

 

“Is this my medical bill, cause honestly, with Sakura on my team I was expecting it to be thicker.” Naruto opened it only to have her jaw drop. “YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!”

 

Eiji put a finger in his ear, grimacing. “Naruto, we’ve been over the whole don’t send people deaf thing before.” When he recovered he nodded to Kankuro. “You can bring your boyfriend, too.”

 

“Why the hell do you think I’m his boyfriend?” Kankuro asked, sitting up straight.

 

Eiji shrugged. “You and Naruto were touching when I got here.”

 

“If that makes people my boyfriend then you are too Eiji, which makes your wedding really awkward.” Naruto put the invitation on the table, allowing Shikamaru to see the name of the bride.

 

“That’s why you annoy me!” Shikamaru exclaimed, drawing everyone at the table’s eyes, “You’re marrying my cousin.”

 

Naruto, Eiji, and the two Sand Siblings frowned at him in confusion. It was the unpredictable Genin who spoke first, slowly. “Okay, we’ll get to that later. But congratulations, and I’ll ask my friend, Hinata if she wants to come with me.”

 

“Well it’s in two weeks.” At Naruto’s surprised look Eiji shrugged. “I told you I’ve been trying to find you for a while now. I hope you can make it.”

 

“Lucky for you I’m off missions until my arm heals, so I know I’ll be able to make it.”

 

Eiji smiled, leaning down to look Naruto into the eye. “I also found some scrolls from the Uzumaki Clan. I’ve been saving them for you. And I can probably give you something to help with the arm. Come see me tomorrow and I’ll give it all to you.” With one last hug, Eiji kissed Naruto on the forehead. “I’ll let you get to your meal before it goes cold. See ya, you little terror.”

 

When Naruto sat back down to eat her breakfast she had a large smile on her face. She didn’t seem to feel like offering an explanation but whatever awkwardness she had been suffering had left her. It didn’t matter that Naruto wasn’t talking about the interaction. It was clear that Eiji was one of the Healers who looked after her and treated her like a human.

 

Temari, much to Shikamaru’s dismay, didn’t care so much with who Eiji was but the topic he had brought up. She used Eiji as an excuse to open a discussion about marriage rituals and traditions from her village and how they may differ from those in the Leaf. The whole time she kept nudging Shikamaru under the table and smirking at him. When Temari asked Naruto how the traditions varied, the blonde looked up, her mouthful and syrup running down her chin. Naruto shrugged, swallowing thickly.

 

“I don’t know anything about weddings or marriage traditions. I guess I’ll learn some of it at Eiji’s wedding.”

 

“Then why don’t we leave this topic until another day, or never,” Shikamaru suggested, trying to not sound too eager.

 

“Or until Naruto needs to know,” Temari taunted. Luckily, she did move to another topic, instead talking to Naruto about how Gaara was doing both personally and professionally. Apparently Temari and Kankuro where taking bets on whether or not Gaara was developing feelings for the Head of the Information Department. She was two years Gaara’s Junior, very talented, and apparently very pretty and sweet.

 

“I’m trying to convince Kankuro to give Gaara ‘the talk’.” Temari sighed.

 

“And I told you I’m not giving our _Kazekage_ ‘the talk’. Let Sensei do it,” Kankuro grumbled, glaring at his sister. “Come to think of it, though, Gaara might not know about marriage customs and other traditions from our village. We should check on that. The Kazekage should know things like that.”

 

“I’ll make a note and we can discuss it with him when we get home.”

 

“Better plan. We can get Hatsumi to do it, since she’s the Head of the Information Department. She would know more about the topics than we do.” The Sand siblings both laughed, making Shikamaru feel bad for Gaara. At least the topic change distracted Temari from him and Naruto was happy, digging into her breakfast.

 

When they finished their meal they all parted ways. The Sand siblings had their meeting with Lady Tsunade to attend, Naruto wanted to talk to Iruka-Sensei to see if he knew any techniques that could help her obtain more chakra, and Shikamaru had a meeting with his father. He had found a note on his bedside table the night before. His father was busy today but was free in half an hour to talk to him. Shikamaru knew it would have something to do with one day becoming Head of the Nara Clan. His father had been training him more and more over the last few months. It wasn’t overly surprising given the fact that he was sixteen now. His own father had become Leader at nineteen, becoming the youngest Head of the Nara Clan had ever seen. Normally the heir became Head of the Clan around twenty-two, around the time they also became Head of the Strategy Department and their father retired. Shikamaru had no doubt that was what his father planned to do as well, perhaps sooner than most others though.

 

When he returned home he found that his father was still out. Figuring his father would not be long he grabbed a book and sat in his father’s study. He sat in comfortable silence until he heard his father’s shuffled footsteps heading his way. Closing his book, he sat up a little straighter and waited as his father walked in and made himself comfortable behind the desk.

 

“So, you have probably worked out what this is about, to some extent.” Shikaku clasped his hands together, on the glossy surface of his desk, a small smile on his lips.

 

“It’s about becoming Head of the Nara Clan one day.” Shikamaru swallowed around the lump in his throat, something that had been occurring regularly during conversations like this.

 

“Yes. As you know, your cousin is getting married in two weeks-”

 

“Please tell me this isn’t about me getting married!”

 

“If you didn’t interrupt me you would know that it’s about her fiancé, Eiji. He was a nomad until he came to the village to learn medical jutsus. He was banished from his family for his decision. He has no family, no last name, and no clan, just the village. He has filled out a petition to join the Nara Clan. I have decided that you will make the decision.” Shikaku’s smile widened a little.

 

“Fair enough. I’ve met him, it’ll make Airi happy, so sure.” He could see by the frown on his father’s face that he had not given the right answer. “What? He seems like a good guy.”

 

Shikaku sighed. “Shikamaru, I don’t think you understand what it means to let someone into the Clan. If he and Airi divorce, he is still a Nara, if he does anything to dishonour himself the consequences will fall on your head as well, since you let him in. You must think this through. And do not simply decide to not let him in because it is easier. The first petition I received I declined, though I had my reasons. Dani was not suited for the Clan at the time.”

 

“Dani, Uncle Satoru’s best friend? But he is a Nara.”

 

“He petitioned me again five years later, as is his right, and I let him in. I had told him why I declined him and he fixed the problem.” At Shikamaru’s curious look he elaborated. “He and your uncle would get into fights every time they were in the same room together. Dani decided to fix that in the five years and made them best friends. I was so impressed that I had to say yes.”

 

“I feel like there is something you’re not telling me.” Shikamaru crossed his arms, staring expectantly at his father.

 

“Yes, there is. See, there is a rule for women. A woman who marries a Nara will be allowed into the Clan when she has her first child. She is important to the Clan because she carries the future of the Clan and raises them. However, your wife will not be the same.”

 

Shikamaru frowned, trying to understand. “Why wouldn’t she be accepted in? If the other women are accepted because they raise and nurture the next generation of Nara, why wouldn’t my wife who would be raising and nurturing the next heir be let in as well?”

 

“Do you want me to keep pretending you’re not picturing Naruto?”

 

“DAD!”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll keep pretending. Anyway, your situation is different because you need to get permission from the council to marry. If you decline enough partners from joining the Clan then the council might hold it against you. Dani’s wife Miko tried to do that when I wanted to marry your mother. Luckily Dani talked her out of it since he saw sense in my reasoning. But if you are too lenient to might let someone into the Clan who does not belong. This is a test for you, practice. I might not tell the council who made the decision, just to protect you for a bit longer. I haven’t decided yet.”

 

“But you would already have an opinion on whether Eiji should join the Clan or not, wouldn’t you?” Shikamaru asked with a cheeky smile.

 

“No, actually, I don’t. I have not met the boy at all. I made sure of this so I wouldn’t have an opinion. I will see him for the first time at the wedding, where you will announce if he has joined the Clan.”

 

“So I’ll put a damper on the wedding if I decide not to let him join. Great.”

 

“No, you will only announce if he has been accepted. It could simply be that you haven’t made up your mind yet if you do not say anything. It happens, so there is always still hope. Hence the wedding isn’t ruined.”

 

Shikamaru sighed. “Fine. I’ll do it. I guess I should start with getting to know the guy. What a drag.”

 

**_Hope you all like. R and R._ **


	40. Stag Mentality

He took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock on the door. He paused, having to will his hand to make contact with the wood. With a sigh of defeat, he knocked, listening as someone walked closer to the door. When the door was flung open he caught a whiff of flowery perfume. He met the wide green eyes of the woman standing before him. He had been so busy with missions and his cousin had been busy looking after the deer that he hadn’t had the time to realise he had grown taller than his cousin. Shikamaru couldn’t help but smirk when Airi scowled up at him.

 

“So not fair. You used to be a shrimp.” Airi crossed her arms.

 

“I grew out of it. Unfortunately for you, you’ll be a shrimp for the rest of your life.” Shikamaru grinned, leaning on the doorway. “Sooo, can we talk?”

 

“Sure, come in.” Airi turned, playing with one of her curls as she went. When they reached her kitchen she turned, biting her lip. “This is about Eiji’s petition, isn’t it? Is Uncle Shikaku thinking about saying no?”

 

“Calm down, Airi, breath. Dad is just teaching me how to take over so he wants me to do the leg work. He hasn’t made a decision yet.”

 

“So, you’re here to talk to Eiji? Cause he still lives in his own place. He can’t move in here until we’re married.” At Shikamaru’s frown, Airi sighed. “Because this is the Nara Estate! Turns out you need to get the Head of the Nara Clan to approve someone moving into the estate. So, whoever you want to shack up with will be allowed in. I think it’s so the Clan can meet your partner.”

 

Shikamaru sighed. “Clan politics are a headache.”

 

“Just so you know I plan to become _best buddies_ with your girlfriend, when you finally have one, and embarrass you to no end and find out all your secrets.” Airi stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“And I’ll tell Eiji stories about you from when you were younger.”

 

“Eiji already knows what I was like when I was younger. You have no stories that will embarrass me.”

 

Shikamaru smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. “I never said they would be true stories.” When Airi huffed at him he decided to move on. “So, I was hoping you could tell me how you and your fiancé met.”

 

“Oh, that’s easy. It’s thanks to you.”

 

An eyebrow arched at his disbelieve. “Explain.”

 

“You remember your first mission as leader? Well I went into the hospital to see if you were alright. I had only heard that there were at least two in critical condition but didn’t know who. When I went looking for you I found Eiji. He told me that Uncle Shikaku had just asked about you too and that you were in his patient’s room. He showed me to their room, Naruto’s it was, and we saw you two sleeping next to each other. So cute. I asked him how you and Naruto were and admittedly was a little distressed and he offered me a glass of water and explained that you were fine and that your friend was going to heal. He also assured me that Choji was going to be alright. It was only after about two hours of him calming me down and letting me fret and cry that I found out he had been off work for that whole time. He had been working for about sixteen hours and was tired but didn’t say anything. He asked me out for a late dinner and walked me home after that. I came in to see if Choji was alright the next day and saw him again and he asked me out on a real date. Been together ever since.”

 

“So that’s how you two met.” Shikamaru cleared his throat, tightening his arms over his chest.

 

“You really think you can bypass the fact that I saw you sleeping next you someone?” Airi asked with a grin.

 

“I was hoping, yes.”

 

“No way! Eiji left Naruto’s folder open on his coffee table the other day. I’ve seen her medical file and a picture of what she looks like without her binds. Who knew you liked busty woman, Shikamaru, such a naughty boy.”

 

“Naruto and I haven’t done anything if that’s what you’re wondering. She doesn’t even know about my feelings.”

 

Airi wore a gleeful smile, one Shikamaru knew too well. She had something, something to lord over him and make him squirm. Last time he had seen that smile she had busted him after he had broken one of his mother’s trinkets, gifts from his father during his travelling through the villages. She had held it over him even after he had gotten if fixed. The only way to escape from her hold was to admit to his mother what he had done. She forgave him, thankfully, but Airi had tortured him for two weeks for it.

 

Deciding that wasn’t going to happen this time he scoffed. “Go ahead, tell her I love her, I dare you.”

 

“Oh, sweet, idiotic, darling Shikamaru,” Airi sung, “that’s not what I have over you.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“Not telling. That’ll spoil the fun.”

 

Shikamaru grunted before rolling his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

“Does your sweet Naruto know about the Nara men’s habit?” At Shikamaru’s raised eyebrow Airi chuckled. “The grunting like a Stag? I’ve always wondered, and Ryota won’t tell me, do you guys grunt softly when pursuing a mate like Stags do?” At her cousin’s frown and shake of his head she laughed. “But you haven’t said what Naruto would think of you grunting in frustration like that?”

 

“Probably nothing since when she’s frustrated she growls like a fox.” Shikamaru smiled when Airi gave a laugh. “Well I’m off to dig up more dirt on your fiancé.”

 

“Good luck with that. He’s one of the good ones.”

 

Shikamaru smiled as he gave his cousin a hug. “I’m glad to hear it.”

 

“And Shikamaru,” Airi added as she showed him out. “Remember that people tell their secrets to their doctors, especially when said doctor is their friend.”

 

Before he could ask her what she meant she closed the door on him, her laugh ringing through the wood.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He was walking across the courtyard of the Estate, wondering where Ryota might be when Naruto appeared out of nowhere. He smiled, instantly reaching out for her, for any form of contact with the ball of energy before him. However, instead of moving into the touch, she shied away, her eyes slits as she smiled at him.

 

“Old Granny wanted me to give you this.” She held out a scroll for him, making sure their fingers didn’t brush as he took it.

 

“Thanks. Hey, do you think you could help me locate my cousin? I don’t know if you’ve met him but if you could that would be a great help.” He put the scroll in his pouch for later, wanting to finish his task for the day.

 

“Yeah, I can. Family has similar chakras.” Naruto closed her eyes, concentrating. “There’s a girl over there,” she pointed in the direction of Airi’s house, “and a boy in the forest with Brefew.”

 

“That would be Ryota, thanks.” He paused. “Did you want to come with me?” He held out his hand. “You can see Brefew.”

 

Naruto hesitated for only a moment before sighing and slipping her hand into his and leading him into the forest. After a short walk it wasn’t hard to spot the large form of Brefew, lounging on the forest floor. Shikamaru was relieved to see that his cousin was nowhere near Hidan’s burial place. There was no way he was letting Naruto set foot near that man, even if he had no hope of getting out.

 

Ryota looked up from where he sat on a fallen log as they drew near. He frowned at Naruto before looking at Shikamaru questioningly. In response Shikamaru simply gave a slight nod. Ryota then shifted his gaze to Shikamaru’s and Naruto’s conjoined hands. However, his cousin did not ask for answers as he simply observed the blonde.

 

“Wow, I would not have pegged you for a Nara if your chakra didn’t fit one,” Naruto stated, patting Brefew’s snout when he nudged her free hand.

 

Shikamaru looked at his cousin, holding back a bark of laugher. Ryota had inherited all the looks of his mother. Whilst his twin sister had the black hair of the Nara clan, Ryota had his mother’s curly, light brown hair, and the same green eyes as his sister and mother. He was the same height as Shikamaru, even being three years older, but had much broader shoulders.

 

Ryota grinned. “Looking at Shikamaru, I take that as a complement.”

 

Naruto scoffed before noticing what laid before the older Nara. “Are they baby deer?”

 

“Fawns,” Shikamaru corrected gently.

 

“Can I touch them?” Naruto whispered, looking fascinated as she watched one of the fawns suckle from the bottle in Ryota’s hand.

 

“Brefew might not like that,” Ryota warned.

 

Shikamaru looked at Brefew, who had moved closer to Naruto. “I think it’ll be fine. Come on.” He let go of Naruto’s hand, putting his arm around her waist and grabbing her hand with his other hand. Slowly, he guided Naruto’s hand towards the closest one, a pure black buck. As Naruto’s hand neared the buck Brefew lifted his head. The stag took a look at Naruto, and the way she was being shielded and guided by Shikamaru and put his head back down. The little buck responded to Naruto’s touch instantly.

 

“Huh, seems like they both like you. Do you want to feed him?” Ryota held out a bottle full of milk.

 

“Yeah!” Naruto took the bottle as the buck climbed onto her lap. She tested the milks temperature before putting the teat of the bottle against the buck’s mouth. “What’s his name?”

 

“Hasn’t got one yet. We’re pretty sure he’ll be the leader of the deer when Brefew passes though. Wouldn’t surprise me if he ended up bigger than Brefew too.”

 

As they spoke Brefew had rose to his feet, walking closer to Naruto and dropped to the ground behind her so that his side rested against her back. The ground shook as he landed.

 

“That’s hard to believe,” Naruto whistled, eyeing the giant stag behind her.

 

“Do you have any ideas for the name, Naruto?” Shikamaru asked, ignoring as his cousin sucked air through his teeth.

 

Naruto thought over the question, ignoring how the two Nara men were staring hard at each other. “How about Fie?”

 

Shikamaru thought over the name, testing it on his tongue as his cousin continued to stare at him. “Fie, I like it.”

 

“Fie, what do you think?” Naruto asked the buck in her lap. Fie stopped drinking long enough to nuzzle Naruto’s arm. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“You got to name a Nara buck, the future leader no less,” Ryota stated in a forcibly neutral voice. “You must feel honoured.”

 

“I do.” Naruto didn’t budge when Shikamaru sat next to her and started patting Fie.

 

“So what brought you into the forest in the first place?”

 

“I came to ask you about Eiji. Dad wants me to gather the information on him for his petition.”

 

“He’s a nice guy. Not sure he could look after Airi in a fight but she can do that herself. At least he can patch up her injuries. He makes her happy. He’s good with kids, always talking about this one patient of his. Apparently he’s been looking after her since she was seven or something.”

 

“Yow,” Naruto piped up with a two fingered wave.

 

“That patient is you?” Shikamaru asked, feeling stupid the moment he had said it. He knew Naruto had had hand selected Healers since she left the orphanage at age seven, and that Eiji was her Healer.

 

“Yep. I met him the day of my attack. He nearly passed out when he saw me and then ranted for about twenty minutes. Kin, who is the oldest healer I have, had to patch me up. Eiji said he refused to touch me while he was angry because I didn’t deserve a negative touch.”

 

Shikamaru paused. “So he has never touched you when angry or upset?”

 

“Nope. When I um…” she touched her chest where Sasuke’s chidori had hit her. “He had to excuse himself from the room. He came back an hour later and apologised but he just couldn’t stomach what Sasuke had done to me. He hasn’t been able to say his name without anger ever since.”

 

“See, an honourable man. Though he still annoys me,” Ryota stated.

 

“Me too.” Shikamaru smiled at his cousin whose face was still hard from Naruto choosing Fie’s name.

 

“Why does Eiji annoy you two?” Naruto asked, putting the empty bottle down and stroking the now dozing buck.

 

“It’s not so much Eiji as the fact that Airi is getting married,” Shikamaru tried to explain. “Then again, it shouldn’t shock us. Airi had the least to loss.”

 

At the blonde’s confusion Ryota gave her a soft smile, obviously not having any negative feelings towards the girl. “See when we were young, Airi and I ten and Shikamaru seven, we all swore none of us would get married until the other two were ready to marry as well. We all knew that if one of us was to get married either Shikamaru or I, whoever was still unmarried, would be harassed by our mothers to hurry up. With Airi being the one to marry that means both of us men will have to deal with our mothers.”

 

“That wasn’t a very smart deal though.” Naruto frowned at both the Naras. “Eiji wasn’t in on the deal. What was Airi going to say when Eiji proposed? ‘No thanks, I made a promise to my brother and cousin that we’d be single together’. And even if they simply had a long engagement you would still have the same problems off your mothers.”

 

“You have a good point, Good Sir/Madam,” Ryota admitted, tipping his nonexistent hat to Naruto who laughed.

 

“I’m guessing Airi told you Naruto is a girl,” Shikamaru voiced.

 

“Sort of. I knew that the Jinchurikki was a girl and I thought this was Naruto, which she confirmed when I talked of Eiji’s patient.”

 

“You are not doing a good job of hiding your gender lately.” Shikamaru nudged Naruto, nearly stirring Fie from his sleep.

 

“I’m more just not denying it now. If someone asks me or insinuates that I am a girl I will admit it but I won’t go out correcting them. I figure this is the easiest and most natural way for people to find out and accept it.”

 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but agree with the wisdom of her choice. After looking after the three fawns for a bit longer the two Nara males and the Uzumaki left the forest. Just before Shikamaru was to cross the tree line back into the estate Ryota grabbed his arm glaring at him. They let Naruto walk ahead of them, off to lunch with Iruka-Sensei before Ryota spoke.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“Give it a rest!” Shikamaru spat back.

 

“No, you can’t just ask someone to name the next leader of the deer. You know who is meant to name him!”

 

“And we just call him what until then? Buck?”

 

“Yes! It was the same with Brefew, and with Toru before him. It’s been the same for generations. I’ve been looking after the buck carefully since his birth for the day he would be named.”

 

“I think you mean Fie. And it is my decision to have Naruto name him.”

 

Ryota grunted. “Once the head Stag has been named they can never be renamed, you know that!”

 

“Good.” Shikamaru pulled his arm out of his cousin’s grasp with a grunt of his own. “Because he’s name is Fie.”

 

Their conflict had caught the eye of their fathers who both walked up with studying gazes in their matching eyes. The brothers looked closer to twins than Ryota and Airi did.

 

“Ryota, what is the meaning of this?” Uncle Satoru asked sternly.

 

“Why don’t you tell them, Shikamaru?” Ryota hissed.

 

“The new buck’s name is Fie.”

 

“Oh,” Shikaku breathed. “You named him.”

 

“Yeah, he broke tradition.”

 

“It’s his right,” commented Uncle Satoru, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “And you shouldn’t speak to him like that.”

 

“It’s his choice to spit on tradition? Just cause he’s heir?”

 

“Ryota,” Shikaku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Stop disrespecting the heir before I have to punish you. The tradition isn’t always upheld. Our grandfather three times removed was only five when the new buck was born. They decided it was idiotic to wait.”

 

“Is that how the Clan ended up with a head Stag named Toogie?” Shikamaru sniggered.

 

“Yes. It wasn’t the wisest decision to have a five year old to pick the name. At least Fie is a suitable name. Though I am surprised you didn’t wait until the appropriate time.” Uncle Satoru gave his son a hard look.

 

“Well it wasn’t like it was Shikamaru who named the buck,” Ryota taunted.

 

Both fathers turned their gaze onto Shikamaru who straightened his back.

 

“It hardly matters,” Shikamaru tried to cover with confidence. “He’s name is now Fie.”

 

“But who gave him that name?” Shikaku asked with a small groan.

 

Meeting his father’s gaze with a level one of his own Shikamaru lifted his chin. “Naruto did. I asked him to.”

 

Shikaku and Uncle Satoru both sucked air through their teeth before sharing a look.

 

“Why would you do that?” Uncle Satoru asked with shock. “You’re going to regret that.”

 

“If he does that will be his own burden to bear. Fie is still a fitting name.” Shikaku grasped Shikamaru’s shoulder hard, guiding him towards the house. When they were away from the other two Nara men he hissed into his son’s ear. “Never do something like that again.”

 

“I don’t regret it!” Shikamaru snapped, trying to shake off his father’s grasp.

 

“Not right now. And I hope you never will, but if you keep doing things like this it will send a message to the Clan that you don’t care for tradition. And you will send a message to Naruto if she ever finds out.”

 

“How is the second one a bad thing?”

 

“Because she might see it as you shoving these family traditions onto her because you don’t care about them or her. I highly doubt it will send the message you want it too.”

 

Shikamaru sighed as they reached the porch. “I wasn’t thinking like that when I asked her. It’s just that she loves the deer, and Brefew likes Naruto more than he likes you or me, and the buck just took to her. I knew she would pick the right name. I can’t really explain it.”

 

Shikaku paused. “I understand. But did Naruto ‘name’ the buck, or suggest a name?”

 

“I asked her if she had any suggestions.”

 

“Excellent. If anyone finds out and has a problem, we simply tell them Naruto named a suggestion and the buck took to it the moment he heard it.”

 

“That’s exactly what happened.” Shikamaru frowned, feeling hallow.

 

Shikaku smiled. “Technically that’s how it always happens. It took eleven names before Brefew took to the name he did. However, only we heirs know that. Was it the first name Naruto said?” At Shikamaru’s nod his father looked impressed. “Let Naruto name your future children.”

 

“DAD!”

 

“That’s punishment for what you did. Now, I took the time to set up a meeting with Eiji for you. He’s busy at the hospital for the next three days. But he will be here on Wednesday at 11am. You can use my office.”

 

“Fun,” Shikamaru muttered, stomping into the house. At least the day had been productive when it came to finding out what kind of man Eiji was.

 

**_Hope you all like. R and R._ **


	41. Black And Blue

His father was in the office when he entered, looking through ledgers on his bookshelf. With a small greeting he went and sat in one of the chairs facing the desk. When his father finished rummaging through one of the shelves he raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Eiji will be here soon and you said I could use your office.”

 

Shikaku smiled. “I meant what are you doing on that side of the desk?”

 

Shikamaru eyed the high backed chair he was facing, his throat constricting. “But that’s your chair.”

 

“And it will one day be yours. But at the end of the day it’s just a chair. It’s where it sits that matters.”

 

“So I should move the chair?” Shikamaru joked.

 

“I think: ‘stop running from things that are in your future’ is better advice from your father,” Shikaku replied, walking towards the door. Just before he left he turned and added, “for more than just the chair too.”

 

As the door clicked closed Shikamaru took a deep breath and walked around the desk. The chair was well worn from years of use. He wasn’t sure how old it was. For all he knew it could have been his grandfather’s or his father could have bought it for himself. The leather was warm as he sat down and got himself situated. Within moments there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” He was surprised at the steadiness of his own voice as Eiji opened the door. “Have a seat.” Once the blue haired man was sitting before him, looking somewhat uncomfortable, Shikamaru released a calming breath and started. “I thought I should let you know that being friends with Naruto isn’t going to help you get into the Clan. Though he has spoken highly of you.”

 

“I’m well aware that Naruto is a girl, so you can drop the _he_ thing. Naruto told me you knew of her gender too. And I don’t expect you to let me join your Clan based on who my friends are.”

 

“Hmm, I’m glad you brought up the gender thing actually. Isn’t it hospital policy to keep a patient’s file confidential?”

 

Eiji laughed. “Oh, that. It is. I didn’t leave it open for Airi to see. Naruto’s file is chakra locked. The only one who can give another person access is her, otherwise only her six healers, the Hokage and herself can see it. Naruto gave Airi access to her photo only, and made sure it was open. I didn’t realise until Airi commented.”

 

Shikamaru frowned. “Why would she do that?”

 

“I was talking about how I don’t keep secrets from Airi, how I had tried to keep the application to the Clan a surprise for her but I failed. I guess she thought I was talking about having to keep her gender a secret too.”

 

Thinking over Eiji’s words Shikamaru couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Of course she does the selfless thing.”

 

“That’s our girl for you.” Eiji laughed. “So what is it that you and your father need of me to prove myself to you?”

 

“Just a chat really.” Shikamaru sat back, trying to ease his shoulders. “Only really one question too: why do you want to join the Nara Clan?”

 

Eiji took a deep breath, clearly mulling over the question. “Well before I came to the village to be a Healer I lived with a Nomadic group. We never had a place to call home, because we were meant to call the group, our family, home. It’s fine for others, but I never felt like I was able to connect with anyone else. We never cared for any of the villages that we saw or the people in it. So I left, and came here, and those I was meant to see as home turned on me. They only cared about me whilst I did what they wanted me to. It was different here though. People didn’t just value me for my medical expertise but also cared about me as a person.”

 

“When Airi introduced me to your Clan and let me see how you all behaved I realised that you are one large family, even your stags. You disagree at times, there are those you like more than others, but you have each other’s backs, no matter what they choose in life. I respect that, and I would love to be a part of that. And even if I can’t be a member I look forward to raising my children in this Clan, and teaching them to value the Clan and the family atmosphere.” Eiji smiled. “That probably sounded like a brown nosing answer but it’s the truth.”

 

“It’s a good answer,” Shikamaru admitted. “You probably would have preferred to say that to my father though. Sorry that he is making me hear all the reasons you should join instead of him.”

 

“That’s fine. I’ve been wanted to get to know you better.” At Shikamaru’s raised eyebrow, Eiji went on. “I know this will probably hurt my chances of joining the Clan but I need you to know. Naruto sees you as her closest friend, someone dear to her above countless others. She has gone through a lot and it took a long time for her to trust people. But you, you were one of the first that she trusted, perhaps the only person she never not trusted. Everyone else she went on the defensive with until they proved they wouldn’t hurt her, even with Iruka and your father. But not you.”

 

“How do you know this?” Shikamaru whispered.

 

“She tells me things. I like to make sure she is safe and has had… human contact. You’ve came up. And since you are so close to Naruto it means you have a significant amount of power over her. More power than anyone has ever had over that girl. Trust me when I say that if you use that power to hurt her I will use all my medical expertise to make you pay. I don’t care if I lose my job in the process. No one hurts my girl. She’s going to be Hokage one day I am going to help her in any way I can, even if it means keeping her from you.”

 

Eiji clearly wasn’t expecting the smile that crossed Shikamaru’s face at the end of his speech. “I’d hope you would make my life hell if I hurt her. And I can imagine you wouldn’t be the only one in that line. Though you probably have one of the best threats so far.”

 

“Good to know. Well is that everything you needed?” At Shikamaru’s nod, Eiji stood. “Excellent cause there is a few more wedding details I have to go over with your cousin before my shift starts at the hospital.”

 

“Well if I don’t get a chance to see you before the wedding congratulations and good luck with Airi. I think you’re going to need it.”

 

Eiji laughed as he left the office. “Thanks.”

 

/ / / / / / /

 

Airi had always had extravagant taste but apparently it had combined with Eiji’s low key taste and created quite an elegant wedding. The wedding colours were black and a rich blue. Blue bouquets were at the ends of black chaired aisles. The royal blue coloured arch for the bride and groom to stand under was adorned by black ribbon and twinkling lights. Shikamaru was impressed, though he wished he didn’t have to wear the stifling formal clothing.

 

“I suggest you avoid your mother today,” warned Shikaku, coming to stand beside his son. “She’s been picturing your wedding since she woke up this morning.”

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “At the rate I’m going to have to get you to arrange a marriage.” At his father’s surprised look, Shikamaru explained. “I’m not really getting anywhere with Naruto. If anything, she seems to be pulling away from me more, which is annoying because when she first came back I thought she was flirting with me. If we continue down this road than I’ll never be with her and you will have to arrange a bride.”

 

“You could always try to fall for someone else,” his father suggested.

 

“No use. I’ve tried to let go of my feeling and have failed. It seems my heart is more stubborn than I realised. It’s her or nothing.”

 

“There hasn’t been an arranged marriage for the Heir of the Nara Clan in about eight generations. I’d have to look up the procedure for it. But let’s leave that for if you ever need it.”

 

“Need what?”

 

Shikamaru jumped when Naruto appeared beside him. She was dressed in formal black pants and a formal black shirt with orange buttons. She wasn’t wearing any jacket to hide what her chest binds could not push down but the folds of her shirt made it impossible to tell if they were breasts or pecks. The orange streaks were back in her hair and it looked like there might have been light makeup around her eyes and on her lips.

 

“Naruto, I see you are successfully blurring the gender lines, as always,” Shikaku praised.

 

“That’s dad’s way of saying you look nice,” Shikamaru translated.

 

“Thanks, but what were you guys talking about, or am I not allowed to know?” Naruto looked from one to the other.

 

The glare that Shikamaru gave his father did little to stop him from answering Naruto.

 

“We were talking about arrange marriages. Shikamaru thinks he might have to have one.”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened before she grabbed Shikamaru’s shoulders. “No! I know you’re having trouble opening up to Temari but don’t go doing something stupid.”

 

“What? Temari? Why on earth do you think I like Temari?” Shikamaru ignored how screechy his voice became.

 

“Cause when you were drunk you were asking me if I had ever been in love and talking about how it sucked, and that Temari would think you were a wimp. You were slurring your words pretty badly though.” Naruto looked confused a moment before shaking her head.

 

“I probably just meant that Temari would make fun of me for having romantic issues. She’s like the big sister I never wanted. I care about her in the way that Kankuro and Gaara might. But I definitely don’t have feelings for her.”

 

“Whilst you two sort out this mess I have to go find Yoshino.” Shikaku quickly left, barely hiding how much he wanted to leave the conversation.

 

“So it’s not Temari you were talking about three minutes before you asked me to kiss you?” Naruto asked shyly.

 

“No, though my memory of the kiss has returned, thankfully.” Shikamaru smiled, flicking one of Naruto’s orange locks.

 

“Well if this mystery girl doesn’t return your feelings don’t turn to an arranged marriage. You deserve someone who will respond to your wooing and try to seduce you in return.” The blonde gave him a smile that twisted Shikamaru’s insides as she stepped closer.

 

“Seduce me? Not woo me?” Shikamaru teased.

 

“I would have said woo but a girl who woo’s is much less likely to stick her tongue down your throat to get your attention. I know from personal experience that you like that.” Naruto stepped even closer, playing with the collar of his shirt. “Not that it’s a bad thing to like the physical approach.”

 

Shikamaru swallowed thickly, his neck heating. “You’re mood shifts make me dizzy, you know that. One of these days… I still won’t be able to predict you.”

 

His eyes widened when he felt Naruto’s breath in his ear. “At least you won’t get bored of me.”

 

“Naruto, I got us some drinks.”

 

The blonde pulled back and looked over her shoulder, smiling at Hinata. “Aren’t you a great date?”

 

Shikamaru watched as Hinata drew closer in a light purple dress, the purple hair extensions Naruto gave her twisted into her stylish bun. When she reached them she handed one of the cups she held to Naruto.

 

“Oh, and Eiji wanted me to tell you that we are to sit in the front row. It’s meant for close family of the Bride and Groom but since he doesn’t have family here he is asking those he’s closest to. So you and your date.”

 

“That’s sweet of him. We can sit with Shikamaru too.” Naruto smiled at the Nara. “Care to lead us to our seats?”

 

With a gesture in the direction they were to walk, Shikamaru started walking, only to feel Naruto slip her hand into the crook of his elbow, walking with him. He was happy that he was able to sit next to Naruto, though she decided to amuse herself by poking his knee, making it jerk sporadically as Hinata laughed. He tried to catch her finger but when that failed he decided to retaliate by poking her knee in return. When Eiji appeared at the archway, clearly getting ready for the start of the wedding, Naruto divided her attention between harassing Shikamaru and pulling faces at the blue haired groom. Shikamaru was somewhat surprised to see Eiji pull faces in return.

 

When Shikaku, Yoshino, Uncle Satoru, Aunt Mitsu, and Ryota started filing into the front row Naruto stopped harassing him. She instead turned to Hinata, smiling at how the shy girl started talking to Ryota. Shikamaru noticed an elderly woman wave at Naruto across the aisle before taking her seat. When he raised an eyebrow at Naruto in question she smiled.

 

“That’s Kin, my senior Healer. She’s been my Healer since I was born. She even knew my parents, though she never tells me much about them.” Naruto held out her injured arm, allowing Shikamaru to see that it was bandaged. “She actually took my cast off but I have to keep it bandaged. Can’t wait for it to heal so the Nine-Tails can stop messing with me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Healing makes me weak. I actually sneezed the other day!” Shikamaru laughed at Naruto’s horrified expression. “Anyway, Jinchuriki tend to, um, take on traits of a, um…”

 

“Animal?” When Naruto looked at him, Shikamaru took her hand. “I’ve noticed that you are territorial and other things. I started to notice when Gaara first came here. You were very protective… and you growled a lot.”

 

Naruto snorted with laughed. “I guess that would give it away. Well at the moment, because I’m not as strong, any heightened emotion I have is mixed with animal-ness. Sakura went off at me for seeing Kin instead of her and I actually had to force myself into not grabbing her throat. I don’t normally get that angry but everything is being amplified because the hairy baby is bored.”

 

Shikamaru couldn’t stop the laughed that bubbled up and out of his mouth. “You just called the Nine-Tails a hairy baby!”

 

“Well that’s what he is!”

 

They were forced to stifle their amusement when music started playing. Standing, they watched as Airi walked down the aisle in a satin, blue kimono with light blue trimming. When everyone was seated again, the couple smiling widely at each other, Shikaku looked at Shikamaru, silently asking him if he was sure, something he had asked numerous times all day. With a small nod, the younger Nara stood and walked forward. He walked around Airi to stand under the arch between the bride and groom. Looking out at the sea of faces he had a moment of panic. To calm himself he looked at his parents and Naruto, familiar faces who wouldn’t let him fail.

 

“As the Heir to the Nara Clan, I was given the duty of deciding whether or not Eiji’s request to join the Clan would be accepted. Airi has practically begged my father to have the announcement done now, no matter the outcome.”

 

“I knew you were the one doing the judging, you little liar,” Airi hissed, making people chuckle.

 

“Luckily my decision isn’t affected by your taste in woman,” Shikamaru joked, the laugher that rang through the crowd breaking the tension and lifting his nerves. “For about two weeks now I have talked to your friends, your co-workers, and members of the Clan who know you. Everyone pretty much said the same thing. You are nice, you are hard working, and you are talented. But we have all that in our Clan already. We can’t just accept everyone who fits those categories.” He noticed Airi’s smile waver and Eiji’s skin pale. “Truthfully, my mind was made up when I spoke to you. It wasn’t how you spoke of this Clan that made me chose. It was the fact that you gave me a thinly veiled threat that you would dismember me if I ever hurt a mutual friend.”

 

Airi sucked in a breath, looking worried as many of the people seated before them began to whisper. He could catch people guessing his answer to the request, some supporting the rejection and some questioning it.

 

“Anyone who holds someone who has earned their respect and loyalty over that of a Clan title like Heir, is someone we need in this Clan. You help to ensure high standards in the Clan.” Shikamaru smiled at Eiji’s bewildered look. “I am honoured to welcome you, Eiji Nara, to my Clan, and my family. Congratulate to you on your wedding day.”

 

As Eiji stood slack jawed, his bride threw her arms around her cousin.

 

“Thank you, Shikamaru,” she sobbed.

 

Rolling his eyes as Airi detached herself, Shikamaru handed her a handkerchief. “I didn’t do it for you. Eiji’s a good guy. He may actually be worthy of you. Maybe. Troublesome woman.”

 

With a wet chuckle, Airi smiled at him as a laugh went through the crowd. “I love you too, cuz.”

 

Giving a huff, Shikamaru turned to the minister that waited off to the side. “You can now commence with marrying these two Naras.”

 

Shikamaru quickly returned to his seat, taking Naruto’s hand as Eiji looked at Airi with a giddy smile. Naruto leaned over to whisper in Shikamaru’s ear.

 

“Your cousin’s name is Airi, right? What’s the bet their first born is going to have two I’s in their name too?”

 

Biting back a laugh, he gave Naruto’s hand a squeeze before turning his attention back to the bride and groom. He knew it was useless but he wished he would never have to stand up and make that speech or decision again. Unfortunately he knew it wasn’t going to be his last. At least he knew without a doubt that he had made the right decision for his first one.

 

**_Hope you all like. R and R_ **


	42. Tumbling Down

It wasn’t hard to spot Naruto amongst the number of guests walking around. Most of the guests were Nara’s since Eiji didn’t have any family, meaning most of the people had dark hair. All he had to look for was bright blonde hair and there she was. After the ceremony they had been separated. Along with the marriage certificate that Eiji and Airi had to sign, Shikamaru and Eiji had to sign documents to make Eiji an official Nara. It was amusing to watch Airi bouncing around with glee as they signed.

 

When he finally had time to track Naruto, he made sure to grab food from the buffet first. His stomach had made its demands known the moment he had smelt the variety of food options. Naruto was sitting at a table with Hinata, Ryota, and surprisingly, Temari and Kankuro. Sitting down next to Naruto, he raised an eyebrow at the two Sand Siblings.

 

“I don’t think you two were invited.”

 

“We weren’t,” Kankuro admitted with a smirk. “We’re crashing the wedding for fun.”

 

“If it helps we brought a gift,” Temari added, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“It’s fine. They are fun,” Ryota said, signalling a one of the servers to bring Shikamaru a drink. “Temari was just telling us how Kankuro thinks Naruto is a girl.”

 

Kankuro groaned as Naruto laughed and took a sip of her own drink.

 

“Maybe that’s just his excuse to hide his arousal.”

 

Naruto choked on her drink as Shikamaru looked at Hinata in shock. The girl sat innocently beside Naruto, patting the choking girl’s back. Both Temari and Kankuro looked as surprised as Shikamaru felt, whilst Ryota cackled.

 

“I like this girl.”

 

“Hinata, don’t say things like that when I’m drinking,” Naruto coughed.

 

The Hyuga girl just smiled as she stroked her friend’s back. She chuckled when Naruto moved her cup away.

 

“No more alcohol for you!”

 

“More alcohol for you!” Ryota spoke up, putting his drink in front of Hinata. “Soo, Kankuro is having an identity crisis. But I’ll give you this, male or female, Naruto is a good looking ninja.”

 

Naruto smiled, pretending to blush. “Aww, you’re embarrassing me. Though it would mean more to me if it came from the hot Nara.”

 

Ryota gasped, a hand to his chest as he looked offended. “I’m not the hot Nara? Don’t tell me Eiji is. He’s been a Nara for only an hour.”

 

“No, it’s not Eiji. I’ve never seen him that way. Besides, the best looking Nara has dark hair.”

 

“I don’t know,” Temari piped up with an amused smile, “Ryota is a handsome man.”

 

“At least someone is helping my ego. So Oh Wise Naruto, who is the best looking?”

 

“If it’s not me than we’re going to have some issues,” Shikamaru taunted, putting an arm around Naruto’s shoulders.

 

“Well you are the only one here I’ve seen without a shirt.”

 

Shikamaru went bright red as their friends laughed. Rolling his eyes at Naruto’s joke, he cleared his throat. “Let’s change the subject so that I can go back to normal colour.”

 

“You know, the more and more time I spend with you, the more I like you,” Temari commented.

 

“Please don’t team up to torment me!” Shikamaru groaned.

 

“Now that’s an idea,” Hinata declared. “Naruto, you should make Shikamaru confused about your gender too. It could be funny.”

 

It was hard to tell who laughed hardest, Ryota, Temari, or Naruto. Kankuro blushed as heavily as Shikamaru did as he tried to bury his face in his hands.

 

“Can’t do that,” Naruto sighed sadly. “Shikamaru has seen me almost completely naked.”

 

Shikamaru spluttered, not being able to think of a single retort.

 

“WHAT?!” Hinata and Kankuro yelped.

 

“How?” Temari and Ryota asked at the same time, looking eager for the answer.

 

Once Naruto stopped laughed, she took a deep breath. “He made sure to see me in nothing but a towel, and snuck up on me when I had no shirt on before too.”

 

“You answered the door in a towel! I didn’t know you’d just had a shower. And it’s not my fault you decided to train without a shirt on!” Shikamaru hoped his voice didn’t sound as screechy as it did to his ears.

 

Naruto gave him a devilish smile. “What about when you were drunk and –”

 

The blonde gave a squeal when Shikamaru covered her mouth with his hand. “Don’t go making things up.”

 

Naruto just laughed against his hand in reply.

 

“Here, cuz, this might help with the embarrassment,” Ryota chuckled, pushing Shikamaru’s drink closer and signalling to the passing waiter for another.

 

Shikamaru downed the burning liquid, accepting the new drink with a coughed thank you. “Naruto, why are you picking on me tonight?”

 

“Mostly cause Temari bet me that I couldn’t make you so embarrassed that you would turn to alcoholism.” Naruto grinned cheekily, holding her hand out to a disheartened Sand Ninja.

 

“I’m glad my humiliation is profitable,” Shikamaru grumbled.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Naruto teased with a wink, making the table laugh.

 

“I forgot you get like this when you drink. Though I think I prefer it when you have Genma to annoy. Don’t make me your new Genma, I deserve better than that.”

 

Naruto leant over, putting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with big, blue eyes. “Okay, I’ll be nice.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Shikamaru laughed. He turned his gaze on the Sand Siblings. “And I can’t believe you two crashed a wedding. Do you really have no other friends in the village that you can’t go without Naruto or I for a night?”

 

“We thought it would be fun to drop in and saw that it was a buffet,” Kankuro explained with a shrug.

 

“I wanted to see what traditions your village had too,” Temari added. “We don’t have buffets at a wedding. It’s an interesting idea.”

 

“The buffet is actually Eiji’s tradition. In his tribe, when there was a wedding every family would bring a dish to the wedding to symbolise the couple always having support, and never going hungry. Eiji told me it was Airi’s idea to have every family in the Nara Clan provide a dish. I actually really like the tradition. It’s sweet.” Naruto popped a dumpling into her mouth with a smile.

 

“So we should be looking forward to a delicious buffet at your wedding?”

 

Naruto and Shikamaru turned their heads to the male voice behind them, noticing Ino and Choji, both with plates full of food. They joined the table, Choji smiling at Shikamaru in amusement when he noticed how Naruto was resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“Honestly, I’ve never thought about marriage,” Naruto confessed, picking up a chicken skewer to munch on.

 

“Really?” Ino asked in surprise. “What about children, ever thought about that?”

 

“Not really. Though I’ve raised children, and love children.” At the baffled looks from those at the table Naruto shrugged. “When I was at the orphanage. The older kids and I took care of the babies. They were the ones you saw me giving dolls to, Choji.”

 

“Wouldn’t it have been the midwife who looked after them?” At Ryota’s question Naruto burst into syndical laugher, surprising her friends.

 

“Mrs Huruma didn’t care about anyone. It was all about the money and respect she got from the village. She would sleep through the babies night time feedings, let them sit in their own filth, and if they cried she punished them. She punished anyone who cried. Us older kids were the ones keeping the babies alive and safe. She didn’t even bother naming half of them. We had to. Yasu was my little baby.” Naruto pulled her frog wallet out, removing a picture of a little ten year old that had brown, curly hair in pigtails, freckles, and a missing tooth. “It was my job to get her to an age where she could handle herself. Even when I was kicked out of the orphanage I used to sneak in to see her. I was ecstatic when Mrs Huruma retired and the orphanage got a nice midwife.”

 

Shikamaru took the picture off Naruto, looking at Yasu. He had seen a little girl hang around the academy when he was a student but hadn’t known who she was waiting for.

 

“She’s cute. Mrs Huruma is the woman who lives below you.”

 

“One in the same.” Naruto gave a cheeky smile. “Why do you think I like playing loud music so much?”

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Shikamaru handed back the picture of Yasu.

 

“You love kids, you have experience with kids, and yet you’ve never thought of having any of your own?” Temari asked in confusion.

 

“Has Gaara?” Naruto asked with a careless shrug. “It’s not something I’ve ever bothered to think of. One day, down the road, I might. Until then I’m going to enjoy my food.” Naruto put the skewer that she had ripped the chicken off into Shikamaru’s coat pocket.

 

“Thanks,” Shikamaru grumbled. He removed the stick and reached over, stabbing one of Naruto’s remaining dumplings.

 

“Hey!” When Naruto tried to snatch it back her hand was grabbed by Ino on her other side.

 

“Nice nails, Naruto.” As Ino tilted Naruto’s hand to get a better look Shikamaru noticed that her finger nails were painted orange with black flowers on them.

 

“Thanks, Moegi did them, then she helped Hinata attack me!”

 

“I didn’t attack you,” retorted Hinata with a roll of her eyes. “I just thought those beautiful eyes of yours and that stunning smile would look good with some makeup on them.”

 

“Aha! You are a girl!” Kankuro declared.

 

“Aha!” Temari mocked. “Men can wear makeup too.”

 

“Yeah, they just call it war paint,” Hinata added coyly, causing the table to laugh.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

He dodged around a group of people. He could spy the family member that insisted on being called aunt. Cutting behind the buffet table he turned towards the house and slipped in behind a waiter heading to the kitchen. Shikamaru wasn’t sure why his house was being used for the drinks but decided not to question it.

 

Once in the abandoned hall leading to his bedroom he stopped, leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, letting his head rest back. He jumped when he felt someone come close to him. Looking over, he spotted Naruto standing next to me.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.” Naruto leant against the wall, turned towards him. “You look annoyed. It’s not the jokes from earlier, is it?”

 

Shikamaru gave a laugh, moving to stand in front of Naruto, trapping her between the wall and his body. He put his hands in his pockets, relaxing. “Nah, the jokes are all in good fun. The thing Ryota and I were worried about has started. I just had an aunt try to set me up with her friend’s daughter… who is thirty and a mother of two.”

 

Naruto snorted. “She has so little hope in your charm?”

 

“Apparently. Either that or she wants to make her friend the Mother of the Clan.” At Naruto’s confused look Shikamaru elaborated. “That’s my mother’s title. On top of being the mother to the Heir, she’s seen as the Mother of the Clan. Whilst dad deals with any politics between the village and the Clan, or even inside the Clan, my mum deals with the social issues. So if two Clan members start fighting, she settles it, when a child is born to the Clan my mother is the first outside the immediate family to meet the baby. My dad is the brains of the Clan, and my mum is the heart. When I become Head I will be the brains.”

 

“And you’ll have to find yourself a heart,” Naruto chuckled.

 

“Yeah, the one I have is faulty, it will only work for maybe another seventy years, since someone wouldn’t give me the key to immortality.”

 

Naruto cocked her head to the side, obviously having to think back to their joke in the hospital all those years ago. “I did! You wanted to know who I had had a crush on.”

 

“Oh yeah, you liked Choji.” Shikamaru laughed when Naruto pouted and punched him playfully. “But by the fact that you like kissing me, I’m gonna say your tastes have changed a bit.”

 

“Who says I like kissing you?”

 

Moving closer so that their bodies touched, Shikamaru put one hand against the wall, the other cupping the curve of Naruto’s jaw. “You’ve never stopped me. And you know what, I think I deserve a kiss, for all the jokes you’ve cracked at my expense.”

 

“Will it make you feel better?” Naruto whispered with an impish smile.

 

“It really will.” Before Naruto could give any type of cheeky response he kissed her. Everything left his mind. He didn’t care that there was at least a hundred people milling around the estate. He didn’t care that they were in the hallway leading to the main bathroom of the house. He didn’t care that literally anyone could come across them. All he cared about was Naruto’s scent wrapping around him, her hands moving over his shoulders, back, and sides, and the feel of her lips, tasting mildly of alcohol, on his. He pressed in closer, until their heartbeats became a pounding drumbeat.

 

Naruto’s fingers found his hair, pulling the elastic free before tangling into his dark strands. The hand Shikamaru had on the wall moved to her waist, pushing her back with a small moan of surprise on her part. He felt his chest constrict, electricity shooting through his limbs, his heart gave an extra beat as the blonde before him sighed against his mouth.

 

A sharp clearing of a throat had the electricity shooting back to his torso, a heavy feeling dropping into the pit of his stomach. Pulling away from Naruto slowly with a groan that was equal parts disappointment and annoyance, he slowly turned his head from the panting blonde to the figure standing in the hall. It took him a moment to place the dark green hair, straight nose, and slightly squared off jaw of the waiter he saw.

 

“Can I help you?” Shikamaru drawled, before looking back at Naruto. He smiled when he saw that she had her head resting back against the wall, her eyes closed, breathing deep. He pecked her on the lips as Varric scoffed.

 

“I need to use the bathroom and you’re blocking the hall.”

 

“There’s plenty of room to go around us,” Shikamaru remarked calmly, studying Naruto’s face, the way her lips were pinked and swollen, the blush to her tan cheeks, and the way she had a small smile on her face. As though she was paused, waiting for him to restart the world.

 

“Naruto,” Varric spat, “Why didn’t you tell me you rejected me to try and get with a Clan Heir?”

 

With a soft sigh and slow, precise movements, Naruto opened her eyes, turning them on Varric without lifting her head off the wall. Shikamaru almost shuttered at the hint of red in her blue irises. “If you think that was why, Varric, you don’t know what kind of _boy_ I am.”

 

Shikamaru could almost feel Varric’s flinch reverberate through the hall. The pain was short lived for the green haired man when he turned a dark glare onto Shikamaru.

 

“I’m pretty sure you only prefer him because if you end up with him you’ll convince yourself that you are someone important,” Varric spat.

 

Naruto lifted her head with the same predatory slowness, making Shikamaru drop his hands from her body. She stepped towards Varric, stopping short of him. “Do you really want to play this game with me?”

 

The smile that crossed Varric’s face was almost cruel. “I don’t know why you think you deserve better than me, but I promise you, that he is only using you. You’re the Nine Tails. He just wants the chance to say he was the first one to –”

 

Naruto’s chakra rolled off of her in a violent wave, knocking Varric clean off his feet. He landed three feet from where he had been standing. Scrambling to his feet, Varric charged forward and tried to throw a punch at Naruto, only to find himself stuck in place like a statue.

 

“Fine, you want to play?” Naruto hissed in a dark voice that made Shikamaru tremble.

 

The voice she used sounded like Gaara, when they had first met him. With a sickening pound of his heart Shikamaru realised that this was what the village had turned Naruto into. When pushed hard enough, this side of her was there, lying dormant. If Gaara had been a bloody blade for everyone to behold then Naruto was the assassin’s blade. Clean, sharp, and gone in a blink.

 

“Varric, you have it backwards. You don’t deserve me. The sight of you disgusts me. You are a coward, and you are pathetic. If you say anything like that to me, or about Shikamaru again I will make you regret it. This is your only warning. Now leave.”

 

The moment Varric’s body was released he turned and ran. Once his footsteps had disappeared from earshot Shikamaru walked up to Naruto, running his hands down her arms. Instantly, she flinched away from him.

 

“The Nine-Tails is affecting my mood. I refuse to touch you when that’s happening. I don’t want to hurt you again.” With her shoulder’s tensed, Naruto shot a quick look over her shoulder, allowing Shikamaru to see the heavy scarlet tinge to her eyes before she stalked off, leaving Shikamaru in the hallway alone.

 

/ / / / / /

 

It didn’t take too long for Naruto to go back to normal, but by than they were surrounded by friends again. It turned out that Ino, Choji, and even Hinata were taking advantage of the free alcohol. Shikamaru knew without asking whose fault that was. He shot a glare at his cousin who grinned cheekily.

 

“Twenty-two, by the way,” Ryota said, trying to defuse Shikamaru’s glare.

 

It worked. The Nara heir snorted. “Pathetic. I’m already at fifty-three.”

 

“What are you guys counting?” Temari asked, looking reasonably sober. Obviously Ryota wasn’t able to convince her to keep up with him.

 

“How many times we’ve been asked when we will be getting married,” Shikamaru explained with a dramatic sigh.

 

“Figures you’d get more. Everyone wants an heir from you.” Ryota put a drink in front of Choji, who had finished his last one.

 

“And if I fail to, then you have to have an heir.” Shikamaru laughed when his cousin paled.

 

“Would it help if you lied and said you had a girlfriend?” Naruto asked, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye that made Shikamaru worry.

 

“No idea if it’ll help or make it worse. But they probably wouldn’t believe him without proof.” Ryato grinned, obviously picking up that Shikamaru was going to be tormented.

 

Surprisingly, Naruto just nodded before looking around at the waiters. “Are they only carrying alcohol?” When Shikamaru nodded, Naruto got to her feet. “Then I’m off in search of water.”

 

When Naruto disappeared, Shikamaru watched Kankuro force Hinata up to dance, since Ino threatened bodily harm.  When Shikamaru told the others about the prospective thirty-year-old single mother his aunt tried to set him up with his friends got a good laugh. Naruto returned without water in hand, making Choji ask how her hunt went.

 

“Couldn’t find any, and the waiters are too busy for me to talk to. Apparently they are suddenly shorthanded. Oops.” Naruto shrugged with a small smile.

 

“Well advantage of being with the Heir to the Nara Clan at a Nara wedding is that the waiters will listen to me. I’ll go get you water.”

 

“A man after my own heart,” Naruto joked in a fluffy voice, causing their friends to laugh.

 

Shikamaru walked towards the dance floor, where the largest congregation of waiters could be found. He asked one of the waiters to get his table a jug of water and some cups before turning around to return to his friends. When he spotted his friends he noticed that not only were they all watching him and laughing but Naruto toasted him with a cup of water. As he frowned in confusion he felt arms sneak around his shoulders. He turned in surprise, grabbing their hands as he did so.

 

He nearly choked on his own saliva at who he found in front of him. A woman with curled blonde hair down her back, round, blue eyes, and a long, green dress that elegantly revealed curves that were slowly becoming familiar to Shikamaru stood in front of him with an amused smile. He was so shocked that he wasn’t able to stop the woman taking his hands and putting them on her waist.

 

“Naruto?” he choked out as the blonde stepped in close, putting her arms around his shoulders again.

 

Pressing her chest into his, she leant back at her shoulders, allowing Shikamaru to hold her up. “One of them.”

 

“You’re the clone?” Shikamaru muttered, feeling dumbfounded.

 

“Well how else will I disappear before any of your family can get answers?” Naruto teased, shooting a look at a group of Nara’s who were clearing watching them.

 

“You’re here to torment me!” Shikamaru sighed, his hands moving to Naruto’s back to better support her. When he saw some family members walking closer he quickly pulled her upright and onto the dance floor, successfully getting lost in the crowd.

 

“No, I thought your aunt should know that you have other prospects besides her friend.” Naruto awkwardly follows Shikamaru’s lead as they danced.

 

Shikamaru drew her closer to help steady her. He breathed into her ear, “So I have a chance with you?”

 

Naruto pulled back far enough to give him a coy smile. She looked over his shoulder before her eyes drifted back to his. “Our friend’s can’t see us from this angle.” Moving in closer, she stopped with her lips only a breath away from his. “I wouldn’t mind it if you kissed me when I didn’t have chest binds on. The last time you were drunk.”

 

Moving a hand up to Naruto’s face, he pushed back a curl. “You know, you didn’t have to wait until our friend’s couldn’t see.”

 

Shikamaru felt the smile Naruto wore as she kissed him. It was much more subdued than their last one, but somehow Shikamaru found himself enjoying it more. He pulled Naruto as close as he could, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other running up her back to help support her. He could hear the song his cousin loved to sing as she walked around the estate playing in the background and his family dancing and talking around them. There was no trees, no empty hall, no closed door to hide behind. He had Naruto in his arms and no way to hide it. Sure, she was in her female form, looking much like the photo he had seen of her with Haruki and Riko, but it was still Naruto. Anyone who had seen her Sexy Jutsu would recognise her, and if anyone asked her name they would find out.

 

Too soon for Shikamaru’s liking he noticed that he had forgotten to breathe through his nose and had to pull away. Resting his forehead against Naruto’s, he smiled softly. He almost whined when Naruto gave him one last kiss and stepped out of his arms.

 

“Time for me to turn back into a pumpkin,” she joked. With a wink, she added, “Have fun explaining this to your Clan.”

 

With a muttered, “Troublesome Woman,” he headed back to his table where his friends had been craning their necks, trying to spot him on the dance floor. Naruto was the only one who was still seated, sipping her water. From her smile he knew she had already dispelled her clone and knew what had happened. “You’re a pain.”

 

“Yeah,” Naruto agreed, “but you enjoy it.”

 

“Head’s up, Shikamaru, here comes cousin Akira.” Ryota nodded to the figure walking up to the table, making Shikamaru groan softly. Cousin Akira was as big a gossip as Choza, worse when it came to Clan affairs.

 

“Shikamaru,” the woman gushed, leaning heavily on the man and smelling of alcohol. “Who was that stunning woman you were dancing with?”

 

Naruto sniggered into her hand as Shikamaru pushed his cousin off as politely as he could. “She’s a friend, Akira.”

 

“You two seemed awfully close for just friends.”

 

Shikamaru gave her a half smile. “I never said we were _just_ friends and that’s all I’m telling you. Go enjoy the party.”

 

Akira took the hint and left, allowing the Nara Heir to turn back to his friends.

 

“So Naruto isn’t _just_ a friend?” Temari taunted.

 

“No, Naruto is one of my best friends.” Shikamaru wore a cheeky grin as Temari tried to pout and glare at him at the same time.

 

The rest of the night become somewhat of a blur. Clan members asked about the mysterious woman when they could corner him. Slowly guests left. The bride and groom went to Airi’s house, which was now to be both of theirs. When the waiters left Shikamaru, Ryota, Hinata, and Naruto went into Shikamaru’s house to keep drinking, talking, and laughing. Kankuro, Temari, Choji, and Ino all went home, or in the case of the Sand Siblings, to their hotel. Hinata eventually started going to sleep, making Naruto force the girl into drinking two cups of water before taking her to the guest room Shikamaru had offered. Naruto also told Shikamaru to make sure he drank water if he didn’t want a horrible hang over.

 

Eventually it was just him, Ryota, and Naruto left. When the room started to spin, Shikamaru drank a bottle of water, used the bathroom, and went to lie down, intending just to rest. The moment his head hit the pillow his breathing softened and he fell asleep, leaving only Ryota and Naruto.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

“Why do you put up with it, if you think you’re just a replacement?”

 

Ryota’s voice tugged at Shikamaru’s consciousness, making him groan. His cousin could never control the volume of his voice when drunk.

 

“How pathetic will I sound if I say that a large part of me is hoping to one day stop being the _replacement_?” Naruto’s voice, whilst softer than Ryota, was still naturally loud, and it was obvious she wasn’t trying to be quiet.

 

Getting up, Shikamaru crept out of his room, ignoring the dryness to his mouth and the slight pain in his head. At least the light in the house didn’t hurt. He stopped at the end of the hallway, just out of sight of the lounge room.

 

Ryota sighed. “You deserve to be treated better though. From everything you’ve told me, with Choji, and Sakura, and Sasuke, for crying out loud, woman, you’ve suffered enough!”

 

Naruto laughed. “Choji is a sweet guy, he apologised and he meant it. As for Sasuke and Sakura, they will come around eventually.”

 

“The point is that you shouldn’t have to wait for them to come around. They should start treating you with respect and notice that you are an important member of the team, not just someone to push aside. As for the other stuff, well you’re just kinda ignorant to a lot of that.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto playfully snapped.

 

“That you’re innocent and choose not to deal with certain things, thinking that you can magically fix them.”

 

“Yeah, see, I put all that stuff in a cupboard in my mind, stacked on top of each other. If I try to get one thing out everything will tumble down and I will drown. I roughly know the issue, so I try to work on it, so that instead of having to get it out of the cupboard, it will just disappear.”

 

“Seems like a slow process,” Ryota mused. “And kind of my point.”

 

“But it keeps me sane…ish. And like you’re one to talk!”

 

“What’s that meant to mean?” Ryota yelped.

 

It was Naruto’s turn to sigh. “You have an issue with Shikamaru in regards to Fie, but you won’t confront it. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, and you won’t tell him.”

 

There was a pause. “Naruto, do you know how a future stag leader gets named in this Clan?” Naruto must have given a visual response, for Ryota went on. Shikamaru wanted to stop him but found himself unable to move. “When the Head of the Clan gets married, the next in line presents the new Mother of the Clan with the head stag and she goes with the next in line to name the stag. It’s a bonding experience. See the next in line is kind of seen as the Head’s right hand, and the wife is seen as the left.  If the two don’t get along it can spell trouble for the Head of the Clan and the Clan itself. Not to mention it makes the Clan wonder what is wrong with the wife. Aunt Yoshino couldn’t have more children after Shikamaru. It was a miracle she had him. So when he was born I was told that I was to be his protector, his supportor, someone he could confide in, and when he had a child I was to protect that child like it was the greatest treasure in the world. That meant protecting Shikamaru’s wife when he gets one too. Normally it would be Shikamaru’s younger sibling’s job. I was looking forward to presenting her with the stag, and a beautiful, pure black one, no less, and having that bond with her. Shikamaru wouldn’t be allowed to know the names that were rejected, or anything we talked about whilst in the forest choosing a name for the stag. It was meant to be mine and her secret. It wasn’t the fact that he broke tradition that annoyed me, it was the fact that he didn’t know what it meant to me. I want to know his wife, in the future. I want to be friends with her.”

 

“Perhaps it’s because he didn’t know about the bonding and stuff. If he is the heir, being raised by the Head of the Clan, then he wouldn’t have been told that stuff. Your dad would have been the one to give Yoshino Brefew, right? Then he knew with more detail what was to happen. And if whoever Shikamaru marries can’t get along with you, then something is extremely wrong with her.”

 

Ryota gave a small hum before laughing. “Look who’s awake!”

 

Shikamaru jumped, thinking he had been busted, only for a third voice to ring out.

 

“What time is it?” Hinata asked.

 

“Seven in the morning,” Ryota answered.

 

Figuring he had ears dropped enough, Shikamaru walked around the corner, trying to act natural.

 

“It feels earlier than that,” he grumbled.

 

“You’re awake too,” Naruto exclaimed, her eyes having the same glassy look that Ryota had. A cup of sake was still in her hand, half full. “How are you two feeling?”

 

“Sore.” Hinata plopped down next to the blonde, cuddling into her. “I don’t really remember last night.”

 

“Soooo, you don’t remember Kankuro kissing you?” Naruto gave a laugh when Hinata snapped up into a sitting position. “I take that as a no. In his defence he was pretty drunk too.”

 

“I think I’m going to be sick. I need to wash out my mouth.” Hinata ran off to the bathroom as Naruto and Ryota tried to hold in their laughter.

 

“And how is your memory?’ Ryota asked, looking far to amused.

 

“Pretty good, actually. I didn’t drink as much as last time I got drunk.”

 

“Which is probably why you didn’t feel me up this time,” Naruto joked.

 

“If you were wearing nothing but a t-shirt again I would have,” Shikamaru retorted, sitting heavily in an arm chair. “Is it really seven?”

 

“Yeah, Aunt and Uncle are already awake and helping to clean up the mess outside.” Ryota took a sip of his drink.

 

“I should probably get Hinata home and get some sleep.” Naruto put her drink down, yawning as she finished talking.

 

“You two haven’t gone to sleep?” Shikamaru asked in surprise, looking at their sheepish smiles.

 

When Hinata came back Ryota offered to walk the two women home. Naruto waved him off, assuring him that she could manage. After the two Nara men had walked them to the estate’s gate and said goodbye, Shikamaru started leading Ryota to his house so he could get some sleep.

 

“I overheard you,” Shikamaru confessed, watching people flit around the estate, cleaning up the wedding decorations. “About Fie. I’m sorry.”

 

Ryota was silent for some time, until they had left the main court of the estate and were closer to the forest. Ryota lived in a cottage just inside the bounds of the forest, so that he could better look after the deer. It was only when they were in view of his house isolated from others that he spoke.

 

“Tell me why, honestly, and I will forgive you. Why did you do it? Is it because you think you won’t find someone? Naruto mentioned that you were thinking about an arranged marriage. Or do you just not care enough about the tradition?” Ryota kept his eyes straight ahead as they talked, not ones glancing at Shikamaru.

 

Shikamaru took a deep breath. “The honest answer is that I love Naruto.”

 

Ryota stumbled, barely catching himself as his head whipped around to look at his cousin. “What?”

 

“Last night when I said Naruto wasn’t just a friend, I meant it. I’ve loved her for years. Since the academy I think. And seeing the stag with Naruto, knowing that there was a chance she wouldn’t be the one to name him made me want to gut myself. I wanted to hear what she would have chosen. That’s all. I didn’t expect Fie to take to it but the moment she said it I knew that, even if he hadn’t taken to it, that’s what I would have been calling him in my head. That’s why I was talking to dad about an arranged marriage. He knows about my feeling for Naruto and I was telling him about my doubts that she would ever return those feelings.”

 

Ryota paused at his door, his back to Shikamaru. “I forgive you. And Shikamaru…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

The brunet looked over his shoulder. “I like Naruto, and since I can’t present Fie to anyone else, you better end up with her.”

 

Shikamaru gave his cousin a soft smile. “Working on it.”

 

“Work harder,” was the last thing Ryota said before walking into his cottage, making Shikamaru grunt.


	43. The Fall

Shikamaru walked into his house rubbing at his aching forehead. The water he had drank before bed hadn’t been able to nullify all the affects of the alcohol, though he definitely felt better than the last time he had drank in excess. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped. There was something sitting on the bench, wrapped in foil, and on top of it was a note with his name on it. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Naruto’s handwriting scrawled across the paper.

 

_Shikamaru,_

_Encase of hangover, take two tablets with a side of pancakes._

_Take care._

_Naruto xx_

 

With a laugh he looked at the foil covered plate, not seeing the pain tablets. Taking the foil off the pancakes, he found them sitting on top as a decoration for his breakfast. At the sight he couldn’t help but laugh louder.

 

“I do love that weirdo,” Shikamaru whispered.

 

“I’m guessing you’re talking about Naruto.”

 

Shikamaru jumped at the sound of his father’s voice. He shot Shikaku an embarrassed smile, moving to pour himself a glass of juice to take the tablets with.

 

“She left me pancakes and pain killers,” he explained.

 

“So that’s what those two were doing in the kitchen. It was a bit of a disaster zone until your mother decided to help Naruto and Ryota. I’m a little surprised the house is still standing.” Shikaku moved to make himself a coffee, watching as his son sat to eat the pancakes. “Are they edible?”

 

“Surprisingly, yes,” Shikamaru confirmed after swallowing his mouthful.

 

“Good, give me some.”

 

“No way.” Shikamaru dodged his father with a laugh, taking the plate with him. “Get your wife to make you some of your own.”

 

“Opposed to your wife?” Shikaku teased.

 

“Now I’m not even going to leave you some. I’m going to eat them all.” He ran into the dining room, his father giving up on his attack.

 

His father came into the dining room, looking amused. He handed Shikamaru one of the coffee cups he held before sitting down across from his son. For a while they simply sat in silence. Shikamaru ate his pancakes, drizzling his syrup wherever he felt like, whilst his father appeared to sip his coffee contently. The younger Nara knew, though, that something was causing the corner of his father’s lip to twitch in amusement. It was when Shikamaru took a particularly large piece of his breakfast into his mouth and went to wash it down with his half drank coffee that his father finally spoke, as though he had been waiting for the most opportune moment.

 

“So, some of the Clan members are asking about the woman they saw you with. I told them all it was Naruto.”

 

His father got the desired reaction he was hoping for. Shikamaru coughed on his mouthful, barely managing to stop himself spraying it across the table. His eyes watered as a result. Shikaku sat back with a large grin on his face, unfeeling to his son’s plight.

 

“You didn’t!” Shikamaru yelped before gulping down some warm coffee. “You wouldn’t, would you?”

 

There was a deafening pause. Finally, Shikaku shook his head. “I’m not that cruel… to Naruto. To you, I would be. “

 

“I feel the love. Really,” Shikamaru replied with a sarcastic tone. He tapped his chest, where his heart was. “Right here. I feel it, right here.”

 

“I’m glad.” Shikaku smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. “I wouldn’t want my son feeling unloved.” Again, his father went silent, tapping his fingers on the table surface. When Shikamaru’s eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance, his father finally spoke again. “Do you want to know what’s being asked, and what I’ve said in reply?”

 

Shikamaru tried to fight his curiosity but failed. Once he finished his pancakes he had nothing to distract himself. He had been filling his mind with the fact that Naruto had made the pancakes herself. Granted, she had help, but he chose not to remember that. She had mixed the batter, cooked them, made sure not to burn them, and then stacked them neatly in a tower with pain killers for his hangover as decoration. The note she wrote was safely tucked away in his pocket, waiting to join the last one she wrote years ago that he kept in his nightstand.

 

“Fine, what was said? Anything I need to worry about?”

 

“Well, multiple people saw you on the dance floor with a very pretty, blonde woman, and there was some kissing apparently. I told them that I didn’t see her and didn’t know about her, but that I wasn’t surprised that there was someone who liked you and that had caught your eye in return. I’m assuming that the blonde was Naruto, or do you have other blondes in your life I should know of?”

 

With a sigh, Shikamaru pushed his empty plate aside. “Yes, it was Naruto. She thought it would be funny to get the Clan talking about a possible partner for the Clan Heir.”

 

“And the kissing? Did she kiss you?”

 

Shikamaru could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. “She asked me to kiss her while she looked female.”

 

“Hmm.” Shikaku tilted his head to the side, looking smug. “The fact that she asked you to kiss her _whilst she looked female_ insinuates that you’ve kissed her whilst she looked male… probably multiple times.”

 

“And you’re not going to stop taunting me about it, are you?”

 

Shikaku smiled, getting up from the table. “Actually, I’m just going to see it as a promising sign. It’s not like she asks everyone to kiss her, after all.”

 

“It’s not the first time she’s asked me to kiss her. “ The confession made Shikaku stop at the doorway, turning to look over his shoulder, waiting for details.

 

“She was drunk, so I didn’t. Besides ones, I’ve instigated any _interactions_ we’ve had.”

 

“You mean yesterday was the only time she took the first step?”

 

“No, yesterday she… she was… hesitant. She flirts with me, but always in ways that if I react badly, she can pass it off as a joke, or a misunderstanding. If I don’t make my intensions clear, then she won’t do anything, because she’s too vulnerable. The only time she acted first was when I was vulnerable. When I started planning to avenge Asuma-Sensei’s death and assure there were two less people to target Naruto.”

 

With a sigh, Shikaku turned back to face the doorway. “She stops hesitating when you make your move. You must wonder if that’s because she wants it, or something else… or both.”

 

“Something else?”

 

Shikaku grunted. “Still refusing to see it then.” Before he could be questioned further he left his son sitting at the dining table, mulling over their conversation.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He looked up as his two team mates walked into his living room. Putting his book aside he scanned them, noticing how Choji kept shooting Ino looks and Ino was fidgeting, her shoulders pulled inward, and forcing herself small.

 

“What happened?” Shikamaru asked, looking from one to the other. When Choji moved closer to Ino, putting a large hand on her shoulders, he didn’t need them to say anything. “It’s Sasuke, isn’t it? Does Naruto know what it is?”

 

“Considering that he is on a mission with his team and Team Eight with the goal of tracking Sasuke down, I’m going to say yes.” Choji guided Ino to the sofa to sit next to Shikamaru. “If the mission is a success then Sasuke will be back in the village within the week.”

 

“Good, then I can punch him for all his troubles.” Shikamaru reached for his book but Choji’s next words froze him.

 

“What about if he tries to kill Naruto again?”

 

Ino shuttered. “We should all be there. He was our classmate, our friend, we should be helping Naruto, and protecting him.”

 

“Sasuke was never my friend and if he tries to hurt Naruto again I don’t care if Sasuke is welcomed back. I will never accept him and I _will_ make him pay.” Shikamaru stood, pacing from the sofa to the wall and back. He stopped, shooting an apologetic look at Ino.

 

In turn Ino gave a weak shrug. “I want to agree with you. I want to hate him with every part of me. I remember waiting with Sakura for the news about your mission. Then we hear that Choji,” she looked at the bigger boy, “was in critical condition, and so was Neji, and you were injured… and Naruto was still missing. I know I didn’t get along with him back then, but those words…  To think that that loud, crazy kid that we all _tried_ to ignore couldn’t be found and it was Sasuke’s fault, my Sasuke’s fault. It made me sick. It also made me decide I didn’t want him to be mine. So, I wish I could hate him and not want him back but part of me does, part of me still cares.”

 

“Ino, you suffer from a very rare condition,” Shikamaru informed her in a serious voice, sitting down next to her. When she looked at him with a frown, he sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re human.”

 

Taking a moment to process, Ino snorted, nudging Shikamaru. “And you’ve been hanging out with Naruto too much. If you’re not careful people will talk.”

 

The Nara shrugged. “Let them talk. Naruto is important to me.”

 

Ino smiled, dropping her head onto Shikarmaru’s shoulder, pulling one of the pillows sitting on the couch to her chest, hugging it. “Good. Naruto needs someone who will get pissed at Sasuke for so much as scratching him.”

 

Giving Choji a sad smile over Ino’s head, Shikamara patted the blonde’s hair in reply.

 

/ / / / / / / /

 

He was actually glad to be given patrol duty. There were few ninjas who would say such a thing. The job entailed long hours at the edge of the village border, often in the heat, with little to no company, and at the end of the mission the ninja had to document any odd sound or sighting they had, including every broken branch they passed, or clump of crushed grass. Even though all these things were something Shikamaru dubbed ‘troublesome’, they were all worth it if it meant he could keep an eye out for any sign of Naruto’s team. It had been two whole days without word from them and a pit had started to form in his stomach. There was a tension to the air, like the sizzling before lightning strikes, or the second between registering that a step was missed and the inevitable fall to follow. The only problem was that Shikamaru could not work out where this tension came from. It could have been Naruto’s mission, or someone else. It could be an attack on the village or an attack on one of the surrounding villages that relied on the Leaf. The mystery was baffling and infuriating him.

 

Once Naruto returned, though, all that negativity would abate. He knew it. This was why he was glad to spot a party travelling through the trees not too far from him that included a large white dog and someone with bright blonde hair. Unfortunately they were too far away for him to call out to them, and he was sure they wanted to get back to the village to shower and rest. The moment he had finished with his mission, though, he was going to find Naruto and make sure she was safe and unharmed.

 

He counted down the minutes on his watch as it drew closer to the moment he would be relieved of duty. He practically cried out in happiness when he spotted his replacement running towards him. Shikamaru’s wave of greeting was not returned, however. Instead, the fellow Chunnin skidded to a halt in front of him, breathing heavily.

 

“Lady Tsunade wants to see you, right away.” The man’s shoulders were tight and scrunched under his ears, there was a red rimming to his eyes and when he handed Shikamaru his orders his hands shook.

 

“Is everything alright?” Shikamaru asked slowly, his heart dropping. All he could think was that surely this had nothing to do with Naruto’s mission.

 

“Report to Lady Tsunade,” the Chunnin repeated, not meeting his eye.

 

With a curt nod, Shikamaru bolted towards the village, his heart sitting painfully around his Adam’s apple. Stepping into the village was like having a heavy, deafening cloud press into his shoulders. He knew something was wrong, but the only new thing to the village, the only major mission scheduled was Naruto’s. When he finally reached the Hokage’s office he had tightness to his chest and a stitch in his side. He didn’t slow down however and instead barged through the door, not bothering to knock.

 

He stopped suddenly at the sight before him. Lady Tsunade, a woman he had always found formidable, was weeping into her hands, choking pathetically with every breath.  Shizune was absent from the room, which was a rare occurrence. Shikamaru found himself looking around desperately for the dark haired woman to help him before Lady Tsunade noticed him. Unfortunately he was in no luck. The blonde leader finally noticed that someone was in the room and looked up, wiping at the stream of tears with the back of her hand.

 

“Oh, Mr Nara.” Lady Tsunade sniffed.

 

“You can call me Shikamaru.” He tried to keep a level voice as he walked further into the office, making sure to close the door behind him. He made it half way to the desk before he couldn’t hold his composure any more. “Is Naruto alright?”

 

Lady Tsunade took a shattering breath. “I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean? Is she in the hospital?” Shikamaru turned to leave the office only for Lady Tsunade to stop him.

 

“It’s not her that was hurt. That was…” the woman whimpered. “Jiraiya… he.” She choked on her next words.

 

“Oh…” Shikamaru stumbled into the seat facing Lady Tsunade. The lightning had finally struck, and the fall had finally happened. He took a moment whilst Lady Tsunade gathered herself again to process this information. His first thoughts went to the emotional part of his brain. Naruto: the one who took up the largest percentage of his emotional centre. She would be devastated by the news of her teacher, her grandfather figure, being taken from her. With some force he moved his thoughts to the logical side. It was where his thoughts usually first went to except for when Naruto was involved. The logical side had one simple question to ask. “Why do you need me?”

 

Lady Tsunade breathed deeply, looking through her draws and mumbling to herself. “Where are my tissues?”

 

Wordlessly, Shikamaru pulled the unopened pack from his back pocket. When Lady Tsunade looked at him in confusion, he shrugged. “My mum has a habit of bursting into tears this time of month whenever dad or I are late returning home from missions. We both carry tissues for those moments.”

 

She gave a wet chuckle, taking the pack. “Thanks.” She wiped her face as there was a knock at the door. Shooting a slightly panicked look at Shikamaru she started pinching her cheeks to get some colour back in them. “Sorry for breaking down.”

 

Shikamaru waved it off as the Hokage called for whoever was at the door to enter. Sakura walked up to stand next to Shikamaru who rose to his feet, trying to not look effected by the news he had received.

 

“Shizune has started the autopsy on the Pain body that Lord Jiraiya retrieved.”

 

“The what?” Shikamaru frowned, looking to Lady Tsunade. “Pain killed Jiraiya?”

 

“Yes,” Sakura hissed, as though he had said something inappropriate.

 

Ignoring the pinkette, the Nara heir turned to Lady Tsunade. “What do you need? A strategy? Someone to make sure Naruto doesn’t do anything reckless?” They were the two most logical reasons for him to be summoned to the Hokage’s office at such a late hour. He was skilled at strategies. His father was pushing for him to take over his position in the next year or two because his talent was higher than Shikaku’s, though still needed grooming. And when it came to Naruto, Shikamaru was one of the few people who could calm her down and speak reason to her.

 

“I need you to take this message Jiraiya left us to the cryptographers and get them to decipher it.” Lady Tsunade slid a picture of a toad’s back with numbers on it across the desk.

 

“What?” he asked in surprise, having not thought of this duty. “You want me to do this now?”

 

“That’s right. Take that over to them right away.” Lady Tsunade was doing well to look put-together.

 

“But the guys in the Decipher Division don’t work this late, Lady Hokage.” Not to mention he had better places to be.

 

“Then summon them and tell them it’s on my orders. I’m putting you in charge.” She started to stand up, looking tired. “Get that message decoded.”

 

He stared at the picture, though not really seeing it. “Look, I know this is an important decryption but can’t you ask someone who isn’t on a mission right now.” He failed to mention that his mission of writing up his border patrol duties was going to have to wait anyway. However, Lady Tsunade simply walked passed him. “Wait, where are you going?”

 

She stopped, facing the door. “Shikamaru, I know what you want to do. And I understand it. But the best thing for you to do right now, to help both of us, is to work out what that says. Jiraiya died writing that. I need… _we_ need to know what it says.”

 

Sucking in a breath, Shikamaru nodded, though the blonde couldn’t see him. “Alright. But if anything happens… please let me know.”

 

“Of course.” Her shoulders slumped, Lady Tsunade walked out of the room, not bothering to dismiss either of the two Chunnins.

 

“What is it that you want to do, Shikamaru?” Sakura asked into the silence.

 

“Never mind. How did Naruto take the news? Do you know?”

 

“Not well. He blames Lady Tsunade, saying that she shouldn’t have asked Lord Jiraiya to go on that mission. The only reason we let him get away with his insubordination is because he was obviously distressed. I think Lady Tsunade empathises with him in a way none of us can. They both loved him after all.”

 

With a curt nod, Shikamaru turned and walked out of the office, heading to the Decipher Division. Lady Tsunade was right. It was best if he could comfort Naruto with the knowledge that her mentor didn’t die in vain. To do that he had to work out how to break the code of the master of all spies.

 

**_R and R._ **


	44. Key

He had hoped that the code wouldn’t be too difficult for the Leaf cryptographers to decipher. Surely Jiraiya would think to make the code something the Leaf would know. Apparently not.  Shikamaru forced the Decipher Division in only for them to work themselves into the ground with no result. Shikamaru had brushed up on everything about codes and breaking them. He was trying to think of something that could help them but found it difficult when one of the cryptographers, Shiho, kept staring at him.

 

Finally, running his hands frustratingly through his hair and successfully pulling out the elastic, he turned to the head of the Decipher Division.  After evaluating the intelligence of the man, he determined that the man knew how to do his job, and probably very well considering he wasn’t particularly old.

 

“Jiraiya is a great spy master, so he wouldn’t use the typical Leaf codes, especially when dealing with an Akatsuki. So how do you decipher a code from a great spy master?” Shikamaru crossed his arms, waiting for the man to think over the question.

 

“Well, usually they leave some sort of clue behind that we can use to figure it out. The key to the code.” At Shikamaru’s encouraging nod, the man went on. “Usually the key is something people who live in the same village and interact with them would know. But this code is strange, none of the keys we have thought of work. We tried the release dates of all his books, but none of them were realised on the ninth day, or the ninth month. No significant dates on the ninth… nothing that we can think of that is all numbers.”

 

“Has anyone thought to check his apartment for clues?” Shikamaru asked, looking at the owlish stares he received in reply. With a sigh, he started heading towards the door. “One of you will have to come with me, since you will recognise the key better than I will.”

 

“I’ll go,” Shiho volunteered in a chipper voice.

 

Lady Tsunade had given them a box of Jiraiya’s personal belongings, including the keys to his apartment. Entering the place felt wrong. Of course, he had never been in Jiraiya’s apartment but wasn’t surprised that it was a small place, since he rarely stayed there. However, it was full of items. It wasn’t cluttered, or even well-furnished. However, there were trinkets from his travels and photos. Shikamaru was surprised to see that Jiraiya had an entire wall in his living room covered in photos. The couch was facing it too, as though he sat on the lounge on the rare occasions he was home and stared at the wall.

 

As Shiho scurried around looking for anything that could be a key, squeaking in surprise when Shikamaru warned her not to break anything, he went to inspect the wall. There was nothing of particular note about the arrangement of the pictures, or the design of the frames. There was nothing that could be classed as a code within the wall. It was simply sentimental. To be sure, Shikamaru studied every photo. There was a mixture of oldest and newest with no real pattern.

 

There were pictures of Jiraiya’s team with a much younger Third Hokage as his Sensei, there were pictures of him and Lady Tsunade at various bars, some with a white haired man in them as well, with his arm around Lady Tsunade. There were pictures of the Fourth Hokage as a child with his team, and Jiraiya lording behind him with a large grin on his face. There were ones of the Fourth as he grew up, like someone would expect a father to have on his wall. As the Fourth got older a red haired woman joined the pictures.

 

Shikamaru was surprised to see that next to a picture of the Fourth and the red head who was possibly his wife, or future wife, was a picture of Naruto and Shikamaru sitting on Shikamaru’s porch playing shogi. He didn’t even know the picture had been taken, nor did he know about the picture underneath it that had him and Naruto asleep in a hospital bed. It would have been taken moments before Jiraiya woke him up. There were almost as many pictures of Naruto as there was of the Fourth. Jiraiya even had, what Shikamaru assumed was a baby photo of Naruto. The baby had a tuff of bright blonde hair, whisker marks on her cheeks, blue eyes, and a swirling seal on her stomach.

 

He paused when he noticed the picture next to Naruto’s baby picture. It was of the Fourth and the red haired woman. Except that the woman was heavily pregnant. They were standing in front of a fountain with a statue of a woman throwing flowers into the water. Shikamaru knew from his mother mentioning the fountain her parents married in front of that it was destroyed when the Nine-Tails attacked the village. The first thought that crossed Shikamaru’s mind was that the Fourth’s wife was heavily pregnant when she died at the Nine-Tail’s hands. However, the logic of Jiraiya didn’t fit that. He had put the picture of the Fourth and his wife next to that of Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto’s baby photo wasn’t next to that of the Fourth and his pregnant wife for nothing.

 

With a blink, he realised he didn’t feel surprised with the realisation that Naruto was the Fourth’s child. It made perfect sense, down to the fact that no one ever mentioned who Naruto’s parents were. The fact that she housed the Nine-Tails put a target on her back, as proven by the Akatsuki. Being the only heir to Minato Namikaze would make her a target as well, even without the Nine-Tails. She was the Leaf Princess, the last child to be born to a Hokage. Asuma-Sensei had been the last Leaf Prince, his nephew Konohamaru being too removed from the Third to be classed as royalty to the village.

 

Shikamaru bit down on his lip to stop from laughing. The village would be beside themselves if they found out they had mistreated their Princess.

 

Unfortunately, Shiho was unable to find any key to the code at Jiraiya’s home. Shikamaru made a mental note to come back and gather some pictures and mementos for Naruto once they were sure none of the belongings were critical to their mission. When they returned to the Decipher Division the team was disappointed to hear of their failure.

 

“This isn’t right,” the leader grumbled. “Every Spy Master leaves a way to break their codes. If it’s not in his house then he would have told Lady Hokage.”

 

For some reason Shikamaru suddenly thought of his father playing shogi. “You know, my father is the best shogi player I have ever seen.” At the confused frowns of the Decipher Division, he went on. “He’s never taught me his best moves. Instead, he uses them against me, and I learn them that way. Maybe Jiraiya hasn’t left a key because instead he’s left a progeny.”

 

“Lord Jiraiya had no children… as far as we know,” the Head Decipherer commented.

 

“Not blood, no, but he has something more secure. He has a progeny who is liable to not even realise they have the key unless they want to know, and someone who can’t be tortured for answers. His apartment his littered with pictures of his student.”

 

“The Fourth? His dead!” One of the decipherers piped up.

 

Shikamaru sighed. “I meant Naruto!”

 

“The Nine-Tails?” Shiho yelped.

 

“The _holder_ of the Nine-Tails, yes, hence he can’t be tortured for information.” Shikamaru started heading to the door. “I’ll bring Naruto in, but he won’t get the answer if you’re all staring at him.”

 

“I’ll stay!” Shiho offered, “Since he might need to be told things about codes.”

 

“Fine.” Shikamaru walked out of the room without a backwards glance. He went straight to Naruto’s apartment, which was dark and quiet. He wondered for a moment if Naruto was home, and ran through his mind all the places that she might go during her grief. Nothing came to mind so he knocked, hoping, and at the same time not hoping, that Naruto was in that dark, silent apartment. When the door creaked open, his heart stopped.

 

His favourite this about Naruto’s appearance was her eyes. There was always a spark of interest, amusement, or even wisdom within their blue depths, and Shikamaru loved trying to work out what was creating that spark. Now though, Naruto’s eyes were dulled, there was no smile on her face at the sight of him, and her tan skin had paled.

 

“Hi, Naruto,” Shikamaru started in a soft voice.

 

“Hi,” Naruto croaked back, turning and walking away from the open door.

 

Shikamaru entered, closing the door behind him. He followed Naruto’s slumped form through the living room into her bedroom. He noticed that she was only wearing one of her male shirts and a pair of underwear. Upon entering the bedroom he noted the dinted wrinkles to the blankets on the bed, showing Naruto had been lying on them recently. With a heavy sigh, Naruto crawled onto the bed and sat down, crossing her legs and facing Shikamaru.

 

“You can sit,” she reminded, staring at her hands that sat in her lap.

 

“Right.” Shikamaru looked around for a seat before looking at the ground, he went to sit down only for Naruto to give a wet snort.

 

“You can sit on the bed.” Naruto moved over, turning to face the end of her bed.

 

Slowly, Shikamaru sat down, taking his shoes off before he crossed his legs like Naruto. The monotone that the blonde was using made her harder to read and was putting him on edge. After listening to the clicking of the clock, he cleared his throat, making Naruto look up.

 

“I wanted to come earlier,” he started, receiving a nod from the woman in front of him. “Lady Hokage ordered me to… um… work on Lord Jiraiya’s message.” Again, a simple nod. “We are having no luck breaking it and I realised that you might have the key to it. That’s not the reason I came here though. I wanted to see you.” A nod. “If I didn’t think that cracking the code would be better for your healing, then I would have camped outside all night like you did for me.” A nod. “Stop nodding, please!”

 

“Okay,” Naruto replied blandly.

 

Shikamaru moved closer, taking Naruto’s hands in his and kissing them both. “Naruto, tell me what you need. Anything, and it’s yours.”

 

“I… don’t know. This is the first time I’ve lost someone. Until a few years ago I never really had anyone to lose.” She didn’t react to Shikamaru kissing each of her fingers, then her palms. “Show me the code. It helped you to avenge Asuma-Sensei, maybe helping to complete Pervy-Sage’s last mission will help.”

 

Letting go of Naruto’s hands reluctantly, Shikamaru pulled a copy of the photo out of his pocket. He handed it to Naruto, swallowing thickly as she looked at it. For thirty minutes they sat in silence, Naruto staring at the photo, and Shikamaru staring at Naruto. Finally, the blonde sighed, putting the picture down.

 

“I can’t do it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Shikamaru asked.

 

“Codes are for… smart people, and people with actual talent for that stuff. Pervy-Sage was never able to teach me that stuff.” Naruto threw herself back, rolling onto her side.

 

She was still. She was so still that Shikamaru had to concentrate to see her breathing. With a grunt, he stood up, moving to grab Naruto’s shoulders and pull her into a sitting position. Then he pulled her to her feet, making sure to take the picture and put it into his pocket.

 

“Alright, you have the choice of putting pants and chest binds on, or I drag you around the village like this.”

 

“These are my pyjamas.” After a moment Naruto sighed, moving to her dresser.

 

“You have five minutes.” Shikamaru walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

He didn’t have to drag her out of her room, she walked out willingly. The light still was missing from her eyes. Taking her hand he led her to the hospital entrance. Every time that Naruto tried to ask what they were waiting for, he simply kissed her hand that he still held in his grasp.

 

Eventually, Kurenai came out, her large stomach obvious even from a distance. Shikamaru shot Naruto a soft smile, noticing how surprised and confused the blonde looked.

 

“Hey, Kurenai-Sensei.” Shikamaru gave her a wave, walking closer and pulling the stunned blonde along with him. “How was your check up?”

 

With a small chuckle, Kurenai-Sensei shook her head. “You worry about me too much. I’m fine. You don’t need to come see me after every appointment I have.”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re alright.” Shikamaru shrugged.

 

“Um, Kurenai-Sensei… what’s with your stomach?”

 

Both Kurenai-Sensei and Shikamaru turned to Naruto with confusion. It was the dark haired boy who answered her. “Naruto, she’s pregnant.”

 

“Oh… I’ve never seen a pregnant woman before.” Naruto studied her form for a moment before blinking, her eyes bright and the analysing, intelligent look leaving them.

 

Shikamaru had never actually seen Naruto assess someone like that. He knew she was smarter than she let on, and studied people often but he had never actually watched her file information away in her head before. He had the overwhelming desire to kiss her right then and there. He was able to shake it off long enough to focus back on Kurenai-Sensei.

 

“Do you want us to walk you home?”

 

“No, thank you. I’ll be fine. I’m going to meet up with Konohamaru so that we can go grocery shopping.”

 

Shikamaru nodded, saying goodbye to the woman, before he and Naruto walked off. He led her to the park where they walked the perimeter, talking. Shikamaru explained how Kurenai-Sensei was carrying Asuma-Sensei’s child, a child that Shikamaru would one day train. Naruto listened closely as Shikamaru told her how it was their turn to be the sensei.

 

“They gave us everything we needed to protect and train the next generation.” Shikamaru stopped, standing in front of Naruto and pushing a lock of hair off Naruto’s cheek. Her hair was slowly growing longer and Shikamaru was hoping she wouldn’t cut it when it ceased to be a boy’s hair cut.

 

“So you think that Pervy-Sage taught me the code, but I don’t know it. I told you that I’m not smart enough.”

 

“Naruto… what leg does Sakura lead with?”

 

The blonde frowned at him before shrugging. “Her left.”

 

“And what does Ino do when she’s worried?”

 

“Chews her lip.”

 

“What did Lord Jiraiya do when he was trying to hide something from you?”

 

“Tended to make a perverted joke or talk about his ‘research’?” Naruto shook her head sadly. “What’s this about?”

 

“Don’t you see? You are smart. You study people. So did Jiraiya. He built a code for you, because you both take note of the little things. Stop doubting yourself!”

 

Naruto sighed. “I guess… I could take another look.”

 

“Let’s go to the Decipher Division. They might be able to help give you ideas of different codes.” He leant forward, kissing Naruto’s cheek. Shikamaru pulled back, only to pause and move forward to capture her lips. It was a short kiss but when he pulled back fully there was a small smile on Naruto’s face.

 

When they arrived at the Decipher Division it was to find only Shiho there. The rest had gone to get some much needed sleep. Shikamaru couldn’t fault them for that but the way Shiho stared at him unnerved him. To ignore the unpleasant chills running down his shine, Shikamaru focused on Naruto. He held her hand as they walked into the room and he put the picture in front of her. However, once she started staring at it Shikamaru moved away, giving her some room to study the photo.

 

“So, it looks like a numerical code but usually there is something to tip off where to look. So if there is anything that stands out, say so. It might be helpful.” Shiho gave Naruto a hesitant smile that the blonde didn’t see before she looked at Shikamaru, giving a wide smile, her cheeks turning red.

 

Naruto kept staring at the photo, barely blinking. Finally, she opened her mouth, nothing coming out for a moment. “Well, I was wondering why Pervy-Sage wrote ‘ta’ at the start.”

 

Shikamaru frowned, moving closer to look over Naruto’s shoulder. “Where does it say ta?”

 

She pointed at the nine at the start of the code. “That’s how Pervy-Sage writes the kanji ta. He got me to read a draft of one of his stories and I made fun of him for it so much he took it off me.”

 

“Which book was it?” Shikamaru asked, holding his breath for the answer.

 

“I don’t remember.” Naruto heaved a melancholy sigh. “Kakashi-Sensei would. He’s about to walk passed the window.”

 

“That ability of yours would make you a deadly Spy Master,” Shikamaru commented, running his hand along Naruto’s back as he walked towards the window. “Kakashi-Sensei, we need your help. Can you come in here?”

 

Kakashi-Sensei poked his head through the window, eyeing Shiho, eyeing Shikamaru, and lastly, looking at Naruto. He climbed through the window, something Shikamaru hadn’t been expecting. “What do you need, kid?” he asked, looking at his blonde student.

 

“Which of Pervy-Sage’s books has ta in it a lot?” Naruto asked, only for Kakashi-Sensei to pull out the book that Naruto had given him on her return. _Icha Icha Tactics._ “We have our key. The numbers are pretty easy to work out. They are the page number, the line, and the word on that line. Kakashi-Sensei, can you read them out for us as we go along?”

 

Shikamaru wished Naruto hadn’t asked Kakashi-Sensei to read out the words. He didn’t just read the word, he read the sentence before picking out the word. At first he thought the Jonin was doing it to embarrass them but it only took a moment for Shikamaru to realise that Kakashi-Sensei was worried about saying a scandalous word out of context. However, instead of saving some confusion for the listeners, it caused mortification and embarrassment for Shikamaru and Shiho. The two were red in the face and their lips were scrunched together as though they had been sucking lemons. Naruto, however, looked unfazed by the words she was hearing. On the contrary, she snorted at one sentence and shook her head, muttering something about ‘that’s not how it went. She slapped him’.

 

“Okay, I don’t think I actually remember each word. I was too shocked about the… story,” Shiho admitted, a hand on her face as though to check her temperature.

 

“‘The real one isn’t among them’,” Naruto stated in a dead voice.

 

“What do you think that means?” Shiho asked with a slightly breathless voice.

 

“That the real one wasn’t among them,” Naruto said, a slight growl to her voice. It seemed that Shikamaru was the only one that noticed it though.

 

“Yeah, but we have to work out what that means.” Shiho obviously didn’t hear the warning in Naruto’s voice.

 

“IT MEANS THAT THE ASSHOLE WHO KILLED ONE OF THE SANNIN, A GREAT MAN, WAS NOT ACTUALLY THERE! THE STUDENT OF JIRAIYA’S THAT KILLED HIM WASN’T THERE! INSTEAD IT WAS SIX PUPPETS. ONE OF WHICH WAS ALSO A STUDENT. JIRAIYA CHOSE WRONG WITH HIS STUDENTS. THEY EITHER DIE, BECOME KILLERS, OR ARE USELESS. PAIN SHOULD HAVE COME AFTER ME, NOT HIM. I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET THEM KILL ME, THAT WAY THE WORLD WOULDN’T BE MISSING A GREAT MAN AND INSTEAD HAVE A PATHETIC MONSTER AS A REPLACEMENT!”

 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru breathed, moving towards her. The moment he touched her arm she flayed her arm away from him.

 

“No, I don’t want comforting,” Naruto sniffled. She went to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Shikamaru grabbing her wrist.

 

“Okay, no comforting, but I’m not letting you leave here until you say that you’re not a monster.” When Naruto simply looked downcast, Shikamaru gently gripped her face, pushing her hair out of the way. “Naruto, you’re not a monster.”

 

“I’m not a monster. But I need to get out of here. You have your code. I’ll see you later.”

 

/ / / / / /

 

His hands were hurting. One hand had sore knuckles from knocking repeatedly on Naruto’s door and the fingers of the other hand were getting red marks from the three full plastic bags, all holding mounts of food ranging from ramen, to steak, to cakes. When Asuma-Sensei died, Shikamaru hadn’t known what he wanted to eat so, assuming Naruto might be in a similar situation he brought everything. Unfortunately she wasn’t answering.

 

With a sigh, Shikamaru sat down, putting his back to the door.

 

“Come on, Naruto, open the door. I have enough food to actually make you fat.”

 

“Is he in there?”

 

Shikamaru looked over, seeing Ino and Choji, both loaded with food and gifts for Naruto. When the Nara heir shrugged, the two sat down with him, Choji opening a bag of chips for them to share. It wasn’t long before Hinata, Kiba, and Shino wondered through the hall to join them, also having large quantities of food too.

 

“Seems like we all had the same idea,” Kiba joked with a soft voice.

 

“That I eat enough for an army?”

 

The group jumped, looking over at Naruto who had an arm full of bags as well, though Shikamaru could see balls of wool poking out of a few bags.

 

“Please tell me you don’t have food in there too,” Ino sighed.

 

“No.” Naruto had a small, amused smile on her face as she picked her way through her friends on the ground to get to the door.

 

“Are you hungry?” Hinata asked gently, taking Kiba’s offered hand to pull her to her feet.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you capable of saying more than one word?” Shikamaru chuckled, still sitting in front of the door.

 

Leaning forward, Naruto whispered in his ear. “The spare key is behind the third brick on the right from the door handle. Just so next time you aren’t left outside. Was that more than one word?”

 

“Keep it up and you’ll make me kiss you.”

 

Naruto ducked her head to hide her blush, she moved back, nudging Shikamaru’s foot to tell him to move. When she had opened the house up for them, Ino and Hinata set about reheating the food for them all. Choji had wisely brought disposable plates, cups and utensils, since Naruto had two plates, two bowls, and two sets of utensils, and two cups. It was something that Shikamaru and Konohamaru had found out the hard way. When Konohamaru had cooked them breakfast Shikamaru had had to eat out of a bowl and Naruto drank out of the carton of milk whilst the boys used cups.

 

Before long the group was happily finished eating when the question of all the wool came up. In response the blonde pulled out a ball of pale green wool and some knitting needles. In moments she had the wool threaded and was knitting in a way that clearly showed experience. When the group simply gave her an exasperated look at her lack of answer she chuckled.

 

“I’m knitting Kurenai-Sensei a baby blanket and some clothing, and I’m thinking of making her some toys. Does she know the gender yet?”

 

“No, she finds out in a couple of weeks. Kurenai-Sensei wants to leave it till later. I think she’s worried.” Hinata slowly pulled one of the bags towards her, looking into it curiously. “I see that you’ve gotten all different soft colours.”

 

“Yeah. The blanket is going to be a patch work. I’m knitting a bunch of squares that I will then sew together to make the final project. If I find out the babies name before it’s done I might embroider it.” Naruto had already made at least an inch of knitting done.

 

“Oh, I like that idea. Can we add to it?” Ino asked eagerly.

 

“I would like to do that too,” Choji added, whilst Hinata and surprisingly Kiba nodded.

 

“Yeah, that will be a great idea. You can all do a square of knit style and I’ll surround it with stock stitch style.” At their confused looks she showed them her work. “The arrow pattern is stock stitch. It’s one of my favourites. Knit stitch is the beginner style. Unless you guys all know how to knit.”

 

They all shook their heads, making Naruto laugh.

 

“Well luckily for you all I have a heap of the same size knitting needles. When making clothing for the orphanage I use clones to get the work done quicker.” She got up, pulling a sewing box out of her linen cupboard. After sorting through it all she handed them all a set of needles and a ball of wool. “I’ve taught people before, so I know what I’m doing, and you guys won’t have to pay me.”

 

“You teach people for money, like an actual teacher?” Shino asked, sounding surprised.

 

“Yeah, Iruka-Sensei set it up. It was a way for me to earn extra cash. Now I don’t need it but I still teach people. There are a lot of retired ninjas that want hobbies, and partners of current ninjas that want to stay busy. It’s kinda morphed into this social thing where people get together and chat as they knit. And I get payed the whole time. It’s weird.” Naruto finished her square, casting off, before teaching them to cast on, and how many loops they should make. It took Shikamaru twice as long to get the technique down then it took the others. Surprising Kiba picked up knitting instantly.

 

“Okay, why is mine coming out lumpy and misshapen?” Shikamaru grumbled after ten minutes. Kiba had finished his square and was getting Naruto to teach him the stitch she was doing, and the others were all halfway through their square. Shikamaru, however, was feeling like his was becoming more and more disastrous.

 

With a laugh, Naruto put her needles down and took Shikamaru’s. She cast off, cutting the thread, before casting on again for him. “We have officially found something you are an idiot at. But I will help.”

 

Naruto moved so that her back was against Shikamaru’s chest. “I’m going to guide your hands so that you will learn.”

 

Shikamaru moved so his mouth was next to her ear. “I think you so close to me will be distracting. You might have to show me again. At least three more times.”

 

“You’ll have to change from the blue then, because I want an even number of squares between the baby blue, baby pink, the light green, yellow, and purple.”

 

“Well if that’s what we have to do.” Shikamaru kissed behind Naruto’s ear.

 

The blonde squirmed, biting back a laugh. “Concentrate.”

 

“You feeling better?” he whispered in her ear.

 

“Yeah. Focusing on this task is helping,” Naruto whispered back, tipping her head back to look up at Shikamaru who kissed her forehead.

 

“I’m finished!” Kiba declared, making the two jump.

 

“Well put that one on my pile. I’m thinking I will put all your knit stitch ones around a flower croquet pattern I want to do. I tried to do it for a blanket for Yasu when she was little but it did not end well. I’ve had practice since. I was thinking of stitching all your initials into the squares you all knitted. But first I have to get Shikamaru’s underway.” Naruto scrunched her nose up at Shikamaru mockingly, making him pretend to bite at her ear.

 

“Can I do more?” Kiba asked tentatively.

 

“Can you show Hinata and Choji how to cast off, they look done?”

 

“We are? Cool. Can we learn the next stitch?” Choji asked, watching as Kiba showed him how to cast off.

 

“Sure, if Shikamaru thinks he can manage on his own.”

 

“I’ll try.” Shikamaru kissed Naruto’s forehead before letting her get up and more towards Choji and Hinata.

 

“Just take it slow. You don’t have to finish it tonight.”

 

“Says the one who has finished seven squares.” Ino taunted, only to gasp. “Oh, I thought I dropped a stitch. But I did what you said.”

 

“That’s what you get for back talking,” Naruto laughed. “Since you are all working hard I think I’ll start doing the embroidery of your initials.”

 

“Can I help?” Kiba asked eagerly.

 

“Let’s get you some practice first. There are scrap samples of knitting in the container at the bottom of the linen cupboard. Get it out and I’ll show you how to embroider. And get some of the wool out, so we aren’t wasting this lot.”

 

Kiba payed close attention to what Naruto explained to him and picked up the talent well. Before long he and Naruto were planning what colour embroidery they should put on each one of the different squares.

 

“You have a natural talent for this. It took me ages to learn this stuff,” Naruto complemented, picking up Hinata’s knitted square and starting to embroider HH into the green wool with purple wool. She moved back to her seat next to Shikamaru.

 

“Well you probably had to learn by yourself. I have you to teach me.” Kiba continued to embroider Choji’s square, not meeting Naruto’s eye as he began to talk again. “I remembered what I said when Haruki kissed you. I just want you to know it had nothing to do with him being a boy. It was just that seeing my friend getting his face sucked off when I was not expecting it was disturbing. If you start dating someone, especially if it’s a fellow friend, I want you to know I have no problem with you showing him affection.”

 

“I never thought that,” Naruto assured.

 

“I half want to test whether you can handle seeing two of your friends making out,” Ino laughed wickedly.

 

“Ino, are you just trying to use this as a way to trick Choji into kissing you again?” Shikamaru taunted, receiving a pillow to the face. He would have batted it away but couldn’t without risking his knitting. With a fake frustrated sigh, Shikamaru put his knitting down. Ino looked worried until Shikamaru smirked. He quickly put his hand behind Naruto’s head and pulled her to him, kissing her full on the mouth. His free hand went to Naruto’s hip as one of her hands went to his chest as his tongue danced around the entrance to Naruto’s mouth. Shikamaru made sure to tilt his head, and in extension Naruto’s so that the others couldn’t see their lips properly. When they pulled back Shikamaru looked at Kiba plainly. “Well he doesn’t look green.”

 

“Maybe if we told him about the tongue involved,” Naruto added. “Oh, I think his eyes just bulged.”

 

“You two did this just for a joke?!” Kiba yelped.

 

“Is he a good kisser?”

 

“HINATA!” Naruto yelped.

 

“What? It’s a valid question.” Hinata rolled her eyes. “Fine. Naruto, when you came back which guy did you think had grown up to look the hottest?”

 

“Hinata! We don’t want to know!” Kiba went red.

 

“I do!” Choji laughed.

 

“Kiba’s just worried that it’s not going to be him. Though after that kiss Naruto might be bias.” Ino laughed at the boys.

 

“I’ve also seen Shikamaru without a shirt.” Naruto grinned. “Quick, guys, strip!”

 

All three girls laughed wickedly at the blushing and splattering that followed. The rest of the night was filled with the making of Kurenai-Sensei’s baby blanket, eating of desert, and laugher.


	45. History Reflected

Running his fingers through Naruto’s hair, he looked around, noticing that everyone else was asleep, sprawled out throughout the room. With a small chuckle, Shikamaru looked down at the blonde in his arms. Naruto looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

 

“Looks like you’re having a big sleep over tonight.”

 

“Hmm,” Naruto agreed before slowly rising to her feet and walking into her bedroom.

 

Getting up, Shikamaru followed, pushing the door closed so there was only a crevice of an opening. He stopped short though when he noticed Naruto removing her shirt.

 

“Naruto!” Shikamaru yelped.

 

With a jump, the blonde looked over her shoulder, one hand already pulling at her chest binds. She stopped when she saw him. “What are you doing in here?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you without waking the others. What are you doing?”

 

“Taking off my chest binds. I can’t sleep in them.” Naruto tugged at her binds again, only to groan. “I can’t remember where these ended. I wasn’t really paying attention when I put them on.”

 

“Hang on.” Shikamaru walked closer. He noticed where the end of the binds tucked down into the rest of the cloth on Naruto’s back. He pulled the end free and let it go, the cloth tumbling down and around Naruto, exposing her back.

 

With a yelp, Naruto holding her shirt to her chest.

 

“Sorry.” Shikamaru quickly turned his back to Naruto, allowing her to change.

 

Naruto touched his shoulder before climbing onto her bed, lying down. She looked up at him with large, blue eyes and a small, almost amused smile on her face. Her bare legs were curled up, close to her chest.

 

Shikamaru wondered if the smile was because he could see her long legs, or the fact that he could see some of her orange underwear where her oversized shirt had bunched up. Shaking his head, he laid down, facing Naruto. Once his head was on the pillow with Naruto’s, he took a breath.

 

“We have to talk about what happened today?”

 

Naruto sighed. “I shouldn’t have snapped at your friend. I’m sorry.”

 

“My friend? Oh, Shiho. I don’t care about that. We need to talk about what you said about yourself.”

 

“Shikamaru, it’s not important.”

 

“Yes it is.” He grasped her face. “Is that how you see yourself? As a monster?”

 

With a heavy sigh, Naruto replied, “sometimes. It’s hard to remind myself that I’m a person whenever I get even a little bit angry, or when I’m fighting, people look at me in this way, like they’re scared. It makes me feel like a monster. For so long I thought that they were right, and that I was just pretending to be human. But then you, Choji, and Kiba treated me like just some other kid in the class, and then as a friend. Being around you reminds me I am human but the Akatsuki make me feel like I’m just a monster. All that matters to them is what I hold, not who I am.”

 

“Well, one day, I promise, you will only see yourself as a human. As it should be.” Shikamaru pulled Naruto closer. “You are easily the strongest person I know. And I don’t mean physical strength. The amount you have gone through to become the person you are now must have taken more strength than I could even comprehend. I admire you for that. And for a lot of things.”

 

Naruto straightened her legs, moving into Shikamaru’s arms. “Thank you for being here for me. And bringing the others.”

 

“I didn’t bring them. They just came here on their own. They care about you. Though Kiba might have just been looking for an excuse to show off his knitting skills. I refuse to believe tonight is the first time he ever knitted something.” Shikamaru pouted, making Naruto laugh. “Shh. You don’t want to wake the others. What would they say if they saw us lying on your bed?”

 

“That we were discussing your appalling knitting skills?” Naruto giggled again, only to be silenced by Shikamaru’s lips.

 

“I was thinking more that we were trying to make Kiba’s eyes pop out of his head,” Shikamaru chuckled before kissing the blonde again, pulling her close. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt, holding her closer as Naruto rested a leg over Shikamaru’s hip. When Naruto reached up and pulled out the elastic holding his hair he couldn’t help but smirk. “You seem to like letting my hair down.”

 

“Hmm. I like some of it being around your face.” Naruto played with his hair before smiling at him. “Much better.”

 

“Remind me to keep it down from now on.” Leaning in, he kissed her again, pressing her momentarily into the mattress before pulling back, his forehead against hers. “How are you feeling?”

 

Naruto sighed. “Tired. I haven’t slept since they told me… and I didn’t really sleep on the mission either.”

 

“Sleep now. I’m here for you.” Shikamaru sat up, removing his shirt to sleep more comfortably.

 

With a chuckle, Naruto rolled onto her back. “You’ll actually let me sleep?”

 

Leaning over her, Shikamaru gave her a devilish grin. “I won’t say no to making sure it’s a pleasant sleep.”

 

Naruto snorted, covering her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. Although he wasn’t sure what was so amusing, he couldn’t help but join in, trying to be as quiet as possible. When their laughter turned into sporadic giggles, Naruto grinned, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Pervy-Sage would have loved that line. He would have added it to his next book.”

 

“I feel honoured.” Shikamaru’s words made more pearls of laughter issue from Naruto’s mouth.

 

“Good night, you giant pervert!” Naruto turned so she was facing him on her side again, smiling at him.

 

Shikamaru pulled her close, whispering in her ear, “good night, the victim of my perversions.”

 

He felt her shake with barely suppressed laughter. When the shaking eventually stopped, Shikamaru looked at Naruto’s face, noticing her eyes closed, and the faint smile on her lips.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

Waking slowly with a sleepy moan, Shikamaru pulled the warm body closer to him. Peeking an eye open, he moved to bury his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck. He sighed when Naruto wiggled closer to him.

 

“If we keep this up I’m going to get used to this and have to move in.” He felt Naruto give a laugh against his shoulder. “I’m serious. Sleeping next to you is the best thing in the world.”

 

He pulled back to see Naruto’s face before pulling her closer, so that they were chest to chest. He draped an arm over the blonde’s waist as she threw a leg over his hips. It was hard for Shikamaru to believe that Naruto effectively passed as a boy to the world when he could feel every feminine curve. His brain was able to calculate that Naruto had a similar build to her mother, who was quite beautiful.

 

“I do like it when it’s just us. I never feel scared with you.” Naruto blinked slowly, obviously still fighting sleep.

 

“I’m glad. I never want to hurt you,” Shikamaru whispered as he ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair, watching as she moved into the touch. “Tell me something about yourself that no one knows.”

 

Naruto looked at him in surprise and amusement. “When we sat the written in the Chunin Exams, and were told we had to have at least one right answer or we’d never be more than a Genin… I had nothing written down. I was banking on the tenth question.”

 

Shikamaru took in what she said before snorting. “Figures.”

 

“Your turn,” whispered Naruto.

 

With a devilish smile, Shikamaru leant in closer, making sure his voice wouldn’t travel. “Ino and Choji will kill me if they find out but you remember me telling you how Choji knocked Ino into the river and accidentally kissed her. Well, Ino had been annoying me all day, talking about Sasuke, calling me lazy, being a pain. So I grabbed Choji with my Shadow, only for a second, to direct him towards Ino. I had intended for him to just knock her into the river as he came out of bolder form but well he took a moment longer than I expected to come out of the form.”

 

Naruto laughed, covering her mouth to muffle the noise. “You are the reason your two friends lost their first kiss to each other!”

 

“Hey, Ino should be happy, it means she doesn’t have to living with the haunting thought that Sasuke was her first. _Oh, wait!_ ”

 

He chuckled when Naruto playfully hit him.

 

“Not something I wanted. And who, pray tell, was your first kiss?” Naruto asked with a roll of her eyes.

 

“You.”

 

“What?”

 

“You,” Shikamaru repeated. “I’ve only ever kissed you.”

 

“I see, I’m that fantastic no one else can live up to your standards now.”

 

“Let’s go with that.” Shikamaru kissed her, cutting off her laughter.

 

“Hey, Shikamaru,” Naruto started, suddenly serious, “I have to tell you something important.”

 

“What? What is it?”

 

“Your breath stinks.”

 

Shikamaru couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted from his mouth. He must not have been quiet because next moment the bedroom door was pushed open.

 

“You guys are awake,” Kiba commented in a chipper voice. He looked at the two, only for a shocked look to come over his face. The shock quickly morphed into rage. “What the hell is this?”

 

Shikamaru was yanked off the bed when Kiba grabbed his arm and pulled. Naruto quickly rolled off the other side, curling up next to the potted plant she kept in the corner. He was able to get a glimpse of her face, which was covered in terror, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, before Kiba punched him in the face.

 

Naruto gave a yelp as Shikamaru landed. From his place on the ground Shikamaru saw multiple pairs of feet run into Naruto’s room.

 

“What’s going on?” Ino said as Shikamaru pulled himself to his feet. The moment he was standing though he doubled over from the punch Kiba aimed at his stomach.

 

“You’re a sick bastard!” Kiba yelled. The brunet moved to walk around the bed, only to have his legs knocked out from under him.

 

Shikamaru pinned Kiba to the ground, punching him in the face when he tried to throw him off. The black haired man shot a look Naruto. She was still in the corner, trying to move away from Ino who was speaking softly to her. He wondered why Naruto was reacting like she was, more than he wondered where Kiba’s violence came from. A sickening feeling dropped into his stomach when he noticed how she held her head, her knees drawn up to her chest to hide her breasts. She was back to being a terrified seven year old, woken in the middle of the night thanks to a traitorous friend.

 

“Stay the hell away from her!” Shikamaru growled to Kiba, his forearm pressing into Kiba’s collarbone.

 

“Naruto’s a boy, you twisted son of a – ” Kiba groaned when Shikamaru applied pressure.

 

“STOP!” Choji yelled but his words only succeeded in making Naruto flinch.

 

Ino softly shushed Naruto, like a child. She moved her hands slowly towards Naruto, letting her see every movement. When Naruto didn’t move away and instead tucked her head down, Ino drew her into her arms.

 

Shikamaru felt an arm go around his throat before he was forcibly pulled off Kiba. He could barely breathe and pulling at the arm did nothing to help.

 

“Thanks, Shino,” Kiba growled, jumping to his feet.

 

“What is stopping me from holding tighter? You deserve it for what you’ve done,” Shino hissed in Shikamaru’s ear just before Kiba punched him in the stomach.

 

“Kiba, Shino, stop!” Hinata tried to grab Kiba’s arm as he pulled back for another punch. The man shook her off, making her fall against the wall, and hit Shikamaru in the ribs. “You’re scaring Naruto.”

 

“I’ll deal with Naruto after,” Kiba panted, landing another punch.

 

Over Kiba’s shoulder, Shikamaru watched Hinata push herself off the wall, recovering from her shock. With determination in her eyes she poked Kiba in the back multiple times, making him drop to his knees, falling face first onto the floor with his rear in the air. As he did, Shikamaru heard Choji’s voice, a dark tone resonating through it.

 

“Let Shikamaru go, or I cut your throat.”

 

Next moment Shikamaru was pushed away from Shino. Turning around he found Choji with a kunai to Shino’s throat. Rubbing his own throat, he limped around the bed to Naruto and Ino.

 

“It’s alright, Naruto, I won’t let them hurt you.” He crouched in front of Naruto, who instantly threw herself into his arms. He ignored the pain that radiated through his chest at the contact, holding her tighter instead.

 

“We won’t hurt him. You are!” Kiba barked, his words coming out half muffled against the carpet.

 

“What are you talking about?” Choji snapped as Ino pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around Shikamaru and the trembling Naruto.

 

“Shikamaru is twisted. Why are you defending him?” Shino asked in a surprisingly calm voice. “He can’t handle being attracted to a male so he has manipulated Naruto into changing into a female when they are alone. Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“You’re both idiots!” Ino shrieked, making Naruto whimper in Shikamaru’s arms. As the man whispered calming words into Naruto’s ear, Ino went on. “Naruto was born a girl. Shikamaru hasn’t done anything to her.”

 

Kiba scoffed. “If Naruto was a girl, we would have noticed.”

 

“In…Ino’s right.”

 

Everyone in the room paused, looking at the blonde whose face was almost completely covered in a blanket.

 

“I w…wanted to tell you.”

 

Shikamaru rubbed Naruto’s back as he frowned at Shino, and Kiba’s behind, which was all he could see of him. “So all this was in defence of Naruto?”

 

“Of course,” Shino scoffed.

 

“How could you think Shikamaru would hurt me in any way?” Naruto asked, her trembling finally starting to subside.

 

“I just came in and…” Kiba stopped. “Hinata, can you please release me?”

 

“If you start throwing punches again I’ll put you right back where you are,” warned the girl before she poked Kiba a few times, watching the man turn jelly.

 

Slowly the boy rose to his feet, rubbing his face. “I just saw you like that and freaked. Shino and I have wondered for a while about your relationship and we noticed that you looked… girly around Shikamaru. We feared, just for a moment, that Shikamaru _encouraged_ you to dress like that. But we realised it was a stupid thought. But when I saw you two lying there… I got mad.”

 

Choji moved the kunai from Shino’s neck with a warning look.

 

“We are sorry,” Shino said, stepping away from Choji. “It was irrational of us to assume the worst but, we honestly never contemplated that you were a female because what reasoning do you have for hiding it.”

 

Shikamaru growled, moving to block Naruto from the others. “Because ten years ago people attacked her for looking like a girl. Why do you think she’s so scared?”

 

Both males looked like they had received the punches to the stomach instead of Shikamaru.

 

“Ino,” Naruto started softly, “how did you know I was a girl?”

 

“I noticed that you buy feminine products, and chocolate around the same time every month, and you wonder into my store more often than too.” Ino smiled softly, running her fingers through Naruto’s hair. “You suit being a girl.”

 

“I’m really sorry, Naruto,” Kiba said, sounding meek.

 

“You were trying to defend me. No matter how misguided… I can’t hate you for that.” Naruto slowly rose to her feet, wobbling slightly. “I’m gonna wash my face and change. I have a feeling you guys have questions.”

 

Shikamaru put the blanket back on the bed as Naruto walked out of the room. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked for his shirt. It was as he was putting it on that Kiba spoke again.

 

“I’m sorry for hitting you.”

 

“I’m not sorry for hitting you back,” Shikamaru replied with a shrug that turned into a grimace. He had no doubt that bruising would be appearing soon.

 

Kiba gave a bark of laughter before Hinata started ushering them all into the lounge room. They situated themselves around the coffee table when Naruto walked out of the bathroom dressed as a girl. Shikamaru quickly took occupation of the bathroom, finding some mouthwash to rinse his mouth with. When he came back out and sat next to Naruto he noticed Ino pick up a knitted doll that looked astonishingly like Asuma-Sensei. He watched the blonde girl lift it to her nose and sniff.

 

“It smells like him,” she stated in surprise.

 

“It’s a jutsu, using an item with the person’s scent on it. Konohamaru provided me with one of Asuma-Sensei’s shirts. I thought his child might like it.” Naruto shrugged, accepting the cup of tea Hinata handed her.

 

“That is really sweet of you. I’m sure they will love it.” Choji took the doll from Ino, giving it a sad smile before putting it on the finished blanket that was folded on the coffee table. “So… who knows that you’re a girl?”

 

Naruto thought over the answer for a moment. “My six healers, Old Granny, Shizune, Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato, Pervy-Sage knew, Izumo and Kotetsu, Shikaku and Mrs Nara, Shikamaru’s cousins, since one of them is married to my Healer, so I let her know. Umm, a fair few people from the orphanage, Konohamaru, Sasuke, Sai… I think that’s everyone really.”

 

“Wait, if people in the orphanage knew you were a girl how did it get around the village that you were a boy?” Shino asked. It looked like he was frowning but it was hard for Shikamaru to tell.

 

“The old Bat below us. Mrs Huruma ran the orphanage when I was put in it. She didn’t like me… doesn’t like kids in general from what I can tell, but she hated me. She would tell me that I was a boy, and I had to repeat it to her over and over. For years I didn’t know what gender even was really so I thought I was a ‘boy’ whatever that meant. But whenever I did something girly I was punished. I went without food, she hit me, she locked me in ‘The Box’ which was this iron box she kept in the basement. I wasn’t the only one who ended up there. Varric used to slip me food through the little window when I was in there, and I’d return the favour.” Naruto’s eyes had taken a distant look to them, and she spoke plainly, as though she didn’t care.

 

“Why would she do that?” Hinata gasped, her jaw hanging open.

 

Naruto sighed. “She told me that I was a monster. That I was a killer. I didn’t know she was talking about the Nine-Tails. The worst thing she could do to me, that didn’t leave a physical mark, was tell me I was something I wasn’t and make me believe it. She knew if she actually hurt me that Uncle Inoichi would make her suffer. You have no idea what it’s like to have someone tell you that everything you are, everything you find natural is wrong and you should hate yourself for it. I thought I was free when I left the orphanage. Choji, you’d remember how I dressed and looked like a girl, but then I was punished for that too. People attacked me in my own home because they hated me and Varric was a coward. They ripped my hair out, destroyed my apartment, and when they were stabbing the mattress I was under, they stabbed me in the shoulder. If Shikaku hadn’t saved me I would have bled to death. The village wasn’t going to let me be who I wanted to be.”

 

“You know my dad?” Ino frowned, looking confused.

 

“Of course. One of the best people I know. He’s always looked out for me.” Naruto gave a sad smile. “I never had the heart to tell him that the moment he was out of the village the villagers would make me suffer. When I was attacked he got back from a mission and came and saw me. He told me that the only one who could put me in the hospital is someone I put in the ground. He said that if I didn’t have the strength he would fight my fights for me. I asked him to sign me up to the academy. He still had to authority to do that, even though the Old Man didn’t want me to become a ninja. He was worried it would make the village see me as a threat. Old Man also asked me to hide my gender from everyone until I was older, or until I trusted the people.” When Ino went to say something, Naruto cut her off. “Your dad had the authority because he was my foster father for my first year of… life. I became a jinchurikki on the day I was born. My parents died the same day. Because no one knew how the seal would hold on me, a ninja had to look after me. From what the Old Man told me Uncle Inoichi was the one who found me next to the Fourth Hokage’s body. He decided to take me in.”

 

“Uncle Inoichi…” Ino muttered. “I remember a little girl saying that. I used to call dad that at times too cause I heard her say it so much, but I could never remember her face.”

 

“Now you know. Your dad and mum wanted to tell you. Apparently we were close when we were little but then I had to be put in the orphanage. Then when the village started treating me so badly, especially Mrs Huruma, and Aunt Momiji became sick… I didn’t want the village targeting you and Aunt and Uncle as well.”

 

“You let me be horrible to you to protect me?” Ino choked out as Choji put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“You weren’t that bad. More like an annoying sister.” Naruto shrugged.

 

“Does Sakura know?” Choji asked, rubbing Ino’s back as she took calming breaths.

 

With a dark look, Naruto snorted. “I tried to tell her once, before Sasuke left. I thought she wouldn’t believe me so I showed up to training as a girl, no chest binds or anything. Sasuke had known since the academy, so I didn’t have to worry about him.” At the questioning looks Naruto rolled her eyes. “Years of fighting each other before I wore more than a baggy jacket to hide my gender meant that Sasuke noticed I wasn’t built like a guy. I thought I could trust Sakura but she went off at me. She thought I was playing a trick, or something. When she hit me I ran. I used a transformation jutsu to make me look like a boy and I hid at Iruka-Sensei’s house for the rest of the day… oh he knows too. I told him when I graduated.”

 

“So Sakura rejected who you really were… and then Kiba and I became violent on seeing it as well,” Shino contemplated. “No wonder you reacted as you did. I can’t express how sorry I am that we put you through that.”

 

Naruto shrugged. “It’s alright. I should have told you all. I do trust you after all. I was just scared.”

 

“So do you wish you could always dress like a girl? Cause we can make that happen. We’ll set right anyone who tries to hurt you.” Kiba looked earnestly at Naruto.

 

“I appreciate that but I like dressing like a boy too. One advantage of the way I grew up is I don’t really care about gender. I do wish I could walk around in more girly clothing when I want to but I’m just not ready for that.”

 

“Well when you are, we’re here for you. I can even do your make up if you want,” Hinata offered with a kind smile.

 

“Thanks… Though I don’t own makeup. I’m glad you all know. And I’m kind of glad you all just found out. I’ve been trying to work out how to tell you all for ages now.” Naruto turned her eyes on Shikamaru, making him squirm and then flinch. “Ino, can you heal Shikamaru, please?”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. No wonder you haven’t pulled your hair back yet.” Ino moved to Shikamaru’s other side, putting her hands on his side.

 

“Nah, I just decided to leave it down.” Shikamaru shot Naruto a discrete smile, taking her hand. It was certainly a mess of a morning but Naruto had faced something that terrified her with more strength than he thought anyone was capable of. She not only talked about her past pains but forgave her friends so easily. There didn’t seem to be a day that she didn’t impress him.


	46. Goodbye Again

He could feel his breathing coming easier as Ino healed his bruised ribs. There was no denying that Kiba had a powerful hit but looking over at the brunet he could see swelling and bruising blossoming on the man’s face.

 

“How does that feel?” Ino asked, pulling her hands away.

 

“Much better, thanks.” His words were punctured with a large growl that came from the blonde Healer’s stomach. Ino blushed when Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. “I think you’re hungry.”

 

“Well it is one o’clock,” Choji commented, looking at his watch. “No wonder we’re hungry.”

 

“I would really like to go get some curry,” Hinata commented, standing up and pulling on her jacket.

 

Naruto pulled a face as she grabbed her frog wallet. “You can have all the curry you want, just keep it away from me.”

 

“You don’t like spicy food?”

 

“Not even a little.”

 

“Neji is the same. My uncle used to bring these chilli flake peanuts home from his missions and Neji ate one then drank an entire litre of milk in seconds. Just meant more for me.” Hinata wore a small smile on her face.

 

“Yeah, Pervy-Sage got me to try those too… I stupidly ate a handful in one go. After that I decided to stick with sweets.” Naruto transformed herself. Her V-neck shirt turned into a regular t-shirt, her chest became flat, and her curves disappeared. Her bottom half, with her black shorts revealing legs stayed the same. “I know a bar that has great curry, though, according to Genma and Anko.”

 

“I’m happy to go wherever, as long as I can get food.” Kiba stretched before scratching himself behind the ear. “Also, any chance I can get some healing over here?”

 

“Food first.” Ino stood, swaying on her feet. “Never heal on an empty stomach.”

 

Naruto put her arm around Ino’s waist, letting the woman lean against her. Naruto led the group out of the apartment and to the bar that she and Shikamaru had drank at with Naruto’s older friends. When they entered the bar, the large bartender walked over to Naruto, making Shikamaru snort.

 

“You clearly come here too often.”

 

“Shut up, Dai used to be the landlord to my apartment.” Naruto smiled at the man as Ino sat down on a barstool. “Hey, how’s Fumiko?”

 

“Good. We’re currently looking at adopting a child.” Dai crossed his arms over his broad chest, eyeing Naruto. “How are you doing, kid?”

 

“So you’ve heard. I’m not as good as I usually am but better than I could be.”

 

Shikamaru looked over to his friends who had taken a recently vacated table before looking back at Naruto. He didn’t feel welcome in the conversation but couldn’t bring his feet to move away from the blonde. Instead he watched as Dai poured two shots, sliding one across the bar to Naruto, who picking it up.

 

“I want to say something profound about orphans like us deserving no heartache or something but all I can think of is: life can suck.” Dai picked up his shot, tapping it against Naruto’s. “To the Children of Iron.”

 

“To the Children of Iron,” Naruto repeated before they both downed the liquor. “Do you think we can get some menus over at our table?”

 

“Coming right up.”

 

“What’s with the ‘Children of Iron’?” Shikamaru asked as he and Naruto walked up to their friends.

 

“It’s a secret.”

 

“You know, it’s unfair that you have better legs than me,” Ino grumbled as Naruto sat down next to her.

 

“You sound jealous.” Naruto smirked at the fellow blonde.

 

“You kidding, I would be able to get Sai’s attention with those legs.”

 

“Doubt it. His seen me naked and didn’t care.” Naruto either didn’t notice or ignored the shocked looks on her friends’ faces. “Genma does stare at them though, almost as much as he stares at Shikamaru’s ass.”

 

“What?!” the Nara man yelped, ignoring the sniggers from the group.

 

“Genma likes Nara butts. He said your clan has the nicest asses.” Naruto laughed when Shikamaru went red in the face. “Take it as a complement. He said you have one of the nicest Nara asses.”

 

“I’m going to avoid that man,” Shikamaru sighed, fidgeting in his seat when his friends laughed.

 

“That’ll just encourage him,” Naruto warned.

 

“Obvious change of topic, but what is everyone planning for today?” Shikamaru was glad that no one argued with him on that and instead answered his question. The conversation easily turned to training and missions. Before they even realised, they had finished lunch.

 

Naruto had just finished her drink, which was some sort of chocolate liquor, when Sakura walked up to the group.

 

“Naruto, are you drinking?”

 

“Yes.” At Sakura’s concerned look, Naruto added, “I’m not drunk. I just like the taste.”

 

“Okay, well, Lady Tsunade wants to see you. Oh, and this is for you, Shikamaru.” From her weapons pouch she pulled out a scroll that she handed to the Nara.

 

“Alright, just gotta pay for my lunch.” Naruto reached for her wallet.

 

“Forget it. I’ll pay,” Shikamaru offered, getting a smile off the blonde.

 

“Thanks, I’ll get the next one,” Naruto commented before leaning over and giving him a hug.

 

Naruto walked off with Sakura, the pink haired girl’s question reaching the group.

 

“Why does Kiba look like someone hit him with a shovel?”

 

Naruto just laughed.

 

Shikamaru opened the scroll he was given, looking over its contents. “Looks like Lady Tsunade wants me to pack up Lord Jiraiya’s apartment. She has explicitly stated that I am to box up items to go to Naruto personally as well as others to go into storage or to her.”

 

“Oh, so she knows that you two are dating?” Kiba asked, making Shikamaru choke on his own saliva.

 

“Naruto and I aren’t dating!” Shikamaru yelped.

 

“But you two slept together last night,” Shino pointed out in a calm voice.

 

“No! We fell asleep together, there’s a difference.” Shikamaru could feel his face turning redder with each passing moment.

 

“You had no shirt on, and Naruto’s… you know… chest was not flat.” Kiba coughed awkwardly.

 

“Naruto can’t breathe if she sleeps in chest binds and I hate sleeping in a shirt.”

 

“I can contest to that,” volunteered Ino. “He never sleeps with a shirt on during overnight missions. Though he might have to change that if he goes on a mission with Genma.”

 

“Don’t start. The point is that Naruto and I aren’t a couple! And we don’t… mess around like that.” Shikamaru buried his face in his hands. “I’m going to go do my mission, which I was given because I have the key to Lord Jiraiya’s apartment after working on something to do with his death. No other reason.”

 

He got up, paying Dai for his and Naruto’s meals before practically running out of the establishment.

 

/ / / / / /

 

With a sigh he put the last box in his cupboard. Part of him wished he had asked for Choji’s help. The only problem with that was the question he was bound to get if his friend noticed the boxes Shikamaru was hiding. He knew Naruto should have the items he had put in the three boxes stacked in his closet, but not before the Akatsuki were dealt with and it was safe to tell her who her parents were. Until then, he was going to keep every photo and trinket that he could tell had a connection to Naruto and her parents safe. Lord Jiraiya had kept a lot, much of it hidden away, that belonged to the Forth Hokage, and even things for baby Naruto, like a rattle with her name engraved on it. He had never put much thought into Naruto’s parents before, truthfully he never thought about any orphan’s parents. He knew that many in the orphanage were there because their parents died, but some were left abandoned. When they were younger he had assumed that Naruto fell into the latter category. When she told him otherwise he never pondered on the implications for a moment. But seeing the mementoes in Lord Jiraiya’s home, the pictures of a happy, pregnant woman and her doting husband, the little baby items that Lord Jiraiya kept, like the handmade baby blanket that looked surprisingly like the one Naruto had made for Kurenai-Sensei, Shikamaru knew that leaving Naruto behind was not something her parents had thought of for even a moment.

 

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he threw a blanket over the boxes and closed the cupboard door. Walking into the lounge room he looked at the three remaining boxes. Everything he had piled into them was for Naruto to look at, at her leisure. There was a box full of photos from Lord Jiraiya’s wall, and photo albums he had on his bookshelf, a box full of trinkets from Lord Jiraiya’s travels, as well as some of his shirts, since he knew now Naruto was, and the last box contained books and writing supplies that he thought Naruto might appreciate.

 

“What a drag, I’m going to have to lug these to Naruto’s.” With a grunt he walked away from the boxes, going into the kitchen for a drink. On his way back he heard the unmistakable, high pitched voice of his cousin Akira. Wondering what she was doing so close to the main house he went to investigate since her home was across the estate, he walked onto his porch. He spotted Akira not too far from the house, holding onto Naruto’s wrist.

 

“You are the girl from the wedding, aren’t you?” Akira pressed gleefully. “You cut your hair but it’s still you.”

 

There was no mistaking Naruto for a man at that moment. She was wearing a black skirt that reached mid thigh and an orange halter neck. It was clear, though, that she was regretting it. Shaking his head, Shikamaru took a breath.

 

“Akira, leave my friend alone.” Something in his voice or look must have scared her since Akira gave a squeak and scurried off. Naruto gave a relieved sigh as she walked up to Shikamaru. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’ve been given a mission.”

 

“So soon?”

 

Naruto just gave him a sad smile. “Can we talk inside?”

 

With a nod he led Naruto into the lounge room. The blonde looked at the boxes for a moment before sitting on the couch. Sitting next to her, Shikamaru waited for Naruto to explain.

 

Naruto tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling. “I’m to follow in Pervy-Sage’s footsteps.” She sighed. “I’m to become a Toad Sage. Tomorrow I’m going to Toad Mountain to train.”

 

Shikamaru gave a whistle. “Honestly, I didn’t think anyone of our group would ever get asked, but I should have figured it would be you.” He looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. “Who told you that you had the stuff?”

 

“The toads, and Old Granny. Apparently Pervy-Sage had talked about it with the toads before. He had always planned for me to become a Sage.”

 

“Sounds like he was grooming you to become a Sannin.”

 

Naruto gave a soft snort. “He put more value in the Sage title. The Sannin title was given to him, Granny, and Orochimaru because they were left standing on a battlefield when all their allies were wiped out. He once told me that he secretly hated the title. When people commented on how great a title it was he wanted to tell them how many people lost their lives so he could have it. The only reason he didn’t do away with it was because it was the last thing connecting him and his team mates. He said he felt that if he abandoned it that he would be shunning them.”

 

“So instead he groomed you for the title he actually respected. Be careful though. I don’t know much about Sages but I do know that it’s dangerous, and if you fail you could lose your life.” He watched Naruto lift her head, giving him a wide smile.

 

“No problem. I’m going to make sure I get it right. When I become a Sage the Akatsuki will have a harder time getting their hands on me. And I might even be able to make Pain pay for killing Pervy-Sage. Pain isn’t Pervy-Sage’s successor, I am. And I’m going to make sure that jerk knows it.”

 

Shikamaru smiled at her. “I have no doubt.”

 

Naruto gave a sigh, throwing herself against Shikamaru. She tucked herself against his side. Looking up at him with big eyes, she reached up, pulling his elastic out of his hair. As he laughed, Naruto put the elastic on her wrist like a bracelet, clearing having no plans to give it back.

 

“So I’m leaving again,” Naruto stated plainly, still looking up at him from where her head sat against his chest. “But it shouldn’t be for long. It all depends on how long it takes me to learn the technique. I’ll make sure I’m not gone long. You know that, right?”

 

Running his fingers through her hair, Shikamaru smiled down at her. “Of course. It doesn’t matter how long you take. When you get home I’ll take you to dinner and you can tell me about your training.”

 

“Sounds good.” Naruto grinned, only to suddenly frown. “I never noticed that you have your ears pierced.” She reached up, touching his earlobe.

 

Shikamaru tried not to gasp when his chest constricted. He had had Naruto in his arms numerous times, had felt her lips on his, and had even held her whilst they both slept in minimal clothing. Yet, this touch felt oddly intimate, perhaps more intimate than many of their other touches. It only took a moment for him to realise no one really ever touches people’s ears, or much of a person’s head. The only person who had touched his ears before was the piercer, and she had done so with gloves and a shot of pain.

 

“Asuma-Sensei gave all three of us earrings when we became Chunins. Do you like them?” He breathed sharply when Naruto kissed behind his ear.

 

“I do,” the blonde muttered before kissing the corner of his jaw.

 

His hands went to Naruto’s waist and gave her a slight push. “Naruto, what are you doing?”

 

“Kissing you.” She pulled back, looking into Shikamaru’s face with a hesitant look. “Don’t you want me to?”

 

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. “It’s not that. I’m… bad at reading emotions. Both others and my own. And you… you go from zero to a hundred, and from a hundred to zero in seconds. I don’t want to take too much from you, and I don’t know what you want from me.”

 

Naruto gave him a wistful smile. “Then we’re equal. I don’t know what you want either, I just know that I like being with you, and I like kissing you. You think you’re bad at emotions. I’ve spent a lifetime trying to hide mine. Now I’m allowed to feel and I feel like I’m running around with my eyes closed.”

 

“Does being around me help with that?” Shikamaru asked with confusion.

 

“Not even a little,” Naruto laughed, moving so she was looming over him, lying against him. “Being with you makes me feel like I risk running into something with each step, but then I don’t.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good.”

 

“It depends if you’re more afraid of hitting something, or more relieved that you didn’t.” Naruto smiled in a way that made Shikamaru’s stomach flip, before she slowly leant in, running her hands up his chest.

 

He felt a shiver go down his spine when Naruto kissed his neck. He grabbed her waist again, this time pulling her closer. As Naruto moved to kiss Shikamaru’s lips he held tighter onto her waist. If she wasn’t so strong he probably would have hurt her. He tensed his arm muscles, fighting the eager to move them from where they sat as he kissed Naruto back. When one of Naruto’s hands slipped up his shirt to sit on his stomach he started to notice that he could feel Naruto’s legs. Just as he came to the realisation of what was happening, Naruto pulled back enough to talk, her lips brushing his with each word.

 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto panted.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How many hands do you have?”

 

With a laugh, Shikamaru held up his two hands. “Sorry… I was kinda restraining my hands… and that can cause problems for a Nara.” At the questioning look Naruto gave, he nodded to her legs, letting her see the shadow hands that moved up her thighs. “That can happen without meaning to.” He gave her an amused look. “Are you wearing satin underwear again?”

 

Naruto, who was squirming under his touch, looked at him in shock. “You can feel with the shadows?”

 

“Oops. Don’t tell anyone, it’s a secret. What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Your shadow hands keep tickling me.” She gave a yelp and jumped, managing to knock them both off the lounge. Naruto threw her head back and laughed after she landed with Shikamaru on top of her. “You pinched me.”

 

“And I’ve discovered where you’re ticklish.” Shikamaru grinned before kissing her. He ran his hand up Naruto’s leg, letting his fingers dance over the back of her knee.

 

Naruto squealed into his mouth. “Stop that.”

 

“No.”

 

“Evil bas – ”

 

He cut off her words. His free hand went to the back of her head whilst the other slid up her body to rest on her ribs. His hand twitched, part of him wanting to move up that little bit more. When he felt Naruto’s hands go up his shirt to run over his back he gasped. Shikamaru moved his hand back down Naruto’s leg, making her bend her knee. He greedily took the opportunity to feel the blonde’s skin. In response, Naruto’s body gave a shiver as she made a noise that almost sounded like a muffled moan.

 

“HELLO, ANYONE HOME?”

 

The two jumped at the loud voice. Raising himself up onto his elbows, Shikamaru swore.

 

“Who is that?” Naruto whispered, her face flush and her lips reddened.

 

“My uncle.” Shikamaru jumped to his feet, pulling his shirt down and going to pull his hair back. “Can I have my hair elastic?”

 

“No.” Naruto gave him a cheeky smile as she smoothed out her skirt.

 

“Troublesome woman.” As Naruto sniggered Shikamaru went to dash into the hallway, only for his uncle to walk through the threshold.

 

“Ha, told you they wouldn’t have left the door unlocked!” Uncle Satoru grinned, looking over his shoulder at Dani who followed him into the living room.

 

“Uncle, Dani, what are you two doing here?” Shikamaru licked his lips, hoping they weren’t as swollen as they felt.

 

“We came to talk to your father about something,” Dani explained with a shrug. “I would say we should stay here until he gets home but I see you have company.”

 

Shikamaru looked at where Dani’s gaze was, only to spot Naruto peeking at them from the couch. He smiled at her, encouraging her to slowly stand and walk towards them.

 

“Oh, you’re a girl!” Dani exclaimed.

 

“Yes, she is,” Uncle Satoru replied in amusement.

 

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

 

“Yes, you did.” Uncel Satoru laughed before looking at Shikamaru.”So, are you going to introduce us to your lady friend? We promise not to tell Akira.”

 

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto came to stand next to Shikamaru, though she hid herself behind him just a little.

 

“Nice you meet you. I wasn’t aware my dear nephew had such pretty friends.”

 

Naruto looked deadpanned at the compliment. She turned to Shikamaru. “Don’t tell me he’s a pervert too? I swear between Kakashi-Sensei, Closet Perv, and Genma this village is full of perverts.”

 

Dani laughed into his fist as Uncle Satoru looked offended. Shikamaru just snorted.

 

“This is Ryota and Airi’s dad, Uncle Satoru, and his friend and fellow clansmen, Dani Nara.” Shikamaru grinned at Naruto. “They were just about to tell me a message to pass onto dad.”

 

“Fine, we get the hint.” Uncle Satoru rolled his eyes. “We checked on the retired house and there are some repairs that need to be made. There are some issues with the roof and the porch is completely rotten. Other than that the house is in surprisingly good condition.”

 

“The retired house… you mean grandma’s old place? Why did dad get you to check on it?”

 

“He’s probably going to retire in a couple of years, since you’re coming into your own really well, and wants to see how long repairs will be. That way he can work out how long until he and your mother can move in when you become Head of the Clan. It’s the logical thing.” Uncle Sotaru looked between Shikamaru and Naruto, who was slowly edging out from behind the Nara heir. “Sooo, what are you two doing, anyway?”

 

“Naruto just came over to tell me she’s leaving tomorrow for training, and I have boxes Lady Hokage asked me to give to her.” He was impressed that Naruto didn’t give away that she hadn’t known about the boxes. Instead she looked over at them as though simply remembering that they were there.

 

“Ok, well we’ll let you two get back to it.” The two said goodbye, perhaps not noticing the red tint to Shikamaru’s face.

 

When he turned back to the blonde he found her tentatively looking through one of the boxes. He could tell it was the one with the photos in it.

 

“Naruto, just so you know those are –”

 

“Pervy-Sage’s belongings. I can tell.” Naruto pulled out a photo album. “Please tell me none of these boxes contain his porn stash.”

 

“No, I took the liberty of giving those to Kakashi-Sensei.” Shikamaru sat down next to her on the ground, pulling out picture frames.

 

Naruto sniggered. “You should have cut all the pictures out first, just to annoy him.”

 

“That would have required me to look at them, so I’m glad I didn’t think of it. I would have permanently scarred my brain.”

 

“That’s fair. Wow, he wasn’t kidding about me and the Fourth looking alike.”

 

Shikamaru looked over at the album, seeing a picture of Fourth Hokage in his robes, his hat in his hands and a large, familiar grin on his face. It was hard to believe that there were those who knew the Fourth and yet didn’t know Naruto was his child. Turning back to the photos in front of him, he found the one he was looking for. He remembered putting it in the box. He had found it next to Jiraiya’s bed with a picture of the Fourth next to it.

 

Looking at the picture again, he couldn’t believe how beautiful, and free Naruto appeared in it. She was sitting on the grass, her long dress, the colour of an orange sunset, was spread out around her. Her long hair was in a plat that she had pulled over one shoulder. The smile on her face was small but content.

 

“I really like this picture of you.” He tilted it so that Naruto could see.

 

“I remember that day. Pervy-Sage said he had to take a picture of me because I looked to beautiful to not capture.” Naruto smiled, before her face took on a pinched expression. “Does it ever stop hurting?”

 

Taking a deep breath, he thought over his answer. “Yes, and no. I loved my grandma. She died when I was ten. At first it hurt a lot, then a little. Now I can talk about her, think about her, without it hurting, but at times it still hurts. When I think about Airi being married, and how grandma missed that, or that I’m going to be Head soon and I don’t have her here to talk to. Things like that still hurt but for the most part it’s easier to breath.”

 

With a sigh, Naruto pushed the picture into Shikamaru’s hands. “Keep it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“If you want it, yeah.”

 

“I want it. Lord Jiraiya was right, you are beautiful, and you can see it well in this picture.” He looked over when he heard Naruto gasp. In her hands she held a book open to the first page. “What’s wrong?”

 

“This book… I think my dad owned it.” Her blue eyes clouded over with tears as she shakily showed Shikamaru the page she looked at. “Look.”

 

_To my biggest fan of the book I cherish most,_

_I am honoured that you are naming your little girl after the main character. I have no doubt Naruto will grow up to be strong, honourable, and beautiful. I can’t wait to meet her and watch her turn into that amazing person. You’re going to be a fantastic father, congratulations._

_Jiraiya._

 

Naruto turned the book over, reading the description on the back. “Oh, good, it’s not a pervy book. I think it was the first book that he wrote too.” She sniffled. “I can’t believe I have something that belonged to my father. I always wondered if my parents wanted me, had they lived. I think they might have. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to know. Pervy-Sage told me that one day, someone will tell me their names; he had made sure of it. He made it out like it was for my safety, and I decided to trust him on it. But I was always to afraid to ask the one thing I wanted to know.”

 

“Now you know.” Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, pulling her close. “And you know where you got your name from. Your father’s favourite book.”

 

“Yeah, one Pervy-Sage wrote… maybe I should read this and then contemplate changing my name.”

 

Shikamaru gave a snort as he heard the front door open and close. Naruto cocked her head to the side, like an animal. He had noticed over time that she did that when she was sensing people.

 

“Your parents are home.”

 

“Mum, can Naruto stay for dinner?” Shikamaru asked, not looking away from Naruto.

 

“Yes,” came the response.

 

“So you’re staying for dinner.” Shikamaru kissed the top of her head.

 

“I noticed.”

 

/ / / / / /

 

Shikamaru led Naruto onto the porch. When the front door was closed he pulled her close, one hand grasped in hers and the other cupping her jaw.

 

“You do know that anyone in your clan can see us, right?” Naruto commented softly.

 

“Let them. You can keep the boxes here until you get back. But I’m going to need my hair elastic back.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I’m serious, it’s my last one.”

 

“To bad. I’m keeping it.” Naruto grinned.

 

“Troublesome woman. What time are you leaving tomorrow?”

 

“Seven in the morning.”

 

“I’ll have to come and say goodbye. But for now I should walk you home.”

 

“No. Don’t. I don’t want to say goodbye. And if you come to see me off… well, tonight is a good night, and I want this to be how we say ‘see you soon’. Cause, I am going to work my butt off and then you will have to buy me ramen when I get home. So, can we just leave it like this?”

 

“Hmm. With one minor change.” He pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

 

When Shikamaru pulled back he found Naruto smiling up at him. “I have to go. But thanks for today, and for getting all that stuff from Pervy-Sage’s.” She turned to walk off the porch.

 

“And don’t forget, the moment you get back, we have a date.” He smirked when Naruto’s footsteps faltered and she half turned back to him, her face pink.

 

“Um, yeah, it’s a… um.”

 

“Date?”

 

“Yeah, a date. I should go.” Naruto cleared her throat before running off.

 

**_Hope you all like. I am off to bed._ **

****

**_R and R._ **


	47. A Need For Hope

**_G’day, I’ve drawn the photo Shikamaru got in the last chapter. It’s on FB and I’ll be drawing more too._ **

****

**_Also, the ending to this chapter isn’t something I could pass up._ **

 

Stifling a yawn, he plopped down into the seat across from Choji. At least he thought it was Choji. He had only opened his eyes long enough to find the seat. With a grunt he asked someone to order him a coffee. The smell helped to wake him enough that he could open his eyes and find the cup.

 

“Why are you so tired?” Ino asked, sipping her tea.

 

“Long, long day, and night… and morning. I actually haven’t slept. Dad and I have been working with Uncle Inoichi to try and create a plan of attack against Pain.” He took a large gulp of his coffee only to singe his tongue. “Ar, hot.”

 

He took the glass of water that Kurenai-Sensei handed him. “So you’ve had no luck?”

 

“Not really. The hostage and the body Lord Jiraiya provided us with have been helpful. Uncle Inoichi has looked through everything the hostage could provide about Pain, and Shizune and Lady Hokage have autopsied the Pain body. You would think we had a heap of information on the enemy now but unfortunately we don’t. We spent all day coming up with strategies with little luck.” With a sigh he ran his hand through his long hair.

 

“Shikamaru, is there any reason you’ve been leaving your hair down lately?” Ino asked after they had let the Nara man’s words sink in.

 

“Naruto took my last elastic.” He took a more tentative sip of his coffee.

 

“Why don’t you just get it back off her?” Choji shrugged.

 

He frowned at his best friend. “Because she’s not here. She went on a mission over a week ago. I don’t even know when she’ll be back.”

 

“Serious?” Choji yelped. “How did we not notice?”

 

“Cause we don’t see her almost every day like Shikamaru does,” Ino laughed. “So where is she?”

 

“Can’t say. Lady Hokage told me that Naruto was only given permission to tell one person where she was going. It’s for safety so that the Akatsuki can’t track her down.”

 

“That’s fair,” Kurenai-Sensei agreed. “Just one question though. When did Naruto become a girl?”

 

Shikamaru took a deep breath, his eyes closed. “Well, that’s another person whose been told. Naruto is female. Always has been, just has hidden it for safety reasons.”

 

“Did Asuma know?”

 

“Um, yeah, he found out just before… _the_ mission.” Shikamaru cleared his throat.

 

“Oh.” Kurenai-Sensei shook off her pain. “So you know that Asuma set you and Naruto up on a date once, right?”

 

“I knew it!”

 

“You and Naruto have been on a date?” Ino asked in surprise.

 

“I’m pretty sure they’ve been on multiple dates.” Choji was easily ignored by Shikamaru.

 

“Technically no. Asuma-Sensei and I found Naruto suffering from chakra depletion and Asuma-Sensei invited her to have dinner with us, then he disappeared when I went to the bathroom. It wasn’t really a date, more just two friends hanging out. I’ve tried to ask Naruto to go on dates with me but they always get misinterpreted.”

 

“How?” Ino yelped.

 

“It’s Naruto!” Shikamaru snorted. “That’s why this time I made sure to actually use the word date when asking her out to dinner.”

 

“And did she respond to that?” Kurenai-Sensei asked calmly.

 

“She went a little red but she seemed alright with the idea.” Shikamaru paused. “This is weird to walk about.”

 

“Get over it, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this since I first started to think you two liked each other. Which I think was after one of your ‘should have been a date’. Do you remember when Sakura and I saw you guys after you and Naruto had had lunch? The way you two were just so comfortable together, and she actually got you laughing and smiling in public.” Ino smiled before it became strained. “But there is something Choji and I wanted to talk to you about?”

 

“My dad covered the talk when I was younger,” Shikamaru joked.

 

“Funny, but I meant what you said to all of us at lunch last week.” Ino sighed. “When Kiba made the assumption you and Naruto were dating you… seemed defensive. Choji and I know that’s just how you react when embarrassed but if Naruto heard about it from one of the others; she might take it the wrong way.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru thought over what Ino said. He could easily see where Ino’s worries came from. He panicked for a moment before he remembered the last time he and Naruto had seen each other. “I think Naruto will understand. We aren’t dating. I wish we were, and I plan for us to be one day. I don’t want to tell people we’re dating, or that we… I don’t even friggen know what we are. Naruto deserves to…” He sighed, searching for the right words. Unfortunately this delved into emotions, which he was horrible at verbalising.

 

“You feel like Naruto deserves for you to do things right. Like, asking her out on a date, telling her how you feel, and not finding out from your mutual friends that you class you two as a couple,” Choji explained with a small smile. “It’s caring of you, and I’m impressed.”

 

“I’m just glad you could put it into words cause I couldn’t.” Shikamaru looked around. “Have we ordered breakfast? Cause I was sort of asleep.”

 

“No, we decided to wait until you were conscious. But if you want to order another coffee please put it close enough for me to smell.” When the three Chunins looked at her, Kurenai-Sensei blushed, a hand going to her growing stomach. “I can’t drink caffeine and I miss it.”

 

Shikamaru laughed, making sure to order a coffee with his breakfast. Kurenai-Sensei tucked into her food eagerly for a while before stopping, looking at Shikamaru seriously.

 

“You obviously like Naruto, something I’ve known about for a while. I think there was a bet going on about you two among the senseis. But what I want to know is: why don’t you just ask him… her out?”

 

With a dry chuckle, Shikamaru put down his chopsticks. “I’m not sure. Something is holding me back, I don’t know what, but whenever I think about it I have this strong desire to strangle Sakura and Sasuke.”

 

“That’s weird,” Ino commented.

 

“I’m aware. But it’s a good hint at least. Plus I hate both of them. Sorry, Ino.”Shikamaru shrugged.

 

“Shikamaru, you’ve literally never hidden the fact that you dislike them. And I suppose being in love with Naruto would make you bias. They don’t treat her the best.” Ino sighed.

 

“And yet she sees them as her friends.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes before turning back to his breakfast.

 

“So, wait, you love Naruto?” Kurenai-Sensei said slowly, her eyes large.

 

“You know, ever since you got pregnant you haven’t been as sharp minded,” Shikamaru joked only to yelp. “Your hit is still strong though.”

 

“And don’t forget it!” Kurenai-Sensei warned as Shikamaru rubbed his arm.

 

/ / / / / /

 

Pages of information lay spread across the table. Every tiny detail was there. The Pain that Lord Jiraiya had managed to kill had already been dead for some time. From what Lady Hokage was able to gleam from the body, though the autopsy was not yet complete, the person had been simply a vessel of some kind. The working theory that the two Naras had were that the rods throughout his body had been some sort of receiver for a jutsu.

 

“Maybe we can destroy the receivers in the Peins and break whatever jutsu they’re being controlled by,” Inoichi grumbled, crossing his arms. “It wouldn’t be easy but it’s better than no plan.”

 

“Except that the receivers are made of strong metal, that will be hard to destroy,” Shikaku picked up the rod that Lady Hokage had given them to study, only to throw it back onto the table. “Not to mention that we would have to take on each Pain, one at a time, and from what that toad told Lady Hokage I doubt that we would be able to do that. We could go after the real one, though we would have to find out who it is first. It will mean casualties. Whoever distracts the Pains will die. They took down Lord Jiraiya, so the only ones who have a chance of surviving for a prolonged fight would be Lady Hokage, though her combat skills isn’t as high as her healing abilities, and… Naruto.”

 

“But it could take us forever to find the real Pain, especially since he is liable to stay out of the fight, like Naruto does when she makes clones to survey the area.” Shikamaru sighed. “Am I the only one feeling like we’re getting nowhere?”

 

A scream tore out of Inoichi’s throat before he flipped the table in front of them. He shook with rage, as though that burst of violence wasn’t enough.

 

“I’ll take that as a no.”

 

“They are after Naruto!” Inoichi growled, glaring at the mess. “When she was little she convinced Ino she was imaginary, and that she ‘had to go away’ so that she could cut all ties from my family. She didn’t want us to carry her burden too. No matter how much I tried to get her to let me back in, she wouldn’t. I can’t let Pain get his hands on her. I don’t care what I have to do, I’m going to protect my girls.”

 

Inoichi’s heavy words left the three men without words for a time. When the silence was finally broken, it was by Shikaku’s deep voice.

 

“So it would be a bad thing to tell you that Shikamaru wants to sle –” He stopped speaking when a ball of paper hit him on the forehead, courtesy of his son.

 

“He wants to what?” Inoichi yelped, looking bewilderingly at Shikamaru.

 

“Nothing! Dad’s just joking.” Shikamaru glared at his father before there was a knock on the door. “Did the Hokage send someone to help us?”

 

“I hope so,” Inoichi grumbled, looking at the overturned table as Shikaku went to answer the door.

 

“Oh, my, what happened here?”

 

Shikamaru looked over at Shiho, who was surveying the room. When her eyes landed on the Nara heir, however, she blushed, grinning at him.

 

“Just desperation,” Inoichi sighed, righting the table.

 

“What are you doing here?” Shikamaru asked, frowning at the woman. “I don’t see how a cryptographer can help us.”

 

Shiho gave him a wide smile, the pink growing on her face. “Lady Hokage thought that a code breaker would be useful encase Lord Jiraiya left any other codes. But I’ll help with anything, like lunch. Anyway you can use me.”

 

He could feel his face being pulled into one of doubt and dread before he sighed. “I guess you can help us clean up the mess Uncle Inoichi made.”

 

Having Shiho with them wasn’t particularly productive. She kept standing close to Shikamaru, making him shift away from her repeatedly. Inoichi took to writing down every suggestion that they came up with, good or bad, hoping that they could find a spark of inspiration among them. After two hours that felt like twenty, they decided to take a necessary break. Shikamaru took the opportunity to get some fresh air and use the bathroom. As he washed his hands he looked in the mirror, noticing how his dark locks fell around his pale face. He shook his head. He had yet to buy new elastics because he was holding out hope that he wouldn’t need one. Every morning when he pushed his hair out of his face as he got out of bed he hoped it would be the day that Naruto returned, with his elastic. At the same time he knew that it would be dangerous for her to come back when they didn’t have a plan to fight Pain.

 

With a sigh, he dropped his head, closing his eyes. “I really wish you were here. You make things like this seem simple. You’d just come up with a harebrained scheme. Maybe that’s what we need. Something that looks incredibly stupid on the outside… and a little on the inside. Unfortunately the Naras aren’t known for thinking that way.”

 

When he returned to the planning room he found only Shiho, who was looking at a picture of Naruto. Shikaku had brought it with him to help remind them why it was so important they had to succeed. His father had made sure to snap it when Naruto last visited, though she had herself look male first. He was also in the picture, under derris. The blonde had grabbed him, putting one arm around his waist to hold him in place. The other hand was reaching up to try and pinch his cheek. The picture captured the moment that he had grabbed her hand, turning a fake scowl her way. Shikamaru rather liked the picture, which is why he was not pleased to see Shiho trying to pocket it.

 

“What are you doing?” he snapped.

 

“Oh, nothing,” she yelped, dropping the picture onto the table. “I just thought it was a good picture of you.”

 

“It’s a great picture of Naruto, to remind us why we are working on only two hours of sleep every day.” He walked deeper into the room, fighting the glare that wanted to cover his face. “Shiho, what are you doing here? You aren’t the Head of the Decipher team, and you don’t know Naruto, so what do you want?”

 

Shiho smiled as she walked closer. “I guess I just wanted to spend time with you.”

 

Before Shikamaru had time to react the woman lunged forward, kissing him. Her lips were dry and cracked, and she pressed them into his in an uncomfortable manner. It was thankfully short lived for his brain quickly took over. He pushed Shiho away, though not nearly as harshly as he wished.

 

“Sorry, you’re probably are one of those guys who likes to make the first move. Oh, and why have you been letting your hair down lately, I prefer it back.” Shiho tried to step closer to him, moving to push his hair off his face.

 

Shikamaru took a step back, holding up his hand. “I’m one of those guys that likes to know what’s going on. And I’m wearing my hair down because the one I love decided to steal my elastic.”

 

Shiho’s smile dropped. “You love someone? And she’s not me?”

 

With a grunt, Shikamaru massaged his forehead. “I barely know you. The short amount of time we’ve spent together, my thoughts, every last one of them, was focused on helping Naruto, making sure he survives this. I don’t know where you got this idea from, and I’m sorry if I was interested but I’ve only ever cared about one person my entire life.”

 

“Oh.” Shiho stood dumbfounded.

 

“If you want you can yell at me and storm out, I won’t blame you,” Shikamaru offered.

 

Instead she walked out numbly barely seeming to notice Shikaku and Inoichi at the door. The two men looked Shikamaru over, making him squirm.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“I’m impressed with how you handled that,” Shikaku commented.

 

Inoichi, however, rolled his eyes. “The fact that you were surprised she kissed you just shows you take after your father. He had girls throwing themselves at him and never noticed. You told me Naruto stole your elastic. I should tell you, if you hurt Naruto –”

 

“You’ll hurt me, I know.” Shikamaru sighed.

 

“No, if you hurt her, you will break her. The only thing that’s kept her safe all these years are her walls. But if you get in those walls, or already are and then you hurt her, she will never recover from that. I’m not threatening you, I’m begging you to be tactful if your feelings for her change.”

 

Shikaku snorted. “Please, those feelings are cemented. You should see them together. They’re adorable.”

 

Shikamaru groaned. “Don’t we have a fight to strategise?”

 

That sobered his father up. They returned to their futile task, though this time Shikamaru tried to think more like Naruto, which gave him a spark of hope. Eventually it was decided that they needed more information. Shikaku went to see how the pre-autopsy was going, and Inoichi went to Lady Hokage to get permission to dive into the hostage’s mind. He had hesitated to completely enter the man’s mind, since the deeper he went the more likely that he was going to destroy the hostage’s mind. However, with Naruto’s life at risk, he decided it was worth leaving the enemy as a husk to get the information they needed. To do so though, he needed written permission from the Hokage.

 

/ / / / / / /

 

His uncle was given the approval to delve into the hostage’s mind, though it had taken time. Shikamaru wasn’t surprised by that. However, whilst Inoichi undertook the task, Shikamaru was assigned a new group to help him. Shiho and Sakura asked him to meet them just after lunch. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from commenting how useless Sakura was in this regard. She knew very little about strategy but she did have the information from the toad that had fought alongside Lord Jiraiya.

 

He had officially reached the point where he was willing to state any idea that came to mind, hoping to at least gain information by breaking down everything wrong with them. He could only hope that Sakura would provide him with some sort of information he didn’t have before or a strategy that he could pull apart to analyse its flaws.

 

“Alright,” Sakura said, clapping her hands together as they all sat down, “I think we should start by going over what evidence and facts we have.”

 

With a sigh, Shikamaru crossed his arms, getting ready for a long meeting. “Lord Jiraiya sent back three sources of information.”

 

“Yes,” Shiho agreed, not making eye contact with him, “mainly a ninja from the Hidden Rain, one of Pain’s bodies, and this,” she slid the picture of the code across the table so they could all see it, “a coded message.”

 

“Inoichi is in the intel division,” Shikamaru picked up the conversation, making sure not to add his uncle’s honorific. “They’re working on the Hidden Rain ninja. I’m sure he’ll get information out of him.”

 

“And Shizune has made the autopsy on the remains of Pain’s body her number one priority,” Sakura added, “I’m sure she’ll learn something too.”

 

“Plus we also have this message that we decoded with the help from Naruto. ‘The real one’s not among them.’ That’s it.” Shiho kept her face neutral as she looked at Shikamaru.

 

“So now, we have to take all of this information and somehow figure out the mystery behind this guy that’s called Pain. The mystery of someone strong enough to take down even Lord Jiraiya.” Shikamaru remembered the first time he had met Jiraiya, by the riverside, and the power that radiated off the man in waves. The fact that someone who could take him down was after Naruto made bile rise in Shikamaru’s throat. “Naruto told me just before he left that, according to the toad, one of the Pain bodies was a student of Lord Jiraiya’s, as was the woman with them but that the Rinnegan wasn’t an ability that either of them held. Lord Jiraiya didn’t have a chance to pass on more information about the students. Do you know if Lady Hokage knows anything about them?”

 

Sakura shook her head. “She only told me that Lord Jiraiya didn’t really talk about them, but he had stayed behind in the war to train them how to survive. That’s all she really knew. The only students that Lord Jiraiya ever talked to her about were the Fourth and Naruto.”

 

“Why haven’t they done the autopsy already? It’s been a month.” Shiho looked at Sakura, frowning slightly.

 

“There were jutsu barriers they had to get through, and the body started to decay quickly, which Shizune had to put a stop too. It was how we discovered that the body was dead before Lord Jiraiya battled him. Whatever Lord Jiraiya did must have broken the jutsu controlling it. Then there were the rods throughout the body that Shizune wanted removed and studied before proceeding. I think she was taking a lot more care to not risk destroying even the smallest bit of evidence, since Lord Jiraiya gave his life to give us the body.”

 

“It’s for the best too.” Shikamaru went to run his fingers through his hair, only to remember he had taken one of his father’s hair ties that morning. The stress of trying to work out a strategy was making him hate having to push his hair out of his face so much. Part of him was also, foolishly hoping that it would cause Naruto to magically appear to steal his elastic again. “We need all the evidence we can get at this point. Anything could be helpful.”

 

“At least Lord Jiraiya was able to take down one of the Pains,” Sakura commented with slight lilt to her voice, as though she was trying to sound chipper. “There’s only five more to go.”

 

Shikamaru grunted. “The real one’s not among them. Maybe his telling us the six Pains are all genjutsu. A jutsu cast by the female Akatsuki member who was there too. And she’s the one who physically attacked Lord Jiraiya from the shadows.” The moment he spoke he realised how idiotic that was. They had one of the bodies after all, they had to be tangible.

 

“No,” Sakura snapped. “I think that’s a long shot. According to Lord Fukasaku when Lord Jiraiya was killed he was stabbed by actual weapons from all six Pains.”

 

“Hmm.” He gained some comfort in knowing it took all six to take down Lord Jiraiya. If Naruto managed to obtain Sage mode then they could give her a fighting chance by taking down one or two of the Pains, or at least making sure she didn’t have to fight all of them at once.

 

“Well he supposedly took down three of them but they resurrected. Does sound like some genjutsu illusion,” Sakura said.

 

Opening his eyes, he looked at the pink haired girl. “With the Akatsuki common sense doesn’t mean anything. There have been others who were immortal.” An unpleasant shiver went down his spin at the thought of Hidan.

 

Shiho fixed her glasses. “Frankly, in any case what we should do right now is keep hypothesising until we get some kind of report from the others.”

 

“You’re right.” Shikamaru wished there was more they could do, but unfortunately they were sitting in the dark.

 

“Let’s get closer to solving Pain’s mystery. At least a little before Naruto returns.”

 

He looked at Sakura, trying not to groan. “That’s what Inoichi, my father, and I have been trying to do. But so far we have had no luck. What about a puppet jutsu? Do either of you know enough on the matter to know if they can control dead bodies in the manner the Pains moved? Are the Puppet Masters able to talk through the corpses, see through their eyes? I’m not sure if the Pains actually talked to Lord Jiraiya or not but we should investigate the limitations of the jutsu anyway. We can ask Lord Fukasaka later if that theory will work.”

 

“I don’t know anything about puppet jutsus unfortunately,” Sakura admitted as Shiho got up, walking over to the row of books at their disposal.

 

“I don’t know much either, but luckily, there are some books here we can use.” Shiho returned with four books that she dumped unceremoniously on the table. “This should at least tell us if corpses can be used in general for puppets, and then we can go from there.”

 

Sighing, Shikamaru uncrossed his arms and pulled one of the books towards him. Whilst the two women started flicking through their chosen books he did what he always did with study, flicked to the back to see if the topic was mentioned. There was some mention of corpses, allowing him to flick to that page.

 

“Here’s something.” Shikamaru cleared his throat. “ _Whilst it is possible to puppet corpses they come with many limitations. A puppet, especially if it has been altered or hand crafted by the Puppet Master, has a variety of attacks, traps, and defences at the user’s disposal. A corpse, however, cannot do such things. At most, under a skilled Puppet Master’s hands, a corpse can almost appear to be alive and wield weapons like a ninja. They cannot perform jutsus though. Corpses can easily be dismantled during a battle, with the help of the natural decay that occurs after death.”_

 

“So that answers many questions,” Shiho sighed. “They wouldn’t be able to perform any jutsus against Lord Jiraiya. Even if there was a jutsu on them to stop their decay, according to this book Puppet Masters rarely use more than one or two. There was one Puppet Master, a legend in her own right who used ten successfully without having to sacrifice tactics or skills. But if the six Pains were puppets I think Lord Jiraiya would have fared much better against them.”

 

“Hmm, so Kankuro is actually more accomplished than I realised. But either way that destroys that theory.” Shikamaru threw his book onto the table with huff. “Man, it would be easier if Naruto was here.”

 

“I don’t think that he would be able to help us,” Sakura commented as Shiho removed the books from the table. “He’s not very good at strategy.”

 

“Shows how little you know about Naruto,” Shikamaru grunted.

 

“I’m his team mate. I probably know him better than anyone else.” Sakura rolled her eyes.

 

Shikamaru snorted. “Right, so it’s not news to you that Naruto and I rarely go a week without seeing each other, except for when on missions.”

 

“What?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Sakura huffed. “You just don’t like me.”

 

The man faked a gasp of surprise. “I’m impressed. Were you able to work that out on your own or did you have someone explain it to you?”

 

A sharp whistle filled the room, hurting Shikamaru’s ears. He glared, looking over at Shiho.

 

“That’s enough. Ino warned me of this.” Shiho pulled something out of her pocket, sliding it across the table. It was the picture of Naruto and himself. “This is who you are here for. You are trying to find a strategy to keep Naruto safe. Now, Shikamaru, you were saying that you would find this easier if Naruto was here. Can you please explain your reasoning?”

 

“When I’m making a plan and can’t find a way out of something, Naruto comes up with an illogical idea that just works. He sees things differently to me and it helps.” Shikamaru sighed, sitting back and crossing his arms again. “But Naruto was in too much pain for me to ask for his help before he left.”

 

“Alright,” Shiho cleared her throat. “In my department we often have to think like the people who wrote the code. So let’s imagine that Lord Jiraiya didn’t die against Pain, that he got away but is… unconscious, and you are talking to Naruto about the fight. What would he say?”

 

Shikamaru thought over the scenario. He thought about what they knew about Pain. There were six of them, they all had orange hair, and metal rods through their body… he snorted. “At hearing that there are six of them Naruto would say that Pain is weak.” When the women frowned at him he went on. “He would assume that they are clones and, considering Naruto has been able to summon hundreds for years, six would sound stupid to him… and it is.”

 

“But they’re not clones,” Sakura stated.

 

“I know. But if you can control corpses as though they are real people, why only six? It’s not like six is a formidable force. If they only use six because their chakra can’t handle more, why go to your max? Why not only make three? And why would you bring back the three that Lord Jiraiya destroyed in the middle of a fight if it could take up your chakra?” Shikamaru smirked, looking at the two women, expecting them to both be on the same page as him. Instead he found blank looks. With a sigh, he went on. “Sakura, if Naruto only creates one clone, what do you bet would be coming next?”

 

“The rasengun.”

 

“Exactly. The real Pain didn’t choose the number six at random. My guess is that each Pain has a special technique, and that’s why the three were resurrected.  Their abilities were needed. And if I’m right that means that one of the Pains was the one doing the resurrecting.”

 

“If that’s true than we just need to discover which one it is and target that one first. It won’t be easy but at least it will be doable.” Shiho smiled at him, her eyes downcast and a blush on her cheeks. “I can kind of see how Naruto helps you.”

 

Any reply he might have had thought of was cut short by the sound of explosions. Jumping from his seat he rushed to the window, throwing it open. There was smoke bellowing from over the village, fire erupting into the air.

 

“What the?” There was little doubt in his mind what was happening. The Akatsuki were finally making a move for the Nine-Tails.

 

**_Sooo, cliffhanger…_ **

****

**_The next chapter is around half done though, so don’t hate me._ **

****

**_R and R._ **


	48. No Shadow Without Light

“What’s happening?” Sakura asked in disbelief.

 

“Let’s move out,” Shikamaru ordered, jumping out of the window and hitting the ground running.

 

His heart dropped painfully when an explosion shook the entire village. Civilians ran as fast as they could to the evacuation tunnels. With Naruto out of the village there was only one person’s safety that he had to worry about before taking action against the attackers. He knew that Kurenai-Sensei would be going to a pre-natal class soon, and if she was somewhere that couldn’t see or feel the attack she wouldn’t know to be careful and evacuate. He had to dodge debris as he ran to Kurenai-Sensei’s apartment. He found her just stepping out onto the street.

 

“Stop!” he commended, coming to a halt. “Get back inside.”

 

“Shikamaru, what’s going on?” Kurenai-Sensei asked.

 

“It’s the Akatsuki! They’re here.” There was another explosion, rather close. Looking up he saw a black and orange creature that looked like a giant caterpillar on top of the apartment building across from Kurenai-Senseis. It started to destroy the building as it moved towards them. Shikamaru activated his Shadow Imitation jutsu, piercing it multiple times in the body and once in the head.

 

“Kurenia-Sensei, do me a favour and step back please,” Shikamaru said, forcing his voice to be calm. The woman did as he asked, allowing him to use a shadow to pull three kunai out of his weapons pouch, paper bombs dangling from their handles. He growled, “now you die.”

 

After throwing the kunai into the creature’s body he ran to Kurenai-Sensei, shielding her with his form. “Get down!”

 

When the creature was destroyed, Shikamaru pulled back to evaluate Kurenai-Sensei’s state.

 

“Are you alright?” Kurenai-Sensei asked.

 

He almost laughed. “Yeah, don’t worry about me. You need to take the underground tunnel to the evacuation shelter. I’ll take you part of the way. No arguments. If something happened to you or your child I’d never be able to face Asuma-Sensei.”

 

Kurenai-Sensei smiled. “Shikamaru.” She held out her hand, letting Shikamaru help pull her to her feet.

 

He made sure that he not only kept an eye out for the enemy but for debris and civilians. He knew that civilians could be dangerous when scared. The last thing he needed was for someone to knock the heavily pregnant woman down. When the ground shook again from an explosion and screams radiated through the air Shikamaru picked the Kurenai-Sensei up, running faster. He was just thinking that he would have to take Kurenai-Sensei the entire way to the escape tunnel when he spotted Dai with a group of adults helping to ferry children through the village.

 

“Dai,” Shikamaru called, getting the large man’s attention. He put Kurenai-Sensei down when he reached the bartender. “Can you help Kurenai-Sensei get to the tunnels?”

 

The man nodded. “Of course. We have to go slower but safer for the orphans, so it won’t strain you, Madam Kurenai.”

 

“Thank you,” Shikamaru breathed. “I cannot even think of how to repay you.”

 

He took off running towards the source of the explosions he was hearing. Skidding around a corner Shikamaru came face to face with a tall man with long, orange hair, and five rods protruding from his face. In his outstretched hand he grasped the forehead of a woman who twitched before her body went slack.

 

“She knew nothing of Naruto,” Pain commented in an almost bored voice. He dropped the ninja, turning his unnerving eyes onto Shikamaru. “Let’s see if you know.”

 

As Pain started walking towards him Shikamaru moved into a fighting stance. Making sure to keep Pain in sight, he cast a gaze onto the limp ninja. It was hard to tell if the ninja was dead or unconscious, but there were no markings on her body indicating what Pain had put her through. Deciding he didn’t want to find out first hand he activated his Shadow Imitation and attacked Pain. The man dodged far too easily. When he was within range of Shikamaru he extended his hand towards the Nara’s forehead. A sickening thought entered his mind at such a familiar pose, making him jump back. He stumbled to find his feet, costing him time. Pain advanced again, his hand still extended.

 

Shikamaru realised his thought was fitting with the evidence. Pain hadn’t tortured the ninja, he had read her mind like Uncle Inoichi could. As one of the few people who actually knew where Naruto was, he could not afford to have Pain touch him. He kept jumping back, trying to find an opening to turn and run. He would normally never run from an enemy like this, especially one who put Kurenai-Sensei and Naruto in danger, but at that moment he was the biggest threat to Naruto’s safety. The only thing that worked in his favour was that Pain was more interested in getting information out of him than fighting him, so he didn’t have to deflect attacks too.

 

Next moment, Pain stopped in his tracts, a shadow protruding from his chest. Shock filled his body as he looked down at his hands wondering if only for a moment if he had done the attack subconsciously.

 

“Stay the hell away from my cousin, asshole!” Ryota growled from behind Pain.

 

Shikamaru looked at him with wide eyes as Eiji walked up to him, skirting around Pain. The Healer surveyed him before turning his gaze onto Pain, who was hanging limp in Ryota’s skewer.

 

“I think he’s dead.” Eiji calmly walked over to the female ninja, kneeling to determine her state. “She’s still alive. But she needs to get to the hospital.”

 

As Ryota retracted his shadow Eiji made hand signs that were highly familiar to Shikamaru. Next moment there was another Eiji standing next to the original. Without a word the clone gently picked up the ninja and ran off with her in the direction of the hospital. When Shikamaru and Ryota stared at him in surprise the blue haired boy shrugged.

 

“Naruto taught me a few things.” Eiji walked back over to Shikamaru. “Are you injured?”

 

“No, but I doubt that this area is safe. I think there is a Pain that resurrects the others. If I’m right he will probably come for this one, especially since I think this one can read minds. He would be vital to finding Naruto. I can’t be sure though, I need someone who has seen all the Pains in action. But either way I can’t be here.” Shikamaru took a breath, calming his racing heart.

 

“Easy done, come on.” Ryota ran off, leaving Eiji and Shikamaru to follow him.

 

“Let me guess, we have to keep you away from the Pains?” Eiji asked. “We don’t know if all of them can read minds but I’m sure they will be able to get information by other means. And I’m guessing you are one of the few who knows where Naruto is based on how you were backing away from Pain.”

 

“Yeah, pretty much. There are only about five of us who knows and I’m the only Chunnin so at least Naruto will be reasonably safe.”

 

“Unless we can’t keep you out of Pain’s reach,” Ryota huffed.

 

“Well if they get close enough just take me out,” Shikamaru stated plainly.

 

“Let’s not get to that.” Ryota slowed. “Found someone to help, and they’re the gorgeous one.” He jogged up to Hinata just as she took out one of the summoning creatures. “Hey, beautiful, we could use your eyes.”

 

Hinata turned bright red before looking at them in confusion. “What do you need me to do?”

 

“We need you to look around the village and tell us if each Pain is using a different jutsu and if you can, tell us which one is resurrecting the others, if it’s only one of them,” Shikamaru explained, trying not to speak too quickly.

 

“Okay, um.” Hinata activated her byakugan, not bothering to turn her head. “There are six of them, one of them near here is down, he has long hair…”

 

“That would be the one I took out,” Ryota confirmed.

 

“There’s another with him, who is broad, has spiky hair, and piercings in the shape of a triangle. I can’t tell what he’s doing, just standing with the body from what I can see. There’s another over there that has piercings down the bridge of his nose and two that look like fangs, he can pull people towards him. Another that looks like a girl and is small, she’s summoning the creatures. She’s over there and moving away from us. A Pain with a round face and a spike in each cheek just absorbed a water jutsu shot at him. Oh, that’s disgusting! One not too far from here just opened his skull and released an explosive device. I could have lived without seeing that.” The ground shook as Hinata deactivated her byakugan. The woman took a deep breath. “The village has already suffered a lot of loss and damage.”

 

“Where is a Healer needed most?” Eiji asked, his jaw set.

 

Hinata pointed down a side road. “Go down there, take your first right then your second left. I can guarantee you won’t miss it.”

 

Giving the two Nara men a hard look and an encouraging nod, the Healer ran off in the direction that Hinata had pointed.

 

“Well at least we know my theory is right and that if we can take out the one who resurrects the others then we will have more of a chance.”

 

“We’ll have to catch the others by surprise though. I’m not cocky enough to think it wasn’t luck and catching that Pain off guard that allowed us to get out of there.” Ryota sighed. “Off to fight then. For the village and for Naruto. Good luck, and, Shikamaru, don’t get caught by yourself. You are now too valuable to get too close to the enemy. Lovely to see you again, beautiful!”

 

When Ryota was out of sight, Hinata turned to Shikamaru. “I barely remember him. I feel bad about that. But I’m guessing you know where Naruto is, so I’ll stay with you for now. What’s the plan?”

 

“I should get to the Hokage and pass on the information you gave me and my theory.” Shikamaru cleared his throat, looking at the Hyuga woman. She stood with so much confidence and determination it was hard to connect her with the memory of the overly timid young girl he knew in the academy. “Thank you.”

 

“For the village and for Naruto,” Hinata commented with a tilt to her lips.

 

“Interesting battle cry.”

 

“Your cousin made it up.”

 

“Good point. For the village and for Naruto.”

 

The two ran off in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Hinata made sure to keep them out of the reach of any of the Pains, which just filled Shikamaru with guilt. He wished that they could fight and help their fellow ninjas but he knew that he would be putting Naruto, and possibly the entire village in danger if he was caught. Not only that but Lady Hokage could use the information they had gathered to help save more lives than they would be able to on their own.

 

When they reached the Hokage Tower they stopped to catch their breaths before they were to make the trek up the stairs. The fighting was low around the tower, allowing them to take the time needed.

 

“Shikamaru,” Hinata puffed. “I… I want you to know that whilst I don’t love Naruto the way you do, I do still love her and admire her. She’s been a great friend to me and I’ve seen what she’s overcome. She does it with such strength and optimism it’s hard to not admire that. So if you can’t fight the Pains to protect Naruto because of the information you have, then I’ll do it for you. If the situation was different I might have been in your position.”

 

He couldn’t help but smile at the woman “Thanks, Hinata. You’re a good friend, to both me and Naruto.”

 

With a small smile Hinata turned, running outside and back into the fighting. Shikamaru ran through the deserted hallways to the Hokage’s office. He gave a sharp knock before opening the door. He was met with surprised gazes off those in the office. He ignored the anbu members, going straight to Lady Tsunade.

 

“Hinata and I were able to get information on the Pains that can help take them down. Also, there is one I believe can read minds much like Inoichi. Those who know where Naruto is needs to stay out of the fight.”

 

“No need,” Lady Tsunade sighed. “I have set orders to recall Naruto. The last I had heard from Lord Fukasaku Naruto was showing the potential to surpass even Jiraiya. We can only hope that Naruto has learnt enough to hold his own.”

 

“And if he hasn’t?” Shikamaru snapped.

 

“Then at least he has the whole village to protect him. If they find out where he is, he will be caught off guard. I know you want to protect Naruto but remember that I want the same thing. I’m not letting Jiraiya’s protégée and a member of my Grandmother’s Clan die. Not to mention I’ve become fond of that little pain!” Lady Tsunade turned her gaze towards the window when another explosion sounded through the village. “Tell me what you have found out about Pain. I sent out Lady Katsuyu and need to create a chakra circle. If I don’t, I can’t send chakra to Lady Katsuyu and then she won’t be able to help many.”

 

“A chakra circle?” Shikamaru asked in confusion.

 

“It’s a Uzumaki seal. It allows us to transfer our healing chakra into others,” Lady Tsunade huffed. “Now on with it.”

 

Shikamaru nodded before relaying with they had discovered about each Pains abilities and the brief description Hinata had provided about their appearances. When he finished, Lady Tsunade almost looked exhausted.

 

“It’s not very comprehensive but it’s a start,” she sighed, leaning against the window. “One of the biggest issues is that their sights are all linked.”

 

“You never told me that,” Shikamaru commented before seeing the dull look in her eyes. It wasn’t so hard to see that she and Naruto were from the same Clan when she pulled the same heartbroken expression that Naruto had worn shortly before she left. “It’s fine. I understand that loosing Lord Jiraiya is hard and… disorienting.”

 

Lady Tsunade sniffed before pulling her shoulders back. “Naruto should be here soon. I need you to work with your father in leading squadrons against Pain. Good luck.”

 

He watched Lady Hokage walk out of the office, her anbu force following her silently. Shikamaru took a deep breath before going looking for his father. The older Nara would be in the War Room in the main armoury near the Decipher Devision. He would no doubt have a form of Lady Katsuyu with him to relay information between himself, Lady Tsunade, and the ninjas throughout the village.

 

The only ones in the room were strategists. There were three Naras, counting Shikaku, and one other man. Shikaku was bent over a map of the village, small figurines littered over the surface. Shikamaru noticed that the figurines weren’t of human form. There was two, small balls, one with a swirl pattern on it and the other with a wave, there was what looked like a white fang, two wolves, a figurine in the shape of an eye, and two that were kunai. One wall of the room was a white board that had names of squad leaders down one side, the next column indicating where they were stationed in the village, and the last column showed their duty, either fighting, or recovering the injured. On the other side of the wall was a list of teams that were out of the village. The middle of the wall was split into two. On one side there was written a handful of names, all Jonins, and a number that had obviously been rubbed off and rewritten a number of times. On the other there was the numbers one to six with a breakdown of what they knew of each Pain next to each. The only real bit of information was that they shared sight, they all had rods in them, and orange hair.

 

“Lady Tsunade said you have something to tell me,” Shikaku spoke, not looking up. He had a small version of Lady Katsuyu on his shoulder.

 

Not bothering with formalities, Shikamaru lunged into what he and Hinata had discovered; speaking slow enough that the Nara writing the information next to each number could keep up. Once it was in written form it dawned on Shikamaru how little they had.

 

“It’s better than nothing,” sighed the Nara, whose name Shikamaru thought was Rin. “Since you’re playing catch up I’ll brief you. The little statues all indicate high ranked ninja, or Clan leaders and their heir. You are the smaller Kunai. The numbers and names in the middle are our casualty rates. We are not faring well. Many are dead and more are hurt.”

 

“Well to stop the hospital from being over flooded only those who are critical should be going there. We should isolate another building to house those who aren’t too serious but can no longer fight. It can also serve as somewhere for ninjas to rest and recuperate their chakra. The last thing we need is people dying of chakra depletion,” Shikamaru advised, walking over to the map. He looked over the streets, combining it with what he knew of the areas. “The school would be a good spot. The area is always the first to be evacuated, what with the large population of families around there. If we blow the streets here, here, and here it will cut the academy off from the rest of the village, but there are access tunnels through these sections here. Pain might be able to get over the rubble but it would at least stall them. We’ll station Genins and Chunins around the perimeter to protect the people.”

 

 “Hmm,” Shikaku hummed. “Smart. Lady Katsuyu can you instruct these teams here to take out the streets,” he pointed at a number of squads, “and inform people to take those needed through the tunnels. Goro, create a list of Chunins and Genins to station at the academy and relay it through Lady Katsuyu.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“And tell anyone who has observed Pains abilities to relay it through you, Lady Katsuyu, to us. We need to ensure the right squads go against Pains they have the chances of defeating.” Shikaku scowled at the white board. “And we need to figure out if defeating the Pain that resurrects the rest will actually stop them all from coming back.”

 

“The fact that there is still six even after Lord Jiraiya took one down does not look good.” Rin paused when Lady Katsuyu turned to face her. She walked up to the slug, listening to her words. With a sigh, she went up to the board; writing down a number that was creeping passed the hundreds. “That is how many ninjas are out of commotion, but not dead.”

 

One of the men swore.

 

“Alright, we know one of the Pains sucks in jutsus fired at him. But we don’t know how he handles physical attacks” Shikaku started, picking up the two wolf figurines. “Lady Katsuyu, can you please find the one that fits my son’s description and send the Inuzuka squad after him?”

 

“I have a report from Mr Yamanaka, they were attacked by the one that summons creatures. The anbu and Ibiki Morino have stayed behind to fight her,” Lady Katsuyu reported. “I have also relayed the description of the Pain you are looking for and should know soon.”

 

“Was Inoichi, Ino, or the others hurt?” Shikaku asked, the smallest quiver of fear ringing through his voice.

 

Shikamaru doubted anyone else heard it. He only did because he knew his would sound the same, but more panicked.

 

“I was able to protect them with my body. They are heading to the Decipher Division to put some information they have together and will tell us when they have it sorted. Shizune also would like me to inform you that you were right. The rods are chakra receivers. The Pain you were after was seen at the Research Morgue.”

 

“He might be after the other Pains body, or the receivers,” the one non-Nara commented. “We should tell the Inuzuka team to not rush in until they have had time to evaluate what it is he wants.”

 

“Of course.” Lady Katsuyu went silent, no doubt relaying the message. “They are on route now and will be there shortly.

 

“Goro,” Shikamaru spoke up, looking at the other Nara male in the room. “You should go aid Inoichi and Shizune and help them in with the information they have in any way you can.”

 

Goro nodded and, surprisingly to Shikamaru, didn’t look at Shikaku for confirmation before running out of the room. Shikamaru looked over at his father to see if he had any issue with this fact in time to see him sigh and pick up the boulder figurine with a wave pattern, moving it to the hospital, where a number of other figurines sat. He then sadly knocked down the fang figurine.

 

“I’m guessing the boulder is Choza,” Shikamaru spoke softly. “Who is the fang?”

 

Shikaku sighed heavily. “One of our most valuable pieces. Kakashi. The only solas is that Choji was able to get away and pass on information on the two Pains they versed. And Choza is being seen to by Lady Katsuyu. His still on the field but can’t fight. Lady Katsuyu, could you relay it to Rin for us, please?”

 

Rin stepped forward and took Lady Katsuyu over to the white board, writing information next to two Pains, which was fairly comprehensive, before adding information to two others.

 

“Konohamaru versed one that when his clone was in Pain’s grasp he saw a giant face appear. Konohamaru is safe at the academy now. The mouth opened and a hand tried to grab what felt like his extremely enlarged tongue. He knows from seeing Pain attack to others that you cannot see this unless you are the victim. Pain seems to be able to tell truths from lies in this manner. Pain was asking about Naruto and the ninjas refused to answer. I have been getting a number of reports of a similar nature. The entire village is refusing to give Naruto up.”

 

He lost his breath for a moment at Lady Katsuyu’s words. Few people even knew that Naruto wasn’t in the village. He knew from Teuchi and Ayame that many believed Naruto was training on end again. The fact that there wasn’t a single person in the village who tried to save themselves by telling them Naruto’s address or her common training areas meant that Naruto must have accomplished what she had set out to do. The village respected her.

 

Recovering from his shock, Shikamaru looked at the information on the Pains. “We have one who is invulnerable to ninjutsu, another invulnerable to taijutsu, one who summons creatures, another who summons an invisible face, and we have a friggen magnet who only has a five second recharge.” He rubbed his forehead. “With just a small window we will need someone who can move fast with that one.”

 

“Unfortunately there is no one in the village who knows the Fourth’s jutsu, but he once told me that his sensei was quite fast in Sage mode. That’s what gave him the idea.”

 

Shikamaru looked at the man. He was much older than most ninjas, around his mid to late sixties with gray hair and wrinkles. Nara realised that the man wasn’t wearing a Chunin jacket or a forehead protector, indicating that he was retired. Looking closer he realised he knew the man from a photo of his grandfather and from when he was younger. The man had been his grandfather’s second when he was the Head Strategist in the village and was Shikaku’s godfather. His grandmother had said he was as smart as Shikamaru’s grandfather and had only refused the position of Head Strategist out of grief for his dearest friend.

 

“Well then, Hiroto,” Shikaku started with a chuckle, “It only seems fitting that his child has recently undergone training to become a Sage. Perhaps Naruto can put the Fourth to shame.”

 

Shikamaru looked at his father in surprise before shooting a look at Rin. “Dad, I thought Naruto’s parentage was being kept secret from everyone, not just him.”

 

“It is, but Hiroto helped to plan the safeguards put in place when Kushina was giving birth to try and keep the Nine-Tails in her and Rin was one of the people on duty for it.”

 

“And it still all went to hell,” Rin bemoaned softly.  “Kushina was one of my teammates.”

 

“Obvious Kushina is the name of Naruto’s mother, but… did you just say she was the Jinchuriki for the Nine-Tails?”

 

Rin nodded. “Yeah, when a tailed beast is extracted from their host the host dies. Kushina had a lot of chakra though, so she didn’t die right away. She died helping Minato put the Nine-Tails into Naruto. I honestly believe she would have survived if it wasn’t for that.”

 

“So if the Akatsuki did get their hands on the Nine-Tails, Naruto might survive?” Shikamaru asked.

 

“I don’t know. It’s just my belief. Naruto has more chakra than Kushina did but the only way to know would be to test it and I’d rather not have that happen.”

 

“Agreed. But speaking of the knucklehead, is he in the village yet?”

 

“Not here yet. Shikamaru, I need you out in the field. You may be able to notice things others can’t. Follow your instincts and order squads as you see fit. I will follow your lead and advice from here,” Shikaku said, looking at his son seriously.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Your mind is far greater than mine. You might not have my experience but your instincts are much sharper. Your idea with the academy is not something I would have thought of. It ensures we lose less people and stops the medical ninjas from becoming overwhelmed. I need you out there, taking in the information without the delay we have here. We will try to work out where the hell Naruto is. Until Naruto gets here be careful. If Pain finds out where he is they will go straight for him and he will be left defenceless.”

 

Swallowing the lump of dread in his throat, Shikamaru nodded before running out of the room. When he reached the buildings exit he found the village a thing of nightmares. There were summoning creatures throughout the village, standing taller and wider than most buildings. There was rubble everywhere he looked, bodies littered throughout. Taking a moment to ground himself, he thought where best to go first. He started running to where he could see three large summoning creatures, figuring that would be the place needing most help. However, he hadn’t made it there before he saw them disappear. Sliding to a halt near Ibiki, he asked one of the men what was happening. When he heard that the creatures had been dispelled by Pain, his heart dropped into his stomach. If Pain was retreating that meant he had found one of the few people who actually knew where Naruto was.

 

With a vicious growl Shikamaru charged after the small Pain. When he was close enough he threw a kunai at her head. She dodged but he had her attention. They jumped down from the shambled rooftops, landing in a debris filled street. His heart gave a painful thump when he realised that he was standing outside the barbeque place that he and his team had frequented with Asuma-Sensei. The sign lay off to the side, shattered and almost as unrecognisable as the restaurant itself. He turned a glare onto Pain as he started devising a plan. Obviously they could be caught by surprise, as Ryota had proven. There was plenty of rubble to use for shadows and to hide his moves. If she summoned a creature though, he would have to fight it whilst she got away. Meaning he had to keep her hands busy.

 

Activating his shadow, he charged forward. Multiple shadow tendrils tried to spear Pain whilst surrounding her. She was forced to make small dodges, unable to do anything larger, though she still managed to find footing to move away from Shikamaru’s advancing form. When he was nearly on top of her Shikamaru wrapped a shadow around his own waist, throwing himself up whilst the kunai hidden behind him in a shadow were thrown quickly. From his position above he was able to see the kunai pierce her chest, blood splattering out. He landed behind her, only for her to turn sharply to face him. With a smirk he grabbed one of her wrists, a kunai in the other hand. Taking inspiration from Asuma-Sensei, he grinded his shadow along the edge, much like his departed teacher used to do with his wind style. He brought his hand down, the kunai slicing through Pain’s arm.

 

“Try summoning something now,” he taunted. “Without that, you have nothing.”

 

He threw the hand to the side as Pain tried to retreat, her arm handing limply at her side. Walking forward at an almost predator like pace, Shikamaru moved his shadows into place. Using so many was taking its toll on his limited chakra supply but he had to end her before help arrived. It was luck he was dealing with the summoner. He doubted he would fare as well against any other. The key to defeating a summoner was simple, though very bloody.

 

“You will not,” he started, making sure Pain heard every word, “get your hands on the Nine-Tails. And you will _not_ hurt Naruto!”

 

The moment he finished speaking he blocked off Pain completely with his shadows, till the point that she was lost in a sea of black. There was a muffled gasp from within as Shikamaru stabbed her multiple times with his shadow.

 

As he retracted his shadow, breathing heavy from chakra use, a voice sounded through the village that chilled him.

 

“THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW PAIN WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND TRUE PEACE.”

 

Shikamaru looked up to see one of the Pains floating in the air. After processing what he was seeing, he took off running, looking for someone, anyone. He didn’t know what he was after or who he was searching for. He just knew he didn’t want to be standing alone in a destroyed street with the mutilated body of one of the Pains. He looked over his shoulder in time to see a Pain jump up from the street he had been in; followed by the one he had killed, looking perfectly fine. He swore, feeling useless.

 

He found himself near the main armoury again. Shiho spotted him and came running towards him just as the village shook and a wave of dust, concrete, metal, and wood came crashing towards them. Shiho was in the path of the largest cluster of building. Shikamaru sent out his shadow, wrapping her in it and pushing her out of the way. He was so focused on keeping her cocooned he failed to notice the wave that came crashing onto him. Next moment he felt excruciating pain run up his leg as his skull cracked against the ground. He lost all sense of himself when something covered him. He felt a momentary sense of safety and strength. When the darkness lifted he found Lady Katsuyu next to him, obviously having been the one to cover him. His leg was pinned under concrete. With a pained grunt, Shikamaru pushed the weight off his leg, only to feel pain radiate through the limp. As he grasped the leg and ground his teeth, fighting the urge to scream in agony, Shiho appeared in front of him.

 

“Shikamaru, are you hurt? Are you okay?” she asked.

 

Grunting, he looked around, taking in the wreckage that used to be his village. “Yeah. What was it that hit us anyway?”

 

Shikaku walked up to them slowly, holding his arm, one of his eyes closed. He, like Shikamaru and Shiho were covered in scratches and dust. “You okay, Shikamaru?”

 

“Well I’m still alive, although I think my leg is broken.”

 

His father smiled. “Then I think you should count yourself lucky, if that’s all you suffered in the attack.”

 

At those words Shikamaru evaluated his father’s condition again. He was speaking slower and his breaths were more laboured. If Shikamaru was to guess, he would say that his father had broken ribs. Looking around, the Nara heir spotted Rin’s form, a version of Lady Katsuyu seeing to her. Hiroto, however, was nowhere to be seen. Straining his eyes, Shikamaru spotted an arm sticking out the side of a thick slab of what used to be ceiling.

 

“Dad…”

 

“Hiroto gave his life for mine. I will not belittle his sacrifice by pitying myself,” the man stated plainly.

 

“The thing is, frankly,” Shiho started, standing up as tears welled in her eyes, “Shikamaru was trying to protect me, and, he got hurt.”

 

Shikamaru sighed. “Alright now, it’s not the time or place for tears. They possess a jutsu that’s this powerful but they didn’t use it against us when they first attacked the village. Which means they had a purpose in coming here. They must have finally fulfilled that purpose so they changed their approach from guerrilla hit and run tactics to an all out offensive on the village as a whole.”

 

“But who are they?”

 

It hadn’t occurred to him that Shiho wasn’t a fighter. The Decipher Division had little combat capabilities so they often stayed in the division and worked through any information needed, and helped with the armouries. She would not have seen the enemy at all.

 

“Well it’s someone who can do this much damage to the Leaf Village,” Shikamaru explained. “The Akatsuki have attacked us, and they are after Naruto Uzumaki. They need him alive so obviously they know he isn’t in the village.”

 

“I agree and that is not good for Naruto or the toads,” Shikaku spoke.

 

“I sure wouldn’t survive very long if I relied solely on luck but it was lucky I survived that.” He looked at Shiho. “Don’t bother crying. Just hope we don’t get hit by another attack.”

 

He stopped, feeling a comforting pressure on his uninjured leg, moving up his body. He knew that presence instantly and reached out with his own chakra to pinpoint it. _Naruto!_ Looking around, he found a plank of splintered wood that obviously used to be part of a much larger beam.

 

“Shiho, can you hand me that,” he pointed, “and help me to my feet.”

 

She looked reluctant to follow the last request but eventually she pulled him up. He had to bite down on his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop any scream he would make. Once he had the wood situated under his armpit as a makeshift crutch he started hobbling in the direction the chakra was coming from.

 

“What are you doing?” Shikaku yelped, only to flinch and hold his ribs.

 

“Naruto is here. He sent his chakra out to me. He’s probably trying to check on his friends.” Each step felt as though his bones were grinding together and on the edge of snapping from his body.

 

“Shikamaru, you can’t walk on that leg,” Shikaku commented with concern.

 

“I will.” As though to prove it too his father, and to alleviate some of the older man’s worry, Shikamaru used some of his last remaining chakra to bring forth shadows to wrap tight around his leg. He felt the blood drain further from his face and spots appeared in his vision but the splint made it easier to walk.

 

“You certainly are inventive with your shadow. I’m impressed.” Shikaku lumbered after his son. “It looks like at least two-thirds of the village was destroyed. But the estates should be untouched, which means your mother and the rest of the Clan should be safe.”

 

“Wouldn’t they have evacuated?” Shiho asked.

 

With a grunt, Shikaku explained, something Shikamaru was thankful for since he was afraid he would vomit from pain if he opened his mouth. “The Naras go into the forest surrounding the back of our estate. That way the deer are protected. If necessary they can escape through there and out of the village. Enemy can’t enter the forest without the deer attacking.”

 

He and his father allowed Shiho to help them over giant slabs and built up debris. When Naruto’s chakra left him he felt terror, until they walked around a large chunk of wall only to find themselves on the edge of an overwhelming crater. Hinata and one of her clansmen were nearby. As he sat down on the fallen wall, taking pressure off his leg, Hinata walked up to him.

 

“Shikamaru, are you alright? Mr Nara, are you and… um?” she trailed off, looking at the blonde.

 

“Shiho, and we are fine, thank you,” Shikaku responded.

 

The Nara heir would have also reassured his friend that whilst he was exhausted and in pain he was relatively fine but he was too busy staring at the middle of the crater. Standing off to one side of the hole were three giant toads, one being the toad he had seen Naruto summon years before. Squinting through the dust he saw that the middle toad had another toad on top of him, and on top of that toad was a figure.

 

“Hinata, is that…”

 

“Naruto!” the Hyuga breathed.


	49. The Bow And The Arrow

The breath was pulled out of him so severely that he felt light headed. He knew that Naruto was strong, that she was a great fighter, and could take on even some of the smartest enemies. But there was something about Naruto now that surprised him. Frowning at the figure, he realised what it was. He had never thought that Naruto could have such a demanding presence. The Pains, who had appeared in the crater shortly after Naruto, stopped short of attacking the blonde. Even though Pain’s entire reason to be in the village was to capture Naruto, being confronted by her intimidating presences obviously caused them hesitation. He could see Pain trying to evaluate Naruto and the extent of the threat that she posed.

 

Surprisingly, Naruto didn’t charge into the fight as was expected from her track record. Instead, she stood still. It was unnerving for Shikamaru to witness a woman he knew to be impulsive and constantly moving to be so still she could have been mistaken for a statue.

 

Finally, Shikamaru saw Naruto turn her gaze in his direction. Slowly, she turned to talk to the three large toads. The toads then began shifting. Their movements were small but appearing to be précised. They grounded their feet, they moved apart enough to have room to move if attacked. Most of all, they caused dust to be kicked into the air, clouding the scene. Shikamaru frowned, his view of Naruto being completely obscured as dust tickled his throat. He coughed and hacked. When a hand started to rub his back he jumped, causing pain to rack through his leg.

 

“Sorry. I had to create a cover. I couldn’t risk Pain charging over here.”

 

Looking over his shoulder he was stunned to see Naruto smiling gently at him. She was wearing her usual clothing, with a red and black cloak bellowing around her.

 

“Miss me?”

 

Unable to stand, Shikamaru pulled Naruto down to sit beside him. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, he pulled her close as he kissed her. Reluctantly, he released her enough to study her face. He could see the sadness in her eyes that he knew was from the state of the village. Other than that, Naruto looked healthy, strong, and… feminine?

 

“You’re not wearing your chest binds!” Shikamaru stated in surprise.

 

Naruto gave a wet chuckle as she sniffled. “Had no time to put them on. Plus from the distance I don’t think anyone will notice.” She nodded down at the crates.

 

Shikamaru hadn’t realised he was talking to a clone until he looked back at the toads, spotting Naruto and Lady Tsunade. It looked like the leader of the village planned to fight all six Pains on her own.

 

“Old Granny’s chakra is too low for this fight.” Naruto stated before looking at Hinata. “Good to see you’re alright, Hinata. Your little sister is alright.”

 

“Thank you, Naruto. Please be careful against Pain, and I’ll help you any way I can.”

 

“You need to focus on restoring your chakra.” Naruto turned her gaze to Shikaku and Shikamaru, clearly evaluating their states. “I need you two to tell me everything you know on the Pains so it can be passed onto the real me. I doubt I’ll be able to sneak a clone over here again so I need all you know now.”

 

“I’m assuming that you now have Sage mode,” Shikaku commented, sitting down on some of the rubble.

 

“Yeah.” Naruto sighed, her hand sliding into Shikamaru’s. “The real me is in it now. I could go into it as well, but I have to stay still to gather nature chakra and at the moment I need to release some of this energy.”

 

Shikamaru looked down, only just noticing that Naruto’s leg was jiggling rapidly. He tightened his hold on her hand, getting a tight smile in return.

 

“Well the first thing you should know, is that there is a healer among them. There is one that will bring the others back to life. You need to target him first.”

 

“Except that the healer was the one that Konohamaru took down. I saw that same Pain resurrecting the one I took down. I would say that there were two but that doesn’t fit any theory we have.” Shikamaru sighed, trying to think over the other possibilities.

 

“Well was he killed or was the chakra that was going to the rods cut off?” Naruto asked, staring down at the six Pains in the distance.

 

“How did you know they were chakra receivers?” Shiho asked, not meeting Naruto’s eye, but instead staring at Naruto’s hand in Shikamaru’s.

 

“In Sage mode I can sense all chakra in the village. I noticed the chakra going into the rods.” Naruto shrugged, turning back to the two Nara men. “What do you think?”

 

“Highly plausible. So focus on destroying his body complete.” Shikamaru proceeded to give Naruto a quick description of each Pain and their abilities. As they spoke, one of the Pains attacked Lady Tsunade. The Hokage was untouched, however, since the real Naruto jumped into the fight. With one punch she destroyed the Pain that appeared to be made of metal.

 

“Well, I officially have a clock on my Sage mode now.”

 

“Hinata, can you get your clan to find able ninjas to keep the Pains in the crater. We can’t have them trying to hide one to revive the others.” Shikamaru turned to Naruto, knowing the clone would dispel soon. “What else do you need?”

 

“I need you to stay safe. You’re injured as it is. You’ve already pointed me at the right target. That’s what I needed most. Well, I’m off to get justice for Pervy-Sage.” Naruto leant forward, kissing Shikamaru. “Wish me luck.”

 

When she dispelled, he turned his gaze onto the real Naruto who had started her fight with Pain. The Pains had wisely put their healer behind the remaining four. The summoner was at the front, allowing her to bring in large reinforcements for the front line. When Shikamaru looked around the perimeter of the crater he realised that Naruto had led them to the perfect spot to observe the fight, and had allowed the clone Naruto easier access to their location.

 

Whilst the summoning creatures were being dealt with by the three toads Naruto attacked the Pains. Since the healer was behind a wall made of the other four other Pains she couldn’t aim directly for him. The blonde was able to take out the Pain that was weak to physical attacks. If she didn’t take down the healer though, her two defeats would be for nothing. Next moment Naruto formed something above her head. It looked like it was composed of light, making it hard for Shikamaru to see. He turned to Hinata for an explanation.

 

“It looks like a shuriken.”

 

“The rasenshuriken?! But Naruto hurts herself when she uses it!” Shikamaru went to jump up in the hopes of stopping her, only to give a loud yelp of pain. All his fears were for nothing though, when Naruto threw the jutsu.

 

It soared at the Pains, breaking their ranks. Whilst two went into the air to avoid it two other were still on the ground. The rasenshuriken expanded once it was next to them, succeeding in taking another Pain out. It was clear by how the jutsu exploded that Naruto had been aiming for the healer with every intention of obliterating his body. Unfortunately he was the first Pain to have fled from the attack. However, Naruto had effectively broken their line of defence, leaving the healer open. But the rasenshurikan would have cost Naruto chakra, shortening her Sage mode time significantly.

 

“I wish we could help,” Shikamaru muttered, looking at the ninjas dotting the ring of the crater, all poised to push Pain back if necessary.

 

“Naruto is a Sage now, and is in a class of her own. The best way to help her is to stay out of her way. I saw Lord Jiraiya fight a number of times. Sages carry immense power and it is always best to give them the room needed to release that power. But Naruto is obviously taking your advice into account.”

 

“Not to mention I’m making sure she can put the information with the faces,” Lady Katsuyu assured, appearing on Shikaku’s shoulder. “Naruto has asked me to pass on any strategies that you might suggest as well. She certainly seems to value your opinion.”

 

“Do you know how much chakra Naruto lost in that last attack?” Shikamaru asked, his eyes not leaving the blonde in the distance.

 

“Too much. I am also connected to the toad that calls herself Ma. She has informed me that Naruto’s Sage mode won’t last much longer.”

 

“Lady Katsuyu, can you suggest to Ma that they cut the visual link between the healer and the rest of the Pains?” Shikamaru said, looking at the slug. “I suggest utilising the size of the three other toads. Have them form a barrier between Naruto and the healer, and the other Pains. The others will do everything they can to protect the healer.”

 

“Of course.” Lady Katsuyu turned silent for a moment. “They were thinking along the same lines but thank you for the idea to use the other toads. Unfortunately the summoner is keeping the three toads busy and Naruto. None of them can get a visual on the one who resurrects the others.”

 

“Which means he is probably going to try to heal one of the fallen. My bet is the one who is invulnerable to ninjutsu.” Shikaku rubbed his head, looking thoughtful. “Tell Ma that they should aim for the healer still but warn Naruto that by the time they separate him from the others he will probably have resurrected at least one of the Pains.”

 

“Luckily there is no trace of the one that was hit by Naruto’s rasenshuriken. The body must have completely been destroyed,” Hinata commented, her byakugan scanning the area.

 

A crash shook the village. Looking over, Shikamaru saw a giant dust cloud and noticed that one of the toads was missing. When the dust finally cleared only two Pains could be seen in the battle ground. He had to turn to Hinata for answers though.

 

“The summoner and the Pain that repels things are still standing. The Healer is in the toad’s mouth with Naruto.”

 

“Well, that’s one way to use the toads to break the sight.” Shikamaru couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think Naruto might have inspired that move a bit too much.”

 

“Hinata, Lady Katsuyu, can you please keep us apprised on how Naruto fairs against the healer?” Shikaku asked, looking at the toads in the distance.

 

“Naruto has managed to take down the Pain but is no longer in Sage mode,” Lady Katsuyu explained. “She is unable to destroy the body. But she says not to worry, she will be in Sage mode again in a moment.”

 

Shikamaru looked at Hinata, hoping the dark haired girl would tell him how Naruto was.

 

“They’re no longer in the toad’s mouth and the Pain with the push ability is fighting Naruto. She looks exhausted though. A small toad has taken the scroll Naruto had and used it to summon a Naruto clone that is in Sage mode.”

 

“That must be what Naruto meant. Lady Katsuyu, can you find out how many clones Naruto has in Sage mode?” Shikamaru sighed. He knew Naruto could make many clones but that did not mean she would be able to have them all in Sage mode. He still hoped it was a high number though.

 

“According to Pa, he can only summon one more clone.”

 

“But I’ve seen Naruto summon hundreds of clones!” Hinata yelped, looked at the slug in surprise.

 

“Pa said that Naruto couldn’t summon more than two clones or she would loose concentration… and risk turning into a toad statue.” At Shikamaru’s look of confusion, Lady Katsuyu continued. “I said that correctly! Apparently Naruto stretched her concentration by creating the clone she sent over here.”

 

Shikamaru swore as he watched Naruto fire a rasenshuriken at the body of the Pain with the resurrection ability. Unfortunately, said Pain had had time to bring back the Pain invulnerable to ninjutsu before he had been defeated. The newly resurrected Pain absorbed the attack easily.

 

“Naruto can only do that move three more times in total.” Lady Katsuyu looked at Shikamaru. “She wants to know if you have any suggestions? She can’t use her rasenshuriken whilst that, in her words, ‘spiky faced Pain’ lives. But she can’t leave the body where the others can get to it and revive him.”

 

“Have one of the toads guard the body until we can find someone with the talents to destroy it.” Shikaku went silent, thinking over his options.

 

“Do you know if any of the people in charge of burials are nearby and have chakra stored?” Shikamaru asked, getting confused looks from Shiho and the Hyuga man. Hinata started looking around as Shikaku looked thoughtful.

 

“What are you thinking, Shikamaru?”

 

“That if we can’t destroy the body we can bury it deep underground to destroy after the fight. None of the Pains appear to have a way of digging up the ground and if they try to get at the body we have the perimeter forces to push them back.” He watched his father nod before asking Lady Katsuyu to convey their orders to the toads and Naruto, who had engaged ‘Spiky Face Pain’ in battle.

 

Unfortunately, the Pains had abandoned their fighting strategy of having one fight Naruto as the others used their visual connection to see all of her attacks. Since they had been reduced to three the Summoner had sent creatures into battle Naruto along with Spiky Face. As this was going on the toad that had let Naruto fight in his mouth grabbed the Healer’s body and jumped towards the edge of the crater. The one Pain who was not fighting Naruto, who Shikamaru believed was the leader of the six, took pursuit.

 

“Hinata, who are the forces at that area of the crater?” Shikamaru brought his hands together, watching the toad’s movements closely.

 

“Genma, Anko, and the two gate guards. There is a Burial Master five meters back from them too.”

 

“Lady Katsuyu, tell Genma and Anko to keep Pain in the crater. Stop him from going after the body, and after Naruto. Tell Izumo and Kotetsu they are to ensure the burial of that body. Make it as deep as possible! And send the toad back into the fight against the summoned creatures. The other two are barely keeping them off Naruto. At this rate Naruto will lose her Sage mode too quickly.” Shikamaru breathed heavily after his explosion of instructions. Yet again he waited for his father to contradict his orders or make adjustments, but it never came.

 

Even from a distance, he was able to see that Genma and Anko weren’t in perfect form. They had obviously already been in battle or had been injured during the explosion. However, the two were able to keep Pain distracted as Naruto dealt with the other two. Spiky Face had grabbed Naruto from behind.

 

“He’s trying to take the chakra coating Naruto,” Lady Katsuyu explained. “That’s what Naruto used to defeat him the first time.”

 

“What the hell is happening to him?” Shikamaru gasped, wishing he was close enough to see what was happening properly. Spiky Face’s form was shifting and the bright orange of his hair was dulling.

 

“Naruto is letting him take her nature chakra. As I said, Naruto has to keep her concentration as she takes nature chakra into her body. She had to train for that.”

 

“So does that mean…” Shiho started, looking a mix of awestruck and horrified.

 

“He’s turning into a toad statue,” Hinata confirmed with a giggle. “Naruto has turned his ability against him.”

 

 _Smart woman!_ He couldn’t help staring down at Naruto’s form with a smirk on his face. The same feeling of surprise and intrigue from the Chunnin exams filled him. Naruto was always unpredictable but there was something in moments like this that made part of Shikamaru want to study every inch of the woman and discover how she worked and what made her tick.

 

Unfortunately, the Pain that Genma and Anko were dealing with pushed them back. Pain charged at Naruto who was yet again surrounded by summoning creatures. The three large toads were fighting the creatures, allowing Naruto to change her focus to the two remaining Pains. However, it was clear that she was breathing heavy. Shikamaru doubted Naruto’s Sage mode was going to last much longer. Even so, Naruto continued to fight the two Pains, dodging attacks from the summoning creatures. After her Sage mode wore off she continued fighting, though it was clear that she didn’t have it in her to defeat the Pains without Sage mode. The only reason Shikamaru knew she wasn’t in Sage mode was by how sluggish her movements had become.

 

“Tell Naruto that the Summoner will be powerless if she can’t do the summoning sign. She has no fighting abilities, and only hides behind her creatures.” Shikamaru looked at Lady Katsuyu, hoping she could pass the message on quick enough to help the blonde. He noticed, however, that Naruto was moving faster, obviously in Sage mode again.

 

She aimed her focus at the Summoner, and followed Shikamaru’s suggestion. Naruto grabbed the Summoner’s wrist, slamming her arm down onto the Pain’s forearm, breaking the bone.

 

“Oh, no!”

 

Shikamaru looked at the Hyuga man next to Hinata, wondering what he had seen with his byakugan. Hinata looked as confused as the rest though.

 

“Lady Hinata,” the man started. “You may not know but a small number of people in the clan can not only see chakra flowing through the body but can see the quantity of chakra someone has. When Naruto defeated the fourth Pain I realised my fear was right. With each Pain that is defeated the chakra in the others increased. At first I thought their chakra was just recovering from their previous fights. But with each Pain’s defeat their chakra has had a noticeable increase.”

 

Looking at his father for guidance, Shikamaru swallowed the panic in his throat. His mind was moving with increasing speed but all his thoughts were going in circles and running into each other. His father, on the other hand, appeared to have a more comprehensive thought pattern.

 

“It’s possible that the real Pain is dividing his or her chakra among the six Pains. With the defeat of each Pain the remaining Pains become stronger.”

 

“But Naruto is in her last Sage mode! If she defeats one more Pain, the remaining one will be the strongest whilst Naruto will be at her weakest.” Hinata clasped her hands together to stop them from fidgeting.

 

“And then she’ll still have the real Pain to deal with.” Shikamaru pointed out, his throat constricting. “We need to nullify the real Pain before Naruto finished her fight. The real one should be vulnerable as he keeps the jutsu connected. We have to work out where the real Pain is.”

 

“The rods are chakra receivers. They would have a limited range, which means the real Pain would have to be close by.” Shikaku rubbed his chin. “With the destruction of the village I think we can assume the real Pain is not in its borders.” Shikaku thought for a moment before turning to his son. “Shikamaru, I want you to coordinate the search. I will lead one of the small squadrons. Once the enemy is found you can coordinate the attack.”

 

Ignoring his heart, that had lodged its self in his throat; he nodded at his father’s command. With the help of Lady Katsuyu, Shikamaru was able to assemble five squads of two or three ninjas to search the surrounding forest. He had been able to narrow the search down when he realised that the real Pain would have to have a way to broadcast his chakra to the other Pains and therefore needed some space and a high point. He made sure that the squads all had a sensory type in the party. Shikamaru was so focused on instructing the groups and crossing out areas of the grid that he had drawn in the dirt that he jumped when Hinata gasped painfully. He looked at the dark haired girl only to follow her gaze down to the battle field. Naruto had defeated the Summoner, leaving her only opponent the leader of the six. He wished that Naruto would have been able to defeat the last Pain before her Sage mode ended. Unfortunately, Naruto was no longer in her Sage mode and Pain looked for the most part unharmed. The blonde was still fighting, but was being easily thrown around. He watched in dismay as Pain began toying with Naruto. Pain punched the blonde in the stomach before using his push ability, throwing the woman across the crater. She landed heavily on the ground close to the rim Shikamaru sat at. Looking over the edge, he could see Naruto’s anguished face. Next moment, Pain was looming over her, a long metal rod in hand.

 

Shikamaru screamed when Pain started to repeatedly bring down rods, stabbing Naruto. Naruto was pinned to the ground with rods throughout her body. One was clearly more painful than the rest though. Whilst the others were stabbed into nonfatal areas, there was one stabbed into her stomach. It would have killed anyone else but a jinchuriki could handle more than others. Without even realising, Shikamaru had wrapped his leg in a tight cast of shadows. He threw himself over the edge of the crater, running to Naruto. When he was close enough, Shikamaru sent out his shadows, towards Pain. He aimed to stab the man in his head, chest, and stomach. He reached Naruto, only for his strength to give out, causing him to collapse next to the woman. Pain racked his body as his chakra waned. Black spots danced in his vision. Crawling to Naruto’s prone body as he put every last bit of strength into killing Pain with his shadow, he tried to pull the rod out of Naruto’s stomach. Putting his weight on his knees and gritting his teeth against the pain, he yanked as hard as he could. The metal was slick with blood. Naruto’s blood. His stomach swirled in a sickening manner as he looked down at the blonde. Tears leaked down his face, dropping onto his arms.

 

“Naruto, get up, please!”

 

The woman’s eyes came into focus enough to see him. “Shikamaru…” A terrified expression covered her face. “Run! RUN!”

 

Still trying to pull out the rod, Shikamaru followed her gaze. His shadows had disappeared completely. With nothing to distract himself, Pain had set his sights on Shikamaru. The Nara man had never felt more like an annoying insect in his life. Pain raised the rod grasped in his hand, aiming at Shikamaru.

 

“SHIKAMARU, GO!” Naruto yelled, her voice having a gurgled quality to it. She coughed at the end of her words, blood splattering her lips.

 

Grabbing one of the rods imbedded more shallowly in Naruto’s body, he ripped it out and threw it at Pain. The man knocked it aside but he was clearly annoyed. He knew removing the rod hurt Naruto, but trying slower would have caused more pain.

 

“Shikamaru, please, go!” Tears leaked out of the corners of Naruto’s eyes as her hand twitched, clearly trying to reach out to the man.

 

“I’m not leaving you, you idiot,” Shikamaru snapped, stretching his shadow out to the abandoned rod. His body burnt, his broken leg screaming in protest.

 

With his shadow, he stabbed the rod into Pain’s back, enjoying the look of agony that covered the man’s face. It was short lived, and Shikamaru was still unable to pull the metal pole out of Naruto’s stomach. Pain used his push to throw Shikamaru away from Naruto. He landed awkwardly. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet, limping back over to Naruto. With each step it felt like his broken leg was going to give out from under him. He ignored Naruto’s pleas for him to stop. He ignored Pain who was asking him why he was continuing to fight. He ignored the blood running into his eyes and clouding his blurred vision. All he could see was Naruto, broken, and bloody, and willing to die if only he would run. He felt something slam into his stomach before he felt the rush of air surround his body. With a sickening plunge, he hit the ground. The only thing that reached him through his pain was the sound of Naruto’s voice.

 

“SHIKAMARU!”

 

The next thing Shikamaru knew, he was looking up at Ino who was worried. He looked around the best he could. His body protested even the smallest of movements that came with breathing. Seeking out the bright blonde hair of Naruto, he spotted something in the air. It was red and black, and covered in white bone. Putting a hand over one of his eyes to stop his double vision, he was able to make out five tails flying around.

 

“Is that – ?” he gasped, only to flinch violently at the pain that ran through his body.

 

“Naruto, yeah.” Ino sighed, not looking up from healing him.

 

Shikamaru stared at the movements of the fight, noticing how the fight was moving further away from the village. Letting his gaze sweep around the area he noticed how he was no longer in the crater, but instead close to where he had been sitting before. Hinata stood off to the side, staring at the fight with horror. Shiho sat at his feet, and Uncle Inoichi stood behind Ino, staring up at Naruto.

 

“Naruto lost control when Pain threw you,” Ino explained. “It was explosive. We were afraid that you had been killed but when we went into the crater to find you, you were in a cocoon of chakra. Your friend, Shiho, couldn’t get through it but when dad and I touched it, it went away. It was red and blue. I think Naruto used some of the Nine-Tails’ chakra to create it.”

 

“Shikamaru, what you did was amazing,” Uncle Inoichi said, kneeling down next to his daughter. “… Never do it again!”

 

He tried to laugh but winced instead. “Ino…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Wake me up when Naruto wins!” He let the darkness take him again, feeling the ground rumble under him. The sound of fighting was almost lulling to him.

 

/ / / / /

 

He felt fingers stroking his forehead, pushing locks of hair aside. Letting the gentle feeling over take him, he slowly opened his eyes. The bright light of the sun blinded him. Turning his gaze to the side, he saw Naruto smiling down at him. She sat calmly, running her fingers through his hair.

 

“I swear you are trying to make me grey or something!” Naruto joked.

 

“I couldn’t let him kill you.”

 

“He nearly killed you instead!” the woman stated before sighing. “But you’re alive. And your hair band is broken.”

 

“Technically, it was dad’s one. You stole mine.” Shikamaru gave Naruto a smile before a sobering thought entered his mind. “Naruto, I need to tell you about Kakashi-Sensei.”

 

“He’s fine, Shikamaru. A lot of the dead are back.” Naruto stroked his hair again. “I’ll explain later. I’m tired.”

 

He laughed when Naruto threw herself down into a lying position with an exaggerated groan. Since he couldn’t move without shooting pain, he didn’t sit up to see her. Instead, he reached out and took Naruto’s hand in his.

 

“Alright, I found a stretcher,” Ino declared, joining the two. “Since the hospital is packed, and we’re setting up tents for more injured people, we thought we’d take you to your house. Airi found us and said that your estate is completely intake… okay there is one or two houses who suffered some damage from the earthquakes.”

 

“My bad!” Naruto declared, raising an arm that she then dropped over her face.

 

“So my mum, the deer…”

 

“They are all safe. Sorry, I figured you’d realise when I didn’t mention them,” Naruto muttered at his side.

 

“I did. I know you would have said something to me if you knew they were dead, but I was worried they might be injured.”

 

“No, they are all fine. Your mum was able to take mine with her into the forest. I’m glad because my estate was hit pretty hard.” Ino sighed, waving someone over. “I’ll heal you at the estate. Eiji is going to look you over, Naruto, especially after the Nine-Tails got loose.”

 

“How bad did it get?” Shikamaru turned his head, looking at the blonde.

 

“All nine tails nearly came out but the seal has been done back up so he won’t be getting loose. I promise I will explain everything… after I have a nap. I’m nearly out of chakra.”

 

“Then why have you transformed yourself into a boy?” Ino snapped playfully.

 

“Because the villagers just started coming at me suddenly and it scared me,” grumbled the blonde as she sat up.

 

“They were showing how much they appreciated what you did for them,” Uncle Inoichi stated calmly, putting a stretcher next to Shikamaru. He and Shikaku lifted Shikamaru gently onto the stretcher to carry him. “I understand your hesitation but I am so proud of you and the village isn’t going to hurt you. Naruto, not a single person gave you up. Pain only found out where you were from forcibly reading the information in Shizune’s mind.”

 

Naruto smiled softly as she walked beside Shikamaru’s stretcher. When they reached the estate, however, she backed away, trying to hide behind Uncle Inoichi. She stared, wide eyed, at the group of people waiting for them. When they spotted Naruto they had started clapping. Naruto slowly stepped out from behind the blond man when Shikamaru held out his hand for her to grasp. Holding tight, she faced the Nara clan, only to put a hand to her head as she swayed. Ino grabbed her shoulders as her transformation jutsu disappeared.

 

The clan had no real time to reach thanks to Shikamaru’s mother running forward, Ino’s mother a step behind her. Yoshino kissed her husband before bending down to kiss Shikamaru’s forehead. Aunt Momiji enveloped both Ino and Naruto into a hug, tears running down her face.

 

“I’m so glad my girls are okay.”

 

“Aunt Momiji, you should be resting. All this stress will make you sick.” Naruto stared at the woman, trying to evaluate her condition.

 

The petite woman gave a wet chuckle. “We got word of what happened. Both of you have came so far.” She wiped at her eyes. “Now, you two need to rest!”

 

Naruto went to reply only to be engulfed in another hug with Ino, this time caused by Yoshino. Naruto awkwardly patted Yoshino’s back, clearly not sure how to respond.

 

“Eiji is already in the Main House. He wants to make sure you’re okay,” Yoshino explained, starting to lead the group to the house.

 

“Can I have a shower first?” Naruto muttered with a yawn. “I was training all day before we noticed that one of the toads left the roster. That reminds me… someone killed a toad… I’m gonna have to find out who.”

 

“Leave that to me, Naruto,” Shikaku spoke up. “We owe it to the toads to find out what happened to one of their own.”

 

His father and uncle were kind enough to take Shikamaru to his room so that he didn’t have to make his way there once his leg was bandaged. Unfortunately, Ino was to be his healer, meaning she cut off his ruined pants to see his leg. He had known Ino since he was a child so being in his boxers around her wasn’t as awkward as it could have been but it still wasn’t comfortable. The fact that Naruto had giggled before dashing from the room didn’t help.

 

“Congratulations, idiot,” Ino declared after she had examined him, “you managed to break your leg in three places. You also have contusions, cuts, and bruises, and a nasty gash on your head. In medical terms, you’re a mess!”

 

Naruto laughed as she walked back into the room. Her appearance made him choke on his own saliva. Even Ino looked stunned. Somehow, she had gotten her hands on one of his button up shirts and a pair of his old boxer shorts. The shorts were a little too small for her, looking more like underwear. The pain in his leg was able to force his mind to focus.

 

“The shirt thief strikes again,” he joked, wincing when he chuckled.

 

“And I’m not even sorry.” Naruto crawled onto the bed, looking down at Shikamaru as he laid on the ground.

 

Ino, who was applying a cast to Shikamaru’s leg, looked over at the blonde. “Has Eiji checked you out?”

 

“Yeah,” Naruto muttered as she pulled the blankets over herself. “He said that I had a few scratches and bruises but nothing too back. When the Nine-Tails took over he actually healed all my wounds bar the little ones. By the way, I’m not moving! I’m sleeping here.”

 

“I kind of figured,” Shikamaru admitted. “And thank the Nine-Tails for me.”

 

He was given a confused look from both blondes, making him shrug, only to regret the movement. “He saved your life when Sasuke tried to kill you, and he saved you now. Not to mention I noticed how he took the fight away from the people. Even if he didn’t do the last one on purpose, I still want you to thank him for me for saving your life.”

 

“He says ‘piss off’… I might have paraphrased since he used some very inappropriate words,” Naruto mumbled, her eyes closed.

 

Ino and Shikamaru paused before looking at each other.

 

“Is she asleep?” Ino whispered.

 

“I think so. And I think sleep would be great. Are we done here?”

 

“Yes, just take these. Two, three times a day, on an empty stomach. They are designed to stop pain, stop infections, and to speed up the healing process in ninjas.” Ino handed him a bottle of tablets. “I’ll get Uncle Shikaku to help you up and I’ll get you a drink.”

 

The moment he was lying on his bed and had taken the tablets, he felt himself falling asleep. Sleeping in a full leg cast was not easy, especially when he turned onto his side to hug Naruto. The only up side was that Ino had used a jutsu she leant in her medical training to dry and harden the cast quickly. He pulled Naruto close, kissing her shoulder and enjoying the feel of her heartbeat against his chest. Somehow, they had managed to defeat Pain. The village was in ruins but Ino had explained some of what had happened when he was unconscious. Naruto had somehow gotten the real Pain to use his powers to resurrect many of the dead in the village. The woman had somehow taken their biggest enemy and convinced him to give his life to save the villagers. At times it was hard to believe how much force of will the woman had. But he shouldn’t have been surprised. She had swayed an entire village into wanting to give their own lives for her, even though she would never ask them too.

 

**_Yey, no cliffhanger. Obviously, Shikamaru doesn’t do as much against Pain personally as Hinata did, but that’s mainly cause he had a broken leg a little chakra left. I could have changed it but I thought it fit better like this._ **

****

**_R and R._ **


	50. Planning To Do

He woke up to pain racking his body. With a groan, he opened his eyes to find his bed empty. There were, however, crutches sitting next to the bed. Slowly, he pulled himself up, supporting himself with the crutches, and making his progress out of the room. Naruto had left the door open, something he was thankful for. Following the voices travelling through the hallway, Shikamaru limped into the lounge room. It was almost overwhelming to have so many people in one room, the smell of sweat, blood, and dust clouding the air.

 

Making a beeline for the couch, Shikamaru looked around at the faces surrounding him. His parents were obviously there, as was Ino and her parents, and his Uncle Satoru, Dani, Ryota, Airi, and Eiji. The crowd easily moved to let him through, allowing him to take the vacant seat next to Naruto. The woman was still in his shirt, but her legs were covered by a blanket.  She moved into his side gently when he put an arm around her shoulders.

 

“What’s going on?” he whispered.

 

“At the moment we keep getting reports on village, the injured, the damage, stuff like that.” Naruto sighed, accepting the tea that Aunt Momiji handed her. “Thanks, Aunty.”

 

“Around three quarters of the village has been destroyed,” Aunt Momiji explained as she handed a coffee to Shikamaru. “Most of the estates are fairly alright.”

 

“Hinata just left. Apparently the Hyuga estate has some superficial damage. Choji sent some clan members over to help move the debris. Hinata couldn’t get into her house.” Naruto sniffed Shikamaru’s coffee before shaking her head, her nose wrinkles.

 

With a soft smile at the girl, he looked around for his large friend. “Where is Choji?”

 

“Gone to check on Choza and to organise his clan,” Shikaku explained. “The Akimichi clan is in charge of organising the rebuilding. But first they have to clean away the rubble. At the moment we are trying to get an accurate number of injured and dead. The death toll is lower than it was during the fight, thanks to Naruto, but there are still some who lost their lives.”

 

“How did you manage to bring people back to life?” Shikamaru asked, looking at the woman in confusion.

 

“I didn’t. Nagato did it.” At the frown from a number of people in the room, Naruto elaborated. “Nagato was the real Pain. He did everything because he misinterpreted something Pervy-Sage said. Pervy-Sage asked me once how would I go about bringing the world to peace. Nagato had suffered so much that he couldn’t see anything but pain. He believed that when someone caused you pain it just causes more pain and hate until it was a never ending cycle. I showed Nagato that, although he had killed Pervy-Sage, although he had attacked my home, killed Kakashi-Sensei, hurt you, I didn’t hate him. I felt sorry for him. I tracked him down to show him that I wasn’t going to let what he did rule me. Hell, most of the village has hurt me, mentally, physically, and emotionally. If I don’t let them make me hateful, how can one of Pervy-Sage’s students affect me?”

 

“So you showed him that you could do what Nagato failed at?” Inoichi chuckled. “Lord Jiraiya certainly taught you well.”

 

“She’s working hard for the Hokage title.”

 

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, only to flinch at the pain that went through his muscles. Thankfully, Naruto looked at the newcomer for him, smiling at the man.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei, you’re walking around.”

 

“Thanks to you, yes.” Kakashi-Sensei walked around the couch, easing Shikamaru’s neck muscles. “The civilians have been alerted to the state of the village. They are anxious to come back and help but the problem is that we have nowhere to house them. We are trying to get a head count of the civilians not in clans now, but it will take some time.”

 

“Shit, my building was destroyed.” Naruto swore again. “Not counting myself, there are ten families in that building… all well! I guess it’s an opportunity to redesign the layouts of the building. The Beltron twins would like their own rooms in apartment five.”

 

“Leave that to your building owner,” Kakashi-Sensei waved off. “Shikaku, your clan is the one who organises this stuff. Any ideas where we should put the civilians while we rebuild? We can’t just have them in tents, they will end up in the way, and there is bound to be issues with children.”

 

“Well the estates are mostly fine. We could all take in some people. We had five houses destroyed here by summoning creatures but we still have some room. The Yamanaka estate suffered a lot of damage, so they are out, the Hyugas rarely let people into their estate out of safety. They’ve had people try to steal their eyes too much. I actually don’t know if we can all find space for the civilians.” Shikaku sighed.

 

“What about the empty estate?”

 

Everyone turned their eyes onto Naruto, who was preoccupied with spreading her blanket over Shikamaru’s legs as well as her own. When she noticed the silence, she elaborated.

 

“The Uchiha estate. It’s completely empty, and it’s one of the largest estates. You should leave the main house empty, cause you don’t want to look like your disrespecting the lost clan, or it’s surviving member, but it could easily house everyone. People will have to share houses, and sleep on cots and stuff, but they should fit. It will need a clean, since it’s bound to be dusty, but it should be liveable, especially for a short time.”

 

“We could also put tents up in the courtyard too,” Shikaku added, looking thoughtful. “It will get the civilians out of any danger, and out of the way for the rebuilding. Once apartments start going up we can move people out of the estate slowly.”

 

“Oh, and I remember there was a day care building, or a school, or something, at the estate. I remember seeing it,” Naruto stated. “We could put the orphans in there. The madam who runs the place will also happily turn it into a day care for ninja’s children, that way they are safe and kept occupied whilst we focus on fixing the village.”

 

“Excellent.” Shikaku turned to his brother. “Send someone to check the structure of the estate. It’s been empty for a long time so there might be some dilapidation. Also, find the blueprints for that place so that we can organise where to put people before we try to move them in.” He turned to Inoichi. “How are the food storages? Will they service until the crops are ready?”

 

“Yes, actually. We have plenty of food. Most of the storage rooms are underground. The explosion that destroyed the village wasn’t very deep. All the evacuation tunnels and the storage rooms are completely intact. The biggest worry had been the medical supplies but they are also untouched.”

 

“It sounds like good news, considering.” Shikamaru hugged Naruto close to his side, ignoring the pain that sparked through his chest. “What time is it anyway?”

 

“Almost three. You slept for six hours.” Eiji noticed Shikamaru’s baffled look. “The invasion barely lasted an hour. And yet half our forces are in the hospital. Another quarter of that is suffering injuries, like you. We only have a quarter of our forces at fighting capacity. If we have another attack we are lost.”

 

“Well I can fight again, and the toads have offered their help.” Naruto pointed at a handful of letters sitting on the table. “Those arrived by bird. They’re people who knew Pervy-Sage or me when we travelled. They are all offering help. Apparently word has spread that Pain attacked us and lost. Haruki is bringing a group to help man the borders and rebuild. Their village’s safety relies on us, so they are bringing everyone they can spare.”

 

“There are a number of villages under our protection that we could ask for help. If nothing else they can help with the rebuilding, freeing the healthy ninjas to fight if necessary.” Dani sighed, sitting down on the ground heavily. “Naruto, thank you for saving so many, but invasions give me a headache.”

 

Naruto toasted Dani with her cup of tea. The fingers of her free hand were drumming on Shikamaru’s cast absentmindedly. He could tell something was running through her mind but couldn’t tell what was bothering her.

 

“Um, Naruto,” Inoichi started gently. He walked closer to the blonde, knelling down in front of her. “I should tell you that, whilst you slept, I overheard that some of the villagers are starting to question your gender. They couldn’t see you properly in the fight but they noticed something was off.”

 

Shikamaru could feel Naruto’s chest constrict. Her eyes widened as she swallowed thickly.

 

“Do they know where I am?”

 

“Yes. They know that the Nara Clan is housing you, and protecting you. But… it’s not the same as last time. They’re curious about you. They just want to know more about the one who saved them. I know you probably want to run, but you’re surrounded by those who will protect you. Though I wish you’d put pants on.”

 

Naruto gave a wet chuckle. “I don’t have any. The ones I fought in are ruined. The toads are going to send me the clothing I left there when they get a chance.” The blonde took a deep breath, calming herself. “If they see me as a girl, then… okay. I guess there’s nothing I can do about it. I’m strong enough to handle myself, and I can sense chakra well, so I should be okay.”

 

“Not to mention: no one is getting at you with us here.” Shikamaru gave her shoulder a squeeze as Inoichi smiled, moving back to stand with his wife.

 

She looked up at Shikamaru as he took a sip of his coffee. “Your drink smells bad.”

 

Snorting, the man looked at her. “Have you never had coffee before?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Seriously? Shikamaru can’t even get out of bed in the morning without a cup,” Ino taunted. “Try it.”

 

Shikamaru handed his cup to Naruto, who sniffed it with a frown before taking a sip. The disgusted look she pulled was so comical that he couldn’t help but laugh. Unfortunately his humour caused him tremendous pain. He wasn’t the only one who was laughing at Naruto though. Something in the room had snapped, causing all the tension to leave. Dani had fallen into a lying position with his laughter as Ryota shook his head at him. Ino was giggling uncontrollable, as was her mother, whilst Inoichi just shook his head with a grin.

 

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about you drinking all of Shikamaru’s coffee,” Ryota laughed.

 

“That was horrible. Why do you drink that?” Naruto shoved the cup back into Shikamaru’s hand as he chuckled.

 

“I’m surprised you’ve never noticed it on his breath.” Ino was still laughing, though at Shikamaru’s red face or Naruto, who was sticking her tongue out as though that would stop her from tasting the coffee, he didn’t know.

 

Ino’s words distracted Naruto enough for her to put her tongue back in her mouth. “Never been a problem I guess.” She took a large gulp of her tea. Either the drink was only warm now or the heat didn’t bother her, since she swallowed the liquid easily. “I am never drinking coffee again!”

 

“Good. It gives people energy. I never want to see you hyped up on caffeine.” Kakashi-Sensei shuttered.

 

“How are you two feeling anyway?” Yoshino asked now that there was a lull in the damage control.

 

“I’m fine. Little bruised and battered but nothing is broken or bleeding. Still tired but if I go into Sage mode I’ll be able to fight just fine. And I can make clones to store nature chakra if needed.”

 

“Sore… sore… oh, and sore.” Shikamaru winced when he felt his muscles constrict and release.

 

“Yeah, you know why?” Ino snapped. “Because on top of walking on a broken leg. TWICE! You got beaten up by Pain and you also used too much chakra. If you had tried to use a drop more of chakra it would have burnt you up and killed you.”

 

“Did you just expect me to sit there and watch him take Naruto?” Shikamaru bit, watching the surprised look that covered Ino’s face.

 

“Of course not! Dad and I were nearly at the crater when Naruto lost control. You think we weren’t about to jump in too? Hell, Hinata tried but her clansmen held her back when Pain started beating the shit out of you. It would have crushed me to lose Naruto, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to be mad at your recklessness!”

 

Shikamaru sighed. “You’re right. I honestly wasn’t thinking in that moment, but I’m not sorry.” He paused, think over that moment. “What happened with the Nine-Tails anyway? You told me the seal was weak.”

 

“Oh, I lost complete control,” Naruto admitted cavalierly.

 

“WHAT?! Naruto, you cannot end a sentence like that!” Airi yelped. “How are you alive? Where is the Nine-Tails?”

 

“He’s still inside me.” Naruto snorted. “And he really isn’t happy about that either. He’s still swearing at me.” She rolled her eyes. “Get over it, you big baby! He’s mad cause my dad put some of his chakra in the seal for that moment. My dad kinda appeared and tightened the seal back up. It will weaken again with time but dad wants me to learn how to control the Nine-Tails’ power by then.”

 

“So you know who your dad is?” Inoichi asked slowly.

 

“Yeah, the Fourth.” Naruto shrugged. “I know he put the Nine-Tails in me. I punched him for it.”

 

Shikamaru snorted, making Naruto smile at him.

 

“Okay, so that I’m not completely lost,” Ino started, “you are the Fourth Hokage’s daughter,” Naruto nodded, “he put his chakra in the seal, which by the sounds of it allowed you to talk to him,” again a nod. “This was the first time finding out who your father was,” another nod, “and the first thing you do, is punch him?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Ino threw her hands up in exasperation. “I never get you. I would have cried, or hugged him, or just stood there in shock.”

 

“Now you know why I like hanging out with Naruto.” Shikamaru grinned, trying to not laugh out of fear for the pain it would cause. “And, Naruto, Lord Jiraiya had things belonging to your parents that I saved for you. I figured I’d tell you I knew who they were after the Akatsuki were dealt with. Hope you’re not mad.”

 

Naruto rolled her eyes, leaning into him. “Please, Uncle Inoichi and Aunt Momiji have known who my parents were since I was little. I knew people weren’t telling me for a reason.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you are a ridiculously understanding person?” Dani commented. “I’m pretty sure you’re not human!”

 

“For crying out loud, stop your pouting… and language!” When everyone looked at Naruto in confusion she blushed. “Sorry, the Nine-Tails is yelling. He doesn’t like me talking about my dad without him adding colourful commentary.” She paused before her eyes went wide. “I’ve heard a lot of swear words in my life but that was the most disgusting one!”

 

“What did he say?” Ryota laughed.

 

“Something I will never repeat!”

 

/ / / / / / /

 

His father went about planning the easiest way to move the civilians into the Uchiha estate. Luckily the estate had been kept up to code. Moving the large population of civilians back into the village had to be planned carefully though. Under Yoshino’s suggestion, families with young children and the orphan children would be moved in and settled before any other. She explained that the children would be the most scared. Having them moved in first meant they wouldn’t be overwhelmed when everyone else was moved in because they would be settled in their temporary home and assured that the village would rebuild and survive. Shikamaru was reminded why his mother was his father’s equal and opposite. Whilst Shikaku wouldn’t think of something so emotionally based as how best to comfort the children during the moving, Yoshino’s first thought was on them. Instead, like Shikamaru, Shikaku would only think of what would be most useful. Logically, it would be better to move in any retired ninjas and those between twenty and fifty. They were the ones most likely to be calm and easy to move from the evacuation point to where they needed to be. Children were the hardest to move. It was only to be expected that they would be scared and the state of the village would make it worse. But he’s mother pointed out that the children would be harder to relocate if the Uchiha estate was full of people trying to put the village together. Not only would there be a lot of people moving around, it would overwhelm the children. They would also be scared if they were left in the underground evacuation chambers whilst others were taken out.

 

Naruto added a helpful suggestion of moving the children through the evacuation tunnel that let up near the Uchiha estate. The exit brought the children near the Akamichi estate, which was mostly intact and less scarring. On top of that, many children viewed the Akamichi Clan as a clan full of kind, caring people. Seeing them was often comforting. Not particularly surprising, the Nara Clan was seen as emotionless and somewhat scary. Shikamaru had raised an eyebrow at Naruto as she told him this, only to have her double over with laughter. It often escaped Shikamaru’s thoughts that Naruto grew up with the civilians. Although there was no hate between the military families and the civilian families, there were different beliefs and views between the two groups. Those who grew up in civilian households and wished to become ninjas often had a learning curve that others didn’t have. There had been a number of times in the academy when Ino ranted how she wanted to slap Sakura for her ignorance. Oddly enough, Naruto somehow didn’t fall into the civilian or ninja background. Shikamaru wasn’t sure how this happened to her. It was possible that because she had been mistreated mainly by civilians Naruto was unable to gain their view and beliefs. Civilians grew up without the constant fear of one of their loved ones dying. The only time they experienced this real fear was on the rare occasions that the village was attacked. Even then, though, they were the first ones taken to safety. This often gave them an innocent, almost naive view of the village and the surrounding world.

 

Those from ninja families actually found people like Kakashi-Sensei and the Nara Clan comforting. They were seen as cold and calculating, but highly reliable and strong. Naruto had her own views on the village and its people. Her views weren’t affected by whether she was a civilian or a ninja. Her view was her own. They were created purely by her experiences. And to Shikamaru, that was one of the reasons why Naruto was one of a kind and so interesting.

 

Yoshino and Naruto worked together to organise where each group should stay within the estate. Families had to have enough space whilst single people or couples would need less. Once the planning was finished, Shikaku sent people to organise the civilians into groups to be brought back into the village. As they waited for that task to be completed, Yoshino made the four of them food, something the three were grateful for. The house had been emptied of other people, who were all either fulfilling tasks around the village or resting to recover chakra. Shikamaru made sure to follow Ino’s instructions and took his second dose of medication before sitting down for a very late lunch.

 

It wasn’t long after they had eaten that Kiba came around with a bag in hand. He chucked the bag at Naruto with no warning. Clumsily, the blonde caught it. From the bag she pulled a variety of clothing.

 

“I realised you probably didn’t have any, since your apartment is gone. My sister added some clothing too.” Kiba grinned. “Oh, and the civilians are ready to be moved out but your friend from the bar, the one looking after Kurenai-Sensei, wants you to come and lead the children out. He said that they are scared but they know you defeated Pain.”

 

Naruto paused in the middle of pulling a pair of pants on. Her eyes were wide, her lips parted. “Uh, I guess I could wait at the end of the tunnel for them.”

 

“No, they want you to go get them,” Kiba clarified.

 

“Really?” Naruto swallowed, focusing on buttoning up her pants. “I guess if that’s what they really want… I’ll just have to do it.”

 

“If you don’t want to do it, I’m sure they can find someone else,” Shikamaru remarked, trying to push down a yawn.

 

“No, no, I’ll do it.” Naruto gave a strained laugh. “It’s not like there’s any reason I can’t, and the children need it.”

 

“Well, I would offer to go with you but I think I’d just be in the way. I’ll try to get more sleep instead.”

 

Naruto nodded absently. “That’s a good idea. I’m going to go get the kids moved into the Uchiha estate as quickly as possible.”

 

Shikamaru and Kiba shared a confused look as Naruto walked out of the room. The Nara man had no clue what was causing Naruto’s odd behaviour, but he was truthfully too tired to analyse it. He wished that he could assure himself that Naruto wouldn’t do something that she simply couldn’t do, but something told him that that wasn’t true.

 

**_Hope you all like. This chapter was completed a lot quicker than I expected. R and R._ **


	51. Coward

** Varric’s POV **

 

There were benefits to being a bartender at one of the most popular bars in the village. Granted, said bar was gone. But still, Varric was able to get information off his regular customers. He was able to find out that Naruto was fine, and staying at the Nara compound, helping to plan the relocation of the citizens of the village. He was also able to find out that many ninjas were questioning Naruto’s gender. Personally he had no idea how they hadn’t worked it out already. She had always looked like a girl to him. He didn’t say that though. Instead he set the seeds of doubt about what they thought they saw. Naruto could tell them the truth when she was ready. Until then, the village could keep guessing.

 

When he heard from a party of ninjas that had gone to check on the civilians, he knew he had to do something. One of his favourite patrons had told him how his boss wanted Naruto to lead the children out of the tunnels. And he knew that Naruto would do it. She could easily say no but Varric knew she wouldn’t.

 

So here he was, slowly drinking from the one of the few surviving alcohol bottles from the bar. He had another sitting beside him, patiently waiting for the one who would need it. Behind him loomed the entrance to the evacuation tunnel. The slabs of broken concrete, brick, and wood littered around the entrance looked like the victims of the tunnel’s darkness. Even after all this time the sight of the tunnel sent shivers down his spine. Swallowing thickly, Varric took a gulp of his drink, wishing Naruto would hurry up.

 

He spotted a blonde figure walking towards him. Her steps were laboured, her head down. Varric silently waited until Naruto drew near. When she finally stopped and looked up, Varric simply help up the unopened bottle of sake. Naruto hesitated for only a moment before taking the bottle and sitting down on what used to be a wall.

 

After an awkward silence, Naruto sighed. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I heard what Dai asked you to do. So I came to help.”

 

“How did you know I’d be using this tunnel?”

 

The simple tone they both used clearly hid what was going on within their minds.

 

“I may have asked some direct questions to some ninjas working close to the Naras.” Taking a deep breath, Varric forced himself to look at the woman beside him. Doing so made him notice she was hiding her gender again. He flinched. “Naruto… I’m an ass.”

 

Naruto merely took a sip of her drink. “And?”

 

Varric gave a laugh. “I appreciate that. I’m an ass and I’m a coward. I’m fucking pathetic! And I’m sorry.” He watched Naruto open and close her mouth. “I don’t want forgiveness. I haven’t done anything to earn it. Hell, you should want to kill me. And no one would blame you. I knew about those boys who were trying to hurt you all those years ago, but I had hoped that someone else would stop them so that I didn’t have to. That’s why I never even thought about becoming a ninja. I prefer to let others do the dangerous things. I’m too much of a coward.”

 

“Shikamaru told Iruka-Sensei and got beaten up for it,” Naruto commented plainly.

 

“And that just shows he’s a better man than me,” Varric admitted, biting down his bitterness.

 

“Yep.”

 

“I deserved that. Whilst I’m admitting to things I should say that Nara pisses me off. The moment I saw you with him I knew I had no chance. He treats you the way you deserve.”

 

Naruto shook her head with annoyance before speaking in a cold voice. “You haven’t apologised for the worst thing you’ve done.”  


“I was leaving it for last. I want to say that I believed my dad when he just wanted to talk but honestly, I just wanted my adopted parents to like me and I was too scared to think about who got hurt. I chose to be oblivious and you payed for it. Like I said, I’m a coward and I am sorry. After you kicked me out of the Nara Estate I realised you’ve grown up and worked to put your pain behind you. I clearly have not. I thought that since I knew what you’ve gone through I would be the one you turned to; that I deserved you. I realised I only saw you for what you’ve suffered instead of what you’ve done to overcome it all. I need to grow up. I need to stop being a coward. Hell, I didn’t evacuate with the rest cause I was too scared to go in the tunnel without you. I sat up on the Hokage Heads and watched everyone else fight. I watched you fight. The thing I need to do the most is earn your forgiveness.”

 

“If you’re so scared, what are you doing here?”

 

“After everything you’ve done for the village, the least I can do is go with you, for old times.”

 

Naruto smiled, downing the rest of her drink before getting up. “Well, with the Nine-Tails firmly locked away I can mildly feel the alcohol so let’s do this before it wears off.”

 

Varric hesitated for a moment before standing and taking Naruto’s hand. With a deep breath they started walking into the evacuation tunnel.

 

“Just remember, we can’t touch the walls even when we reach out as far as we can together.” Naruto’s voice held a tremor.

 

“We probably could now that we are older.”

 

Naruto squeaked. After a moment, she spoke up. “At least we don’t have Mrs Huruma with us.”

 

That caused Varric to chuckle. The sound bounced off the walls, calming him. He remembered having to run practice evacuations as a child, and one real evacuation before he left the orphanage. Back then Naruto had been a tiny, underfed child who barely spoke and shook with fear at the slightest noise. Varric had had countless nightmares of her literally shaking apart. He had had to lead Naruto through the tunnel. He would get her to reach out her arms, showing her that even though they couldn’t see the walls in the dark they were actually far from them. Focusing on Naruto and her fear helped him ignore how terrified he was. He had a job: to look after Naruto, because she couldn’t look after herself.

 

When she walked into the bar ten years later, he hadn’t recognised her. She had been so confident, loud, and talkative. She had comfortably joined in playful mockery of her drinking buddies. Although he had long ago stopped protecting Naruto, seeing that she no longer needed him and had replaced him with a better man had hurt. He had instantly disliked Shikamaru. He could see, thanks to the man, that he wasn’t good enough for Naruto. Even when he had admitted his feelings to her, a large part of him had hoped she would reject him. It had still hurt when she had though.

 

With Naruto leading the way to the evacuation chamber they made it there a lot quicker than they would have with Varric leading. If he didn’t know Naruto he would have thought she was fine. However, under the light of the chamber, he could see the paleness of her skin and the wideness of her eyes. The open space of the chamber allowed them both to breath.

 

Naruto organised the children and their families or guardians quickly. Taking a deep breath, they led the group back through the tunnel. Naruto explained how the village may be in ruin but it was just buildings and the village was not the buildings but the people. As long as the people survived so did the village. Her words calmed the children and distracted Varric and Naruto from the feel of the tunnels closing in on them.

 

The end of the tunnel appeared and Naruto noticeably started walking quicker. Varric had to tighten his hold on her hand, reminding her silently that she wasn’t alone. When they exited the tunnel Naruto let go of Varric’s hand, leading the group to the Uchiha Estate with confidence. She worked easily with her fellow ninjas. She did everything asked of her.

 

“It’s good to see that you and Naruto are friends again,” Dai commented.

 

“Not exactly.” Varric shrugged before turning to his boss. “You know a lot of the time it’s hard to believe Naruto is the same person I knew at the orphanage. But then there are things that haven’t changed. In the orphanage, when someone was going to be thrown in the box, Naruto would often take the blame, even though he was terrified of the box. Still is really.”

 

“Shit,” Dai swore. “Erika had the same issue. Why did he come get us then?”

 

Varric sighed. “Because someone asked him too.”

 

Dai frowned, clearly not understanding. Unfortunately for him, Varric was not going to explain something he had realised years ago. With a sad smile, he went to help the madam of the orphanage. She was trying to calmly move the children into their temporary home with little luck. Some were scared, some wanted to stay with Naruto, and others were hunting for ghosts. Varric wished they had covered up the Uchiha symbol before moving the children in but it was clearly too late for that.

 

Naruto was busy talking to a group of ninjas about moving other civilians into the estate from the tunnel and how to ensure food, clothing, and blankets were spread evenly among everyone. It wasn’t hard for Varric to disappear from Naruto’s sight. He had time to see a dark haired woman throw her arms around Naruto, making the blonde smile and laugh, before he went to talk to the madam of the orphanage. By the time he left the temporary orphanage Naruto had disappeared to fulfil another task. He swallowed the burning feeling in his throat. Instead he tried to make himself useful around the estate as more people funnelled in.

 

**_I know it’s a short chapter, but it was necessary. Hope you all enjoyed it. R and R._ **


	52. Daughters

Inoichi’s POV

 

Choza and Shikaku often said they felt sorry for him for having a daughter. How were you meant to be a protective dad to a ninja? Being a regular father to a little girl was hard enough. What they never realised was he had two daughters. Both of them were strong, one of them overwhelmingly so. Even though one of them passed as a boy they were both beautiful, in personality and looks. And unfortunately for Inoichi, both his girls were surrounded by boys. Ino openly flirted with boys she liked. He wished she wouldn’t but he admired her confidence. Luckily she no longer cared for Sasuke Uchiha. If she did, Inoichi would have to track down the little snot and beat him to a pulp. But that would also upset his other daughter. His other daughter, the one pushed him away to protect him at such a young age. Naruto was almost the complete opposite of Ino in the regards t boys. Naruto was oblivious to boys. She hadn’t realised that boys had liked her when she was young. She hadn’t realised for some time that the bartender, Varric, liked her. And honestly, Inoichi was fairly certain that she didn’t consciously realise that Shikamaru loved her. He wasn’t sure if Naruto even understood what romantic love was or how to recognise it.

 

He had been steeling himself for the moment when he would have to see his godson get his heart broken. But then he and Ino had ran down into the crater and seen Shikamaru cased in a ball of chakra. Ino was still young with her abilities so she couldn’t use someone’s chakra to get a glimpse into a person’s mind like he could. The moment he touched the swirling chakra he had seen Shikamaru looking at Naruto seriously, telling her she wasn’t a demon, Shikamaru laughing with Naruto over dinner, and surprisingly, a moment where Shikamaru kept pinching Naruto’s arm and asking if she now hated him for it. Inoichi was sure that that moment would make more sense with context. But those memories weren’t for him. They were some of Naruto’s memories that made her most desperate to protect Shikamaru. They were some of her memories that summed up her relationship with Shikamaru. Inoichi was thankful that he didn’t have to witness anything intimate. The closest thing to that was the last memory where Shikamaru commented about a date they had planned for when Naruto came back. Even if she didn’t know what feelings she had for Shikamaru, she did know he was important to her and cared deeply for him.

 

Putting the box of blankets down for some Genins to sort, he looked around for one of his girls. He could see Ino cleaning cobwebs from doorways with Sai. Inoichi grumbled, wanting to pull them apart but figuring he has no real reason too. Instead he spotted Naruto giving some children a gentle push towards the temporary orphanage. With a small smile, Inoichi started to walk towards Naruto.

 

He stopped short when a woman in her late twenties- early thirties, and a man in his fifties can up to Naruto. The woman spoke to Naruto, looking at the blonde eagerly. Her words halted Inoichi’s steps.

 

“Mr Uzumaki, sorry for my bluntness but I’d like to talk to you about the Children of Iron.”

 

Inoichi had heard that title before, spoken mostly in whispers. He had always been curious about the Children of Iron but hadn’t known who to ask about them. The few he had heard mention the group in a familiar way had been unwilling to explain or to talk about it with someone not in their organisation. He had no idea that Naruto was one or how she came to be one.

 

“You can just call me Naruto,” the blonde stammered.

 

“Hi, I’m Masako, I’m a village historian, and this is my father, Gaku. Dad was the first Child of Iron.”

 

Gaku huffed. “I was one of the first.” He held out his hand to Naruto who shook it firmly. “It’s a pleasure.”

 

“You were the one who gave them their name.” Masako smiled at her father before turning back to Naruto. “I have wanted to document the Children of Iron since my father first told me about you all. You all are a part of the village and you have been around for fifty years, and yet your story has never been told. I’ve done research and I’ve discovered that you were the last Child of Iron. I have a request, and obviously you can think it over. I want to write a book on the Children of iron from the point of view of the group. My father has agreed to write his experience and so have many others. I was hoping the last chapter of the book would be your story and if you agree I was thinking of getting you and dad to write the introduction.”

 

“So you want me to write about what happened with… the iron?” Naruto muttered, looking around. Inoichi tried to hide that he was ears dropping from Naruto’s gaze.

 

“Not just that,” Gaku explained, “a lot of us suffered outside of that. What made us Children of Iron effected many areas of our lives. My daughter wants the raw, honest story.”

 

“I’m not very good at writing though.”

 

Gaku laughed. “You’re not the only one. Masako can edit our writing. Fix the grammar and spelling but still keep our voices in it.”

 

Naruto thought over his words before sighing. “If I agree to it, you can’t tell people about it before it’s finished. I want the chance to tell my friends about this. I don’t want them to find out through your book.”

 

“We promise that even if you don’t agree to add your story we will still give you warning before it’s published,” Masako assured.

 

Inoichi bit down on his confusion as the father and daughter walked off. Before he could join Naruto, a Chunin came over to the blonde. The Chunin asked if Naruto was going to retrieve the rest of the civilians. Naruto gave an awkward smile and shrug before she almost ran from the Chunin. The woman looked at Inoichi when he started following Naruto. He had no answer for the confusion the woman had, but he was determined to find out what was wrong. He had let Naruto dictate their interactions for too long. He had missed getting to see her progress up close. He had been one of the last people to discover how close she and Shikamaru were. He had had to listen to Ino yell at him for never telling her that once upon a time she had had a sister, that she hadn’t imagined the blonde girl buried in her memories. Ino had understood that it was Naruto’s doing, but he had let her vent anyway. Mainly he let her because everything she said was something he had thought himself. But he knew, deep down, that Naruto had a legitimate and pressing reason for pushing them away. Whenever he had tried to discover the answer though, he had been met with a stubborn Naruto. The more he tried the more she pulled away from him. He had had to make a choice between getting to know Naruto in a small capacity or never getting to be in her life at all.

 

When he found Naruto she was hidden in a side alley. Her hair was the only indication she was in the shadows. She was crouching down, her back against the wall and her hands gripping her head. Slowly, Inoichi walked forward, making sure to kick a small rock or two so that Naruto knew he was there. She started wiping roughly at her face, smearing the tears over her cheeks.

 

Inoichi sat down next to her, staring at the opposite wall of the alley. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Naruto stammered, taking a shuttering breath.

 

“Naruto.” Inoichi’s voice remained steady, though there was a warning tone to it.

 

The woman took a deep breath. “They want me to be the one to lead the rest of the civilians out of the evacuation chambers.”

 

“And you’re worried about what they will do? I don’t think they will hurt you.”

 

“No… I’m… um… scared of the tunnels.” Naruto ran a hand through her hair. “It’s fine. If they want me to go, I’ll do it.”

 

“No, you will not! You are visibly shaken, and you clearly haven’t gotten your chakra back from your fight. You think I haven’t noticed how you keep holding your head, or nearly falling over. You’re exhausted. You should be resting, not doing things you are clearly terrified of.”

 

“But the village needs help.”

 

“And they have it. Every able ninja is doing what he or she can, and as the civilians move back in they will be the most helpful, since they will be uninjured and have energy.” Inoichi looked hard at Naruto. “Do you think Shikamaru is being selfish for resting instead of being here?”

 

“Of course not!” Naruto snapped instinctively. “He fought hard in the invasion and nearly got himself killed. He’s chakra nearly killed him. If I hadn’t funnelled some into him when he was trying to fight Pain he would have died in one of the most painful ways.”

 

“And you think he did more than you? That he earned his rest when you didn’t?” Inoichi raised an eyebrow when Naruto looked at him in confusion.

 

“Well, yeah. Shikamaru is a better ninja. The village needs him to get better because we all know there is more to come and we need him for that. I’m the reason Pain was here in the first place, and besides, there’s nothing about me that the village needs.”

 

“Right, because it’s not like you are one of the only Sages this village has, it doesn’t matter that you pretty much took out Pain, one of the strongest Akatsuki members, on your own. You were the one to suggest moving the civilians into the Uchiha Estate but who needs to make sure the civilians have a safe place to stay during the rebuilding. We could just let them sleep among the rubble and the blood. None of that shows your worth at all.” Inoichi’s words were coated in so much sarcasm that he was surprised none of it dripped from his mouth.

 

“I did the same thing that any other ninja would have done. Shikamaru has a keen mind, one that should be valued,” Naruto snapped.

 

“I’m not saying you’re wrong. Shikamaru has proven himself superior to his father, even with his inexperience in comparison. I’m just saying that because he is valued doesn’t mean that you can’t be. We were struggling to fight the Pains, but you, you have a warrior’s instincts. Lord Jiraiya had it, and so did your father. Your father was smart, there was no doubt in that, but when he was in battle, he was almost clairvoyant. He knew exactly what he had to do and how he had to do it. You are the same. Watching you fight is almost like watching a dance. Every move looks natural and instinctive. You might be a different type of fighter to Shikamaru but that doesn’t mean you are a lesser ninja. You’ve already faced your fear once today. No one would expect you to do it again, and no one is going to blame you for getting some rest. Now, come on.”

 

Naruto looked as though she was going to argue with him. However, he fixed her with a stern stare, making her sigh and get to her feet. Inoichi walked her out of the Uchiha Estate and to the Nara estate. Although he wasn’t fond of the fact that Shikamaru and Naruto had shared a bed earlier, he still led her to his room, figuring that she needed the comfort his presence would provide. When she had disappeared into the bedroom the man went in search of the one woman who could keep Naruto in line.

 

“Yoshino, can I speak to you for a minute.” When the woman nodded, he gave her a brief summary of the discussion he had had with Naruto. “I have a bad feeling. Something is wrong with her but I can’t work it out. Can you keep an eye on her? I would ask Shikaku or Shikamaru to watch for behavioural change, but they wouldn’t be able to notice the emotional side very well.”

 

“Of course. Do you have any ideas as to what’s wrong?”

 

“It could be that she feels responsible for the village. She did comment that Pain had come here for her, but I feel like it runs deeper than that. And if you could find out what the hell a Child of Iron is that would be nice. That question is going to bug me but I didn’t want to ask Naruto in the state she was in.”

 

Yoshino frowned. “I thought that group was just an urban legend.”

 

“Apparently not. I overheard a historian asking Naruto about it. The woman’s father was the one who named the group. So it’s obviously a thing but Naruto reacted oddly to it. She made it clear she didn’t want those close to her finding out about it through the book the woman wanted to write.”

 

“Should we worry that Naruto is part of a secret organisation?” Yoshino asked, her eyes darting towards Shikamaru’s door.

 

“I don’t think so. The Children of Iron aren’t like the Foundation or anything. It just seems like a title some of them have. Something must tie them all together. But the fact that most people aren’t even sure they exist shows they aren’t doing anything of note… or even anything at all. But Naruto looked… uncomfortable talking about it so openly. The founder was fairly old though, and Naruto is apparently the last, so the group spans a few decades. Although the Foundation tries to remain a secret many people find out about them. The Children of Iron seem different. Once when Shikaku asked someone who sounded like a member what it was he just said that if we didn’t know we didn’t need to know, and that spreading it around could hurt the younger Children of Iron. Since Naruto is the last one I guess the historian who talked to her doesn’t have that to fear.”

 

“Well, I’ll keep an eye on Naruto and let you know if I spot anything.”

 

“Hopefully it’s nothing. But if I’m right it could be like when she was younger. She hid how bad the village was getting until she was in the hospital.” He sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

 

“Should I warn Shikaku and Shikamaru that there might be something wrong? If nothing else they can keep an eye on her in the village.”

 

“No. Those two are easily some of the smartest men I’ve known but sometimes they can be so busy looking for the answers that they forget to ask the question. I need to know _if_ there is something wrong, not how to fix it. But she’s sleeping right now so that’s something. I’m going to go rest myself after checking on my wife. No doubt she’s pushing herself to help even though her health can’t take it.”

 

“If she needs any help just let me know. And if you all don’t have anywhere to stay we will find a place for you here.”

 

“Thanks. I haven’t had a chance to check out the damage personally. I’ve been too busy organising supplies for the village, so I’ll let you know.” With that he left, wishing he could have taken Naruto back to his home, where she could share a room with Ino like when they were babies. Unfortunately he didn’t even know for sure if his house was standing. But at least he knew she was in good hands in the Nara Estate. None of the Clan members had reacted badly when Naruto’s transformation jutsu broke in front of them and it almost looked like some were used to her being a fixture in the estate. It did make him wonder how he hadn’t seen Shikamaru’s feeling for Naruto earlier. Choza had commented to him a few years back that Shikaku believed Shikamaru had feelings for a boy, but he hadn’t been able to get the man to tell him which boy. Inoichi chuckled, realising his large friend probably didn’t realise Naruto was a girl. He was still unconscious but once he woke up the blond man had plans to rub his supreme knowledge in his face. After all, what were teammates for?

 

**_Hope you all like. R and R._ **


	53. Interruptions

**_IMPORTANT NEWS!!!! I have started writing one shots in relation to this story. I’ve gotten requests for scenes that are only mentioned in this story, this new story page is for those. Those on the facebook page already know about this new page but for others, I’ll let you know there is currently only one story up but I’ll be putting more up over time._ **

 

There was a weight pressed into his chest. Even with all the aches and pains in his body it didn’t hurt that much. With a tired grunt he opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep. He almost laughed when he saw Naruto was the weight. She had tangled herself around him like an octopus, one leg wrapped around his hips, her head in the dip of his shoulder, and an arm hugging his chest. Half her torso was draped over his, pressing her chest into his in a distracting manner. He could feel a damp spot on his skin close to Naruto’s mouth and chuckled, realising she was drooling in her sleep. One of Shikamaru’s arms was around Naruto’s back, after having pushed up her shirt to sit on her skin. He didn’t remember doing so but instead enjoyed the feel of her skin under his callused palm. His touch made Naruto squirm in her sleep. Her exposed stomach rubbed against Shikamaru’s as she practically laid on top of him. It was easy to take a moment and forget that the village was broken, that his leg was in a cast, that his system felt raw and blistered after nearly burning out over chakra excessive use. Instead he just took the time to enjoy having Naruto pressed tight against him.

 

He finally noticed the pressure in his abdomen that signified an urgent need to use the bathroom. With a sigh, he tried to move Naruto’s shoulder, only to find she wouldn’t move. Stroking her cheek, he looked down at the blonde.

 

“Naruto, I need to get up.”

 

The woman frowned. “Kakashi-Sensei, you can’t swim in a lake full of pudding!” With that she rolled away from Shikamaru, sprawling over the other side of the bed.

 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Free of the blonde suction cup, he grabbed his crutches and made his way to the bathroom. When he was done he made his way the lounge room to identify the voices he heard.

 

“Shikamaru!”

 

His breath was knocked out of him when a small figure barrelled into him, wrapping their arms around him.

 

“I’m so sorry. I tried to get down there and help you both, I swear.”

 

Putting an arm around Hinata, he patted her shaking back.  It was lucky that he had wiped Naruto’s drool off his shoulder. “I know, Hinata. I heard your clansmen held you back, and I’m thankful.”

 

“She broke his nose,” Neji stated, a smirk on his face. For Neji that one smirk was the equivalent of rolling on the floor laughing.

 

Hinata rounded on her cousin, her face scarlet.  “I didn’t mean to! And I’ve apologised profusely for it.”

 

“It’s alright, Nara men like feisty woman,” Ryota waved off, making Hinata’s blush darken and Neji to glare.

 

“Stay away from my cousin!” Neji growled.

 

“Oh, Ryota, still making women feel uncomfortable, I see,” Ino laughed.

 

Shikamaru’s mother came into the room carrying a plate of cookies. He had no doubt she and Choji’s mother were baking food to take to those ninjas still working. The two women liked to keep their hands busy. Yoshino put the plate on the coffee table before looking from Shikamaru to Choji and back.

 

“Boys, did you know Naruto is claustrophobic?”

 

Shikamaru looked at Choji, who wore the same confused look as he did. Slowly, the two of them, along with Neji, all made the same noise. “Ohhh.”

 

“That explains a lot.”

 

He had no doubt they were all thinking about the earth dome they were trapped in years before and how Naruto had exploded, demanding out. He had thought it was because Naruto wanted to fight the enemy but he could see something was off, that she was panicking, even if no one else could see it. She hid it well. Thinking it over, he actually didn’t remember her ever going into small spaces. She even often left her bedroom door open, even when changing. The only time she closed it was when he was with her.

 

“Well, make sure she doesn’t go into the evacuation tunnels then.” Yoshino left the baffled group.

 

“I can’t believe, you of all people didn’t know she was claustrophobic,” Ino said, looking at Shikamaru.

 

“What, _her_?”

 

Shikamaru groaned at Lee’s yelp, looking over at a shocked Lee and Tenten. He didn’t even know why they were here.

 

“Oops.” Ino looked guilty. “I forgot they didn’t know.”

 

“So, the rumours are true?” Lee asked, his eyes wide. “Wait… Neji, you don’t sound surprised.”

 

The Hyuga man blushed deep red, crossing his arms. “Well, I’ve fought Naruto, you see.” At Lee’s innocently baffled look, Neji huffed. “I use Gentle Palm!”

 

“Lee, he felt Naruto’s chest,” Tenten explained, looking disapprovingly at Neji.

 

“Neji, how could you?”

 

“I didn’t mean to!” Neji snapped. “I thought I was fighting a boy. If I had known, I wouldn’t have aimed for her chest.”

 

“Shikamaru, punch him!” Ino laughed.

 

He shrugged. “I’m good. By the sounds of it Sasuke found out a similar way. If Neji did it a second time, I’d have to punch him. At least you didn’t find out like Sai did.”

 

“She was naked,” Sai stated plainly, walking into the room. “I was quite surprised to see that Naruto was a female. Danzo never mentioned it. I was also surprised to see she lacked scars.”

 

“How long did you stare at her?” Ino snapped.

 

Sai cocked his head to the side, clearly thinking over the question. “I’m not sure. Long enough for my brain to registered the new information and evaluate whether Naruto was hiding a weapon. We didn’t get along with each other at the time so I was wary of any attempts on my life.”

 

“So were you oogling her?” Ino put her hands on her hips, glaring at Sai.

 

The rest of the group just looked on. Choji, Shikamaru, and even Neji were fighting amused smiles, Hinata and Lee looked concerned for Sai, and Tenten was glaring at Sai.

 

“What does ‘oogling’ mean?” Sai asked, looking plainly at Ino, oblivious to his danger.

 

“What Shikamaru does to Naruto,” Ino grumbled, waving a hand in Shikamaru’s direction.

 

“HEY!”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t doing that. I simply tried to work out if Naruto was tricking me or not. Captain Yamato was shocked. I’ve never heard a man yelp like that.” Sai stood there for a moment, waiting for more questions. When he received none he cleared his throat and held out the papers in his hand. “This is for you. I drew up some plans for the rebuilding of your estate. I remember you saying your house was rather cold, so I spoke with Captain Yamato. He helped me to fix that issue with my plans. Once the area is cleared away he will build the structure, but I thought you should see the plans first.”

 

Ino had the dignity to look guilty for going off at Sai only moments before. “Thank you, Sai.”

 

“Do you have a place to stay?”

 

“My family is staying here.”

 

“That explains why you’re here.” Shikamaru sighed, walking over to the couch to sit down. “Now, why are the rest of you here?”

 

“Hinata wished to see Naruto, and Lee and Tenten decided to come with me,” Neji answered, as though that should satisfy Shikamaru’s curiosity.

 

“Neji followed me. He’s being protective.”

 

“You are in charge of our Clan whilst your parents are out of the village. Someone must guard you whilst the village is at its weakest point.”

 

Hinata rolled her eyes before smiling. “Naruto, you’re awake!”

 

Naruto wondered into the lounge room, rubbing at her eyes as she yawned. She muttered a ‘hey’ before she dropped down next to Shikamaru, tucking into him easily. With her legs draped over his knees, Shikamaru was able to run his fingers up and down her thigh.

 

“I just came to tell you that we got into my home and Kurenai-Sensei’s present is safe. I have it wrapped like I promised so we can give it to her whenever.”

 

“She’s staying with my family,” Choji added. “Depending on how long it’ll take for everything to get fixed up she might be staying with us after the baby is born.”

 

A crunching noise made Shikamaru look over, seeing Lee munching on the cookies that his mother had put out. When Naruto noticed she held out her hand, letting Lee put some cookies in her hand.

 

“You really are a girl!” Lee exclaimed, his eyes sweeping over Naruto’s form only to blush.

 

Shikamaru didn’t blame him. Naruto was in one of Shikamaru’s black sweaters, the shirt just being long enough to cover her underwear. He had never seen her in solid black but it highlighted the blue of her eyes and drew the eye to her long, tan legs. The way she tucked herself further into Shikamaru and munched the cookies in her hands made the man think that she hadn’t realized Lee and his team were in the room before she walked out. It was reasonable that she didn’t have her chakra out to sense the people since she had used a lot of chakra only the day before.

 

“It’s not like you actually care, though?” Shikamaru said.

 

“Of course not. I just was surprised there is something I didn’t know about my friend that is a big thing.”

 

“It’s not that big of a thing. I don’t care what you see me as, as long as we’re still friends.” Naruto held out a cookie to Shikamaru who shook his head.

 

“I have to take some medication before I eat anything.” Shikamaru almost laughed when Ino went and got him a drink and his tablets. Sometimes it was easy for him to forget that she was a healer.

 

“I should go help move the citizens into the Uchiha Estate.” Naruto moved her legs slowly, clearly reluctant.

 

“No need,” Ino waved Naruto off. “Yoshino mentioned to the Naras that you were going to do it and half the Clan volunteered to do it for you. The citizens are all moved in to the estate and my Clan is distributing supplies.”

 

“Oh.” Naruto looked surprised but she moved her legs back over Shikamaru’s lap.

 

Holding her close, he stole one of her cookies, happy to find that they were still warm. The group made themselves comfortable as they talked about the different restorations, how well the citizens were taking everything, and the fact that the ninjas had made it their mission to tell the civilians what had happened with Pain and how Naruto had helped them. The blonde blushed at the praise she received.

 

/ / / / / /

 

Two days later Ino had actually agreed to let him leave the estate. He had had to argue with her since breakfast that exercise would do him good. Even then she had insisted that he didn’t go too far alone. This was fine. Naruto offered to walk with him to the Uchiha Estate to check on the children and see how the rebuilding was going so far. Since Shikamaru was banned from helping with the restorations by his mother, father, uncle, two cousins, a cousin-in-law, his two teammates, and Naruto, he just saw this as a nice walk with the blonde.

 

“How did you know so much about the Uchiha Estate anyway?” he asked as they made their way through the streets.

 

“Sasuke and I used to go there a lot. He didn’t live there anymore but he liked to show me around, tell me stories about different people, showed me where his dad taught him the fireball jutsu. He admitted once that he didn’t want Sakura knowing about us going there cause he didn’t want to tell the stories to anyone else. He said that she has a… inappropriate view of orphans. I guess he thought I would like to hear the stories more than others.” Naruto shrugged, her hands buried in her pockets.

 

Shikamaru quietly cursed the crutches he had to use. He had tried to use only one but found it too awkward, and he was prone to putting pressure on his broken leg for balance. Unfortunately that meant when Naruto had reached out for his hand she had found it clasping the crutch and had put her hands in her pockets instead. She so rarely initiated those contacts that he wished he had been able to respond properly to it.

 

“And you’re fine with it being full of people? I know you suggested it, but it’s alright if it makes you upset, remembering that Sasuke isn’t here.”

 

Naruto gave him a small smile that made him stumble. She steadied him with a hand, stopping their progress. “The fact is that Sasuke is liable to do something to piss off the village before I manage to drag his butt back here. But in this time of need, the civilians, who are scared, are seeking comfort in the Uchiha Estate. The estate that was opened up to them by the last remaining Uchiha’s best friend. It’s what’s best for the village, and for Sasuke.”

 

“You cheeky woman!” Shikamaru laughed. “You’ve implanted this idea of safety and comfort in people’s head associated with Sasuke. Come here!”

 

He pulled the front of her shirt, technically his, so that she stepped towards him. Letting the crutch dig into his armpit, he put one arm around her waist the best he could. Naruto’s hands instantly tangled themselves into his hair as he kissed her, making him pull her closer. He felt the hair elastic on Naruto’s wrist brush his temple, making him smile. She had been wearing it as a bracelet since she had stolen it from him over a month before. He moved his arm, letting the wooden post under his arm fall to the ground as he held the blonde tighter. She gave a slight squeak of surprise against his mouth. He pushed up the back of her shirt enough to expose the heated flesh of her lower back, running his fingers across the surface.

 

“Ahem!”

 

With a jump that caused pain to radiate through his leg, Shikamaru looked around. He spotted Iruka-Sensei looking awkwardly up at the sky. The sight of their old teacher made Shikamaru and Naruto blush scarlet.

 

“Could you not do that in the middle of the street?” Iruka-Sensei asked, his eyes still trained of the stretch of blue above them. “I really did not want to see two of my little students… doing that.”

 

“Sorry, Iruka-Sensei,” both teens said before Naruto picked up Shikamaru’s fallen post so that they could walk off as quickly as they could. When they were out of earshot of their teacher they couldn’t help but laugh.

 

The estate was full of movement. There were little children running round wearing hard hats much too big for them, carrying little toy hammers and hammering at anything that stood still long enough to be classed as building material. Some had taken to trying to wrap injured ninjas in newspaper to bandage their wounds. Food stands had been hastily erected in the court yard to provide lunches for those hard at work, and there were a group of people ranging from Shikamaru’s age to the elderly sitting in a group, knitting. They waved to Naruto and some held up half finished projects that looked like jumpers.

 

“I organised the knitting group to help make clothing and blankets for people,” Naruto explained. “We’ve been able to recover some stuff as we’ve cleared away destroyed buildings but so far not a lot. Luckily Pain used his push not an actual explosion. Everything was literally pushed away from the centre so there’s a lot still intact. The problem is actually getting to it and finding their owners.”

 

“You’ve been working hard.” Shikamaru limped over to a bench, sitting down with a puff.

 

Naruto laughed, sitting down next to him. “I won’t tell Ino that you’re winded. She won’t let you out of the house for another week if I did.”

 

Shikamaru sniggered. “Oh, it wasn’t the walk here.” He leant towards the woman, currently disguised as a boy, whispering in her ear. “I blame your kiss.”

 

Biting back a smile, Naruto cleared her throat. Now that his hands were free, Shikamaru was able to grab Naruto’s hand when she reached out for it. The blonde didn’t even care that they were surrounded by people. Sure, they had comfortably shown affections to each other, such as leaning into each other or flirting, in front of their friends, it was different out in public as they were. Normally, most of their behaviour in public could pass as close friends with little boundaries. Once Shikamaru had steadied his breathing after the exertion of walking to the Uchiha Estate, Naruto ran off. He didn’t have time to think about following her because once he got over his shock she was jogging back over to him. She sat down in front of him with a writing brush and a bottle of ink.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You’ll see.” Naruto grinned, starting to write on Shikamaru’s cast, blocking her words with a hand.

 

He just laughed at her antics. When she finally finished, she sat back.

 

“Ta-da!”

 

Messily, scrawled along his encased shin, were the words ‘DAMAGED: DO NOT KICK!’ He couldn’t help but snort at it as Naruto went to put the brush and ink back where ever she had found them. He watched Naruto walk back towards him. However, she was stopped by a woman who instantly made the blonde bristle.

 

“Um, hello,” Naruto said with a wide, fake smile. “Can I help you?”

 

“What do you think you’re doing here?” the woman snapped. “You’re the reason that the village was attacked. You’re the reason people died! You’re a monster! You should just do everyone a favour and die.”

 

The woman had drawn a small crowd rather quickly. Shikamaru scrambled for his crutches as the woman gave Naruto a sharp push. Naruto stumbled back, not even looking shocked. She didn’t fall to the ground though, since a ninja grabbed her shoulders, a glare marring his face.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” The man righted Naruto as she cringed away from his harsh expression. Except that it wasn’t directed at Naruto. The man stepped around Naruto, putting himself directly between Naruto and the woman.

 

Others were glaring at Naruto, clearly in the same mind frame as the hostile citizen. However, the amount of people standing against her grew as people appeared out of every area of the estate, gravitating towards the conflict.

 

“Naruto is a ninja of the village!” the Jonin snapped. “If you have a problem with her…him, then you have a problem with all of us. The village will survive, thanks to Naruto.”

 

Even if Shikamaru had managed to pull himself to his feet, there was no room for him to hobble over to Naruto. She was lost in a sea of ninjas and civilians alike. The group that showed hostility towards the blonde was dwarfed. The smaller group dispersed as quickly as they could, realising that they had no support.

 

“Don’t worry about them, Naruto,” another Jonin stated, putting a hand on her shoulder only to move it off awkwardly, a red tinge to his cheeks. “We won’t let them give you a problem, alright?”

 

Naruto stared at the man in a daze, nodding as many of the gathered crowd voiced their support. “Thank you.” She looked at Shikamaru, looking lost.

 

The man seemed to realise Naruto was uncomfortable. “Well, you can get back to your friend. Just remember that the village has your back.”

 

Her face still covered with shock, Naruto walked over to Shikamaru slowly. She dropped into the seat next to him, grabbing his hand firmly.

 

“Are you alright?” Shikamaru whispered.

 

“I… don’t know what to do,” she whispered back. “I’m used to the hostility, not the… whatever that was.”

 

Putting an arm around her, he kissed her temple. “You’ll just have to get used to it.”

 

/ / / / / / / / /

 

After his outing to the Uchiha Estate, Shikamaru decided to stay within the Nara Estate for his short walks. Airi had taken to accompanying him, since Naruto was always out. She would leave shortly after breakfast and come home in time for dinner. She spent the few remaining hours before bed with Shikamaru, and any of their friends that had decided to visit that day. They had honestly not gone a day without at least one visitor. Many times Kiba or Ino had dragged Naruto home for a quick lunch and when Naruto had ran back out to help clear whatever area they were clearing that day, those who had joined them for lunch stayed to take a rest from their long day. Choji and his mother were the most common visitors, trying to escape their home that was still missing a member. Ino took to updating them on any slight, positive change to Choza’s state. There was no doubt that he would wake up and recover but he had suffered some damage and his chakra needed to replenish before it could work to heal him. Unfortunately, those who were badly injured hadn’t been healed when Naruto won over her enemy.

 

Because of the constant bustle around the house, Shikamaru cherished the quiet moments. After a week of constant movement, Naruto finally decided to sit and relax for a day. It did take Uncle Inoichi almost begging her to take a day off to get her to do so, but Shikamaru was thankful nonetheless. Now he was stretched out on the lounge with Naruto sitting between his legs, her back resting against his chest. The toads had finally gotten around to sending her belongings home, so now she wore her black shorts that Shikamaru was very thankful had survived the destruction of the village, and an orange shirt with black lace straps.

 

Naruto sighed, turning her head to better see Shikamaru. “Read to me!”

 

Not taking his eyes off his book, he smirked. “No.”

 

“But I’m bored.”

 

“So? Get your own book.” When Naruto put her hand over the page he was staring at he took a playful nip of her earlobe, making her squeal.

 

She turned in his arms so that she could more easily see him. “You’re mean!”

 

“And you’re stopping me from reading.” He gave her a teasing smile. “If you wanted attention, you could have just said something.”

 

Dropping his book to the ground, Shikamaru ran his hand down Naruto’s back, making her move closer. The blonde kissed him as one of his hands slid into her back pocket, the other hand cupping her jaw line. Naruto’s hand slid under Shikamaru’s shirt. At her touch, fire spread through his body, making him tighten his hold. The hand on Naruto’s jaw moved down her body to slide into Naruto’s other pocket.

 

“This is a public space!”

 

Shikamaru decided to ignore Ino, continuing to kiss the woman in his arms. He couldn’t help but pull back and laugh when a pillow wacked him in the back of the head.

 

“Do you mind?” Shikamaru asked, rolling his eyes at his teammate.

 

“I don’t want to see you two sucking face!”

 

“Then go to another room!” Shikamaru looked down at Naruto, who was watching the conversation with amusement, not seeming to mind that Shikamaru’s hands were still in her back pockets.

 

“This is the lounge room! It’s public. And I’m a guest.”

 

“Guest implies you’re not annoying. Which you are, if you’re wondering.” He smirked at Ino. “And Naruto is a guest too. Shouldn’t I make sure she’s happy here?”

 

“By shoving your tongue down her throat?” Ino huffed.

 

“It works surprisingly well.”

 

Naruto’s words made Shikamaru laugh. He kissed her again, ignoring Ino as she groaned and walked out of the room. He pulled Naruto closer as she pushed his shirt up further for better access to his torso. It was hard to remember that only yesterday he was clawing at the walls with restlessness when something as simple as sitting on a couch with Naruto made him never want to move. His only hope was that when the village started to rebuild she would have more time with him. Eventually she did wear him down and convince him to read out loud to her. Running his fingers absently up and down her spine, he read the words in a soft rumble that sent Naruto into a much needed sleep. Shikamaru knew from Ino who was sharing a room with Naruto that she spent most nights writing until exhausted. What she was writing, he didn’t know, but he had noticed the tiredness to her eyes and the sinking to her worn out shoulders. At least she had one day without having to run around or entertain friends.

 

**_More Shika-Naru goodness, as you all wanted. Hope you all like. R and R._ **


	54. Clap On The Back

**_To the reviewer that commented that I might not read their long review… I read all reviews. I appreciate my readers and make a point of reading them and trying to answer any questions that might crop up… which is actually why I made a facebook page. Also, thanks for the congrats on the wedding. It was almost a year and a half ago but I don’t mind the late congrats._ **

 

Kakashi’s POV

 

An unusual thing had started to happen. Guy had literally knocked him unconscious when he realised that Kakashi hadn’t fully recovered after his literal death experience, though that was not the unusual thing. He had finally gained consciousness, not truly feeling recovered anyway, and had managed to break out of the wooden restraints that were no doubt made by someone else now on his list of people to torment…. Well torment more. But once he was up and about again, and ninjas started being discharged from the hospital with their injuries bandaged he found people clapping him on the back, or shaking his hand, telling him that he had done a good job. This was the unusual thing. Normally, people avoided his eye or with one particular Chunin he couldn’t remember the name of, run from him with an unnecessary scream.

 

He certainly didn’t feel like he had done a good job. From everything he had heard about Naruto’s battle with the Pains, any damage he had inflicted had been shrugged off by the enemy. Considering that he lost his life in that battle he really hoped that Naruto had punched Pain extra hard. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that his killer was the reason he was alive… instead he chose to give the credit to Naruto. Still, he definitely didn’t deserve admirations.

 

Coming back from border patrol with Guy, Kakashi yet again received a ‘good job’ and a handshake. In a daze, he turned to his friend, hoping he had an explanation. When he only received a shrug, he sighed. He went to find Shikaku who was currently in charge of handing out missions and accepting reports. He found him at his makeshift office which was a tent not too far from the hospital tents.

 

Many would look at Shikaku and think that he was handling his new duties well. Since Lady Tsunade was in a coma and Shizune was weakened from having her soul removed and then returned, Shikaku was the stand in Hokage. He was the leader of the Jonins and had the most control over Jonin a promotion, so choosing him to step in until one or both women were healthy again was a rather obvious decision. However, Kakashi could see the tiredness and the stress lines marring Shikaku’s face.

 

“Have they decided what to do about the Hokage?” Kakashi asked, not bothering with formalities.

 

“We’re going to hold a meeting soon. I’ve been putting it off. If they village heard that some started pushing for a new Hokage, even a temporary one, only days after the battle they would think we expected Lady Hokage to never recover. Danzo has accused me of trying to usurp the position. Unfortunately, the longer I try to put off the meeting, the more he will look correct.” Shikaku sighed. “So, be prepared, Kakashi, you might end up as the Sixth Hokage until Lady Tsunade is on her feet… If she ever recovers.”

 

Kakashi groaned, making Guy laugh and clap him on the back.

 

_My back is going to be bruised by the end of the week._

 

“You are going to have to learn to smile more or you’ll scare kids. We can’t have kids thinking the Hokage is terrifying.”

 

“Wouldn’t he have to uncover his face for them to see the smile?” asked an amused voice.

 

The voice instantly caused a slight blush to blossom across Kakashi’s face, making him curse. Thankful that his cheeks were covered, he and Guy turned to see Aaliyah Akimichi smiling at them. She had a scroll in her hand, and dirt was clinging to her glossy hair, making its midnight colour a dusty gray. True to her Clan, Aaliyah showed no care at her appearance. Her smile was just as bright and disarming as ever, something that unnerved Kakashi as much as when he first met Aaliyah.

 

Guy laughed again. “That’s not going to happen. After all these years, I’ve never actually seen his face.”

 

Aaliyah chuckled. “I have. An enemy cut his cheek with a rusty knife and I had to literally pin him to the ground to get the mask off his face for me to clean the cut.”

 

Kakashi felt his cheeks pinch with another blush as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He elbowed Guy so that he would hand over the report they had written up during their mission. When Shikaku checked it and gave them a nod Kakashi left the tent quickly, trying to not run. Guy, unsurprisingly, stayed behind to talk to Aaliyah.

 

Making his way to the makeshift restaurant district, Kakashi looked to sate the hunger he felt. There weren’t as many choices for food as there normally was since only a few food stands were able to make shambled stands with small stoves. Stews, soups, noodles (much to Naruto’s delight), and other meals that were filling and could be made in large quantities with few ingredients were the only options for meals. Kakashi didn’t mind though, since he rarely chose food for its taste but instead its ability to remove his hunger.

 

He was dipping some bread that the waitress had been kind enough to give him even though bread was running low, into his stew when Inoichi and some of his clansmen walked passed. A few of them clapped Kakashi on the back, commenting on what a good job he had done. This resulted in a lump of food falling into Kakashi’s lap. As he wiped off the mess, Inoichi took a seat next to Kakashi, waiting for the man to look at him. When he did, Kakashi voiced his question before the blond man could speak.

 

“Why does everyone keep doing that? I wasn’t that useful in the battle.”

 

Inoichi frowned for a moment before realisation dawned on him. “Oh, I don’t know how you’ll feel about this, but, they’re not congratulating you on your fighting. Everyone knows you are Naruto’s teacher. They are saying you did a good job training her.”

 

Kakashi looked at him in confusion. “But I didn’t train her really. She has her parents’ talents and she’s dedicated to becoming stronger. At most I would explain something she didn’t understand that was getting in the way of her training.”

 

“That’s not how Naruto explains it.” Inoichi smirked. “She makes it sound like you’ve always pointed her in the right direction for training, and invested large amounts of your time to make sure she succeeds. Her rasenshuriken is proof of that.”

 

The ex-anbu member shifted uncomfortably in his seat. With nothing to reply to Inoichi’s statement Kakashi returned to his food, wishing he had more so that he would have more to do with his jaw. It was after he had pushed his bowl away that he remembered that the blond had clearly had a reason to sit down. It was merely a look that encouraged Inoichi to start talking.

 

“Do you know anything about the Children of Iron?” When Kakashi shook his head, Inoichi groaned. “How is it that no one can know about the group? I’ve found out they were real but no one knows anything about them.”

 

“Well, either that is a large hole in our security, or someone high up knows about them,” Kakashi reasoned, getting to his feet. “Most likely, investigators or interrogators would be your best bet… so Ibiki is probably the man you want.”

 

“Excellent, so he should know Naruto’s ties to the group.”

 

Kakashi’s footsteps stopped. He turned back to Inoichi, his once visible eye widening. “Naruto is one?”

 

With that, the white haired man decided he was going to help Inoichi track down Ibiki for some answers. They found him also having lunch, Anko sitting with him, cheekily commenting about something Kakashi wasn’t able to hear. When he and Inoichi drew near the two stopped talking, looking at them expectantly.

 

“Is there something you need?” Ibiki asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

 

“We have a question,” Inoichi admitted, sitting down across from the man. “Do you know anything about the Children of Iron?”

 

Kakashi noticed the look that passed between Ibiki and Anko. He sat down next to Inoichi, eyeing the two. “You obviously do. So what is the group?”

 

Ibiki sighed before giving them both a hard look. “Do you know someone who is an Iron Child?”

 

“Yes, Naruto.”

 

“Then we’re not telling you,” Anko replied to Inoichi.

 

“If there is a secret society in the village that could easily be a security issue,” Kakashi commented.

 

Ibiki laughed, something that sent a cold shiver down Kakashi’s spine.

 

“Relax, Hatake. We aren’t trying to take over the village. The title ‘Child of Iron’ is just something to give us strength. The idea that I had iron in my blood helped me overcome my fear and did effect my career choice. Don’t worry. Naruto won’t end up jaded like me. That kid’s iron blood is why he’s so stubborn… or should I be saying she?”

 

Inoichi smirked. “Nice try. But why won’t you just tell me what it is? Naruto is the last one, so no one is going to be harmed by us finding out.”

 

“Idiot! We’re trying to protect you. Naruto should be the one to explain it to you so he can decide how much detail you need.” Anko turned to Ibiki, a cheeky smile on her face. “I bet I can find out Naruto’s gender before you.”

 

Ibiki grinned. “Our usual wager?”

 

Kakashi shook his head at them, giving up on arguing with them. Inoichi stayed, trying to get answers out of them. He knew it was useless though. They had digressed to idiocy.

 

He found a place to sit and read, trying to not look over at the Uchiha Estate. He was failing miserably, having only managed to read three sentences before he found himself staring at the estate’s gate sadly.

 

“You know, if you don’t want to be reminded of Obito, maybe you should sit in one of the hundreds of places that you can’t see the estate.”

 

Kakashi looked over, surprised to find Aaliyah sitting next to him. He knew he should have been more surprised but part of him had noticed the smell of her perfume. She wore a small smile, her grey eyes sad.

 

“I miss him too,” she reminded him. “Have you been in the estate since the citizens moved in?”

 

“No. I haven’t had too.” He smirked. “You’re the one making sure I don’t have to, aren’t you?”

 

Aaliyah shrugged.

 

“Thank you.” Kakashi sighed, putting his book away. “How’s Choza and your clan?”

 

“Choza is doing well. He should be awake within the week. Choji has done well to run the clan in his father’s… absence. Everyone is proud of him.”

 

“Hmm.” He wasn’t surprised to hear that Choji was doing so well. However, Aaliyah had been avoided a particular subject. Kakashi had thought she would turn to one of her many friends about it but from what he had heard, and perhaps asked about, she had acted as though nothing happened.

 

“How are you handling everything?”

 

He couldn’t help but snort. “I’ll tell you if you tell me?” When Aaliyah looked at him with owl eyes, Kakashi chuckled dryly. “You die, and you think no one noticed? I found your body!”

 

“I’m not the only one, so I have no reason to complain.” Aaliyah shrugged as though she wasn’t talking about her own mortality.

 

Kakashi couldn’t help but shake his head. “Good to see you’re not the same little girl who gave a birthday cake to a Chunin she didn’t really know and who held a kunai to her throat. You’re even more soft hearted.”

 

“Now I don’t feel so bad that my nail had fallen off, into the cake batter.” When Kakashi looked at her in horror she started giggling uncontrollably.

 

“You know, Minato-Sensei made me eat that whole cake for being mean to you.”

 

“I’m sorry. If I had known you didn’t like sweets I would have made something you liked.”

 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Well, if you don’t take care of yourself I will tell your clan that you died.”

 

Aaliyah sighed dramatically. “Fine.” She sobered up and looked at him seriously. “Umm, maybe you should tell that to Naruto. I saw him the other day and I think he should take things easy. Just keep an eye on him.” She stood up, turning to face Kakashi. “By the way, maybe you should see your own second chance at life as a way to move passed your issues. We’ve all made mistakes, Kakashi. You need to start seeing the great things you’ve done, instead of just the bad. The village thinks you’ve done a fantastic job training Naruto. I know you don’t think you’ve done anything but that’s because you don’t want to see any good in yourself.”

 

Kakashi let her walk off, his face pink. When she was out of sight, he shook his head. “She needs to stop doing that!”

 

/ / / / / /

 

He knew to not dismiss Aaliyah’s worry but when he finally found Naruto the next day, he stopped in his tracks. She was smiling as she went about helping various people. But it didn’t reach her eyes. Her eyes had taken on a familiar, dull look, one Kakashi had prayed he would never see in the gaze of someone he cared about ever again.

 

When he finally made his feet move, he went up to Naruto, taking the planks of wood out of her hands and dumping them on the ground. When Naruto looked up at him in confusion, Kakashi did what he had wished he had done for his father. He hugged her tightly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi whispered.

 

“You’re acting weird,” Naruto replied in a panicked voice.

 

Kakashi gave a wet chuckle. Holding her tighter for a moment, he moved her out to arms length. He evaluated her, determining that whatever was wrong was internal.

 

“Don’t push yourself!” he ordered before pulling her away from the builders so that he could more easily question her. “Have you eaten today?”

 

“Yeah, Yoshino found Shikaku, Shikamaru, and me and we had lunch together.”

 

“Good. And have you been sleeping well?” When Naruto gave a hesitant nod, Kakashi frowned.

 

“Ino snores.” Naruto gave a small smile at her sensei’s chuckle. “I’m glad she doesn’t like Sasuke anymore. If those two ended up together and had a child we’d have to have an earthquake warning every night.” She started looking around, worried. “Don’t tell Ino I said that! I swear, I’ll try to get sleep after writing… ar, something, but she’s so loud. I end up having to go sleep in Shikamaru’s room.”

 

Kakashi choked on his own saliva, only to realise Naruto meant it in an innocent way… he hoped.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Naruto and Kakashi looked over to see a dozen ninjas with the Sand Village symbol on their forehead protectors. They were all looked at Naruto. It was the man standing in front of the group that spoke again.

 

“We wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for returning our Kazekage to us.”

 

Since Naruto was blinking at them in surprise, Kakashi decided he would have to hold the conversation. Something he was not thrilled about.

 

“Did Lord Gaara send you all here to help?”

 

“Not exactly.” The man didn’t notice Kakashi tense. “When we heard what the Leaf had suffered we all volunteered to help. Many more did but the village couldn’t spare us all, so Lord Kazekage selected those of us with the most building experience.” The man turned his gaze back to Naruto. “Thank you for everything you have done for Lord Kazekage and the Sand village.”

 

The Sand ninjas all bowed before leaving to be given duties. Naruto smiled.

 

“It’s nice of them to help.” Naruto went to walk off only for Kakashi to stop her.

 

“You’re not going anywhere. You just missed what happened.”

 

“No I didn’t. Sand ninjas have come to help us in thanks for the Leaf helping them.”

 

He sighed deeply. “That is not what happened. Naruto, they came here because you helped their village. Do you know why we are so desperate to get the village functioning again?”

 

Naruto rolled her eyes. “Yeah! We want to be strong enough to fight off any attacks from the Akatsuki.”

 

“That is not right.” Kakashi shook his head, fighting the urge to bury his face in his hands. “I think you and Asuma’s team have done a good job of ensuring the Akatsuki won’t attack us head on anymore. We are guarding ourselves against the other villages. Not too long ago the Sand would have seen our weakness as an opportunity to attack us. Now, so many ninjas volunteered to help us that the Kazekage couldn’t send them all. We’ve had ‘peace’ between us and various villages before. Your father helped us gain ‘peace’ with the Stone, because they knew they weren’t strong enough to take us when we had a ninja like him. It was an alliance that wouldn’t last because the moment your father died, there was no threat left. But with you, if you were to die, the peace would stay. The Sand doesn’t fear you, they respect you. When we went after Gaara, we were doing it because we knew that if he died, the next Kazekage might not want an alliance with us. You, though, you didn’t think of that for a moment. You wanted to save Gaara, the man, not the Kazekage, because it was what is right. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a ninja do that. It was always for an ulterior motive.” His gaze bore into Naruto’s. “What you did with Pain wasn’t the first time that you have shown another way to dealing with conflict. That’s why I always tell people to never count you out.”

 

Naruto sniffled. “You make it sound like I did it all alone.”

 

“Well the Sand ninjas weren’t bowing to me.”

 

It looked as though he had given Naruto more information than her brain could comprehend. He stood and watched as she tried to process it all. As they stood there, Shikamaru walked up behind Naruto, putting his hands on her hips. She muttered a hello.

 

“If we’re all meant to be worried about the other villages attacking us, why did we let the Sand ninjas into the village?”

 

He was actually impressed that that had been her issue. Thinking over how best to explain it, he noticed Shikamaru’s hands slip under Naruto’s shirt to sit on her stomach. Kakashi was uncomfortable with such behaviour, but he did take a moment to think that he should change his bet with Yamato, Kurenai, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Apparently Genma and Anko wanted in on that bet too. With the way Shikamaru was behaving they would be together within the week, if they weren’t already.

 

“Well, there are only a dozen of them; we have enough ninjas to deal with them. Not to mention they would have heard what you did. You’re name will do what your father’s once did. All the villages will hesitate before coming after us whilst you’re here. But the main reason is that we are allied with them. If we don’t let them in it means that we don’t trust the strength of the alliance and are therefore liable to break it ourselves. It would create tension where there currently isn’t any.” Kakashi frowned when Shikamaru’s hands slid further up Naruto’s stomach, making the woman look uncomfortable.

 

“I trust the Sand. Gaara wouldn’t betray us.”

 

“You’re too trusting!” Shikamaru stated, making Naruto looked at him in shock.

 

She shook it off, turning back to Kakashi. “How are you feeling, after, you know?”

 

“I could be worse. A lot of people are still recovering their chakra, myself included. And by the way you were surprised when I found you, I can tell your sensory chakra is down.” When Naruto nodded, Kakashi rolled his eyes, trying to not glare at Shikamaru who obviously didn’t notice how tense the blonde was at his behaviour. “You should be taking more breaks. We need you at top shape, encase something threatens the village. You might be able to sway people to your side but with Lady Tsunade injured we need to do our best to get back into fighting shape, to protect her and the village.”

 

“But the village needs to rebuild too.”

 

“We have a heap of people building. It’s probably best to leave it to those who know how to build. We wouldn’t want the houses to fall down.” Shikamaru laughed.

 

As Naruto looked at Kakashi in confusion, Shikamaru’s hands shot up, under Naruto’s shirt. Naruto gave a yell of surprise, pushing the man’s hands away. She turned on him, her face red and etched in shock.

 

“Shikamaru! What the hell?”

 

The Nara man started laughing hysterically before he transformed, his height shortening, his sleek, black hair turning into messy, dark blue, his face rounding out. Within seconds Anko stood in front of them, still laughing.

 

“ANKO!” Naruto punched her in the arm.

 

“You are a girl! And you are a lot more comfortable with Shikamaru than I thought. You didn’t start reacting until I put my hands up your shirt. Genma said I wouldn’t be able to touch your waist without you getting suspicious.” Anko took a deep breath, a grin still on her face. “I win.”

 

“What?”

 

“Anko and Ibiki had a bet for who could find out your gender first,” Kakashi explained.

 

“And you decided to feel me up? That’s why Ibiki has been staring at my chest?” Naruto screeched. “Why doesn’t anyone just look for an Adam’s Apple?”

 

Anko opened and closed her mouth several times before cackling. “That would have been a lot easier. But not as fun. You should see your face.”

 

“Anko…”

 

“Yeah?” She grinned at Naruto.

 

“Run!”

 

The dark haired woman turned and ran, laughing as Naruto chased her around stacks of wooden planks and builders.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He had taken to trying to get his students to spend a bit of their day with him, so that he might keep an eye on them. It had quickly revealed itself as a bad idea. The first day Sakura brought up the ‘rumours’ that Naruto was a female. She spent fifteen minutes laughing over the stupidity of the rumour, and listing all the reasons Naruto clearly couldn’t be a boy. Since the whole ‘you obviously have a penis’ wasn’t on the list Kakashi thought Sakura should have been more open minded. Although Naruto was still binding her chest she didn’t wear her jacket as often. Many days Kakashi found her wearing shirts that looked like they belonged to one of the males her age. He had spotted her stealing his shirts a number of times so he wasn’t surprised to see her in clothing that used to belong to her friends. However, the shirts didn’t hide the feminine curves to her body as well as her usual jacket did. But he had realised long ago that Sakura often saw what she wanted to see. Although she was strong, and had talent in medical jutsus, she was still under the impression that she had as much combat strength as Naruto… sometimes it seemed like she thought she had more than Naruto because she was better at controlling her chakra. Kakashi hadn’t bothered pointing out to her that Naruto had surpassed her Sannin Sensei whilst Sakura had not. She was probably on par with Lady Tsunade but too often she was affected by tunnel vision, especially when it came to Sasuke.

 

It was during one of their meetings, one Sai and Yamato hadn’t been able to attend, that Kiba found them and told them how Lady Tsunade had been stripped of her title. Kakashi knew that Shikaku wouldn’t have allowed that to happen if he had a choice. To make matters worse, Danzo was Hokage and the first thing he had done was denounce Sasuke as an enemy of the village. The moment he heard the news he was filled with dread. The man was devious. By naming Sasuke as an enemy it meant that Danzo could kill him and study his sharingan and he could anger Naruto enough to have reason to lock her in the village. If Danzo had had his way from the start he would have locked Naruto in a dark hole and left her there until he found a way to harvest the Nine-Tail’s power for his own.

 

The only way to stop Naruto from doing exactly what Danzo wanted was to tell her the truth. He knew she was able to think wisely when needed. Seeing her restrain herself looked painful though. He wished there was something he could have done to ease Naruto’s suffering.

 

“Danzo doesn’t have full power. He needs the Jonins’ vote of confidence. The village loves you and trusts you. They don’t feel the same way about him. People realise that the Foundation didn’t enter the battle against Pain. There is no proof, and only Lady Tsunade can hold Danzo accountable, but it has created hate through the village. Danzo can’t act against you without cause, even if he gets the vote of confidence. So, for now, don’t be alone. Stay with someone from the Nara main line, Yamato, myself, Inoichi, or Sai at all times. Danzo trusts Sai to spy on you, but he will support you. And keep any thoughts you have about Danzo to yourself. You can’t give him any reason at all.” Kakashi sighed, not knowing he could keep his next words. “We will find another way to save Sasuke.”

 

“If Sai works for Danzo, maybe he can give us more information on what the guy is up to,” Naruto reasoned before focusing. After a moment, her eyes came back into focus. “Come on, Sakura, I know where Sai will be.”

 

The two ran off, making Kakashi’s shoulders sink. When he received a paper bird from Sai requesting him to go to a tent in the medical sector Kakashi felt the gripping fear he had only felt a handful of times in his life. The last time had been when he found Naruto lying beside the river bank she and Sasuke had fought at. He had prayed she was only unconscious but when he drew near he found her without a heartbeat. He had taken to stopping his journey back to the village after every few metres to pump Naruto’s heart to keep her blood flowing. He had no idea if it helped to give Naruto a chance to start breathing again or if he was just acting out of desperation.

 

When he got to the tent, Sai was leaving. The younger man had no injuries that he could see, but there was a frown to the otherwise emotionless looking man that unsettled Kakashi.

 

“Hey, what’s with that glum look?”

 

Sai took a breath that shook his entire form. Leading Kakashi away from the tent, he explained how Naruto had tried to talk to ninjas from the Cloud who wanted to kill Sasuke. Kakashi could almost feel aging lines etching their way onto his face at the news that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki. Naruto, attempting to convince the Cloud to go after their Jinchuriki instead of Sasuke and had let the Cloud woman release her anger on Naruto’s face. When the Cloud ninjas left, Naruto had asked Sai to take her to Kakashi and Yamato. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going through her head.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei,” Sai said, clearly mulling over something that confused or disappointed him. “This link between Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke hurts them. Is that bond really that important? Why do they keep trying when it causes them so much pain?”

 

“Sai, you’re watching Naruto for Danzo, right?” Kakashi asked. He hoped that Sai’s answer would tell him whether or not he could trust this man as much as he hoped he could. In many respects he reminded Kakashi of Yamato when he was young, though less abrasive at times. However, he was fairly certain he knew the answer, but wanted to be sure before making Sai aware of where his loyalties clearly laid.

 

The man looked shocked, guilty, but also offended. This last emotion told Kakashi everything he needed to know.

 

“Well, that’s –”

 

“Relax. It’s alright,” Kakashi assured. “Jumping in to help Naruto isn’t something a look out does. I think you’ve started to realise it too, Sai.”

 

Sai looked as though he expected a scolding but when Kakashi finished speaking in a gentle tone the pale man looked surprised and out of his element. As though choosing to deal with something else instead of the comparison to how emotions were dealt with by Danzo and by Kakashi, Sai took to tracking down a first aid kit and getting them back to Naruto. The woman looked better than expected, but somehow she actually looked worse than with her fight with Pain. It wasn’t hard for Kakashi to realise the Cloud ninja had aimed most her hits to Naruto’s face, whereas Pain had hit Naruto more in the body. Sai went about cleaning Naruto’s wounds and bandaging them. Kakashi almost wanted to laugh at the gentleness Sai took to looking after Naruto. It was obvious that Sai admired Naruto for her emotional expressiveness and for how she cared for those around her. It was almost uncomfortable to think about how Sai would be if he had joined a different team instead of Naruto’s.

 

Kakashi found out that Yamato had been informed by Naruto what had happened and had spend the short time Kakashi was talking to Sai yelling at the girl for letting someone hurt her. It was almost like he took it as a personal insult that someone had injured Naruto.

 

“You really should have Sakura treat these wounds,” Sai advised.

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Naruto assured, her voice raspy. “Plus, if she sees me like this it will only cause more trouble, trust me.”

 

Although Naruto had chuckled at the end of her sentence Kakashi couldn’t help but get the stomach dropping thought that the blonde was referring to Sakura’s tendency to hit her. He knew that Naruto was able to shake off the hits rather quickly, but it had been something he had tried to talk Sakura out of doing a few times. Each time she seemed to misunderstand what he meant and commented that Naruto shouldn’t be such a knuckle head or perverted. Kakashi took some insult to her claims, though didn’t voice them, because Naruto’s somewhat idiotic tendencies made Kakashi smile and think fondly of Kushina and out of everyone on the team, Naruto was the least perverted with the exception of Sai who probably didn’t comprehend what perversions were. Sakura was probably one of the worst on the team for it, maybe after Kakashi himself on the scale. Though he maintained he liked Lord Jiraiya’s books because of the interesting storyline and no amount of teasing from Yamato was going to make him say otherwise.

 

“Besides, I heal fast,” Naruto went on, assuring Sai. “I’ll be okay in no time. Sai, what you did before. Thanks for helping me.”

 

“Sure.” Sai’s voice had a rare level of emotion in it before he went back to bandaging Naruto’s arm.

 

“Boy, they really worked you over.” Naruto was down to just her chest binds and pants. Her shoulder and arm had needed bandaging as well as half her face. Kakashi had given the girl a playful glare when she commented that she now looked like Kakashi with one eye completely hidden.

 

Naruto chuckled at him before she bit back a scream of pain at Sai as he tended to her wounds.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” the man yelped.

 

“Look,” Kakashi started, his voice taking on a rougher tone as he fought the urge to find the Cloud ninja and throttle her. If the village saw Naruto now they would probably attack the Cloud on principle. “You need to take it easy for a little bit.”

 

“No!” Naruto snapped, her eyes still having that dull look that terrified Kakashi. “Look, I’m going to see the Raikage.”

 

Kakashi stood unmoved as Sai and Yamato showed their utter shock at Naruto’s statement. Admittedly he had more experience with Naruto turning one thing into something seemingly unrelated, so he had been waiting for her to state the reason she had asked to see him and Yamato. He had been expecting something none of them could think of and had schooled his expression accordingly.

 

“Naruto, what are you saying?” Yamato asked. “The Five Kage Summit starts soon. Every Hidden Village has agreed to travel restrictions and no unnecessary missions.”

 

That was going to do little to change Naruto’s mind. Instead, Kakashi had other questions. “What do you hope to achieve.”

 

“I’m going to convince him to forgive Sasuke, no matter what.”

 

“But you don’t have the Hokage’s necklace that seals the Nine-Tails. As the Jinchuriki, you must not leave the Hidden Leaf. It’s bad enough that you sprouted eight tails during the last battle. We’re lucky the sealing formula triggered to stop the Nine-Tails but what about next time? Besides, I’m in charge of reconstructing the village. I can’t stay close to you all the time.”

 

He knew Yamato was concerned for Naruto, and that everything he said came from his desire to protect the woman, but the dull look in Naruto’s eyes made Kakashi want to silence him. Honestly, there wasn’t anything Naruto could ask for in that moment that Kakashi would refuse if it meant removing that look from her eyes.

 

“I met the Fourth Hokage,” Naruto admitted, something that surprised Kakashi. He hadn’t expected her to want to tell her team. When she had told the people at Shikamaru’s house she had been rather chakra drained and prone to word vomit. “The one who stopped me from becoming the Nine-Tails, was the Fourth Hokage.”

 

Yamato turned on Kakashi, wanting answers. He honestly wasn’t sure how it was done, but he explained it the best he could to his friend.

 

“And that’s when the Fourth Hokage told me the Nine-Tails incident sixteen years ago was caused by the Akatsuki guy with the mask. He’s so strong that even the Fourth Hokage struggled against him. He said the masked one’s pulling the strings. He was probably just using Pain the whole time. If Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki that means this masked guy is using Sasuke too.”

 

“It’s just as Lord Jiraiya feared. I can’t believe that man is behind the incident sixteen years ago. He bares the sharingan and a grudge against the village. The only rogue Uchiha capable of summoning the Nine-Tails is Madara.” He hoped the dread and fear pooling in his stomach, screaming Madara’s name, was wrong but if it was that meant there was another, unknown, enemy out there. He was somewhat surprised that Yamato agreed with him even though Madara had not been seen for decades. When he asked Naruto what her father had actually said and found out the man had told her he believed in her, Kakashi decided there was only one thing to do. “Naruto, you go to the Raikage. Yamato and I will tag along as your escorts.”

 

He took great pleasure at the look of disbelief and the shouted ‘what’ that Yamato gave. Kakashi still hadn’t forgiven him for binding him at Guy’s request.

 

“No, no, no, this is a bad idea!”

 

“What? Don’t you even want to hear what I have to say before you make up your mind, Tenzo?” Kakashi teased.

 

“Hey, you’re not supposed to call me by that name. Remember?”

 

“Now, now, calm down.” Kakashi smiled under his mask as Yamato turned red with anger and Naruto laughed.

 

/ / / / / /

 

When they had finally confronted the Raikage, Kakashi had wanted let Naruto take the lead. She was rather persuasive when she needed to be and her Jinchuriki status, something the Raikage’s brother shared with her, might have been able to convince the Raikage more than he or Yamato could. However, the Cloud ninjas had first addressed Kakashi himself, believing him to be in charge. When they found out it was Naruto, though, they took it with equal seriousness, showing just how far she had came in the eyes of the ninja world.

 

Naruto had spoken with heart and wisdom, wanting to reach a peaceful end to the conflict that would start at Sasuke’s death. Unfortunately, the Raikage walked passed Naruto without even acknowledging her words. Even when Naruto tried to stop him, dropping prostrate into the snow, the Raikage showed no care for the blonde and her desperate plea. Kakashi felt sick at the sight.

 

“I’m begging you!” Naruto yelled. “I don’t want us taking each other down for vengeance anymore!”

 

When the Raikage simply turned away and continued on his path, Kakashi swallowed the anger clawing at his throat so that he could focus. Naruto’s words conveyed more wisdom than most ninjas ever had, and yet, they fell on deaf ears.

 

“Sasuke has always been about vengeance. He’s obsessed with it. It changed him. Vengeance drives you mad. It turns you into someone you don’t even recognise. I don’t want anyone else to become like Sasuke. I don’t want the Leaf and Cloud to kill each other. And that’s why –” Naruto’s words were cut short by the tears streaming down her face, pooling and freezing in the snow. Her arms no longer had the strength to hold her, dropping her into the cold snow.

 

“No matter what,” growled the Raikage, “we will dispose of Sasuke. You all ought to hold your ground afterwards.”

 

“That’s right,” a Cloud ninja agreed, no sympathy on her face. “You’re a fool.”

 

The way the Cloud dismissed Naruto made the anger start to boil in Kakashi’s stomach. He was thankful when Yamato spoke up because Kakashi couldn’t guarantee what would come out of his mouth if he spoke.

 

“Raikage, please, the incident in which you tried to obtain the Hyuga byakugan is still unresolved on our side. The Hidden Leaf swallowed our tears of bloodshed to avoid war. A war whose seeds you of the Cloud had sawn. Because of those noble sacrifices your people still exist. Do not forget that.”

 

Kakashi moved closer to Naruto, trying to shield her with his presence. “Right here and now this young shinobi, no matter how awkward it is bowing her head in affection for the Cloud and Leaf, village and nation. So, Lord Raikage, as one of the five Kage, tell me what do you think of this?”

 

The Raikage turned to look at Naruto for the first time since dismissing her. Kakashi had hoped that mentioning Naruto’s gender would make the man more respectful. The Cloud was one of the villages that acknowledged the strength of women most and often had the opinion that women were smarter than men, who were physically stronger. Therefore, Naruto’s true gender would have just a little more effect on the man than the one she appeared as. Unfortunately, the Raikage, ever being angered at the attack on his brother or not seeing any wisdom in Naruto’s actions, frowned at the blonde.

 

“Shinobi shouldn’t lower their heads so easily. Action and power are the things that a shinobi should respect. Concessions are forbidden in agreements between shinobi. The history of mankind is the history of war. Since the three Great Ninja Wars every nation has tried to obtain powerful ninjas. Those who are weak are trampled. That is the truth of the shinobi world. We will brand the Akatsuki as wanted criminals. Once we do, not only I but the whole world will hunt Sasuke down. You bow your head for a criminal and beg mercy to keep your comrade safe. In the shinobi world, that is not friendship! You Hidden Leaf brat think more deeply on what it is you want to do. A shinobi world is not so indulgent as to suffer fools.”

 

Kakashi had expected Naruto to retort with an angry tone, but instead she stayed silent, letting the Cloud walk passed her still bowed form. He knew Naruto had matured from the little yapping puppy she used to be but he feared something else was keeping her quiet. As the Cloud ninjas left, Kakashi crouched beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

 

“Naruto, enough. Race your head.”

 

Naruto punched the snow, tears bitterly falling from her eyes. Some days Kakashi wanted to curse the Third Hokage for assigning him Naruto. He had made it clear that he was doing so for two reasons. One was because Kakashi was strong enough to fight her if she started to loss control of the Nine-Tails and the second reason was to get her to banish the darkness in his heart that Minato-Sensei had tried to remove. Kakashi hadn’t wanted to get close to her. The mere sight of her had reminded him of who he had lost and why he never wanted to put himself in that position again. He had tried to focus on the duty of stopping the Nine-Tails, even if it meant killing Naruto, but in only a short time she had wormed her way in, convincing him to have picnics with the team and even having the team stalk him to try to see what was under his mask. It was one day when Naruto’s old teacher, Iruka, asked about her that he realised she had completed her father’s mission, with the help of her teammates. He had told Iruka how much Naruto had advanced only to find himself smiling and feeling a sense of pride and fondness for the cross dressing girl in question. These emotions unfortunately came with the downside that when he had asked the Third why Naruto hid her gender he had felt unequivocal rage that had made it impossible for him to communicate in anything but a series of growls for hours. The only one who would come near him was Aaliyah who made it her priority to return human speech to him. She had then had to suffer him yelling at her about the village for two hours punctuated with colourful profanity that would usually have turned her red with a mixture of embarrassment and disgust.

 

Now he found himself simply lost for words. He felt like the little six year-old who would put himself to bed early instead of trying to fumble over something that was out of his emotional range of understanding. He was thankful when Yamato walked over, putting his hand on Naruto’s other shoulder.

 

“Come on, Naruto, let’s find a place out of the cold and we will try to think of something else.”

 

Sniffling, the blonde sat up, letting them lead her to the closest town. They found a small inn at the edge of town and asked for a room to stay in. Kakashi didn’t want them to head back to the village in the state Naruto was in. She had needed time away from everyone before this incident anyway. The blonde wasn’t in much of a talkative mood and ended up lying down in the middle of the bedroom staring at the ceiling. She pulled her bandages off without getting them to check if she healed and didn’t give any response when they asked if she needed anything like food. With a silent look at each other, Yamato and Kakashi went into the living room, both trying to silently think of a way to help the girl. He was filled with a wish that they had brought Shikaku or Shikamaru along. The Naras might have been bordering incompetent when it came to emotions but they would have been able to suggest ways to remove the burden from Naruto’s shoulders when it came to Sasuke’s fate.

 

The world was giving Kakashi the desire to hide Naruto away from everyone and weigh her down with blankets. The masked Akatsuki that Kakashi thought was Madara showed up and attacked Naruto. At the sound of talking in the other room, Yamato had jumped to action before Kakashi had pulled himself out of his depressing musings. Whilst Yamato separated Naruto from the masked man, Kakashi went in for an attack. If Kakashi hadn’t been so busy worrying for Naruto and about the man who confirmed himself to be Madara, he would have been impressed with the intimidating and calm air that Yamato projected.

 

When Madara showed that he was only there because he was curious as to how Naruto had turned a powerful member of the Akatsuki against him, Kakashi almost sighed. Naruto wasn’t in the right state for a battle, especially against someone so powerful. What Madara told them about Itachi made Kakashi sick though. The information certainly made sense, especially given the person Kakashi had known years before. But Sasuke’s mental state only caused Naruto more distress. Kakashi had a horrifying feeling that Madara had noticed Naruto’s emotional fragility and had come to make it worse. This was confirmed when Madara had left freely once he had told Naruto about Sasuke.

 

They had barely had time to digest the information, and deal with the Inn owner when Sakura, Sai, Lee, and Kiba had appeared. Kakashi had been relieved, though suspicious to see them, hoping they could help pull Naruto out of the deep sadness she was sliding further into. When Sakura had started talking, however, Kakashi’s stomach had filled with bile. He knew Sakura was lying about her feelings for Naruto, and he knew she was oblivious to Naruto’s sexual preference if she thought declaring her love for the blonde would allow her to manipulate Naruto. It was clear by the looks on the others faces that whatever had brought them there had not been what Sakura was saying.

 

Naruto had reacted with confusion and terror, clearing worried about how to break her friend’s heart as gently as possible. Like Kakashi and clearly Yamato, Naruto probably assumed that Sakura had been aware about Naruto only being attracted to boys. When Sakura had brought up Sasuke before playfully chastising Naruto for asking her to repeat her confession Naruto’s look of shock quickly morphed into a glare. She had obviously picked up on what Kakashi had. That every word out of Sakura’s mouth was an utter lie. Kakashi took some pleasure in the fact that Naruto didn’t just out Sakura and instead handed her a shovel to dig herself deeper whilst also testing to see if it truly was a rouse.

 

“But why, huh? Why tell me? If this is supposed to be some kind of joke or something, it’s not funny at all, Sakura. What happened?”

 

“It’s nothing really,” Sakura tried to assure in her fake breathy voice. “I just realised my true feelings. I mean I can’t continue to love a rogue shinobi or a criminal, can I? I’m not a child anymore. It’s time for me to face up to reality. That’s why, Naruto, you can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop, alright. You can stop chasing after Sasuke.”

 

Yamato tried to stop Sakura but Kakashi stopped him. There had been a very clear in-balance of friendship between the two women of Team Seven since the start and if it was to ever be righted, Naruto had to see that Sakura would always put the blonde’s wellbeing last. And if Yamato spoke up it might cause Sakura say something that would hurt Naruto more. On top of that, the glares that Kiba, Sai, and Lee were giving Sakura made it clear how much they felt she was not only betraying them and their mission whatever it may be, but mostly Naruto. Kiba’s hands were shaking as he curled and uncurled them into fists. Lee looked at Sakura like she was a complex puzzle that he had to solve to get rid of his frustration and anger. Sai, however, looked at Sakura with such a deep loathing, as though he took her abuse of Naruto’s feeling on a personal level. Naruto may be oblivious to such things as Shikamaru’s depths of emotions for her but there was no chance she was missing the solidarity of her friends in regards to their hate of Sakura’s actions.

 

Even when Naruto pointed out that this was a rapid change in behaviour Sakura continued to declare that she had simply only just realised that she had given up on Sasuke and that Naruto had won her heart, releasing Naruto from her promise. The big problem with that load of drivel was that Naruto wasn’t determined to return Sasuke to the village for Sakura’s sake, but for Sasuke’s. The other problem was that anyone with eyes could see that there was a relationship forming between Shikamaru and Naruto and the blonde had no interest at all in winning Sakura’s affections. Kakashi had never felt the desire to grab one of his students and shake sense into them but at that moment he had to ball his hands to stop himself from acting on that thought. If she tried to kiss Naruto, even with the furious glare etched on the blonde’s face, Kakashi hoped that Naruto would respond with a strong punch. At that moment Kakashi would receive eminence satisfaction at it, something he might feel guilty about later but most certainly not at that instance.

 

Unfortunately for Kakashi, and fortunately for Sakura’s health, she went in for a hug instead. Naruto stood rigidly in her arms. Surprisingly, Sakura managed to say something Kakashi believed to be more idiotic than the rest of her speech combined. She tried to tell Naruto that the reason she loved the blonde was because Sasuke kept running away whilst Naruto had been the dependable punching bag. When Sakura mentioned that Naruto had been a loser, Kakashi tried to not snort in disgust.

 

Naruto finally snapped, pushing Sakura away and yelling at her that the joke was over. The pink haired girl tried to brush off Naruto’s fury with a giggle. A growl punctuated through Naruto’s words.

 

“Just stop. I hate people who lie to themselves. So just stop it!”

 

A look of terror crossed Sakura’s face before it morphed into annoyance. “So that’s it? You think I’m lying to myself.”

 

Kakashi wanted to yell that no, she was lying to Naruto, but he kept his mouth shut as Naruto nodded. He wished he hadn’t when Sakura hit Naruto’s hand off her shoulder in anger.

 

“I’m the one who decides how I feel, not you. If you hate me just come out and say so. Don’t make some lame excuse.”

 

“But it doesn’t make sense,” Naruto pointed out. “You left the village and came all the way out here just to tell me that?”

 

“Just to tell you,” Sakura repeated in offense. “Just! Is that what you said? You think it’s easy for a girl to profess her love like I just did? Yes I came all the way out here. Of course I’d come as far as this. It’s always Sasuke this and Sasuke that, chasing after him and putting yourself in danger. You’re the Nine-Tails jinchuriki and the Akatsuki is after you. So you worry about your own skin for a change. Don’t you get it? I’m trying to tell you that you don’t have to chase after Sasuke and endanger yourself. I came out here to find you because I want you to return to the village right away. That’s all.”

 

 _I think she forgot that she was pretending to love Naruto and is now just getting offended Naruto isn’t falling at her feet._ Kakashi could tell that something Sakura had said had hurt Naruto but he couldn’t tell if it was Sakura refusing to admit her feelings were a lie or something only Naruto noticed because it hit a personal cord.

 

“I’m sorry, but it still sounds like an excuse you made up. I know you, Sakura, maybe better than you think. And I know what it is to struggle with feelings, something you haven’t shown any signs of.”

 

Sakura still tried to argue that with her feelings for Sasuke gone, Naruto’s promise didn’t stand. However, she failed to understand what Naruto meant when she said that didn’t matter. She tried to explain it but the others obviously didn’t comprehend her. Naruto almost spilt what Madara had said but Kakashi was able to stop her. She went silent at Kakashi’s warning but then stared hard at Sakura.

 

“It doesn’t matter if there isn’t a promise between us anymore because rescuing Sasuke is just something I have to do!”

 

Anger covered Sakura’s face before Kiba came over and whispered in her ear. Kakashi, who had rather sharp hearing, was able to pick up a word here and there that made him believe the man wanted to tell Naruto the truth but Sakura violently trod on his foot before storming off. She acted as though Naruto had given her the biggest insult imaginable making Kakashi wonder what the hell they had been planning. The three males had followed her, clearly not knowing how to salvage the situation. Akamaru looked back at Naruto with a sad look, as though the dog knew something the human’s didn’t about the blonde.

 

Naruto remained stoic as the group walked off. When they were out of sight, she turned, her hollow looking eyes glazing over Kakashi and Yamato as she slowly trudged towards the Inn’s entrance. They had just reached the door when they noticed Sai making his way back to them. He quickly noticed that it was one of Sai’s ink clones. Kakashi tried to think of a way to pull Sai away from Naruto and find out what the man wanted to say encase it caused Naruto more heartache. Unfortunately, Sai only wished to speak with the woman.

 

He told them the real reason they had travelled to Naruto and why Sakura lied. When he conveyed the plan Naruto’s friends had come up with to kill Sasuke themselves Kakashi felt pity for Shikamaru. The plan had the finger prints of the young Nara all over it, something that Naruto would easily pick up on. Sai commented that the others had wanted to tell Naruto in person but Sakura had requested the job to do so. Kakashi silently cursed that Shikamaru hadn’t been the one to tell Naruto. It might have been damaging to whatever relationship they were forming but at least he would have broken the news to Naruto gently and explained himself so Naruto didn’t feel betrayed. What’s more is that Sakura’s plan of convincing Naruto she loved the blonde instead of Sasuke was absolutely idiotic. If Naruto had been in love with Sakura and believed her, Sakura’s plan would have ended with either Naruto getting her heart ripped out or being in a one sided relationship that Sakura would hate and take out on the blonde. As it was Sakura was lucky that not only did Naruto not love her but hadn’t believed her. Though in saying that Kakashi was certain Sakura’s protests that she was saying her true feelings had hurt Naruto anyway.

 

Kakashi was surprised to see Naruto stress that Sakura couldn’t have agreed to that when she loved Sasuke. There was desperation in her voice, not wanting to believe her fellow teammate had thought the plan was a good one. The problem was that it was a great plan. If a Leaf shinobi killed Sasuke there would be no need for vengeance and the situation wouldn’t escalate into a war between the Leaf and whichever village killed Sasuke. He could see what Sakura had tried to do. She had known that the truth would cause Naruto pain, but her plan had been just as bad, if not worse because of the long term ramifications it could have easily had. When Sai admitted he had only told Sakura that Naruto cared for her and felt guilt over not keeping the promise she had made, Kakashi began to wonder where Sakura even got the idea that Naruto was in love with her. Perhaps she had misunderstood what Sai had meant or some pride had come into play in regards to it.

 

Yamato pointed out that if Sakura had known Naruto’s reaction all along then that meant she had never planned to tell the truth and instead tried to manipulate Naruto’s heart for no good reason. Sakura knew Naruto would never give up on the promise and yet had tried to use feelings that didn’t actually exist to get the same result as telling the truth. The only upside, one that no one voiced and Sakura hadn’t know about, was that it left Shikamaru blameless for the plan and Sasuke’s subsequent death if Naruto remained oblivious to it all.

 

At the realisation that Sakura was planning to kill Sasuke herself Naruto seem to implode, Yamato was in a state of shock, and Kakashi could only picture having to bury the pink haired girl as the village cried in outrage at what Sasuke had done to one of their own. She was no match for Sasuke, or for Naruto. Those two were leagues above her in combat and Kakashi had to squelch his anger at her arrogance for thinking she could hold her own and achieve victory against one of them.

 

When Naruto visibly flinched in pain and grabbed her head, Kakashi struggled between going to her and staying put out of fear of making it worse. He wasn’t given an opportunity to decide what to do thanks to the arrival of Gaara and his siblings. At the sight of them Kakashi wanted to cover Naruto’s ears and draw her into his embrace. There was no way this was going to end well for the emotionally unstable woman. Her shoulders had sagged so heavily that Kakashi worried she would collapse at any moment. Swallowing the lump in his throat and shaking off the image of white hair and sunken eyes, Kakashi listened to what the Sand siblings had to say.

 

They told of Danzo’s betrayal, Sasuke’s attack on the Kage summit, and the shaky alliance the other Kage had reached. They were willing to add the Leaf into the alliance if Danzo was ousted, which meant that Kakashi would be named Hokage. The burden to Naruto wasn’t too heavy from the siblings until Gaara started talking to her directly. He promised to protect her and the Eight-Tails jinchuriki but made it clear that also meant from Sasuke. He had meant well, like almost every other person to hurt her that day, but he validated the thoughts of her friends by claiming Sasuke a lost cause and that to save herself Naruto should give up on him and let him die. The only show of defiance Naruto gave was pushing off Gaara’s hand that rested on her shoulder. Temari appeared to notice Naruto’s fragile state and ushered her brothers away as smoothly as she could, shooting Naruto a worried look as they left. Gaara stopped and tried to give Naruto some last comfort by telling her that she had to decide what a true friend would do for Sasuke.

 

Yamato instantly tried to speak with Naruto when the Sand siblings had left but Kakashi stopped him. The last thing Naruto needed was another person talking at her or telling her how to feel, and what to do. Kakashi waited, holding his breath, to see how Naruto was going to react. Yamato and Sai went into action, trying to plan out their next move whilst Naruto stood motionless in front of them. Kakashi only half listened to them, his eyes trained on the blonde. He ordered Yamato to take Naruto back to the Leaf and told them he would deal with Sakura.

 

Naruto started breathing heavily, as though she couldn’t get enough oxygen, drawing the three males’ attention to her. She grabbed her heart, hunched over.

 

“Naruto, what’s the matter?” Kakashi yelped.

 

When Naruto dropped to the ground, Kakashi, for an instant, saw Naruto curled over a blade, buried to the hilt, her hands slick with blood. The image was so powerful that the smell of blood clogged his nose and he stepped back in panic before all three men rushed to her side. They tried to get her to slow her breathing with no luck. She had gone into a state of shock before losing consciousness.

 

“Naruto!” Yamato yelled before he and Sai looked at Kakashi in desperation. “What do we do?”

 

“Get her inside, and warm,” Kakashi snapped. “Stay with her whilst I deal with Sakura. If she wakes up whilst I’m gone get her to eat and drink something hot. Hopefully I won’t be long and will be able to alleviate some of her heartache.”

 

Yamato nodded, scooping Naruto up and hurrying into the Inn. Cursing silently and trying to shake off the image of Naruto bloody and broken Kakashi got Sai to lead him to Sakura’s location. When the clone disappeared suddenly towards the end of their journey he couldn’t help but feel a sense of fury at his pink haired student who had clearly done something to the real Sai.

 

/ / / / / /

 

Considering he had wanted to leave Naruto out of the fight with Sasuke Kakashi couldn’t help but feel glad she had appeared. She stopped him from having to kill one of his students and had given Sasuke a deal that gave them time. The boy would stop trying to destroy the village and generally being a pain in the Kages’ backsides and Naruto would track him down after dealing with Madara and give him the battle to the death he clearly wanted. It was implied that if Naruto lost it would be symbolic of killing the village and if Naruto won she would drag Sasuke’s half dead form back to the village and probably do something ridiculous like chain him with chakra repressing cuffs and dangle him from one of the Hokage noses until he saw the error of his ways. She had obviously found the third option she had been searching for even if everyone in the village would be furious if they ever found out.

 

The entire trip back to the village was made in relative silence. Naruto was still fighting off the effects of Sakura’s poisoned blade and was also not in a chatty mood, Lee, Kiba, Sai, and even Akamaru were silently glaring at Sakura (Kakashi had a feeling Sai had passed on Naruto’s panic attack to the other men), and Kakashi had too many thoughts flying through his mind to voice any. The only one who said more than the minimum necessity was Yamato who was alternating between going off at Naruto for ditching him and making him worry, and fussing over the blonde and making sure she wasn’t going to collapse again. He had ended up insisting that Naruto walk back to the village with a blanket wrapped around her and made them stop frequently so the blonde didn’t exert herself.

 

Admittedly Kakashi had taken to pointedly not talking to Sakura. He felt that if Sakura hadn’t done what she did then Naruto wouldn’t have had such a severe reaction to the information dumped upon her in rapid succession. As it was the pink haired girl didn’t seem to find anything wrong with what she did and instead occasionally complained at having to stop so frequently since she was cold and wanted to get back to the village. Kakashi couldn’t help but notice that Yamato didn’t offer Sakura a blanket as well and had the suspicion that the Sakura was soured in the image of the younger team leader. It couldn’t be helped when Yamato had seen Naruto’s pain first hand and was obviously fond of the blonde. The only good things that had came out of the horrendous day was Danzo no longer being Hokage, and no longer being alive which Kakashi saw as a plus, and they had gained a hostage that had been travelling with Sasuke and might have information on the Akatsuki.

 

 

**_For those who like Sakura, please let this storyline play out before getting your pitchforks. *runs and hides*_ **

****

**_R and R._ **


	55. Revelations

**_I’ve been messaged that the FB page is hard to find. It’s @o0BlackSand0o if that helps._ **

****

**_So I tried to show Kakashi’s and Naruto’s disorientation and the sense of being overwhelmed in the last chapter but I’ve been told it might have came off as a bit rushed. I’ll have to practice more in another story._ **

****

**_As for Aaliyah, I had looked up Japanese girl names but maybe I clicked on the wrong link or something. In saying that, Varric is a name I chose because I’m a huge fan of Dragon Age… so yeah there’s that._ **

****

**_Shade: You hit the nail on the head there._ **

****

**_Alright, on with the chapter._ **

 

He shook Naruto awake when he spotted she was still lying beside him. Instead of opening her eyes though, she buried herself deeper in the blankets. Shikamaru laughed, kissing her on the top of her head.

 

“If you don’t get up now you’ll never be able to sneak back into your room.”

 

“Don’t care,” Naruto muttered, wrapping her arms around Shikamaru’s waist. “I’m still sleepy.”

 

Shikamaru started running his fingers through her hair. “You’ve been tired a lot lately. I think you’ve been working too hard. The village is doing well, so you can relax.”

 

Naruto gave a grunt, letting Shikamaru go and pulling the blankets up to her chin. Her eyes had taken on a hollow look before she blinked and instead took on an exhausted appearance.

 

Shikamaru felt his heart drop. He had noticed Naruto’s eyes losing their spark a bit more each day. In retaliation to this many of those in the Nara Clan had taken to making sure Naruto took breaks and smiled or laughed at least ones a day. Shikamaru had noticed Naruto returning to the estate at the end of a long day with a few Nara clansmen, all of them chatting comfortably with the blonde. Shikamaru had a feeling that their desire to get to know Naruto had something to do with Yoshino or them picking up on Naruto’s close ties and importance to not only Shikamaru but the Akamichi and Yamanaka Clan heirs. Either way, Shikamaru was glad his clan had taken to protecting Naruto in any way they could. Some villagers who wanted to find out if the rumours about Naruto were true had tried to spot her walking around the estate. This was problematic because she had taken to dressing how she wanted whilst in the estate so spent most of her time in the estate out of chest binds and even wearing dresses. Shikamaru had developed a fondness for a blue one she owned that often made him forget what he was doing the moment he saw her.

 

For those that were simply curious about Naruto the Clan turned away politely, often asking if it truly mattered what gender the blonde was. Those who clearly had some hostility towards Naruto or something to gain from finding out were not treated so kindly. Shikamaru had had to break up a fist fight between a Clansmen and a village civilian. From what he had gleamed as the two fought against his shadow binds the civilian had been one of the ones who was against Naruto’s long haired look when she was young. When he connected that with the way Naruto had ran and hid in Shikamaru’s house at the mere sound of the man’s voice Shikamaru had been forced to fight the urge to kill the man. Shikaku had come out of the house, a dark glare on his face. Shikamaru knew his own face was showing the same expression. He had smirked darkly when his father had walked over and punched the man square in the face. Shikamaru let the man out of his shadow binds at the right time so the man toppled painfully to the ground.

 

“You are not welcome in the Nara Estate. If you come here again, I will have you arrested.”

 

“So you’re choosing that freak to protect? Just like last time,” the man sneered.

 

“Do you mean will I choose the kind, caring, and powerful ninja over the man who is too much of a coward to face a child when they’re conscious? Because, yes, I will choose Naruto over you, and so will the rest of the village. Naruto has made your kind a minority. You’re only choice is to grovel at Naruto’s feet and beg for forgiveness. But you’ll have to do that out of the Nara Estate.”

 

The Nara who had been fighting the man before Shikamaru got there pulled the man to his feet by the back of his shirt collar, shoving him over the estate line with enough force that the man went sprawling in the dirt.

 

Shikamaru had than spent an hour convincing Naruto it was not only safe to leave Shikamaru’s bedroom but the house too. Although what had happened to Naruto wasn’t well known, the Nara Clan clearly had picked up on there being something violent alluded to by the intruder and Shikaku’s interaction. Because of that, the Nara’s closed their gates and made sure to not surround Naruto and instead giving her space.

 

It had been after that incident that Naruto started to sneak into Shikamaru’s room to sleep. She had made an offhanded comment about Ino’s snoring but he knew from jokes Naruto had said that Jiraiya and Sasuke both were loud snorers and Naruto had learnt to sleep through them. He decided to not point out her obvious lie and instead had taken to sleeping on one side of his bed and having two pillows in place so they didn’t have to have the discomfort of sharing a pillow. They also chose to not mention their sleeping arrangement to Shikamaru’s parents and or Ino and her parents, hence Naruto sneaking back out of his room early every morning. Though Shikamaru was certain that all of them would understand the unspoken reason Naruto felt comfortable only in Shikamaru’s room it was simply more fun to keep it as a secret and see if they could get away with it. It wasn’t clear if anyone had noticed Naruto’s sleeping quarters or not but Shikamaru liked to think they were being sneaky enough.

 

“What do you have planned today?” Shikamaru asked, sitting up and wondering if it was worth pulling on one of the pair of pants that his mother had cut above the knee on one leg for his cast. Looking down at Naruto who was staring up at him with large, blue eyes, he decided to sit back against the head of the bed and spend more time with the blonde.

 

“Well, the builders have used up a lot of the wood we stacked a couple of days ago so I’ll be doing that for a while, then I’m going to the Uchiha Estate to check on the civilians and to help move some of the people out and into the housing we’ve made.” Naruto sat up with a sigh, sitting cross legged, facing Shikamaru. She grinned. “Are you excited for today?”

 

Shikamaru chuckled. “I am looking forward to getting the cast off but your hard work will be lost.” He looked down at his leg; Naruto’s scribbling letters and misspelt words decorating his cast. Her warning was still one of the most prominent and one of the ones people first noticed but Naruto had added in jokes or random, rather embarrassing things over the hard surface. Things like ‘Beware: he pinches!’ and ‘Illogical is Best’ sat next to things like ‘I Wear Pink Boxers’ and ‘Shika-maruuu’. These things had caused Shikamaru to be asked to explain by a number of people. On telling the blonde of this issue she had doubled over laughing at his discomfort. “On the plus, once it’s off I can plan our date. I figured I should wait until I could move around the village easier.”

 

This had caused a blush to spread across Naruto’s tan cheeks. She ducked her head, looking up at him through thick lashes. “I thought you didn’t want to go on one anymore.”

 

“That’s not it in the slightest. All restaurants have been destroyed so I realised I had to get creative with the plans and that would be easier without a cast. I should have voiced that to you. Sorry.” Shikamaru reached out, taking Naruto’s hand.

 

“That’s alright. I’m just glad we’ll still get to go on it. I’m um… looking forward to it.”

 

Shikamaru smiled, kissing Naruto’s knuckles. “I’m glad.” Running his thumb over the back of Naruto’s hand, he asked something he had wisely not asked the day before. “Do you want to tell me what had you so upset yesterday?”

 

Naruto frowned, staring down at the bed. “Well, Kakashi-Sensei kind of strong armed me to take a break with the rest of Team Kakashi. This meant I spent ages with Sakura telling us all how stupid it was that people thought I was a girl and pointing out all the reasons I’m clearly not. I look like a boy, not pretty enough for anyone to think I’m a girl, I don’t act girly at all, am a pervert; which is contradictory with Sakura’s behaviour, and no boy would like me. She mostly said those in different ways and kept gestures to me as though she expected Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato, or Sai to suddenly start agreeing how ugly I am. I don’t think they disagree but they all know I am actually a girl so they obviously don’t think that’s a good reason to say I’m obviously a boy.”

 

“Naruto, you’re not ugly in the slightest. You should ignore Sakura. She’s probably just jealous that you’re jaw-dropping gorgeous and it’s being generous to say she’s ‘meh’.” He smiled when Naruto laughed.

 

“That’s mean!”

 

“But true.” Shikamaru looked over at the door when it creaked open.

 

“So I did here two voices,” Ino commented, smiling at the two. “Did you get up early to make sure you were here for Shikamaru’s check up?”

 

Naruto and Shikamaru shared a subtle look as Ino opened her medical bag. With a chipper ‘yep’ Naruto grinned. She helped Shikamaru sit on the floor, his injured leg stretched out in front of Ino.

 

“Oh, some Akimichi came and said that you are to meet her at the south west forest when you’ve had breakfast. She said ‘take your time’.” Ino held her hands over Shikamaru’s leg, a faint chakra glow emanating from them.

 

“About my height, dark hair, gray eyes, constantly smiling, makes you feel like she’s reading your soul but you’re weirdly okay with it?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yeah,” Ino gasped, as though Naruto had verbalised something Ino had been struggled to do.

 

“That’s Aaliyah. No one wanted to work with her cause she’s from the anbu so I offered to. Turns out she was on the same team as Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato so she’s been telling me some great stories. Kakashi-Sensei was an ass when he was younger and Captain Yamato sounds adorable.”

 

Shikamaru snorted. “Those poor men. Why do people avoid her cause she’s anbu? I know they’re strong, and sometimes a bit too relaxed with killing, but she sounds nice enough.”

 

“From what I got from some of the builders she’s in the anbu cause she’s good at reading people. With a look at someone she can read their body language, facial expressions, and tone, and work out what they are thinking. I don’t mind, cause she’s really open about what she’s thinking so it’s even.” Naruto looked at Ino, who was still scanning Shikamaru’s leg. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Two of his breaks have healed,” Ino started.

 

“I’m right here,” Shikamaru reminded.

 

Ino rolled her eyes at him. “Two of _your_ breaks have healed, and your chakra network has healed after you caused a lot of damage to it with your idiocy.”

 

“You mean my brave attempt to save Naruto?” Shikamaru sniggered.

 

“I stick with what I said.” Ino gave him a dry look before cracking an amused smile. “But the third break in your ankle has healed but it’s not strong yet. Either you can keep the cast on, or I can take it off and bandage it. You’ll still need to use a crutch to get around, and you might feel some tightness or pain at the end of the day. The cast obviously has the encompassing nature and the difficulty of showering and getting around.”

 

“Take it off,” Shikamaru declares the moment Ino stopped talking.

 

With a shrug, Ino did as he asked, Naruto observing her with fascination. Shikamaru liked seeing Naruto’s expressions when she studied things. Even if she never managed to grasp certain things she still liked seeing others utilise the skills. He had no doubt she was equally baffling but interesting to see in action as she found many others. The blue eyed blonde sat on the bed behind Shikamaru. The man had to admit it was helpful having a medic in the house. Shikamaru knew that Eiji had shown himself to be a very competent healer, but he was also new to the family. Ino was someone Shikamaru trusted with his life. He also enjoyed having an excuse to be lazy and not make his way to the medic tent. The fact that Naruto was sitting behind him playing with his hair was something he would have happily made a mandatory for all medical procedures for him.

 

She still hadn’t giving him his hair elastic and he didn’t want her to. Instead the object had become a jewellery piece for her. Lucky for Shikamaru, his mother had bought a new pack of hair elastics for him and had returned to the estate, with Aunt Momiji literally minutes before Pain had attacked. It had been by pure luck that the two women had ran into each other and decided to have a cup of coffee and catch up that day. If they hadn’t, Ino’s mother would have been in her house when it was destroyed.

 

Knowing that Naruto liked when his hair was down, he had taken to only pulling the top part of his hair up, so that he didn’t have to keep pushing it out of his face. When on missions he did pull it all up like usual but had noticed that Naruto had taken a liking to his new way of styling his hair. Often enough she was the one to pull his hair back, running her fingers through the strands.

 

As Ino wrapped a bandage firmly around Shikamaru’s shin and foot, Naruto draped her legs over his shoulders. When he tipped his head back, she smiled down at him, kissing him. Naruto loosely wrapped her arms around Shikamaru’s neck, drawing him further into her warmth. This was always one of Shikamaru’s favourite moments in the mornings. It had started when Shikamaru had sat down on the floor one day to pull on his shoe. Naruto had simply started playing with his hair, her legs over his shoulders, and hadn’t said a word as she pulled his hair into the style he had chosen the day before. Although Naruto had started to initiate more of their interactions than she used to this had been something so relaxed and natural for her that Shikamaru had gleefully encouraged it.

 

A deep groan broke the moment. Smirking, Shikamaru looked at Ino who was focusing on his leg, a slight blush on her face.

 

“What’s wrong, Ino? Jealous that your flirting with Sai isn’t paying off?”

 

Ino scrunched her nose up, sticking her tongue out at the man.

 

Naruto laughed light-heartedly. “If it helps, Sai takes your emotional state into account when doing stuff involving you. Normally I have to remind him that others besides me and Sakura have emotions. He was actually worried about how you were taking the destruction of your home and that’s why he got plans made for you.”

 

The other blonde fought a smile before taking on a fake serious air. “Fine, you two can do what you want, just tone it down around me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Naruto laughed as Shikamaru kissed her knee.

 

When Ino was done making sure the bandage was secure and wouldn’t loosen as Shikamaru moved around, Naruto helped him to his feet and went to get dressed. Ino went to wash up and see if Shikamaru’s and her mothers needed help with breakfast. After getting dressed in pants that didn’t have a leg cut off, and a simple work shirt, Shikamaru slowly walked out of his room, readjusting to the lack of the weight of the cast. As he left his room Naruto was walking past. Catching her by the waist, he pulled her close, kissing her.

 

“I have some planning to do,” Shikamaru muttered against her lips.

 

“But you’re not fully healed.”

 

“So? I can still move around better. I can even get off the floor without help.” He grinned when Naruto laughed. “Honestly I think I should start to worry that you don’t want to go on this date.”

 

A flicker of concern came across Naruto’s face. “No, that’s not it at all. I just want you to know that you don’t have to do something you don’t want to. I’ll get over it if you want me to.”

 

A cold shiver went down Shikamaru’s spine. Shaking off the feeling, he pulled Naruto closer, kissing her temple. “I wouldn’t have mentioned a date if I didn’t want it. I don’t find there’s anything I do with you that I don’t _want_ to do.”

 

Naruto smiled, dropping her head against his chest. When Yoshino called that breakfast was ready, Naruto took Shikamaru’s hand as they headed to the dining room.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He had had a difficult time convincing his mother to cook the food he needed without asking questions. She had finally stopped when he had threatened to go to Choji’s mother and say he was hungry. Those simple words would have gotten him more food than he needed. Yoshino had rolled her eyes, muttering about her wanting to be more involved in his life. Shikamaru retorted cheekily that she liked to meddle too much and had already involved herself by encouraging the Clan to get to know Naruto, pretending it had to with Naruto and Shikamaru being close friends. It wasn’t uncommon for Clan members to get to know the Heads dearest friends since they often became a figure in the estate and the Clan liked to make them feel welcome. However, Shikamaru knew that some of his clansmen had began to doubt the two of them were simply friends, though that wasn’t surprising given that when the two were out in the estate they often walked close together, sitting leaning against each other, and showing minor intimacies that were beyond simple friendship.

 

When Yoshino had finished making the food Shikamaru had put the food into container and then stored them in a bag he found around the house. He went to Ino, threatening to tell Sai made up stories about her if she didn’t relent her teasing and do what he asked. Grabbing a large, thick blanket from the linen cupboard, and some of the throw pillows from the lounge room and stuffing them into another bag, Shikamaru made his way into the forest. Stumbling over the twigs and roots was made difficult with the crutch he had to use to walk, but Shikamaru continued on. When he was ready to leave, he saw Brefew and some of the other deer staring at him. When their eyes moved to the food bag, Shikamaru grunted.

 

“Brefew, make sure no one touches the bag until I get back.” When Brefew dipped his head, showing he understood the order, Shikamaru left, going looking for a certain blonde. He found her with Ryota. That was not a friendship he wanted to encourage. The two of them were both very mischievous but whilst Naruto was a prankster and childish, Ryota was evil and dirty minded. One of his favourite games to play was to make people as embarrassed as possible; something Shikamaru did not want him teaching Naruto. If the two of them united the Nara Clan would permanently be blushing. Shikamaru was not complaining that Naruto was wearing the orange dress she wore in the photo on his bedside table though. Even with her hair shorter she still looked beautiful in it. “Mind if I steal Naruto?”

 

“She’s your girlfriend,” Ryota replied, grinning at the red tinge that covered his cousin’s face. To make it worse, as he stood he sung, winking exaggeratedly, “be safe!”

 

Naruto, either not listening to Ryota’s last words or not understanding him, smiled at Shikamaru. “What did you need?”

 

He held out his free hand to Naruto. “Come with me.”

 

Without asking further questions, Naruto took his hand, letting him lead her into the forest. It was easier to walk with Naruto there to steady him. Any pain that might have radiated through his ankle whilst wobbling over tree roots was worth it. Naruto stopped the moment her eyes took in the clearing. Shikamaru had spread out the blanket in the clearing, the pillows thrown around in no real manner. He had also put a shogi board to the side, since the two enjoyed playing against each other, even if Naruto often ignored the rules, making Shikamaru think harder for ways to beat her. He had decided to not argue with her simply for the fun and challenge of it.

 

“I know it’s not much. I had planned for us to go to a restaurant, but well, the restaurants probably won’t be built for another month. I’ll still take you to one but I thought this would be nice.”

 

Naruto smiled with amusement at him. “You’re rambling. Shikamaru, this looks great, I promise.”

 

Shikamaru took a deep, calming breath. Going over to the bag sitting on the blanket, Shikamaru pulled the bouquet of sun flowers out from behind it, holding them out to Naruto. “I’m glad.”

 

The blonde walked over, taking the flowers from him and smelling them. “I’m surprised you remembered these are my favourite.”

 

“They’re as bright as your hair, it’s easy to remember. Getting them from Ino wasn’t easy though.” Shikamaru sat down slowly, being careful of his leg. When Naruto joined him, he started to pull the containers of food out of the back. He looked over at Naruto who was already lounging back against the pillow. “Getting mum to cook was hard too, but I didn’t want to make you sick with my cooking.”

 

Naruto laughed, making Shikamaru stop what he was doing when he looked at her. He noticed how the light came through the trees, landing softly on the blonde, making him forget what he was doing.

 

“Do you need help?” Naruto teased.

 

Shaking his head to clear it, Shikamaru handed Naruto some chopsticks. “No, you just look gorgeous enough that you distracted me.”

 

Blushing, Naruto sat up and started taking the lids of the food. The two started eating, talking over what they had been doing within the week. The blonde had still been helping with the restorations, helping to move the most sever patients into the newly rebuild hospital only the day before. The hospital had taken a long time to build since Captain Yamato wasn’t able to make something so large by himself and the hospital couldn’t have been made mostly of wood for medical reasons.

 

“Captain Yamato was telling me about the improvements he had designed in the architecture… he didn’t appreciate me nearly falling asleep or me saying that he shouldn’t be so longwinded if he wanted me to stay awake. He also said that I’ve spent too much time with your Clan because I’m using and understanding words like longwinded. He threatened to eat a bag of food pills and build my apartment complex straight away. Then he was going to lock me in my apartment so I’ll stop talking to you all.” Naruto tipped her head back, dropping a dumpling into her mouth.

 

Shikamaru snorted. “I’d rally the Clan to break you out. I have to admit that I feel bad that I haven’t helped much with the rebuilding. The most I’ve done is try to locate the owners of various items.”

 

“But people appreciate that. It helps them to move forward since it gives them something they thought they had lost.”

 

“I like your view of it. I’ll have to remember that next time I’m stuck in a tent with Shiho, staring at damaged photos and jewellery and trying to connect them with descriptions people have handed in of family heirlooms or just items they are hoping to get back.”

 

Naruto sniggered before getting a confused look on her face. “Do I know Shiho?”

 

“I don’t think so. She works in the Decipher Division and requested to work with me on this.” Shikamaru realised quickly that he should probably add more information onto that statement. “I’ve explained to her that I’m not interested in her and care for someone else but she apparently still likes to stare. On the plus she is not a fan of how I’ve been pulling back my hair lately so hopefully she’ll be moving on soon.”

 

“Aww, poor Shikamaru, it must be so hard to be as handsome and charming as you are.” Naruto threw herself back to the lounging pose she had had before lunch. “If only you had been born ugly, awkward, with no personality.”

 

“That would have helped, yes.” Shikamaru stretched out beside Naruto, looking at the woman’s blue eyes instead of the clouds and crystal sky overhead. “Though if my charisma gets your attention, I’m not complaining.”

 

Naruto rolled onto her belly, bringing her closer to Shikamaru. “Well, your charisma is enjoyable but I have to say it would fall flat if it wasn’t for your intelligence and your heart.”

 

“I’m liking this date more every second. You’re awfully complimentary today.” Shikamaru started running his fingers up and down Naruto’s spine, moving closer to the blonde’s warmth.

 

“You did put up with Yoshino and Ino just to get food and flowers for today so you deserve some compliments.” Naruto smiled, kissing Shikamaru deeply.

 

It was enjoyable to spend hours just the two of them. Most of their moments together were interrupted lately by Ino and her parents, Shikamaru’s parents, one of Naruto and Shikamaru’s friends, or someone after Naruto’s help. The dark haired man was actually thankful that he had decided their date should be a private picnic where none of their friend could find them. Although any of the Nara could have stumbled across them the clearing they were in wasn’t an overly popular one, but Shikamaru had always enjoyed the holes in the canopy overhead that let the sky through and the soft grass on the floor of the clearing. Shikamaru was also grateful that he had brought the shogi board, since challenging Naruto without someone looking over their shoulders out of curiosity like in the house was something Shikamaru missed. The fact that he was also able to set the rule that every piece that a person lost earned them a kiss as a sorry was something he was proud of and happy he had thought of. It led to him doing everything he could to prolong the game and keep the losses even between the two. Sometimes, though, they forgot about the game entirely when one of them lost a piece and only remembered when one of them accidently knocked the board laying between them. After the second time that had happened Naruto had commented that they should put a piece back each time ‘encase one had been knocked off’. Shikamaru, of course, agreed and then took to bumping the board whenever he could. He was starting to wonder if Naruto was doing so too after one incident led to three pieces being put back on the board after ten minutes of ignoring the game. After almost two hour of this where almost all the pieces ended back on the board, Shikamaru wacked it aside, leaning over Naruto who was comfortably propped up on some of the pillows.

 

Packing up their picnic was a lot easier with Naruto to help. Shikamaru didn’t have to worry about falling on his face when dealing with the blanket and trying to stay off his injured ankle. As they were leaving the forest they heard a ruckus at the estate gates. Normally the gates were only closed when official Clan business was happening and they didn’t want visitors. However, since the man who tried to harass Naruto almost got in they had made it a point of closing them. At that moment, though, Shikamaru and Naruto could see that the gate was open enough for someone to enter and many clansmen were blocking the way for whoever it was.

 

Even though neither of them could hear what was being said, they could tell that voices were being raised. Naruto quickly transformed herself, her figure becoming boy like and her long, orange dress turning into her usual attire. Dropping the bags onto the porch of Shikamaru’s house, and Naruto gently putting down her flowers, the two made their way over to the gate. With a clearing of his throat the clansmen stopped arguing with the intruder and looked over.

 

“Shikamaru,” one of them started, “this girl wants to see Naruto. We’ve tried to explain to her that she can’t come in and that we would ask Naruto if he wished to see her, but she won’t listen.”

 

“I’ve told you! I’m his teammate, so I should be allowed in,” Sakura snapped from behind a wall of Nara’s.

 

“And we’ve told you,” one of the Naras retorted, mimicking Sakura’s tone with an exaggerated whine, “you weren’t on the list of people our Head and Heir authorised, so you’re not getting in.”

 

“Why aren’t I on the list?” Sakura huffed. The Naras had moved out of Shikamaru’s way, allowing him to see Sakura’s face, which was splotched red with anger.

 

“Because I don’t like you,” Shikamaru drawled, smirking when Naruto sniggered into her hand, trying to hide it with a cough. “But luckily for everyone that has to hear your voice, Naruto is right here, so say what you want and get out.”

 

Sakura had to switch between glaring at Shikamaru and glaring at his clansmen that had laughed at his comment. Finally she turned to Naruto, snapping at the blonde.

 

“I’ve been instructed to move medical supplies into the hospital, so come on.” Sakura turned to walk away, obviously expecting Naruto to follow.

 

“Hold on,” Dani piped up. Shikamaru hadn’t realised he was in the group but was certain the man had been the one to annoy Sakura the most. “If it was an official mission for Naruto, you could have just handed us the mission scroll and we would have passed it on.”

 

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. “It’s not an official mission for Naruto. I came to get him to help me. If I did it by myself it would take forever. Come on, Naruto, hurry up.”

 

Shikamaru glared at Sakura as Naruto shrugged.

 

“Well, I guess the quicker we get the supplies sorted the quicker they can be used to help.” Naruto gave the Naras all a small smile before following Sakura out.

 

“I can see why you don’t like her,” Dani commented. “Something tells me she doesn’t know about Naruto’s gender either.”

 

“No. Apparently she spent a good deal of time ranting about why Naruto can’t be a female and generally insulting everything about Naruto, from her behaviour to her looks.” Shikamaru sighed, looking at his clansmen that all looked rather annoyed with the pink haired girl’s intrusion. “The order remains to check before letting in anyone not on the list to see Naruto. Sakura is not to be added either.”

 

“Good,” Hiro sneered at where Sakura had stood. “She’s a bitch! She’s probably just jealous cause even in boy form Naruto’s better looking than her. Hell, Naruto eclipses that chick.”

 

Hiro’s friend, Jun, elbowed him in the side, trying to speak out of the side of his mouth. “Don’t say shit like that about Naruto in front of Shikamaru.”

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “I don’t care. Hiro’s right, anyway. Just keep an eye on those two, something doesn’t feel right there.”

 

Dani snorted. “Of course not. That Sakura chick is using Naruto cause she knows she can and Naruto is too kind hearted to stop her.”

 

Jun piped up, adding to his father’s statement. “It’s not a bad thing that Naruto is so kind, it’s just that she’s clearly tired from working in the village non-stop. Everyone keeps asking things from her.”

 

A heavy feeling settled into the pit of Shikamaru’s stomach. Frowning, he tried to evaluate what the feeling meant but as he did he felt himself becoming angry and disheartened, clouding his thoughts. He decided to stop, and instead focus on what a good day he had had. Naruto had the entire Clan looking out for her, and he knew that if he wasn’t able to work out how to help her someone else in the Clan would. That was the only thought that soothed the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

 

/ / / / /

 

Naruto didn’t return home for dinner that night, nor had she made an appearance by the time Shikamaru went to bed just after 10 o’clock. When he woke up the next day he could see the imprint on the bed and pillow that showed Naruto had been to bed but her side was cold. Rolling over, Shikamaru spotted a note sitting against the picture of Naruto. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes and trying to focus on the words, he read the note.

 

**_Gone to help Sakura again. I wouldn’t say no to lunch with you if you want to come get me. If not I’ll hopefully be home for dinner._ **

****

**_Naruto XX_ **

 

With a sigh he dragged himself out of bed. Putting the note back where he found it, he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. When he was dressed he found Ino in the living room with Sai so that she could bandage his leg again. Shikamaru was surprised to a member of Team Kakashi sitting around his house, since he had assumed they were all busy. When he voiced such a thing, Sai frowned at him.

 

“Sakura didn’t ask for my help,” Sai admitted, giving an awkward, unnatural shrug. “She probably chose Naruto because on the few occasions we have been given a mission to do with reorganising storerooms Naruto has always made clones. I don’t even think Naruto realises that she ends up doing most of the work because of that.”

 

Ino, who had finished wrapping Shikamaru’s leg, looked at Sai in confusion. “But even if Naruto can make clones in a normal circumstance why does she end up doing all the work, and her chakra hasn’t fully restored so making multiple clones will stall her recovery. The Nine-Tails did some damage on Naruto’s chakra after all.”

 

“Sakura usually is the organiser so she would tell us what to do, I was the one to stack the boxes when they were filled according to where they had to go, and Naruto would be the one to fill the boxes.” Sai’s eyebrows nearly met when he took in Ino’s and Shikamaru’s expressions. “I have said something that upsets you both.”

 

“You basically just said that Sakura is making Naruto do all the work?” Shikamaru snapped. He went to get up, only for Ino to stop him, giving him a hard look.

 

“Have you been doing your exercises to strengthen your leg?” When Shikamaru avoided her eye Ino put her hands on her hips. “Well you’re not leaving here until you do.” Ino turned to Sai. “Since you’re on the same team as those two, can you start pointing out that Naruto shouldn’t have to do everything, just cause she’s strong, please?”

 

Sai thought over what they had said to him before nodding. “It’s possible Naruto hasn’t told Sakura about her low chakra. If that is true it would explain why Sakura thought Naruto alone would be able to handle the job.”

 

When Shikamaru finished his rather simple stretches and exercises, which were admittedly straining on his leg, he decided to hold off finding Naruto until he had an excuse to pull her away from Sakura. He was also rather angry and he didn’t want to greet Naruto with it still boiling in his stomach. He instead waited until lunch time. He took the lunches that his mother had made for him and Naruto and went looking for the blonde. He had found the number of the medical warehouse scribbled on the back of the note Naruto had written to him. He found Sakura sitting on a crate, a clipboard on her lap. She was talking to one of the Naruto clones with a frustrated tone.

 

“You’ve already shown me that! And I told you that we don’t need any more of them.”

 

Naruto shrugged. “You told another Naruto, not me.”

 

Sakura sighed. “You keep doing this. Can’t you just dispel like normal so the others know not to keep grabbing the same items?”

 

“Um, no. I don’t have enough chakra.”

 

“You should eat more of my food pills. They will help restore your chakra.” Sakura rolled her eyes.

 

“Or Naruto can take more breaks, and not make clones,” Shikamaru pointed out. When Naruto looked at him, he smiled, holding up the bentos by the string tied around them. “You requested lunch.”

 

Naruto grinned before she and the other Narutos that could be seen disappeared. The real Naruto jumped out from behind some crates that were stacked vicariously. She ran up to Shikamaru, hugging him. With a crutch in one hand and the bentos in the other hand he wasn’t able to return the hug, but Naruto didn’t seem to mind.

 

“I’m surprised you brought us lunch,” Sakura commented, putting the clipboard to the side.

 

“I didn’t,” Shikamaru blatantly replied. “I brought lunch for Naruto and I. Any ideas where we should eat, Naruto?”

 

“I know of a nice place by the river if you’re leg is okay with the walk.” Naruto took the bentos, silently deciding she would carry them.

 

“Sounds good to me.” They turned to leave but Sakura piped up.

 

“Wait, we still have more to do here.”

 

“To bad,” Shikamaru retorted, leading Naruto out of the warehouse before Sakura could guilt her into staying.

 

Naruto took them to a shady spot by the river. It was not far up the river from where Asuma-Sensei and Shikamaru had stumbled across Naruto and Lord Jiraiya years before. They sat on the bank, comfortably eating their lunches. When they were finished, Shikamaru decided to ask about Sakura’s behaviour and Naruto’s absence the night before.

 

“Why did Sakura get you to help her? She could have asked other healers, or some Genins.”

 

The blonde blushed in embarrassment. “She pointed out that I am a Genin, so it is my job to do that stuff. And I can make clones. But she kept getting annoyed that I didn’t know what equipment was on the list and even when she told me the names of the stuff I didn’t know what it was.” Naruto took some deep breaths, her eyes taking on that desperate look Shikamaru had started to fear. “I know that people need the medical supplies, so I stayed up all night taking the supplies I had already boxed to the hospital. Even though that meant I had to eat Sakura’s mud balls instead of eating dinner with you. I can’t even tell her that they taste horrible and they don’t actually restore any of my chakra. She gets upset if I don’t eat them. She put a lot of time into them and she thinks they’re helpful but they aren’t. And making so many clones hurts.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell her that you can’t make clones?” Shikamaru asked softly when Naruto finally stopped rambling to take a breath.

 

“Cause I’ve let her down enough. I couldn’t return Sasuke to her, twice now, and the village was destroyed because of me. The least I can do is help with some medical supplies. Besides, Sakura has been working to help the injured. She’s as exhausted as everyone else is. Everyone is working so hard to fix what Pain did trying to get to me. The village is this way, because of me. People are dead, because of me! So the least I can do is help the village heal, no matter what.”

 

“Naruto!” Shikamaru yelped. When Naruto continued to gasp for breath he grasped her shoulders, shaking her gently. “You need to calm down! Please! You’re scaring me!”

 

The blonde’s breathing started to even out slowly but her eyes still held a dazed, panicked look. She leant into Shikamaru when he pulled her to him, holding her tightly. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she grasped his shirt in her fists. Her heartbeat pounded against Shikamaru’s chest. After a shaky breath Naruto buried her face in Shikamaru’s neck.

 

“Just relax. I’ve got you. Calm down, alright?” He stroked her back, feeling her hands flatten against his chest before curling into fists again.

 

Naruto shifted in his arms, moving to sit more easily in Shikamaru’s lap. As she made herself situated with her knees either side of his legs, she started kissing his neck. Shikamaru’s gasp of surprise did little to distract Naruto and instead she moved to kiss his mouth. It was forceful but desperate. Naruto clung onto the front of Shikamaru’s shirt as she pushed into him, making him fall back to lie on the ground. As one of Naruto’s hands pressed against the ground, the other slid up Shikamaru’s shirt. Electricity shot through his limps. One of his hands disappeared into Naruto’s hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, whist the other grasped her hip tightly. Naruto pressed form into his, her hands clumsily pawing at his shirt.

 

Shikamaru had enough of his senses still intact to draw a deep breath through his nose, clearing the fog that had settled over his mind. When he could think reasonably straight he grabbed Naruto’s shoulders, softly pushing her back.

 

“Stop!”

 

Naruto rose up on her hands, looking down at him with bafflement. “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this.”

 

“But do you?” Shikamaru whispered, looking her in the eyes.

 

“I… I like being with you,” Naruto said uncertainly.

 

“You don’t have to do this to be with me though.” Shikamaru sighed, sitting up slowly, Naruto still situated in his lap. “The fact that you can’t answer me shows me you don’t even know what you want. I’m sorry if I made it seem like you had too.”

 

“I know what I want!” Naruto snapped, though her expression said otherwise.

 

“It’s alright if you don’t –” Shikamaru started.

 

“But I do!” Naruto insisted. “I want you to be happy, and I want to be with you.”

 

“And if that’s not what I want?” he asked slowly. “Would you still want it then?”

 

Naruto groaned loudly, grabbing her head. “YOU DON’T KNOW ME!”

 

Shoving Shikamaru, she jumped to her feet, running off. The dark haired man sat up, sighing so deeply his shoulders sunk. Once he found the strength, he rose to his feet and made his way back to the estate. To ensure he wouldn’t run into anyone in the house he skirted around the back, sitting on the porch and staring up at the sky. He had finally done it, and his father had been right. He wasn’t sure how long he sat leaning against the wall but he vaguely registered when it became dark, a chill nipping through the air. He barely noticed his father jump when he spotted Shikamaru sitting in the dark. As the older Nara slowly walked closer Shikamaru turned his head to face him, letting the moonlight hit the tear tracks running down his face.

 

“You were right,” he whispered, his voice raw. “I didn’t want to know.”

 

Shikaku sighed, walking closer and sitting down next to his son against the wall, groaning. He made no other noise as they looked at the moon.

 

He took a shaky breath, wiping at his tears roughly only for them to quickly be replaced. “I’m terrified of Naruto _accepting_ my feelings. I finally realise what Asuma-Sensei meant. If Naruto doesn’t return my feelings she will pretend that she does just to make me happy and so she doesn’t break my heart. She will accept them. I can’t tell her!”

 

“What if she does return your feelings?” his father whispered.

 

“How will I ever be sure, knowing how ridiculously selfless she is. Ironically it’s one of the things I love about her. I know she _likes_ me. I can see that, but I don’t know if she loves me, and if her feelings for me one day go away, she won’t ever say so if she knows how much I care. She will do anything I want. She’ll do anything anyone wants, as long as it makes them happy.”

 

Shikaku sighed. “Shikamaru, did you ever think that Naruto deserves to know? She has the right to know that every gesture, touch, smile, that you give her isn’t just friendly. She has the right to know your intentions.”

 

“I’m surprised that she doesn’t already. The strength of her denial is palpable. Maybe part of her does know, she just doesn’t know how far my feelings go. I know part of her sees that Sakura doesn’t treat her right, but she doesn’t want to hurt Sakura, so she stays quiet. It’s the same with the village. She knows they would all understand if she told them she needed to rest, but she doesn’t want them to be burdened. She doesn’t want them to stop liking her and I think she’s scared of what will happen if she disappointed any of us.” Shikamaru shook his head, swallowing thickly.

 

“That might be where Inoichi’s concerns lie. She can’t bring herself to let anyone down, make anyone dislike her at all. She has been fighting for so long to be important that she doesn’t want to lose it. Instead she’s letting herself be crushed under the weight. Naruto is used to the village hating her, so this admiration is something she is scared of, and she’s trying to help everyone so they don’t turn on her. I feared this would happen when you first told me of your issue with the idea of Naruto ‘accepting’ your feelings. The girl doesn’t know how to process emotions and instead does what is needed or what other’s want instead of what she wants.” Shikaku ran a hand down his face. “I had hoped that by the time you realised the issue it would have resolved itself.”

 

Shikamaru gave a dry chuckle. “I think I’m Naruto’s biggest problem. I have the most control over her and the most potential to hurt her. I think I need to distance myself from her until she starts living for herself.” He swore when his father smacked him over the head. “What the hell was that for?”

 

“For being stupid!” Shikaku growled. “Pulling away from Naruto now will just make her think she’s done something wrong. It will be giving you more power, not less. If you want an equal power dynamic, one where Naruto can be comfortable expressing herself then you need to work on bring that side of her out. And not just with you, but with everyone. That teammate of hers treats Naruto so badly because Naruto never stops her. It’s never crossed the girl’s mind that she’s using Naruto. You need to support Naruto and show her that her feelings matter.”

 

“And how do I do that?” Shikamaru snapped, a hand still on the bump on his head.

 

“I don’t know! You’re the one in love with her! Relationships involve helping each other and supporting each other. So start doing that.” Shikaku stood. “If you’ve hurt her, apologise, but set boundaries to that that doesn’t happen again.”

 

/ / / / /

 

He didn’t get a chance to talk to Naruto that night. When she came home she declined dinner and went to sleep in the room she and Ino shared. The next morning she had been dragged off to a team meeting with Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura. Shikamaru discovered not long after that he had other issues to deal with. Even the fact that Ino had taken off his bandage and declared his leg healed didn’t help lighten events. His father had came home and instantly opened a bottle of sake, ordering Clan members to find Yoshino and Momiji and bring them to the house personally, as well as ordering three Clan members to retrieve Choza and Aiko. Inoichi looked at his friend with concern, only getting a firm shake of his head before Shikaku returned to his drink. When the group had been assembled, including Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, Shikaku took a breath that shook his whole body.

 

“Lady Tsunade has been stripped of her title of Hokage,” Shikaku started, silencing whatever Ino was about to say with a look. “Danzo has been named Sixth Hokage.”

 

Inoichi swore, his fists clenched and his face pinched. “Is this a sick joke?”

 

“Wait, whose Danzo?” Choji asked, only to receive a dark look from his father.

 

“No one you want to meet.”

 

“There’s more,” Shikaku grunted.

 

“Of course there is,” Inoichi spat.

 

“Danzo has declared Sasuke Uchiha a rogue ninja.”

 

“Where’s Naruto?” Momiji asked in distress.

 

“I ordered Kiba to find her and only tell her the news if Kakashi was with her.” Shikaku turned his eyes onto the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. “This is going to take some explaining and you aren’t going to like any of it. As you know, Naruto is the Fourth Hokage’s daughter. Her mother was the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki before her. Even without the Nine-Tails everyone expected Naruto to be strong. When the beast was put into her Danzo wanted to put her into his organisation, the Foundation. The Third refused and instead he gave Naruto to Inoichi. I couldn’t take her in because not only did Yoshino suffer losses at the hands of the Nine-Tails and was therefore grieving, I had already made us a target for Danzo when I informed the Third that Danzo was going to make a move for the Hokage position. We had then orchestrated to have Minato take over instead.”

 

“For that he sent some of his ninja to attack me,” Yoshino explained, a hand to her stomach. “That’s the real reason I was lucky to have you, Shikamaru. The Jutsu they used should have made me infertile but we still managed to have you.”

 

“Then he set his sights on us,” Momiji picked up, looking at Ino sadly. “Ninjas attacked one night when you were one and a half, pretending to go after you. Naruto must have unknowingly sensed their hostile chakra because she started screaming and woke us up. As though to make sure we got the message that keeping Naruto was dangerous, a week later I was poisoned.”

 

“Your sickness!” Ino gasped. “But can’t someone fix it?”

 

“Anyone we asked for help ended up injured. Danzo tried to get the Third to hand over Naruto, saying it was too dangerous if we could barely protect our own daughter. The threat was pretty clear to us.” Inoichi sighed. “We never wanted to give Naruto up, but since we were her guardians, we were able to put her in the orphanage instead. The midwife there was a respectable ninja from the Second Great Ninja War. She had been rewarded after she was badly injured with the duty of protecting the next generation. But Naruto started pulling away from everyone and eventually she asked to be allowed out of the orphanage. The Third and I agreed because the midwife couldn’t handle her.”

 

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji shared a look, silently agreeing to not tell the parents what the ‘respectable’ midwife had done.

 

“When she was attacked,” Shikaku picked up after handing his sake bottle to Inoichi, “Danzo made another attempt to get her into his clutches.”

 

“Did he cause the attack?” Shikamaru asked, trying to keep his voice level.

 

Shikaku shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. It wouldn’t have surprised me if he had been planning something but then the attack happened and he saw an opportunity. But unfortunately for him Inoichi was still down as Naruto’s legal guardian. Once Naruto entered the academy, Danzo couldn’t touch her.” At the confused looks he elaborated. “Iruka’s sensory chakra is almost on par with Naruto’s. How do you think he always found you when you skipped class? He kept an eye on any threats coming the girl’s way and he protected her. And once Naruto graduated she became a ninja of the Leaf. Going after her would have given the Third every reason to have Danzo arrested and the Foundation dismantled. Part of me wishes he had.” Shikaku gripped his hair in frustration. “Now that he is Hokage he will be looking for an excuse to lock Naruto up. He can’t go after her without cause though because Naruto is much beloved in the village and someone leaked to people that the Foundation hadn’t been in the battle against Pain. Oops. Danzo was obviously hoping that Lady Tsunade would be killed or grievously injured enough that he could take over.”

 

“He’s put the hit on Sasuke so that Naruto will confront Danzo,” Shikamaru reasoned. “But Kakashi-Sensei will be able to stop her.”

 

“Unfortunately there is no way of changing Danzo’s order. Sasuke attacked the Jinchuriki from the Cloud. The man was the Raikage’s brother. The Cloud will see Sasuke dead.”

 

“But that will lead to Naruto and Sakura seeking revenge,” Choji gasped. “We will be at risk of a war if it escalates.”

 

Shikamaru grunted. “He’s our comrade. We should work on a plan to stop that from happening. Dad, are we at risk of Danzo attacking us?”

 

“I don’t know. The Nara Clan is opening harbouring Naruto, the Yamanakas have always been on Naruto’s side.”

 

“And so are the Akimichi,” Choza added proudly. “Three of the biggest Clans support Naruto, and so does the heir of the Hyuga Clan. Naruto has a lot of weight behind her, so if she and Danzo do come to blows he will be looking at pacifying us quickly.”

 

“Which is why you women are to have guards with you at all time,” Shikaku added, looking at the three wives and Ino. “We know from personal experience that Danzo likes attacking you to send a message. You might be strong but he plays dirty. I won’t let that happen again. Until we know what we can do, we will be on our guards at all times.”

 

Shikamaru nodded before turning to his two teammates. “We have to get the others. I have an idea but it’s one we all need to agree on. But we are leaving Team Kakashi out of it until then. And don’t worry, Uncle Inoichi, Aunt Momiji, we’ll stop Naruto from being harmed.”

 

The three of them set out, Choji and Shikamaru keeping Ino between them. To attack them in the open would have been idiotic but after finding out the fates of two of their mothers they weren’t risking anything. They made a beeline for Hinata’s estate first. Simply telling Neji to guard Hinata whilst the new Hokage got comfortable was enough to alert him to what they insinuated. With the two cousins’ help they were able to track down the rest of their friends. Lee and Tenten were the last, having been working on the rebuilding. When they were all gathered Shikamaru separated himself, finding Izumo and Kotetsu and seeing if they knew more about Sasuke’s situation. Thankfully, they did. They had been the ones on duty when the ninjas of the Cloud had arrived. There was no doubt it had been Sasuke, wearing the Akatsuki robes and the Uchiha insignia.

 

He had returned to the group resolute. He could think of nothing to remove Sasuke from the rogue ninja list. The Hokage wanted him there to force Naruto’s hand, and the Raikage wanted him there because Sasuke had attacked a member of his village and his brother. One look at his face was all Ino needed before tears started to well in her eyes. The fact that he had to explain the situation to the rest made him feel horrible.

 

“If Sasuke has lost his way so drastically, what do we do?” Neji asked, a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

 

“If a ninja of the Cloud kills Sasuke, Naruto or Sakura will go after them. If one of them dies Ino or I will go after the Cloud, dragging our fathers and Choji into it. It will escalate, simply because Sasuke chose the wrong path.” Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. “Naruto has no doubt realised this but her first goal is to save Sasuke. She will think of the most complicated answer that will be the hardest to succeed at.”

 

“What’s the easiest answer?” Choji questioned, obviously picking up on what Shikamaru was avoiding.

 

“If we break the line of revenge before it starts. If someone of the Leaf kills Sasuke then there will be no true hate to distil. Naruto and Sakura might hate those who did it but they can’t seek revenge on a fellow ninja of the Leaf who was simply doing what is best for the village. They will understand.”

 

“They might understand,” Ino said, sniffling, “But Naruto will likely hate whoever delivered the killing blow. You need to stay out of it.”

 

“If I have to, I will kill him,” Shikamaru admitted with a hollow voice. “Sasuke has hurt Naruto enough. I won’t let her die because I failed to drag that idiot home. It’s what is best for her. She’s already taken on too much and is struggling under the weight. We need to do what is best for her and what is best for the village. And that is killing Sasuke.”

 

Ino’s tears came more strongly at that statement, choking any words she might have wanted to say. Choji sat down on the planks of wood beside her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. With a resolute sigh, Shikamaru went over to the tent he had seen Sai walk into. Standing just outside he could hear Sai telling Sakura how Naruto cared about her deeply and was suffering because of her failure to fulfil her promise to Sakura. Not being able to handle listening to Sai talk about how broken Naruto was he pushed the flap of the tent aside, telling the two Team Seven members that he needed to talk to them. Sakura took the news better than he expected her too and asked to be the one to tell Naruto.

 

Part of Shikamaru wanted to tell her that he would do it but two things stopped the words in his throat. The first was that he might have been the last person Naruto wanted to see after the day before. He wasn’t sure if she would be angry, hurt, embarrassed, or even cold to him. From what he could evaluate the other day had been her trying to do what she thought he wanted, so perhaps a part of her was relieved he had stopped her. The second thing that made him want to hand the burden to Sakura was that he would have to tell Naruto that he had decided to kill her best friend. The idea of hurting her like that and ruining any chance he had with her made him want to run. When he nodded to Sakura’s demand he knew he was being a coward and selfish, but he reasoned that the news should be delivered by someone who cared for Sasuke as much as Naruto did so that the blonde could understand how hard the decision had been.

 

Once Kiba, Lee, and Sai left to escort Sakura to where Naruto was the rest stayed where they were. None of them said a word. Instead it was as though they were all holding their breaths. Shikamaru kept looking towards the gates, expecting to see Naruto running through them, ready to scream in her childish manner that they were all wrong, and that there was a third option, other than killing Sasuke or begging the Raikage to take his name off the rogue ninja list. However, that never came. They all waited for hours for the group to return with word of how Naruto reacted. Choji ignored his growling stomach, Ino’s tears had turned into soft hiccups as she wiped her face on a handkerchief that Neji had handed her, and Shikamaru took advantage of his manoeuvrability to pace back and forth in front of the group.

 

Hinata had her eyes trained on the gate. When she gasped, Shikamaru stopped his pacing, stumbling. She was pointing off in the distance. At first Shikamaru couldn’t see anything but slowly he started to make out multiple figures, one clearly being a dog. When he noticed Naruto’s bright hair he looked at Hinata and Neji for answers.

 

“Both groups are returning,” Hinata explained. “But something is wrong. Most of them look angry and Naruto looks… broken. Captain Yamato is fussing over her.”

 

“Something must have gone wrong.” Neji folded his arms, watching the group draw closer.

 

When the teams came through the gate they easily spotted the waiting group. Naruto gave them a half hearted smile before muttering something about going to sit down somewhere. Sakura tried to tell Naruto that she should go to a medic tent but the blonde kept walking, pretending to not hear her. Sakura was prevented from going anywhere by the hold Kiba took on her arm.

 

“Do you want to tell the others what you did?” Kiba asked darkly.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei,” Sakura yelped.

 

“I have to sort out this Hokage mess. Come on, Tenzo.” Kakashi-Sensei breezed past, though none of them missed the disappointed and disdainful look he shot his student.

 

“I told you to not call me that!” Captain Yamato snapped, following Kakashi-Sensei, blatantly ignoring Sakura.

 

“What happened?” Choji asked, standing up and crossing his arms.

 

“Where to start?” Kiba drawled. “Oh, how about with Sakura screwing us all over and trying to manipulate Naruto.” He squeezed Sakura’s arm when she tried to speak in her defence. “She didn’t tell Naruto about our plan to save the village and save Naruto more heartache. Instead she ‘confessed’ her love to Naruto, saying that he didn’t need to go after Sasuke anymore because Sakura didn’t care about him. Even when Naruto yelled at her to cut it out she wouldn’t and instead got angry at Naruto for not accepting and returning her feelings. Then she decided to go after Sasuke herself.”

 

“I made a clone that doubled back to tell Naruto the truth,” Sai sighed, fury filling his usually emotionless eyes. “You devastated Naruto. He had a panic attack and lost consciousness. Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato, and I were terrified.”

 

Shikamaru held up a hand, hoping that everyone would stop. His mind felt like it was moving both too fast and too slow at the same time. Bile started building in his throat. His mind snapped back into focus at a loud bang. He took in the scene before him, trying to work out where the noise had come from. Sakura was no longer in Kiba’s grasp. Instead Hinata stood before her, rage filling her expression. The pink haired girl had a shocked look and a red handprint on her cheek. Just as Shikamaru realised what must have caused the bang, Hinata lifted her hand, slapping Sakura’s other cheek with equal force.

 

“How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!” Hinata screeched. “We made the plan to protect Naruto but you’re self centred enough that you think ‘loving’ him is enough for him to give up on Sasuke. You are pathetic.”

 

“That’s not all,” Lee warned, shooting a glare at Sakura. “She knocked us unconscious so that she could fight Sasuke on her own. Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto both had to jump in to rescue her and she ended up cutting Naruto with a poisoned blade. That’s why he needed to sit down.”

 

Hinata gave a hollow laugh. “You actually thought you were a match for Sasuke? You’re not even a match for _me_ and I know I can’t beat Sasuke or Naruto.”

 

“What about Naruto?” Ino asked in a shaky voice. “Is Naruto okay?”

 

“Neji, Hinata,” Shikamaru snapped. “Find Naruto for me.”

 

“By the river, near a willow tree.”

 

“Thanks, Neji, I know the one.” Shikamaru took off running, ignoring the angry voices aimed at Sakura. They could deal with her, he had more important things to do.

 

He found Naruto sitting by the bank, staring at the water. She gave no reaction when he walked up to her and sat beside her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Slowly, she let out a breath.

 

“When I was younger I used to be envious of fish,” Naruto comments lightly. “I would see them swim passed, going wherever they wanted. I wanted that freedom. And they always were swimming with another fish, they were never alone.”

 

“Fish swimming together are called a school.” He was aware of her gaps in knowledge. His fact was rewarded with a small smile. “Are you still envious of fish?”

 

“I’m not the fish,” Naruto answers in a dark voice. She turns her head to look at Shikamaru, tears pooling in her blue eyes. “Sasuke is.”

 

“What are you?” The words are weak. His mind, for once, didn’t want the answers to his questions. It begged for Naruto to ignore him. His heart, however, waited, its beats fast but silent.

 

Naruto looked back at the water. Finally she opened her mouth, speaking as though she had known for a long time the answer. “I’m the fishing rod, and Sakura is the fisherman. Once she gets her fish, I’m no use anymore.”

 

“Yet you’re going to get Sakura her fish anyway.” Shikamaru hoped that the slaps Hinata gave that girl hurt.

 

“That’s what a fishing rod does.” Naruto gave him a hollow smile as though it was all a cruel joke that she couldn’t help but play out until the punch line.

 

“I’m not sure how to word this analogue properly but just because you’re a tool to those two doesn’t mean you’re not a fish to the rest of us.” He thought over the sentence. It was definitely the most unusual he had spoken.

 

Naruto snorted before she grinned, laughing loudly. She didn’t even try to quiet her amusement. Eventually she settled down, looking over at Shikamaru, still smiling. “That is both the strangest and sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you for calling me a fish.”

 

He couldn’t help but shake his head at the conversation he found himself in. Only Naruto could rope him into truly strange situations. “I think we both need sleep.”

 

At those words the woman started to shake her head. “I don’t want to sleep, I don’t want to move!” She sounded almost desperate. Her hand grabbed Shikamaru’s, her tears returning. “Can we just sit here and be fish, please?”

 

“Of course.” He put his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, pulling her to his side. She willingly moved into him, putting her head on his shoulder. “Is everything alright? Please tell me the truth.”

 

“No. It’s hard to breath. I feel like there are a million things I have to do and I can’t do any of them.”

 

“You don’t need to do everything yourself.”

 

“You all want to kill Sasuke.”

 

“We don’t want to kill him. We knew that if someone from another village killed him, that you or Sakura would seek revenge and then someone from that village would retaliate.”

 

“That’s what I was trying to stop.”

 

“I know. But we knew it wouldn’t work. So… I came up with a plan that would stop the cycle before it began. If someone from our village dealt with Sasuke then there would be no revenge to seek. We decided to leave you out of this because you had already done so much for the village. None of us wanted to ask for more and we all thought you deserved to sit out of this one. Sakura and her team were meant to explain the situation to you, comfort you, but she changed the plan without telling anyone.” He paused, rubbing Naruto’s arm. “Are you mad at me? At all of us?”

 

A deep breath was pulled into Naruto’s body, making her form push against Shikamaru’s side. She released it with one word. “Yes. If you want the truth, that’s it. I’m mad, and I’m scared, and I can’t breathe.” Naruto moved out of Shikamaru’s grasp, a glare on her face though having nowhere to aim it. “And everyone is so worried about ‘the jinchuriki’. That’s what I am to everyone. A thing. A box for something everyone despises but so many people want. Why can’t someone just see me, only me, and want to do something because of who _I am_?”

 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru started softly. “We didn’t make the plan because of the Nine-Tails. None of us even thought about him. We just wanted to stop you from suffering.”

 

“What?” Naruto gasped, tears carving paths down her face. “But Sakura said that I shouldn’t be out of the village cause I’m the jinchuriki.”

 

“Sakura is a bitch,” Shikamaru stated plainly. “She didn’t make the plan, I did. I told the others and they all agreed it was the best way to spare _you_. Not the Nine-Tails, but _you_.”

 

Naruto buried her face in her hands, tears leaking through her fingers. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head as he rubbed her back.

 

“Tell me what you plan to do with Sasuke and I will do everything I can to make it happen. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“I convinced Sasuke to leave all the villages alone. I told him that when Madara has been dealt with I’ll find him and we can have a battle to the death. I will stand in for the village.” Naruto sniffled, slowly raising her head to look Shikamaru in the eye. “I want you to help me make a battle plan. I want to go into that fight having ways I know I can win. Sasuke and I are evenly matched. I want you to help me tip it in my favour.”

 

Shikamaru pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. “Then that’s what I’ll do. You need to start letting yourself feel and want things, instead of doing what others want.”

 

Naruto nodded numbly before curling back into his chest, her cries still shaking through her body. He sat and held her, letting her shed all the pain she had kept bottled up for so long.

 

 

**_This chapter still took forever even though I had the fish scene and Shikamaru talking to his dad written over a year ago. Hope you guys all like this chapter that shows what I had been building up to for a while._ **

****

**_R and R_ **


	56. Knowing

Kakashi’s POV

 

He already hated being Hokage and he hadn’t even officially been given the title. Firstly, Guy had challenged him to a race through the village that had naturally escalated to them dodging around people and throwing random objects at each other. When the race had finished he had barely been able to catch his breath before he was strong armed by an old, rather cranky, man into letting him get the measurements of his face. Kakashi certainly hoped this was the official stone carver of the village and not some random man. When the man had tried to rip off his mask, Kakashi had ran. He didn’t want a carving of himself hovering over the village, especially without his mask on. Every time he saw it he would see his father and that thought was too heavy to hold.

 

He had spotted Yamato and Aaliyah talking outside one of the food tents and had quickly darked around them, spitting out a quick ‘you didn’t see me’ before hiding inside. The two laughed but at least they passed on his lie when the sculptor’s assistant came asking about him. Unfortunately that meant he had to deal with the amused expressions on two of his ex-subordinates. He longed for the days that he could order them to do boring tasks as punishment for being smart with him. Though, since Aaliyah had been assigned to his team to monitor his mental state she rarely reacted to his ‘punishments’, instead choosing to smile at him and pat his head as though he was a good dog.

 

“Are you going to tell us why you’re hiding from a kid?” Yamato asked, a smirk twitching on his lips.

 

“I wasn’t hiding from the kid, I was hiding from his grandfather.” After he said that he realised how it sounded. He scoffed at their laugher.

 

“I have so much faith in our new Hokage,” Yamato went on, “Don’t you, Aaliyah?”

 

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about him wondering what colour my underwear is,” Aaliyah retorted, patting Yamato’s chest sadly before walking over to one of the tables.

 

“I wasn’t,” the dark haired man yelped, blushing dark.

 

“I don’t know, Aaliyah can tell what people are thinking and feeling quite easily,” Kakashi teased, “I’m liable to believe her. Though if you ask her nicely, she might tell you what colour they are, Tenzo.”

 

“I don’t want to know and don’t call me that!” Yamato huffed, sitting next to a sniggering Aaliyah. He waited for the other two to calm down before turning to Kakashi. The look on his face told the older man what topic they were about to discuss. “I talked to Shikamaru. Naruto has eaten and is resting but she is still shaken. Oh-” He looked at Aaliyah who raised an eyebrow. “You already knew about Naruto’s gender, didn’t you?”

 

“No,” Aaliyah drawled, “because I am horrible at the skills that got me into the anbu! It’s not like it’s my job to be able to read people’s secrets off their faces and such, a woman who doesn’t want to hide is the hardest to read.”

 

“Well, if you’ve had a chance to get a read off Naruto, what do you think is getting to her so badly? Do you know how to fix it?” Kakashi asked, studying the woman in front of him.

 

“She is scared, and confused, and feels like she has to keep making people happy so they won’t turn on her again. There’s more going on, but that’s the read I was able to get off her. I only met her a month ago, and her issues run too deep for me to assess without her trust. As for how to help her… she’s right there, just ask.” Aaliyah pointed outside the tent were the three could see Naruto off in the distance, vaguely holding conversation with two civilians.

 

Kakashi called Naruto over. She waved off the civilians and slowly walked towards them. Her steps were unbalanced, her skin paled, her eyes dull, and somehow her hair was also limp and dry. Naruto always radiated an energy that neither of her parents had had. She was vibrant, colourful, loud, and optimistic. Now, however, it looked like every step she took, every breath she breathed was taking more energy than she had to give. When she reached them she gave them a weak smile, sitting down heavily as though her legs couldn’t carry her any longer.

 

“I thought you were resting at the Nara estate,” Kakashi commented, eyeing her encase she toppled off the bench.

 

“I wanted to go for a walk,” Naruto muttered.

 

He knew that statement was touching on something more but wasn’t sure how to touch onto the subject. He looked at Aaliyah for help and almost face palmed when the woman spoke to Naruto.

 

“What thought are you running away from?”

 

Surprisingly, Naruto sighed. “Shikamaru said something… weird to me.”

 

Figuring that Aaliyah’s blunt approach was worth a try, Kakashi cleared his throat. “And what did he say?”

 

“That I don’t do what I want and instead do what everyone else wants. He is really upset about it.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eye. “Do you think he’s wrong?”

 

“Well, I want to help the village, and doing what they want helps them.”

 

“That’s a good point,” Aaliyah spoke up, ignoring the shocked looks from Kakashi and Yamato. “Oh, you heard about how Danzo caused a mess at the Kage Summit, right? Well, between that and the Uchiha kid attacking the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki the tension between us and the Cloud are escalating. Luckily a plan has been made to fix that. It’s been decided that since the Cloud is the wronged party they are allowed to choose someone of note from the Leaf to marry the Raikage. They decided the Hero of the Leaf.” When Naruto looked at her in confusion, Aaliyah elaborated. “You! They chose you to marry the Raikage.”

 

“Oh,” Naruto breathed, sitting back. She looked lost for words, her eyes flickering around the tent. “I…if the village needs it.”

 

Kakashi groaned. “Do you hear what you’re saying? The man you met, the one who was rude to you, and wants to kill Sasuke, you’d marry him if the village wanted it? Really?”

 

Naruto looked away, her shoulders sunk. She looked back towards him multiple times, clearly trying to find words to what she was feeling. She was rarely at such a loss that Kakashi felt guilty for putting her into the situation they had created. However, he knew Aaliyah was skilled at getting to the issues and getting them out in the best way for each person. Naruto would benefit from this moment later on, even if she didn’t look back on it with positive emotions.

 

“Naruto,” Kakashi started slowly. “You are allowed to put your feelings first at times.” When Naruto continued to look confused he sighed. “What about Sakura? How do you feel about what she did?”

 

“She was trying to help me,” Naruto muttered weakly.

 

Aaliyah tapped on the table twice before tapping her heart. Kakashi recognised the gesture from years of working with her. With guilt welling inside, Kakashi gave a subtle nod, letting the woman take over.

 

“Her plan had an abundance of flaws, you must see that.” When Naruto shrugged, avoiding the other woman’s eye, Aaliyah went on. “So you have no issues with what she did? Even if what she did was done by someone you care about. A man you might have feelings for. Imagine if that man came up to you, and confessed his love for you to manipulate you.”

 

Naruto’s face pinched. “He wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Imagine he did,” coaxed Yamato. “Replace the image of Sakura ‘confessing’ her love for you with someone you actually have feelings for, but you know he is lying to you.”

 

The blonde started to shake before her fist slammed down onto the table. The wood groaned painfully. She glared at Yamato.

 

“He wouldn’t do that to me!” Naruto snapped. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“How do you know he wouldn’t do what Sakura did?” prodded Kakashi, holding in a wince.

 

“Because… because…” Naruto stammered. “Because he wouldn’t do that to me! It’s mean, and painful, and what if I believed him? What would he do then? Telling me a lie wouldn’t stop me from going after Sasuke and he would know that! Like Sakura did! Why did she do that? It was selfish and only hurt me. She only sees me as the Nine-Tails but I’m not! I’m a strong ninja and if she was really my friend she wouldn’t have done that to me!” Naruto finished her rant with a pant, her eyes wide. The look of shock on her face matched the expressions on the three Jonins’ faces. She turned her eyes onto Kakashi, making bile well in his stomach. “Why are you doing this to me?”

 

He opened his mouth to try and explain but Naruto jumped up, running off. He shared a look with his two friends before they raced after Naruto. They caught up to the blonde as she ran into a building sector. She tried to run in another direction but was blocked by people bringing in building material. When she tried to find another way out of the area, Kakashi grabbed her shoulders she turned, throwing off his hand.

 

“NO! I DON’T WANT TOO! STOP MAKING ME FEEL! I DON’T WANT TOO! WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO HURT?!” Naruto’s yelling had drawn a crowd, including Shikamaru. Kakashi, looking at the tears running down Naruto’s pale face, wished everyone would give the woman privacy.

 

“FEELINGS ONLY CAUSE PAIN! THEY HURT! WHY CAN’T I JUST NOT FEEL?” Naruto started to hyperventilate. She collapsed to the ground, hugging herself. “My heart is meant to be iron.”

 

The Jonin noticed some in the crowd ushering other, bewildered, observers away. The looks these select few gave Naruto were not of sympathy but of empathy. By the time Naruto choked on her tears, dropping her head onto her knees only the three Jonins, Shikamaru, and a green haired man remained close to the blonde, others spying on Naruto from behind half established building. It was the last person who spoke first.

 

“I know, Naruto. It’s hard, but you have to remember that you’re safe now. It’s okay to feel things and to act on those feelings.” He crouched down so he wasn’t towering over her. “I know you were taught otherwise, but you don’t have to be afraid to be honest with yourself.”

 

Naruto shook her head, not looking up at them. “No! Varric, it hurts. If I don’t feel, it doesn’t hurt.”

 

“True,” Varric agreed. “You don’t get any of the bad, but you don’t get any of the good either. And there’s so much good around you. Naruto, you don’t need to do whatever others want you to do. People won’t start turning on you if you put your needs ahead of their wants.” The man looked at Shikamaru, cocking his head at Naruto.

 

Slowly the Nara walked up to Naruto, hugging her to him. “Just breathe,” he whispered, shooting a hard look at Kakashi over Naruto’s head. “We’re not trying to cause you pain. We want to help. Just take a breath and tell us something you need. Something little if it helps.”

 

“I just need everything to stop,” Naruto sniffled. “I just… just want to stop. Stop asking me to do something that makes it hard to breath!”

 

“Naruto,” Aaliyah started softly, “Everyone _wants_ to help you. We aren’t trying to cause you pain, we’re trying to get you to speak for yourself.”

 

The blonde stilled before slowly standing and looking at the three Jonins. They could see that Naruto was stealing herself, as though expecting retaliation. “I want to stop talking to you three and I want to go home.”

 

Kakashi nodded. “Okay.”

 

The look of surprise and suspicion on Naruto’s face filled the sensei with heartache. Something in her was broken, had been for so long that Kakashi wondered how she had hid it from everyone so well.

 

Shikamaru drew Naruto into his arms, kissing her temple. “Alright, let’s go home.”

 

After Shikamaru had led Naruto away, Kakashi looked at Aaliyah and Yamato, wondering what to do. Yamato noticed Varric start to walk away and told him to stop.

 

“What’s wrong with Naruto?” he asked the man. “You know, don’t you?”

 

The man sighed. “Yes. It’s one of the ways Mrs Huruma broke us. She would take our feeling or our desires and use them to hurt us. At times when we did something she didn’t like the one we cared for the most was punished and not us. Sometimes for the smallest things. And Naruto was her favourite victim. So to protect others Naruto stopped feeling and stopped wanting.”

 

“How did this Huruma do this? How haven’t we heard about this abuse?” Yamato asked.

 

Varric snorted in derision. “Didn’t I just say she broke us? Even when we leave her ‘care’ she still has control over us. The better question is: what the fuck were you doing to Naruto?”

 

“Helping her,” Aaliyah stated simply. “She needed a hard push, even if it was going to hurt her.”

 

“It better work.” Varric shook his head before his eyes were drawn to a Chunin running up to them.

 

“Kakashi, sir,” the Chunin puffed. “It’s Lady Tsunade. She’s awake!”

 

Kakashi quickly took off running to Lady Tsunade’s tent. When he got there he had to wait around for answers. He did get confirmation that she was awake but it wasn’t for another three hours that he was allowed to see her. He had prepared himself to find the formidable woman looking weak, pale, and fragile. Instead she looked almost like she had woken from a peaceful rest and had a full meal. However, when she looked at him he saw a flicker of fatigue.

 

“You don’t mind if I take back my title, do you?” Lady Tsunade joked with an easy smile before sobering up. “I’ve been caught up on what has happened. Shizune told me that the Raikage is leading the united army and has plans to put the two remaining Jinchuriki in a safe location. I have also been told that Naruto has been having some… issues. I want your opinion on her emotional status. Is the Akatsuki getting to her?”

 

With a sigh, he put his hands in his pockets. “I don’t think they’re helping, but honestly, I think this was always coming. Ibiki knows something about what Naruto’s been through and I’m going to get someone to look into a woman named Huruma too.”

 

Lady Tsunade rubbed her forehead. “I’ll leave that to you, though I remember the name Huruma from the Second Great Ninja War. Naruto won’t have to be sent to the secret location until the armies are assembled. It’ll take a few weeks. Do you have any suggestions if Naruto doesn’t start to recover?”

 

Kakashi shrugged. “Aaliyah Akimichi has given Naruto a push in the direction she needs. Being in the Nara Estate seems to be helping too. The Clan has been going out of its way to protect her and I think that’s part of the reason Naruto has been having a hard time. She’s allowed to be weak because they keep her safe, and Shikamaru is encouraging her to do things she wants. I think it’s just bringing up things she didn’t want to face. Give it some time.”

 

/ / / / /

 

Sakura’s POV

 

She was glad to have Lady Tsunade awake and taking over as Hokage again. Although Kakashi-Sensei was a capable team leader but the idea of him as Hokage was not something Sakura agreed with. He would be late to every meeting and probably burn his paperwork. Luckily that issue wasn’t going to happen. Honestly she wasn’t too happy with Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato for leaving her to be slapped by Hinata and yelled at by people she thought were her friends the day before. They had said she wasn’t a good friend to Naruto, but they were wrong.

 

Sakura was Naruto’s best friend and always had his best interests in mind. Naruto had a lot of gaps in his knowledge that parents would normally fill in, like he shouldn’t be a pervert and turn himself into a naked woman. When he was put on the team with Sasuke and Sakura she had decided it would be her job to try and educate him and reign in his behaviour. If Naruto had an issue with it he would have told Sakura to stop, but he never had.

 

When Lady Tsunade had decided to rest for the day Sakura went to find the blond boy. She had heard about Naruto having some issues the day before and wanted to see what had happened. Unfortunately he was still staying at the Nara compound for some reason that Sakura couldn’t understand. She, herself, was stuck in a tent with two other females she didn’t know. She would have stayed with Ino but her house had been destroyed and was staying at Shikamaru’s. Since she was still forbidden from entering the Nara Estate she had to transform herself into Sai to get through the gate. The fact that Sai was allowed into the estate but she wasn’t infuriated her.

 

It was easy to spot Naruto. He was the only one with bright blond hair. He was sitting near the forest that bordered the Nara Estate on two sides with a small, black deer curled in his lap, little white horns poking out of its head. Naruto didn’t look up when Sakura drew close to her.

 

“Sakura, why are you pretending to be Sai?” Naruto continued to pat the deer’s head.

 

“Because Shikamaru won’t let me into the estate,” Sakura huffed.

 

“Well he is the Heir so maybe you should respect his wishes.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Sakura dropped the transformation and reached down, intending to pat the deer in Naruto’s lap. However, Naruto’s grabbed her wrist, finally raising his eyes to meet Sakura’s.

 

“The Nara deer don’t like strangers touching them.” He let go of her wrist, going back to patting the deer.

 

Sakura was thankful that Naruto was no longer looking at her. His face was pale, his eyes dull, and he looked small, almost broken. She couldn’t help but wonder if the Naras weren’t bothered with feeding him or if with the Nine-Tails fully locked away Naruto was weakened or sick.

 

“Well, come on, you can take me to dinner.” Sakura turned to leave only for Naruto to speak, making her look back.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we’re friends.”

 

Naruto sneered, dark humour tinting his words as he looked up at Sakura again. “I thought we were in love.”

 

“I know Sai told you what I was really doing. Dummy, I was trying to protect you!” Sakura gave a laugh, bringing her fist down towards Naruto’s head.

 

However, she again found her wrist captured in Naruto’s grasp, though this time his hold was painful and his stare was sharp. The deer lifted its head off Naruto’s knee turning its head to look at a large deer slowly walking out of the forest.

 

“Stop hitting me!” Naruto let Sakura’s wrist go with a push. “I don’t like it. And we’re not friends, we’re barely teammates.”

 

“What’s making you say this? Has Shikamaru been saying mean things about me?” Sakura snapped, rubbing her wrist. Bruises in the shape of fingers were starting to appear on her skin.

 

The deer got off Naruto’s lap, allowing him to stand. “He can say whatever he wants, that doesn’t change my thoughts. And I think that we aren’t friends. I don’t want you in my life. I will get Sasuke back for him, no one else. But you’re not my teammate anymore. Now leave!”

 

“Naruto, where is this suddenly coming from?”

 

“From me! What you did was horrible. You don’t even know me enough to know I like a man, not you. Get out!” Naruto clenched his fists, trembles going through his body. “Get out!”

 

Sakura heard a deep, throaty growl. She looked up to see the large deer lowering its head, stomping its foot. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the deer, before noticing the little black deer beside him doing a similar stance.

 

“Brefew, Fie, what’s wrong?” Naruto asked, a note of panic coming into his voice.

 

“Get back!” a man with curly brown hair yelled, running towards them. He put himself between the large deer and the two ninjas, shooting Naruto a look over his shoulder. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. I was telling Sakura to leave the estate and then they start to act weird. Ryota, what’s going on?”

 

“She hasn’t obeyed your order. Brefew and Fie must think she’s a threat to you now and will kill her if she doesn’t go.” He glared at Sakura. “Get out now! You’re not welcome!”

 

Sakura shot Naruto one last look, who appeared more concerned about the deer than his teammate, before turning and running for the compound’s gates. It wasn’t until she was two streets away that she stopped to catch her breath. As she thought over Naruto’s words a tear ran down her cheek. She had tried to do what was best for Naruto and yet everyone, even the blond, was telling her that she was wrong. She wondered how that could be true when she remembered what Naruto had said. He liked a male. With a gasp Sakura realised that she had no idea who Naruto was talking about and had honestly thought that the blond had been in love with her. It was disorienting to realise something she had thought to be fact turned out to be entirely wrong. However, she had tried to care for Naruto and teach him, so she didn’t understand why the blond had kept so many things from her. She would have spent more time with him if he hadn’t run around making sexy-jutsus and saying idiotic things. But the bruise on her wrist made one thing clear to her. Naruto had been letting her hit him all this time. She hadn’t even seen the Genin move to grab her wrist and could tell that the blond had been holding back a lot with his grip.

 

 _Surely I know something about Naruto!_ she thought. Thinking hard, she tried to answer simple questions about her teammate. What was his favourite flower? What was his biggest fear? What was his favourite dessert? Did he eat dessert? All she really knew was that Naruto liked the colour orange and ramen, and wanted to be Hokage one day. At first she thought she was forgetting facts about Naruto that she had gotten so used to that she didn’t think about them but realised with surprise that she simply hadn’t taken the time to really  know Naruto. He talked a lot but Sakura hadn’t realised that Naruto never actually said anything. She wasn’t even sure how Naruto had known it was her and not Sai to begin with. Perhaps they truly weren’t friends after all.

 

**_I figured Sakura’s part was too small for a whole other chapter so I combined it with this one._ **


	57. Broken

**_SHADE: I have to ask, are you in my house under an invisibility cloak or something? I actually had a scene written where Tsunade was the one to wake Sakura up before I decided it would have more impact if it was Naruto herself who did it. Aaaand that’s just one of the things your review got right or pretty friggen close…. You’re not my cat, are you?_ **

****

**_Sooo, unfortunately some hard times for Shikamaru and Naruto are on their way. You’ve been warned._ **

 

Every cell in his body screamed at him to punch Kakashi-Sensei repeatedly until he had made wine from his corpse. However, every cell also screamed something else, much louder, and that was to ensure Naruto’s safety above all else. When he had seen her running he had felt his heart drop. For a moment he wondered if the village had turned on her. The appearance of Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato running after her just made more questions.

 

Naruto’s screaming was heartbreaking. But Shikamaru couldn’t help but notice a select few witnesses ushering others away. One tried to do so with him but he gave them a hard look.

 

“I’m not leaving Naruto!” he snapped, pushing past the man to get to the blonde.

 

Unfortunately he had no idea on how to help her. Varric did though. It reminded Shikamaru painfully that there were things in Naruto’s life that he would never be privileged too whilst Varric was. However, when the man had calmed Naruto’s screams he had turned to Shikamaru to be the comforting hand. He brushed his surprise off in favour of seeing to Naruto. He had walked her to the estate in silence. He led her to his room, although she had taken to sleeping in her own bed recently. She instantly dropped onto the bed, lying down. Sitting down, he put her head in his lap, running his fingers through her hair to sooth her.

 

“What do you need?” he asked softly, looking down at Naruto.

 

“For everything to stop!” Naruto muttered. “Everyone keeps asking too much off me. I have no more to give and I can’t breathe.”

 

“Then stop giving,” he replied, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

 

“I’m not going to be selfish. People will hate me.”

 

“No they won’t. Everyone does things for themselves at times. We need to in order to keep functioning. Ones a month mum, Aunt Momiji, and Aunt Aiko go to the spa. Do you class them as selfish? Coming up to her wedding Airi gave her Clan duties to someone else so she could focus on the planning. Do you see her as selfish?”

 

“No, they deserved the time off.”

 

“Then why do you think you don’t when you _need_ it?”

 

Naruto looked surprised and confused at his words. He forced himself to not cheer at the realisation that something he had said had gotten through to Naruto. She lay silently in his lap. Shikamaru desperately wished he knew what was going through her mind. This was more than wanting Naruto to get to a point that he could tell her how he felt without fear of her _accepting_ his affections. He wanted Naruto to get better, to feel respected, loved, and safe, even if she didn’t want to be with him.

 

It was hard to ignore the physical effects Naruto’s state was causing. She was usually bright and vibrant but slowly her energy had been leaving her. Her hair had become limp and dry, her eyes had lost their usual spark, her skin had paled, and every movement, every breath appeared to take more effort. The clothing that she owned before Pain’s attack was sitting looser on her frame, something that was causing concern throughout the estate. He often saw his clansmen encouraging Naruto to have lunch with them, or to eat a snack or two. Shikamaru just hoped that in time Naruto would see that her suffering was hurting others, and that they all just wanted her to get better so she would be her usual happy self. Except Shikamaru was starting to wonder if Naruto had ever truly been happy. He wanted to believe that she had but couldn’t stop the doubt that crawled into his mind.

 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto spoke softly, staring at the far wall.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we just pretend that the outside world doesn’t exist if only for a little bit?”

 

“Of course. For however long you need.”

 

“Will you keep me safe?”

 

“Always.”

 

He was still unhappy with Naruto’s team leaders and prayed that Naruto would start to mend, even if only a little at a time. Until then, he would do whatever was needed to protect Naruto from more pain.

 

/ / / / / / / / /

 

It was good to be on active duty again. He felt useful to the Leaf now that he could help with the distribution of food, the rebuilding, or patrolling the borders. He worked alongside some of the Sand ninjas that had volunteered to assist the Leaf. When they had heard his name they had instantly connected it to the Clan that was housing Naruto. After that he started receiving questions about the woman. Many of the Sand had immediately identified Naruto as a female and had no reason to question the matter. The fact that they hadn’t grown up being told she was a he meant that they saw her feminine traits more clearly. They had also assumed that since Naruto was staying with Shikamaru, and some comments Temari said before they had left the Sand that she and the Nara heir were dating. He chose to not correct them on that matter.

 

He was coming back from laying pavement with some Sand ninja when he spotted Captain Yamato walking towards him. Shikamaru picked up his pace, his face hardening into a scowl. The older man stopped upon seeing him. He tried to give a small smile but flinched at Shikamaru’s stare.

 

“I just checked in on Naruto. She’s doing well,” Captain Yamato stated calmly.

 

“After what you did to her, you mean?” Shikamaru snapped.

 

The Jonin sighed. “We didn’t want to hurt her but she wouldn’t heal until we broke her open.”

 

“That’s insane. You could have found another way! You chose to break Naruto and leave her in pieces. Are you hoping that someone else will put the pieces back?”

 

“Naruto has to do that herself. We can only help her do it.”

 

Shikmaru opened his mouth to retort but spotted a pink haired girl darting out from his estate in the distance. He growled at her retreating form.

 

“What is she up to?” He took off running, knocking Captain Yamato with his shoulder as he passed.

 

He stopped in front of the Nara gate guards, demanding to know how Sakura had gotten into the compound. When they informed him that it had been Sai who had came to the gate wishing to see Naruto Shikamaru instantly went looking for the blonde, hoping that Sakura hadn’t done anything to worsen Naruto’s emotional state. He spotted her sitting near the forest edge, patting Fie and Brefew as Ryota talked to her. Seeing her in her male appearance made Shikamaru flinch.

 

“Naruto, are you alright?” he asked, reaching out for her only to see her move back. He wasn’t surprised though. Aside from moments when she truly needed comforting she had been avoiding his touch. “What did Sakura want?”

 

“I’m fine. Sakura just wanted to act like nothing had happened and I told her that that wasn’t possible.” Naruto turned her attention to the two deer patting them as they nudged her hands for attention.

 

“Shikamaru,” Ryota piped up, looking at his cousin seriously. “I need to talk to you about some Clan stuff.” He led Shikamaru away from Naruto and any others who might over hear them. “Did you order the deer to obey Naruto’s orders?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I know you didn’t like me letting Naruto name Fie but that is a line I wouldn’t cross.”

 

“Well then, you should know that Naruto demanded that Sakura leave and when she didn’t obey Brefew and Fie got agitated and were going to attack. It’s highly possible that they just realise how hard Naruto’s had it lately and are protective of her but I thought I should check encase other Clan members saw what happened.”

 

“That is odd,” Shikamaru agreed, looking over at the blonde. “Float the statement that the deer have noticed how much the Clan cares about Naruto and have taken it upon themselves to help. It very well could be the truth and it will stop the idea that I gave Naruto authority over the deer. I can check but I doubt either of my parents told the deer to listen to Naruto’s orders.”

 

“Weeell,” Ryota blushed, scratching the back of his neck. “There’s one other option and I can’t believe I’m about to say this but… if Naruto was… carrying the heir the deer would sense it and protect her…”

 

Shikamaru gave his cousin a deadpanned expression. “Did you just ask me if Naruto is pregnant?” When Ryota nodded, looking incredibly embarrassed Shikamaru shook his head. “If she is, which I highly doubt, it wasn’t by me.”

 

“It was just a question, since that would cause the deer to act like that. But maybe you’re right that they are just responding to the behaviour of the Clan. I’ll make sure no one thinks that you gave Naruto authority over the deer.”

 

“Other than that, how is Naruto doing? Did Sakura cause her any issues?”

 

“She handled it really well. Naruto told Sakura to get the hell out of here and that they weren’t friends and she’s looking better today too.” Ryota shot a look over his shoulder at Naruto. “Clansmen have been telling me anything they notice about her that is a worry.”

 

“Me too. I hate it. Every time I see a Nara coming towards me I want to yell at them to leave me alone. Hearing every little thing Naruto does that is a concern is just making me stress. I can see that Naruto isn’t well, I don’t need others pointing it out to me.” Shikamaru rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

 

“I think you should focus on why Naruto is moving away from your touch. You let her name Fie, so in my opinion that means you have to marry her or I’m going to annoy you for the rest of your life.” Ryota grinned.

 

“One: you’ll annoy me forever anyway, the downfall of having you as a cousin, and two: I know what’s causing it… I just wish I could pretend it didn’t exist.”

 

“Suck it up, cuz.” Ryota thumped Shikamaru on the back. “You know it’ll be worth it in the end.”

 

/ / / / / / /

 

When he went looking for Naruto he found her in her and Ino’s room. He stopped short once he had walked into the room. There had been a noticeable shift with Naruto in the last few days. He was inclined to blame Sakura but he knew that this particular change was his own making. In the month Naruto had been staying at the Nara compound she had been dressing feminine and somewhat… appealingly. She wasn’t going out of her way to dress in an eye catching manner but instead was wearing clothing not made to size. The few pieces of clothing she had taken to the toads were more modest, even if they showed off her figure better but the hand-me-down clothing had other intriguing issues. Although Hana was older and taller than Naruto it became clear that Naruto’s form was curvier and more developed. The height difference and Hana’s liking for baggy clothing meant that the articles Naruto had were only slightly too small but it did create a strain around her chest or deep cleavage. Kiba’s clothing was far too big and often resulted in shirts falling off one of Naruto’s shoulders. Shikamaru’s, whilst closer to Naruto’s size when she wore her chest binds didn’t fit so well in her female form. With many shirts that was fine, since they were long enough to give more fabric to her chest without exposing her stomach. The button up shirts she had taken to stealing was a different matter. Inoichi had demanded that Naruto never wear them without a jacket over the top when he saw that she had enough buttons open to reveal her bra. Shikamaru was hardly complaining over her clothing choices, and had even been tempted to hide all of Naruto’s jackets after Inoichi’s demand.

 

However, after Shikamaru’s and Naruto’s lunch by the river Naruto had taken to binding her chest again and dressing as a boy. Unfortunately, Shikamaru hadn’t been able to think of a way to talk to Naruto about that moment. And asking someone else for advice was not an option.

 

Now, in the privacy of her room, she most definitely didn’t look male. She was sitting on her bed in one of Shikamaru’s button up shirts, and nothing else covering her orange bra and underwear. Naruto was writing in a notebook but stops when she looked up at the man. Putting the brush on the ink tray sitting on the nightstand, she asked him what he wanted.

 

“I just wanted to spend some time with you,” he admitted. “You’ve been having a hard time lately and I like to check on you.”

 

Naruto nodded, looking down at her notebook. Sitting down on her bed, Shikamaru looking at the words scribbled over the paper.  Before he had a chance to read it Naruto closed the book, putting it aside. “I’m getting better. I didn’t like having to talk to Sakura yesterday but it was necessary. She’s not a bad friend, we just aren’t friends. I don’t think she ever really liked me, more just thought she had to since we were team mates. I’m glad we aren’t continuing with that delusion. It’s better for the both of us. She can spend more time on her true friends, and so can I.”

 

“It’s good that you can see the bright side to it. You have plenty of friends who truly want to be your friends. We all just want to see you happy.” Pulling his shoulders back with a sigh, Shikamaru looked at Naruto. “We need to talk about the other day.”

 

“Which one?” Naruto asked with a roll of her eyes. “I’ve had a couple of… full days lately.”

 

He cleared his throat. “The one with us, at the river. I know what you were… um… leading to that day.”

 

Naruto got up, moving to put her notebook away. “I don’t want to talk about it!” She turned back to him, crossing her arms and looking away. “I can admit that it hurt… partly my pride.”

 

“I know but I think I should explain myself. It’s not that I,” he rolled his eyes at the heat filling his cheeks, “It’s not that I didn’t _want_ to.”

 

“I know.” Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru’s confused look. Her eyes darted down for a hint before looking back into his face.

 

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “that’s embarrassing.”

 

“At least we’re on equal footing now,” the blonde snorted. “Look, we don’t need to talk about it. I get it. You were uncomfortable with me looking like a boy.”

 

“That’s not it!” Shikamaru yelped before running his hand down his face. “Alright, how about we both agree that for this conversation we just be honest and ignore any embarrassment or pride? So, I had no issue with you looking like a male. You are Naruto, and that’s all that matters. The reason I stopped us before it went anywhere is because I didn’t know if you were doing something you wanted or you thought I wanted. If you tell me that you were doing it because _you_ wanted to I’ll start kicking myself.” He grinned when Naruto gave a splattered laugh.

 

After a deep breath Naruto unfolded her arms, rolling her eyes. “I’m glad you stopped me, even if it stung.” The blonde walked closer, sitting on the bed facing Shikamaru. “If we’re being honest, damn the consequences, then… what is it you want from me? Is it just physical and friendship, or… more?”

 

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You don’t know?”

 

“Sometimes I think I know, but then I… get doubts and those doubts are easy for me to believe. And I’ve discovered recently that I have some issues.”

 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh at her flippant attitude. He put a hand on Naruto’s bare thigh, feeling almost shy as he looked her in the eye. “I can’t tell you how I feel until you tell me how you feel. And I need you to promise to not lie about your feelings, even if they aren’t the same, or the opposite of my own.”

 

Naruto nodded slowly. “I… don’t really know how I feel. I know I like you, romantically. But I don’t know how deeply. I don’t know how to tell.”

 

“I’m okay with that. It took me a long time to realise the depth of my feelings for you. Now I know for certain. I love you.”

 

The blonde’s eyes widened. “You do? How can you be sure?”

 

With a soft smile, Shikamaru stroked Naruto’s cheek, moving closer. He kissed her, not holding any of his emotions back. He pulled her close, until she was sitting on his lap, her chest pressing into his. One of his hands sat against her back as the other was lost in her hair. When he pulled back to answer Naruto, he was drawing short of breath. “I don’t really know how to explain it. Being with you makes everything easier, and it makes me feel stronger. The way you see the world and the way you do what you think is right, even if everyone is against you is something that I admire. I find myself enjoying every moment of being with you.”

 

“Are you disappointed that I don’t know if I love you?” Naruto asked softly, playing with the collar of his shirt instead of looking him in the eye.

 

“I promised to be honest, so no I’m not disappointed. It hurts a little, not hearing you return the sentiment but I understand that given your upbringing you might have trouble with this. It just means that, if you don’t unknowingly love me already, I have a chance that you’ll grow to love me.” Naruto laughed before Shikamaru went on. “Though I am kicking myself.”

 

“About the other day?” Naruto frowned, moving back as far as she could whilst straddling his legs.

 

“No, not that.” He shook his head, smiling. “I’ve been trying to tell you how I feel for months but I was always worried that you would convince yourself that you loved me so that you wouldn’t have to break my heart. And it was only today that I realised I could just tell you why I wanted you to be honest and you’d tell me the truth.”

 

Naruto kissed him. “Well, just think, it could have always taken you longer to work that out.”

 

“True, that would be horrible.” Cupping the back of Naruto’s head, Shikamaru pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. Any restraint he had unconsciously put on himself melted away. Again he felt a stab of stupidity for not simply being honest with her earlier.

 

There was little he could do about that now though. He gasped in surprise when Naruto pushed him flat to the bed. When she laughed against his mouth he realised that was her entire intention. In retaliation he slid his hand up the back of her shirt, running his fingers over her spine. Naruto squirmed and squealed into his mouth, making him laugh. When he stopped, he kept his hand on her warm skin. He had always felt like he was pushing his luck when doing such a thing previously and had been waiting for Naruto to push him away. Now he felt comfortable with his actions and he could tell Naruto was already becoming bolder with her actions. Both of Naruto’s hands slid up his shirt to sit on his chest, pushing his shirt up to expose his stomach as she kissed him deeper.

 

Naruto eventually pulled back, looking down at him with amusement. “We’re about to be interrupted.”

 

As though on queue Ino opened the door. When she saw them she yelped, covering her eyes. “You should lock the door or something!”

 

“We’re not doing anything,” Naruto retorted with a laugh. She sat up, removing her hands from under Shikamaru’s shirt and kindly pulling the fabric back down.

 

“You’re half naked!”

 

“I’m always half naked. I don’t like pants.” Naruto grinned at the other blonde’s discomfort. She snorted when she looked down at Shikamaru, only to see him comfortably stretched out beneath her, his hands now behind his head.

 

“That’s why I came in here.” Ino rolled her eyes.

 

“To see Naruto not wearing pants?” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Should I feel threatened?”

 

“That’s not what I meant. Sai wanted to talk to you but I figured I should make sure you were dressed instead of just sending him in here.”

 

Naruto snorted, rolling her eyes. “He’s already seen me naked. If that didn’t faze him I doubt seeing me without pants will.” When Ino crossed her arms Naruto sighed dramatically. “Fine, if you insist.”

 

She jumped off of Shikamaru, walking over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt that looked like one from Kiba. Without hesitation Naruto unbuttoned her shirt, dropping it to the ground as Ino yelped again.

 

“Naruto, modesty!”

 

“Is clearly not one of my virtues,” Naruto retorted, pulling on her pants and sending an amused smile Shikamaru’s way. “I guess that’s a side effect of having perverted senseis. You get desensitised.”

 

“I am not complaining,” Shikamaru added, having not moved from his spot. He was unashamedly staring at Naruto. Although he had seen her in various states of undressed thanks to her lack of caring he had never seen her in only her bra and underwear. Her skin was smooth, lacking any scarring and every inch of her was the same level of tan showing that she ever frequently took to nudity or that was her natural skin colour. The orange of her underwear highlighted her brown skin instead of clashing with it. He was thankful that she was out of arms reach and that Ino was present, making him actually stay in control.

 

“I am!” Ino snapped, her face red. “And I wish you wouldn’t remind me that Sai has seen you naked. It makes me feel… self conscious in comparison.”

 

“You shouldn’t. You’re gorgeous, and Sai and I don’t see each other that way,” Naruto insisted. She walked closer to Shikamaru, leaning down and kissing him. As she pulled back she winked at him before turning back to Ino.”And you know, I’ve seen him naked, so if you want to know if he has any scars, or tattoos I can tell you… or you can tell him you want to draw a nude model. I’m sure he’d volunteer.” She ran from the room with a laugh as Ino threw a pillow at her retreating back.

 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh at Naruto teasing Ino, drawing the young Yamanaka’s attention. She gave him a withering stare, which just made him grin at her cheekily.

 

“If you keep that up I’ll go tell Naruto you’re in love with her,” Ino threatened.

 

With a deep sigh, he sat up, pretending her words had sobered him. He stood, stretching before heading to the door. As he crossed the threshold he threw over his shoulder casually.

 

“I already told her, that’s why we were on the bed.” He laughed when he heard her gasp before he took off running, knowing Ino was not far behind wanting answers. When he passed Naruto and Sai in the lounge room he stopped long enough to kiss Naruto before taking off again, ignoring Ino’s demands for him to stop.

 

**_About the author’s note at the start… I’m not apologising._ **

****

**_R and R._ **


	58. Emotions Are Hard

**_To the one person who asked if there was a Team Four Star reference in the last chapter. If you meant the joking author’s note… I have no idea what you mean. It was the Nazis!_ **

****

**_There is a new one shot that is actually a companion to a section of this. You obviously don’t have to read it to understand this chapter though._ **

****

**_Also, if it this chapter flows a little weird that’s cause I’m really sick. Luckily my temperature broke before I ended up in hospital so that’s a plus._ **

 

Sai’s POV

 

He felt the muscles around his mouth pull as Ino ran past, chasing Shikamaru with a large grin on her face. He looked at Naruto for answers, only to get a shrug off the woman. She was watching Shikamaru with a soft smile on her face, though that was hardly uncommon. When he had first seen Naruto outside of Shikamaru’s house he had sat and watched them. He had been tempted to move closer, to hear what they were saying. In that moment he had itched to sketch them.

 

That was the first time he had felt a want to know emotions. He had seen Naruto rushing to the house, chewing her lip, though at the time he had thought it was _his_ lip, and was tugging at her clothing, as though that was the only way to release energy. However, when Shikamaru had come to the door, looking like he had only recently rolled out of bed the change was almost instantaneous. Naruto calmed, a small smile gracing her face. Although it was small it lit her face up, making her eyes sparkle. The two stood closer together than the ordinary comrades. There was more than a familiarity between the two, and Naruto was incredibly expressive. Sai had never seen such a person. The Foundation never really interacted with the village, so they only ever truly saw their fellow Foundation members and their enemies. Sai had wondered as he watched the two if it was common for ninjas in the village to be so open. It would make for poor ninjas.

 

He had been seized with a desire to push their buttons, especially when a third person had joined them, causing Naruto to retreat into herself. Sai had wanted to test his new teammate anyway, and see what type of person he was dealing with. He had had a hard time believing that this pup was the Nine-Tails. He had quickly realised that if he ever wanted to destroy the Nara heir he would simply have to target Naruto. The way he knocked her out of the way, hiding the fact that one of Sai’s inked beasts had caught him on the shoulder, revealed to Sai that Naruto was worth Shikamaru’s life. Sai filed that away to tell Danzo about that bit of information at the end of his mission with Naruto.

 

Oddly enough it turned out to be fortuitous that he hadn’t reported straight to Danzo. He didn’t want to tell him those secrets anymore. By the end of the mission he found Naruto to be fascinating. She was both easy and difficult to read and she never showed that same soft smile he had seen before. Even when she was talking about Sasuke, and lips turned up at the corners ever so slightly it hadn’t been the same. Sai had tried to recreate that smile both in a painting and in the mirror with no success. He was able to understand what muscles to use but there was a missing component. He had tried everything to get Naruto to pull the expression as well, including standing close to Naruto and when that failed and instead she looked depressed he had tried to kiss her.

 

His confusion over Naruto pushing him away was only heightened when he had spotted Shikamaru and Naruto in an embrace as he came out of the hospital. He couldn’t understand why Naruto readily accepted the other man’s touch whilst when he tried to recreate the same interactions he was apparently overstepping a line. When Sakura had told Sai about Naruto running off with Shikamaru and leaving Sora in her hands he had decided to take Naruto as an example and simply voice his questions. When he spotted the woman walking towards the hospital with a smile on her face he had stepped in her way, asking if he could talk to her. He had learnt that people liked to be asked that. Naruto had shrugged and let Sai lead her to her training grounds.

 

“Why is your relationship with Shikamaru different to that of others?”

 

“Cause no two relationships are the same.” Naruto shrugged again, turning away as though she was already done with the line of questioning.

 

“But the way you interact with the other two, the big one and the… pretty one, that’s not the same as Shikamaru.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t hesitate on the word pretty because you think Ino’s ugly. I might have to hurt you for that.” Naruto glared, obviously ignoring the rest of Sai’s comment until he answered.

 

“I feel pretty is a weak word to describe her, but Sakura didn’t like when I said my actual thoughts to her so I settled for pretty so as not to anger Ino.”

 

Naruto appeared to accept that. “Look, Shikamaru is just different to the others. He’s just someone I care about more, and can be open with. You know I hide my gender, well, Shikamaru was the only person I actually felt guilty about hiding it from. He’s just…” Naruto searched for the words, “someone who makes me smile, no matter what.”

 

“Oh.” Sai couldn’t tell if he found that answer satisfy or not.

 

Looking at Naruto now though, as she laughed at Ino trying to corner Shikamaru, he understood. He had been right about Shikamaru when he first saw him. He would give his life for Naruto, but not just for her life, but for her happiness, and Naruto wouldn’t hesitate to do the same. Watching as Ino took flight down the hallway after a cackling Shikamaru Sai failed to notice as his mouth pulled into a soft smile.

 

When the two were out of sight Sai turned back to Naruto to discuss why he had came to see her. He hesitated for a moment. He knew that Naruto had been having issues lately, and was beginning to worry about her. He had also recently discovered that she was claustrophobic. These reasons made him select his wording closely.

 

“With Danzo gone, the Foundation is leaderless. Lady Tsunade hasn’t chosen whether or not she wants to dismantle the group. The problem is, either way the organisation needs to change, it’s not right to strip people of their emotions, and if the Foundation is dismantled then they will have trouble integrating into the village. If you able, I would appreciate your help. You are the one who first made me interested in emotions, being so expressive, and I think you can understand where many of us are coming from too, so I wished to introduce you to the members. I figured if they were slowly opened to the idea of emotions they would take to it better than if they were just forced into the rest of the village and expected to understand.”

 

“And you think I can do that for them?” Naruto asked, looking baffled.

 

“I do. I know that many of the Foundation members were angry, or at least their equivalent of angry, that they were made to stay out of the battle with Pain, and appreciate that you not only stopped Pain but were able to bring people back to life. And… well… some of the Foundation members have been watching you since you were young, they respect you for what you’ve overcome. The only problem is that the Foundation Headquarters is actually a city under the ground… if you’re not okay with that I’ll find another way.” Sai made himself smile in what he hoped was an understanding way, for he did understand… his face just didn’t.

 

“You said city, so it’s large, right?”

 

“Very actually. And Captain Yamato is coming too and he offered to crack a hole in the roof if you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“Don’t do that. It might cave in but if I get uncomfortable I’ll tell you.”

 

They went in search of Shikamaru and Ino to tell them they were leaving. They found Ino asking Shikamaru questions at rapid succession, though it was clear she was making them up to annoy the man. In retaliation the man kept messing her hair, or giving complete nonsensical answers. Sai had a suspicion that Naruto living with the two was starting to grate on their sanities. There was something dark inside Sai’s stomach as he watched the two.

 

It was surprisingly soothed when Shikamaru spotted Naruto, instantly moving away from Ino, towards the shorter blonde. He touched her cheek before kissing her. Sai found it fascinating how gentle Shikamaru always seemed to be with Naruto. The Jonin had always seen Naruto as this strong, formidable ninja. When he had found out that Naruto was female he had been more surprised at the unmarred, soft look to her skin than her actual gender. He had unconsciously created an image in his mind of her being scarred, muscular, and weathered. He had never thought to treat her delicately. He certainly wasn’t going to start to either, since he could tell this was something only Shikamaru could do.

 

Naruto explained where she and Sai were going. Shikamaru and Ino were clearly worried about Naruto taking on another task but she ensured them that she wanted to do so and if that changed she would stop. Sai was glad to hear Naruto make the distinction between want and duty. She did, however, still transform herself into a boy.

 

Sai led Naruto towards the entrance to the Foundations Headquarters. The entrance was a part of a remote section on the other side of the village to the Nara Estate. As they walked through the village many people smiled at Naruto, giving a friendly wave or hello that the blonde returned. He hadn’t known Naruto when she was younger, but even in the few months he had known her he had seen how the village had changed their view of Naruto. When he had joined the team the village had acknowledged that Naruto was a competent ninja, but now they respected her, and saw her as a potential leader. He knew through Foundation members that Danzo had been keeping an eye on the village chatter as he moved for the Hokage position. Many had heard how the villagers were declaring Naruto as the next Hokage, once she had became older. However, something in that confused him. He knew that the villagers were willing to wait for her to mature instead of putting a burden of leadership on someone so young, but Naruto was known for being rash at times.

 

“Naruto, why didn’t you question whether your name was put forward for Hokage when Lady Tsunade was ill?” Sai asked in his usual monotone.

 

The blonde sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Promise to not tell anyone?” When Sai nodded Naruto went on. “I can understand why people must think I want the title now, since Gaara is the same age as me, but honestly I’m glad they didn’t consider me. Everyone would probably think something is wrong with me for saying that, but… I knew deep down what everyone has been trying to show me. I do what others want. And the idea of becoming Hokage right now, when I’ll just let everything and everyone control me is horrifying. The Hokage does need to do things for the village, but if I was doing everything people wanted, I wouldn’t be doing what people needed. And I want… more. I know it probably sounds selfish but I want more than to wake up every morning, put on the Hokage robes, and put everyone first. I want too… I don’t know. I just know that that life would be missing something. And I know that if I become Hokage before I have that of thing, I might never have it.”

 

“I understand. That’s why I want to bring the Foundation into the light. I never realised how hollow my life was until I had friends, and people to worry about. When I saw the state of the village I felt this fear and I realised that I was afraid of losing people. As horrible as that feeling was I would rather have that feeling than none at all. And I want more, though I’m not sure what it is either.” Sai smiled at Naruto. “I support you. And I’ll help you in any way I can.”

 

“Same here.” Naruto threw her arm around Sai’s shoulders as they walked, pulling him into her side for a hug.

 

“Naruto, please wait.” The two turned to see Sakura running towards them. When she stopped in front of them she gave Sai a small smile. “I’d like to talk to Naruto alone.”

 

“Would you prefer if I turned myself into you?” Sai asked coyly before his eyes narrowed, “Or would you find that an invasion of trust?”

 

Sakura had the dignity to blush shamefully. “I’m sorry, Sai, I shouldn’t have. And I’m sorry, Naruto. I know I could never make it up to you, and you’re right, we’re not friends. But I’m going to make sure I start treating you as the comrade worthy of respect that you are. And I don’t want to take up too much of your time but I need to say something, because I feel if I don’t you’re going to get hurt more and I think you’ve been hurt enough.”

 

“What is it?” Naruto asked, looking curious.

 

“Sasuke isn’t into men.”

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “And?”

 

“Well you said how you liked him,” Sakura stammered.

 

“Ew!” Naruto yelped. “Sasuke is like my brother. I was talking about Shikamaru!”

 

“Oh.” Sakura blinked repeatedly, clearly having not considered the Nara. “Is he interested in men? Ino hasn’t ever said so.”

 

“Considering he’s in love with me,” Naruto started, a smile tugging at her lips, “I’m going to say no.” When Sakura frowned Naruto rolled her eyes. “No one looks for the Adam’s Apple. Sakura, I’m female. Like since birth!”

 

Surprising even Sai Naruto put her hands together, releasing the transformation jutsu. The baggy shirt she wore did little to hide her physique, especially when it was falling off one shoulder, revealing an orange bra strap and some cleavage.

 

“Ta-da!”

 

Sakura gaped. There was a look of envy that flickered across her face as she took in Naruto’s figure. Even Sai, who has trouble understanding concepts of physical beauty could see that Naruto was more appealing to the eye in her underrated clothing than Sakura was in her bright dress. “I really don’t know anything about you, do I?”

 

“I guess I’m partly to blame though. I was so desperate to have you as a friend I was too scared to be my real self. Having you reject the me I showed was easier than having you reject who I really am.”

 

Sakura dropped her head. “Well, maybe one day I’ll be a person you can trust to be honest with.” She sighed. “I’ll let you get back to more important things.”

 

Naruto let out a shaky breath. “That went better than I expected, though I’m waiting for it to bite me in the butt.”

 

Sai put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “It will be fine, I’m sure of it.”

 

They found Captain Yamato waiting outside the entrance to the Foundation Headquarters. He was reminded sharply that the team leader had been a Foundation member himself at one point. Said members rarely _left_. They ever died, became of no more use (and possibly killed under Danzo’s orders), or ‘retired’ to be a spy in the Leaf village for Danzo. Feeling a moment of recklessness, Sai asked Captain Yamato how he got away from the Foundation.

 

“Honestly, Kakashi.” He shrugged, leading the two into the headquarters. Both men were clearly keeping an eye on Naruto as all sunlight was blinked out and artificial light blanketed them. “Whilst on a mission for Danzo to… um… kill the Third Hokage, Kakashi bested me but spared me because he believed my wood style might save the village, and you, Naruto, one day. I had been told only horrible things about Kakashi and other village ninjas like him, and yet, he didn’t live up to them. That was the first thing that triggered a change in me. The other major thing was that changed me was I discovered my real name, or maybe that’s just a wish I and Tenzo’s sister shared, so I became Tenzo. When Kakashi realised I no longer had the mentality of the Foundation he spoke with the Third and even broke into the Foundation himself in time to save me from… reprogramming.”

 

Sai flinched. He knew that he was ‘defected’ compared to the others since he never actually killed his brother and had therefore worked hard to make sure he never showed his differences. Reprogramming was something that even the most emotionless Foundation member was afraid of.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei really did that?” Naruto asked with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, he was kinda reckless when he was younger. When I left the Foundation I was assigned to his Anbu team. Aaliyah was assigned to make sure his, and my, mental statuses were stable. Apparently your dad, Naruto, was very worried about Kakashi having PTSD. Either way, it was enjoyable to see this highly happy and kind woman being able to pull our leader into line with a single look. Especially if Kakashi had spent the day annoying me.” Captain Yamato smiled when Naruto laughed.

 

“She is good at reading people, though after the other day Shikamaru wants to punch all three of you, but I don’t think he’d hit a woman.”

 

“Well, of course he wants to hurt them. He loves you after all.” Sai repeated a gesture Naruto had done many times in rolling his eyes. It felt odd and he wasn’t sure he would pick up that particular gesture.

 

“Yeah, but that’s not why he’s mad.” Her eyes widened. “Holy crap, that is the reason, isn’t it?”

 

“Wait, she knows Shikamaru loves her?” Captain Yamato asked, a large smile spreading across his face.

 

“He told me earlier. And he was alright with me admitting that although I like him I don’t know if I love him,” Naruto explained in a huff. “But seriously, is everything Shikamaru does for me because he loves me?”

 

“Yes,” both men confirmed without a blink.

 

“Is that bad? What about if he doesn’t want to do so?” Naruto asked in panic, stopping in her step.

 

Captain Yamato gave her a soft, possibly proud smile. Sai could only assume that it was pride at Naruto showing her care for Shikamaru more openly and that she was starting to question what acts through wants were right and what were crossing a line. “Naruto, people do things for love. You love Sasuke like a brother. Even though everyone has told you to give up on him you have refused. It is _your_ desire to save him, and it is our love and respect for you that makes us want to help you. Things aren’t as simple as good and bad, and it’s the same with our wants and desires. And until you get a handle on that we will help you.”

 

“Thank you, Captain Yamato. And even if Shikamaru is mad at what you did I’m actually kinda glad. I needed the painful push.”

 

Sai felt Naruto grab his wrist as they walked. He looked at the blonde, noticing the clammy look to her skin in the fluorescent lights. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, just have to be reminded that I’m not alone.”

 

With a nod, Sai hooked his arm with Naruto’s, walking at a calming pace. He could feel Naruto relax a little when they stepped into the large cavern that a beehive like structure was build into. The cavern was so vast that it could easily be mistaken for outside, on a very cloudy night. He and Captain Yamato clearly spotted Foundation members spying on them from the shadows of the upper bridges. For a moment Sai thought Naruto was oblivious to the watchful eyes. However, she proved him wrong in all Naruto fashion.

 

“HEY UP THERE! HOW’S IT GOING?”

 

Amusement filled him, something Captain Yamato sounded with his sniggers. Sai could easily tell from the body languages of his comrades that Naruto’s shouts had baffled them. Whether the blonde herself noticed or not was unclear as she went on.

 

“I’M NARUTO UZUMAKI. NICE TO MEET YOU.”

 

Seemingly out of curiosity more than anything some of the members jumped down onto the entrance bridge, walking slowly towards the three. It was fascinating to see Naruto’s effects on the emotionless from the outside, even if the Foundation members all wore masks.

 

“What are you doing here?” a man asked, looking as though he was ready for an attack.

 

“We just wanted to talk, make sure you guys are doing well after losing your leader, that sort of thing. This place is…” Naruto looked around, “really dark. Don’t you ever miss the sun?”

 

The Foundation members shared looks before some muttered that, yes, they did at times. A few shuffled closer to Naruto, clearly studying her. Danzo had described Naruto as a threat to the village. Sai had seen Naruto’s file. She was put down as a threat to the Foundation, and he knew that that was correct. Naruto had power in the village now, and Danzo had wanted to control her. If those two had actually clashed it would have shook the village. Sai was slightly disappointed he never got to witness such a conflict. It was obvious though, that Naruto was not a threat to the members themselves for she radiated calm and understanding. Sai realised with a plunge of sorrow that Naruto did understand better than most. She had suffered too, she just didn’t have the luxury of being emotionally dead inside.

 

“Well, you do realise the sun is just on the other side of that tunnel. No one is stopping you.” When they still looked hesitant Naruto gave them a smile. “What’s your names?”

 

The one closest to Naruto shrugged. “We don’t really have names. Most of the time we’re referred to by numbers, unless Lord Danzo gives… gave us names for certain missions. They aren’t our real names though.”

 

Naruto frowned. “Did Danzo keep records? Your names should be in them.”

 

“Maybe, for some. Those that Huruma sent to the Foundation might, if she bothered to note them,” one of the women scoffed.

 

“You know, I should be shocked that Huruma was a Foundation member, but honestly, that makes too much sense.”

 

“She was one of Danzo’s top agents before she was injured, then she became his best recruiters. She hid their disappearances from the village and kept an eye out for strong people. She had wanted to push you into Danzo’s grasp but you were being watched too closely and you were apparently weak with no clear talents. Obviously she was wrong.”

 

Naruto gave the man in front of her a small smile. “You know, you can always give yourself a name.”

 

It was as though the blonde had said something extreme, like the earth was actually the sky. Although their faces were hidden, Sai could tell that the Foundation members were stunned. So was he though. He had wanted a name, one that was truly his, for so many years. It wasn’t until he heard his friends calling out to him with the name that Danzo had given him did he realise that he had claimed the name Sai for his own. But he had never thought to simply give himself one.

 

“Hmm. I like the name Haru,” the man admitted softly, as though he was ashamed.

 

“Nice to meet you, Haru.” Naruto held out her hand to the man, who hesitated before shaking it.

 

Slowly, the man reached up and removed his mask, revealing a surprisingly aesthetically pleasing face. Haru would have been ordered to keep his mask on at all times by Danzo. There was nothing particularly threatening in the man’s bright, hazel eyes, dusty brown hair, or angular face. Although there were benefits of appearing unthreatening, something Naruto often used, Danzo liked his subordinates to look as deadly as they truly were. Whether Naruto knew it or not some of the most powerful members of the Foundation had came out to speak with her. They were the leaders when Danzo was out of the village, or in this case dead.

 

With such a simple thing as telling them they could have a name more members started to move closer to Naruto, wanting to see what she did next. Some of the members ended up joining Naruto and Sai in going outside to sit in the sun. There were a number of members who were from the orphanage like Naruto and remembered some of Huruma’s brutality. They sat swapping stories with the blonde, the group even finding some amusement with the distance of time. Captain Yamato joined them later when he had gathered some of the documents Lady Tsunade had requested.

 

“Oh, when I found out she was sending me to Danzo I broke into her office and stole those caramel candies that she kept in her office and gave them to everyone!” a girl who named herself Ikue recounted. “She was so mad and it was worth every second of time in the box.”

 

Naruto gasped. “I remember that! They were nice.”

 

“Wait, are you the girl that Huruma call a boy.” When Naruto nodded Ikue whistles. “I remember the stuff she used to do to you. She really targeted you.”

 

“Hmm,” Haru muttered. “That’s cause Danzo wanted Naruto to lash out and be too dangerous for the village to hold. Huruma was more than happy to help.”

 

“Now I’m really glad I never did. It would have given them both too much satisfaction,” Naruto said plainly, stretching out and resting on her elbows.

 

Sai almost jumped out of his skin when a laugh rippled through the group. Some looked surprised at the noise they had produced. He knew that feeling. The first time Naruto had made him laugh he hadn’t actually known what that sound was. He had had to ask Captain Yamato what it was he had just done. Luckily the man could understand where Sai’s confusion came from.

 

The sun was starting to disappear behind the trees when they finally left the group. Sai and Naruto had assured them that they would be back the next day as well. Naruto had even thought to ask if they had enough provisions. The fact that she took the time to care, especially knowing that the Foundation hadn’t been in the battle with Pain, had stunned the members. They assured her they were fine.

 

They had almost made it back to the Nara estate before someone stopped them. This time it was Choji who was heading in the same direction as them. Sai still didn’t know how he felt about Choji. In many ways the man was underwhelming for a ninja. He was far too kind, and soft hearted, but Sai had seen him battle and had trouble believing the man in battle was the same as the man he saw in the village. They were far too different in Sai’s mind. Perhaps he was missing something in Choji’s character, or perhaps Choji had a split personality. That thought did interest Sai.

 

“Hey, I have been trying to find time to talk to you two without Shikamaru or Ino.” Choji grinned. “Their birthdays are coming up soon and I was hoping to plan something with your help. They birthdays are only a day apart so they often celebrate it together so we can do one big thing or two small things.”

 

Apparently Choji wasn’t expecting the confused looks he received from the two. It was Naruto who broke the baffled staring contest with a look of comprehension.

 

“Ohhh, you guys follow the Uchiha birthday traditions, like with the cake, and the candles, and the song… though Sasuke never taught me that one.”

 

“What? No, that’s just a birthday!” Choji exclaimed, only for realisation to dawn on him. “Neither of you have had a birthday celebration, have you?”

 

Sai shook his head as Naruto shrugged. “Once. Sasuke told me it was a Uchiha thing but that some others in the village also did it, so it wasn’t surprising that I didn’t know.”

 

Choji hung his head, guilt marring his face. “I… I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

“Choji, it’s not really a secret that I’ve missed out on things,” Naruto reassured, though pain did flicker through her eyes. “But, um, we can think of something. I think two small things might be better, that way we have more celebration then one big thing. Two days after everything would feel better, and we also have Kurenai-Sensei’s house warming, and our blanket to give her, so that should lift spirits.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Choji started leading them into the Nara Estate.

 

The moment Naruto walked into the living room she collapsed next to Shikamaru on the floor, putting her head on his lap. She didn’t interrupt the shoji match going on between Shikamaru and his father, instead closing her eyes.

 

“Is everything alright, Naruto?” Shikaku asked as he watched Shikamaru move a piece on the board.

 

“Tired. It’s been a long day, but it’s a good one. I meant some nice people today.” Naruto hummed when Shikamaru ran his fingers through her hair. “If I fall asleep, please wake me up for dinner.”

 

“Did Naruto help the Foundation members?” Ino asked Sai, her voice soft as to not disturb Naruto.

 

“Yes, I believe she did. She is very blatant but views the world rather oddly.” Sai smiled at Ino who shifted from foot to foot. “We are going back tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe I could go with you two,” offered the blonde.

 

“No, I don’t think so.” Sai frowned. He watched something flicker through Ino’s eyes and Shikamaru and Choji both looked over at him with hard eyes. He didn’t know what they were feeling but he knew he was feeling something dark stabbing at his stomach. He wanted to keep Ino away from the Foundation. When he tried to work out why the only thought that came to mind was that Ino was his and Danzo, even from the grave, was not allowed to get his hands on her. She was Sai’s. She was not part of his mission; she was not part of his logical analysis of life. She was simply Ino, and she was to stay that was in Sai’s life.

 

**_Hope you like. R and R._ **


	59. Pure Heart's Rage

**_So anyone who isn’t on my FB will probably be wondering about the delay especially since I’ve been updating fairly regularly lately. Well, I had to go on hiatus when I was put on bed rest after a severe car accident. I was reasonably fine, just heavily bruised and swollen. Both my arms were suffering from damage. But I’m getting better now, and I hope the man who hit me has become a lot wiser on the road. My poor car took most of the damage for me though, I miss it. ),:_ **

 

**_I’m currently doing a Q &A and Suggestions on the Facebook page. If there is a one shot you were hoping to see you can suggest it and if it sparks an idea in me I’ll write it up. It might take some time but if I say I’ll do it, I will._ **

****

**_To the reviewer who reviewed every chapter with the Children of Iron in it commenting on how stupid they thought it was blah blah blah, thanks, it was nice waking up from a painful sleep to read those back to back reviews basically calling me a bad and lazy writer. I don’t mind criticism but fuck, why didn’t you just read all the chapters and review in one lump instead of a number of times? I get it, you like to bitch, but guess what? All your ‘issues’ were always planned to be covered in this chapter, but hey, thanks for making my crappy week crappier._ **

 

**_Also, yes I know there are spelling mistakes in the italic section down further that aren’t struck out. That was on purpose. I know I do spell some things wrong, and I don’t mind people politely pointing them out, I just want you to know it’s on purpose this time… in that section at least, so I don’t get a heap of reviews about it._ **

 

Shikamaru was on his way to one of the food warehouses to transport supplies to the food preparation bays when he noticed that people were staring at him. He shrugged it off at first, believing he must be mistaken. He was assured that this was not the case when Genma appeared beside him, slinging an arm over Shikamaru’s shoulders. One look at the man’s grin made the Nara cringe.

 

“I had you pegged all wrong!”

 

“Oh, how so?” Shikamaru asked dryly, brushing the man’s arm off and trying to not yelp when Genma’s hand brushed his behind. He could tell by Genma’s cackle that a reaction would simply encourage him.

 

“Well, I thought that you would choose a woman who was maybe a bit feisty but over all someone who would just let you do whatever you wanted. But nope.” Genma grinned widely at him. “You’re a bit of a masochist, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m still talking to you, so maybe I am,” Shikamaru retorted, rolling his eyes.

 

The man sniggered, falling into step with Shikamaru. “But seriously, never did I think you’d go for the most energetic, driven, and mischievous person in the village. Granted, I can see a bonus in dating someone who likes looking like a male and a female, though I didn’t think you’d be into that sort of things.”

 

“I’m a man of mystery.” He sighed, wondering if the Jonin was going to leave him alone any time soon.

 

“Still, you should be proud of yourself. You are dating the village’s current number one bachelor slash bachelorette. There are a few people in the village who now hate you.”

 

“Please tell me you’re one of them and you will never talk to me again after this.”

 

Genma laughed, clapping him on the back. “Naruto is hot and all, and so are you, and you might both be of age buuuut I’m older than you… by a lot.”

 

“How much exactly?” Shikamaru asked with a snigger.

 

“That’s not important,” Genma waved off.

 

“Funny, cause I could have sworn Asuma-Sensei commented that you’re over twice my age.”

 

“Well then it’s a good thing I don’t want to date you,” Genma snapped. “Don’t remind a man of his age.”

 

“Funny, my mum says something similar, but without the whine in her voice.” The Nara was smart enough to duck when the other man swung at him.

 

“Not nice. But half the village is trying to find out if you really are dating Naruto, or if it’s just a rumour.”

 

“So that’s why you’re here. You want confirmation.”

 

“Nope. Either way I’m entertained, but I’ve seen how you two interact, and Anko was able to find out Naruto’s gender after turning into you and feeling Naruto up-”

 

“What?!”

 

“Not important. So it’s not that surprising that you two are dating. Hell, I’ve known for ages that Naruto likes you.” At Shikamaru’s surprised look, Genma laughed. “I’ve been Naruto’s drinking buddy since she got back. She might not get drunk but she does get a bit loose lipped when the rest of us are drunk. She obviously thought none of us would remember, but she mentions you a lot, and has even admitted that she thought you were attractive.”

 

“You know, this is information that would have been helpful a few days ago,” Shikamaru grumbled.

 

The man shrugged unapologetically. “What is said over drinks is not allowed to be used against someone. If it was I would be screwed.” Genma leant back, clear looking at Shikamaru’s ass. When the Nara turned sharply to stop his staring Genma laughed. “You know, however your relationship with Naruto goes, it’ll still be entertaining for me, but be careful, cause if you break her heart the village is gonna be pissed.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shikamaru muttered as Genma walked off. Watching the man leave he realised that the Jonin hadn’t said how he found out about Shikamaru and Naruto. It took him most of the day to find out how the village discovered the relationship that most of their friends didn’t even know about.

 

Naruto had mentioned her interaction with Sakura the day before in which she not only told Sakura about Shikamaru but also about her gender. Apparently Sakura was kind enough to keep Naruto’s gender a secret, which was surprising, though the pink haired girl had no clue _why_ Naruto hid her gender, so she was probably being careful. However, the fact that Naruto, the village hero, was dating Shikamaru was not something that Sakura was apparently able to keep to herself. Only a few people were actually brave enough to ask Shikamaru if it was true.

 

On his way home he couldn’t help but hope that the village gained a way to entertain themselves so they would leave Shikamaru and Naruto to work out their relationship in private. Although he had no experience with dating he had noticed through Ryota and Airi that the first few months of a relationship often determined whether it would survive to the long term. Having their relationship stared at and evaluated by the entire village would only make it worse. Sighing, he decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, especially when he noticed his fingers twitching around the stem of the sunflower he held. A reward for helping Aunt Momiji tend to her garden. Well… as much as a reward can be when he literally swiped it and noticed Aunt Momiji turning away as though she didn’t notice with a smile on her face.

 

He went to Naruto’s and Ino’s room, knowing the Genin liked to spend a portion of her free time in there even if she was back to sleeping in his room. He knocked, receiving no answer. With a shrug, Shikamaru figured he would leave the sunflower on Naruto’s nightstand to surprise her. It was as he turned to leave that he spotted the notebook Naruto had pinched off Shikamaru’s father weeks before. Shikaku had happily let Naruto have it and some writing utensils even if no one had a clue why she wanted them. Although the blonde was much smarter than many first believed and could now read adequately, her writing was still lacking. She had taken to randomly asking people how to spell various words. Some of the words had peaked Shikamaru’s interest.

 

With only a moment of hesitation Shikamaru picked up the notebook. He flicked through the first few pages that appeared to be lists of things he didn’t understand. Finally he reached pages that were filled with a more coherent structure.

 

_I like to think that the village really didn’t know what was happening. ~~Unfourtunitely~~ Unfortunately that gets hard to believe at times. Even thogh we were always told not to talk about it there had been villagers who saw what was happened. I never saw them myself, but those who did said they gave no ~~rection~~ reaction. I can understand people not caring about me cause ~~I’m a monster~~ they see me as a monster. But really, Mrs Huruma is the real monster. Even the Nine-Tails thinks the things she did were twisted._

_Even thogh I was only in the ~~orfanage~~ orphanage for five years I still had to pay her over half the allowance I was given when I left the orphanage. It wasn’t until I was a Genin and had gone on a ~~heep~~ heap of missions was I able to pay her back. She makes us do that. Pay her, as though we are ~~greatful~~ grateful that she ‘raised’ us and abused us for years._

_But I supose that’s the stuff I should be ~~talking about~~ writing about: the abuse. One of the main things she did was not give us food. She would give us enough to survive, but only after we had done our ~~‘dudise’~~ ‘duties’. We had to clean the entire orphanage, select children cooked for her, we did all the laundrey, and often had to get into the roof to get the dead rats. That was just the regular stuff._

_Whenever she felt like, even if we didn’t do anything, she would go nuts. She would make orphans fight each other to see who would get an extra meal… a lot of the ~~vicios~~ vicious fighters disappeared during the night. We were never sure where they went. She also liked making orphans sufer through different stress technices. One of the main ones forced us onto our knees, our hands tied behind our backs and connected to a pipe, making us lean back so that a drop of water repeatedly dropped on our foreheads. It sounds silly but after a while your muscles hurt and all you can focus on is the drip, drip, drip. Again, those that did well disappeared, but only the best. The ones who didn’t cry, break down, and especially not those who wet themselves. Those ones got at least a night in The Box, still smelling and wet._

_That was her favourite thing. Putting us in the box. It was how we got our names. But she doesn’t know about the name. Scratched above the little door, where you can’t see unless you’re inside were the words ‘WE ARE THE CHILDREN OF IRON!” Those were the only words I could read until a friend made sure I learnt how to read at age eight. I used to send my fingers bloody tracing those words. It was a comfort. We had iron in our blood. It hardened our hearts so that we didn’t care about what Mrs Huruma did to us and so we didn’t care about anyone. If she knew who you cared about, she would hurt them when you messed up instead of you. Feelings were bad._

Shikamaru hadn’t noticed his hands were shaking until the messy words started becoming eligible. The sound of footsteps outside the door made him snap the book closed and drop it onto the bed. Seconds later Naruto walked in, smiling at the sight of Shikamaru. He noticed, however, that Naruto’s eyes did slide worryingly to her notebook.

 

“Hi, why are you in my room?” Naruto asked, moving into his arms and kissing him.

 

“I see, you can come into my room whenever but I can’t with yours?” Shikamaru teased. When Naruto replied by scrunching up her nose at him he laughed. “Close your eyes.”

 

Giving an exaggerated sigh, Naruto did as he asked. He grabbed the sunflower off the nightstand and proceeded to run the petals over the blonde’s nose, making her squirm. “You can open your eyes.”

 

Naruto smiled at the sight of the flower. Taking it from Shikamaru’s hand, she sniffed the flower before sitting down on the bed. “So, how much of my notebook did you read?”

 

Shikamaru stared at Naruto, wondering if he could deny his snooping. Although her mouth was hidden behind the sun flower the way she stared at him told him she was smirking, waiting to see what he would say in his defence. For a moment he simply blinked at the way her eyes shined so brightly against the contrast of the yellow petals. With a sigh, Shikamaru sat down heavily beside Naruto.

 

“You mad?”

 

“A little.” Naruto shrugged, putting the sunflower on the nightstand and drawing her notebook into her lap. “I didn’t want anyone to read it.”

 

“Then why did you write it?” Shikamaru asked softly, his knee brushing hers as he reached out and took her hand.

 

“A historian wants to write a book on the Children of Iron, to bring us out for everyone to see, and to know what happened. I didn’t want to do it at first, mainly cause I don’t want you reading any of it, but I realised that continuing to be silent it gives the impression that what happened was alright an it’s not. I want people to stop talking about her like she’s a veteran that deserves respect. She’s a horrible person and people need to know that.”

 

“Yeah, I got that impression.” He ran his hand down his face. “I only read about a page and a half and that was enough for me to want to see her dead.”

 

Naruto started flicking through her note book until she reached the page she was looking for. She passed the note book to Shikamaru, pointing at the second paragraph. “This is the only section I would want you to read, if I had to have you read any.”

 

It had clearly been written recently, perhaps within the last few days. The spelling mistakes had lessened compared to what Shikamaru had read earlier. Putting a hand on Naruto’s knee, he looked down at the messy words.

 

_I’ve had many fellow orphans ask me why I want to be Hokage for a village that let us suffer. It would be easy to say that I wanted to help change from within but that’s not the case. It was one of the main reasons to begin with, as well as the fact that I wanted to earn the village’s respect. But that’s not the case anymore. I thought that most of the village was filled with ~~taint~~ ~~evil~~ some kind of hate, hate that led them to violence. Even those who had showed me kindness treated me poorly the next chance they got ~~like my now friend Choji~~. But when I left the orphanage I had trouble getting any food at all. Mrs Huruma often stole my money ~~to pay her stupid orphan ‘bill’~~ and I wasn’t able to tell anyone. One night when my stomach felt like it was ripping itself apart with hunger a man found me, someone who had reason to hate the Nine-Tails, and instead of hurting me, like I expected, he looked after me, he fed me, and he showed me that people’s hate could be ~~killed~~ ~~stopped~~ extinguished with ~~compation~~  with their desire to show compassion. Iruka-Sensei continued to look after me from then on. _

_And he wasn’t the only one to show me kindness for no other reason than to be kind. Many of the people I care about deeply now ~~started off as strangers who~~ were people I had distrusted. I’m ashamed of that. Kiba was a force, and all I could think when seeing him was how much a punch from him would hurt, but instead of hurting me he uses that force to protect his friends. Anko is a sadistic bitch, but that’s something I now love about her. And Shino was too quiet and too easily blends in the background, but instead of using that against me he mainly just makes me jump out of my skin. All I could see were possible threats when I looked at people. I think I realised how wrong that was and how much that held me back when I noticed a fellow student watching me. I instantly thought the worst and I was partly right. He knew a secret about me I had tried to hide. He had realised that I couldn’t read but instead of using it to get me kicked out of school he told Iruka-Sensei so he could help me. That was actually the first time that someone had done something for me that was so simple and yet so helpful. I wasn’t starving, I wasn’t injured, I was just ~~eliterete~~ illiterate. I waited for it to bite me in the ass, but instead that same person bought me a gift, just because. Instead of wanting to just stop hate causing violence, I want to be Hokage to encourage compassion and kindness even in the simplest of ways._

 

“I know it’s not great, and I’m not the best writer,” Naruto admitted, squirming in her seat. “But I wanted you to see, after you read some of the other stuff, that I don’t let it blind me to the good that outweighs what that woman did to me and the others. And I wanted you to know that even though I’m a dumby with emotions I have noticed how you’ve treated me over the years and what you’ve done for me.”

 

Shikamaru looked at the blonde, who was still fidgeting in her seat. He dropped the notebook, reaching out and grabbing Naruto’s hand. With a sharp tug, he pulled the blonde to him, kissing her. She slipped easily onto his lap, allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her. Her knees pressed into his sides, keeping Naruto secure on her perch. It was a comfort to know that Naruto had noticed him and his affections over the years.

 

Pulling back, he searched Naruto’s face, trying to decide if she was hiding something from him. There were so many pages in that notebook covered in her scribbling. He had seen only a small portion, making him wonder how much detail she went into about what she wouldn’t say out loud. He felt a stab at the thought of her being willing to pour her secrets into a simple notebook but stayed silent with him. There wasn’t really anything he wished to hide from her, but then, he hadn’t gone through what she had. Looking at her blue eyes, the bright, unnatural colour still so captivating, he realised that whilst she might have hidden things in the past from lack of trust, now she had a vastly different reason. She hadn’t yelled, or shut down at realising he had invaded her privacy because she wasn’t worried about him discovering her secrets but about how he would handle her them. Naruto had shown him what she had so that he could have a glimpse into her mindset. It helped to remove the helplessness and anger he felt over Naruto’s past trauma. He still wished that someone had been there to stop it, but at least he knew Naruto was doing everything she could to work through her past.

 

“You know, you still surprise me with how forgiving you can be,” Shikamaru commented.

 

“I’m starting to think you’re just really easy to surprise, almost as easy as you are to predict,” teased Naruto before squealing at the man’s wondering fingers. She tried to get up but that only gave him access to the back of her legs. When he started to tickle them she fell sideways onto the bed, trying to squirm away. “Shikamaru!” she tried to snap between bursts of laughter.

 

“I thought I was easy to predict,” Shikamaru taunted, moving to pin her to the bed and continue his assault on her sides. “Maybe if you tell me what the hell Anko was doing in my form I’ll stop?”

 

“Never!” Naruto tried to push Shikamaru off whilst laughing. All she succeeded in what getting her wrists pinned under one of the man’s hands.

 

“So am I predictable?” Shikamaru nipped her neck as she shook beneath him.

 

“No, I take it back.”

 

“Good. I’m not going to stop tickling you though.”

 

Next moment Naruto had managed to throw herself to one side, rolling them both of the bed with a laugh. She loomed over Shikamaru, his hands now pinned either side of his head by Naruto’s. She grinned in triumph down at him before kissing him deeply, eliciting a moan of surprise from the man beneath her. She let go of his hands, allowing him to lose one in her hair as the other pushed on her lower back, making her press into him. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest. His hand slipped up the back of Naruto’s shirt, feeling her warm, smooth skin. He felt her shutter as his rough palm scraped against her flesh. He smiled into the gasp she gave.

 

/ / / / /

 

He stretched, feeling his spine pop. He sighed as he looked at the stack of scrolls sitting on the desk. He and Shiho had been tasked with sorting the intact documents and rewriting any documents that had been damaged. There were obviously things that they couldn’t salvage but apparently Shiho had a nearly perfect photographic memory and read boring documents in her free time in order to think of better codes. He was surprised at how many she had managed to remember so far. It was a long, annoying task that had made his wrist ache from all the writing. Shiho, even after he had turned her down, still took to staring at him with a wistful expression and blushing whenever he spoke to her or looked in her direction. Her ‘affections’ actually made him feel guilty whenever his shirt rubbed against the small bite mark Naruto had playfully left on his shoulder the night before.

 

With a grunt he tipped his head back, his hair that was in its now standard half up do fell over the chair. His eyes were closed as he tried to count how many hours he had left. He jumped when someone started kissing him. His eyes snapped open. The up close, blurry view of a tan ear, and a tan cheek with three whisker lines filled his vision. Closing his eyes and burying a hand into messy blonde hair, he kissed her back. When Naruto pulled away he gave a whine making her laugh.

 

“Having fun?” The blonde asked, sitting on Shikamaru’s lap and putting plastic bag on her knee.

 

“I was until you stopped kissing me,” Shikamaru admitted, burying his face into her neck, peppering her skin with small pecks. When the woman in his arms simply laughed he nipped at the flesh under his lips, grinning when Naruto gave a groan. “If we keep acting like this the entire village will know we’re together in a matter of days. There’s already speculation.”

 

“So? Is that something that bothers you?” Naruto muttered, squirming on Shikamaru’s lap.

 

He looked up at Naruto before snorting. He put his hand on her thigh, which was exposed thanks to her shorts. “Are you kidding? I want everyone to know. I’m pretty sure most of the village knows about my feelings for you, so it would be nice if they now knew that my pining wasn’t for nothing.” Naruto’s laugh made him grin. “I’m serious. I’m thinking of spraying it on the Hokage faces.”

 

“Taking a very me approach to it all.”

 

“Well, I figured I should take you for inspiration. Though I do like having our privacy.” He kissed her neck again, enjoying her squeak of surprise. “Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here? I thought you were visiting the Foundation members again.”

 

“I did, but then I brought you lunch.” She held up the plastic bag, letting the smell waft from it to Shikamaru’s nose. His stomach gave a grumble in reply.

 

He pulled her closer. “Man, I love you!”

 

Naruto blushed as she pulled out two containers with stew and some utensils. She cleared her throat, looking over at Shiho who was staring intensely at the scroll in front of her. “Oh, I didn’t realise you had company. You can have my stew.”

 

“No, no,” Shiho waved off. “I was planning to meet some friends for lunch anyway.”

 

Bumping into the table and refusing to meet either of their eyes, Shiho jumped up, rushing from the tent. Shikamaru hadn’t meant to flaunt his relationship in front of the woman like that, but the fact that he had simply forgotten that she was there made him feel worse.

 

“Did I do something?” Naruto asked, blinking like an owl.

 

“No… um… truthfully she showed interest in me before Pein’s attack and I turned her down, telling her I loved someone else.” He blushed, scratching his cheek.

 

“Oh… well I’ll try to not to kiss you in front of her again, or at least until she gets over the rejection.”

 

Shikamaru sighed, watching Naruto slide onto the table to sit in front of him. He knew what Naruto said was the kinder thing to do, he just didn’t like the idea of not being able to kiss the blonde when ever and where ever he wanted. When Naruto laughed, leaning forward to kiss him he realised he had been pouting.

 

Letting his mouth form into a soft smile he took the container that Naruto held out to him. He told her what he had been doing all day whilst they ate, even though he knew her day would naturally be more entertaining.

 

“That would drive me nuts,” Naruto admitted. “Lucky for me, I simply spent the day making more friends.”

 

“How are they going with… learning feelings and stuff?” He honestly had no way of phrasing his question that didn’t sound wrong to his ears. He hadn’t met any of the members yet and had no idea what Naruto and Sai were doing to ‘help’ them with their mental state.

 

“Good… ish. Haru, Sai, and Captain Yamato went through the reports and stuff at the headquarters the other day, I supervised with Ikue and Gina.” Naruto grinned at the way she had avoided paperwork, unlike Shikamaru. “We were able to find out the names of some of the members, mainly those who were in the orphanage and are Children of Iron. I could tell that it hurt the others that they couldn’t find their names. Sai and Captain Yamato were two of those people. So today we worked on thinking up names for the others. The idea that they get to choose their own names and have control over them helped them. Some who found out their real names changed their names anyway. Turns out Danzo had bought a couple of people off their parents and since their parents were the ones who named them they didn’t want to keep them.”

 

“I’m glad you’re able to help them,” Shikamaru admitted, “but the fact that they worked for Danzo makes me want to tell you to stay away from them. I know it’s not fair, but I just want you to stay safe.”

 

“I know. I want the same for you, but I don’t feel in danger around the Foundation members. Actually, Haru found this for me.” Putting her food to the side, she pulled a scroll out of her weapon’s pouch. “I mentioned to him how some ninjas had seen orphans in the iron box at the orphanage. Varric said that Uncle Inoichi had seen him in it and done nothing.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“That’s what I said to him. But the historian I told you about has had a number of cases with various people having seen the abuse and done nothing. I couldn’t let the book be published and have Uncle’s name, and even Iruka-Sensei’s name be stained like that. That’s the only moments others are willing to talk about. The moments others saw them and turned away. I need answers. So Haru got me Mrs Huruma’s file. I’m hoping there are some answers in it, otherwise I’ll ask them in person and see what their account is.”

 

Shikamaru gave Naruto’s leg a squeeze. “I’m positive that there is a reason behind what happened. There is no way that Uncle Inoichi and Iruka-Sensei would see anyone, especially children being abused and do nothing.”

 

Naruto nodded, putting the scroll down and starting to eat her food again. However, Shikamaru noticed the looks she kept shooting it, as though afraid it would slip away before she got to read the answers it held. When she managed to miss her mouth all together and instead poke her cheek with her fork Shikamaru sighed. He wiped the food from her face, licking it off his thumb as Naruto looked at him questioningly. Putting his food down, he held out the scroll.

 

“Just read it. I promise I won’t be mad if you choose to read this over eating lunch with me. I understand.”

 

Instead of taking the scroll from his hands she slid off the table and onto his lap, her legs hanging down next to his hips. Gripping his hair in her hands, Naruto slowly leant forward, her eyes scanning his face before she kissed him. He had expected something soft, feather light, like Naruto had done a number of times before. Instead her kiss was hard, firm, and dominating. With a small moan of surprise he submitted to the sensation. His hands slid up her legs, the scroll dropping to the ground as he gripped her hips tightly.

 

When they finally separated he found himself short of breathe. Gasping for air he looked at the woman in his lap, noticing that her breathing was just as heavy. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks had a flushed look to them, and her lips were swollen and bitten. With a wave of satisfaction he realised he was the course for her appearance. Anyone who looked at her would be able to tell that he had kissed her, that she knew of his affections and encouraged them. Swallowing thickly, he had to fight the urge to see how flushed he could make her.

 

“What’s all this for?” Shikamaru asked with a small smile as Naruto buried her face in his neck, hugging him close.

 

“I just wanted you to know I appreciate you,” Naruto muttered.

 

Something told him that wasn’t the whole truth, but he accepted it, knowing when not to push Naruto into admitting things she herself might not understand. Instead he chuckled. “And here I was thinking you were simply stalling.”

 

Naruto sniggered. “Maybe a little.” She sat back before heaving a sigh. “What will I do if there isn’t a reason? What if they really did see it and didn’t do anything? What about if their reasoning is that they didn’t want to go up against Danzo?”

 

“You know that’s not the case.”

 

“But what if it is?”

 

“Then we’ll deal with it,” he promised, kissing Naruto’s knuckles.

 

With a resolute sigh Naruto leant to the side, reaching down to grab the scroll. Straightening up, she opened it, scanning its surface slowly. Shikamaru watched as Naruto’s expression shifted from fear, to disgust, to mortification, and finally settling on pure rage. As he went to ask her what was wrong her eyes took on a distant look and he felt her chakra scatter past him. His heart dropped into his stomach as he realised Naruto was searching for someone.

 

Her eyes came back into focus as she closed the scroll, jumping up from Shikamaru’s lap and striding to the exit of the tent. Scrambling to his feet, the man went after her. He caught her just outside, grabbing her wrist to halt her steps.

 

“Naruto, what is in there?” he yelped.

 

“What’s in here?” Naruto snapped, holding the scroll up. “An Uzumaki seal, that’s what! I’ve been studying them since Eiji gave me the books on them. That bitch took one of my Clan’s seals and used it so that anyone who stepped into the basement of the orphanage without her releasing the jutsu for them would see a nice, child friendly play room. She made us feel like we were scum, that no one cared what she did to us and she used _my_ Clan to do it. And the binding she used on all of the orphans besides the first gen and me, the one that stopped them from being able to talk about what happened, that was also an Uzumaki seal. That’s why it didn’t work on me, because my chakra naturally broke it. Instead she threatened Yasu to keep me quiet.”

 

“That monster used the Uzumakis to torment and gag the Children of Iron,” Naruto spat, “And I’m going to kill her for it.”

 

She turned, starting off in her previous direction. However, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her fight his hold.

 

“You can’t, Naruto!”

 

“Watch me!”

 

“No! You’ll regret it.” He spun her around before holding onto her tightly. “You will become exactly what you don’t want. You won against Pein because you didn’t let revenge rule you.”

 

“SHE DESERVES TO DIE!” Naruto screamed.

 

“Yes, yes she does. I’m not saying she doesn’t. But if you go and murder her you will become everything you are against. Think clearly. If this was me, if I was the one in your position, what would you do?”

 

“I’d kill her for you because no one gets to hurt you like that!”

 

He gave her a soft smile, stroking her cheek and wiping away a tear. “Believe me, I want to kill her. The only thing stopping me is that I know it’s not what you would want if you were in your right mind. Think! Use that heart that made me love you. The heart that made the village respect you. What is the right thing to do? What will help the Children of Iron heal?”

 

Naruto took a deep breath, her eyes closed. When she released it and opened her eyes they still held the same dark, coldness that sent a shiver down Shikamaru’s spine. “Let me go, Shikamaru.”

 

Slowly, he released her. He had no idea what she had planned and instead followed behind her, his heart pounding hard enough to make him feel nauseous. Dark chakra fell off Naruto in waves, making people move out of her way as she walked. When the blonde sharply turned into a tent, roughly throwing the tent flap to the side Shikamaru was close behind her.  He stopped mid step, however, when he saw his father, Uncle Inoichi, Iruka-Sensei, Anko, and Lady Tsunade sitting at a table with maps around them. When they saw Naruto they rushed to cover some of the documents. They had obviously been planning for the coming battle or hiding Naruto away. Luckily for them Naruto’s anger had blinded her to their guilty expressions.

 

“Arrest Huruma! Now!” Naruto slapped the scroll down in the middle of the table. “She has been hurting children for years and using the Uzumaki seals to hide it. According to Clan village alliances code five, section… something… a Clan member is allowed to see to the arrest of someone who has stolen or abused knowledge and jutsus that are exclusive to the Clan. I’m the last Uzumaki, so I say arrest her. When she’s locked up I’m going to make sure the seal on the Children of Iron is removed and they will tell you how messed up she is!”

 

“You know Clan Alliance codes?” Iruka-Sensei muttered in surprise, only to shrink back at Naruto’s glare.

 

“Of course. I am going to be Hokage one day. I have to know these things.”

 

“What are the Children of Iron?” Uncle Inoichi asked as Shikaku took the scroll from under Naruto’s hand.

 

“People who have been abused and tortured by Huruma whilst in her care. A historian by the name of Masako has gathered some accounts of Huruma’s treatment from the first gens. Something tells me she’ll have more to put in her book after I remove the gag.”

 

Shikaku turned to Lady Tsunade who was staring at Naruto as though she had grown an extra head. “From the looks of this scroll it does seem that Naruto, as an Uzumaki, has the right to have Huruma arrested whilst we verify the accusations.”

 

Shaking herself out of her daze Lady Tsunade nodded, giving Shikaku and Uncle Inoichi permission to track down the woman. Naruto told them exactly where to find them before releasing a breath that seemed to deflate her. Rushing forward, Shikamaru held Naruto to him.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, staring at her face.

 

“I want to hurt her so much that it sickens me. But I honestly can’t believe she’s going to be punished for what she did. If this all falls apart I’m going to regret not killing her.”

 

Shikamaru kissed her hair. “You did the right thing.”

 

“If I wasn’t so angry I might agree with you.”

 

Anko, who had sat stunned from the moment Naruto started talking sat forward. “So it’s a sealing that stops us from telling others the truth, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Only those with strong chakra would have been able to state the bare minimum.” Naruto leant heavily into Shikamaru, clearly gaining purchase on her emotions around a fellow Child of Iron.

 

The purple haired woman grinned in a way that turned Shikamaru’s stomach. “Then release me, cause I want to tell every last thing about that bitch!”

 

Iruka-Sensei looked between the two women, colour draining from his face as he realised how bad it must be for Naruto to be filled with so much hatred and Anko to look so gleeful at the thought of admitting everything. With a satisfied smirk like Anko’s Naruto poked her in the forehead, chakra radiating from the tip of her finger.

 

Anko took a deep breath, her eyes closed. When she opened them she turned them on the Hokage. “I’ve got one hell of a story for you!”

 

Instantly Naruto grabbed Shikamaru’s and Iruka-Sensei’s arms, pulling them out of the tent, even as the older man protested that he had work to do. She ignored them as she marched them back to the tent Shikamaru had been working in. Throwing them both into chairs she paced.

 

“I don’t want either of you hearing the accounts. You don’t need that stuff in your heads!”

 

“Alright,” Shikamaru agreed, sending Iruka-Sensei a look so that he nodded his head. “We will do our best to stay oblivious, as long as you promise to not do anything rash. Okay?”

 

Slowly, Naruto took breaths, her body relaxing inch by inch. Finally, she was able to give Shikamaru a grateful smile. “Yeah. As long as you remind me of who I am, I might be able to do that.”

 

“Even if I have to wear earplugs whilst I do it, I will make sure this woman is punished for whatever she did,” Iruka-Sensei swore. “I’ll start by finding your historian friend and sending her to Lady Tsunade and getting a sealing team to find all the Children of Iron and breaking their… gags as you put it.” He stood, pulling Naruto into a tight hug before looking between her and Shikamaru. “You two just keep looking out for each other, okay? It’ll make me worry less.”

 

When he left, Naruto dropped down into Shikamaru’s lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

 

“Why do I feel like I’m standing on the edge of a cliff?” Naruto sighed tiredly, dropping her head back onto Shikamaru’s shoulder.

 

“Cause you’re a drama queen?” When Naruto just glared at him he chuckled. “It will be fine. You told Sakura the truth and that ended well, you’ve been honest with yourself and that has helped you, and this is just another thing that will work out for the better. Just remember, you proved that you could take your thirst for vengeance and turn it into a need for justice, not just for yourself but everyone else Huruma hurt.”

 

“Only because you got sense into me,” Naruto muttered, staring blankly at the canopy above.

 

“So? You needed help. Everyone does. But not everyone would have let someone speak sense to them in that moment. Just remember that.”

 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto breathed.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Tell me you love me still, even after what I almost did. Please.”

 

“Of course I still do. I love you, Naruto. Nothing has changed.”

 

Turning her head, Naruto gave him one of her feather light kisses before curling into him, tears falling down her face and soaking his vest. Whether she cried from stress, the release of tension, or her nightmare childhood being brought into the light he doubted even Naruto knew. All her could do was hug her, kissing her tears away as they fell.

 

**_Yes I do plan to write a Naruto POV chapter down the line._ **

****

**_R and R_ **


	60. Test and Trials

**_I had a link sent to me the other day showing a review someone had done on this story and an alternate summary that they had written. I’m actually highly tempted to change the summary to it._ **

****

**_\--Shikamura was_ ** **not _gay. Really. Sure, he found_   _the idiot attractive, but he was positive that he was actually a she. Probably. Maybe? ….At least 99 percent sure… “Asuma-sensei, why are you laughing?”--_**

**_I don’t think anyone picked up on my Fullmetal Alchemist reference… then again many of my references go missed. Sooo many Team Four Star ones, and SAO Abridged._ **

****

He cracked an eye open as Naruto dropped into the bed. The sigh she gave was deep and weary. It made Shikamaru’s heart give a painful thump. He had seen the blonde exhausted from battles, from loss, and from chakra depletion. However, this was different. There wasn’t that relief that came after a hard won fight, the broken atmosphere of loss, or that frustration and twitching that Naruto always had from lack of chakra. This time, it was as though Naruto’s exhaustion ran straight to her bones.

 

Draping an arm over Naruto’s stomach, he pulled her to him, kissing her cheek. Slowly, as though her body was made of lead, the blonde turned to face him. She curled into him.

 

“Everything alright?” he whispered into the night.

 

“Your dad and Uncle Inoichi were in charge of taking statements,” Naruto stated. “Uncle Inoichi was also in charge of going into the mind of Huruma as well. Since she had defences in her mind Uncle Inoichi used emotional triggers to shake them. He used me to shake them. He told her how I used the Clan Village Alliance Code since she abused my Clan’s jutsu. It pissed her off and Uncle Inoichi used her emotional distraction to get into her head. Unfortunately, that means the memories he got into were the ones of me. He has spent the last week seeing what she did to me.”

 

Shikamaru let his breath out in a silent rush. “Shit. How bad?”

 

Naruto dropped her eyes from his face. “I’m not going to tell you how bad it got at the orphanage.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. Did he see it all or what?”

 

She shrugged. “I didn’t ask. Shikaku told me what he did. Uncle Inoichi can’t look at me without looking guilty. I don’t blame him for putting me in the orphanage, I blame Huruma for being a bitch!”

 

“Why did he look? He should have asked someone else to do it.”

 

“I think he wanted to know. I should have told him not to but I was more preoccupied with stopping you and Iruka-Sensei from hearing things you don’t need to. I feel bad that I forgot about the fact that he would find things out… Am I a bad person for saying that I’m glad it wasn’t Iruka-Sensei?”

 

“No, you’re not a bad person, though it is surprising.” Shikamaru rubbed Naruto’s back, feeling her move closer to his warmth.

 

“Well, I don’t actually remember being raised by Uncle Inoichi. He was always just this guy who popped up, made sure I was okay, stocked my cupboards if he found out I had not money, that sort of thing. I was about five when I asked the Old Man who he actually was to me and why he asked me to call him Uncle. That’s when the Old Man explained that he had ordered Uncle Inoichi to raise me but when Aunt Momiji got sick, I was put in the orphanage. Something about knowing that I was originally a mission for him made me not able to connect him as family until I was older. But with Iruka-Sensei I could tell when I first saw him that he held that same fear that the rest of the village had for me, but instead of letting it blind him he looked at me and saw a child and wanted to help me. He was the first person who actual had that hatred of the Nine-Tails but could still see me. When I found out the Nine-Tails had killed his parents I gained more respect for him. He had every reason to hate me and yet he went the opposite way. I guess I could just understand and appreciate that more than the delicate situation Uncle Inoichi was in at the time. When I got older Uncle Inoichi and Aunt Momiji tried to reconnect with me but I think it made them feel bad that I didn’t really know them like they had hoped I would. Apparently before Danzo’s attack they had planned to adopt me.”

 

“That would have made you Ino’s sister,” Shikamaru whispered in a horrified voice, shuttering.

 

Naruto covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. “It could have been worse. There was a woman in the Nara Clan who wanted to adopt me after I was born. She told me the other day. She was friends with my mum. If that had happened I would have been raised a Nara.”

 

Shikamaru pulled a disgusted face. “I would have grown up thinking you were related to me.”

 

“That would have made this relationship very awkward,” Naruto joked, stifling her laughed at Shikamaru’s expression.

 

In retaliation he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist before rolling onto his back, dragging Naruto with him. She gave a surprised shriek that she cut short by burying her face in his shoulder. He chuckled silently at her pout.

 

“Why are you still dressed?” he asked, noticing that Naruto was still in her day clothing.

 

“Was too tired to change,” Naruto shrugged, continuing to lie on him.

 

Pushing up the back of her shirt, he smirked, “I could help you.”

 

“Pervert!”

 

“That’s not a no,” he pointed out before kissing her, making her swallow her reply.

 

He frowned comically when Naruto jumped up. He watched as Naruto pulled one of her nightshirts out of his dresser. With her back to him she stripped down, throwing the shirt over her head. She blushed when she turned and noticed Shikamaru had been unashamedly taking in every inch of skin she had shown.

 

“You do know, with you keeping clothing in here people will start to realise you sleep here,” Shikamaru commented as Naruto slid into bed.

 

“I think Ino already does.”

 

“Not surprising. You’re meant to be sharing a room with her.”

 

“Do you want me to move back into that room?”

 

Shikamaru snorted before moving to pin her under his body. “No.” He kissed her, smothering her laughter. “And, just so you know, if you are ever too tired to get changed, I’m okay with you coming to bed naked.”

 

“Oh, I’m so glad that you would put yourself in such a horrible situation just for my comfort.”

 

“As long as you’re happy.” He wanted to focus on kissing Naruto, his hand sliding up and down her leg, enjoying the feel of her skin. Unfortunately, something from earlier that day kept cropping up in his mind. He had wanted the answer earlier but Naruto had been busy helping to compile evidence against Huruma. With a groan, he pulled back. “I hate my brain.”

 

“What did it do now?”

 

“Instead of just enjoying being with you it wants to ask you a question.”

 

Naruto looked up at him, her eyes shining with amusement. “Shikamaru’s brain, ask your question so Shikamaru and I can get back to what we were doing, or we can go to sleep.”

  
“The other day someone mentioned that you were the last Child of Iron… is it true? Why’d Huruma stop at you?”

 

“Well, the thing people don’t notice is that the orphanage would increase and decrease in waves. After a war, or something like the Nine-Tail’s attack the orphanage would get in a bunch of new kids, but otherwise, it would only be maybe five within the year and they would often be adopted by family friends shortly after. Varric lost his father in the Ninja war when he was a new born, and his mother died shortly after that… never actually asked how. He was the youngest of the war orphans, then there wasn’t really any new orphans until I was born, in which case I was the youngest… cause I was only like a minute old. There was a conflict with the Cloud village when I was five that orphaned Yasu and the others in her group… and yeah, you can see the pattern of conflict with the orphanage. Too many children and not enough friends of the deceased parents left to adopt them. Yasu’s group would have been Children of Iron if Huruma hadn’t retired before they were old enough actually torment...”

 

Shikamaru looked at the way Naruto wouldn’t meet his eye as she trailed off. He couldn’t help but smirk at her. “Did you have anything to do with her retirement?”

 

“Uhm, sort of, maybe, absolutely. There was two things that made the end of the Iron of Children, and yes, I was a part of both of them… one of them was the reason I was kicked out of the orphanage at age six. After I was kicked out I was talking to Dai, his at the time girlfriend Fumiko who’s now his wife, and his sister Erika, who were all Children of Iron, and we got this idea into our heads at about 1am to get rid of the iron box. Next minute Dai had found three others and I showed them how to sneak into the orphanage, which I had been doing to see Yasu, and we stole the box and destroyed it. It was fun.” Naruto gave a short laugh. “We threw it off a cliff at the end and the thing practically popped when it hit the bottom.”

 

“And Huruma didn’t catch you?”

 

A guilty expression covered her face. “She…um… wasn’t there at the time. Which leads me to why I was kicked out and why Huruma retired. I sort of… broke her.” At the confused look Shikamaru gave her she sat up, picking her nails. “You might not have seen but Huruma needs a cane to get around, and she’s on pain meds. See, on my birthday, the village always got worse with their treatment of me. I didn’t know why when I was a kid but Huruma knew about it and every year she would make sure I was outside all day. She made me work in the garden, sent me on errands into the market district, even went so far as to give me money to get lunch from a shop for myself… not that I ever managed to get that far but still. So my sixth birthday was the same. I was beaten, stuff thrown at me, all that. And I wasn’t allowed inside. But then Yasu started crying and I realised that no one had thought to look after her, cause normally I would. So I went inside to feed her, change her, whatever she needed but Huruma found me in the nursery and tried to drag me outside. I pleaded with her to just let me look after Yasu first…”

 

“What did she do?” Shikamaru whispered.

 

“She told me how no one would be surprised if a child died because of me, that she didn’t like the way I spoke back to her, and that I was stopping her from doing her job. I’m guessing she meant her job of getting me in the hands of Danzo. She covered Yasu’s mouth and nose. She said that she wouldn’t let go unless I attacked the Old Man. I had to make an attempt on his life or Yasu would die. I snapped and attacked her. She ended up in the hospital but someone covered up what I had done. I found out a few months back that it was Ibiki and some other Children of Iron. They realised that Huruma had finally pushed someone too far and they covered it up. Made a lie about a rogue ninja breaking in and trying to take the next generation or something. They were protecting me from retaliation for her humiliation. Huruma couldn’t contradict the story when she woke up cause it risked exposing what she had really been doing. Instead she decided that she was too injured to look after children anymore and retired with a pension and the money that Children of Iron were still paying her.”

 

“If she was retired, how could she threaten Yasu to keep you silent?”

 

“I didn’t know if the new carer was like Huruma, and I knew not to underestimate Huruma. Even injured she was deadly. She used to take the allowance I got off the Old Man after all. When I hurt her that was the first time I saw the monster that everyone kept talking about and yet, I didn’t care in that moment. Yasu had been in danger, I refuse to be ashamed of what I did to protect her.”

 

Sitting up, Shikamaru gave her a small smile. “You shouldn’t be ashamed. She deserved what you did and at least you ensured that others didn’t have to suffer too.”

 

Naruto groaned, throwing herself down. “But I know what I did is gonna come out and I am not looking forward to that. I’m sure my haters will use it to harass me.”

 

Shikamaru snorted, lying down next to the woman. “I wish them luck. My Clan will make them regret it and so will most of the village. Don’t let it bother you.”  
  
She gave him a small smile before sighing. “I’m just looking forward to this all being over.”

 

“It will be soon,” he promised, hugging the blonde too him. “In the mean time Ino and Hinata were organising a time to go and see Kurenai-Sensei so we can give her the presents. I told them I would talk to you and see if tomorrow would be good.”

 

Putting her head on his chest, Naruto wrapped an arm around Shikamaru’s waist. “It’ll be good to spend time with everyone. I haven’t seen them all week.”

 

Smiling, Shikamaru started running his fingers through Naruto’s hair. He felt the woman relax in his arms finally letting her exhaustion turn into peaceful slumber. It was clear she had truly been depleted of energy by the fact that Shikamaru was the first to wake up out of them. Most mornings she was the first one awake. She continued lying in bed though until there was something to force her out into the waking world without Shikamaru. Knowing that they would have to get ready to see Kurenai-Sensei soon Shikamaru thought it was best to wake Naruto up.

 

He went to kiss her only to have her turn her face into the pillow at the slightest brush of his lips. With a chuckle, he pulled Naruto closer.

 

“I think I should feel insulted.”

 

“Sleepy,” Naruto muttered.

 

“So you don’t want to spend time with our friends today?” Shikamaru teased, knowing to move away from Naruto.

 

“Oh yeah!” Her eyes snapped open and she threw the covers off of herself before she jumped out of bed. Turning to look at Shikamaru, Naruto put her hands on her hips. “Come on, get up.”

 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Where do you get this energy? I need three cups of coffee in the morning to be anywhere near your level.”

 

“I’m solar powered,” Naruto joked as she gathered her clothing from the day before.

 

“That would not surprise me.” He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes before moving over to Naruto. He kissed her, having the desire to never leave the room and instead spend the day simply with her in his arms. Reluctantly he pulled back. A large part of him regretted it when he noticed Naruto following him, clearly not wanting to break the kiss. He moved into her again, making her drop her clothing as he pressed her against the dresser. When they finally broke the kiss he sucked in air, trying to dispel the fogginess to his mind. “Do we have to go out today?”

 

“Not really,” Naruto panted, giving him an amused smile.

 

Shikamaru groaned. “But it’s for Kurenai-Sensei, so we should go.”

 

The blonde nodded in agreement before picking up her clothing. She gave Shikamaru a small kiss before walking out of his room. With a groan, Shikamaru pushed his hair out of his face, moving to make the bed and get ready for the day. A few hours after breakfast Team Eight and the last member of Team Ten arrived at the Nara Estate.

 

“Kurenai-Sensei is taking a nap at the moment, so we will go over in an hour,” Hinata explained, putting the gift bag on the table.

 

“I’m just glad the present was at your house,” Shino commented, sitting down in an armchair. “It would have been a shame if all that hard work had been lost.”

 

Naruto laughed. “If I wasn’t so bad at wrapping things it would have still been at my apartment. The place was one of the first buildings hit. According to one of the other tenants the place was smashed up before the push happens. She saw it when getting civilians to the tunnels.”

 

“Um, Naruto,” Choji started, eyeing the woman closely as she perched on Shikamaru’s knee, “You are aware we’re going out soon, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Well, it’s just that you’re dressed like a girl.”

 

Shikamaru looked at her, having not realised that she was wearing a halter-neck and a skirt. He was so used to her not hiding who she was that he barely noticed anymore. Aunt Momiji looked up from her reading to smile at Naruto. The mother had gone to leave when the others had arrived but they had insisted that she wasn’t intruding. They could all tell from the hollowness to her cheeks and the sheen of sweat on her forehead that she was having one of her sickly days.

 

“I think you look beautiful dear,” Aunt Momiji commented.

 

Ino started fussing with the blanket draped over her mother’s legs, making sure she was well covered. Aunt Momiji slapped lightly at her hands, clearly not enjoying her daughter’s over protectiveness. “Choji wasn’t saying that, mum. We just don’t want Naruto to be uncomfortable when we walk through the village.”

 

Naruto sighed. She caught her reflection in the mirror on the wall and started to tug on a lock of hair. “Do you know why people thought I was a boy in the first place?”

 

“Because of Huruma, right?” asked Kiba, a growl entering his voice.

 

The blonde nodded. “She made me feel ashamed for being a girl, simply because she could. That was how she first…” Naruto shot Aunt Momiji a guilt ridden look, “broke me.”

 

“It’s hard to believe anything could break you,” Shino stated into the silence that followed Naruto’s words.

 

“When you are told that you are wrong simply for existing it can get to you.” Naruto continued to finger her hair before her eyes found the eldest Yamanaka again. “Aunt Momiji, are you able to give me a hair cut?”

 

“I’m up for that, but I thought you were thinking about letting it grow out.”

 

“I want Huruma to see me how I wish to be seen,” Naruto stated plainly before her hair started growing.

 

Shikamaru blinked, wondering how she was doing it before realising that Naruto was channelling her chakra into her hair. She had mentioned once that she grew her hair out five months into her journey with Jiraiya but it was only now that Shikamaru realised she meant literally grew it out one day instead of simply stopped cutting it. It stopped growing once it was past her shoulder blades, bright blonde strands cascading down her back. Running her fingers through her hair, Naruto looked over her shoulder as Shikamaru, fear in her eyes as though she regretted her actions. He simply gave her a smile, twisting a lock around his finger. His silent support comforted her enough to follow Aunt Momiji into the bathroom so the woman could style Naruto’s hair.

 

“It’s going to take some getting used to, seeing Naruto as a female. I’ve always seen her as one of the guys so whenever I see her looking girly I don’t even notice it’s her at first.” Kiba flopped to the ground, making himself comfortable.

 

“It did take some adjusting,” Ino admitted, staring at where her mother disappeared. “I’m going to give them a hand.”

 

When Naruto reappeared forty minutes later Shikamaru had to pick up his jaw. It wasn’t so much that he found her that beautiful, since he had always seen her as so, it was more the fact that there was no mistaking her for female. He tried to see the traits that had left him guessing all those years but that seemed to be lost. Her fringe framed her eyes, highlighting her tan skin and vivid blue eyes and her hair was less unruly with the extra weight the length gave but still had a messy look to it that worked in Naruto’s favour.

 

“How do I look?” Naruto asked almost shyly, blushing as she looked at him.

 

“Uh, um… I’ll tell you when my brain starts working again.”

 

His response caused her to laugh. None of their friends spoke until Naruto was situated on his lap again, him playing with the strands of her hair.

 

“You look beautiful, Naruto,” Hinata gushed.

 

“I’m just glad that you’re comfortable enough to be your real self.” Choji smiled at her.

 

“Oh, no, I’m shit scared that the moment I step out of the estate looking like this that I’ll be attacked,” Naruto admitted plainly. “But I realise I need to move passed that, something I can’t do unless I test the waters.”

 

“And you have us to protect you if something does happen,” Shikamaru reminded, putting a comforting hand on Naruto’s leg. He was rewarded with a smile and her moving into him side.

 

“So you two are together, right?” Kiba asked blatantly.

 

“What gave it away?” His words dripped with sarcasm as he pulled Naruto closer.

 

“Am I the only one who didn’t know how much you liked me?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” He kissed her when she pouted.

 

“Ar, now we’re going to have to see this!” Kiba grunted when Naruto threw a pillow at his face.

 

Ino re-entered the lounge room. “My mum is kicking us out of the house.”

 

“She sick of you fussing over her?” Naruto laughed.

 

“She’s my mother, I’m allowed to worry.” Ino picked up the present, leading the way to Kurenai-Sensei’s new apartment. “I’m working on a possible cure, or at least a treatment, but I was hoping to look at the Nara medicine book, if that’s okay, Shikamaru.”

 

“Of course, anything for Aunt Momiji.” Shikamaru took Naruto’s hand when he noticed her steps slowing the closer they got to the gate. “Everything will be fine,” he whispered to her.

 

He was right, though Naruto may not have agreed. Her look did cause a bit of a stir among the people who spotted them but it wasn’t aggressive. Many were surprised to see the rumours proven correct and some even waved at Naruto, commenting that she looked nice. With every person who spoke, however, Naruto jumped, moving closer to Shikamaru’s side. By the time they made it to Kurenai-Sensei’s apartment Naruto had calmed some, though she still looked over her shoulder at every noise.

 

“See, no one wants to hurt you.” Shikamaru kissed her cheek as Hinata knocked on the door.  


When Kurenai-Sensei answered the door Shikamaru was taken aback by the size of her stomach. He had seen her only two weeks before when he had helped more her now meagre belongings into her new apartment. Many from the Akamichi Clan had given Kurenai-Sensei second-hand furniture and baby items to replace what she had lost. After having to put furniture together for the woman he was thankful when Captain Yamato came over and literally grew her a crib. However, it was still hard to believe that the woman he had known for so many years was about to become a mother. The thought always gave him a jab of pain for his mind turned to Asuma-Sensei.

 

“It’s good to see you all,” Kurenai-Sensei commented as Hinata took over the task of making tea for them all. Shikamaru decided to not grumble that there was no coffee. “I was surprised when Hinata told me this morning that you wanted to come over. You’ve all been so busy.” Her eyes flickered over to Naruto. “You look lovely, Naruto. How have you all been?”

 

“Akamaru and I have been helping to move people into their new homes,” Kiba said. “Most people are being really understanding with any changes to the design of the houses since it was hard to track down the right blueprints for everything. Is your apartment alright? It’s not too cold is it? The floor is level, right?”

 

“Everything is great, Kiba,” chuckled the woman. “When the baby grows up a bit I will have to find a new place, what with Konohamaru coming to live with me. But that won’t be an issue for at least a year. Once I have a toddler and a teenager in the house though, I’ll need more space.”

 

“I’m glad you’re taking him in,” Naruto commented. “I would have but my apartment was only one bedroom. I let him stay there while I was away though. He had been sleeping on my couch for almost a month so it made sense.”

 

“I had wondered where he had been staying after Asuma…” Kurenai-Sensei trailed off, making them all thankful when Hinata walked into the room with a tray full of tea cups and a pot. “Naruto, how are you doing? The other Senseis and I are worried. We don’t like what we’ve been hearing about what happen to… the Children of Iron as you call yourselves. I have a few friends who have suffered from that woman and hearing what little they say now that the seal has been removed turns my stomach.”  
  
“I’m… alright,” Naruto started slowly, “it’s uncomfortable having to tell people about what happened and watching their faces. I keep expecting someone to accuse me of lying, and since I don’t have physical proof of what she did to me that I won’t be able to stop people from disbelieving me. And before you start on the fact that that will not happen I know there is enough proof that I’m telling the truth but I can’t shake that feeling. I’m not the only one either. We’ve all spent so long keeping our secret that it just feels wrong to be speaking about it now.”

 

“That woman is sick.” Kurenai-Sensei shook her head. “My dad and I used to take supplies to the orphanage. It was a mission he always volunteered for. I’m glad that he never found out what was going on during those years. How was she even able to hide it so well?”

 

“An Uzumaki jutsu that was ironically made for people suffering mental issues… like what Huruma caused. It was designed to help people who had suffered abuse and had either mental triggers or who had issues opening up about what they suffered. It was meant to create the perfect environment for them whilst going through therapy. From what Old Granny was able to work out Huruma was in charge of taking a number of seals that were all medically related. Apparently the Uzumaki Clan had better medical jutsus than the village, since they have medical chakra. She made a copy of the jutsu and altered it for the uses she wanted. I could still recognise it though, which just pisses me off, even if it was the reason she was arrested.”

 

“We actually still use some of the Uzumaki jutsus at the hospital, and apparently the sealing corp,” Ino commented. “I’m surprised that you were able to recognise it so easily though.”

 

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, making Shikamaru wonder what was going through her mind. He knew she had been reading up on her Clan since Eiji had given her information on them. However, there was something in her behaviour that made Shikamaru wonder if there was more to it all.

 

“But all this should be wrapped up soon so let’s talk about something nicer.” Naruto gestured awkwardly to the pregnant woman’s stomach. “How are you doing… with the belly?”

 

This caused Ino to snort. “Why are you looking like she’s about to explode?”

 

“Cause I honestly think she might.”

 

Shikamaru laughed. “Turns out no one actually told Naruto what a pregnant woman looks like. It was pretty funny when she first spotted Kurenai-Sensei.”

 

“Seriously?” Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise, only to laugh.

 

“Well,” Naruto started, looking embarrassed. “I’ve never seen a pregnant woman before and Old Granny and Iruka-Sensei explained _how_ children were made and where the, you know, exit was, but not that a woman looks like she ate a watermelon whole!”

 

This caused the group, minus Shino, to laugh. Shino, however, nodded. “I can understand your surprise then.”

 

“Thank you, Shino.” Naruto elbowed Shikamaru, who was sniggering at her. “You’re all mean.”

 

Shikamaru hugged her to him, making sure to pin her arms so that she couldn’t hit him again. When she gave him a scowl he kissed her, making her roll her eyes.

 

“I’m doing well, though I have trouble putting shoes on and if I drop something it’s staying there until Konohamaru gets home. I’m also starting to panic because I feel unprepared for when the baby gets here.”

 

“That I know about,” Naruto said. “Varric is better with all that stuff but I still remember most of it from my time of looking after Yasu.”

 

“I may have to take you up on that,” Kurenai-Sensei warned.

 

“Speaking of the baby, we have a present for you. Naruto taught us how to knit so we made you something.” Hinata handed the older woman the gift bag.

 

Gleefully, Kurenai-Sensei pulled out the knitted toy that looked like Asuma-Sensei.

 

“That was made by Naruto,” Choji explained. “She made it smell like him too.” This comment made Kurenai-Sensei sniff it only to smile sadly at it.

 

“I know it’s not the same but I thought at least your child will have something of him. It won’t lose the smell.”

 

“How did you do it?” Kurenai-Sensei put the toy on her lap.

 

“A jutsu,” Naruto shrugged, again with that nonchalant look on her face.

 

Kurenai-Sensei didn’t question it, instead pulling out the blanket they made. The centre had been done by Naruto and therefore had the Sarutobi Clan symbol in a nice green on a soft white background. The woman ran her fingers over the squares around the edge that had their initials embroidered into them.

 

“Thank you.” Kurenai-Sensei sniffled. “I know the baby will love it.”  
  
Shikamaru was glad that they had decided to take the day to see Kurenai-Sensei. Naruto wasn’t the only one feeling the horror of Huruma’s actions coming to light. The entire village shuttered in mortification upon realising what they had been oblivious too. It was made worse by seeing how little the Children of Iron reacted to the sympathy they started to receive. It wasn’t so much that they didn’t care that they were finally getting justice. On the contrary, they were eager to see Huruma on trial and were making sure the village was too traumatised by what happened for it to ever be repeated. However, when someone tried to reach out to show their heartache at the news they often blanked, choosing to stay silent. Shikamaru had noticed that Naruto had taken to simply walking off when people tried to talk to her about what she had actually suffered.

 

Many of the Naras had found this fascinating and had taken to studying now known Children of Iron to try and discover _why_ this was their behaviour. The Naras who had taken to this study were given more material when Shikamaru, Naruto, and Ino returned to the estate. They found a group of Naras sitting stiffly around a large table that been put in the court yard. Over the surface were a number of scrolls. Shikamaru noticed that the typical Nara pale complexion was paler for those at the table. Uncle Inoichi was also sitting at the table, his head in his hands and his hair falling limply over his shoulders. Ino went to her father’s side as Shikamaru asked his father what was going on.

 

“All these scrolls are Children of Iron… who will not be at the trial,” he admitted gravely, his eyes sweeping over the documents. “Fifty years,” he added in a horrified whisper. “For a week we’ve been told names that we’ve had to track down the reports on.”

 

“Do you have Slice’s name?” Naruto asked, dropping down onto one of the seats, grabbing a water that was sitting in the centre of the table before putting her feet up on the wooden surface. “I think his real name was Jakku. He was good with knives.” She gave a laugh. “No prize for guessing how he offed himself.”

 

One of the Naras looked at a list of names before sighing as the others openly stared at Naruto in surprise. “No, we don’t. Great, another one to add to the list.”

 

“Wait…” Ino looked from her father, to Naruto who was casually drinking her drink, to Shikaku who looked as though he had aged a decade with that one more name. “Are all these people dead?”

 

Naruto leaned over to look at the list before shrugging. “Looks like it. Aaaand you don’t have Waku on there either. If it helps he was the one who hung himself in the orphanage when I was five. Huruma was _not_ happy with that one.”

 

“ _Naruto!_ ” Ino snapped. “How can you be so cold?”

 

If Naruto hadn’t turned her head away from Ino like she had with so many others Shikamaru wouldn’t have seen her roll her eyes. It seemed almost uncharacteristic of her. This caused an uncomfortable realisation to form in the man’s mind.

 

“Naruto, did you see some of these people die?”

 

“No!” the blonde mockingly gasped. “Never! I also never heard people cry themselves to sleep, or seen people attempt to kill themselves. And I certainly wasn’t the one to find Waku, the boy who was the one to look after me in the orphanage when I first got there and took multiple beatings for me because Huruma targeted me so heavily.” Scoffing, Naruto swung her feet off the table, standing. “Are you all surprised that there are so many people who killed themselves? Huruma made it a point of destroying the weaker ones. The ones she broke easier she kept targeting. So many couldn’t handle the idea of leaving the orphanage and still being under Huruma’s control. Of course many chose death over having to suffer that for who knows how many years. What a fucking shock!”

 

She stormed off, leaving a deafening silence behind. Shikamaru tried to think about what it must have been like to grow up with such a blood stained background. Unfortunately for his insight, and fortunately for his sanity, he was unable to imagine it at all. He did however realise that perhaps everyone’s curiosity and their desire to help the Children of Iron heal through talking about it was not being appreciated by Huruma’s victims. Looking at the scrolls littering the table pointed to the clear fact that no one would ever truly be able to understand what fifty years worth of orphans had suffered. Picking up one of the scrolls and skimming through he noticed that the cause of death was marked ‘accident’ making him sigh, knowing that Huruma, and probably Danzo in extension, had covered up the signs of the abuse. The only real step the village could take to helping the group was Huruma’s trial, something Naruto was waiting for.

 

/ / / / /

 

The Naras had backed off from observing the Children of Iron, having received the answer they had been looking for. At least as close to the answer as they could reach without having been through the same experience. For Naruto, she had shaken off her outburst rather easily, something that caused Shikamaru pause. He had asked her if she was alright when he had found her talking to Anko shortly after she had walked from the table.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Naruto rolled her eyes again, looking at Anko, “the Naras are looking at the different suicides that Huruma caused.”

 

“Aaand they’re expecting us to what? Cry at the mention of their names?”

 

When Shikamaru gave Anko a horrified look Naruto explained. “Suicides were common for us, Shikamaru. I told you that Huruma made sure to break the weak… what did you think I meant?”

 

“I… I don’t know what I thought. I guess I just thought that they were…” he trailed off, realising he had simply taken broken to mean… well broken. He hadn’t thought to question it. Naruto had referred to herself as broken before so he had assumed it was similar for the most brutalised of the orphans.

 

“There have been so many people to leave the orphanage and to die, or to kill themselves in the orphanage. We eventually learnt to harden our hearts to it, distance ourselves. This is our way of coping so that we don’t add more scrolls to the pile.” Naruto sighed. “It’s just one of those things you need to let drop, Shikamaru. I mourned Slice and Waku when they died and then I moved on before I joined them.”

 

Shikamaru studied Naruto’s face as he moved closer to the woman was sitting on a large slab of remaining rubble. Reaching out to play with a lock of the long blonde hair, he kissed her. “If you’re sure that you’re alright, then I’ll let it drop.” He kissed her again, only to groan and pull back to glare at Anko when she started laughing at them.

 

“You two are adorable,” she mockingly gushed.

 

“And you’re drunk!” Naruto retorted with a friendly scowl.

 

“Gotta ask, Shikamaru,” Anko started, taking a swig from the alcohol bottle sitting beside her, “Have you gotten further with Naruto than I have?”

 

“Anko!” Naruto yelped, her face going as red as Shikamaru’s.

 

“I really didn’t appreciate that you took my likeness and used it against Naruto.”

 

“You’re just mad that I felt Naruto’s chest before you,” Anko wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Or have I? Seriously, you didn’t answer me.”

 

“We’ll be leaving now,” Shikamaru stated as Naruto jumped off her perch. She took his hand as they ignored Anko’s laughing.

 

“I’ll take that to a yes,” the woman called out to their retreating backs, making the two blush darker.

 

“Why is she drinking anyway?”

 

“She found out the trial is set for tomorrow. A lot of Children of Iron haven’t actually seen Huruma since they finished paying her back so a lot of them are a little scared. Obviously I’ve had to deal with her my whole life and when I became a ninja I stopped letting her scare me. Hell, I started to annoy her instead. Finding out about the Nine-Tails kinda freed me. I told her I knew about it and that if I died the Nine-Tails would be freed and kill her. That wasn’t technically true but she didn’t know that.” Naruto gave a laugh, hugging into Shikamaru’s side.

 

Shikamaru laughed. “You should tell the others how she would go red in the face in her crappy dressing gown as she had to watch you walk passed her with your friends surrounding you. She might have been powerful once, but she’s nothing now.”

 

“I’ll have to do that tomorrow before the trial…” Naruto stopped their steps. “But you’re not going to be there.”

 

“What?”

 

“I told you at the start of all this that I didn’t want you finding out what happened. Iruka-Sensei isn’t going to be there, and neither is Konohamaru.”

 

With a sigh, he nodded. “Alright. I won’t go if you don’t want me too.”

 

“Thank you.” Naruto smiled at him before leading them back to the estate.

 

There was still Naras sitting around the table in the courtyard, staring gloomily at the scrolls. Swallowing the bile building in his throat, Shikamaru went with Naruto into the house.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He regretted agreeing to not going to the trial when he was left waiting for Naruto to return. Anko, Dai, two women that Shikamaru assumed were Dai’s wife and sister, and Varric had came to the estate to get Naruto, finding her sitting on the porch steps, Shikamaru sitting in front of her as she pulled his hair into its half up do. Dai had made a comment about Naruto’s long, beautiful hair that she had put into a plat coming over her shoulder. She had said goodbye to Shikamaru with a small kiss before leaving for the trial.

 

He had known that his father and Uncle Inoichi would have to stay after the trial to fill out the paperwork of the verdict. After all, everyone was still spread thin with duties. After five hours Shikamaru wasn’t the only one started to fidget waiting to hear what had happened. Ino and Choji both kept shooting the door looks whilst Iruka-Sensei who had come over three hours before to see Naruto only paced back and forth in the living room as he waited.

 

“Iruka-Sensei,” Shikamaru started. “You have sensory chakra, right?”

 

The man stopped pacing, looking at his ex-student. “Well, yes, why?”

 

“Can you locate Naruto? The trial should be over by now and I’m starting to worry.”

 

Iruka-Sensei led them to the Uchiha Estate where they heard raised voices. The two men hurried through the gate only to realise that the voices were not negative. On the contrary, there was laughter puncturing through the air. They found a large group of people sitting around a fire pit that had, until recently, been disused. They all varied in age, with the only one younger than Naruto being a ten-year-old girl who was sitting on the blonde’s knee. There was a faint smell of alcohol in the air. When Naruto spotted them she raised the bottle in her hand as a gesture of greeting, her other hand sitting on the girl’s stomach to secure her on Naruto’s knee.

 

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Naruto asked. She hooked a finger in the collar of Shikamaru’s shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

“Ew,” the girl squirmed only to squeal when Naruto bounced her gently.

 

“We were worried about what happened,” Iruka-Sensei admitted, smiling at the little girl. “You didn’t come back after the trial.”

 

The word trial made a cheer break out through the crowd, even though most had clearly not been listening before that one word.

 

“Lady Tsunade is amazing!” one of the drunker people in the crowd announced. The group cheered, including Naruto and the girl on her lap.

 

“I’m guessing that means it went well,” Shikamaru said, pulling a chair up to sit beside Naruto.

 

“The evil woman can’t hurt me now,” the girl commented, her mousy brown curls bounced.

 

“No she can’t,” Naruto agreed. “Yasu, this is Shikamaru, and Iruka-Sensei.”

 

“I know Iruka-Sensei,” she reminded, rolling her eyes. “Hi, sir.”

 

“Hello, Yasu, it’s nice to see you again.” Iruka-Sensei smiled at the girl as he sat down, avoiding Anko’s hand when she tried to pinch his behind. He gave her a mocking scold before accepting a drink off Ibiki. “What happened today?”

 

“Well, Huruma tried to argue that she had only been doing the job that Danzo gave her and that she hadn’t really wanted to hurt children. However, Old Granny pointed out that Huruma had been given orders from the Second Hokage to raise and nurture the younger generation. Uncle Inoichi also testified that the stuff he got from her mind showed that she was hardly _just_ following orders. Sorry I didn’t come home. Anko dragged me here to celebrate with the others.”

 

“So is she… dead or something?” Shikamaru asked slowly, having no idea what punishment would even be suitable for someone who horrid.

 

“No, she’s alive.” Naruto took a swig of her drink. “Trust me, we all wanted her dead but what Old Granny did was _muuuch_ better. She decided that Huruma was to be sentenced to a cell where the only people she’ll see will be the people who give her meals three times a day.” Naruto laughed. “She’s been sentenced to living her life alone with everyone knowing what she’s done. She will never be seen as a hero of the village. The thing she held over us, reminded us constantly as a reason for why no one would believe us has been stripped from her. She’s stuck forever in an iron box.”

 

“Honestly couldn’t think of anything better,” Anko cackled.

 

“So now we’re celebrating.” Naruto grinned. She accepted a new drink of a woman not much older than herself, thanking her by name.

 

Shikamaru looked around, realising that there were a number of people around the same age as Naruto. These were the people that she would have been in the orphanage with and suffered with.  The uncomfortable question of how many hadn’t made it to this moment crossed his mind. He shook it off, knowing that such a thought wasn’t what these people needed. Instead he let the relief and joy of the people around him fill him. He smiled at Naruto who was laughing at an inappropriate joke that one of the others had cracked.

 

Anyone who glanced at the Children of Iron would think that they were a carefree, if slightly intoxicated, group. However, when Shikamaru looked closely he could see the same things he had noticed with Naruto throughout the years. Their smiles didn’t always reach their eyes, their shoulders were tense as though expecting an attack, and some of the things they said weren’t quite right, having grown up socially different. One could only hope that their joyous attitude would one day become naturally. Until then Shikamaru and Iruka-Sensei were able to see what Naruto was like when around those who had an insight into her past that they would never have.

 

**_This chapter was a bit hard. Obviously everything I write doesn’t actually make it to your eyes so there was a lot of dark scenes that I had to write and then either shorten or cut. This is why it took so long cause it was a bit heavy to write in one big sitting. Buut, the next chapter will be more light-hearted and should be a fan fav when I post it up. Ha, teasing._ **


	61. Truths

**_WARNING!!!_ **

****

**_There is some more adult content than usual in this chapter such as swearing and mention of some… not so pleasant stuff. I promise this stuff won’t litter the following chapters but if you’re uncomfortable with those sorts of things you have been warned._ **

 

It took him a moment after waking up to remember where he was. He had stayed up until late with Naruto and the Children of Iron before he had found himself too exhausted to make it back to the Nara Estate. He had ended up finding a room that residents had recently vacated in favour of their new homes. Shikamaru had missed Naruto’s presence beside him though. He wasn’t even sure she had been to bed. However, shortly after he had woken up he spotted Naruto walking into a room with a tray.

 

“Good Birthday,” Naruto said with a smile, putting the tray down on the low nightstand next to the bed. “Don’t worry, Dai cooked, but I did help.”

 

Shikamaru chose to not comment on her getting the saying wrong and instead looked at the omelette. “You did the carrot smiley face, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” Naruto watched as Shikamaru sat up but didn’t reach for the tray. “Are you not going to eat it?”

 

“Not right now.” He pulled Naruto down onto the bed. He pressed her into the mattress, kissing her. There was something freeing about not being at home. Even though Shikamaru would be surprised if his family and Ino’s family hadn’t realised that Naruto slept in his room the two still tried to minimise how likely it was that someone in the house would find her sleeping in his bed. They had also had to limit the amount of times they had been in one of their bedrooms alone. It wasn’t by choice but for the fact that Uncle Inoichi had taken to randomly coming into the room as though looking for something, or needing an answer to a simple question. What he was doing was transparent and awkward, so the couple had taken to leaving the house and finding time to be together by the river or in the Nara forest. They had somewhat claimed the secluded clearing they had had their first dating in as their personal clearing.

 

Even though they had found ways to have privacy it was refreshing to be able to lie in bed for however long they wanted without interruptions. He was able to enjoy the look of Naruto’s hair sprayed out over the pillow, the feel of her increased heartbeat as he kissed her neck, and the sound of her shuttered breath as Shikamaru’s hand slid up her orange t-shirt. He was so focused on the beautiful woman beneath him that if Anko had knocked before barging into the room he didn’t hear it and apparently neither did Naruto. She jump as much as Shikamaru did, yanking her shirt back into place as Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at the Jonin in surprise.

 

“Whoops,” giggled the woman, a whiff of sake coming from her. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, his face turning red. The blonde woman raised herself up onto her elbows, glaring at her drinking friend.

 

“Anko, how are you still drinking?”

 

The Jonin winced. She walked deeper into the room, dropping onto the bed. “Cause when I stop I’m going to have to face stuff I’ve buried so deep I could almost convince myself that they didn’t happen. I’m glad the evil bitch is locked up but if I can be drunk for two days I’m not going to complain.”

 

“It hasn’t been two days, Anko. The trial was midday yesterday and went for a few hours,” Shikamaru reminded, putting the tray with his omelette on his lap.

 

“Oh, she was already a bit drunk at the trial,” Naruto informed him casually as she sat up.

 

“Not so drunk that I won’t remember her face when she was told the verdict and the fact that you beat the shit out of her at one point.” Anko cackled.

 

“There you are!” Genma declared, walking into the room. “Iruka suggested I come get you.” He looked at Shikamaru, who hadn’t put a shirt on yet, and Naruto, whose orange shirt sat snugly on her torso. “Nice chest, the both of you.”

 

“Genma, it’s too early for your perverted behaviour,” Naruto rolled her eyes before stifling a yawn.

 

“But not Shikamaru’s?” Anko asked gleefully, only to yelp when the blonde nearly kicked her off the bed.

 

“Did I miss something kinky?” Genma questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

The couple decided to ignore him and instead Naruto told Anko how the village had set up a section in the hospital for Children of Iron to get support for any mental health issues they might have. Anko absently nodded, clearly trying to think it over in her alcohol addled mind.

 

“You know, I think Huruma is actually more evil than Orochimaru.” Her statement caused Shikamaru to pause mid-bite of his food, wondering how she knew the Sannin. “I know he experimented on me and did horrible things but I never got the impression that he was doing those things cause he got a kick out of it. He just wanted to see how far he could push the human body, learn more about chakra and stuff. It’s not _good_ but Huruma seriously seemed to enjoy hurting us. Orochimaru just thought that the ends justified the horrific means. I don’t think he was capable of actually feeling disgusted or pleased by our pain, just the results of his research.”

 

“At least they are both either dead or locked up,” Genma commented before looking at Shikamaru’s almost empty plate. “Okay, if Naruto gives you breakfast in bed every morning I really regret my rule of never dating someone ten years younger than me.”

 

“You had no chance with me anyway,” Naruto taunted. “And it’s Shikamaru’s birthday.”

 

“So?” Anko asked, making Naruto look at her. Although he couldn’t see her face Shikamaru assumed that Naruto was giving Anko some sort of look. “Oh, right, um…”

 

“Good birthday,” Naruto whispered.

 

“Good birthday, Shikamaru.”

 

Genma snorted, making Naruto ask him what was funny. He seemed to realise that Naruto, and extension Anko, didn’t understand that they had said the phrase wrong because they may have never even heard it said. “Oh, nothing, just lamenting my lack of breakfast in bed and a hot blonde. Come on, Anko, you should get some rest.”

 

“Fine,” sighed the other Jonin, getting unsteadily too her feet.

 

“I am aware that you probably haven’t celebrated a birthday,” Shikamaru stated, putting the tray back on the nightstand.

 

The blonde turned to look at him. “What gave it away?”

 

“Logic mostly. You’ve shown a lack of care for birthdays in the past aaaand the phrase is _happy_ birthday, not good birthday.”

 

Naruto dropped her head with a humour filled sigh. After a moment her head snapped back up. “Wait, that makes no sense. If you’re having a party you don’t hope for a _happy_ party. You hope for a _good_ party. If it’s good people will be happy anyways.”

 

“I guess it doesn’t make sense. So you can just say good birthday if you want. I won’t mind.” He reached out, grabbing Naruto’s hand and pulling her into his lap. He started peppering her neck with kisses, nipping at the flesh when she went to move out of his hold.

 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto groaned, which just encouraged him to do it again. “I sent a clone to the estate last night and told them we’d be home early today.”

 

With a heavy sigh Shikamaru reluctantly let her go. His selflessness was rewarded with a smile and a deep kiss from a now standing Naruto. It was wise that Naruto did this after she had gotten off Shikamaru’s lap because he was certain he wouldn’t have let her go if she hadn’t.

 

They took Shikamaru’s breakfast tray to the kitchen to be washed before they headed off to the Nara Estate. Upon entering the courtyard to get to his house he realised that Naruto had tricked him.

 

“Happy birthday,” cheered his family members and friends that were gathered in the courtyard.

 

There were decorations hung up and a banner that said ‘Happy Birthday Shikamaru and Ino’. There were also tables laid out with snacks, drinks, and presents. The table with his name hanging from it clearly had only presents from him.

 

“You tricked me,” Shikamaru whispered into Naruto’s ear.

 

“Only for the best reason.” Naruto smiled at him, pulling him towards the group. “We were going to do two separate parties for you and Ino but people are so busy still with fixing the village that it wasn’t possible.”

 

“That’s fine, I’m not a big fan of parties, especially when I’m the centre of attention so I like sharing with Ino. She’s an attention hog.”

 

“Hey!” snapped said woman when they stopped in front of her and Choji. The bigger man laughed into his fist.

 

“Don’t deny it!” Shikamaru taunted.

 

“Goo- Happy birthday, Ino… for tomorrow. Oh, I have to get your presents out of my room.” She gave Shikamaru a quick kiss on the cheek before darting off.

 

“When she says her room does she mean my room or yours?” Ino asked with a grin.

 

“What?” Choji looked from one teammate to the other, looking as though he was debating about shielding his eyes.

 

Ino laughed at Shikamaru looking around sharply to make sure no one was overhearing them. “Don’t worry. None of the adults know. I told them that Naruto had been having nightmares and often wanders into your room early in the morning to get a few more hours sleep. She honestly has told me that sleeping next to you helps get rid of the nightmares she was plagued with after that asshole tried to break in here and hurt her so I’m not really lying.”

 

“I’m just going to pretend that I didn’t hear that you and Naruto are sharing a bed,” Choji declared.

 

Ino patted the man on the shoulder. “You do that.”

 

Naruto appeared beside them again, holding two parcels. “I don’t really know how the present thing works. Sasuke got me a cake once, but Aunt Momiji was making the cake, so I just found you both something I thought you’d like. I hope that’s okay.”

 

“That’s actually how presents work,” Ino explained.

 

“Awesome, I got one right.” Naruto handed Shikamaru and Ino one of the parcels each.

 

Ino’s present was lumpy and looked rather light whilst Shikamaru’s was more boxy, even if poorly wrapped, and heavy. The man chose to not tell Naruto that with their birthday they often opened the presents at the end of the party so that they could ‘mingle’ for the entire time their guests were there. Shikamaru had always hated that rule since he wasn’t particularly social and was always highly curious as to what he had received.

 

He let Ino unwrap her present first, revealing a soft, light blue, knitted sweater. The blonde instantly smiled at it.

 

“This is beautiful, Naruto. Did you make it?” She hugged other woman when she nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

 

Seconds later Shikamaru ripped the paper off his present, not caring that he made a mess. He ignored the scoff Ino gave. When he saw what the heavy object was he found himself stunned. It was a grey marble shoji board with white and black marble squares, and he knew that the tiles in the little draw in the side were all carved from white and black marble. He had seen the shoji board once before and had instantly wished he had one. His was old with most of the tiles chipped and some of the symbols where almost faded to the point of being unrecognisable. However, not once, even as he had held the board the first time, did he think it would be his one day.

 

“Naruto… this was Lord Jiraiya’s.”

 

“I know.” She smiled at him. “I noticed that yours needed replacing and… I want you to have this one. Pervy-Sage used to play it all the time. He tried to teach me once, but I refused to let him. I think it will be put to better use with you.”

 

Making sure the shoji board was secure under one arm Shikamaru wrapped an arm around Naruto’s waist, kissing her.

 

“Ar, you two need to stop doing that in front of me!” Ino exclaimed, which they ignored.

 

“I think they’re sweet,” Choji replied.

 

When they pulled apart Naruto decided to drag them off to find their other friends. For the most part Shikamaru enjoyed the party. His parents, who had been busy and stressed since Pain’s attack, were relaxing for the first time in close to two months. It was good to see his mother laughing at some joke that his father had told and the two of them taking the moment to simply enjoy being with each other. It was moments like that, when his mother would laugh to the point that she would hiccup and then blush in embarrassment only for Shikaku to smile at her lovingly, that showed Shikamaru why his parents were together.

 

For him personally, he spent the day with his friends, his two cousins, Eiji, and Naruto. Shikamaru was finding that the more time he spent with Eiji the more he was glad that he allowed him to become a Nara. The blue haired man took to teasing Ryota’s poor attempts to flirt with Hinata, with Naruto joining in. The blonde herself was sitting on Shikamaru’s knee, leaning back against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist.

 

As much as he kicked himself for taking so long to tell Naruto his feelings it was simple moments like this that stopped him from lamenting to hard. If he had told her earlier they might not have been as close and may not have even lasted a week. There would never be a way for him to know and there was no reason to ponder since at least he was with Naruto now.

 

His and Ino’s families kept apologising for what they classed as subpar gifts. It was hardly a surprise that their families had scrambled to find presents for their birthdays since shops and commerce were not fully up and running again. There were some places such as Aunt Momiji’s flower shop and Hideo Nara’s jewellery store, since he made the jewellery in his workshop on the estate, that were getting minor business. Truthfully Shikamaru was just thankful to have a chance to relax with Naruto after the previous week. And he could tell that Ino couldn’t careless about what she receive either and was just happy to spend time with her family.

 

It was this that helped to loosen the tension that Shikamaru had been caring with him. Perhaps it was this reprieve that had led to him reacting the way he did to a mission he had been given three days later. He was yet again helping with food distribution, since he already knew what he was doing. The woman who was giving out the orders instructed Shikamaru to take food to the prisoners in the gaol just outside the village. The man who was to help him organise the meals for the prisoners grabbed one side of the food crate whilst Shikamaru took the other. The two of them filled trays with the correct portions of food for each prisoner before putting the trays onto two separate trolleys.

 

“I’ll take the east side of the prison and you can take the west?” Shikamaru suggested, getting a nod off the man. He had yet to hear his companion utter a word and didn’t even know his name. He honestly didn’t mind though and instead started pushing his trolley down the first corridor on the east.

 

For the most part the prisoners ignored him, often leaving their meals on the bench connected to the delivery slot until after he had walked off. The lack of interaction with the prisoners meant that he was finishing his task a lot quicker than he expected. Before long he was on his last corridor that housed some of the worst criminals. He was getting the tray out for the last prisoner when he heard a raspy laugh. When he straightened up he spied the figure sitting on the threadbare blanket half in shadow. He nearly dropped the food tray when he realised who he was looking at. He had only seen her twice before and with everything he heard about her he had built her up to be a dominating, terrifying woman in memory. But she wasn’t. She was short, rather willowy, with loose, wrinkly skin. Her hair was the colour of ash, and one of her eyes had a glassy, mildly milky look to it. As she grinned sadistically at Shikamaru he could see cracked teeth.

 

“Taking time away from screwing your bitch to feed us?” Huruma taunted.

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he picked up the pitcher of water, filling a cup to sit on the tray. He felt his shoulders tense as Huruma limped from the bed, closer to the bars of the cell door.

 

“You see that square of sunlight,” she said, pointing to a patch of artificial light that was around half a meter across on her cell floor. “The box I used to shove your bitch in was about that size. Maybe smaller. I left her in there for three days once.”

 

He turned his back to the woman, pretending to busy himself with fixing something on the tray. He had to remind himself that he knew what she was doing. All the cells were covered in chakra repressing stone. She was powerless. She was powerless and the only power she could get was what he gave her.

 

“I don’t know why the bitch is complaining about the box though. You’d think _he_ would be crying over when I used to cut ribbons from his flesh.”

 

Turning sharply, Shikamaru tried to see a glimmer of a lie on the aged face in front of him. Instead she grinned at him.

 

“The bitch didn’t tell you about that one, did he? I’m not surprised. Who wants to be reminded they are with a monster? The freak grew his skin back over night every time. Even when I tried burning his skin off, the monster healed himself. Though, I will admit it was fun to slice into him so often. The bitch would try to not scream when I had him pinned. Maybe you should try when you’re next screwing him.”

 

Shikamaru picked up her tray, taking the cup of water off. He slid the tray through the grate, giving it a sharp push at the last minute, sending the food tumbling to the ground. Then, whilst looking Huruma in the face he turned the cup up, letting the water pour out. He had to remind himself that he knew what she was trying to do and that he would never give in.

 

He filled the cup again, taking a long drink from it before putting it on the trolley. He went to leave but Huruma’s next words caused him to stop mid step.

 

“How is your mother handling the loss of her first born?”

 

“I am her first born,” Shikamaru said, glaring at the old woman.

 

A cackle came from the old crone in the cell. Huruma pressed her aged face against the bars. “You weren’t meant to be. See your mother was on her way to spewing out another wretched thing like you when Danzo sent someone after her. The jutsu they used, I used on the little sluts in the orphanage all the time. It destroys their uterus and kills the little bastard inside. Sometimes I even did the world a mercy and stopped the chances of a little bastard being created before they left my care. I used the jutsu on your bitch a few times. I wanted to make sure he had no chance of spewing out little monsters when he was older. Seeing you I know I did the right thing.”

 

Shikamaru reached in, grabbing a hold of Huruma’s shirt. He pulled her closer to the metal bars until they were pressing painfully into her skin. “I know what you’re trying to do. You can say all the lies that you want but I’m not opening the door and giving you a chance to get out. I don’t need too.”

 

He pushed her away, keeping a grasp on her shirt so he could sharply pull her back, slamming her into the bars. He let her go as the sound of the impact rang through the corridor. With a mark of satisfaction he watched her fall to the ground, blood running from her nose and lip and an angry red bruise on her forehead.

 

“You may be a horrible person but you’re not a smart one.” Leaving her to lie on top of the remains of her lunch he pushed the trolley back towards the exit where his silent companion was moving the food storages into the guard building. Shikamaru asked if the man could finish on his own before he marched off to the Nara Estate.

 

He wasn’t sure who he was looking for as his eyes roamed the people in the estate. When his eyes landed on his uncle Inoichi who was talking to Eiji he instantly made his way over to the men. Both were showing signs of stress and premature aging. The young Eiji had bags under his eyes and lines had appeared around his mouth. They hadn’t been there before he had been ordered to examine some of the Children of Iron before the trial. Uncle Inoichi was the most obvious. He had the same bags as Eiji but his long blond hair was showing signs of greying that had not been there only a few months before, and since the reveal of the Children of Iron there had been deep lines etched into his face at the corner of his eyes and around his mouth. Whenever Shikamaru looked at him he had a sickening realisation about how old Uncle Inoichi and in connection his own father were. It made him question if his father’s desire to retire soon was really because he thought Shikamaru was ready to take over his position or if there was something he wasn’t saying.

 

“I need to talk to you two… now.” Shikamaru turned sharply, marching into his house, making the men follow him. He went straight into his father’s office, giving Eiji a look so that the blue haired man would close the door. “I need you both to answer questions I have about my mother and Naruto, honestly.”

 

“If those questions conflict with privileged information between healer and patient I won’t answer,” Eiji warned.

 

Shikamaru just gave him a nod before turning to Uncle Inoichi to get the simplest answer. “Was my mother pregnant when she was attacked?”

 

His uncle blinked in surprise. “No. Many in the village thought she might have been because of a string of bad luck involving getting food poisoning, then getting a stomach bug that everyone mistook for morning sickness. She was sick for almost a month. Who mentioned that rumour to you?”

 

“Huruma. I had hoped that she had lied about that and therefore I could believe she had lied about everything else. But she probably thought she was telling the truth.” He took a deep sigh that felt like it rattled his very bones. “One of you tell me, was Naruto skinned and burned on multiple occasions? And was the same jutsu that was used on my mother used on Naruto?”

 

“That was before I came to the village, but Naruto doesn’t have scarring,” Eiji pointed out, shifting from one foot to the other.

 

“Huruma did do it.” Unlce Inoichi sunk into a chair. “The one who hung himself, Waku, was an Uzumaki orphan and took it upon himself to help the others heal by using his Uzumaki healing chakra. With Naruto this worked a lot better because she has the Nine-Tails and Uzumaki chakra as well. Naruto told me before the trial. When I saw the jutsu being used on Naruto in Huruma’s memory I had Lady Tsunade run a check on Naruto’s health, since that jutsu used once can cause more issues than just infertility. It looks like the Nine-Tails healed her after every time the jutsu was used, probably to help weaken the seal holding him in Naruto. But there is scarring so Lady Tsunade doesn’t know if Naruto is… well. It’s possible the Nine-Tails saw benefits in keeping Naruto infertile since there are so few Uzumakis left. Perhaps only one or two now, counting Naruto, and we don’t even have a clue where to find other survivors if they exist.”

 

Shikamaru leaned heavily against the large desk behind him. Running a hand roughly down his face as he took deep breaths, the man started to feel enclosed and like having this discussion in an office was a bad idea. He marched passed the two men, throwing open the door.

 

“Shikamaru,” Uncle Inoichi started, following after the Nara heir. “Why did you go speak with Huruma?”

 

“I didn’t!” he snapped, turning to glare at the blond man. “I was on food duty when she started talking about how she used to cut strips of skin off Naruto, or burn her, and how my mother was pregnant when that jutsu was used on her-”

 

“Shikamaru,” Eiji cut in but the dark haired man ignored him.

 

“She was trying to get me to open the cell to attack her. If I didn’t know what she was doing I might have. The way she talked about using the jutsu on Naruto and other girls she either wanted to make infertile or abort their pregnancies sickened m-”

 

“STOP!”

 

Shikamaru halted, his eyes widening as he turned to look at the one who had roared the word. Naruto stood at the end of the hallway, her eyes hard before they softened as she turned them onto a very pale Anko.

 

“Anko…”

 

The usually rough, brash woman gave a weak chuckle. “So you too, Naruto. That bitch said she was doing the world a service.” She scanned Naruto before her eyes flickered to Shikamaru for a moment. “But you’re a Jinchuriki so Nara over there can probably get a brat when he wants.”

 

Naruto barely blinked at the spite in Anko’s voice. “If it helps I blinded her in one eye.”

 

That caused the woman to give a wet laugh before she shook her head. “I’m going to head off. But thanks for the knowledge that one of us got some payback.”

 

The blonde woman looked at Uncle Inoichi and Eiji, jerking her head at Anko’s retreating back. “Show her out, will you?” The two men scrambled off before Naruto turned to Shikamaru. “I told you I didn’t want you to find out anything that Huruma did!”

 

“It wasn’t on purpose, I was doing my mission, but how could you not tell me that you were _skinned_? And that Huruma tried to make you infertile. I know my mum feels pain still from that jutsu. I can only imagine how brutal it was.”

 

“I didn’t want you to know!” Naruto snapped. “And as for the jutsu, I did tell you all that I had never thought of kids. Now you know why! You should have plugged your ears when you saw Huruma. WHAT HAPPENED WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!”

 

“LIKE HELL IT ISN’T!” Shikamaru didn’t realise he was raising his voice to match Naruto’s, but if he had he wouldn’t have truly cared. “I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND! EVENTUALLY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU WILL AFFECT OUR LIVES IN SOME WAY. UNLESS YOU PLAN FOR US TO BREAK UP.”

 

“OF COURSE NOT! I JUST DON’T SEE WHY YOU NEED TO KNOW. ALL IT WILL DO IS MAKE YOU UPSET.”

 

“WHY WOULDN’T I BE UPSET WHEN FINDING OUT THAT MY GIRLFRIEND KNOWS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE BEING SKINNED? AND THE ONE WHO HEALED YOU WAS THE GUY WHO HUNG HIMSELF.”

 

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT? I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND HIM! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO CUT HIM DOWN! YOU HAVE HAD A GOOD LIFE, WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT EVERY DETAIL OF MY CRAPPY ONE?”

 

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT EVERY DETAIL. I JUST THINK I SHOULD KNOW THE BASICS.”

 

“SO YOU WENT TO HURUMA FOR THAT?” Naruto threw her hands up in frustration. “I can’t talk about this anymore. I need air.”

 

Shikamaru let her walk away. He knew that yelling at each other was going to do little more than make them angrier and truthfully he didn’t actually want to discuss what he had found out from Huruma. Walking to his room, Shikamaru collapsed onto his bed. He had let Huruma get into his head, something that he knew wasn’t wise. But he had had issue with Naruto wanting to keep him in the dark. He had wanted to do what was best for Naruto and whatever would help her but honestly he didn’t think being oblivious to trauma Naruto had experienced was possible if he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

 

He spent ten minutes trying to calm down and thinking that Naruto was being irrational before a realisation came to his mind. Naruto had been crying as she yelled at him. On top of that she had lied to him and their friends when she had told them that Huruma had not ever physically hurt her. She had added the line when Choji and Hinata had pulled a horrified look at hearing about Huruma forcing Naruto to see herself as a boy. He stopped and thought of reasons why Naruto might have wanted to keep everything a secret besides trying to protect him from the disturbing information. It was this that allowed him to reach the depressing acknowledgement. Naruto wasn’t just trying to protect him; she was trying to protect herself from the pain of having to tell him what happened. Even in what she was writing for the historian there was a detachment and plainness to her words, like someone explaining that one plus one did indeed equal two. But telling those she cared about, verbally and in person was different. She would have to answer questions, and watch their faces as they registered what she had suffered.

 

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair as he stood up to go find his girlfriend. He was able to eventually find her by the river side where she used to train with Lord Jiraiya. Her knees were drawn up to her chest with her arms crossed on top of them. She had her head on her arms as her shoulders shook from tears. She stilled when Shikamaru sat next to her but instead of saying anything he pulled her close, rubbing her back calmingly.

 

When her tears had subsided he kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

“I sort of get why you wanted to keep me oblivious but it’s not possible. But I think we can come to a compromise.”

 

“Oh?” Naruto looked up, rubbing her tears away roughly.

 

“When something comes up that effects you or our relationship that has to do with what you went through, you have to tell me how it affects you and the minimum of what happened so that I can help you the best I can. No details needed. And I will assure that I am never on prison duty again so I never see Huruma again.”

 

“What kind of moments will I have to tell you things?”

 

“Well, instead of getting the villagers from the catacombs you should have told me that you were claustrophobic and why.”

 

Naruto nodded before she started picking at her nails. “And the… fertility thing. Some of the Clan members have made jokes about our future so I have thought about telling you. But the Nine-Tails has insinuated that he’s left me affected in that regard, I just don’t get any of the other side effects of the jutsu. Obviously that is something that would cause us an issue in the future.”

 

Shikamaru shrugged. “It’s not great in the fact that you are hurt but it doesn’t affect the two of us. It doesn’t change how I feel.”

 

“It will when you’re older and needing an heir.”

 

“I have two cousins, one of their children can be the heir.” He gave her a genuine, small smile. “I promise that I’m okay with it. Do you think my dad thought about leaving my mum over that same issue? Of course not. So why would it even cross my mind to do it to you. And you never know, the Nine-Tails might be lying, or you might be lucky like my mother. She shouldn’t have been able to have me. But we’ve got a fair few years before we have to think about that stuff.”

 

“Your Clan though?”

 

“We just won’t tell them. It’s none of their business and most of them won’t care anyway.” Shikamaru twisted a lock of Naruto’s blonde hair around his finger. “Do you forgive me for earlier?”

 

Naruto kissed him. “I do. Though you should apologise to Anko when you see her. I didn’t think she handled hearing someone else talking about what we went through. And I promise I’ll try to open up to you about the stuff in my past when it’s necessary.”

 

He sighed as he nodded. “I’ll talk to her after this. I just wanted to make sure that we were okay.”

 

Naruto leant into him, breathing him in as he pulled her into a tight hug. Shikamaru was thankful that Naruto and he were able to sort out their fight but the argument had left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew would take some time to shake off.

 

/ / / / /

 

“Shikamaru!”

 

“Shikamaru!”

 

“Ar, SHIKAMARU!”

 

“Ow, what you crazy woman?” He rubbed his arm where Ino had pinched him. Glaring at the blonde, he watched her huff.

 

“Will you stop staring at Naruto? I’m trying to talk to you.”

 

Shikamaru pretended to contemplate Ino’s request before shaking his head. “Nope. More fun to stare.”

 

He turned his gaze back to Naruto, who was in the courtyard talking to Ryota and Hinata. She was wearing the blue dress that caused Shikamaru to forget what he was thinking. The dress sat snug at Naruto’s chest but hung loose underneath that, with a satin ribbon tied under her breasts. He had discovered that the dresses affects were worse with Naruto’s bright blonde hair falling around her shoulders. He honestly didn’t know why Ino expected him to listen to whatever she had been saying when he could instead watch Naruto who was laughing with her friends. Unfortunately his teammate was demanding attention. She hit his arm again.

 

“Shikamaru, I was trying to talk to you about the upcoming war!” Ino hissed, shooting Naruto a look as though to make sure she was still out of earshot. Ino uncrossed her legs, hanging them over the edge of the porch. “Do you really think we’re going to be able to keep it from Naruto?”

 

“Honestly, she’s sharper than she lets on, but if I think Lady Tsunade knows that. She will probably send Naruto to the location the Raikage has determined under the pretext of a mission or something. But I don’t think it will stop Naruto for long. We will have to find out how they extract the Tailed Beasts and put a stop to it before she joins the war.”

 

“I suppose at least we have a backup plan.” Ino gave a small smile. “Dad and I have asked mum to stay here when we leave. Even if our house is finished whilst we’re fighting she’s going to stay here. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course. You know your mother is always welcome here. And having to move back into your house by herself would be a bit much. I’ll let Airi know. She’s looking after the Clan when we all move out.” Shikamaru looked back across the courtyard, this time watching his female cousin as she moved around the estate.

 

“Airi is trained, why isn’t she fighting?” Ino asked with a confused frown in the direction of the older woman.

 

“She informed us yesterday that she’s pregnant. So she’s been taken off active missions all together and since Ryota is a ninja and will be fighting with us it’s helpful that Airi will be staying here. I’ll make sure she looks after your mum, and you know the Clan won’t mind having her around for longer.” He smiled at Naruto when she looked over at him and waved. “We should stop talking about the war encase Naruto comes over.”

 

“How are you two going… after the fight?” When Shikamaru looked at her in surprise she shrugged. “I was in the house when you two started yelling. I wish I wasn’t. Dad put Naruto in the orphanage to protect mum and I. I might be selfish but I could live without knowing what she suffered.”

 

“Sorry for the yelling. But we’re much better. Naruto actually seems more relaxed now that we have an agreement about her past. I think she wanted to tell me, since she’s always told me pretty much everything, but it’s not something she wants to talk about in general. And I should have just said what I thought at the beginning.”

 

“I’m glad that you two made up. You’re cute together.”

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes seconds before Naruto dropped into his lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the soft fabric of her dress. When she turned her head to look at him he kissed her.

 

“You’re happy today,” he commented.

 

“I am. Ryota was trying to see how dark he could make Hinata blush… she fainted. I’ve put your cousin in charge of looking after her until she comes around.” Naruto laughed before turning to Ino. “Aunt Momiji told me about the medicine you made her. She said that she’s feeling stronger, so that great.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not a cure but at least it’s a treatment. But that does remind me that I should go take my mum’s vitals. I’m taking them every few hours and I think she’s already getting annoyed with it.” Ino went inside, leaving Shikamaru and Naruto sitting on the porch.

 

“Any chance I can steal you away this afternoon?” Naruto asked, pulling her back against Shikamaru’s chest and tilting her head to look up at him. the light hit the headband made out of silver coloured metal leaves.

 

“Do I get to know where we’re going?”

 

“Hmm, nope.”

 

Shikamaru buried his face in Naruto’s neck, tightening his hold on her as he did. He kissed up her neck until his lips reached her ear where he could reply. “I don’t like the idea of letting the rest of the village see you like this.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They’ll try to steal you with you looking like this.” He smiled when Naruto laughed.

 

“I won’t let them. And we can get dinner on the way.”

 

“On the way where?”

 

“Not telling.” Naruto jumped up, staring at him expectantly.

 

With an exaggerated sigh he stood, letting Naruto lead him out of the estate. It was only when they were halfway to the slowly re-establishing shopping district that he noticed the box still in his pocket. He had meant to hide it in his room but had been distracted by Ino and Choji earlier in the day. There was little he could do about it now but he couldn’t help but continue to notice it pressing into his leg.

 

They stopped at Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. Shikamaru was surprised to find out that people had been asking Naruto for her autograph. He should not have been shocked but it hadn’t truly crossed his mind that people would see Naruto as a war hero. He hadn’t ever thought about the possibility of someone in their generation gaining that title. Those he had always viewed as war heroes had seemed larger than life to him. The Hokages were literal figures carved in rock, looming over and protecting them. The Sannins and Sages were formidable forces that were awe inspiring. However, Naruto was now a Sage. She had reached that level, and from what his Uncle Satoru, who had fought alongside Sages, said Naruto’s transformation was one of the best. It was hard to believe the student that had struggled the most had left them all so far behind. If it wasn’t for his strategic talent he would have nothing to offer Naruto as a ninja. Luckily for him his prowess as a fighter didn’t matter so much in their relationship. But it was hard for him to fully understand the surprise and awe that the villagers must have as Naruto’s abilities because he had seen her get to this point and still saw her as that same person he found funny and entertaining in the academy.

 

“This is on the house, by the way,” Teuchi informed them, with his usual kind smile.

 

“If you keep giving me free food you won’t stay in business for long,” Naruto joked.

 

“If it helps he won a heap of money off Captain Yamato, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, and Kakashi. They all bet when you two would get together but dad was right.” Ayame moved out of the way of her father’s friendly shove.

 

“I tried to tell them that Shikamaru wouldn’t make a move to make it official until not doing so started affecting how you two behaved but they wouldn’t listen. You two have practically been dating since age twelve. The amount of times I saw you two together, and when you came back, Naruto, you two mostly came here for your ‘not date’ nights. I’ve gotten to see the relationship develop. And when you’re Hokage someday, Naruto, and you are a powerful shinobi, Shikamaru, I will be telling everyone how I’ve seen you two from the start.” Teuchi was clearly enjoying the blushes he had caused on the couple’s faces.

 

“Well I’m glad we were able to make you money,” Shikamaru commented with an eye roll. Teuchi just tipped his head at them before serving a new customer.

 

After dinner Shikamaru followed Naruto through newly built streets. He could tell by the way she looked around that she wasn’t too sure of her directions and was looking for landmarks. He knew the feeling. It was uncomfortable being in the village you grew up in and yet not knowing so many of the streets. When Pain had destroyed the village he had literally made a whole new layer. New earth had needed to be flattened and new roads to be mapped. The blonde led him to one of the more recently built apartment buildings before starting up the stairs to the top apartment. She unlocked the door, walked in and spun to face Shikamaru.

 

“What do you think?”

 

He swept his gaze over what he could see of the apartment. It was rather spacious, with nice furniture. He walked towards the dining table, noticing that it was made of heavy wood with intricate carving in the leg work. Looking closer he saw familiar figures in the carvings. The legs had Naruto’s friends and some of her best battles detailed into the wood. The table comfortably sat eight and was clearly made by Captain Yamato. The kitchen was modest but elegant, and walking back into the living room Shikamaru saw two bedrooms.

 

“Is this your apartment?” Shikamaru felt a sting of pain at Naruto’s gleeful face. He knew this day had been coming, he just hadn’t expected to hate it so much.

 

“Yeah. Captain Yamato and the others finished it the other day.”

 

“It’s bigger than your old one. It’s really nice.”

 

“It is, isn’t it?” Naruto started walking towards one of the bedrooms, not noticing the slight bitterness to Shikamaru’s voice. “And look, I have a bathroom in my bedroom.”

 

With confusion Shikamaru followed her only to give a laugh. “It’s called an en suite.”

 

“It’s awesome.” Naruto flopped down onto her large, four post bed that Captain Yamato had clearly made. “Too bad the place was finished when I can’t use it.”

 

Shikamaru sat next to Naruto’s sprawling form. The mattress was extremely comfortable and he was beginning to get the impression that the villagers had made sure to get Naruto high quality furniture, though he doubted Naruto would have noticed if they hadn’t. He started to run his fingers over the ribbon tied around her ribs. The blonde stretched out under his touch, letting his fingers run over the fabric of her dress at his leisure.

 

“What do you mean you can’t use it?”

 

“You know how the seal is weakening and Captain Yamato can no longer help suppress the Nine-Tails. Well, Old Granny told me that the Jinchuriki for the Eight-Tails has learnt to control the Eight-Tails. She’s sending me to train with him. I have told her to send someone from the sealing corp. with me, one of the best so that I can always use my other plan if needed.” When Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her she went on. “I’ve been studying the seals that were used on the two previous Nine-Tails Jinchurikis and the one my dad used on me. I’ve also been studying all the seals that the Uzumakis invented. From what I could tell the seal is meant to be powered by a part of my chakra, which would limit my chakra supply. That’s one of the reason Uzumakis are used. We have so much chakra. The one I have is actually powered by the Nine-Tails’ chakra that is funnelled into my supply. Instead of having my chakra cut into I’m getting more off him. But that is also what was loosening the seal. It wouldn’t have loosened so quickly if Pervy-Sage hadn’t tried to get me to take control of the Nine-Tails when I wasn’t ready. I don’t actually remember that. I do remember the bear though.”

 

“Ah, so you were the other ‘beast’ the village talked about back then.” He smiled at the memory of Naruto’s letter to him all those years ago. “And this is why you were able to release the sealing jutsu on the Children of Iron. You’ve been studying how to use seals beyond just for the Nine-Tails, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah. But I’ve made a new seal that will use my chakra to lock the Nine-Tails in. If I use it though I’ll need someone to remove the seal I currently have quickly and help me put the new seal into place. It’s dangerous obviously but it’s only a last case scenario, for if the Nine-Tails is about to get out thing.”

 

“Why didn’t the Fourth put that kind of seal on you to begin with?”

 

“Because he believed that I could be the first to tame the Nine-Tails. I hope I can prove him right.”

 

Shikamaru gave a laugh as he laid down next to Naruto. “I have no doubt that you will. You’ve done many things that appeared impossible and you’ve won over the entire village. One fox is no match for you.” He turned his head to look at Naruto. “When do you leave?”

 

“In two days.”

 

“Crap. You’re going to miss your birthday.”

 

“So?”  


“Ino and Choji were planning a surprise party. But I can give you your present. I found it today when I was helping a clansmen move into his new shop.”

 

Naruto sat up so she could look down at him. “Oh? Hey, that reminds me I have something for you.” Naruto reached over, taking something off the nightstand. She held it out to him triumphantly.

 

“A key?”

 

“For the apartment,” Naruto confirmed, letting Shikamaru take the key from her hands. “This way you won’t be stuck outside till I get home. You can just let yourself in. And I’ve already bought some of that horrible coffee for you. It’s the brand you like. That reminds me, the local grocery store is open, I don’t know if you’ve been told. And I bought a mug that says ‘can’t talk, drinking coffee’ which I thought you’d like.”

 

Shikamaru stared at the key, realising what it must mean for Naruto to trust him with a key and to invite him to enter her house whenever he wanted. More than just enter, but also to treat as his own. “Thank you, Naruto.”

 

“Sooo, what’s my present?”

 

With a laugh, Shikamaru pulled the box smaller than his palm out of his pocket. As Naruto took it and opened the lid he wondered if she would actually like it or think it was stupid instead. The fact that she sat there with a surprised look on her face didn’t help.

 

“It’s two fish,” Shikamaru stated, pushing himself up with his elbows. When he had seen the fish delicately engraved into the green jade he had remembered what Naruto had told him during one of her lowest moments. He had instantly asked Hideo how much it was and bought it on the spot.

 

Naruto pulled it out of the box, still staring at the pendant. “I love it!” She instantly put it on; getting up to look at it in the mirror someone had hung on her wall.

 

Shikamaru could see her smile in the reflection. When she made eye contact with him in the mirror she tilted her head in question.

 

“Why are you staring at me?”

 

“You are obviously not aware that you’re really beautiful and send my brain to mush.”

 

The blonde gave a small laugh before turning to face Shikamaru, fingering the pendant. “We promised to be honest, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru agreed slowly, wondering where this was heading.

 

“Well, I’m scared.” Naruto didn’t move closer, instead wrapping an arm around her stomach, her other hand still touching the pendant. “The first time I left was right after you kissed me and when I came back it was like it never happened. Except maybe when you were drunk and asked me to kiss you, but you also mentioned Temari thinking you were weak. So I thought you liked her and you just wanted someone who would show you affection to help with the heartache. And then the second time, you didn’t bring up our date plan for ages so I assumed you weren’t interested anymore. I’m scared that when I go away this time that you might decide that you don’t want to be with me anymore, or you’ll just disappear.”

 

Shikamaru swallowed around the lump in his throat. There was a chance that he would ‘disappear’ in the inevitable battle with Madara’s forces. The man was almost at godly status in the mind of ninjas when the First Hokage defeated him and there was no one at the First’s level alive to sway the tide of this battle. However, there was no way for him to tell Naruto any of this since she was Madara’s main target and if she knew about the war she wouldn’t hide from the threat. Instead of lying to her and saying it would be fine he took another approach.

 

“What do you need to be reassured that I don’t want to go backwards with us?”

 

With a soft smile Naruto shook her head. “There’s nothing I need. I just feel scared but I trust you to not hurt me. Both other times you were doing what you thought was right and I can’t fault you for that given where we are… man, I have been spending too much time with the Naras, I almost sound sophisticameted.”

 

“You did that on purpose,” he chuckled.

 

Naruto grinned before slowly walking closer, almost timidly. “I have gotten better at knowing what I want though.”

 

“I’m glad. Everyone deserves to go after what they want at times. What is it you want?” When Naruto slowly drew a leg over Shikamaru’s waist, situating herself on top of him Shikamaru felt his heartbeat increase.

 

She put her hands on his chest, gazing down at him. “I want you to tell me that you love me.”

 

Smiling, he put his hands on her exposed thighs. “Happily. I love you, Naruto.”

 

“Tell me that when you touch me you’re only thinking about me, no one else,” Naruto requested gently.

 

Her eyes had taken on a soft look that Shikamaru hadn’t seen before and that stilled his breath. The blue of her eyes were made brighter by her dress, and to add to the effect her tan skin drew subtle attention to the bright, form fitting outfit. That dress was definitely going to be the death of him, meaning he would be so busy staring at Naruto he’d accidently walk off a cliff.

 

Sitting up and moving his hands up to her waist, not realising he had pushed up her dress, Shikamaru met her gaze. He hoped that Naruto would never stop looking at him with that look in her eyes. “You’re always the only one I think about. Whether I’m touching you or not.”

 

Naruto leant down until their chests pressed together. She gave him a lingering kiss before pulling back, her hands on his shoulders. “Do you want me? Even after everything you’ve found out about me?”

 

“Always,” he breathed.

 

The smile that Naruto gave him made his insides squirm. She kissed him deeply. Whatever was in her gaze that Shikamaru couldn’t quite identify was mirrored in that one kiss. All of Shikamaru’s senses zeroed in on Naruto. He noticed the brush of her hair against his face, the fabric of her dress as he ran his fingers up and down her legs, and the feel of Naruto tugging gently on his shirt. He pulled back enough to let Naruto throw the shirt to the floor. When she went to kiss him again he pulled back enough to whisper against her lips.

 

“Naruto, if this is like last time…” he started.

 

“It’s not,” she assured gently.

 

That’s all Shikamaru needed to hear to hold Naruto tighter, kissing her heatedly. He didn’t realise he had removed her dress until he felt her bare skin under his touch. He couldn’t help but enjoy her squeal of surprise when he grabbed her naked waist and quickly rolled them so that he loomed over her.

 

“And here I was think you’d like to be surprised,” he chuckled before kissing her neck.

 

Naruto gave a breathy laugh. “I like it. I’m just used to me being the unpredictable one.”

 

Shikamaru just kissed her lips again, feeling her smile mirroring his own. “You’ve gained some sophistimication and I’ve gained some unpredictability.”

 

Naruto just gave an amused roll of her eyes before burying her fingers in his hair and pulling him down to kiss her feverously. The cool touch of the jade pendant brushed against his chest as he pressed her into the mattress below.

 

He knew that the upcoming war wasn’t going to be easy, and that the village was still recovering from Pain but he honestly couldn’t care less at that moment. In this apartment the outside world could be on fire and they wouldn’t have noticed. This apartment wasn’t marred with the screams of a child, the door didn’t have four deadbolts, and the furniture was selected with affection not just practicality. Shikamaru could see why Naruto had been eager to show him the place. It actually looked like a proper home for her, and the fact that she had made sure to add things specifically for him made him feel more than welcome. The bitterness he had felt upon first seeing it had been replaced with joy that he and Naruto now had a place where they could escape the world or the prying eyes of the village.

 

**_So this is literally the first time I’ve written a scene like this for one of my stories. That’s mostly because for a long time I was too young to write something like this and then when I was older my stories just didn’t lend to it. This scene took me ages so I hope the people who really wanted it at least found it passable. I didn’t want it too detailed because it wouldn’t fit the tone of the story but I didn’t want to be too vague, so I settled on this._ **


	62. A Quiet Night

**_Sorry the update took so long._** **_Under doctor’s orders I had to take a break from writing. I ended up in hospital from an 11 day migraine thanks to my meds being on too low of a dosage.. But it’s all good cause I’m all better now but if you were wondering why the long wait, now you know. It took a bit to recover from that._**

 

Naruto had somehow tangled herself in the sheet. It tightly wrapped around her otherwise naked form like a white, knotted dress that showed hints of her tan skin through its somewhat see-through material. As she laid on her stomach she played with her new pendant, something that made Shikamaru smile. He ran his fingers up and down Naruto’s bare back, enjoying the shivers that followed.

 

“Can we just stay here until I have to leave?” Naruto sighed contently.

 

“Is everything you need to pack here?”

 

After a thought Naruto dropped her head. “No! Most of it is at the estate.”

 

“Hmm. When do you have to leave exactly?”

 

“Early Tuesday morning.”

 

“So you actually only have tomorrow before you leave?” Shikamaru sighed against Naruto’s shoulder before kissing it. “What a drag.”

 

Naruto chuckled at his whine. “Pretty much. I know I have to go, and I want to be able to fight again since I currently can’t even keep my chakra out to sense people. But at the same time I don’t want to go. What about if the Akatsuki come looking for me again? I can’t let the village suffer like that.”

 

Shikamaru kissed her, silencing her rambling. “They won’t attack the village. They don’t know about the seal weakening so they’ll be too worried about you defeating more of their members. The next conflict will be one we meet. Just be careful when you’re with the man with the Eight-Tails. The Akatsuki is after both of you so putting you together, whilst necessary, runs risks.”

 

“I know. I’m fairly certain that Old Granny thought about that but even with the best plans shit can go wrong. Still, I wish I didn’t have to go. Even with everything that’s happened the last couple of months it’s still been some of the best months I’ve ever had. All my hard work with the village has shown to be worthwhile, and I’ve been able to be who I am without fear. Then there’s being able to be with you, Ino, Uncle Inoichi, and Aunt Momiji. It’s made all the crap that’s happened with me easier. I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here and plug my ears and sing loudly off key whenever someone brings up leaving.”

 

Shikamaru chuckled, the deep sound resinating through his chest. “I can’t say I’m not highly tempted to do the same but how about we stay here until tomorrow afternoon. It’ll just be the two of us.” He trailed kisses over her shoulder, his fingers running up and down her spine.

 

“Hmm, I like that idea.”

 

“The only problem is that Ino will be mad she wasn’t given a heads up about your leaving in time to move your birthday party to tomorrow.”

 

“I’m glad she can’t. I know she’s trying to be nice but honestly I’ve had to come to terms with a lot of things and am exhausted. I would have to put on a smile the whole time when I’ll be uncomfortable and confused. I don’t really know how birthday parties are meant to work, having only seen yours, and throwing me straight into it will just makes me realise how much I’ve missed out on.” Naruto gave him a half smile. “I’m grateful but I’m just not ready. I’m not giving the necklace back though, so don’t even think about it!” She cracked a grin.

 

Putting a hand on her waist he pulled her closer, enjoying the heat that radiated off her body. “Wouldn’t think of it. How about next year we lock ourselves up in this apartment and just spend the day together. Clothing is optional.”

 

Naruto snorted before kissing him. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

“If our friends come over to see you, you can choose whether or not we let them in. Though clothing will then become mandatory. But I must warn you if you wear that blue dress we may have to disappear for lengths at a time or kick our friends out after a few minutes.” He smiled when Naruto laughed, her skin pinking.

 

“I may actually like that birthday,” the blonde admitted before lightly brushing her lips against his.

 

He groaned when she pulled back. “Tease!”

 

He only received a bark of laughter in reply.

 

“So you’ve never had any celebration on your birthday? Wouldn’t Uncle Inoichi and Aunt Momiji have tried to celebrate with you?”

 

“Well, I distanced myself from them early on to protect them. Iruka-Sensei lost his parents the day I was born to the creature inside me so he never felt I was safe to be with him on the anniversary of that moment. I don’t think he ever wanted to look at me and see the Nine-Tails. I’m glad he made that choice, even if I didn’t know about it until older. But I have sort of celebrated once.” When Shikamaru looked at her with curiosity she explained. “Sasuke brought over a cake that he had made but he had mixed up the sugar and the salt so it wasn’t edible. He went and bought me dinner and desert and brought it back to my place for me. He told me that the cake was an Uchiha tradition but some of the others in the village did it too. It wasn’t until Choji was talking about birthdays to Sai and I and was surprised at our confusion that I realised Sasuke had lied to me. He hadn’t wanted me to know I had missed out.”

 

Shikamaru stared at Naruto before blinking. “I had no idea that Sasuke could be so… kind. He was always so stoic and cold at school.”

 

“That’s the type of guy he was to everyone but when it was just us hanging out he was different. He had the weirdest sense of humour too.”

 

“Coming from you that means a lot,” he teased.

 

“Shut up! He was really bad. We once saw a dog running towards some long grass. The moment he reached it he threw himself on his back and started rolling round making weird noises like he was trying to talk. Sasuke thought it was so funny he fell to the ground laughing. He was crying he was laughing that hard. I’m not kidding. He did that sort of thing all the time when it was just the two of us or would go along with whatever weird plan I thought up, and encouraged me to be worse.  We once filled the space above the tiles in the Hokage’s office with confetti and showered the Old Man during a meeting. What’s worse is that it was raining outside so everyone in the meeting was wet and the confetti stuck to them.” Naruto gave a laugh at the memories.

 

“You know, I can understand why you want _that_ Sasuke back. Although I’ve respected the fact that you want him back I didn’t actually get why. But if that’s the Sasuke you knew I can get it. You and he were like me and Choji, and I would do anything to get him back if someone manipulated him into leaving or if he was as lost as Sasuke.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “I told you I’d help you get him back in any way I can and I will. Once the seal is dealt with we can sit down and come up with some ideas. I know, though, that I can’t hold my own in a fight between you two. I’ve talked to Sai and Captain Yamato, I’ve read the reports on Sasuke’s attack of the Hokage’s summit. Honestly whenever I think about you two going head on I picture two godly forces slugging it out. That thought just makes me realise how meekly mortal I am.”

 

Naruto gave him a soft smile as she moved closer, holding the sheet against her chest. She ran her hands up his chest. “I don’t see you as a meek mortal.” She kissed his lips. “You’re a genius,” she kissed him again, “caring,” another kiss, “patient,” another kiss, “sweet,” another kiss, “funny,” another, “gentle,” another, “veeery handsome – ”

 

Shikamaru buried his fingers in her hair, stopping her from pulling back from the kiss. He smirked at her moan of surprise. Lovingly hugging Naruto closer he ran his free hand over her bare back, relishing in the feel of her soft skin under his callused palms. There was no satin or silk in the world he would find more enjoyable than the feel of Naruto’s skin that laid exposed for his wondering fingers. The fact that he could feel every shiver and hot flush that went through her body was also a plus.

 

“Oh! Crap! Sorry!”

 

The two jumped at the unexpected voice. Snapping his head towards the direction of the door he found Captain Yamato with his back to them, staring at the corner of the ceiling. He instantly pulled the blanket up further, trying to hide his entire form underneath.

 

“Captain Yamato, how’d you get in here?” Naruto asked with a frown.

 

The brunet awkwardly waved his hand over his shoulder. “I had a key from making furniture for this place. When you didn’t answer the door I got a little worried.”

 

“Alright… but why did you come here in the first place?”

 

Shikamaru was surprised that Naruto was calmly holding a conversation with her captain whilst lying naked in bed with her equally undressed boyfriend. Even if the blankets were hiding everything. It took him a moment to remember that Naruto had no shame when it came to her body. Granted he didn’t think she had a reason to be ashamed with what he classed as a phenomenal figure but it was still what he classed as an embarrassing situation. He could feel his face heating up the longer the scene played out.

 

“I thought you might want help packing for the mission,” Captain Yamato explained, his voice strained. “Obviously my timing is bad.”

 

“Was it the nudity that gave it away?” Naruto sniggered.

 

“Naruto!” both men yelped.

 

“Fine, I’ll put you both out of your miseries. I don’t need help packing. I’m going to do it tomorrow when I go back to the estate.”

 

Captain Yamato turned towards them, his gaze catching Shikamaru’s for a moment before he stared intently at the ceiling again. “So you two are going to stay here, only, until you go back to the estate.”

 

Shikamaru bit back his noise of understanding. He had been warned by his father that Naruto would have to be closely guarded leading up to her leaving so that no one let slip about the war that everyone was starting to massively prepare for. They were at the moment in the plan were they had to watch all of Naruto’s interactions to anyone other than those who were allowed to know where Naruto was going and the real reason why. His father had made it clear that when Naruto wasn’t at the estate she would have to be with Shikamaru, Captain Yamato, Iruka-Sensei, or Kakashi-Sensei. Obviously Captain Yamato hadn’t thought that Shikamaru was with Naruto in the new apartment.

 

“Our plan was to go back tomorrow afternoon and maybe have a going away dinner with my family,” Shikamaru explained, making it clear that he would be with Naruto until the moment she left, which should have been a given to everyone.

 

“Oh, good. Well I’ll just leave then. You too can go back to what you were doing – I mean, not _that_ – not that I’m saying you shouldn’t. You’re allowed to do whatever you want. I mean, it’s none of my business but I’m not going to tell you what to do, especially if it’s that. Not that I’m a prude – ”

 

“CAPTAIN YAMATO!” Naruto yelled, cutting through the man’s senseless ramblings. “Feel free to run. We won’t be offended.”

 

“Thank you,” the ex-anbu squeaked before turning and rushing out of the room. They heard the front door snap shut, making them both chuckle.

 

“And your streak of making your superiors awkward continues,” Shikamaru laughed.

 

“You should have seen him at the hot springs when I walked out. He made a sound like a dying animal and dunked himself into the water so he couldn’t see me… he forgot that boiling water and eyes don’t mix though and jumped back up screaming and spluttering. It was pretty funny.”

 

“That poor man.” Shikamaru shook his head, his face slowly returning to normal colour. “Maybe we should have gotten him to leave his key so we didn’t have to worry about him barging in again?”

 

Naruto sniggered. “I think he’s too scared to do that again. Though I’m glad it was him and not Kakashi-Sensei. Or imagine if it was Iruka-Sensei!”

 

Shikamaru instantly blushed at the thought of that scenario. “If that ever happens I’d engulf myself in shadows.”

 

“Is that possible?”

 

“We’d definitely find out.”

 

The blonde laughed, curling into his side. “As long as you hide me too.”

 

“Oh, have we actually found something that would make even Naruto Uzumaki blush?” Shikamaru loomed over her, grinning gleefully.

 

“The only way you’ll find out is to also put yourself in that situation,” Naruto threatened with a pout.

 

“Damn. Guess we’ll have to find something else that embarrasses you. What about if I wrote ‘I love you, Naruto’ across the Hokage faces?”

 

“Wouldn’t that just embarrass you?”

 

“No.” Shikamaru shook his head, noticing the slight blush to the woman’s face. “Is that something you’d like, Naruto?”

 

“You don’t have to try and win me, Shikamaru.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying. You’re worth it.”

 

Once again Naruto gave me that look that he couldn’t quite interpret. He had never seen such an expression from Naruto. “So are you though.”

 

/ / / / / /

 

It wasn’t until three in the afternoon the next day that they reluctantly left the apartment. They had postponed leaving with little tasks like doing the dishes left over after breakfast and lunch, and exploring the new apartment. They would have waited longer but Naruto had to pack. As she threw clothing into a backpack Shikamaru sat on the bed writing on various pieces of paper and stuffing them into envelopes. His parents had asked where they had been since the day before; Naruto started telling them all about the new apartment and how she had wanted a day to relax before she had to leave.

 

“Do you think there will be a place to wash clothing or should I pack enough clothing for a long stay?” Naruto asked, looking at the clothing she clumsily folded and shoved in the bag. “I still don’t have a lot of outfits so I could pack all the clothing I can train in but then I’ll still have the issue of cleaning the clothing.”

 

“I’m sure they will have something if you’re meant to train there for as long as it takes,” Shikamaru assured before throwing a shirt at Naruto. “That’s the only one of my shirts you’re getting.”

 

“You say that,” Naruto teased, stuffing the shirt into her backpack. “What are you doing anyway?”

 

“Writing.”

 

The woman huffed before crawling onto the bed and trying to peak at the words. When Shikamaru stopped her from seeing it Naruto instead kissed him. He started to return the kiss only for Naruto to jump back with a triumphant grin, waving the piece of paper in the air. As Shikamaru gave her a mocking frown she sat back and looked at the four words.

 

“What is this? Do all the envelopes have this in it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why so many?”

 

“So you can read one every day. There’s enough to last you a month.”

 

“And if I’m gone for longer than a month?” Naruto taunted, flashing the letter at him so he could see the words ‘I love you, Naruto’ written in his handwriting.

 

“Then start again from the start.” Shikamaru grinned, snatching the paper back and putting it in an envelope to finish off the pile. “This way you can remind yourself that my feelings haven’t changed, no matter how long you have to be gone for.”

 

Naruto moved closer. “That’s really sweet.” She slid her arms over his shoulders, kissing him. “You know that you’re too good for me, right?”

 

Shikamaru shrugged. “If you say so. Just don’t go telling everyone that. I like to encourage the opinion that I’m cold and logical.”

 

“Who actually thinks that about you?” laughed the blonde.

 

“Most people really. Anyone I don’t really know well, those who mainly know me from missions. I like it though, it discourages people from putting their noses into my life.”

 

“But you’ve never been cold to me, even before we were friends.”

 

He shrugged again. “I’ve always liked you, even when I just thought you were a funny kid.”

 

“Well, I’ll keep your secret.” Naruto smiled, kissing him again before grabbing the stack of envelopes to put them in her bag. As she did so the bedroom door flew open.

 

“Hey, you two,” Uncle Inoichi practically cheered.

 

Whether he honestly thought he was succeeding in masking his true intentions when barging in the room was unclear. Either way Naruto and Shikamaru shared a discreet eye roll before looking at the man.

 

“How’s it going, Uncle Inoichi?” Naruto asked, barely repressing the snicker that Shikamaru could hear.

 

“I was just wondering if you needed help packing,” Uncle Inoichi said whilst he cast his eyes over the bedroom Naruto had been ‘sharing’ with Ino. He seemed relieved to see that Shikamaru was sitting on the bed whilst Naruto was on the floor in front of her bag.

 

“No thanks, I’m finished.” Naruto smiled, zipping up her backpack.

 

“Oh, um, well, do you want to come out into the living room, so that everyone can spend time with you before you leave,” suggested Uncle Inoichi.

 

“Subtle,” Shikamaru sniggered. He got off Naruto’s bed, cleaning up the writing utensils. After that he held his hand out to Naruto, pulling her to her feet. He kept hold of her hand as they followed the blond man into the lounge room. Once Inoichi was certain the two teens wouldn’t retreat to the bedroom he wondered off into the kitchen.

 

Ino, Ryota, Hinata, Airi, and Eiji were sitting around the coffee table. Eiji and Ino were discussing the medical treatment Ino was giving Aunt Momiji. The older woman had became stronger, if only slowly. The treatments had taken a step forward when Sai had dug up the scroll containing the jutsu that had been used. Naruto had commented to Shikamaru that it had taken Sai a week straight to find it. Airi was happily laughing at her brother as he tried to hold a conversation with Hinata who was too busy blushing and stammering to converse. Although Shikamaru knew his cousin well, he couldn’t tell if Ryota’s attentions towards Hinata were out of amusement at her actions or because he had genuine feelings for the woman.  Shikamaru didn’t worry though, he knew his cousin would never push the joke far enough to hurt Hinata, since he clearly saw her as a friend at the least.

 

He and Naruto sat down on one of the couches. Instead of joining into the conversations Naruto leant into Shikamaru, lazily playing with her necklace as she relaxed against him. With a chuckle he started running his fingers through her hair after pulling the elastic out. When she pouted he just smirked at her, putting her elastic on his wrist so it mirrored his that she still wore. Instead of trying to get it back she nipped playfully at his arm before going back to lounging against him.

 

“Naruto,” Hinata started, clearly just noticing the blonde and feeling relieved at a distraction, “I like your necklace. Where did you get it?”

 

“Shikamaru gave it to me.” Naruto stopped playing with the pendant so that Hinata could get a better look at it.

 

“It was meant to be a birthday present,” the Nara explained as he wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist.

 

“Did you forget to hide it, cuz?” Ryota asked with a laugh.

 

“He’s not you! You always leave people’s birthday presents out in the open. You always ruin the surprise for me,” Airi teased.

 

“At least I’ve never forgotten your birthday. Where’s my praise for being a great brother?”

 

“We share the same birthday!” Airi laughed as she hit Ryota in the face with a pillow.

 

“When I was your age we didn’t hit our siblings with pillows,” Ryota huffed.

 

“What? Seven minutes ago.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Shikamaru snorted at his cousins’ behaviour before Ino reminded him of the fact they hadn’t told everyone something.

 

“Looks like you’ll have to buy Naruto another gift to give her on her birthday.”

 

Naruto and he shared a look before Naruto cleared her throat. “Nah, he doesn’t need to do that.”

 

“Of course he does! Your boyfriend should give you a gift on your first real birthday,” Airi stated, only to pull an uncomfortable face. “I hope you don’t mind me bringing up the fact of your…um…”

 

“Lack of birthdays? Not at all. And Ino, I haven’t had a chance to tell you, but I’m leaving on a mission tomorrow, and I most likely won’t be back before my birthday.”

 

“What, no!” Ino gasped.

 

“And if Naruto does get back within the two weeks we won’t be holding a party for her birthday,” Shikamaru instructed, watching Ino frown in confusion. “Naruto wants a quiet birthday after everything that’s happened.”

 

“I guess the birthday girl should get what the birthday girl wants,” Eiji reasoned with a shrug. “I hope the mission isn’t dangerous.”

 

“It has its risks but it’ll be worth it.” Naruto shrugged, though Shikamaru could hear the slightest tremor in her voice.

 

It was wise though, that she didn’t explain that the ‘risk’ was death and the Nine-Tails running ramped. Although Shikamaru did have fear buried deep in his stomach, he knew that he had nothing to worry about. Naruto had taken some of the most close-minded, arrogant, and aggressive people in the village and made them some of her biggest supporters. One giant fox with an anger management issue would be no trouble for her.

 

“When do you leave?” Airi asked, running her hand over her husband’s back to remove the tension he was feeling.

 

“Tomorrow morning,” Naruto sighed, “but in the mean time I’m here with you guys.”

 

“Mum is cooking Naruto a goodbye dinner tonight, so that’s something.”

 

He was glad that the group didn’t insist on fan fair for Naruto’s last dinner. He could tell that Naruto just wanted to be left alone. Whenever the others were distracted, Shikamaru noticed that Naruto would let her smile slip just a little and she would look nervous, or even frightened. Her father, the Fourth Hokage, had put the Nine-Tails in her, with a specially designed seal because, even before meeting her he had known that she could do what the previous Jinchurikis had perhaps never even been able to comprehend. There was no denying though, that there were dangers. To pretend that there wasn’t would to be an idiot. And Naruto was no idiot.

 

Hinata said goodbye to them all shortly before Yoshino and Aunt Momiji announced that dinner was ready. Aunt Momiji asked Naruto about her new apartment as they ate. Ryota, who sat beside him, had bumped his fist against Shikamaru’s knee, in the only form of silent support he could give. Shikamaru was thankful for it, even if he didn’t really need it anymore. He knew that Naruto’s apartment was a haven for both of them, not just the blonde. He couldn’t exactly announce that to his cousin though. Ryota would want to know what he meant by that and what Naruto had done to make him feel that way. If his cousin was to ask those questions, Shikamaru would not be able to hold back his blush.

 

A quiet dinner seemed to be exactly what Naruto needed, especially when it was followed up with her lying her head on Shikamaru’s lap as he read a book and ran his fingers through her hair. Any fear or tension she had held throughout the day melted away under his fingers. She gave a soft whine when he moved his hand away from her head. When that didn’t make him start again she peaked one eye open.

 

“You’re falling asleep. You should go to bed.”

 

“Only if you come with me,” she whispered back.

 

She gave him a look that made his insides flip and his heart to race. Looking around he noticed that the only other person awake was Ino. Noticing this, Naruto stood up, taking his hand and pulling him off the couch.

 

“We’re going to head to bed,” Naruto told Ino, making the other blonde look up from her notes.

 

“Good night. And, Naruto, if I don’t see you before you leave, good luck on your mission, and I’ll see you when you get back.”

 

Naruto nodded before the two said goodnight to Ino. Shikamaru let Naruto lead him by the hand into their bedroom but the moment the door was closed he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. He held her close as thoughts he desperately wanted to voice washed through his mind.

 

_Don’t go!_

_Stay with me_

_Stay hidden._

_Please be here when I come back from this war._

_Please don’t find out about the war!_

_Don’t go!_

 

Knowing he couldn’t actually say any of that he let the words be lost between their lips. Part of him wished that Naruto could tell what he wanted to say but he knew that she couldn’t do as he asked. She had to leave, she had to leave him, and eventually, she would find out about the war and when she did, she would rush in to help anyone she could. He just hoped that when that time came that they had dwindled the enemy’s numbers. But that was something he could leave until tomorrow to worry about. At that moment he just wanted to focus on Naruto. The touch of her lips, the feel of her skin under his fingertips, and the feeling of safety they had that would vanish completely in the next couple of days. The soft moan that Naruto gave into his mouth certainly helped with redirecting his attention.

 

/ / / / / /

 

He woke up before Naruto, giving him the opportunity to kiss her awake. When she opened her eyes she gave him a soft smile as she stretched. She sighed when she saw the clock though.

 

“I have to meet Captain Yamato at the east gate in an hour,” she lamented.

 

“I hate that it’s so soon,” Shikamaru agreed.

 

With clear reluctance, Naruto got up and darted from the room to have a shower. It seemed only moments later Shikamaru was walking Naruto to the gate to meet the rest of the team that was journeying with the blonde. Captain Yamato was talking to another man who Shikamaru assumed was from the Sealing Corp.

 

The two stopped just out of ear shot of the older men before Shikamaru pulled Naruto close. “Try to be safe cause I’m going to be pissed if you don’t come back to me. I’ve grown kind of fond of your company.”

 

Naruto gave a snort of laughed. “Well, with that incentive how can I not come home?”

 

“And don’t forget the letters I wrote you. Whilst I will work hard to convince you again that I love you when you get home it would be nice if we could just pick up from where we left off.”

 

“I suppose I can read the letters,” Naruto commented in a voice that sounded as though it was a lot of effort for her. “And I have something to tell you when I get back.”

 

“Can’t you tell me now?” he asked, only getting a cheeky smile and a shake of the head in reply. “Why not?”

 

“It’s more fun this way. Plus now you can know what it feels like whenever I’ve left, not knowing what I was coming back to.”

 

“Troublesome woman!” Shikamaru playfully snapped, silencing her laugher with a kiss.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Naruto promised before she kissed him goodbye. With one last smile she stepped out of his hold and made her way over to the waiting men. With a wave at Shikamaru she walked out of the gate.

 

Heaving a melancholy sigh Shikamaru turned and made his way back to the estate, already running through the formations that had been planned for the army made up of all the various ninja villages. He had been informed the other day by his father that Shikamaru was being placed as the strategist in one of the largest squadrons, meaning his strategies could spell the failure of the war. However, he wasn’t going to let himself fail. Not just for Naruto, but for those he will be fighting beside.

 

**_The next chapter will probably be very loooooooong. I might end up cutting it in half but probably not so it could take a fair while to update, especially with Christmas coming up. R and R_ **


	63. The Monster You Know

** Naruto’s POV **

 

She hadn’t even realised that she pushed her limits with Shikamaru.  Even when she pulled pranks and was loud to get attention she never drew individual attention to herself. Except when Shikamaru ended up with chalk in his hair. It wasn’t that she couldn’t help laughing at him. It hadn’t bubbled up in a way that she couldn’t force back down. At the time she had figured she acted the way she did because Shikamaru looked so much like his father who had always been kind but it was Shikamaru’s attention afterwards that made Naruto realise why she had stepped out of her usual bounds. He had never looked at her with hatred or disgust. Normally his eyes glazed over her, not really noticing her. Unlike the other students he didn’t see her as annoying, and unlike Choji he didn’t see her as an eyesore. That realisation helped to soothe the sting of Choji’s rejection. She came to this discovery when Shikamaru started to notice her.

 

From the day that she brushed the chalk off him his eyes had stopped glossing over her. On the contrary, his eyes saw her in a sharp focus that Naruto wasn’t sure she was comfortable with. The idea that someone saw her as something other than a monster was foreign to her.  Even those who didn’t spit her name with acid often had a formal, distant air to them. But Shikamaru hadn’t been formal. He had studied her. Ever inch, every gesture, every inflection. And that terrified her. What if she really was the monster everyone said? What if she was an incompetent moron?

 

Even though she was scared, she also didn’t want Shikamaru to stop. It was exciting, to be seen with something other than hatred. There was something about her that intrigued him. So when he asked her to spend time with him and his friends she had said yes, even if it meant being near Choji. Maybe she didn’t have to worry about becoming a monster, maybe she could become something else and Shikamaru could help her discover what that was. She let him study her, even though he discovered she couldn’t read. Instead of hurting her with the information he used it to help her. It was the first kind act someone had done for her since Choji’s rejection, and she held her breath, waiting to find where it would go wrong. But it didn’t.

 

As they grew older, Shikamaru’s gestures became more subtle, gentler, more frequent, and yet bolder. Every time he did something she had to remind herself that he was just being kind. That he probably pitied her. Even when constantly reminding herself of this she still fought hard to commit every touch and kind word to memory. When they left the academy she had thought those memories would have been enough. She had never expected to miss Shikamaru’s annalistic gaze. Was she no longer interesting? Or had he realised she was a monster and wanted to be as far from her as possible?

 

It began to bother her that Choji liked to frequent Ichiraku ramen. Whenever she saw him appear at the food stand she would feel herself smile and look around for a bored looking boy. The disappointment that followed not seeing said boy was a sharp reminder that she was a monster and no longer interesting enough for Shikamaru to seek out.

 

She had tried to smother that feeling, especially when she was riding on the exhilaration of completing an A rank mission. And yet she had felt her smile drop at seeing the singular Genin joining her and Sasuke at the ramen stand. They had swapped stories about their recent missions, Sasuke pressing Naruto to tell Choji about the bridge named after her. When they left nearly an hour later Sasuke started laughing.

 

“What?” she sighed, wondering what weird thing set him off this time.

 

“Trust the emotionally repressed one to like the emotionally suppressed guy.” When the blonde just raised an eyebrow in confusion he rolled his eyes. “You, you dummy, like Shikamaru! You were like a pouting little pup when you realised he wasn’t with Choji. I thought you had a thing for him in the academy but now I know for certain.”

 

“You’re imagining things. You’ve been spending too much time with Sakura and now you just want to spread gossip,” Naruto huffed. In reply her teammate just laughed.

 

“Aha, and I’m going to enjoy watching you and Nara awkwardly circle each other.” He grinned at the glare that Naruto gave him.

 

She hated the sly smiles Sasuke gave her from then on when she would unconsciously scan crowds. Every time she saw that look she would scoff and lower herself off her toes and pretend she didn’t care who was near her. That didn’t stop the comments he made whenever they were alone. His favourite time to do so was when they were on missions. Naruto knew that if she yelled at him to shut up, Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura would have too many questions for them, which would just give him more amusement. On one particular mission she found herself unable to not blow up at him.

 

“Have you seen your boyfriend lately?” Sasuke taunted as Naruto stood in thigh high water, scaring fish into the path of Sasuke’s kunai.

 

“Shut up,” Naruto snapped, gathering the fish that Sasuke had already speared. She shoved them into the boy’s arms before beginning to walk off towards camp.

 

“If your relationship is having that much trouble already maybe you should ask Sakura for advice,” Sasuke snickered.

 

Turning sharply, Naruto went to threaten him with bodily harm if he breathed a word to the pink haired girl. However, before she could even make a sound she was slapped… by a fish. Blinking in surprise, the blonde looked down at Sasuke, who was doubled over laughing.

 

“I cannot describe the smell and sliminess that is now on my face,” Naruto shuttered, only for Sasuke to laugh harder. With an annoyed huff she jumped forward, knocking Sasuke over and stealing his shoe. She lightly slapped him with the soul of the sandal before taking off running, making the boy hobble after her, demanding the return of his footwear. She refused until Kakashi-Sensei made Sasuke ask nicely.

 

When she saw Shikamaru again as they waited for the Chunin Exams to start she was thankful that Sakura was with them. If she hadn’t been Sasuke would have surely started whispering things in her ear and laughing. Instead he just shot her a look before sneakily nudging her closer to the Nara.

 

When her teammate did that she became incredibly aware of her breathing and her heart racing. She tried to focus on slowing both whilst listening to the information being dumped on them. There was a stiffness to her body that came from the inquisitive stare that was analysing her. The feeling was familiar and exciting but also terrified her. He was probably studying her to see if she was still a monster. If only she wasn’t. She had only seen Shikamaru once since discovering what she had caged inside. There was this thought that nipped at the back of her mind that what if Shikamaru knew now because she did, that he had somehow read her thoughts and knew how truly dangerous she was?

 

From then on she didn’t have to scan a crowd in the hope of finding Shikamaru. She wasn’t sure what changed, since Shikamaru didn’t seem to be studying her like he used to, but she found herself in his company anyway. Part of their sudden companionship came from Shikamaru’s sensei. Whenever Asuma-Sensei saw her he would joyfully declare that they needed a break from training, or would press them both into talking. Shikamaru was never one for many words and Naruto became uncomfortably aware of the fact that she couldn’t bring up the Nine-Tails or that her new trainer was trying to help her use his chakra. These two factors often led to the two Genins standing in silence as Asuma-Sensei muttered about hopeless youth under his breath.

 

Even though the man was oddly fascinated by his student’s friendship he was a kind man. When Naruto was suffering from chakra depletion he had taken it upon himself to make sure she had dinner and was walked home. Admittedly she had enjoyed the dinner, even if the sensei did disappear towards the start. It hadn’t been until Shikamaru caught her as she toppled forward towards the hot plate that she realised that he had never really made physical contact with her since they were little and he had found her in the forest. He had hit her on the back when he had made her laugh with a mouthful of food but it wasn’t the same as the gentle grasp he had of her shoulder, or the way his fingers had lingered on her shoulder when he pushed her back into the seat. After she had had food, allowing her to wake up, she tried to start a conversation with Shikamaru, remembering how she had missed him over the last six months. Surprisingly, the Nara reciprocated her attempts and found them easily joking and telling each other stories about their training.

 

After the dinner she had with him she had to focus on training again, which unfortunately landed her in the hospital. However, she woke to Shikamaru’s smiling face, even after she exploded in panic he still smiled, thankful that she had recovered. She hadn’t thought to question why he had been in her hospital room, and she hadn’t felt worried that she had been vulnerable and instead found the idea of him sitting with her comforting. Even when she felt the same dark presence as whenever she saw Gaara it was Shikamaru standing with her that kept her level headed. He was much smarter than her and much calmer. Even when she admitted that she was a monster, a demon that could rival whatever Gaara thought was in him Shikamaru didn’t flinch. Instead he gave her an angry look as he forced her to look at him.

 

 “I don’t understand this demon thing you said but you are not a monster!” He put one hand on Naruto’s flat stomach. “Even if some sick bastard put a demon spirit in you that wouldn’t make you a demon or a monster.”

 

Naruto’s heart started beating hard enough that for a moment she worried that it was going to break her chest apart. When Shikamaru took her hand and led her to Choji’s hospital room she prayed that he wouldn’t let go. She needed his touch. She had told him she was a monster. She had wanted him to run. They had become closer since the start of the Chunin exam and the idea of him finding out what she was later was too painful. She wanted him to leave on her terms. But he hadn’t ran, instead he reassured her that even ‘if’ she had a demon inside her she could never be a monster. She had had to fight the desire to wrap her arms around him as tightly as she could.

 

She settled for holding his hand and when Choji went to the bathroom she had braved to reach up and gently run her fingers over the bruise forming on his jaw. She had caused it and yet Shikamaru gave her a lazy smile that made her face feel warm. There was still dread buried inside her though.

 

That fear shook her when Shikamaru had had to leave her, Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensei’s dog to give them time to catch up with Gaara and the two other Sand ninjas. She had planned to volunteer to stay behind, realising whoever did were liable to die. When Shikamaru had declared that it had to be him she had wanted to scream no, had thought she had screamed no. She was the expendable one. She would have argued with him if it wasn’t clear that he couldn’t be persuaded. She had also felt a wave of violence come from Gaara. She couldn’t leave Sasuke to fight him alone. However, she had to throw over her shoulder that Shikamaru had to catch up to them. He wasn’t allowed to die!

 

She never said that she wasn’t allowed to die though. The moment she had been able to sense Sasuke she knew something was dangerously wrong. The entire mission was going sideways. They had only a bunch of Genins and one Chunin to verse powerful opponents, she had been trapped inside a dirt dome and thought Shikamaru had betrayed her, and they kept losing allies. And when she finally caught up to Sasuke he just gave her a sad smile.

 

“Who else was on the team?” he asked.

 

“Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru.”

 

“Hmm. Do you love him? Shikamaru, I mean.” Sasuke knelt down, washing his hands in the river.

 

“What? No!” She frowned at her teammate, wondering why he was acting strange.

 

“Too bad. If you did and he died, it could be like a part of you died instead. That would be better.” Sasuke stood up, drying his hands on his pants leg. “But unfortunately even if it might work that way, we’ll never know.”

 

“Why would you want to kill Shikamaru though?” She took a tentative step towards him, assessing his relaxed stance.

 

“Because I don’t want to kill you,” Sasuke admitted mournfully.

 

“Sasuke, let’s go back to the village. Sakura is worried about you and we’ve been out all night.” She tried to give him an encouraging smile but was fairly certain it was a grimace instead.

 

“You know I need to defeat my brother.” Sasuke still hadn’t turned to face her as he whispered to the water lapping at his feet. “And I finally found out what I have to do to be strong enough.”

 

With a shaky breath Naruto asked the question that her mind screamed to not utter. “What do you have to do?”

 

“I should have guessed it would be you,” Sasuke continued as though he hadn’t heard her. “I tried to ice everyone out after my brother, the one I cared about the most, betrayed me. And yet, somehow I knew when I first saw you that you were going to be the exception, you were going to be the one person I couldn’t keep out. You’re my sister.” He finally turned to look at her, his face filled with regret. “I love you, Naruto.”

 

Although she opened her mouth to reply, nothing came out. She wasn’t sure what to reply. Sasuke was like her brother and the fact that he returned the sentiment should have filled her with joy. Instead something about the way he said it filled her with fear. She had the thought perhaps love was nothing but fear, fear for the person you loved, whether it be for their safety or for your own.

 

“That’s my key to being strong enough to defeat my brother, Naruto. I have to kill my best friend. And that’s you. You’re the only one I care about.”

 

As her world tilted Sasuke charged. She barely had time to stumble back, missing Sasuke’s kunai at her throat by centimetres. If it hadn’t been for Kakashi-Sensei’s and Pervy-Sage’s training she wouldn’t have been able to instinctively pull out a kunai of her own to block his next blow. The strength of the swing reverberated through her arm. She gritted her teeth when Sasuke twisted the blade, making it bite into her fingers. Pushing back, ignoring the slippery blood that ran down her hand, she forced Sasuke to step back, giving her the opportunity to jump away.

 

She wanted to scream at him to stop but she knew it wouldn’t have worked. His face was set into a hard expression. His attacks were précised, calculated. No matter what though, Naruto couldn’t bring herself to retaliate. A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she couldn’t win the fight if she was holding herself back and her opponent was fighting to kill. Oddly enough, the voice sounded like Shikamaru instead of one of her teachers. She couldn’t listen to it though. She couldn’t attack Sasuke with more than blunted teeth.

 

Knocking him out, that was the answer. Knocking him unconscious and dragging him back to the village. But there was no denying that Sasuke wasn’t holding back. She had hoped that when it came down to the fatal blow that Sasuke wouldn’t follow through.

 

That hope was ripped from her mind as she felt her flesh tear apart, birds screeching in her ear. The electricity ran through her body, making her heart spatter. Naruto took a shuttering breath before coughing blood onto Sasuke’s cheek. A tear ran down his face to smear the crimson splatter. As she watched another fall her knees buckled, leaving her to hang heavily on Sasuke’s arm. The weight pushed at her collar bone, making her realise just how far her teammate’s hand was through her body. For a moment she wondered if the electricity would make her glow.

 

The chirping stopped and Sasuke’s free arm came around her waist, holding her up. As he removed the arm spearing her chest she noticed blood and the clinging sent of charred flesh. Naruto looked up at Sasuke’s face, not hearing the words that tumbled from his lips as she struggled to breath.

 

 _I just wanted to save you,_ she thought.

 

 **Are you going to let him win like this?** a voice asked in her mind. It was rough, and angry, with a cynical wit to it. She had heard the voice before. She used to talk to it when locked in the Iron Box for days. It fed her fire, telling her to not go out in such a pathetic way. She had thought it was an imaginary friend at the time. Now she had her doubts. **I’m not letting some Uchiha kill me so you better find your feet.**

 

_It’s hard. I can’t feel them._

 

 **Try kicking him, that might help** , the voice sniggered. **You useless brat. I suppose I can help you if it means I won’t die.**

 

She watched Sasuke’s eyes widen as red chakra flowed off her violently. Unfiltered rage filled Naruto as her heart continued to spatter. Her ripped, charcoal flesh closed, hiding her blackened heart. Whilst she had control over her limbs she had little control over her intentions. She matched Sasuke blow for blow. Every injury he landed healed before a drop of blood managed to hit the ground. Even with her new fighting drive, when her kunai was going to strike Sasuke’s jugular she stopped herself, costing her valuable energy. As she found herself hitting the bank of the river hard and her heart giving one final, pitiful pulse she couldn’t regret not taking that deadly strike on her brother. He was her best friend, even as he killed her.

 

When she opened her eyes to pain spiking continuously through her body she felt a stab of regret. Sasuke had tried to kill her, was lost down a path that she might not be able to save him from and the one thing she could give him she had withheld. Gritting her teeth against the cry of pain clawing at her throat she sat up, picking Sasuke’s forehead protector off the bedside table. She knew it was his because it had a deep scratch through the Leaf symbol. The mark of a rogue ninja!

 

Naruto had no idea how long she sat and stared at the metal plate, her eyes becoming unfocused many times. She slowly turned her head when she heard the door open, assuming it was one of her doctors. However, it was Shikamaru, smiling at her lightly as he leant against the doorframe, arms crossed.

 

“Well, well, so you’re awake, huh?” Shikamaru’s voice rumbled through the room, soothing some of the guilt and questions running throughout her mind.

 

“Shikamaru!” she whispered, her lips tugging into a little smile as seeing him safe.

 

Next moment the boy had crossed the room, pulling Naruto into his arms. She flinched at first, remembering Sasuke’s embrace as he pulled his arm out of her chest. The smell of fresh grass calmed her enough to hesitantly put her arms around Shikamaru, her battered heart giving a light, rapid beat, something she had never felt before. Hearing the Chunin’s own heart beat steadily in her ear made her tighten her grip, worried that Shikamaru would slip away and leave her alone.

 

“Don’t do that again!” Shikamaru muttered into her ear as his fingers weaved through her hair. “Never again do I want to hear that you’ve died.”

 

The raw pain that Naruto heard in his voice made her throat close and her eyes to water. The contrast between Sasuke’s mournful embrace and Shikamaru’s caring, terrified one made her laugh softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

When Shikamaru eventually let her go in favour of sitting at the end of her bed she felt lonely, already longing for his hold again. She wished even more that he would reach out for her when she explained what had happened after they had separated during the mission. Admitting that Sasuke was gone nearly broke her. She decided to turn the subject to a topic she had to apologise for.

 

“Shikamaru, what I said in the earth dome…”

 

“Forget it,” the Nara cut in with a gentle smile. “I was trying to be convincing so if I got you believing it I must have been a good actor.”

 

“Even if you forgive me I want you to know that I’m sorry for doubting you. I’ll never do it again.” And she meant it. Even if it was hard for her to trust people she did trust Shikamaru and had been truly shaken when he openly stated that he was going to betray them. She should have known he was faking it, but the sight of Choji opened old wounds.

 

She drew a deep breath when Shikamaru put a hand on her shin and gave a light squeeze. That small touch was enough to banish the loneliness, and helped to cushion the blow of Sakura’s disregard of her. Her pleas for forgiveness fell on uncaring ears. Sakura assuming that Naruto had recklessly jumped into battle leading to her failing to save Sasuke cut much deeper. Shikamaru growling at Sakura in defence of Naruto was the only thing that gave her the determination to swear that she was going to return Sasuke to the village. She didn’t add that she would be doing so for herself, not for Sakura.

 

When Sakura and Shikamaru were shooed out of her hospital room she kept the brave face on, even with Pervy-Sage. She refused to have anyone talk her out of saving Sasuke. Whenever she thought of letting him go the image of him crying as he tried to kill her appeared in her mind, the anguish on his face, the unheard words. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her.

 

The sight of her jacket with a hole over the heart didn’t help. When Shikamaru visited her again an hour later she finally broke. She barely managed to say how Sasuke had said he had to kill her because she was his best friend. Her voice had broken off towards the end. Shikamaru had apparently managed to catch her words or read her lips because he pulled her into his embrace, letting her cry into his chest. She always tried to not cry in general and crying in front of someone was something she refused to do. And yet, this was not the first time she had shown vulnerability whilst in Shikamaru’s arms. She still remembered when he had found her in the forest freezing to death. His hold then was as comforting and needing as it was now.

 

The next day she felt lighter than she expected she would. Her body was still stiff and pained but she wasn’t repeatedly questioning how she could have saved Sasuke. Shikamaru’s continued presence allowed her to keep those thoughts at bay for longer. She even went so far as to engage in some good natured teasing with the boy when he started asking about who she had had a crush on years before. She didn’t tell him who she had had feelings for but she did tell him the circumstances, something she hadn’t even told Sasuke.

 

Shikamaru’s gentle touches kept her together. When she accidentally aggravated her stomach muscles that were recovering from electrocution his caress helped to brush the pain off. His fear and anger at her carelessness made her work harder at calming herself but it wasn’t until she was listening to his heart beat that she managed to slow her own. If he hadn’t visited her that day she wasn’t sure she would have been able to put herself back together.

 

Unfortunately once she was healed she was to leave the village. Whilst that was something she was looking forward too, since she would be training to become stronger, she wished that she had had time to say goodbye to those she cared about. This regret was what made her surprised when she sensed Shikamaru’s chakra near her. She sent Pervy-Sage off ahead of her before turning to the Nara.

 

“How did you know I was there?” He walked closer, noticing that their street was empty.

 

“I sensed your chakra. I’m getting better at it.” Naruto grinned. “Did you come to say goodbye?”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Shikamaru admitted. “Make sure you actually train.”

 

“You’re one to talk. Don’t get yourself beat up while I am gone, and know I will come back stronger than you. Believe it.” Naruto pointed a finger at Shikamaru.

 

Shikamaru chuckled at her before his jaw set. When he stepped forward sharply she flinched but that instinct was lulled when she felt his hands cupping her jaw. She had no fear when he lunged, a sensation that was new to her. Shikamaru kissed her. The first thing that came to mind was that this kiss was much different to her accidental one with Sasuke. When she had gotten over her shock of the fall and realised she was kissing her soon-to-be teammate she had been filled with disgust, which quickly morphed into fear when she had felt the hostile chakra aimed at her. This time there was no danger, no horror, she was safe and it was actually quite pleasant.

 

Her mind had barely processed what was happening when Shikamaru pulled back. For a moment she felt a stab of disappointment as she felt his hands let go of her and stepped away. Shikamaru looked like he was waiting for her to say something but she honestly couldn’t think of what she should say to someone who suddenly kissed her. There was a momentary thought that perhaps she was meant to thank him before she mentally slapped herself.

 

“Wha… I…”

 

“Naruto, I-”

 

“NARUTO, HURRY UP!” Pervy-Sage’s loud voice cut over Shikamaru, making Naruto silently curse at his timing.

 

“I have to go,” she realised, not noticing she voiced the words. She realised why Shikamaru had chosen now to kiss her. “I won’t be back for two years.”

 

“I know.”

 

Those two words sent Naruto’s mind crashing. She was right. She pushed down the confusing emotions that started to appear at that realisation. Instead she said goodbye as she raced off to the gate.

 

Pervy-Sage and Naruto had travelled for barely two hours when the man smirked at her. “So did that Nara boy kiss you?”

 

Naruto felt her face bloom red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Don’t be creepy!”

 

/ / / / / /

 

Sporadically for the next two years Pervy-Sage would bring up Shikamaru. Naruto hadn’t known that her teacher had such high regards for someone she wasn’t certain he had talked to. During one particular occasion when she was trying to use her chakra to sense Pervy-Sage’s presence and failing, she finally sighed, having enough of the man’s pestering.

 

“Pervy-Sage, it was one kiss, two years ago!” she snapped, jumping to her feet and straightening out her dress.

 

“So you admit there was a kiss!” Pervy-Sage declared in triumph, making Naruto groan.

 

“Yes, okay,” Naruto snapped. “He kissed me. But whatever made him kiss me is gone. It was two years ago.”

 

“How do you know that he doesn’t feel the same?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Because it was two years ago! Besides, I think there’s a little fact that he doesn’t know about,” she gestured to her figure, wrapped in a forest green sundress, “you know.”

 

“That’s actually a good point,” Pervy-Sage admitted, gnawing on his lip. “But he’s a smart kid so maybe he’s worked it out.” Naruto snorted. “Or you could tell him, he might not mind.”

 

“No!” Naruto yelped. “What about if someone else in the village finds out?”

 

Pervy-Sage sighed. “You need to relax. He wouldn’t tell anyone if he knew why you kept it a secret, and even so you are strong enough to protect yourself.”

 

“Not if half the village attacks me,” she squeaked.

 

Her large teacher rose to his feet, towering over the girl. He put his hands on her shoulders. “Kid, you’re strong enough to protect yourself, and you have friends who will defend her. Besides… I wasn’t going to say so but the Nara kid knows your gender. And at least has an idea as to why you’re hiding it.”

 

“You told him!” Naruto yelped, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

“No. The day after your mission to save Uchiha, I found Nara in your hospital room. I got a chance to talk to him and he admitted it then, that’s also when I realised he liked you.”

 

“So, he knows?” Naruto asked slowly. “And he’s okay that I’ve been lying? And his not going to tell anyone?”

 

Pervy-Sage shrugged, his gaze going skyward. “Like I said, he’s a smart kid.”

 

“I guess.” Naruto paused. “You’re not lying to me, are you?”

 

“Of course not! Why would I?” Pervy-Sage straightened up, grinning. “Anyway, the bartender told me about this town that’s on our way back to the village that I want to stop at.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh, well, there are a few people with sensory chakra that I thought could help you.” At Naruto’s raised eyebrow he sighed in defeat. “And they have very popular hot springs that are unisex.”

 

“Of course,” Naruto groaned. “If you’re going to take us on a detour you better message Old Granny.”

 

/ / / / /

 

She had to admit that the town had been nice, and she was thankful that she was able to find someone to teach her sensory chakra, even if he had a punishment game for failures. Even though she enjoyed herself she wasn’t too happy that their detour took six months. She had had to threaten to send a letter to Old Granny herself as to why they were taking so long before Pervy-Sage agreed to leave. Admittedly their stay had gone on so long because of her training and Pervy-Sage publishing his latest novel so at least it hadn’t been entirely because of Pervy-Sage not wanting to stop ogling naked women.

 

The sight of the village, looking as she remembered, though Old Granny’s face on the Hokage Mountain, made her grin. She turned to look in the direction of Sasuke’s apartment with the intention of going to see him only to remember with an uncomfortable clarity that he was gone. Her hand touched where the chidori had torn through her chest. Pervy-Sage had assured her a number of times that there was no scar but even so Naruto still believed that when the light hit her skin she could see a star shaped mark at the centre of Sasuke’s target. With her tan it was more obvious to her eyes and yet Pervy-Sage kept insisting that she was seeing things.

 

Plastering a happy smile on her face, she climbed down from the street lamp that she had scaled to get a view of the village. With her training she could feel her natural defences of chakra sensing humming. It surprised her to realise how easily she scanned the chakra around her for threats. Over the two years worth of travel she had lowered her barriers but apparently they were quicker to come back than she thought possible. She tried to sense chakra signatures she might recognised, like Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, or Shikamaru’s, but she was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of people in the village.

 

Shaking off the dizziness such an experience caused, she pulled her chakra back in. Until she saw them in person there would be no way for her to memorise their chakra, allowing for her to find them whenever she wished. It wasn’t hard for her to find Sakura, given that the pink haired girl found them on route to the Hokage Tower. Naruto wished she hadn’t when Sakura hit her. All she had said was that her teammate hadn’t changed at all. Admittedly, Naruto herself would have disliked someone saying she was the same person she was years before, but Sakura didn’t appear to think that her younger self truly needed to grow.

 

When Shikamaru entered the office she recognised him instantly. For a moment she wondered if he was going to kiss her again. She had written him a letter that commented how she didn’t mind the kiss, but she doubted that it would have stopped his feelings from going away. Even knowing that he wouldn’t care for her anymore she let herself hope as he surveyed her form.

 

Then Sakura had commented harshly that Naruto hadn’t changed and Shikamaru agreed with her. She was reminded sharply of the difference between Shikamaru’s and her own worth. He was too kind, too smart, too… whole. She had fought hard to earn the village’s respect, but deep down she knew she was still a monster.

 

Shikamaru whispered to her that he was glad she hadn’t changed, something that both helped to soothe her pain and multiplied it at the same time. When she tried to subtly look at Shikamaru she noticed the woman standing next to him. She was pretty and strong looking, someone a person could easily see Shikamaru being with. Her eyes held a deadly intelligence that could match the Nara’s, one that Naruto could never hope to hold. And lastly, the way she held herself had a confidence to it that Naruto tried to fake but always fell short on.

 

To suppress the envy and self-pity that was crawling up Naruto’s throat she decided to focus on what Old Granny had said about a fight. She was relieved to find out that she wouldn’t be fighting Shikamaru or his girlfriend. The last thing she needed was to be beaten by the mystery woman. Instead her opponent was to be Kakashi-Sensei, and she quickly realised she had the perfect tool to use against him.

 

Before she climbed out the window she shot Pervy-Sage a glare. It was his stupid voice over two and a half years that had made her actually hope that Shikamaru cared. And it was that little whisper that sent her mind spiralling. So many thoughts and questions rocketed around inside her that she couldn’t even comprehend one of them.

 

She figured her best option was to do what she always did with complicated thoughts and emotions. She had enough to worry about without her heart giving a painful beat whenever she thought of the superior woman standing next to Shikamaru. The relief and doubt she felt when Shikamaru denied dating the woman just showed Naruto how much control he had over her. That realisation made her touch her ‘nonexistent’ scar.

 

Very few people through her life had had the power to control her. Huruma had been able to control her, in a literal sense. Mostly, the horrible woman would use Naruto’s friendship with Varric to her advantage. And Naruto had known, when she found Waku dangling that she had been his weakness, his leash, bound tighter than the rope around his neck. She had thought she had learnt her lesson that day, that to care was to suffer. But then a little boy and his family had been nice to her when Huruma had taken her new allowance from her to ‘pay for Yasu’s formula’. She had never had someone her own age give her an act of kindness simply to be kind. She had cared, and then she had felt pain. She had grown to love Sasuke, and he almost literally ripped out her heart. Now she felt like she stood on the edge of a caesium filled with inky blackness and if Shikamaru chose to push her in it would hurt more than she would be able to handle.

 

She just had to remind herself. She was a monster and had to stay away from him. And yet, she flirted with him, she gave him a kiss when he was too drunk to know better. Even after he had rambled in a slur about loving Temari, she had kissed him. She stole the moment she didn’t deserve, that weren’t hers, and she didn’t care. Part of her enjoyed this reckless behaviour of hers. If Shikamaru loved Temari, but showed Naruto affection the only one that would be hurt was herself. She had suffered nothing but pain, she would happily endure more for the illusion of being needed and desired. She couldn’t bring herself to care how much Shikamaru was willing to use her as long as she was able to pretend that he only thought of her with every touch, or smile he gave her.

 

There was also a part of her that whispered, tempted, that maybe Shikamaru would come to care for her if she showed him affection that Temari wasn’t. That small voice became a near deafening one when she found out that Shikamaru had not been talking about the Sand ninja. At that piece of knowledge a question sounded through her mind that brought every bit of emotion she had managed to bury back with a pounding thump of her heart. What if he was talking about her? He knew about the Nine-Tails and didn’t care. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to silence the other voice in her head, the one that liked to remind her that she was a monster, that she was worthless. That voice questioned why Shikamaru be talking about her if he could be with anyone else, someone who wasn’t broken.

 

She smothered that voice when she was summoned to the destroyed village. The doubt about hers and Shikamaru’s relationship that had welled inside her during her training with the toads were silenced as she took in the village. Her chakra instantly reached out, searching for those she cared most about. She wasn’t able to find Kakashi-Sensei, making her chakra reach out for Shikamaru and wrap around his own.

 

No matter how much personal insecurity she had, defeating Pain was not something she was going to blink at. He had taken Pervy-Sage from her, he was the student who betrayed their master, who had killed not one but two of her senseis, and, when she sent a clone to Shikamaru’s side, she saw the pain on his face and the damage to his leg. She didn’t let her anger consumer her. Pervy-Sage’s voice rang in her mind as she sized Pain up.

 

_“If you let your emotions rule you, you may as well stick yourself with your own kunai. There’s no difference, kid. Emotions can be powerful, but dangerous if not used properly.”_

 

She had always seen emotions as a weakness. Pervy-Sage had spent a good portion of their two years training trying to teach her that sometimes they were your greatest ally. But when facing one of her greatest rivals her emotions were like telling all her fears to Huruma. Instead she reminded herself that she had been trained by three of the best ninjas and she was going to get justice for two of them.

 

Pain was a powerful opponent, or plural. And she realised what it took Hinata’s clansmen a while to figure out and relay to her. With each Pain that was destroyed, the others gained a power boost. She knew she had to be careful. As the battle went on she lost strength and time. But at the same time she needed the Pains to deplete so that the real one’s chakra would light up as a beacon for her. She had tried stretching her chakra out to find him but found she couldn’t whilst trying to concentrate on the fight.

 

Even with the help of the two Nara men she found her strength giving out. She still had this Pain, the one who had been Pervy-Sage’s student, and still had the real Pain to find and beat. When Pain, who the toads had told her was once named Yahiko, stabbed her with some of his rods she wasn’t even sure if she cried out. However, she felt her throat tear as she screamed at Shikamaru to run. When she looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes she started to cry. She could sense his chakra dipping dangerously. Reaching out with her chakra, her fingers twitching, she funnelled her own into the man. The more she gave him though, the more he used. She could feel it. Her natural healing chakra was straining to heal the damage to Shikamaru’s chakra veins. If she had hesitated for a second in giving him her remaining energy he would be dead. And when she looked at him, trying to fight off Pain whilst also trying to remove the rod in her stomach she knew he didn’t care how close he came to death.

 

“I’m not leaving you, you idiot.”

 

All the fight drained from her body as spots danced in her vision and her body burnt.

 

**Keep this up, kid, and you’re going to die. Back off!**

 

Naruto ignored the rough voice. Shikamaru’s refusal to leave led to Pain throwing him high into the air. Pressure pressed against her ears, the silence painful. Stretching out her hand she tried to send out her chakra. She had encompassed him in her chakra before, when they were younger. If she made the sphere strong enough he would be safe.

 

**Are you trying to kill yourself?**

 

 _I’m trying to save Shikamaru!_ As she was pulled into the space within connecting her and the Nine-Tails time slowed.

 

**You don’t have enough chakra for that.**

 

_Then give me some of yours! Because, I’m not dumb. If I die, you die, and honestly, that would be the best option for the entire world. It would take you at least ten years to reform and in that time the ninja villages can take down the Akatsuki._

 

**You would kill yourself to save the village? After everything they have done to you, after the amount of times I have had to regrow your flesh for you? All for this boy?**

 

_Not just for him._

 

**Didn’t Huruma teach you that it’s not wise to get attached?**

_She did. And getting attached to Shikamaru was probably the most dangerous thing I’ve ever done, especially with what I have planned, but you know what? It was worth it. And so is caring for the village._

**Oh, now I have to hear this plan of yours.** A grumbled chuckle sounded through her mind.

 

_If you promise to save Shikamaru and the village from Pain… I will undo the seal. You can take over my body. I’ll let you turn me into the monster that everyone saw me as. As long as you save everyone, starting with Shikamaru!_

 

Naruto felt a surge of chakra flow through her arm, extending out to wrap around Shikamaru seconds before he was to hit the ground. At the same time Naruto faced the Nine-Tails’ cage. The borrowed chakra was loosening the seal. She stared into the eyes of the beast that had tormented her life, the monster everyone saw when they had looked at her, the reason she knew what it felt like to have ribbons cut from her flesh, the reason she still flinched at creaks in the night.

 

_Should we make the Akatsuki regret every coming after us?_

 

**Sounds like a plan I can get behind.**

 

With a breath, she reached out for the seal separating her from the fox.

 

 

/ /

**_So these chapters a bit harder to write than I expected, hence I’ve decided to break it up into a number of chapters. And you all finally get a Naruto POV chapter. Hope you all like. R and R._ **


	64. Spiraling

**_EVERYONE! PLEASE BREATH!!!_ **

****

**_I am not going to discontinue this story, and if, for some reason, that changes, I promise I will put up a notice and even try to find someone to adopt the story. The reason it’s taken a while to update is it’s difficult to show the flowing time line without being obvious or just repeating things, and you will notice when reading this chapter that I have added some things that one: will change things from cannon a bit, and two: foreshadow things to come._ **

****

**_Also, I have recently gotten a job which takes up a chunk of my time, so if it takes me two months or something to update, don’t freak out._ **

****

**_/ / / / / /_ **

 

Her fingers had barely brushed the seal before a vice clamped around her wrist. Before she could comprehend what had grabbed her she was spun and thrown away from the Nine-Tails’ cage. Whatever threw her had done so gently. She rolled twice before stopping, allowing for her see a man standing before a snarling Nine-Tails. Taking in the messy blonde hair and white robe she wondered where she had seen the man. When he turned to smile at her she studied his tan face and bright blue eyes framed by thick black lashes. She had seen that face, often, but couldn’t pin down from where.

 

“Look at you!” the man said in a lilted voice. He studied Naruto’s face with a wide, cheerful gaze as she slowly rose to her feet. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

When he stepped towards her she took a step back, trying to work out how to get around this stranger to the Nine-Tails. Her weariness made the smile drop off the man’s face and the Nine-Tails chuckle.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the man assured in a soft voice, his hand reaching out for her.

 

Again, she stepped away from him, making the Nine-Tails laugh.

 

“ **She doesn’t know you** ,” he taunted to the stranger. “ **I’ve been her protector, not you**.”

 

It clicked in her mind as the man studied her stance. “You’re the Fourth Hokage!” Instantly Naruto stepped towards the Fourth, punching him in the face and making him tumble to the ground. “You did all this to me!”

 

The Fourth touched his jaw, looking up at Naruto from the ground. “Nice punch. And I put the Nine-Tails in you because I knew you could handle it.”

 

“Seriously? How the hell would you know? I was alive for what, an hour before you turned me into a cage? I was your only choice, an Uzumaki,” Naruto spat.

 

“That’s not true. There was another Uzumaki child in the village.” The Fourth slowly stood up, much like she had, smiling as though he was proud of Naruto’s hit. “But if the Nine-Tails needed a new host I knew you would be the one. Just like I knew you’d be beautiful and strong.”

 

Again he reached out, as though to stroke her face, but was smart enough to not make contact. Instead his hand ghosted the shape of her cheek and jaw as his eyes darted around her face, taking in every detail.

 

Naruto gave a sarcastic laugh, throwing her arms in the air and knocking his hand away. “You don’t know me. You’re just the man who took me from my mother the day I was born to turn me into a prison. Or did she hand me over? Are you the one who banned everyone from telling me her name, or did she want to distance herself from the ‘monster’ you turned me into?”

 

A heartbroken expression covered the Fourth’s face. He took a breath as though to steel himself for the conversation he was facing. “No, that’s not what happened. I had hoped that the Third would tell you the truth when you came of age but I guess not.”

 

“The Third died when I was thirteen.” Naruto crossed her arms. “What was he meant to tell me?”

 

“ **This is going to be good**.”

 

“Do you know what he’s going to say?” she asked the grinning fox.

 

“He does. Let’s move this conversation elsewhere.” The Nine-Tails disappeared, leaving Naruto and the Fourth on a grassy hill. The Fourth smiled, stepping closer to Naruto and trying to put his hands on her shoulders. When she tensed he dropped them, his smile drooping. “The reason I knew you were strong enough is because I knew you’d be like your mother. Her name was Kushina and she was just as powerful and beautiful as you. And had a mean punch too. When she told me she was pregnant I knew there was a chance that the Nine-Tails would get out. So I made a seal for you, one that would allow you to gain control over the Nine-Tails’ power. I knew you could. It was a risk, but if anyone in the world could do it, it would be you.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Naruto exclaimed, wiping at her tears in frustration. She was confused, more questions than ever rolling around her mind. To make matters worse her body was humming for movement, the adrenaline and fear from the fight with Pain still running through her body. She wanted to hear more about her mother, but her thoughts kept moving to the image of Shikamaru kneeling over her, blood running down his pale face and his chakra burning out, only surviving thanks to Naruto funnelling the remainder of her chakra into him.

 

Again, the Fourth smiled softly at her. The look in his eyes was one Naruto couldn’t identify as he reached out to lightly touch her hair.

 

“Haven’t you worked it out yet?” The Fourth studied her face again, trying to soak in all the details.

 

It wasn’t like when Shikamaru studied her. There was something about how the Nara looked at her that made her blush. The Fourth’s gaze didn’t. If anything she felt the desire to stand a little straighter. It was much like when Pervy-Sage or Old Man Hokage would look at her, thinking she didn’t notice. There was a hollow, sadness in their gaze. The Fourth’s gaze was worse. There was a desperate desire to it, as though in a blink he was going to loss everything. Something gripped her stomach tightly as the image of her last interaction with Pervy-Sage flashed through her mind. He had hugged her close before pulling back to cup her face. He had kissed her forehead before whispering into her hair that he was proud of her, and loved her, that before long she would be stronger than him and that he hoped to see that. At the time Naruto had thought Pervy-Sage was drunk and had shrugged off his weird behaviour, whilst silently hoping that he was speaking true. After his death she tried to forget that moment instead of wallowing at the fact that she missed the signs.

 

“Naruto, I knew you were going to be the most talented ninja the Leaf have ever seen because how could I not know that about my own daughter.”

 

Her ears had stopped working. That must have been it. There was no way she heard him correctly. The Fourth… one of the village’s strongest, the person who single-handedly stopped other villages from attacking them was her…

 

“You’re lying!” she snapped. “You’re not my dad. You’re the Fourth Hokage! You… you’re known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. You’re a genius, and a hero. You can’t be my dad.”

 

The Fourth chuckled. “You can’t see the resemblance? Though I bet that if you smile it’ll look like your mother’s. Naruto, I know life couldn’t have been easy for you, with your mother and I gone, and I’m sorry for that. You have no idea how much I wish I could have raised you.”

 

“I still don’t believe you.” Naruto shook her head. “It’s just… a coincidence that we have the same hair… and the same eyes… and tan skin. Okay, yes, that’s a lot but still. Pervy-Sage trained you. He would have known. Why didn’t he tell me?”

 

“Pervy-Sage?” The Fourth chuckled. “I’m guessing you mean Jiraiya-Sensei. He must have loved that. And I’m not sure why he kept it a secret for so long. But I assure you that I am your father.”

 

“If so, how did I get my name?” Naruto challenged, making the Fourth chuckle again.

 

“From ‘Pervy-Sage’s’ novel. I honestly believe you can bring peace into the ninja world.” He reached out to wipe away the tears running down Naruto’s face, only to have her turn away from his touch. “You still don’t believe me? The Nine-Tails can confirm it.”

 

“No, it’s not that.” She turned her back on him. “I just don’t cry in front of people. The only one who has really seen me cry is Shikamaru.”

 

“And who is Shikamaru?” The Fourth asked in a tight voice.

 

“ **Her boyfriend** ,” the Nine-Tails sniggered, making Naruto jump.

 

She hadn’t realised that they were back in front of the cage. Her… father obviously thought her denial would be hard to shake without his help. However, the Fourth’s reaction to the Nine-Tails’ joke was all the confirmation she needed.

 

“He’s her WHAT?” the Fourth snapped.

 

“He’s my friend,” Naruto sighed, before giving the Nine-Tails a hard look, “and he better be alive!”

 

“ **He is. And your end of the deal is about to be done too.** ”

 

“Oh, no it’s not!” snapped the Fourth before he reached over, tightening the seal.

 

“Please tell me that tightening the seal wasn’t literally that easy.”

 

The Fourth laughed. “No, it wasn’t as easy as it looked.”

 

The Nine-Tails started running off a list of swear words, making both the Fourth and Naruto blink.

 

“Watch your language around my daughter,” the Fourth warned.

 

“ **How are you even here?** ” growled the wolf.

 

“I put some of my chakra into the seal to activate if the seal weakens enough to allow eight tails out. Admittedly I mostly did it so I’d have a chance to meet you, Naruto. And I’m glad I did. Though, can I ask you to do one thing for me?”

 

“Um, sure… dad. What is it?”

 

“Stay away from this Shikamaru guy.”

 

“No deal.”

 

The Fourth glared at the Nine-Tails who was chuckling at the man’s unhappiness.

 

“You said something about the seal being designed specifically for me,” Naruto reminded.

 

“Ah, right.” Again the Nine-Tails disappeared in favour of a grassy hill. “The reason the seal can weaken is because it’s designed for you to be able to use the Nine-Tails’ chakra. I knew you’d be able to do what even your mother couldn’t. You can control the Nine-Tails’ power. Very few Jinchurikki have managed to control their tailed beasts but I know you can.”

 

“If it’s so hard to do all that, how can you be so sure I can do it?”

 

“Because you’re my daughter.”

 

“But I’m not as talented as you.”

 

“Even if that was true, and I don’t think it is, the ability to control a tailed beast’s power has nothing to do with talent, and everything to do with the person.” The Fourth reached out his fingers brushing Naruto’s cheek. “Your mother’s chakra is also in the seal. She’ll appear when you need her help.”

 

“She will?” Naruto smiled.

 

“There’s that smile.” The Fourth drew her into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. “I love you so much, Naruto.”

 

“I…um…”

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He drew back, his hands on Naruto’s shoulders. “Now, you were in the middle of a fight, weren’t you?”

 

“Crap, I was!” She looked around for an exit before remembering they were technically in her mind. She looked back at her father, unable to deny the resemblance. “It was nice to finally know who you are, and to meet you… dad.”

 

The Fourth just smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead again. “I am sorry if you had to suffer because of the Nine-Tails. I had hoped the village would see you as the hero you are.”

 

“I…I’m sorry I punched you.”

 

Her father laughed, touching his jaw. “At least I know my girl grew up to be tough. Now are you sure I can’t convince you to stay away from that Shiitake Mushroom?”

 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto chuckled. “And no.”

 

“Damn. Well, I’m still glad I got to see you. But now I have to let you go. Just remember that I will always love you.”

 

She gave him one last smile before the feel of waking overtook her. Until the real Pain was dealt with she had to push her interaction with her father to the back of her mind. She did, however, know who she wanted to tell first. When she found Shikamaru he was clearly exhausted and badly injured, but alive. She thanked the Nine-Tails, getting a string of swears and abuse in reply.

 

Her friends were all worried about her, after the beating they had seen her receive and her having lost control. It was this selfless fear that made Naruto pretend her chakra was just low. In truth her body burnt, and many of her chakra veins had to be healed. Eiji had paled upon examining her. If she wasn’t an Uzumaki, and a Jinjurikki she would never be able to fight again, and would have died from giving Shikamaru her chakra. She had triple checked that Eiji couldn’t legally tell any of her friends just what state she was in. Eventually she would heal, and keeping her state silent would be wiser given how weak the village had become. If the Akatsuki knew that she was completely defenceless than the entire village would suffer.

 

The battle had been hard and overwhelming and yet the events that followed it were what truly drained Naruto. When she had realised she enjoyed being studied by Shikamaru, and when she became closer with Sasuke, she wondered if they would cause her to break like Waku. Oddly enough, it wasn’t their friendship that broke her. It was getting the respect she always wanted that started to unravel her. To try and quell her fears she focused on the rebuilding of the village, even when she could feel her strength waning.

 

The only time she felt safe and relaxed was when she was with Shikamaru and their friends. However, whenever she was alone or taking a break from the reconstruction the doubtful whisper in her mind became a dull roar. She began questioning who it was that Shikamaru loved. It was hard for her to keep denying that she was his replacement. When the woman he truly cared about returned his feelings she would be little more than a friend. And yet, Naruto couldn’t bring herself to walk away. If anything she encouraged him to use her. At least, if only for a little while, she could feel wanted.

 

Shikamaru had an unusual ability to quiet the doubts and negativities in her mind. Unfortunately, with him injured he couldn’t be with her as she helped with construction. Their other friends made a point to find her when she had buried herself in the clean up. Often she forgot what time it was, focusing so fully on her work to stop other thoughts. Whenever one of them appeared to walk her back to the Nara Estate for lunch she was always surprised. She could tell they were worried, and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to pull back. Even the small voice in the back of her mind sounded worried.

 

“ **You’re going to burn out if you keep going.** ”

 

“ _Like you care!”_

 

“ **I don’t but when you do reckless things like this I get a headache.** ”

 

“ _Well deal with it!_ ”

 

She thought that was the last of it, but as she guzzled water, trying to stop the dizziness to her head, the fox started again.

 

“ **Don’t start this again.** ”

 

“ _I’m helping to rebuild the village._ ”

 

“ **Don’t pull that crap. I’m inside your head, I know what you really feel, and I know what you used to do. The only difference is that this time you don’t have the village helping you along. I wonder what your Nara boy would do if he finds out.** ”

 

“ _There’s nothing to find out about._ ”

 

**“Keep saying that to yourself, one day you might actually believe it too.”**

 

She ignored him. It wasn’t like last time. She was helping the village, and no one could hate her for that. Whenever he tried to bring it up again Naruto started humming loudly in her head, off key until the Nine-Tails started banging his head against the cage door. Unfortunately this would result in them both getting a headache.

 

It was after one of these occasions that Neji found her rubbing her forehead. Since she had been unable to sense his approach she jumped when he greeted her.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you,” Neji muttered, reaching out a hand to steady her as she swayed. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just a headache. I’ve never had one before and now I’m getting them almost every day. I’m not a fan.”

 

“Hmm. Turn around.”

 

“What?”

 

“Turn around, I’ll help you with the pain.” Gripping her shoulder, Neji turned her away from him. When he ran his fingers down her back she tensed. “Relax. I’m just going to push some pressure points to relieve the tension that’s causing your headache. You’ll still be able to use your chakra.”

 

Naruto tried to take a breath and release the tension in her muscles. She wasn’t sure she succeeded but when Neji gently pressed certain spots on her back she felt them relax. The pinching in her mind dulled too, making her sigh.

 

“Thanks, Neji.”

 

She felt the man move back enough for her to turn and face him again. When she had first seen him she had been filled with fear. The anger in his eyes had reminded her far too much of the violent villagers. She had only been able to meet his gaze when he had hurt Hinata, a girl who had only ever been kind, if shy, towards her. Seeing Hinata broken and bleeding had reminded her too sharply of herself. Before she had realised what she was doing she was standing in front of Neji, making sure he wouldn’t make a run at Hinata as she was put on a stretcher. Even though she had just seen a showcase of his abilities she meant every word when she said he would pay. That same rage she had unleashed on Huruma was building in her. This time she controlled it and forged it to her advantage.

 

When Neji had tracked her down only days after their fight she almost didn’t recognise him. He had done nothing to change his looks but now there was a vulnerability to him and he was the one who couldn’t meet her eye. She feared that she had broken him but it was nothing compared to the terror she felt at him admitting to knowing her gender. It wasn’t until she returned from her training with Pervy-Sage that she realised she hadn’t broken him at all. Instead he was simply much kinder, happier, and more open. Naruto had felt flattered when he had thanked her for helping him reach such a point. Now she had no issue meeting his eye, even if on occasion he avoided her gaze and turned red in the face.

 

“Is your headache from staying with the Naras? I know Mr Nara is one of those running the village whilst Lady Tsunade is… recovering, and I know Mr Yamanaka and his family are staying at the Estate as well. If it is too much stress on you I can speak with my uncle about you staying in the Hyuga Estate. It’s much quieter there.”

 

“I thought the Hyuga Clan couldn’t take anyone in because they are often targeted for your eyes.”

 

Neji hesitated. “That’s true, but I’m sure I can convince my uncle, especially with how close you and Hinata are.”

 

“Thanks for the offer but I like staying at the Nara Estate.”

 

“Even with the conflict that happened the other day?” When she looked at him with surprise he shrugged. “Word got around, as did what happened to you years before.”

 

Naruto was thankful that Neji didn’t offer any apologies for her past. “Shikaku dealt with the man, and Shikamaru told me that the Clan is keeping the gate closed when I’m there now to protect me. The Nara Clan are good people. I’m actually really thankful that they took me in.”

 

“Well if there is anything you need, just let me know.”

 

Naruto opened her mouth before closing it again and scanning Neji’s form. When she noticed that he wasn’t suffering any injuries she requested what she had wanted to ask of someone for a while. “Do you want to spar?” When Neji blinked in surprise she elaborated. “I could use a good sparing match to get some frustrations out. But everyone is either busy, injured, or doesn’t want to fight me, which is a weird experience.”

 

Neji nodded. “I could use a sparring match myself. Many ninjas are injured and it would be wise to make sure those of us who are mobile keep our skills sharp.”

 

The blonde let the Jonin lead her to a training ground that was surprisingly empty. Giving Naruto forewarning that he wouldn’t hit any chakra points that would affect the Nine-Tails, he charged. She was actually thankful that Neji had agreed to fight her. They were both close range attackers so they were each other’s weakness. However, Neji’s mind rivalled that of Shikamaru, meaning Naruto had to think carefully and quickly when dodging his attacks.

 

Unfortunately she no longer had the Nine-Tails’ power to rely on either. It was uncomfortable to feel her strength waning as the fight prolonged. It was a stark reminder of how much damage her fight with Pain had truly done to her. If Nagato hadn’t given up the fight Naruto wasn’t sure she would have been able to fight the paper woman. This was a weakness she knew she couldn’t show. Far too many in the village couldn’t fight due to injuries and she knew that the village was relying on her more than they would normally. There was also the Akatsuki. With the defeat of Pain and Nagato’s change of heart Naruto knew she had given them pause. This was reinforced by Shikamaru’s team having taken down two members only months before.

 

She saw Neji’s palm coming towards her chest, knowing the hit would take her out of the fight. At the last moment his hand moved, grazing her ribs instead. It was this hesitation that allowed Naruto to land a hit to the man’s jaw, making him fall back. He crashed to the ground with an unflattering ‘oof’.

 

Before he could jump to his feet and continue fighting laughter rang through their training ground. The two looked over, seeing Hinata grinning at her cousin sprawled on the ground. Giving Hinata a bemused look, Naruto held out her hand for Neji, wondering why he was blushing and avoiding her eye.

 

“Were you trying to get another feel?” Hinata cackled causing Neji to splatter his denial.

 

“I made sure to avoid her chest,” he snapped, crossing his arms. “Stop teasing me.”

 

Hinata just laughed. “No.”

 

Naruto grabbed Hinata, pinning her arms behind her back. “Quick, Neji, grab her feet and we’ll drop her in the river.”

 

Hinata squealed and tried to stop her cousin from grabbing her legs. This made Naruto laugh enough for the dark haired woman to slip out of her grasp and dance out of their reach.

 

Neji sighed dramatically, making Naruto blink in surprise. “Now we can’t put her in the water. I suppose I’ll just have to settle for someone else.”

 

“What are you –” Naruto gave a yelp when the man’s arms clasped around her waist, lifting her into the air. She instantly tensed at the contact. Neji was leaner than Shikamaru, and smelled like a strong wind right before a storm. She tried to calm her racing heart and the tightness in her throat.

 

“Neji,” Hinata giggled, “stop flirting with Naruto.”

 

“I’m not! I’m dunking Naruto in the water.”

 

“True, that would be horrible flirting,” Naruto pointed out with a laugh, trying to kick Neji and get him to drop her.

 

“Well it is Neji,” Hinata shrugged, sniggering when Neji exclaimed his disapproval.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I think she’s trying to say you suck at flirting,” Naruto clarified. “I say get her!”

 

“Erm, what’s going on?”

 

The three looked over to see Kotetsu frowning at Neji, who still held Naruto.

 

“Neji’s attacking us,” Naruto answered simply, trying to shrug around the uncomfortable tightness to her muscles.

 

The Jonin finally let her go, stepping back. “Naruto, don’t say that. They will believe you.”

 

“Yeah, Naruto, he wasn’t attacking us, he wanted to see you in a wet shirt,” Hinata said, a serious expression on her face.

 

Neji scowled at Naruto. “You’re a bad influence on my cousin.”

 

“Me? She’s the bad influence!”

 

Kotetsu shifted his gaze from one person to another, finally settling on Naruto with a slight shake of his head. “I came to get you cause the Kazekage sent people to help with the rebuilding and one wants to meet you.”

 

Naruto nodded, tugging at her shirt and trying to remove the feeling of someone else’s touch. With a quick goodbye to her two friends she followed Kotetsu to where a group of Sand Ninjas organising building materials. Before she had a chance to speak with them a voice called out to her.

 

“Hello, Naruto-Sama.”

 

Naruto turned, finding a girl with curly, light purple hair standing between two imposing Jonins. The girl would have had to be only a year or two younger than Naruto and had a small smile on her face, showing a dimple on either cheek. The blonde frowned at the girl, trying to place where she had seen her. Then she remembered.

 

The girl’s dark eyes were yellow, something Naruto had noticed when the sick girl had cried to the Sand Siblings’ sensei about how she should have known of the attack on Gaara. The sensei had hushed her, reminding her that it had been Gaara himself who had ordered for her to rest instead of use her abilities so she was not to blame for the Kazekage’s kidnapping. She had also been one of the first people in the clearing upon Gaara’s revival and had ordered the reluctant Sand Leader to get a medical check up upon returning to their village. Such a tiny woman bossing around her superior had made Naruto laugh into her hand, getting a mocking glare from Gaara.

 

“You’re the Head of the Intelligence Department, right? Gaara said you were ten or something when you got the promotion.”

 

“Twelve, actually, and yes, I’m Hatsumi. It was shortly before Lord Gaara became Kazekage,” Hatsumi corrected with a friendly smile. “Anyhow, I wanted to talk to you about Pain, and any other information you might have on the Akatsuki. You were also the one who saved Gaara so you might be about to give us information that has been eluding us until now.”

 

“I don’t think I know anything others don’t.”

 

“Anything is helpful.” Hatsumi waited for Naruto to reply. When she didn’t, the Sand ninja simply smiled politely. “Can we go somewhere to talk?”

 

Naruto nodded before leading Hatsumi to one of the dining tents, which was mostly vacant. She noticed the two large Jonins following them. Hatsumi explained that she was to return to the Sand in two days and the men were to escort her home under Gaara’s orders. It was with this comment and a wave of Hatsumi’s hand that the blonde noticed Hatsumi’s bracelet. It was made of woven twine and coloured beads. At first it looked to be clay beads but Naruto could feel a slight hum of Gaara’s chakra from them, making her realise that the beads were made of Gaara’s sand. It made her wonder if Gaara had given the girl an extra defence. Kankuro’s joking comment of his baby brother having a crush ran through her mind, making her question if it had weight to it.

 

When they had seated themselves Naruto started explaining what she knew of Pain with prompting from the Head of the Intelligence Department. Even when she was describing her interaction with Nagato she felt as though she was failing to provide anything useful to whatever information Hatsumi was gathering. However, the Sand Ninja looked highly intrigued with what Naruto had to say.

 

“Lord Gaara told you about me gaining my title at a young age,” Hatsumi started when Naruto had finished her tale. “Did he tell you about my kekkei genkai?”

 

“He said something about you being a mind reader… like the Yamanaka Clan?”

 

“Er, not quite but somewhat. The Yamanaka Clan can use a jutsu to read people’s memories. I, however, can read what a person is thinking at the exact moment that I want, and I can follow that line of thought through their entire mind.”

 

“How does that work?”

 

Hatsumi pondered how best to explain it before speaking again. “Take Tatsuo here,” she gestured to the man standing on her right, whose eyes widened, clearly wondering what was about to be revealed about himself. “I know that his favourite scent is golden suncap flowers. Whenever he smells them or hears the name of them he subconsciously connects it to the memory of the garden his grandfather tended to. From there I can access memories of his grandfather, which opens more connections in his mind.”

 

“Please don’t,” muttered Tatsuo, making Hatsumi chuckle.

 

“I won’t unless Lord Gaara needs me to,” she assured. “If you imagine a thought as a rope, I have the ability to grab said rope and follow it through a person’s mind, and even assess the emotions connected to the thoughts.”

 

“That’s… really powerful,” Naruto said.

 

“And it can be very confusing. When I first unlocked my ability I often lost myself in others’ minds. It took me a long time to untangle my true memories from the minds I had read.”

 

“Why tell me about your kekkei genkai? It can’t be safe to just explain it to people.”

 

“No, and I normally don’t,” Hatsumi admitted with a small shake of her head. “But Lord Gaara allowed me to see his memories of you and view how he sees you, so that I know you a trustworthy. You see, Lord Gaara was semi-conscious when the One-Tails was extracted. Although he couldn’t recall his memories they were in his mind and I was able to view them, with his permission, of course. From what I was able to find out, it appeared that Pain, or as you have said, Nagato, was running the Akatsuki. However, if that was true, the Akatsuki would have been destroyed with your victory in battle. Moreover, the one who attacked Lord Gaara said to the Kazekage that he viewed explosions as art. If Nagato truly wanted to bring about peace, in his misguided way, why have someone on his team who worshipped destruction?”

 

“Well, one of the Akatsuki members that Shikamaru went up against worshipped death as well. He loved to kill and treated it like a ceremony, according to those who witnessed Asuma-Sensei’s death.”

 

“Interesting, and tragic.” Hatsumi stared at the table between them. “I will wish to speak to whomever witnessed that Akatsuki member in battle.”

 

“Choji and Ino did. Don’t ask Shikamaru about it, he has already filed a report and shouldn’t have to relive his sensei dying. Kotetsu saw Asuma-Sensei’s death.”

 

“He was the one we sent to fetch you, correct?” Tatsuo asked, his deep voice rumbling through his barrelled chest. When Naruto nodded he asked Hatsumi if he could go locate the Leaf Ninja in question.

 

“Of course, Tatsuo, just try not to scare the poor man.” Hatsumi gave him a kind smile before turning back to the blonde. “Lord Gaara has instructed me to be open and frank with you about any information I might gather about the Akatsuki. At the moment, I believe my suspicions are becoming confirmed. I believe that there is another person ruling the Akatsuki. A true mind that the Akatsuki are hiding from us or someone who controlled from the shadows without Pain’s knowledge. Either way the true leader would have to be powerful to be able to make so many contradictory personalities work together.”

 

The petite girl sighed. “Unfortunately the only time I have been within range of an Akatsuki member I was rather ill and unable to read him. Though I’m starting to doubt that the Akatsuki members would have answers to my questions anyway.”

 

“Do we have any idea who the leader might be?” Naruto asked, absently returning a wave from a passing villager.

 

“No, but I was able to get a spy close to the Akatsuki. She was able to find out that since Lord Gaara’s kidnapping they have only taken on one new member. This is interesting to me because when Shukaku was extracted from Lord Gaara all members were needed. So why aren’t members being replaced as they are lost? Why is this new member the only one?”

 

“Maybe he is really powerful,” suggested Naruto.

 

“That is a possibility, or he might be the second in command to the real leader. It’s hard to tell at the moment.” Hatsumi sighed, pondering over what they had discussed.

 

“How is Gaara doing? You know, after having the One-Tails extracted.”

 

Hatsumi signalled for her remaining guard to leave them before she turned back to the blonde. “Lord Gaara said you would ask. He also told me to answer all your questions. It has been difficult for him to adjust, especially to the silence. I know firsthand that Shukaku was a chatterbox. Lord Gaara has still needed me to help him sleep, but he is getting better.”

 

“Wait, what? You help Gaara sleep!”

 

The small girl seemed to realise how it sounded because she blushed darkly.

 

“Not in any inappropriate way. I don’t know if you are aware but Lord Gaara used to be kept awake by Shukaku. When Lord Gaara became Kazekage this proved problematic so I began to repress Shukaku’s thoughts from Gaara’s mind to allow him to sleep. That’s how I know the One-Tails talks a lot.”

 

Naruto couldn’t help but smirk at the Sand Ninja. “Do you sleep in Gaara’s bed?”

 

“No,” yelped Hatsumi at Naruto’s teasing. “Though, to use my abilities I do have to be near him as he sleeps, but I make no physical contact.”

 

“So your kekkei genkai doesn’t need touch?”

 

“Well, it would be easier if I made contact but Lord Gaara has requested I never touch him.” At Naruto’s confused look, she went on, “Shukaku once told me why as Lord Gaara slept but I don’t know he’s telling the truth. He told me that I am the type of person that Lord Gaara would have hurt before he met you. Shukaku said that Lord Gaara fears he will return to his old self and hurt me if I ever get to close to him. I don’t believe he will but I have no reason to make contract with my Kazekage anyway.”

 

Naruto looked at Hatsumi’s bracelet again, wondering if Gaara had made it for her to protect her from himself. Naruto could understand Gaara’s fear though, given that she had felt similar with Shikamaru after she had lashed out at Varric. She had tried to convince herself that it had been the Nine-Tails who had thrown him off his feet but the fox had cackled in her head.

 

**_“It wasn’t me, and you know it. Does your boy toy know how violent you can be?”_ **

 

Naruto was impressed by Gaara’s will to keep his distance from someone who saw him for who he was and still wanted to be near him. Naruto had tried with Shikamaru but found she didn’t have the strength to stay at arm’s length from him.

 

“Are there still people who want to get rid of Gaara?”

 

The Sand Ninja gave a smile that chilled Naruto. “When you went after Lord Gaara those who wished Lord Gaara dead tried to make a move for the Kazekage title. I got our best healer to fix me up whilst this was going on and read all the higher ups. When Lord Gaara had returned, and Kankuro-Sama had recovered I passed the information onto the Sand siblings. Those who would harm the Kazekage were of course at the top of the list. Lord Gaara handled the situation well, making sure to win over many of the people and arresting those who were planning harm to the village to get at Lord Gaara. His position is safe, as is the village.”

 

When Hatsumi’s guard returned with Kotetsu, Naruto extracted herself from the conversation, returning to help the rebuilding process. As she walked closer to her designated area the man in charge came up to her.

 

“Hey, would you mind working with the Akamichi woman?” At Naruto’s frown he went on. “She’s anbu and can read people really well and it makes people uncomfortable.”

 

The blonde laughed. “I just finished talking to a girl who literally had a gift for that so I don’t mind.”

 

It wasn’t hard for her to spot the Akamichi woman, seeing as she had the traditional build of her clan. She smiled widely at Naruto when she spotted her.

 

“Hi, I’m Aaliyah, but you can call me Liyah.” She scanned Naruto. “I would hug you but I can tell you don’t like physical contact. Don’t worry, I won’t tell people either.”

 

“I see what they mean about you,” sniggered Naruto.

 

“Yeah, but you can ask me for information about myself if you want, to even the field.”

 

“How long have you been in the anbu?”

 

“About twelve years. I joined around the time that Te-Yamato did. We were both on Kakashi’s team.”

 

“Does that mean you have some good stories about the two?” Naruto grinned when Liyah nodded. “I think I’m going to like working with you.”

 

/ / / / / /

 

Naruto would be lying to herself if she said that Liyah’s presence didn’t make her uncomfortable. She had noticed so quickly how much Naruto secretly hated being touched by most people. This was a fact that she had tried to hide for a number of reasons and yet with a quick scan she had known. Every day they worked together Naruto feared that Liyah would notice that she was having difficulty breathing, that she jumped whenever someone appeared near her, and adrenaline was constantly flooding her system. It was hard to tell if the Jonin noticed or not but she never commented.

 

The Nine-Tails’ wasn’t helping either. He constantly reminded her how weak she was, though she tried to deny what he insinuated to her.

 

**_“They aren’t going to help you, not this time. Though they never finished the job years ago either. Congratulations, you finally have their respect and now you want them to be their old self.”_ **

 

“No I don’t!” Naruto hissed at him.

 

**_“Are you sure? When is the last time you ate without prompting? Have you gone an hour without flinching? Your sensory chakra wasn’t just for battle, and you know it. Without it, you don’t know what to do.”_ **

 

“Just shut up!” growled Naruto. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m happy.”

 

“Did you say something, Naruto?” Liyah asked, putting down the wooden beams she had been carrying.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Naruto smiled, though she could feel it straining to stay in place.

 

Liyah stared at the blonde for a beat longer before nodding, seeming to accept what she was told. Naruto was thankful since she had no idea how to explain the dull, cold ache that had buried itself in her chest. She tried to dismiss the feeling but whenever she was away from her closest friends and Shikamaru she felt it clawing its way deeper into her.

 

More than once she thought about telling someone that she felt as though she was drowning but every time she did she felt a wave of fear. She knew her terror came from Haruma and the idea that no one would care or try to help her like so many Children of Iron believed. Part of her knew that it wasn’t true, that she did have those who cared for her and her safety. She had seen the disgusted looks on her friends faces when she had only hinted at Haruma’s cruelty. However, no matter how much she tried to remind herself of that there was a small voice that disagreed with her. That small voice had far too much control over her.

 

The only times that she surfaced from the work she used to distract herself was when her friends came to insist she had a proper lunch or when members of the Nara Clan walked her home at the end of the day. Most in the group were around her own age or a bit older. She found it interesting to see the varying personalities in the Nara Clan. Many had traits similar to Shikamaru where they were highly intelligent but with very little motivation. Then there was Hiro who reminded Naruto of a hyena. He was always snickering and seemed to take little in the world seriously, and yet, he was perhaps the sharpest mind in the Nara Clan besides Shikamaru and his dad. Naruto liked to declare him a bad influence, especially when they were busted moving a worker’s equipment around, making him spend an hour trying to locate everything only to have it more again. Hiro had tried to defend their actions by pointing out that they only did it because the man had been belittling Captain Yamato. Jun, another Nara, had pointed out that Hiro would have been more believable if he hadn’t been cackling and grinning like a mad man as he spoke.

 

She picked up the last slab of wood to move it to its necessary location only to hear a pained scream from behind her after she turned. Quickly she dropped the slab and turned, finding a man lying limp on the ground. Rushing to his side, Naruto turned him onto his back, only to find Hiro laughing at her. In retaliation she punched him in the arm, making him give a real yelp of pain. From around another stack of building material Jun and Emon, a Hyuga the men were friends with, appeared, laughing at their friend’s pain. Rolling her eyes, Naruto stood, only to feel a wave of dizziness come over her. Her knees buckled and next moment she was being held up by Emon, who was blinking down at her in surprise.

 

“Are you alright, Lady Naruto?” he muttered in his soft voice.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lady?” Naruto put a hand to her head, closing her eyes to try to stop the world from spinning. Hiro, who apparently enjoyed ears dropping had overheard Kakashik-Sensei and Shikaku talking about her recently discovered heritage. He had wasted no time in telling his two friends that she was actually the village princess. Since then Emon had been treating her with the ‘honour’ she deserved, though whether it was to annoy her or not was unclear.

 

“I think she just needs food. Emon, you should carry her though,” Hiro exclaimed, jumping to his feet and being unable to hide his amusement.

 

“No you should not!” retorted Naruto, glaring at Emon who had already moved to sweep his arm under her knees. “But maybe Hiro would like to be carried.”

 

“I wouldn’t say no. I hate walking.” Hiro went to jump in Emon’s arms. “Carry me like a princess!”

 

“No.” Emon stepped away, letting Hiro stumble to the ground with no one to catch him.

 

Jun sniggered as he put an arm around Naruto, helping to steady her steps. “Relax,” he whispered to her. “I can feel you tensing.” Amusement laced his next words, “is Shikamaru’s touch the only one you don’t tense at?” He grabbed her elbow when she tried to slam it into his stomach. He made sure the two men trailing behind them didn’t notice her aggression before he turned serious. “You need to stop what you’re doing!”

 

“What?” Naruto felt her stomach drop. She had tried to be so careful but maybe staying with the Naras wasn’t smart.

 

“Shikamaru is healing, you are not,” Jun said, his voice low. “How much chakra are you filtering into him each day?”

 

“Jun!”

 

“I won’t tell anyone, but you need to stop. Shikamaru can heal on his own from now.” When Naruto just shrugged Jun grunted in annoyance. “Naruto, you are a guest of the Naras because of Shikamaru. That means your safety and health are also his responsibility. If you don’t stop what you are doing I will have to report it to him.”

 

“Fine,” she grounded out, “I won’t give Shikamaru so much chakra, but I’m not going to stop using my healing chakra to help him.”

 

“Man.” Jun shook his head, reminding Naruto of Shikamaru. “They do like them headstrong, don’t they?”

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Never mind.”

 

“I heard ‘headstrong’,” Hiro piped up, slinging an arm over Emon’s shoulders and dragging him to catch up with the two. As Emon pushed the hair out of his face Hiro gave his signature bark of laughter. “Are we talking about where our charming heir’s affections lie?”

 

Naruto felt her insides turn cold and she wished she could distance herself from the entire conversation. She bit down on the urge to mention that it was _her_ that Shikamaru was planning a date for, not some other woman. She didn’t need them to point out that she was a replacement. That was obvious to her but she still liked to deny it.

 

“She’s definitely strong headed,” Jun chuckled.

 

“And rather beautiful,” Emon added, only to blush darkly. “Perhaps that was inappropriate.”

 

“I’m sure she would be fine with being complemented by a handsome man like you.” Hiro gave Emon a shake, making his long hair sway violently. “What do you think, Naruto, handsome or no?”

 

Naruto stopped, pretending to study the man seriously. Emon was older than Naruto by at least three years, if not more. His hair was long like all Hyugas, but was a lighter brown than most others. His lilac, pupilless eyes were more angular than his fellow clansman, and his jaw had a sharper curve to it. Naruto couldn’t see anything unappealing in the man’s appearance, but he didn’t draw her gaze like some others.

 

“Not bad. Definitely better than you, Hiro.”

 

Emon snickered into his fist as Hiro looked insulted, a hand coming to cover his heart in a dramatic fashion. “That hurts, darling.”

 

“I’m surprise you aren’t trying to make Shikamaru confess to her,” Jun mused, continuing to lead the group to wherever they were meant to be going.

 

“Nah, he’s taking strides to get with her so he doesn’t need me meddling.” Hiro shrugged.

 

“That’s almost mature of you.” Emon hid his amused smile behind his hand.

 

“I have my moments. Jun’s dad and Satoru have forbade me from interfering too.” Hiro sighed heavily, dramatically lamenting his situation.

 

Naruto looked around, trying to find a good change of subject. Instead she saw her team, clearly looking for her. She ducked behind Emon, the tallest of the three men, making the Hyuga look over his shoulder at her.

 

“Is everything alright, my Lady?”

 

“Stop looking at me,” she hissed. “I’m hiding from my team.”

 

“Why?” Jun asked slowly, looking around for the white hair of her well-known Sensei.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei is acting weird and thinks we should hang as a group to ‘keep the team strong’ and ‘moral support’. It just ends up with Sakura complaining about the rumours going around about me.” She peeked around Emon’s hip, trying and failing to spot her team. “As much as I care about my team I just need a break from it all.”

 

“That’s too late, darling,” Hiro said, staring at something she couldn’t see. “Your sensei has spotted you.”

 

Naruto swore before Jun gave her a sympathetic smile. “I’ve got you.” He turned to her advancing team, putting a joyful smile on. “Hey, Naruto’s team, how’s it going?”

 

“We’re good. Why is Naruto hiding from us?” Kakashi-Sensei asked plainly, looking at her when she peeked out.

 

“Oh, Naruto agreed to spend some time with us and didn’t know how to tell you she couldn’t be in your team get-together.” Jun lied so smoothly that for a moment Naruto wondered if she had forgotten actually doing what he said.

 

“Hmm, that is an issue,” Kakashi-Sensei agreed, scratching his chin. “I suppose you three can join our team.”

 

Naruto held in a groan, something Hiro didn’t succeed in. Jun, however, nodded.

 

“Sounds like a great plan.”

 

Jun hooked his arm with Naruto, dragging her after her team. If he noticed her tense he didn’t show it. Hiro had taken to pulling faces behind Sakura’s back as she complained that Kakashi-Sensei wouldn’t let her add her mud balls to the picnic basket that he had made Captain Yamato put together. Apparently Kakashi-Sensei was holding a grudge from the captain binding him to a hospital bed. Naruto had decided not to ask. She couldn’t help but give a small smile as she watched Emon try to not laugh at Hiro’s actions. The Hyuga was as overworked as Naruto was, and the blonde had noticed how his friend tried to make him smile at least once a day. She had failed to notice how her new friends were doing the same thing for her.

 

When they reached one of the few remaining grassy fields the two leaders of Team Seven stopped, instructing everyone to sit. Naruto felt her body give a painful shutter. She hid it though as she sprawled out on the grass, giving a laugh when both Naras flopped onto their backs. She half expected them to start gazing up at the clouds like Shikamaru did but it appeared that this wasn’t part of the Nara trait.

 

Admittedly, the scenery helped to calm her some. The hill looked much like the one her father had created in her mind for them to talk privately on. Part of her still couldn’t believe that the Fourth Hokage was her father. Until she had found out about the Nine-Tails he had been her favourite Hokage. She had asked Iruka-Sensei about him whenever he had gone into the history of the village. She had even tried to steal a copy of the Fourth’s Hokage photo that had been hung in the Third’s office but she had been busted. At the time, Naruto hadn’t understood why the Old Man was so against her having the picture. Now, knowing that he was her father and that the resemblance was fairly obvious with some thought she could see why he wouldn’t let her have the picture.

 

When she had commented to Uncle Inoichi and Shikaku that it was difficult picturing herself as the great Fourth Hokage’s daughter the two had told her about the silly names he came up for things and how he was often seen as dumb because he hid his intelligence under a heavy layer of idiocy and jokes. Both had commented that when they had first seen Naruto doing the same thing they had thought she had found out about the habit and had adapted it out of a form of hero worship. They had appeared happy to hear that no, that was not the case and it was just her personality.

 

“So, Naruto,” Sakura started, making the blonde silently groan. Naruto laid back and stared up at the sky as the other girl went on. “These are your friends from the Nara Clan?”

 

“Ones a Hyuga,” Naruto pointed out, indicating Emon. The man looked up from stacking crackers on Hiro’s forehead long enough to give a wave. Naruto snorted, wondering if Hiro was asleep or just didn’t care.

 

“But you met him too from staying at the Nara Estare, didn’t you?” Sakura asked accusingly.

 

Hiro opened his eyes, seemingly unbothered by the towering pillar of crackers on his head. “What are you getting at? Also, Emon, if you’re going to do this at least give me one to eat!” When Emon stuffed one in his mouth he gave a muffled thank you.

 

“I’m just wondering why you get to sleep in a bedroom in an estate whilst so many others have to sleep in tents with eight other people.”

 

“I sleep in the Foundation,” Sai commented, only to be waved off by Sakura. Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato rolled their eyes at the same time as Sai.

 

“You almost sound jealous,” Jun taunted, munching on a sandwich triangle from the picnic basket. When Sakura glared at him he offered her the remander of his sandwich, getting a disgusted look in return.

 

Sometimes Naruto was uncomfortable with the realisation that she had managed to befriend the two Naras that actually had a read on human emotions. There was something reassuring being in a clan that was almost as bad as she was with emoting.

 

“I’m just wondering why Naruto is getting special treatment,” Sakura pouted.

 

“Because Naruto saved us?” Captain Yamato suggested with a frown.

 

“But he wasn’t the only one who fought,” Sakura argued.

 

“She does have a point,” Naruto muttered, taking a cracker off the swaying stack on Hiro’s forehead. She munched it slowly, feeling the shiver of pain rack her body again.

 

“No she doesn’t!” Kakashi-Sensei said, not adding any further comment. Instead he stared at Naruto, making her worry that he would randomly hug her again.

 

“Kakashi is right!” Hiro declared, making the crackers wobble dangerously. “Naruto did a lot for the village, and the village reflected that. Not to mention Naruto took a lot of damage during that fight.”

 

“I’ve seen plenty of people who are worse off than Naruto."

 

“Admittedly, it is hard to tell when Naruto is injured,” Sai commented plainly.

 

As though in response, Naruto’s body shook with more pain. Every night she told herself that she would only filter her remaining chakra into Shikamaru at the end of the day. But every night she found she only had a little bit of chakra left. A mear drop in the ocean that used to be her stores. In the morning she had rejuvenated more, even after giving Shikamaru chakra the night before. She woke before him and would see him flinching in his sleep, his chakra veins still burnt like her own, his leg causing him discomfort, and even though she knew she shouldn’t, she funnelled at least half of her chakra into him. Lava ran through her system as she forced the chakra out of her and into Shikamaru. Her muscles clenched in protest and the Nine-Tails would call her an idiot. Still, even as she told herself that she wouldn’t do it ever again, that Shikamaru wouldn’t want it, and that she couldn’t survive doing this day after day she still did it again and again. Each morning he would flinch, or groan in his sleep and she would stroke his hair, his cheek, and his jawline as chakra played across her fingers, slowly ebbing into his body. She would watch her energy flicker over him, easing the tension and lines in his face.

 

“Oh, I know what your problem is!” Hiro declared, grinning up at Emon, who was creating two more pillars of crackers to balance out the first. “Did you get better marks than Naruto in the academy?”

 

“Sasuke and I are top of our class,” Sakura boasted, making her team roll their eyes. “Naruto is the bottom of the class.”  


“And there you do,” Jun sung. “You just said ‘are’ and ‘is’.”

 

“So?”

 

“You still think how you did in the academy is what level you are at now,” Captain Yamato explained with an exasperated sigh. “It’s not. Out of all those in your class Naruto has made the most improvement. He is a Sage now, Sakura. That is a title that even the most elite Jonin can’t always get, and Naruto did it in a month at age sixteen. On top of that Naruto worked with Jonin to instruct people during the fight with Pain. He has proven himself to be able to strategies, lead, and take instructions and improve on them. He is at Jonin level but realises that when the Chunin exams were available to him he had more important missions to complete instead of getting validation from his comrades. You still rely on instructions, unless you are forced to lead, and even then, you have trouble staying focused on multiple tasks. You are at a Chunin level.”

 

“Captain Yamato,” Sakura gasped as Naruto wondered if Kakashi-Sensei would be kind enough to use an earth style jutsu to make her disappear into the ground. “I can make critical decisions and give orders if I need to.”

 

“You should work on showing that potential,” Kakashi-Sensei stated plainly, which shocked Naruto.

 

It was with that one line that she realised her team and her friends had noticed how Sakura’s usual negativity was draining Naruto. Although she cared for her teammate, she was starting to dread the very sight of her. She knew that Sakura was getting a lot of questions from the village about Naruto, and perhaps she felt overlooked or inferior and was taking it out on the only person she really could.

 

“Guys, just leave it be,” Naruto said fore standing. “I’m gonna head home.”

 

“We’ll walk with you,” Jun commented, jumping to his feet. He snorted when Hiro shook his head, sending crackers flying.

 

Hiro than made Emon pull him to his feet, with the declaration that he was too tired to get up. In retaliation Emon started softly kicking Hiro in the side until his only means of escape is to get up. This and the Naras grumbling complaints made Naruto laugh as Jun slung an arm over Naruto’s shoulders and started leading her to the Nara Estate. She barely had a time to shoot a goodbye over her shoulder at her team.

 

As much as she appreciated how her friends tried to protect her she was uncomfortable with the way that Hiro kept shooting her worried gaze. He had never seemed concerned with her emotional state when they had first met, and on the contrary appeared to enjoy seeing her try to hide the cracks starting in her mentals barriers. Now he was one of the ones trying the hardest to keep her together.

 

/ / / / /

 

Part of her was mad at Hiro and Jun. She had enjoyed her date with Shikamaru. For a few hours it had just been them, she wasn’t worried about who Shikamaru was really in love with, she didn’t worry that she was letting down the village, and she didn’t have any fear of the village finding her in a dress and punishing her for it. It was much like whenever she and Shikamaru spent time together. She found herself relaxing and just having a joke with someone who was important to her. Those moments were a glimpse into what her life would have been like if she hadn’t been an orphan and hadn’t been the cage for the Nine-Tails. In any other circumstance these moments would have been bittersweet reminders of what could have been, but with Shikamaru they didn’t feel fleeting. These moments felt solid and tangible.

 

Unfortunately, when she went off afterwards to help Sakura no matter how much she threw herself into her work she couldn’t stop thinking about what Hiro and Jun had talked about. They both were under the impression that Shikamaru was going to confess to the woman he actually cared about soon. Even running her chakra into the ground didn’t stop their words from ringing through her mind.

 

The next morning she tried to push it out of her thoughts as she funnelled chakra into a sleeping Shikamaru. She hadn’t had any chakra left the night before to give him and she refused to let him go without. He had chosen to get the cast removed simply so they wouldn’t have to postpone their date even though it left him in pain. Naruto had seen him more than once trying to rub the ache out of his calf. When she had given all the chakra she could spare she stood, only for the room to tilt and spin. She landed on the ground, hearing Shikamaru mutter her name in his sleep.

 

“I’m alright,” Naruto promised, kneeling next to the bed and stroking his cheek. “Just keep sleeping.”

 

She kissed him, feeling him respond. Pulling away, she gave herself a moment to clear her head before writing Shikamaru a note to know where she was. As the room tilted again as she walked out she was tempted to not go and help Sakura and instead climb back into bed beside Shikamaru. Part of her screamed that soon she wouldn’t be able to be so close to him and that thought terrified her.

 

This fear was still coursing through her when Shikamaru came to have lunch with her. It didn’t help that she was exhausted from making too many shadow clones and with each day that the village treated her with kindness she found herself tensing further, waiting for it all to fall away and the violence to return.

 

As the two sat beside the river eating their lunch all Naruto could think about was how easily Shikamaru was going to replace her. She wondered if the woman he wanted was more like Sakura instead of her. She doubted it was Sakura herself, and Naruto knew she wouldn’t handle it at all if it was her. Would anything about the woman remind him of Naruto? Or would he choose to forget everything that they had shared? The thought of moments that she held so dear being turned into nothing caused a hollow feeling to embed itself into her chest.

 

It was this thought and feeling that made Naruto kiss Shikamaru hard, pushing him onto the grass. Part of her knew that she should stop but she couldn’t talk sense into herself. All she could imagine was searing her mark on him, making it impossible for him to forget her. That she could linger with him the way he would always stay with her. Naruto could feel Shikamaru responding to her touch and yet, he pushed her away, asking her if this was really what she wanted.

 

His rejection stung, but it was not as painful as the thought that rang through her mind at Shikamaru’s question. * _I just want you!*_

 

It was with this one thought that she realised she had handed Shikamaru control over her. He could do more damage to her than Huruma ever could have. It felt as though, with that thought, she had tied a noose around her neck. An image of Waku hanging, the rope pinching into his neck as her heart dropped into her stomach. She ran, trying to distance herself from her biggest threat.

 

For some reason she ran back to the Nara Estate, even though this would be the easiest place for Shikamaru to find her. Before she could think of a new place to go, Hiro walked up to her, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. He scanned Naruto’s appearance, his mouth pulling down at both corners.

 

“What happened, Naruto?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

Hiro grunted. “It doesn’t look like nothing. But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Honestly I’m about to make your day worse.”

 

“How?” Naruto breathed in shock.

 

The Nara looked away from her before whispering his answer in a volume that the blonde was just able to hear. “Because I have orders to find a way to destroy you… and I have.”

 

Naruto sat down on the porch, leaning forward and putting her head in her hands. “Better you than him,” she muttered, not caring if Hiro heard her.

 

 ** _“Are you going to stop him?”_** the Nine-Tails growled in her head.

 

 _“Why bother?”_ Naruto thought back.

 

**_“Of course, I forgot, this is what you wanted all along. Why commit suicide when you can get someone to kill you! You haven’t changed, even though you promised that you had.”_ **

_“I never actually promised, I just said that I was going to use the iron in my blood to fight to get the village to respect me. I kept that promise.”_

 

**_“You’re pathetic.”_ **

 

/ / / / /

 

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger, had to be done._ **

****

**_I’m off to bed. R and R._ **


	65. Check Mate: Part One

**_Thank you to Renee Index for having a read over the chapter for me._ **

****

**_I had to break this chapter up in two parts just because it was getting ridiculously long. Hope you all like._ **

****

** Naruto’s POV **

 

They walked in silence. Naruto didn’t recognise the part of the Nara forest that Hiro was leading her through. Though, that wasn’t surprising, seeing as she usually entered it near Shikamaru’s house. She didn’t ask where Hiro was taking her and instead just followed him. A small part of her still whispered with the desire to fight but most of her was just thankful that if she was to die by the actions of a Nara that it wasn’t Shikamaru.

 

“I’m surprised you’re willing to follow me,” Hiro commented, looking over his shoulder. Gone was his near constant smile and spark of mischief. Instead there was an appearance of controlled strength. With just a glance one could tell he was well disciplined.

 

**_“You clearly don’t know how messed up she is!”_ **

 

“He can’t hear you,” Naruto reminded the fox, not caring if Hiro heard her.

 

The man stopped walking when they reached a small clearing. “This will do.”

 

Naruto shrugged. “it’s as good as any spot to die, I suppose.”

 

Hiro swore to himself before turning on her with a fit of rage. “What the hell? Why are you like this?”

 

“Does it matter? You said you were going to destroy me, so why bother with the question and answer portion of the fight?”

 

A glimmer of Hiro’s old smile came back for just a moment. “I never said I was going to destroy you. I said I had been ordered to find out _how_.”

 

“Who ordered you?”

 

“Now you’re asking the right questions. Unfortunately, I can’t tell you.”

 

“Well, what the hell can you tell me?” Naruto snapped. When Hiro shrugged despairingly, she groaned. “Is there something stopping you from telling me? Other than you being an asshole?”

 

Hiro nodded, smiling sadly. “My gag might not be as bad as others… in the same group as me… but it still stops me from telling you anything useful.”

 

Naruto thought about his statement. She remembered reading about seals that worked on a person’s ability to speak, but without knowing which one was used on him, she couldn’t even think about how to break it. However, she knew of a flaw most seals had. “So why was Jun ordered to destroy me?”

 

She was given a confused look before Hiro realised what she was doing. “Because he’s leader wants to control you. If you are weakened, mentally, then you will be easier for him.”

 

“Do I know who his leader is?”

 

“No, but he… sent someone…” Hiro clamped his mouth shut.

 

Thinking over her next question, she wondered what Hiro had been trying to say. “Someone close to me is working for the same person as Jun. Are they trying to hurt me?”

 

“Only a spy like Jun could do that successfully to you. You’re safe with your teammate.”

 

“Sai,” Naruto whispered before giving Hiro a hard stare. “Alright, why are you telling me this and why shouldn’t I go tell Shikamaru and his dad that you’re a spy for Sai’s boss?”

 

Hiro gave a self-derogating smile. “Right to the point. I can’t stop you from telling Shikamaru anything. But know that some people will destroy themselves for their clan leader’s safety.” He made sure to hold her gaze long enough for her to get the meaning. “And as for why I told you, I knew that there were only two liable outcomes. One, which was the most unlikely, would be that you would get mad and punch me, making you never trust me again. The second would be you imploding from being betrayed by someone you saw as a friend.”

 

“And if I do neither?”

 

“You might find someone close to you hurt without me being able to stop it. Which is my true reason for telling you. Someone might be hurt to make you break and I will be forced to tell my boss who means the most to you. I think we both know whose name I will be forced to say.”

 

For a moment there was silence between the two before Naruto gave a dark chuckle. “And what if I tell you that if you or anyone else goes after Shikamaru they will regret it? Cause, do you want to hear a secret?”

 

“I can’t keep secrets,” Hiro reminded with the same self-loathing, half smile.

 

“Good. Cause I want you to tell your boss. Tell him that when the Foundation was no where to be found, and Shikamaru was risking his life to save mine, the Nine-Tails didn’t ‘get out’!” She paused, letting her words sink in. When Hiro’s eyes widened, she went on. “If anything happens to Shikamaru, or anyone else, I will let the Nine-Tails out again!”

 

“He might want that!”

 

“It’ll be his end. He might want the Nine-Tails in a new vessel, one he can control, but I have been studying seals, and I am an Uzumaki. I’ll put a seal on the Nine-Tails, making it impossible for your boss to control him, or force him into another vessel. He will be left to destroy the village with your boss as the cause. So, tell him whatever you want, but know I will not let those I care about be hurt. Especially not Shikamaru!”

 

She stared Hiro down, making sure he believed every word she said. It wasn’t exactly a bluff. She could, and would, undo the seal if Shikamaru was attacked. Again, she was chilled to her core at the realisation of how much control Shikamaru had over her.

 

“That’s a dangerous statement.”

 

“Only if your boss is dumb enough to force me to follow through.” Naruto stood, stretching until she felt a soft pop in her spine. With that she put her hands in her pockets and looked at Hiro. “Your move, Nara spy. I’ll keep your secret… for now.”

 

Hiro gave a hollow laugh. “Thanks for that.”

 

Naruto didn’t reply as she made her way out of the forest, not caring if Hiro was following. There was no denying that Hiro and Sai’s boss was a formidable foe. However, the fact that he was trying to attack her mental stability showed that he couldn’t make a move against her.

 

/ / / / / /

 

Hiro clearly didn’t know her as well as he thought. Only one day after speaking with the Nara she walked Sai home from a team ‘meeting’. She made sure to be her usual loud self, leading up to the Foundation entrance. When Sai slowed his steps and looked surprised, or at least for him, Naruto looked forward, seeing an old man with one arm hidden in his kimono and half his face bandaged. Making sure to not size him up she turned back to Sai, asking if everything was alright.

 

“Yes, it’s fine.” Sai straightened his back and tried to look ahead but kept shooting Naruto looks.

 

“Hey, old man,” Naruto greeted with a bright smile.

 

The man made a clicking noise with his tongue before glaring down at the blonde with his one visible eye. As he looked at her, Naruto used it as an opportunity to survey his face. She doubted the bandage truly covered injuries from a long-ended war. Someone like him would wear his battle scars as proof of his strength. Instead, he was either trying to convince everyone the injury was worse than it was, or it was hiding something else. A weakness, perhaps.

 

“Sir,” Sai muttered with a bow. “This is my teammate, Naruto.”

 

“I am aware.” The man openly scanned her, sizing her up. In response, she scanned him back.

 

“And you are?” she asked, sounding uncaring.

 

“Danzo.”

 

“Huh,” she surveyed him again. “I thought you’d be… more.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect much more from a child,” Danzo spat.

 

“I meant your injuries. Since you stayed out of the fight with Pein. I figured you must have been bad off. Guess not.” She gave the man a cold smile before saying goodbye to Sai and walking off. Her heart was lodged in her throat. She knew that pissing off a man that had as much power as the Hokage, and in a time when their Hokage was out of action, was not smart but she was angry with him and she needed to see how dangerous he truly was.

 

He couldn’t attack her, but when mad, people would do stupid things. The fact that he stayed in a calm fury told her volumes. She had thought he was a man who was used to getting what he wanted. In truth, he was a man willing to wait and plan to get what he wanted. He was the type of opponent she didn’t know how to face. He was much smarter than her and if she was to attack him in her usual method than she would be destroyed.

 

She wanted to ask Shikamaru for advice. That thought instantly made her chastise herself. She needed to stop relying on him so much. The connection between them was bound to break and hurt her. Realising that gave her the chance to distance herself and make it so the pain would be less. In the mean time she had Danzo to deal with and the Akatsuki.

 

/ / / / /

 

Naruto thought that she was going to have to walk on eggshells for the rest of her life, or at least until Granny was healthy again. However, Danzo made a more forward and abrasive move than she expected. Somehow, he had become Hokage and the first order he gave in his new position was to declare Sasuke as an enemy of the village. She didn’t need everyone to tell her to not go after the new Hokage. After all, Naruto had been waiting for the bait since Hiro’s warning. She had to give Danzo credit though, he knew where to target. Unfortunately for him, Naruto did know how to play this game.

 

When Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato had tried to ‘talk sense’ into her she discretely sent a clone out to observe the new Hokage. Pervy-Sage might not had been able to train her as a spy master but she wasn’t completely hopeless. From the top of a building not to far from the Hokage Tower she was able to see a man walking around Old Granny’s office as though he had always owned the place. She seethed at the sight of him carelessly throwing out the small number of personal items that Old Granny had had on her desk. This gave one clear message to the guards who watched over his actions. Danzo didn’t expect Old Granny to wake up, and he had no care for her belongings, or her beliefs.

 

This also told Naruto something. Old Granny could not save her, or Sasuke. Danzo wouldn’t stop trying to get at Naruto.

 

 ** _“He might be calling your bluff, brat,”_** the Nine-Tails grumbled.

 

“Who said all of that was a bluff? From what I’ve read you can’t go into anyone but an Uzumaki,” Naruto thought back.

 

**_“Yeah, years before the village was made people tried. I burnt those people from the inside-out.”_ **

 

“You almost sound upset about it.”

 

**_“I’m not. It was just a waste of lives so someone could claim control over me. My first host saw me as a monster needing to be caged.”_ **

 

“The second host?” Naruto asked through her mind.

 

**_“She saw herself as the first line of defence between me and the village. I can’t work out how you see this situation though.”_ **

 

“I see you as a constant pain in my ass,” the blonde retorted in her mind, receiving a dark chuckle in reply. With that she dispelled herself, returning to the original.

 

The moment the two were combined she got the idea of going around Danzo. The only reason he had the ability to label Sasuke a traitor was because of the Raikage. If she could get the Raikage to change his mind than Danzo would have to remove the target on the last remaining Uchiha’s back. She could tell that Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato doubted the success of her mission but they decided to go along with her. Naruto had wished that they had gone with her in the hope that she would find a way to do what seemed impossible, but when Sakura found them and commented how Naruto shouldn’t have been out of the village thanks to the Nine-Tails she had felt her heart drop.

 

It was obvious that Sakura thought she could control Naruto under the belief that the blonde was in love with her. That part did cause her pain but mostly she realised how all her ‘friends’ must see her. She was just a cage. She wondered if, given the chance, they would lock her away so no one could get the Nine-Tails out of her. Would they force her into a box like the one Haruma had put her in countless times? Would Shikamaru? This realisation had caused something in her to break, leaving her to collapse into the snow.

 

Blood rushed through her ears, her lungs couldn’t take in enough air. She could feel the sides of the Iron Box closing in on her, pressing against her body until her flesh started to bruise and split. She thought she was free of this. She had watched the box tumble off the cliff, heard the impact as it hit the ground. But those that she thought cared about her, those she cared about, they wanted to put her back. She had believed Shikamaru when he said that he didn’t care about the Nine-Tails being in her. It was a lie and she had trusted him.

 

She didn’t remember being moved into the hotel by Captain Yamato. She also didn’t notice him watched over her after covering her in multiple blankets. She didn’t think she was cold but she couldn’t help but notice that her limbs trembled.

 

 ** _“You’re pathetic!”_** snapped the Nine-Tails.

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

**_“You know, the other two might have seen themselves as cages but they never let others get away with seeing them that way. I never got the impression off you that you saw yourself as nothing but a box for me to be shoved in. I thought you ‘had iron in your blood’. You never let that Huruma cow get to you but you become a snivelling mess cause of that pipsqueak? Just so you know, if I wasn’t trapped in you I could have squished her under my paw. I would bite your boyfriend’s head off. Can’t be smart without his brain. As for that Uchiha prick, I think I’d pluck out his eyes before ripping each limb off one at a time.”_ **

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

**_“Ohh, do you have fire in you again? Good. Get your ass up cause I’m not being a pawn for Danzo. Uchiha will be going after him if that masked guy wasn’t lying. So. Get. Up!”_ **

 

“Getting up won’t help. Captain Yamato will stop me.” Instead she carefully cut a hole in the ground, dropping into the floor below and sneaking off.

 

When she found out Sasuke had killed Danzo she started laughing. As she doubled over, gasping for breath between pearls of amusement, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Finally, she was able to smother her chuckles.

 

“Danzo was trying to get at me by attacking you… and you ended up killing him!” Naruto shook her head at the way the man’s plan backfired.

 

In response to her statement Sasuke gave a small smile. “Turns out we still make a good team.”

 

There was something longing in his eyes and his feet shifted as though he was fighting the urge to walk closer.

 

Giving him a sad smile, Naruto shrugged. “Are you surprised?” She sighed, her shoulders sagging. There was no way she could fight him at that moment. She had no drive and Sakura’s poison was leeching her strength, leaving her light headed and throwing her stomach in turmoil. “Sasuke, what are you doing here? What is it that you want?”

 

Sasuke looked in the direction that Naruto could sense lingering hostile chakra. She knew pulsing her chakra out was not a smart idea at that moment, but it had been the only way to find Sasuke. She sensed no hostility towards herself coming off the man, though there was an echo coming off him and aiming at… not her, but something in her. She wasn’t sure how to describe it, but it was like pain, heartache, and hate that had long hollowed into a shadow of itself. Even so, it had a thirst to fight, one that caused an ache to shiver through Naruto.

 

“Do you know he wanted to lock you away?” Sasuke whispered, still looking towards his last fight. He looked back at Naruto, ignoring the confused looks from Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei. “How many people in the village want to do that to you?”

 

“At least two that I know of,” the blonde shrugged.

 

“And how many of them have you fought? That you stopped.”

 

“One. And I was working on taking down Danzo when you killed him.”

 

A half smile started spreading on Sasuke’s face. It was something she recognised, making her roll her eyes. Part of her was thankful for the presence of Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei, since she didn’t really want to deal with Sasuke in one of his hysterical laughing fits. He sobered up as he surveyed her.

 

“You fought one, but the village is rotten. Danzo, the Elders, the Hokage, they put my brother in an unwinnable situation, they killed my family! They let you suffer! And that’s why I’m going to destroy the village.”

 

“You’re going to punish the whole village for the wrong doings of the few?”

 

“The few?” Sasuke snapped, taking a step forward, making Kakashi-Sensei tighten his hold on his kunai. “How many dead bolts do you have on your door? Why is it that you expect to be hurt by those around you? Why do you look broken? Was it because of the few or because of the many?”

 

“You want to know one of the people who encouraged my distrust?” Naruto snapped, the hollow feeling in her stomach giving a dull ache. “My best friend, when he shoved his damn arm through my chest. So, don’t pretend you care.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes slid to the people behind her before he went back to staring at Naruto, taking in the details of her face. She could feel that there were tear-tracks running down her cheeks, could feel how her mouth pulled down at the sides. It didn’t even cross her mind to hide these facts from Sasuke. If he saw it as her weakness, so be it. She was already broken, had already handed someone the means to destroy her. There was nothing Sasuke could do to her that he hadn’t already or that she hadn’t done to herself before.

 

“Leave,” Sasuke snapped at the two behind Naruto.

 

The blonde noticed Kakashi-Sensei tense as he growled out a refusal. Sakura just looked at Sasuke mournfully.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei, can you and Sakura give us room to talk?” Naruto asked calmly, though she made it clear that he didn’t really have a choice.

 

“I’ll be watching,” Kakashi-Sensei promised.

 

Sasuke gave him a bored look but when he noticed Sakura not moving he turned his dark eyes on her. “You leave too.”

 

“I’m a teammate too,” Sakura whimpered, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

 

“I don’t care. Go away.” He didn’t even watch her scamper off and instead turned his gaze back to Naruto. Once they were out of earshot of the other two members of Team Seven Sasuke gave the blonde a sad smile. “I see your still hiding who you really are.”

 

“I see you’ve started to dress like a stripper. Sorry but I don’t have any notes on me.”

 

Sasuke snorted into his fist before looking down at what he was wearing. “You’re just mad that you can’t get Shikamaru to wear something like this.”

 

“Why would I when I can just see him without a shirt?”

 

The bark of laughter that statement caused in the dark-haired man made Kakashi-Sensei look over in suspicious and surprise. Sasuke didn’t seem to care and instead gave Naruto a level gaze as all humour disappeared from his face.

 

“I am sorry for what I did to you. I don’t even know why I did it.” Sasuke gave her a sad smile, his hands moving to sit on his belt.

 

“Not exactly comforting,” Naruto retorted. “‘Sorry I technically killed you. I was in a bad mood’.”

 

Sasuke had the decency to flinch at that. “And yet you want me to go back with you?”

 

“Cause I know what it’s like to succumb to anger and pain. I know what it’s like to feel like there is no way out. I refuse to let you suffer alone. I know where that leads.” Naruto walked closer, ignoring how Kakashi-Sensei tightened his hold on his kunai. The man’s knuckles were turning white and he had both eyes trained on the pair.

 

“Is that what you’re going through now?” Sasuke asked, huffing angrily when he received no reply. That, and the way he marched towards Naruto made Kakashi-Sensei propel forward. The white-haired ninja stopped short when Sasuke put his hands on Naruto’s shoulder, leaning forward to make eye contact.

 

“Don’t you see?” he started in a soft voice. “The village corrupts! The village gave my brother the choice to spare me by destroying his clan, and Danzo used that to get his hands on my family’s eyes. You were forced to house the Nine-Tails and you were punished for that. The village takes anyone good and destroys them. You don’t have to be a part of that.”

 

“The village is my home,” Naruto reminded, waving off Kakashi-Sensei’s worried gaze.

 

“It doesn’t deserve to be. Naruto, you don’t have to stay there. I’ll stop anyone who tries to drag you back. I promise.”

 

Anger boiled in Naruto’s stomach at that. “You will? You want me to go with you? I’m a _jinjurikki_! You know, like the man you attacked! I may want to save you, Sasuke, but I don’t trust you!”

 

She stepped out of Sasuke’s reach, meeting his melancholy gaze with a glare. “Were you serious about wanting to destroy the village?”

 

“Yes,” the dark-haired man mouthed, his eyes taking on a broken look as the woman before him straightened her back.

 

“Well, we both know our fight isn’t over, so I’ll be the village’s stand in and we can fight to the death.”

 

“Don’t make me do that,” Sasuke quietly begged, the pain in his eyes amplifying. “I can make the village a substitute for whatever force that calls to fight you. Please let me target the village instead.”

 

“You once asked if I loved Shikamaru cause then killing him would be like killing a piece of me. I don’t know about love but if he dies you will destroy me. And he won’t stand aside whilst you go for the village. So, even if I was to give you what you ask, it’ll be worse for me.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke nodded. “I hope he’s worth it.”

 

Naruto shrugged. “I doubt I’d be in this situation if he wasn’t.”

 

Giving a shuttering sigh, the blonde went on, “You can’t attack the village, or any other village until our fight. Once Madara is dealt with I promise to find you.” She received a muttered promise from the disheartened man.

 

With a half-smile, Sasuke lifted his arms slightly, as though he was planning to hug her. He obviously thought better of it, since Kakashi-Sensei would probably attack him. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

 

“Try to behave yourself until then.” Naruto was rewarded with a humourless chuckle before Sasuke turned, walking off.

 

“Wait, Sasuke!” Sakura called, charging forward.

 

Naruto caught her around the waist, receiving an elbow to the face for it. When Sasuke disappeared, Naruto threw Sakura away from her, not caring that she tumbled to the ground. Putting a hand to her head, the blonde felt the world tilt and her stomach swirl. Her face must have shown some of her turmoil because instantly, Kakashi-Sensei’s arm was around her waist, holding her up.

 

“Sakura, the antidote!” Kakashi-Sensei snapped, giving the girl a hard look when she sheepishly looked away. “You didn’t create an antidote, did you?”

 

The man expelled air through his nose before moving towards Sakura. “Were you dumb enough to actually make it strong enough to kill someone? How the hell did you not make an antidote to something so dangerous?”

 

“Umm,” Sakura whimpered as Kakashi-Sensei stepped towards her.

 

**_“Like I’m so incompetent as to let you die from something as pathetic as poison.”_ **

 

“I’m gonna be fine. The Nine-Tails’ got me,” Naruto spat, not able to meet her teammate’s eye. She should die from this, but of course, like many of the things Huruma did to her, she would survive.

 

Before she had time to work out what to do next she felt the ground rumble underneath her. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably when she was lifted into the air in a wooden cage. Instantly, Naruto’s heart rate increased. She ignored Captain Yamato’s yelling about leaving him terrified in favour of attacking the wooden bars, ignoring the blood and splinters that cut into her hands. The pillars were far to thick, and her strength was waning. Her throat was torn at the scream of frustration and desperation that ripped through her.

 

“Tenzo, get Naruto down!” Kakashi-Sensei snapped, his voice lilted with panic.

 

“He might escape again. He dug through the floor! I thought he might be dead!”

 

“Naruto will behave himself. Get him down!”

 

Within seconds she dropped to the ground, her two team leaders standing over her and fussing. Captain Yamato started cleaning her knuckles, Naruto not even flinching when splinters were ripped from her flesh. The man was apologising for putting her in the cage, promising that he would not do it again. Naruto tried to believe him and not crawl away from him. If there wasn’t poison weakening her she may have still done so.

 

When her knuckles had been cleaned, the Nine-Tails even going so far as to start healing them, Captain Yamato pulled Naruto to her feet, putting her cloak on her before wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Even when Kakashi-Sensei sharply reminded Sakura of her comrades that she had knocked out and left behind Captain Yamato didn’t stop with his fussing.

 

Even with her senses being dulled by Sakura’s poison the blonde was able to notice the significants of Sai’s curse mark having disappeared. Hiro was free, he now didn’t have to toe around the line his curse mark drew.

 

As the village gates came into view Naruto’s steps slowed. Inside those gates were people who saw her as nothing but a container for the Nine-Tails. She was something to manipulate and control for their own doing. Kakashi-Sensei put a hand on her back, giving her his usual eye smile, the first show of positive emotion he had shown all mission. As his supportive hand stayed on the middle of her back Captain Yamaro made sure that her cloak was secured properly around her neck. Other than the two leaders the only one she let near her was Sai, the man who had told her the truth and who blatantly refused to say a word to Sakura, even when she asked him a question.

 

Just inside the gate were her ‘friends’. All of them looked like they were waiting for something. Perhaps they were waiting for her to submit to their plan to kill Sasuke. Although she couldn’t meet any of their eyes, and the familiar hum of Shikamaru’s chakra and the smell of his cologne in the air made her want to crawl into herself, she did take some pride in the fact that she had successfully ruined their plans. Not only did she ensure that Sasuke wouldn’t be killed by her own village, and gained an assurance that he wouldn’t harm any of the other villages, she had also put everyone in an awkward position. Who would they want dead more? Sasuke the Traitor, or Naruto the Nine-Tails? Instead of asking though, she muttered to her team leaders that she was going to go sit down. She ignored Sakura’s pitched voice that demanded she go to a medical tent. She did not feel like obeying her, even if Sakura tried to hit her for it.

 

She wasn’t surprised when Shikamaru found her by the lake. It was always him who found her. It made her wonder if he saw himself as her guard, ensuring that the Nine-Tails didn’t break out. If so, he would be pissed that he was perhaps the only person who could put her in a position of letting the beast free. He stayed silent beside her though, not letting her know what was running through that vast mind of his.

 

“When I was younger I used to be envious of fish,” Naruto admitted, trying to keep her voice light. She wasn’t even sure why she spoke. “I would see them swim passed, going wherever they wanted. I wanted that freedom. And they always were swimming with another fish, they were never alone.”

 

“Fish swimming together are called a school.” She heard the shuttering breath Shikamaru took. “Are you still envious of fish?”

 

Instead of answering she spoke the realisation she had come to, the one that had shattered what little was left in her. After leaving the orphanage watching the fish had been her only comfort. She would spend hours imaging what it would be like to soar through the world, always with a companion at her side, using those images as a distraction from the hunger eating away at her, or the echoed memory of her skin knitting itself back together after one of Huruma’s treatments. “I’m not the fish. Sasuke is.”

 

“What are you?” Shikamaru whispered, the gentle, caring caress of his words making her shutter, hating how easily he could affect her.

 

Staring at the water, she thought of what a sick joke life could truly be. “I’m the fishing rod, and Sakura is the fisherman. Once she gets her fish, I’m no use anymore.”

 

She thought of what Iruka-Sensei had told her the day after she had been put in Team Seven, when she had commented that Sakura didn’t like her, even with her trying to be her friend, and how Sasuke thought she was useless.

 

_“Naruto, one day, you’ll look back and realise they have became the people you turn to first, that you care about, and trust, above all else. You are a talented kid, and you are one of the most genuine hearted people I have ever met. They will realise that, just give them time.”_

 

Naruto remembered how he had smiled at her softly, ruffling her hair in an affectionate manner. She wondered what he would do now if he realised that one of her teammates had tried to kill her twice and the other had tried to manipulate her feelings in the hope of controlling her.

 

“Yet, you’re going to get Sakura her fish anyway,” Shikamaru snapped, not appearing to be asking if that was what she planned to do.

 

“That’s what a fishing rod does.” She gave him a hollow smile, feeling tears roll down her face. There was no way she couldn’t bring Sasuke back. He was being pulled apart by some force that happened to involve her, and his clan. She still cared about him and still would do anything to bring him home. How she saw Sakura affected nothing when it came to that goal.

 

Shikamaru was quiet next to her, making her wonder if he felt any guilt for seeing her as nothing but a tool as well. She tried not to whimper when she realised that if it had been Shikamaru, not Sakura, trying to control her, it may have worked. She was thankful she would never have to know.

 

“I’m not sure how to word this analogue properly but just because you’re a tool to those two doesn’t mean you’re not a fish to the rest of us.”

 

Naruto couldn’t help the humour that bubbled up at those words being spoken in Shikamaru’s deeper, slightly rough voice. It always won her over hearing him say unusual things to her. No one else had that ability over her. “That is both the strangest and sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you for calling me a fish.”

 

She watched him shake his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I think we both need sleep.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep, I don’t want to move!” Her hand shot out to grab Shikamaru’s, tears reappearing in her eyes. “Can we just sit here and be fish, please?” she pleaded.

 

“Of course,” he breathed, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She let herself have this moment of weakness, consequences be damned. “Is everything alright? Please tell me the truth.”

 

“No. It’s hard to breath. I feel like there are a million things I have to do and I can’t do any of them.” The very thought made her heart race and her stomach to drop, something that felt especially uncomfortable with the remains of Sakura’s poison in her system.

 

“You don’t need to do everything yourself.”

 

“You all wanted to kill Sasuke,” Naruto reminded bitterly.

 

“We don’t want to kill him. We knew that if someone from another village killed him, that you or Sakura would seek revenge and then someone from that village would retaliate.”

 

“That’s what I was trying to stop.”

 

“I know. But we knew it wouldn’t work. So… I came up with a plan that would stop the cycle before it began. If someone from our village dealt with Sasuke then there would be no revenge to seek. We decided to leave you out of this because you had already done so much for the village. None of us wanted to ask for more and we all thought you deserved to sit out of this one. Sakura and her team were meant to explain the situation to you, comfort you, but she changed the plan without telling anyone.” Naruto blinked slowly as Shikamaru rubbed her arm. “Are you mad at me? At all of us?”

 

She took a deep breath, wondering if Shikamaru was telling the truth. She released the breath with one word. “Yes. If you want the truth, that’s it. I’m mad, and I’m scared, and I can’t breathe.” She moved out of the man’s hold, feeling anger and disgust bubble up. “And everyone is so worried about ‘the Jinchuriki’. That’s what I am to everyone. A thing. A box for something everyone despised but so many people want. Why can’t someone just see me, only me, and want to do something because of who I am?”

 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru started softly. “We didn’t make the plan because of the Nine-Tails. None of us even thought about him. We just wanted to stop you from suffering.”

 

It felt like she had stopped breathing. Gasping around her tears, she stared at the man beside her. “What? But Sakura said that I shouldn’t be out of the village cause I’m the Jinchuriki.”

 

“Sakura is a bitch,” Shikamaru stated plainly. “She didn’t make the plan, I did. I told the others and they all agreed it was the best way to spare you. Not the Nine-Tails, but you.”

 

Naruto buried her face in her hands, tears leaking through her fingers. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her friends didn’t want to lock her away. They didn’t see her as a monster. They only saw her. Cared about her! She found comfort in Shikamaru’s arms as he rubbed her back.

 

“Tell me what you plan to do with Sasuke and I will do everything I can to make it happen. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“I convinced Sasuke to leave all the villages alone. I told him that when Madara has been dealt with I’ll find him and we can have a battle to the death. I will stand in for the village.” Naruto sniffled, slowly raising her head to look Shikamaru in the eye. She couldn’t bring herself to describe how heartbroken Sasuke had been as they made their deal. “I want you to help me make a battle plan. I want to go into that fight having ways I know I can win. Sasuke and I are evenly matched. I want you to help me tip it in my favour.”

 

She couldn’t kill Sasuke, but she also couldn’t let him kill her. It would ruin him to end her life. If one of the people she wanted to protect could give her the thing she needed to save Sasuke from either fate she would take it unapologetically.

 

Shikamaru pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, making her skin heat. “Then that’s what I’ll do. You need to start letting yourself feel and want things, instead of doing what others want.”

 

Nodding, she curled herself back into Shikamaru’s chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart as cries racked her body. Shikamaru silently comforted her, something she appreciated more than she could voice.

 

/ / / / / /

 

A part of her wanted to scream, to tell Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato, Sakura, everyone, what she had suffered, what she was trying to bury. Tell them what they were trying to make her face. So, what if she did everything for others? Making herself useful to others was the best way to stop people from wanting to hurt her.

 

After her confrontation with Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato, and Liyah Naruto had stayed with Shikamaru. Although she was trying to distance herself from him there was no real point when she was already imploding, so what harm could giving in just once more do?

 

She slipped out of his room the next morning before he even began to stir. Binding her chest, she walked outside, not wanting to be confined. When she stepped out the back door she found Hiro pacing, being watched by a woman who looked disinterested. Naruto could tell she wasn’t a Nara. There was nothing in her features and manner that spoke of Nara blood. She was stunning, with curly, dark red hair, big, hazel eyes, and a curvy figure. The only thing close to marring her appearance was three vertical scars running down one cheek. Naruto had seen enough injuries in her life to know they had been done on purpose, being to neat. They didn’t diminish the woman’s beauty and instead added to it somehow.

 

“Hiro, what are you doing?” Naruto asked, sitting on the edge of the porch.

 

The Nara jumped, looking over sheepishly. “Nothing to worry about, Naruto. Have you met… my friend?”

 

The red head rolled her eyes. “We work together. And he is nervous.”

 

“I could tell.” Naruto shot the man an amused look before turning her gaze back to the woman. “So, you’re in the Foundation too. What’s your name?”

 

“Don’t have one.” She shrugged. “Danzo normally gives us numbers but he used to call me his pet.”

 

Hiro flinched at her callus words. “She is… was Danzo’s personal… companion when she wasn’t using her abilities to assassinate or spy.”

 

“What do you want to be called?”

 

The woman showed her first expression, surprise, before contemplating Naruto’s question. “How about Kina for now?”

 

“Alright, Kina. Why is Hiro so nervous?”

 

Ignoring Hiro’s shout of indignation, Kina sighed. “He wants to ask Shikaku for help but to do so he has to admit to being in the Foundation.”

 

At Naruto’s raised eyebrow Hiro elaborated. “Kina was spying on the council for Danzo. The moment word got to them of his death yesterday they started plotting to have the whole Foundation wiped out. A scorched earth approach. Shikaku-sama doesn’t know yet and I’m hoping he can help us but I don’t think he’s going to like knowing I’m a spy. Even if it was for Shikamaru.”

 

Naruto shook her head. “That’s a dumb idea. Shikaku doesn’t know much about the Foundation so it’ll be hard to find a way around the council. Lucky for you, I know someone who, if he doesn’t know enough can find the info. And said asshole owes me.”

 

She stood, putting her hands in her pockets as she led the two in pursuit of a particular ninja with gravity defying, silver hair. Since her chakra wasn’t stable after the last few days she couldn’t search for him in the usual way. Instead they asked around until they were directed to his location.

 

He was visibly surprised to see Naruto, but he quickly covered it up with an eye-smile.

 

“If it isn’t my cute, little student!”

 

“Don’t be creepy, Kakashi-Sensei,” Naruto snapped, making the man blink. “After yesterday, you owe me! So, I’m cashing in that favour.”

 

“Anything for my favourite student.”

 

Naruto tried to not let Kakashi-Sensei’s words affect her but she could feel her heart give an extra beat at the thought of such a powerful man who she admired seeing her as someone special. She quickly reminded herself that he was probably just saying these things to make her not so angry at him and because he had noticed her state and thought a simple lie would make her feel better.

 

“Can we go somewhere more secluded?” Naruto asked, receiving a nod and being made to follow her tall teacher. They ended up at their old training grounds where Kakashi-Sensei had helped her master the rasenshuriken. The bench he had made Captain Yamato build him was still sitting under a shady tree, giving them somewhere to sit.

 

Kakashi-Sensei left the seat for the two women, Hiro opting to flop to the ground as the Copy Ninja stood. He waited for Naruto to speak, his hand not even twitching to his back pocket where an Icha Icha book was no doubt located.

 

“What we discuss here is not to be repeated to anyone else, understood?” she started, watching as Kakashi-Sensei nodded tentatively. “Good. With Danzo gone, the Council wanted to pretend they have strength by destroying the Foundation and everyone in it. I want you to help us find a way to stop that!”

 

The man appeared to contemplate her words, staring up at the sky with his one visible eye. “I’m honestly not too sure how to stop them.”

 

“Well, we can try to get the Foundation dismantled instead, but the Council might not go for that, since everyone within the organisation was trained by Danzo, and he’s made it clear that the village shouldn’t have trusted him.” Naruto crossed her arms, looking to see if Kina or Hiro had thought of anything.

 

“You’re right about the fact that the Council… feels betrayed by Danzo’s behaviour,” Kina confirmed. “The council member I was ordered to… keep company, wants to use the Foundation as an example. Punish us for the wrong doing of our leader.”

 

If Kakashi-Sensei was surprised by what Kina was made to do he didn’t show it. “Although I see why they might not be able to trust the Foundation, it is a little rash to do away with the whole organisation because of the leader.”

 

“What about if the Foundation had a new leader, one they can trust and one who is strong enough to keep the Foundation members in line? Someone that the Foundation and the village alike have respect for.”

 

“Hmm, I think we can find someone who fits the bill but that might not be enough.” Kakashi-Sensei pondered some more before Hiro sat up sharply.

 

“Danzo always did experiments and stuff. He liked collected rare abilities,” Hiro started, getting confused looks off those listening. “Sometimes it was that rarity that helped him control the Council. He had people, or things that they needed. Maybe there is still someone in the Foundation like that. If we had someone that the Council saw as useful do you think they would change their mind?”

 

“If we can find you a leader that can help make that argument.” Kakashi-Sensei sighed. “I’ll talk to Tenzo. He might know more from his time in the Foundation, and you two can try and find some information that could help us.” He stared at Kina and Hiro until the two nodded obediently. “I’m guessing you two were both spies, so weren’t made emotionally numb like the others.”

 

Hiro nodded. “Our curse marks were also weaker since Danzo realised if we couldn’t at least mention the Foundation in conversation if ever needed that would appear suspicious. Please, don’t tell Shikaku-Sama. I know I’ll have to tell him eventually but considering all that the prick did to Yoshino-Sama I don’t think he will understand why I joined.”

 

“Why did you join?”

 

“Danzo saw that Shikamaru had a high intelligence, and saw that he was also becoming friends with Naruto. He saw the benefit of having Shikamaru as one of his underlings and was going to do anything to get him… including offering a cure for the jutsu used on Yoshino-Sama that made her sterile, since it still causes her pain. I realised what was happening and offered myself instead, pointing out that Shikamaru would never help the man who ordered his mother attacked, even if he offered a cure.”

 

“And he believed you loyal?” Kakashi-Sensei eyed the man.

 

“Not at first, no. But I think he believed that I became so, or he realised that the more I worked with him, and the closer Shikamaru got to Naruto, the less likely Shikaku-Sama was to forgive me for being in the Foundation.” Hiro ran a hand through his dark hair, his face downcast.

 

“You said there was a cure,” Naruto spoke softly, feeling her heart pound loudly in her throat, “for the jutsu used on Yoshino.”

 

“Yeah, I looked into it whenever I could without Danzo knowing and turns out he was bluffing… sort of. He was planning to start developing a cure to keep Shikamaru under his control until he could indoctrinate him. So, he never started working on it.”

 

Naruto tried to ignore her disappointment as well as the sympathetic look Hiro sent her. She was thankful when Kakashi-Sensei dismissed them to go about the task he had set. It showed how well they had been trained by the way they left without a blink of hesitation.

 

When it was just the two of them, the silver-haired man sat down, lounging in his seat with an arm on the back rest. He studied Naruto quietly, seeming to wait out Naruto’s limited patients. As it reached it’s end she gave an angry huff, making the outline of Kakashi-Sensei’s lips curl upwards.

 

“Out with it.”

 

“I’ll help them but only if you stay out of it.”

 

“Like hell I will!” Naruto snapped, making the man straighten slightly in his seat.

 

“Naruto,” he started in a warning voice. “You need to stop putting everyone first. You need to think about your health. You’ve lost weight, you’re pale, your eyes have lost their lively spark. It hurts to look at you.”

 

“Why do you care so much?” Naruto studied her teacher’s face, having never seen fear in his eyes before.

 

“Because I’ve seen the look in your eyes before and I was too late the last time.” When the blonde raised her eyebrow, Kakashi-Sensei sighed heavily. “My father, he had the same look in his eyes… shortly before I found him dead. He committed suicide when I was five.”

 

She was certain the mask must have altered the words. How was it possible that the powerful, weird, funny, and supportive man that had always let her be a kid whilst simultaneously preparing her for the future be someone who had suffered such a tragedy? He had never let on during all the years he had been their mentor. Looking at him now though, she could see the shadows that his little eye-smiles hid.

 

Unlike the last time that Kakashi-Sensei had hugged her she allowed this interaction. She felt him pull his mask down before he kissed the crown of her head. The gesture stunned her so much that she didn’t even try to pull back and catch a glimpse of his face, though she did notice that she couldn’t feel any buck teeth or blimp lips. She let Kakashi-Sensei tuck her head under his chin, allowing her to feel his rumbled words. The embrace reminded her painfully of the times that Pervy-Sage would gather her in his arms after a particularly gruelling training session.

 

“Did you know that the only thing that pulled me back from following my father into the after life was you?” At her shuttered breath he continued. “I lost him and I became cold hearted, I gained a team and began to feel again… only to loss them too. When I was at my worst, when I could only see blood on my hands and couldn’t sleep through the night your father gave me his most important mission, to protect his wife and unborn child. For five months I looked after your mother from the shadows, but then one night it was raining and she demanded I come inside. You had been moving a lot, but hadn’t started kicking yet, and the only thing that settled you was this book. Your mother fell asleep when reading to you. I don’t know why but I decided to finish it… that’s when you kicked my hand. Minato-Sensei wouldn’t stop crying when he found out he missed your first kick.”

 

That caused Naruto to chuckle wetly, something that was echoed by her teacher. “Please tell me it wasn’t an Icha Icha book.”

 

He snorted. “No. Some nursery rhyme. I figured I couldn’t be that bad of a person if you reached out for me whenever I read to you. For two months I was the only one who could get you to kick.”

 

“You must have been really bad at reading.”

 

Again, the man laughed. “Perhaps. But when your parents died I felt like a failure. I didn’t want to be around you encase I just caused your death too. Then I ended up your teacher. And you’re both your parents combined. Everything kind, inspiring, loving, and enthusiastic about them both. Now all of that is being suffocated and I can’t let that happen! So please, just get better instead of helping every person who asks.”

 

“You don’t understand, Kakashi-Sensei.” She pulled back, disappointed to see that the copy-ninja’s mask was back in place. “I’m not doing this because they asked. They didn’t ask. I’m doing this because I’m sick of the Council ignoring those in need. They don’t care who suffers as long as they can be in charge of the village and do what they want. Well, I’m not standing for it! They let the village mistreat me, even encouraged people to see me as a monster. They didn’t put any oversite in with Huruma and for fifty years she caused pain. I want to stop them. I want to show them that I might be a monster to them but I have more decency than they do and I won’t let them kill people cause it’s the easy option!”

 

“Do you promise that is your reason for helping the Foundation? Because you want to do it, and nothing else?” Kakashi-Sensei asked, staring her in the eye.

 

“Yes. Hiro was going to ask Shikaku for help but I decided it would be smarter to come to you. I chose to help them. I wasn’t asked.”

 

Kakashi-Sensei gave her an eye-smile, the fearful look leaving his face. He tapped her nose cheerfully. “Good to hear, my cute little student!”

 

“If you keep being creepy, I’ll break your nose,” she threatened, glaring at the man.

 

“But I like my nose.” The pout on the man’s face nearly made her stop pretending to be angry but she was able to keep it up even as Kakashi-Sensei laughed.

 

/ / / / / /

 

**_Hope you all like. Part two should be up really soon. R and R._ **


End file.
